Redemption
by KingDemon
Summary: Original title: "Harry in Slytherin" He'd been sorted into Slytherin. Could it get any worse? He refused to become a dark wizard! Nor did he want to become some arrogant, dunderhead like his father and yet he was still assumed to be like this. Why did he ever think being a wizard was going to make it better? SLASH TNxHP NOT A DARK!HARRY! (Thanks to Zakyla for Summary!)
1. Chapter 1

**Yes. I am very much aware that this is yet ANOTHER "Harry in Slytherin" story, but I thought I'd give it a go. I do a lot of leaps forward as my favorite book/movie is number three and the story will really be starting there, but I do need to give a bit of a background to it. I will be gathering tidbits from both the movie and the books as I like certain things done in both. Hope you don't mind...well, if you're reading it and enjoying it then I assume you don't. Also, forgive my writing style. It can be a bit...strange sometimes. I'm going to try to keep it toned down. Enjoy and review if you like. **

***Note: I would love to make the assumption that because you're on a "fan fiction" site, that you'd be very much aware that Harry Potter is not mine and that I am not making any money from this, but people can be a little naive or even over-looking of such blatant obviousness. Therefore: Harry Potter is not mine and I am not making any money from this. **

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry didn't need to be told how Ron felt about the hat's decision to put Harry in Slytherin. Indeed, he needn't have been told how anyone in the entire hall felt about Harry's placement in Slytherin. He got enough information from the dead silence that seemed to rebound off the walls and slap him in the face. He scuttled over to the Slytherin table, which had begun to clap in a scattered manner, and took his seat with his face firmly set to staring at his lap. Heat was washing over his features as he recalled Ron telling him rather pointedly that Slytherin produced dark wizards. Hadn't even Hagrid told him as much? His gut squirmed inside him. This wasn't going to be nearly as good a year as he had been hoping. The dreamy feel was wearing off as he realized with horror that he had turned this into a nightmare.

Why had the hat insisted this would be better for him? Couldn't the hat see how much trouble it was going to cause him? Or maybe the hat knew he would become a dark wizard and therefore had insisted he be put in Slytherin?

No.

Harry was shaking slightly as the feast began and wasn't enthralled at all with the magically-appearing food before him. He'd lost his appetite the moment the hat had shouted the dreaded House's name.

No.

Harry began vowing inside himself as tears pricked at his eyes.

No.

He would not become a dark wizard. He swore it. With all the power he had, he would not become a dark wizard!

_To say Harry's first year had been wonderful and fullfilling...well, Harry would have to honestly say...no. It hadn't taken him long to figure out, he had no friends with any of the Houses. Ronald seemed to be running his own pack in a sense, consisting of three of the other Gryffindor boys, only one of which Harry recalled by name: a doppy-looking boy named Neville who was atrocious at just about everything except Herbology. Within his own House, well, Harry knew that none of the Slytherins would ever cause him harm...yet...but he had no friends here. He couldn't relate to any of his fellow Housemates. They all came from rich upstanding Pureblood families and Harry...he just didn't fit in. Most of the teachers did seem to treat him fairly at least, though McGonagall did give him a bit of a hard time because his Head of House had permitted him to join the Quidditch team though it had been very clear Harry had broken the rules when Madam Hooch had left them alone. The only person, actually, at Hogwart's (aside from Hagrid, but he didn't seem to count because Harry figured he could have ended up going back to the Muggles and Hagrid would have wanted to still be his friend) who did seem to treat Harry kindly and was even sociable and friendly was his Head of House, Severus Snape, whom Harry spent most of his days with, which usually meant hanging out in the Potions classroom and either organizing ingredients or making extra potions or doing his homework. Of course, this earned Harry the title "teacher's pet", but only with Snape, unlike that Granger girl who was the pet of every teacher (aside from Snape). _

_Harry supposed he could have made his year better by not getting involved with the Sorcerer's Stone...not that it didn't seem that Hogwart's didn't want him to...after all it was rather convenient of the stairs to turn him right to that corridor and have him discover the three-headed dog...and drop that book in front of him in the library to point him straight to Nicolas Flamel. Of course, he'd been a bit suspicious of his dear professor during all of this. After all, Professor Snape had been hurt by "Fluffy" on Halloween night while Harry was battling a troll and getting himself in serious trouble (he'd gone to the library instead of the Halloween feast and then heard a scream from the girl's lavoratory on his way back to the dungeons and run to her aid...like a foolish Gryffindor as Professor Snape had said). He'd lost a total of fifty points from his House for it, though was perplexed when McGonagall had given him ten back for exceptional behavior, much to Professor Snape's muttered rage. Harry felt he had been given every right to suspect Professor Snape. Sure, Professor Snape was nice and all, but he fit the profile, especially when he swept around the castle like an overgrown black bat and always had a snide remark to send every person's direction, even Harry's. Or maybe it was his suspicious activities, between having a toss with Fluffy and then threatening stuttering Professor Quirrell. Sure, Harry had acted very Gryffindor indeed when he thought he could rescue the Stone on his own. Granted, getting past Fluffy was the easy part. He would have been strangled by the Devil's Snare if he hadn't remembered reading about it as an ingredient for a potion, yet wasn't too surprised when he got past the keys. How he survived the giant enchanted chessboard would remain a mystery to him forever and he had spent what felt like an age on the stupid potions riddle he would later hollar at his professor for (only to discover the riddle was actually Flitwick's fault...). The rest had been relatively...shocking actually...as it had been Professor Quirrell instead of Professor Snape and Harry had no idea how to deal with Professor Quirrell...especially a non-stuttering, rather confident, Voldemort-attached-at-the-back-of-his-head Professor Quirrell. As it turned out, touching the poor fool worked. _

_And then Harry had to deal with a rather pissed-off Professor Snape for the last tidbit of school, a pissed-off Professor Snape who was infuriated Harry had not only showed his Gryffindor colors, but who had also not trusted him and who had decided it was better to risk his own life than seek out his Professor for answers. Admittedly, Harry was then ashamed of his actions and tried to apologize only to have Dumbledore (Harry's newest favorite professor) intervene saying how proud he was of Harry...which caused Professor Snape to absolutely boil as he ground out "Don't you encourage him, you meddlesome old codger." (Harry admitted, he found this rather amusing.) _

_But since Harry's bravery did earn back many lost points he and several other Slytherins had lost for his House, Professor Snape did seem to forgive him a little, though added "Don't let this encourage you into completely unbecoming Gryffindor behavior! I won't have it! I'll kick you out and you can be resorted into Gryffindor!" _

_While the idea of being a Gryffindor was rather a delightful one (since it did hold a promise of friends), Harry knew it was far too late to be resorted as there was no Gryffindor who would want an ex-Slytherin in their "most noble of Houses." No. Harry would just have to put up with being a Slytherin and have to try his hardest to change everyone else's view of his House. _

**Well, this is what I have so far. "Book Two" will be the same. Stuff will become less...summary-like with "Book Three" as, like I said, it's my favorite. Consider the first two books the prologue. **

**Review if you like. **


	2. Chapter 2

**If you're reading chapter two, you've read the stuff before, so I'm not going to repeat myself. Enjoy!**

_Yes. Harry had to agree with Professor Snape: it had not been particularily wise to reveal he could talk to snakes, but he hadn't known any better. _

_All right, this year had been hell from the beginning. _

_The stupid house elf who had invaded the Dursley's had nearly cost him going to Hogwart's if it hadn't been for the Weasley twins who had, oddly, overheard their father saying something about Harry not being contactable by the Hogwart's owls and, even odder, taken it upon themselves to "rescue" him with their family's flying car. Being at the Weasley's Burrow (which Harry found fascinating) had been a terrible experience. Sure, the twins had been unusually nice (he suspected they were up to something suspicious) and he had hardly seen Ginny (according to Fred and George she had had a huge crush on Harry without even having seen him until she learned he'd been sorted into Slytherin and crushed all her dreams). As for Ron, well, it seemed the boy had it in for Harry. Even with Molly, the Weasley Matriarch, being overly motherly and constantly scolding Ron for his behavior, the youngest Weasley son seemed to go out of the way to cause Harry trouble. Even the twins seemed a bit appalled by his behavior, which was shocking because they were crazy about trouble and causing it. _

_To make matters worse, Harry hadn't been able to get through the magical passage to Platform 9 3/4 and had ("sporting true Gryffindor colors", as Professor Snape had later scorned him) decided to drive the flying car all the way to Hogwart's where he had crash landed it into a tree (a whomping willow, no less) and needed rescuing from his Head of House, who wanted him to either be expelled for nearly revealing the existence of magic to Muggles (as the Daily Prophet headlined) or have detention for the remainder of the year. Thankfully, it had not been up to Professor Snape, but Dumbledore and the kind old wizard had wanted neither as punishment, though had warned Harry to be more careful in the future and he would have to have some detention...some meaning at least two month's worth..._

_This had put a strain on Harry and Professor Snape's relationship. Apparently, the Head of House had been writing letters to Harry all summer, but Dobby, the house elf, had been stealing them and Harry had never gotten them. This had put the professor in a bit of a cranky mood as he had thought Harry was becoming "more like his father" who had wanted nothing to do with Severus Snape (all of this learned from the headmaster). The "arrival in style" of Harry in the flying car, which had infuriated Molly Weasley as she had assumed Ron had been behind it (the Howler to Ron had caused Harry some grief as Ronald sought revenge out on him), had also caused Professor Snape to show Harry a bit of a cold shoulder as it was "precicely something big-headed James Potter would do." _

_To top off the beginning of the school year, Harry had to deal with Professor Lockhart, the idiot who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. Honestly, Harry wished him ill. _

_Then things really started to get crazy with the paralyzation of Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, and Harry getting the blame as he was the only one there. Worse, he was hearing voices now, which he knew he could tell no one about because it'd make him look crazy. And then the "Chamber of Secrets" deal and Salazar Slytherin being brought up. Thankfully, at first, it seemed the main rumor going around was that Draco Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin...until, during their first ever (and only) dueling club meeting when Harry had versed against Ronald and cast a snake at the poor Gryffindor boy, Harry had talked to the snake to call it off of the Hufflepuff it had decided to attack instead of Ronald. _

_Yes. Harry had to agree with Professor Snape: it had not been particularily wise to reveal he could talk to snakes, but he hadn't known any better. _

_As if it hadn't been bad enough to be a loner, now everyone suspected he was the heir of Slytherin and it fit because he was in Slytherin House...and a bit of a "creepy loner", whom everyone suspected of practicing the Dark Arts when he was alone. The Hufflepuffs seemed to take it worse and they were absolutely terrified of him. Then students started to get attacked. _

_And then Harry nearly broke his arm due to a jinxed bludger and Lockhart made a mad attempt to heal him, which didn't work and which infuriated Professor Snape into yelling at the "useless dimwit of an excuse for a wizard" as he shoved the D.A.D.A. Professor aside and took Harry to the infirmary where Harry spent a long, odd Dobby-interrupted night. _

_Then Harry began researching. He wasn't really much of a researcher, but after experiencing Tom Riddle's diary, using a long-in-the-making Polyjuice Potion (he undoubtedly would betray Professor Snape's trust if the teacher ever learned Harry had snuck into his stores for the supplies, though Professor Snape would probably be ever-gleeful to learn Harry had to put up with Moaning Myrtle during the entire process) to spy as Neville on Ronald and the Granger girl (who he knew had been researching as well), following some spiders into the woods (where he nearly got eaten by car-sized spiders), and then discovering the note in the paralyzed hand of the Granger girl he was able to discover the truth. _

_Before he could go running to Professor Snape and informing him what he had discovered, Harry had learned of the young Weasley girl being abducted and that foolish Lockhart would be the one to rescue her, so Harry had rushed off to him to give him the much needed information only to learn that Lockhart had no intention of saving her, but instead planned to run away. _

_Yes. Harry agreed even more now with Professor Snape that there was indeed something very Gryffindor about Harry's personality, which really shouldn't come as a surprise as Harry's parents had both been Gryffindors. _

_So Harry had taken away Lockhart's wand and accidentally broken it on his desk before taking the fool down into the Chamber of Secrets (he had discovered its location due to Moaning Myrtle who had been killed by the basalisk) where the idiot of a wizard had snatched back his wand and obliviated his own mind when his spell backfired on himself and collapsed the cave around them, seperating them (just as well...Harry thought). Harry was able to convince the man to start clearing away rocks while Harry went on alone. _

_He was shocked to learn the truth, though not particularily surprised he would be fighting Voldemort again, and even more stunned when Fawkes arrived with the Sorting Hat and...the sword of Gryffindor? Thankfully, he was able to use the sword to defeat the basalisk and then a tooth of the basalisk to destroy the diary, which in turn killed Tom Riddle and saved Ginny Weasley. _

_She was most appreciative of him and very apologetic of everything and horrified that it appeared Harry would die from this, but Fawkes saved him. Then Fawkes got both of them and Lockhart out of there and Harry found himself in Dumbledore's office while Professor Snape escorted Lockhart and Ginny to the infirmary, giving Harry a dark look before being on his way. _

_Harry learned a lot about Tom Riddle that day and how it was most unusual that Gryffindor's sword would reveal itself to a Slytherin as it would only show up to a true Gryffindor. This caused Harry to insist he was a Slytherin, to make sure he wasn't resorted. Then Lucius Malfoy had shown up and Harry had quickly learned it had been his intent to not only kill off some "Mudbloods", but also pin it all on Ginny and make the Weasley Family look bad. Harry also learned who Dobby's master was, finally. _

_And through some Slytherin brilliance, Harry had freed the house elf and forced Dobby to promise to never try and save his life again._

_And the school year ended with Slytherin once more winning the House Cup and Harry's relation with Professor Snape growing more strained by the second. After all, Harry was acting far too Gryffindor to be Slytherin and this wasn't something Harry had wanted. Apologies and promises didn't seem to work as his beloved professor had only said, "We will see." Harry planned to show him. He really did. _

_He just hoped this next school year wouldn't bring anymore surprises. _

**And that's the end of the Prologue...finally. Now we'll start on the actual story. There still will be some skipping scenes as I don't want to bore anyone. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Review if you like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Erk...I just realized I needed to provide this warning: I really like yaoi or boy-on-boy stories and have read a lot of Snarry in the past. While it is not my intent to turn this story into that, it may end up this way as I really have no idea what I am doing with this story. Anyways, just thought I'd provide this little warning for you...just in case it is turning into that. I'll let you know if I make up my mind on the matter, but currently Snarry is not in the plans.**

**Also I have no qualms about using actual lines from the books or movies. I think this adds some "realism" to what I am writing. After this chapter, I probably won't mention anymore lines that I steal from the books or movies as it would be quite silly to, but for your information, the last two sentences were stolen and changed a little from the book. **

**Enjoy!**

DIAGON ALLEY

Harry Potter wasn't used to being treated special, by anyone, but had least expected special treatment from the Minister of Magic, especially after he had just blown up his aunt. To say he was surprised he would not be expelled, but instead spend the remaining two weeks of his summer Dursley-free and in Diagon Alley would be an understatement and honestly he was elated to learn he was able to finish his homework openly during the day instead of sneaking to do it at night beneath his blankets by the light of a flashlight. He even ran into Professor Snape at the Apothecary, much to his shock and excitement.

"Mr. Potter." The professor had nodded to him, using the oily tone he always did when he was addressing one of his students, no matter how much he liked or disliked them. "I take it you are here for your school supplies. A little early for you, isn't it?"

"I'm not staying at my aunt and uncle's right now." Harry answered honestly.

"Oh?" Professor Snape's brow flicked up the way it always did when he was asking a question he expected a dumb or annoying answer from. "And pray tell where are you staying right now, Mr. Potter? Don't tell me you're with the Weasley family again."

"No." Harry quickly shook his head, recalling last summer spent at the Burrow and how Ronald had made it miserable. "Oh, no. I'm here...er...at the Leaky Cauldron. That's where I'm staying."

The older wizard's brow raised just slightly higher at this. "Might I inquire as to why, Mr. Potter, are you staying at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"I blew up my aunt."

It wasn't a joking matter, really, but Harry couldn't stop the snicker on his voice and had to apologize quickly and explain, in more detail than he cared, how he had ended up in Diagon Alley for the remainder of summer. All the while, he watched his Head of House's features grow darker with each word, which in turn caused Harry's amusement to fade.

"And you thought this "running away" wise in what way, Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape snapped bitterly as he scowled at his student. "What with a murderer on the lose and Sirius Black of all people?"

"Well, it's not as if Black is looking for me." Harry pointed out. "And he wouldn't attack a kid just for fun..." He added uncertainly, "Would he?"

"You're not any ordinary "kid", Mr. Potter." The man reminded him and then straightened slightly and let out a sigh, which meant he was about to tell Harry something that Harry probably shouldn't be told and therefore Harry should pay extra attention to. "And, yes, it is likely Black IS looking for you."

This news was unsettling, thought it did explain why the ministry hadn't punished Harry. They were simply happy to have found him alive or at all, given what he had learned of Black.

Professor Snape continued, "When the Dark Lord fell, Black lost everything and, most importantly, the Minister himself admits that, when he went to visit Azkaban, he heard Black saying, "he's at Hogwarts" over and over again. It seems Black plans revenge on your person for the fall of his master and the ruining of Black's life and plans."

"I...see..." Harry took a deep breath and then tried a smile. "But I'll be safe at Hogwart's. Dumbledore is there and I'm sure even Black wouldn't dare attack me while I'm at Hogwart's, right?"

"Being at Hogwart's under the nose of Dumbledore has never stopped you from endangering your life before, Mr. Potter." The wizard snarled in irritation.

"Yes, but it's always been ME putting MYSELF in danger."

"Precisely." Professor Snape muttered.

"Well, it's not as if I'm going to go looking for Sirius Black."

The professor's look became clouded with a sudden swell of emotion Harry couldn't decipher. "Yes, but...all the same. You shouldn't...you need to promise me you won't go looking for Black."

"What?" Harry was baffled. "I already said..."

The man cut him off, "Just promise it, Potter! No matter what you hear, you promise you won't go looking for Black?"

Harry hesitated. "I-I promise...but, Professor, sir, why would I go looking for someone who's trying to kill me?"

*~* 752 *~*

Professor Snape had refused to tell Harry anything more and had grown annoyed at Harry's insistance he be told, therefore had started off into Diagon Alley with the intention to leave. It had been upon Harry's plea and promising words that he would abandon the topic that Professor Snape had promised to stay a little longer. They had then together wandered Diagon Alley and its shops while Harry did his best not to talk his Professor's ear off. After spending an entire summer with only Hedwig for companionship (and this was always broken up by her many days spent away), Harry was desperate for someone other than the busy shopkeepers to talk to. In particular, he wanted a friend and as his teacher was one of only three who very loosely fit into this catagory, Harry was having a hard time resisting pouring out his heart to the man. He knew Professor Snape would humor him, but Harry didn't want to bore him or put him in an uncomfortable situation or, worse, chase him off.

When they came across the Firebolt on display, Harry was stunned to hear his professor smirk out, "I'm surprised you haven't emptied your Gringott's account and bought yourself one, Potter."

Well, Harry figured he wasn't too shocked the professor had said this. After all, his Head of House had (for the first few months of Harry's stay at Hogwart's) been under the false illusion that Harry expected to be treated like royalty and been raised like a spoiled snotty brat by his family. While the professor claimed he no longer believed this, he had a time of trying to break this belief from his mind and often spoke small remarks like this one, which hinted at the belief still being rather stubbornly in his mind. Harry simply wondered where the idea had popped up from to begin with...and what had changed the belief.

Of course, Dumbledore had told Harry some things: like that his father had been his professor's thorn in his side when they had gone to school together...and that the Potions Master kept expecting Harry to turn out just like his father...and that Professor Snape's kindness was at first only given to Harry because Harry was in his House and therefore the man had to be kind to him as he wouldn't ever be mean to a fellow snake...and that it had taken time and consistant socializing with Harry for the Slytherin Head of House to come to realize that Harry was his own person and that he couldn't remember his father and that such traits weren't inheritable...and that the expectations the professor had built up over the years would take just as long to kill off.

Still, Harry was confused as to where Professor Snape would have gotten the idea that Harry was rich and spoiled...and what had changed the belief, because neither Harry nor (Harry assumed) Dumbledore had told the man otherwise.

"I have a pretty good broom right now, sir." Harry admitted, feeling a tinge of blush as he recalled that it had been Professor Snape who had given him the broom in his first year at Hogwart's after appointing him the Seeker of their House's Quidditch team. "It hasn't failed me yet and I don't really need a new one. Besides I really like my broom...a lot."

The Potions Master didn't remark to this, not accustomed to flattery, no matter how trivial, and had moved out of the Quidditch shop as it had to be his least favorite of the shops lining Diagon Alley. The fact he had tolerated it for Harry meant a great deal to the boy.

"I have to be on my way." The professor informed Harry. "I assume you've already made arrangements to get to the Hogwart's Express."

Harry gulped. No. Of course not. "No...I...I was just going to take the underground..."

"Yes, because that is wise, Mr. Potter." Professor Snape curled his lip as he looked down at Harry in his superior way. "What with a madman who is plotting your death on the lose, who we also know is not afraid to kill publically with the inclusion of Muggles and anyone else who gets in the way..."

"I understand, sir." Harry, who usually knew better than to, interrupted. "I didn't know Black was after me until earlier and it didn't cross my mind to think of something just yet..."

Surprisingly, his Head of House let the interruption go and stated, "You're in luck, Mr. Potter. I have already been informed that the Weasleys have been asked to escort you to Platform 9 3/4."

"Then why..." Harry didn't finish his question as he instantly realized his professor had been testing him, to see if he had remembered he was Slytherin and needed to think everything, down to the tiniest detail, through. Apparently, he was still too Gryffindor...

Professor Snape smirked, but there didn't seem to be any malice behind it. "Do make sure you contact them before deciding to trek out on your own, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, sir." Harry grumbled and then flinched slightly as he felt his professor's hand on his head, giving him a reassuring ruffle of his hair.

"Ideally, you'll let this year be uneventful." The man stated as he turned to leave. "I will see you at Hogwart's, Mr. Potter."

"You too, sir!" Harry called after him and then watched the man disappear into the crowds of witches and wizards doing their last minute shopping.

A sigh escaped him. He had been worried the tension between them at the end of the last term would have grown stronger over the summer, but it appeared instead to have loosened a little. Of course, this could be because his professor wanted to encourage Harry to stay close to school and...and...and...

Harry gasped. He should have asked his professor to sign his Hogsmeade permission slip!

Grumpily, he stomped back to the Leaky Cauldron and ran right into Mr. Weasley as a fight broke out in the background between Ron and the Granger girl (wasn't she called something dreadful like...Hermione?) about her cat attacking his rat (wasn't that normal for cats?).

"Oh, Harry Potter!" Mr. Weasley smiled warmly at Harry and patted his shoulder. "I was just about to go look for you. I wanted to..."

"I already know about the arrangements." Harry stopped the man. "And thank you. I know it must be downright hard to help a Slytherin who your son absolutely loathes."

"Nonsense!" Mr. Weasley laughed with a little uneasiness, but even Harry could see that the man honestly didn't see a problem with helping a Slytherin who his son absolutely loathed. Apparently, being "Harry Potter" did have some meaning or the man really didn't want Sirius Black to kill an innocent...one or the other. "Well, I know Molly would want me to tell you, but you should make sure all of your things are packed tonight as I'm sure we won't have much time in the morning."

"Dad!" Ronald whined from behind the Weasley Patriarch. "Do we honestly have to take Potter with us?"

"We do." Mr. Weasley turned to his son, who was scowling, and gave him a reprimanding glare. "Not only because it is my job, but also because it is the right thing to do."

"Right." Ron muttered, glaring at Harry. "Well, make sure he's in a different car from mine."

Harry wrinkled his nose at the young Weasley after Ronald had turned his back and then thanked Mr. Weasley again before heading up to his room.

He sighed and lay there on his bed, glad all of his books and belongings were already packed and that Hedwig had decided to stay the night here, so he didn't have to wait up on her.

Thoughts of the day began to play through his mind and he remembered all that Professor Snape had told him concerning Black and the possiblity that Black wanted him dead. A shudder went through him as he recalled Stan Shunpike's retelling of Black's massacre of thirteen people.

"I'm NOT going to be murdered," He said aloud.

"That's the spirit, dear." His mirror murmured sleepily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! You've made it to Chapter 4! This makes me very happy! Enjoy!**

THE HOGWART'S EXPRESS

Harry was shoved into one of two dark green old-fashioned cars and followed soon by Hermione, a Weasley Harry had never met before, and Ronald, who took one look at Harry and instantly tried to get out of the car, only to be shoved back in by his father.

"Dad!" The boy complained, attempting another escape. "I won't be in the same car as Potter!"

"Ronald!" Mr. Weasley pushed hard on Ronald, so that the boy fell over the three laps of the car's other backseat occupants. He slammed the door before the boy could try again and the driver, adorned in a suit of emerald velvet, immediately started driving.

"Get off!" The unknown Weasley shoved Ron, so that he was propped against the door, looking completely disgruntled.

Hermione turned to Harry then. "Um...we've met before...in passing...but I'm Hermione Granger."

Harry cleared his throat and murmured, "Er...yes. I think I've met you before too. You're the smart one, right?"

She blushed at this and amended him, "Well, I read a lot."

"Oh."

"I'm Percy." The older Weasley introduced himself. "I don't believe we've met yet, Harry Potter."

"Y-yeah." Harry nodded. "I was at your...house...last year."

"Did you hear the way he said "house", Percy?" Ronald hissed, scowling at Harry. "Like it's not really a house?"

"You called it something else." Harry tried to fix his mistake. "But I couldn't remember."

"The Burrow." Percy informed him. "And I was very busy last summer with homework. This is my last year at Hogwart's and..." He flashed a badge on his chest. "Now I'm Head Boy."

Harry almost gulped, knowing that a Gryffindor Head Boy was always a bad thing for a Slytherin. He'd have to watch this one.

Giving a loose casual smile, Harry congratulated him and then asked Hermione if she was close to the Weasleys.

"Mostly Ginny." Hermione told him. "But also Ron and the twins."

"Ah."

An awkward silence fell over them and Hermione tried to break the tension with her own question, "Do you have any friends?"

It had come off sounding much ruder than Harry was sure she meant it and it caused Ron to start laughing very loudly as if the idea of Harry having friends was the most hilarious thing he had ever heard. Hermione blushed, apologizing profusely and trying to amend her statement, but this only made Ron laugh harder. Percy elbowed him, but really made no other effort.

Harry told Hermione it was fine and said, no, he really didn't have any friends. Dumbledore and Professor Snape didn't count, given they were teachers and Hagrid...well, Hagrid was an adult and it was different then having a friend his own age.

"You're not buddy/buddy with that Malfoy boy?" Ronald asked, giving Harry a dark look.

"No." Harry shot back, sure his tone had been as snarky as his favorite Professor's.

He was thankful when they then arrived at the station and he was soon on the Hogwart's Express, trying to find himself an isolated compartment away from any Weasleys or Gryffindors for that matter. The only one he found had an adult in it, who happened to be sleeping, his jacket pulled right up over his nose like a much too small blanket. Harry surveyed the tattered clothes and wondered why an adult man was on the Hogwart's Express, when it was usually reserved for students, aside from the witch who pushed the food cart. He didn't ponder it long and closed the door.

He was surprised when no one tried to share his compartment, though it did look like some had planned on it until noticing the two occupants.

Glancing around, he caught sight of the the name Professor R. J. Lupin stamped cross one corner of the man's small rather battered case, which had definitely seen better days. He instantly realized this must be the new D.A.D.A. teacher, which meant this man would be reaping a good dosing of Professor Snape's loathing.

With a sigh, Harry opened up his potions textbook and began reading, knowing that his Head of House had a tendency to pop quizes about the material most students hadn't bothered to read yet.

He went rather undisturbed, thankfully, until midafternoon when Draco and his two lackies, Goyle and Crabbe, spotted him and opened the compartment. While, he wasn't enemies with the boy, Harry certainly wasn't buddy/buddy with him either, so was rather shocked he was given a warning instead of an earful.

"Potter." Draco hissed at him, giving a small smirk. "I hear Weasley's looking for you. Best of luck."

Suddenly, Harry wished he was "buddy/buddy" with Malfoy as it meant the platinum blond might have stuck around and at least pitted Harry some better odds than the one on four which arose only a couple minutes later when Ron and the three members of his gang (boys named Seamus, Dean, and Neville, from what Harry had gathered) opened up the compartment. Of the four, Harry feared Neville the least, since the doppy boy was already trying to encourage Ron on a different course of action, not that Ronald was easy to sway.

As it turned out, the shaggy professor had his uses.

"Who's that?" Asked Dean, probably the smartest of the four, pointing at Lupin and causing the rest of the gang to give pause.

"New teacher." Came Harry's reply and he then gave a "please, do continue" look to Ronald.

There was a long moment where Ron contemplated how much trouble he wanted to be in, but in the end he turned and him and his gang left.

Harry let out a heavy sigh and tried to relax his nerves. This was his first trip on the train with Ronald as an enemy. His first trip, they had been friends (a feeling that was so alien now it felt like it had been something he read about in a fantasy book instead of a memory) and he had missed his second trip. He leaned his head back as a memory of Ronald and his gang coming up to him in first year only a week into the term began to fill his head. It was a terrible memory, forever sealing away any hope he had retained of them becoming friends. He remembered the hex sent his way, a spell he hadn't yet learned because he was new to the wizarding world. He recalled falling backwards over himself, robes wrapping up around him, and feeling the stinging sensation swelling up his face.

"Weasley!"

He remembered his Head of House almost running their direction, looking furious and intimidating and absolutely loathing of what the "Gryffindor brats" were doing. He scolded them, took away ten points from each of them, and assigned a night's detention for Neville, Dean, and Seamus and an extra night's worth for Ron. Harry had been so grateful...he had started crying, though claimed it was because the stinging hurt so much. His professor had cast the countercurse and asked him if he wanted to go to the infirmary, but Harry had said "no" because he was better now. And then he had found himself in the dungeons, in the Potions classroom, helping his now favorite Professor with preparation for his first ever potions class that he would be having in an hour. He had been so happy...for the first time since the word "Slytherin!" had been shouted from the sorting hat's mouth, Harry had been happy about being at Hogwart's.

He felt the train stop and he opened his eyes, realizing only then that he had dozed off and it was dark outside. He glanced around, wondering if they were already there, when suddenly the lamps snapped off.

In the other compartments, doors were flying open and there were bangs and confused voices and squeals as everyone began to move around, trying to figure out what was going on. Harry sat very still where he was, heart beating fast.

It is one thing for lights to go off on a train when you are in a compartment with your friends. You all worry, you all wonder, you are all confused, but you have each other. It is a totally different thing for lights to go off on a train when you are alone in your compartment. Despite the sounds of others moving about beyond his compartment and the fact that there was someone sitting right across from him, Harry felt very alone. He contemplated waking the man, but wasn't sure if he would wake and he wasn't really inclined to disturb an adult, since such a thing usually ended badly for him in the past.

"Hello?" The hoarse voice that suddenly spoke caused Harry to jump.

Professor Lupin appeared to have finally awoke. There were movements coming from his corner and then a soft, crackling noise followed by a shivering light filled the compartment. The professor held up a handful of flames which illuminated his tired, gray face and the alert wariness of his eyes as they looked right at Harry.

"Hello." Harry croaked out finally.

The man nodded to Harry and, in the same hoarse voice, commanded, "Stay where you are" as he stood slowly and made for the door.

There was a sensation of panic welling up in Harry as he realized he would be utterly alone the moment Lupin exited the compartment, but he never got to experience that feeling.

The compartment door slid open just as Lupin began to reach for it and the worse thing Harry had ever witnessed in his life slid in. It was a tall willowy figure in a flowing black tattered cloak, it's face masked by a hood. A motion caught Harry's attention and his eyes rested upon a decayed-looking hand withdrawing into the folds of its robes.

He heard a rattling breath being drawn and a chill like none other that Harry had ever felt caught the very breath in his chest. The whole world went black around him as wind rushed past his ears. Somehow it felt as if something was dragging down to the bottom of a deep lake, the cold intensifying inside of him and the rushing growing louder.

And then he heard screaming. It wasn't the scream of sudden fright though, but of pleading, of ultimate fear that something, the most precious something, was about to be taken away from them and they couldn't bare the thought of it, that they'd die if it was taken away. He wanted to help! He wanted to do something, but he couldn't! All around him, a thick white fog was beginning to swirl...

"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?"

Someone was slapping his face.

"W-what?"

When Harry opened his eyes, the lantersn were back on and the Hogwart's Express was moving again. He was on the floor, somehow, and Professor Lupin was leaning over him, looking all the bit as worried as Harry was beginning to feel. Gut churning sickeningly and face covered in a cold sweat, Harry pushed his glasses back onto his face.

"Are you okay?" Lupin asked, helping Harry sit up slowly.

"Yeah," Harry looked to the door and was thankful to see the monster had gone. "What happened? Where's that...that thing? Who screamed?"

Lupin patted Harry's shoulder before reaching into his pocket. "There was no screaming, Harry." He produced a large slab of chocolate and broke off a piece before offering it up to Harry. "Here. Eat it. It'll help."

"But I heard screaming..." Harry took the piece, but didn't eat it. "What was that thing?"

"A dementor." Lupin told him. "One of the dementors of Azkaban."

Harry stared at him, having recalled the look on both Stan Shunpike and Ernie's faces on the Knight Bus when the former had begun talking about dementors. Now, he understood what the man had meant.

"Eat." The professor told him. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me..."

He strode out into the corridor, leaving Harry alone in the compartment.

Wiping sweat off his face, Harry tried to orient himself and eventually did finally take a bite of the chocolate. He was mildly surprised to find warmth spread through his whole body, practically washing away the chilly clammy feeling the dementor had left behind. He pulled himself upright and into his seat before finishing his piece of chocolate.

Professor Lupin returned with the words, "We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Are you all right, Harry?"

Harry didn't ask how the man knew his name.

"I'm fine..." He felt a tinge of embarrassment and then asked as the professor took his seat, "How did you get the dementor away?"

"Took a spell." Lupin replied casually. "Dementors are difficult creatures to convince...well, impossible, really."

"You didn't faint?"

"No." Lupin answered slower this time. "But this is a perfectly normal reaction to a Dementor, Harry. Don't feel ashamed."

But Harry did feel ashamed. Sure, this Professor Lupin was an experienced wizard, but how did a person not feel ashamed when they had fainted, no matter the reason.

"Did anyone else on the train faint?"

By Lupin's long pause, Harry knew already the answer, and apparently the professor figured this much out as well. He gave a sigh. "Harry, I want you to understand that...everyone reacts to a dementor attack differently and this is based off of their past, especially the horrors they've had to live with. You are not weak."

Harry nodded, but he didn't believe the man for a moment and they didn't speak for the rest of the train ride.


	5. Chapter 5

**As a fair warning to those who are reading this and noticing that I've been able to put these out rather quickly: this isn't normal. On Friday and Saturday nights (California time), I have 11 p.m. to 6:30 a.m. of nothing to do and I have to stay awake. This is a perfect chance for me to write, so I'll probably post a couple chapters on those two days, but don't expect me to.  
**

**Also, I've decided to keep Harry's schedule as it is in the book, rather than change it. Therefore, it is up to your imagination to picture that the other Houses have the changed schedules. I'm sure you can handle it. :D  
**

**Hope you enjoy.  
**

HOGWARTS AT LAST

Arrival at the Hogsmeade station served only as a reminder to Harry that he had forgotten to change into his school uniform. He didn't have time to correct his blunder, however, with the bustle to get off of the train in time to catch a coach to Hogwarts. He was surprised to find himself in the same carriage as Draco who immediately asked, "Is it true you fainted?"

Harry's heart panicked as he immediately thought that Lupin had announced it. He kept his head though and asked as if the thought were ridiculous, "Who on earth told you that?"

"Longbottom." Malfoy smirked, though the delight was falling from his face as he realized he couldn't tease his Housemate. "He's been going on about it. Said he saw you and that tattered man in a compartment. You were on the floor and when the idiot asked what had happened to you, the man said you'd fallen unconscious because of the dementor."

"That's..." Harry wanted to call it so many things...many different lies popped into his head...some truths even...he just muttered incoherently under his breath and Malfoy smiled faintly.

The carriage came to a halt and Harry started out after Malfoy and his two sidekicks.

"You FAINTED, Potter? Is Neville telling the truth? You actually FAINTED?"

Ronald stepped in front of Harry, stopping him from going up the stone steps of the castle. Everything about Ronald, his commanding body language, his gleeful tone, and the brilliant malice in his eyes, showed how much he not only enjoyed the thought of Harry fainting, but also relished the idea of picking on him for the remainder of the school year.

"Shove off, Weasley." Malfoy spoke smoothly from where he was with Goyle and Crabbe. While it wasn't like Draco to stand up for Harry, he was bound by Slytherin word to not let a Gryffindor gain advantage over a fellow snake. This meant openly doing something, no matter how trivial, to put an end to this.

"Did you faint as well, Malfoy?" Ronald said loudly, much to the snicker of his three gang members, including a rather bashful one from Neville. "Did the scary old dementor frighten you too, Malfoy?"

Harry was sure the blond would get defensive of himself in a moment and Malfoy was much more defensive of himself than he would ever be of Harry. Thankfully, they were interrupted.

"Is there a problem?" The mild voice had come from Professor Lupin, who was just stepping out of the next carriage.

Ronald glanced at the professor with a unsure look while Malfoy gave him a rather insolent one (obviously enraged he hadn't gotten the chance to put the Weasley in his place). Harry simply shoved past Ronald and headed up the stairs before anything more could be said about his fainting. He only made it into the Entrance Hall and caught sight of Professor Snape standing by the Great Hall's doorway when he heard "Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!"

He was surprised to see McGonagall, one of his least favorite teachers (aside from his past D.A.D.A. professors), waving him over. Begrudgingly, he glanced at Professor Snape, who apparently hadn't yet noticed him, and then trudge up to the Head of Gryffindor House.

"There's no need to look so worried. I just want a word in my office." She told him and then turned to the approaching Hermione and Ginny. "Move along there, Ms. Weasley."

Ginny sighed and did as she was told as McGonagall ushered both Harry and Hermione away from the crowd and to her rather distant office. Once she was in her seat, she spoke quickly, "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train, Potter."

Harry's mouth dropped at this and then there was a knock on the door followed by Madam Pomfrey coming in. As if Harry needed any more embarrassment and worse now Hermione knew and would undoubtedly confirm to all of the Gryffindors that Neville's story was true. Heat rushed up to his face as the shame and anger began to take over.

"I'm fine." He ground out. "I don't need anything..."

"Oh, it's you, is it?" Madam Pomfrey ignored his words and began to inspect him. "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?"

"It was a dementor, Poppy." McGonagall informed the witch and they shared a dark look before Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"Setting dementors around a school." She felt Harry's forehead. "He won't be the last one who collapses. Yes, he's all clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate..."

"I'm not delicate!" Harry spat.

"Of course you're not."

"What does he need?" McGonagall questioned. "Bed rest? Should he perhaps spend tonight in the hospital wing?"

"I'm fine!" Harry tried to escape the nurse's prying hands and made a step towards the door, but her firm grip stopped him.

"Well, he should have some chocolate, at the very least."

"I've already had some." Harry quickly told them. "Professor Lupin gave me some."

"Did he, now?" Madam Pomfrey was surprised, but nodded approvingly. "So we've finally got a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies?"

"Are you sure you feel all right, Potter?" McGonagall inquired.

"YES." Keeping the exasperation from his voice had been impossible.

"Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together."

Harry quickly did as he was told, afraid he would be studied more by the nurse if he didn't, and he watched Madam Pomfrey head on her way back to the hospital wing. He was thankful he didn't have to wait long and soon found himself in the Great Hall at last, having missed the Sorting, and seated next to Theodore Nott. Over at the Gryffindor table, Ron caught his eye and he watched the redhead fake a very dramatic swoon. This left several Gryffindors snickering beneath their hands and even some Slytherins who had caught the action.

Blushing, Harry tried to ignore the humiliation running into his veins as Dumbledore began his speech.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast. As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

There was another imitation of swooning from Ron and several Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws joined the other two Houses in hand-over-mouth chortling. Harry shook slightly.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued. "And while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure no student runs afoul of the dementors."

"On a happier note," He smiled at the students. "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was scattered applause and Harry was surely the only one who had really clapped, though even he toned it down for fear of the looks his fellow Slytherins (and the other Houses) would give him.

Harry glanced over at Professor Snape and consequently raised his brows. He knew the Potions Master coveted the D.A.D.A. position, but Harry was surprised to see the absolute loathing on the man's face. Had they known each other in the past and it not been a particularly good "knowing"? Harry couldn't imagine the calm easy-tempered Lupin purposely trying to make an enemy of someone like Professor Snape, but then again Harry would have never thought Neville capable of befriending people like Ronald Weasley.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Harry was clapping before Dumbledore had even finished his sentence and he didn't care that he was the only Slytherin doing so (which was very Gryffindor, since the Gryffindor was the loudest of the three remaining Houses applauding). He had to admit he should have known since Hagrid had sent him the biting book.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," Dumbledore finished. "Let the feast begin!"

At the end of the feast, Harry rushed up to Hagrid and congratulated him and the giant of a man recounted how Dumbledore had come straight to him after Kettleburn had quit and this put Hagrid into tears and caused McGonagall to shoo Harry away...right into Professor Snape.

"Potter." The man said in his silky tone. "Where were you during the Sorting?"

"McGonagall had me." Harry informed him, feeling the heat coming to his face.

"Professor McGonagall, Potter." The Potions Master corrected him before continuing, "I had wanted to speak with you about the dementor."

The shame and the embarrassment and the anger, which he had forgotten sometime during dessert, resurfaced and Harry glared down at his feet, willing himself to be prepared for whatever words the Professor had to say about his "weakness".

His mouth fell open when he instead heard, "But I'm sure that's what she wanted you for, therefore, I won't waste my time repeating it. Remember what you promised, Potter."

"Of course, sir." Harry nodded, though he refused to meet his teacher's gaze, not with his face red and his eyes glistening with tears that wanted to pour over.

"Then you had best catch up with your House as you won't want to miss what the new password is."

"Yes, sir." Harry gave a hasty nod and rushed off, thankful his professor had chosen not to humiliate him further.

It was one thing of a lengthening list of things Harry liked about Professor Snape: the Potions Master never babied him.

* * *

The next day had been terrible, Harry decided. First off, he had to deal with not only Gryffindors (in particular, Ron and his gang) swooning at him to fits of laughter from anyone nearby, but the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had taken it up too. Even the Slytherins would when the other three Houses (and their Head of House) weren't there to witness it. Having mockery thrust into his face at every turn was not something Harry had expected for school this year. Then he had to deal with his first Divination Class where Professor Trelawney swore she saw the Grim (among other bad omens) in Harry's cup, much to Malfoy's amusement. This wasn't good information for him since he had seen that black dog right before the Knight Bus had come along. Then he had to go to McGonagall's Transfiguration class only to learn that Trelawney seeing death omens was normal for her when greeting a new class. After this, Harry felt much better and he listened to the information on Animagus with complete rapture.

He had to admit being an Animagus sounded like it had its perks and he found himself asking McGonagall about it after class.

She gave him a saddened look the moment he asked what kind of training one had to go through to become an Animagus. "Mr. Potter, I'd love to give you the details, but, frankly, I've seen your work in Transfiguration and I hate to say it, but I don't want to get your hopes up. There is a reason why there are only seven registered Animagus for the twentieth century."

"But, Professor..." Harry sighed, fidgeting nervously. "I mean, one doesn't know until they try."

"I do." McGonagall answered. "You're not cut out for such a difficult Transfiguration skill. You're much better at...Potions...or Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Still..." Harry looked up at her. "I mean, it's not completely impossible, right?"

Pursing her lips, McGonagall crossed her arms and then sighed, "It's not IMPOSSIBLE, no, Mr. Potter."

"Than..." He prompted hopefully.

Consenting, McGonagall informed him, "To become an Animagus means to go through extensive training, during which at any time it can backfire to devastating results. Of course, once you complete training, turning into an Animagus is as easy as a thought."

"And when can one begin this training?"

Hesitating, McGonagall shuffled through some parchment before sighing again, this time with more irritation, "Well, now. Of course, since you're so young, you need permission from your Head of House, the Transfiguration teacher, the Headmaster, and your parents or guardians."

Harry scowled. "But my guardians would never...they don't understand magic. If it means limiting any of my abilities...if it's something that would make me happy...they would never agree!"

McGonagall stood from her desk. "In such a case, you can present your argument to Professor Dumbledore and it will be his decision."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry smiled at her.

"Don't take this lightly, Potter." She warned him. "If you do manage to get permission, I will grant it as well, but I warn you that at the first sign of it backfiring, I won't help you."

"Thank you, Professor."

This uplifting of spirits had only lasted through lunch, when even Ronald's fainting impressions hadn't bothered him. Then he had started off his Care of Magical Creatures class excellently with his first ride ever on a Hippogriff (Buckbeak to be precise). If only Malfoy hadn't ruined it by being stupid and insulting the creature and found himself on his way to the Infirmary, with Ronald and his gang giving the Slytherins heat about it as if it was all of the Slytherins' faults for Malfoy's actions. Granted, the snakes all (not Harry) admirably stood up for him and most (not Harry) even said that Hagrid would likely be sacked for it. Harry tried to settle down his seething Housemates by letting them know it was a mistake and that Madam Pomfrey would cure Malfoy easily, but this only seemed to make them madder as they scathed about him acting all Gryffindor and standing up for the overgrown fool.

Later, after seeing Hagrid's light on, Harry had gone down to see the man only to find Ron and Hermione already there.

"Oh!" Hermione, who had answered the door, was stunned at the sight of him and shifted nervously on her feet. "Here to see Hagrid?"

"How's he doing?" Harry stepped inside past her and wasn't surprised by the disgusted look Ron gave him. Though he was surprised when he couldn't see Hagrid anywhere. "Where's he?"

"He's stuck his head in the water barrel." Hermione said, cleaning up a tankard and a spilled beverage, which Harry assumed was alcoholic.

Just then, Hagrid came into the room, his entire head sopping wet. "Tha's better." He sighed. "Listen, it was good of yeh ter come an' see me, I really..."

Hagrid stopped at the sight of Harry and then bellowed, "WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH?" All three jumped up in surprise. "YEH'RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN' AROUND AFTER DARK, HARRY!"

Hagrid almost literally threw Harry out the door, shoving both Hermione and Ronald out after him. "C'mon! I'm takin' yer all back up ter school, an' don' let me catch yeh walkin' down ter see me after dark again. I'm not worth that!"

Once the three were left alone in one of the corridors of the school, Ron rounded on Harry.

"Thanks a ton, mate." He spat out the words. "Why don't you take your bloody fainting (here he said something that made Hermione gasp) and keep it in the dungeons for awhile, huh?"

"Ronald." Hermione scolded lightly, but no where near as much as she would have had Ron been talking to a fellow Gryffindor, or even a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

"I'm allowed to see my friends." Harry shot back.

"I thought you didn't have any friends, Potter." Ron snapped and then, a huge smirk now on his lips, he spun and stalked off with Hermione giving Harry an apologetic look and following after him.

This had been a terrible first day at Hogwarts, Harry decided.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

****THE BOGGART

Harry couldn't say he was surprised that Malfoy didn't rejoin classes until Thursday, during double Potions with Gryffindor no less. He wasn't all that surprised either that Malfoy was able to get Professor Snape to force Ron to do all the manual labor for him since his arm was "still wrapped up". He was also not surprised that Neville had a break down and that Hermione had to help him save his Shrinking Potion before it was tested on his toad. He was, however, surprised to hear Ron and Seamus (who were best of friends within the gang) chatting away about Sirius Black being spotted not to far from Hogsmeade.

Noticing Harry paying attention to the conversation, Malfoy leaned over to his fellow Housemate and muttered, "Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?"

Harry raised his head at this, though tried to keep his confusion from his face as he knew Malfoy would use it to his advantage. "Sure."

"Of course, if it was me," The blond whispered. "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy. I'd be out there looking for him."

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Ron, who had been listening, interrupted their conversation in a hiss, but Malfoy had ignored him, instead focusing on the confusion now clear on Harry's face.

"Don't you KNOW, Potter?" Malfoy flicked up an eyebrow.

"Know what?"

Malfoy snickered at this. "Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck...want to leave it to the dementors, do you? But if it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself."

"What are you talking about?" Harry hissed, but Professor Snape stopped any further conversation with "You should have finished adding your ingredients by now..."

Harry quickly went to clean up and thought for a moment of asking his professor what Malfoy could have meant by it, but instantly thought better of it. The Potions Master had been insistent to not tell Harry despite all of the begging Harry had tried back in Diagon Alley. Harry doubted the man's feelings on the subject had changed and he was currently enjoying his returning good favor with the man and didn't want to ruin it.

After class (Neville's toad survived and Gryffindor lost five points for Hermione helping the other boy), Harry made his way towards his first D.A.D.A. class of the year, which he had to also suffer through with the Gryffindors.

He, like all others in the room, were surprised Lupin had a practical lesson planned for them outside of the classroom, and had followed the teacher quietly and delighted when he had cast a spell to shove gum up Peeve's nose along the way. They were led to the staff room where only one teacher was inside: Professor Snape who told Lupin to leave the door open for him as he would "rather not witness this" before he strode to the doorway, at which he turned and added "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

This was one characteristic of his dear professor that Harry didn't quite get along with: Professor Snape was a bit of a bully of students he didn't care for and apparently didn't seem the least bit bothered to do so in front of other teachers. Harry did know, though, that the professor also hated cheaters and he also hated liars and he also hated those who disobeyed orders, all three of which Hermione and Neville had done in potions earlier, so really, it was doubtful the man's anger had smoothed down yet.

Lupin, for his part, remained calm and kind as he said "I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

Snape merely curled his lip at this and left, shutting the door behind himself.

"Now, then," Lupin motioned his class towards the end of the room where an old wardrobe stood. They were almost to it when it began to shake ferociously. "Nothing to worry about. There's a boggart in there."

Harry glanced around the room to find that most people seemed to believe this was a perfectly good reason to be worried.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces such as wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks...I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice. So the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a boggart?"

It was no surprise that Hermione raised her hand.

"It's a shape-shifter." She stated. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Professor Lupin's words caused Hermione to glow with pride. "So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears. This means that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin."

He turned and looked straight at Harry, at which point he paused, an odd looking entering his eyes. Before Harry had long to ponder this look, Lupin asked, "Have you spotted it, Harry?"

Somewhat surprised and unprepared and apprehensive because Hermione was bouncing up and down with her hand in the air, Harry only managed to lamely answer, "Er...because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"

"Precisely." Professor Lupin continued. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused and will sometimes even attempt to take on the shape of two things, which usually ends up looking not even remotely frightening. The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume the shape that you find amusing. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please...riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" The class said together, even though Malfoy was muttering some joke about the class being ridiculous.

"Good." Lupin nodded approvingly. "Very good. But that was the easy part. The word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

Malfoy began making jokes about Neville as the professor led the boy away. Harry tried to ignore him, but Ron couldn't. The redhead turned on the blond and began to hiss some pretty nasty threats at him. For this reason, Harry couldn't leave it alone.

"Back off, Weasley." Harry shot, glaring at Ronald.

"You back off, Potter." Ronald snapped and then said rather loudly. "I hope Lupin's smart enough not to let you face the boggart. Would put a huge damper on his record if he has to take you to the infirmary because you fainted."

Roars of laughter filled the classroom, which Professor Lupin had a hard time getting under control before he announced that Neville was ready to face the boggart. Due to the ruckus of Ronald and Harry's spite, no one had heard Lupin's instructions and he had to repeat "Think of what you most fear and try to imagine it as something funny."

Harry quickly tried to think of what he feared, but Ronald's remark had brought the dementor straight to the forefront of his mind. How did one make a dementor less frightening?

He didn't get a chance to ponder this further when the wardrobe opened and Professor Snape stepped out, glaring down at Neville. To be honest, Harry could see a perfectly good reason to be afraid of Professor Snape, especially if he didn't like you. The man was intimidating, black robes billowing, and black eyes glaring from his sallow face.

"R-r-riddikulus!" Neville squeaked.

There was the sound of a whip crack and Snape stumbled only to appear, to the amusement of most everyone in the room, dressed in a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and swinging a huge crimson handbag. Laughs, from Gryffindors and Slytherins, were echoing through the staffroom, but only Harry's mouth dropped in horror. What had Professor Lupin done? This had been his idea! Didn't he know how word would spread through all of the classes? Didn't he know how humiliating this would be for his fellow professor? Didn't he know how angry this would make the Potions Master?

Students were running forward as their names were called and Harry watched a giant bear become hairless, a mummy unravel and trip, a dragon choke on its own tongue, a banshee lose her voice, a giant snake tie itself into a knot, a severed hand get snapped in a mousetrap, a troll turn a brilliant white with pink dots all over it, and Ron's spider losing its legs and rolling around...and then it was in front of Harry and he raised his wand, not sure what to do, but ready to face it...

"Here!" Professor Lupin was suddenly between him and the boggart and it turned into a shining silvery-white orb hanging in front of Lupin who said, "Riddikulus!"

"Forward, Neville, and finish him!" Lupin instructed as the boggart, now a cockroach, landed in front of Neville and turned back into the Potions Master.

Fearlessly, Neville charged forwarded, shouted "Riddikulus!" and for just a moment Professor Snape was in the lacy dress before Neville let out a great laugh and the boggart burst into smoke and was gone.

"Excellent!" Professor Lupin congratulated them as the entire class, even the Slytherins, broke into applause. "Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone...let me see...five points to every person to tackle the boggart...ten for Neville because he did it twice...and five each to Hermione and Harry."

"But I didn't do anything." Harry objected.

"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of class, Harry." Lupin didn't miss a beat as he continued, "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me...to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

While the rest of the class exited talking excitedly, Harry slipped off feeling all the more down. Not only had his favorite professor been absolutely humiliated, but it was more than apparent that Professor Lupin didn't believe Harry was capable of handling a boggart as he had deliberately gotten himself in between him and it. Was it because Harry had fainted on the train? Or was it because he had heard Ronald and believed him that Harry would pass out again?

Harry didn't feel like going to dinner and marched himself down to the dungeons and into the potions classroom.

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at the disgruntled look on Harry's face, but waited until the boy had started on a potion before commenting, "How was your first D.A.D.A. class?"

"It was..." Harry sighed and gave his teacher an apologetic look. "Neville's boggart turned into you and he dressed you in his grandmother's clothes..."

Normally, when the Potions Master heard of something done against him, he'd make a snide remark, but he'd keep his features as emotionless as possible. Today was different however as he spun around so he was staring at the wall behind him. Harry knew it was because the professor was scowling and probably moving his lips through a million curses that he couldn't keep to himself. Respectfully, Harry focused on his potion, knowing that the teacher wouldn't want to see that Harry had noticed his inability to control his emotions.

Eventually, Harry heard the man begin preparing to make his own potion, which was obviously to help him calm down. "And what else, Mr. Potter?"

"I...um..." Harry wanted to say that everyone in the class had been laughing, but then figured the man knew as much anyways. "Professor Lupin wouldn't let me tackle the boggart."

"And?"

Harry's gaze was brought up to the Professor's in shock. He had expected his professor to back him, but instead it sounded as if the Potions Master had agreed with Lupin.

"Don't give me that "feel sorry for me" look, Mr. Potter." Professor Snape spat as he ground an ingredient rather violently with a pestle. "Think, Potter. Why do you think he wouldn't let you face the boggart?"

Harry furrowed his brows and answered the only logical possibility to come to his mind, "Because of the dementor incident."

The Potions Master scoffed at this, which surprised Harry. "You can be as thick as a Gryffindor sometimes, Potter."

"If that's not it then why?" Harry asked, confused.

"Really, Potter?" The man flicked up an eyebrow. "You honestly can't come up with a reason?"

Harry pinched his brows. "Um...give me a hint?"

"What do you think most people would assume is your greatest fear, Potter?"

A gasp left Harry's mouth. "Voldemort."

"Don't say that name!" Professor Snape barked, his eyes revealing a hint of pain mingled in with the rage and surprise. "How many times have I told you that, Potter?"

"Sorry, sir." Harry muttered, forgetting how much his beloved professor hated hearing that name. "Um...so...he thought it'd turn into...You-Know-Who?"

"Clearly, he didn't think it a good idea for the Dark Lord to materialize in the staffroom. People would panic..." The Potions Master gave a heavy sigh. "It was an idea I supported."

"Sir?"

"I told him not to let you face the boggart." Professor Snape admitted, beginning to chop up something. "Though it sounded as if he wasn't going to let you anyways."

"Oh..." Harry frowned, beginning to stir his potion. "I see. Sorry...sir...um...but I didn't think of Vol...er...You-Know-Who. I-I remembered those dementors."

The older wizard's brow raised ever slightly. "Very impressive, Potter. That suggests that what you fear most of all is...fear...which is rather wise."

To hear a compliment from Professor Snape was something even a teacher's pet such as Harry didn't get frequently. Actually, now that he thought about it, this would be the first one he'd ever gotten from his Head of House.

"Thank you." Harry mumbled and set about to quietly working on his potion as his whole heart swelled with happy emotion that washed away the awful feelings from earlier in the day.

It wasn't for several minutes before Harry suddenly remembered his Hogsmeade Permission Slip.

"Oh, um, Professor?"

"Yes, Potter?"

Harry inhaled deeply before spitting out rather hastily, "Professor, my aunt and uncle...um...didn't get to sign my form."

Professor Snape glanced at him, but didn't say anything.

"So...er...d'you think it would be all right...I mean, will it be okay if I...if I go to Hogsmeade?"

Professor Snape continued working on his potion without even looking at Harry. "I'm afraid not, Potter. No form, no visiting the village. That's the rule."

"But...Professor, my aunt and uncle...you know, they're Muggles, they don't really understand about...about Hogwarts forms and stuff...if you said I could go..."

"But I don't say so." Professor Snape cut him off. "The form clearly states that the parent or guardian must give permission and as I am neither..." Harry swore the man shuddered slightly at the very idea of being a parent or guardian. "I clearly cannot. That is my final word. Drop the subject now, Potter."

Harry didn't bother trying to bring it up again and even managed not to sulk until he had left the classroom. It was obvious the professor didn't want Harry put into a situation where Harry would be in danger and Hogwarts was as safe a place as a person could get. Still, this was silly in Harry's mind. There were loads of people in Hogsmeade! Surely, Black wouldn't attack him there? And what would any of the professors have said had Harry come with a signed permission slip? Let him go, obviously, as it was clear his Head of House was only using the lack of signature because it had been made available.

This was a terrible third year...


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you're all enjoying it so far! **

CONFUSED CRIMINALS

Halloween came too quickly.

Harry glared after Draco who would be heading off to Hogsmeade without him to enjoy the first Hogsmeade. He had contemplated asking the blond to get him somethings from the village, but had changed his mind as he remembered that this was Malfoy, a boy who despite claiming to own everything under the sun was still prone to stealing other people's belongings.

Grumpily, he started to wander the halls of Hogwarts and reflecting on the past few weeks.

Professor Lupin was easily everyone's favorite D.A.D.A. professor, though most Slytherins wouldn't admit it and Harry did still have issues with that first class, given how it had caused Professor Snape grief since and made the man all the more difficult to tolerate in Potions, where he would all but kill Neville. Divination wasn't any better as it seemed Trelawney was absolutely certain Harry would die every day he walked into her classroom and Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class now focused almost exclusively on caring for flobberworms, which had to be more boring than spending detention with Lockhart.

Then there was quidditch practice starting and, as this would be the last year their Captain had at Hogwarts, Flint wanted to end it with a win, which was no shocker.

"Our first match is against Gryffindor." He had ground at them and then had glared at Malfoy, who was a Chaser on the team. "And you had better be better, Malfoy."

Harry dodged a hallway where Filch was wandering and decided he should probably visit Hedwig in the Owlery.

"Harry?"

He spun around to see Professor Lupin peering out of his office door at him. "What are you doing? Where are you friends? Where's Draco?"

Harry contemplated correcting the man and telling him that Draco wasn't his friend, but instead muttered, "Hogsmeade."

"Ah," Lupin gave Harry a long look before asking. "Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a grindylow for our next lesson."

"A what?" Harry followed him into the office and was surprised at the creepy green horned creature in the tank in the corner.

"A water demon." Lupin replied. "Which shouldn't be any difficulty after those kappas. Cup of tea?"

Harry forced down his frown. "Um...n-no thank you. I'm kind of done with tea for now."

Lupin cast him a knowing smile as he tapped the kettle and steam blasted from the spout. "I can imagine. Professor McGonagall told me about your...experiences in Divination."

"Oh." Harry took a seat when the man offered it to him.

"You're not worried, are you?"

"No." Harry said quickly.

"Anything worrying you?" Lupin's questioned surprised Harry as he had been positive he had been hiding his expression.

"No." Harry fidgeted in his seat and then said, "Yes, actually. You know that day we fought the boggart?"

"Yes..."

"Why did you let Neville humiliate Professor Snape like that?"

Lupin let his gaze drop to his hands where he held his tea. "Well, I would have thought that obvious, Harry."

It was shocking to hear an adult not deny such an accusation and spurred Harry to inquire, "Why?"

"I wanted Neville to learn to overcome his fears." Lupin replied smoothly. "Especially since he was the center of a lot of Professor Snape's ridicule. Of course, I should have known it would become a great dilemma here at school, but...well..."

He looked at Harry for a long moment before finally saying, "I honestly didn't expect you to defend...your Head of House."

"Why?" Harry asked, perplexed all the more.

"Well..." Lupin frowned slightly. "To be even more honest, I never expected to see you wearing the colors green and silver."

Harry muttered "Oh" before glancing at the grindylow so he had something other than his professor to look at. This was something he had begun to grow used to. Everyone was always so surprised to learn that Harry Potter was a Slytherin. Of course, it was only natural that everyone had expected him to join Gryffindor as not only had both of his parents been in the House, but Voldemort had been in Gryffindor's polar-opposite: Slytherin. 'Dark wizards come from Slytherin' was practically the anthem of the House of the Snake and no doubt everyone suspected Harry would become one.

"Harry," Lupin started after a long pause. "I want you to know that a House doesn't define a person, that..."

He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Without hesitation, he said, "Come in."

When the door opened, Harry was shocked to see his Head of House walk in with a smoking goblet in his hand. He halted when he noticed Harry.

"Ah, Severus." Lupin motioned to his desk. "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"

Professor Snape (Severus was his name? Harry had to admit he liked it...) set the goblet down and then let his eyes wander between Harry and Lupin with obvious suspicion.

"I was just showing Harry my grindylow." Lupin smiled at the other professor as he motioned to the tank.

"Fascinating." The Potions Master didn't bother looking at the tank. "You should drink that directly, Lupin."

"Yes, yes. I will."

"I made an entire cauldronful," Professor Snape continued. "If you need more."

"I should probably take some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus."

"Not at all. "The man looked at Harry and added, "A word with you when you are done here, Potter."

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded and then watched his professor leave before turning to look at the goblet with curiosity.

"Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me." Lupin informed the boy. "I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularily complex." He gave the goblet a sniff. "Pity sugar makes it useless."

Harry watched the man take a drink of it and asked, "What is it?"

"It's just a potion that helps." Lupin tried a weak smile. "I've been feeling a bit off-color and am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it."

"But what is it?" Harry asked as the man continued to drink it. "What's it called?"

"Why so curious?" Lupin smirked casually.

"Well, I'm pretty good at potions..."

"Professor Snape has told me as much. Excellent at them, actually."

Blush lit across Harry's face as he knew the Potions Master mentioning this to anyone was a pretty big deal. "Er...right...um...well, anyways, I know a lot of potions, but I've never seen one that looked like that before?"

Lupin drained the goblet and pulled a face.

"Disgusting...well, Harry, I'd better get back to work. I'll see you at the feast later."

Harry resisted grimacing as he stood, eying the now empty yet still smoking goblet, figuring he could probably ask the Potions Master about it.

* * *

He figured wrong.

Professor Snape had been waiting for him outside of Lupin's office and had instantly asked what they had talked about. Harry admitted they talked about the boggart and how Harry was in Slytherin and then about what the potion was, which Harry then asked his professor about only to receive a, "Don't bother asking about it, Potter, as it is a private matter."

Well, fine. Harry didn't want to know anyways. (Except now his curiosity was killing him.)

"All right, sir." Harry consented and asked, "What is it you needed to see me about?"

"Professor McGonagall has brought it to my attention that you were wanting permission to become an Animagus."

Harry looked up, shocked. He had forgotten all about it in his rage over the boggart and then his disappointment over Hogsmeade. To be frank, he was surprised McGonagall had brought it up to his Head of House, but he was sure she was at least a little excited about the prospect of another Animagus.

"May I, sir?" Harry asked with a hint of excitement.

"No."

Harry's jaw dropped. "What?"

"I said, "no", Potter?" Professor Snape spat. "How many times do you need me to repeat myself, because this will get very old fast."

"But..." Harry's mouth was opening and closing much like a fish. "But..."

"Spit it out, Potter."

"But, sir!" It took all of Harry's will to restrain the whine in his voice. "Why?"

"Do I really need to explain myself to you, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes."

This caused his professor to give him a surely glare that nearly caused Harry to start shaking with fear. As it was, he felt himself pale considerably.

"No..." He whispered in a wilted voice. "B-but an explanation would be nice..."

"Isn't it clear enough, Potter?" The Potions Master muttered, irritated at always having to provide the boy with an explanation since Potter apparently couldn't figure it out on his own. "Becoming an Animagus is a very dangerous thing. Even great wizards such as Dumbledore have never been able to assume an Animagus form. How do you, a rather mediocre wizard, expect to become an Animagus?"

Harry tried to hide his embarrassment. "But McGonagall said it wasn't impossible."

"Professor McGonagall." His professor snarled. "And..."

There was a long pause as the Potions Master seemed to be trying to put together a decent enough reason to why her word was refutable. He hesitated over several beginnings ("She's getting old..." "It's been a long time..." "Not much exciting..." "I'm sure she's growing se..." "There aren't many who would want to try...") before he settled on, "It's simply another foolish attention-seeking attempt of yours."

"I'm not looking for attention!" Harry shouted before he could check his temper. "If anything, it's just another way to disappear!"

He covered his mouth, eyes wide as he watched the stiff form of his teacher stop and then swirl around to look at him. Instead of anger, however, there was only contemplation and a hint of understanding in the man's black eyes.

"Ten points for yelling at a teacher." His Head of House finally muttered.

Harry nodded solemnly, knowing he had earned for worse for hollering at Professor Snape.

"As for this matter of wanting to disappear..."

Harry knew better than to interrupt, but was too embarrassed not to, "It's nothing. I was just..."

"Don't interrupt me, Potter." The cool tone of his professor was far more terrifying than an angry one.

"Sorry, sir..." Harry let his gaze drop to stare at his feet and resigned to his fate.

"As for this matter of...Animagus..." The Potions Master amended. "I will have to give it some thought...and have to see considerable improvement in your Transfiguration grades before I give consent."

Harry looked up, surprised. "Really?"

"_Considerable_ improvement." The man emphasized. "Which will be reflected in your next major Transfiguration test."

"Thank you!" Harry felt an almost uncontainable urge to embrace the man and stepped forward to do just that until his gut wrenched him backwards. "Sorry. Thank you!"

Professor Snape was giving him a suddenly wary look and quickly said, "Just keep up on your studies, Potter. Now, run along."

"Thank you!" Harry repeated again before making his way towards the dungeons. He couldn't believe his luck and was actually starting to look forward to the Halloween Feast where he planned to eat several helpings of sugar-filled desserts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Uh...so I realized afterwards that I hadn't intended to leave off Part 7 like that, but I had been really tired...and forgot my plans. And I was busy until now, soooo...**

CONFUSED CRIMINALS (Continued)

Harry wasn't the only Slytherin to give the Great Hall a sleepily and confused, and mingled with a tinge of disgust, look as they filed into it again, even though Halloween had ended only what felt like half an hour ago. Most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws looked fairly confused as well, but the Gryffindors appeared absolutely terrified. It took some time for everyone to quiet down and for the Headmaster to give his little speech about...well, Harry wasn't sure because he was staring at Ron who was giving him the dirtiest look a Gryffindor could give a Slytherin...and it looked like both Seamus and Dean, who were in whispered conversation with the Weasley, were in agreement with him. Neville appeared to be pretending to ignore what they were saying and Hermione kept shushing them.

Finally, the Headmaster left and the hall burst with excited buzzing as the Gryffindors recounted the tale to anyone who would listen, even if it was a Slytherin.

Apparently, Sirius Black had broken into the castle and attacked, with a knife, the Fat Lady portrait up in Gryffindor tower when she wouldn't let him in. For Harry this came as a shock because he had honestly thought (what with Dementors at the gates and Dumbledore as Headmaster) nothing and no one, not even Azkaban-escaping Sirius Black, could get onto the grounds, much less into the castle and all the way to a House's chambers! A person couldn't really sneak past the dementors, teachers, ghosts, and students, right? Harry had a go of it with an INVISIBILITY CLOAK. Honestly...was Hogwarts really that safe?

...but this little shock was nothing to compare to the surprise the Gryffindors sent his way.

They BLAMED him, Harry Potter, for Sirius Black's attack. (Malfoy said: "Go figure. Can't take the blame, so they blame a Slytherin.") As a whole, they seemed to believe Black was looking for "Potter" and had (as it was only logical) assumed the Boy-Who-Lived would be a Gryffindor, therefore had ascended to Gryffindor Tower to make a go at "Potter", only to be halted by a very stubborn portrait.

This irritated Harry, for more than one reason. Partially, it was because this idea was clearly Ronald's and was supported by his gang. Partially, it was because Harry was getting blamed for something that he had absolutely no involvement in...again. And partially because the only one who had stood up for Harry was Malfoy and...well, he never really felt like he counted. But mostly Harry was irritated because it seemed everyone knew Black was after him and, worse, knew more about it than Harry did. If Black was after Harry, didn't Harry have every right to know as much as possible? Especially if it'd help him NOT get caught?

That night was fitful, interluded by a rather strange conversation between the Headmaster and Professor Snape after the castle had been searched and Black had, of course, not been found. It seemed Professor Snape wasn't happy about the appointment of another Professor, which meant either Hagrid or Lupin. As it seemed his Potions Master appeared to dislike Lupin above all else and hardly made even a single glance Hagrid's way, let alone commenting about him, Harry was fairly certain he knew which of the two his Head of House had been referring too...and suddenly, he was very frightened of his next D.A.D.A. class.

* * *

Harry spent the next few days listening to the constant garble about Sirius Black and his mysterious break-in. He heard all sorts of rumors and ideas about it and about the current, rather deplorable, painting hung up for the Gryffindors, which Harry felt served them right. This, however, was easy to handle. The teachers who went out of their way to accompany him down corridors and the prefects and Head Boy...Percy...right? began tailing him around, no doubt on Dumbledore's orders. Then McGonagall called him into her office, looking like she was about to attend a funeral.

"There's no point hiding it from you any longer, Potter," She said seriously. "I know this will come as a shock to you, but Sirius Black..."

"I know he's after me." Harry cut in. "Professor Snape already told me..." He realized he needed to amend his tale a second later, so his professor would not get in trouble. "This morning." He added rather lamely.

There was a long pause as McGonagall evaluated the change in situation and then she finally said, "So then I assume he's talked to about Quidditch..."

"I have." The silky voice of the Potions Master invaded the room and Harry jumped at the sound of it, but didn't turn around to face him as the man continued, "Please don't bother yourself with MY charges, Minerva."

"Very well." She huffed slightly and waved Harry on.

Following his head of house, Harry tried to comprehend why the man would lie to him. It wasn't as if outright lying to a teacher should be approved, after all.

"Do not lie again, Potter." Professor Snape hissed as he came to a stop in an archway where one could see out the window to the courtyard below. "Not unless you're in a much dire situation. Now, about Quidditch practice."

"Sir, I really need to practice!" Harry quickly jumped the defense. "I'm sure Black wouldn't attack me with so many people around."

"Yes, because you and your little team of Quidditch players is going to frighten a maniac murderer such as Sirius." The Potions Master snarled sarcastically. "Really, Potter, do you use your brain or is it simply a cushion for your eyes?"

"We've got our first match on Saturday!" Harry continued to argue. "I've got to train, Professor!"

"I never said you couldn't practice, Potter." His professor's exasperated tone caused Harry to quiet. "I was merely going to tell you that I have already arranged for Madam Hooch to be at practice wilst you are there. For the love of Slytherin, Potter. Do you honestly care about Quidditch more than the effort everyone is putting forth to keep you safe? More than your own safety?"

Harry's head dropped instantly at the condescending look his head of house was giving him. "No...it's just...I know the Quidditch Cup is important and all..."

"Not as important as your life." The man spat. "Nor as important as the lives others lay down for you. Use your head at least a little, Potter, or you're going to come off as selfish and arrogant, just like your father."

Blush flashed across Harry's cheeks. Professor Snape had mentioned this multiple times before, muttering about how sometimes Harry was too much like the "big-headed James Potter", which wasn't something Harry really aspired to be...and certainly not something he wanted his favorite teacher to see him as.

"I'm sorry, Professor." Harry mumbled, focusing on his feet. "Thank you for...everything."

Professor Snape gave a derisive snort, but made no further comments on the matter. Instead, he continued with: "I have spoken to the headmaster about you taking Animagi lessons."

"Really?" Harry instantly perked, eyes raising to stare at his professor with hope.

"Yes, "really", Potter." The man rolled his eyes slightly. "Can you not come up with responses of at least the most unintelligent of your age, Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes this time. "What did the headmaster say?"

"He said it is a wonderful idea." The twitch of a brow told Harry how much this annoyed the Potions Master. "But...but he believes that you should wait until the crisis of Black is over and you have had a whole year to think on it and prepare for the extensive training."

"You're kidding!"

"I don't kid."

Harry instantly grumbled, "At least that explains the wrinkles."

There was silence as Harry realized he probably shouldn't have said that and waited for the "detention" growl. Instead, he got a _tsk_ and a "Well, I guess, that could be considered an improvement to you're normally dull and blatantly stupid responses."

A smile came to Harry's lips as he recalled how his Professor had teased him in his first few (ever) Potion classes and Harry had finally gotten up the gall to tease the man back, poorly Harry added. It had been fun and easy to be around the man, even when Harry suspected his head of House trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone. Trying to retrieve the Stone himself had diminished that relationship to only a tiny whisp of what it had been.

**Okay, so this had been where I had planned to leave it off before...except it didn't happen. Oh, well. Review if you like.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nobody reads this forward anyways. :P**

Harry had honestly thought that, after his first year with the Philosopher Stone and after his second year with the Basalisk and the Chamber of Secrets and after discovering that a maniac had escaped Azkaban for the sole purpose of hunting him down to kill him, his luck couldn't get any worse.

He had decidedly been wrong.

First of all, he had endured a rather deplorable D.A.D.A. class with his Potions Master subbing in for Professor Lupin...a class Harry had arrived late to, which was unacceptable of a Slytherin (who wasn't Malfoy). Then he had listened to the back and forth exchange between Hermione and the professor and Ronald and the Professor, which resulted in detention for the Weasley and points from the "insufferable know-it-all." It was a terrible class as they were studying werewolves of all things when they weren't due for it. Then he had assigned two rolls of parchments on the subject, which Harry thought a bit extreme for any essay.

Then things got almost unbarable.

Not only did stupid Malfoy insist that his arm was not better and they had to sub someone else in as Professor Snape insisted that Dumbledore would suspect foul play if they missed this match and then the weather got so bad that Harry was sure the match would be cancelled. Except it wasn't. Instead, Gryffindor backed out, claiming their Weasley twin beaters were sick with some mysterious disease and Hufflepuff would play instead, which annoyed the Slytherin team because they had planned to use Malfoy's arm as an excuse to get out of playing in this horrible weather. Then the Quidditch match had been murder (after murderous practices the days before) with rain so blinding one couldn't see the colors of the teams and wind so loud one couldn't hear the shouts of the surrounding crowds. Then Harry had seen the Grim in the stands as if Harry needed more sightings of the beast. Now, most would consider the Dementor attack on his person (which resulted in the loss of the game to the Hufflepuffs of all people) would be the icing on the cake, but no it hadn't...because the Fates had insisted on throwing Harry's broom all the way across the grounds and magically into the limbs of the Whomping Willow, which obliterated it.

Broomless, beaten by Hufflepuff, feeling insane from constant Dementor attacks, and hopeless of his fate due to the reappearances of the Grim, Harry was in an especially bad mood these days. It was to the point where if Weasley or any member of the gang gave Harry even the slightest of a bad look, Harry was set off on a hexing rampage that landed him in detention with his Potions Professor finally.

This irritated him as well as the man didn't have him do anything detention-like. Instead, he asked him to sit in a seat and explain what was wrong with his behavior as of late.

Before Harry could even think to be mad and start on some angry monologue, he began to pour out exactly how he had been feeling the past few days, down to how humiliated and abashed he was at how the dementors made him feel and even went on to say how extraordinarily difficult that werewolf essay had been as there simply hadn't been enough worth writing to make up two parchments (though he was fairly sure Hermione Granger could fill it fine). He then complained about how he was whining over himself and it made him feel pathetic and he was sure his professor was thoroughly disgusted.

"I am...a little."

Harry was probably more surprised by his Professor actually admitting something, than by the fact that his professor was currently disgusted with him.

"Look, Potter." The man sighed as he leaned against his desk and folded his arms. "What you're experiencing with the Dementors is normal."

"But nobody else faints!" Harry argued.

"Nobody else has faced the horrors you have faced." Professor Snape cut in. "When a dementor comes near you it sucks away all the happy memories you have and leaves only the worst memories behind and what you have...what you endured as a mere child of one is certainly enough a bad memory to do more than knock you off a broom."

Harry hesitated, wanting to elaborate on what he heard when he was attacked. For some reasons, the words stuck in his throat and he had to swallow several times before he could finally whisper, "When they get near me...I can hear V...You-Know-Who murdering my mum."

The silence that followed was more severe than that of a long-abandoned crypt. It felt eerie and cold and full of hidden sorrow and secrets. Professor Snape was as stiff as a statue, eyes staring up at the ceiling and his hand gripping his desk as if for support. There was a long pause, during which Harry felt himself sinking in his seat, wishing he would disappear into the floor. If only his Head of House wasn't so impossible to read. He really wanted to know what the man was currently thinking right now!

"I believe..." The voice was startling as Harry had begun to expect that this conversation was over and eventually he'd be dismissed with the wave of a hand. Despite, his surprise, he didn't miss the quall in his professor's voice, nor the drop in tone. "I believe it is time you were taught a certain skill, Mr. Potter. As I am quite busy with classes, I am afraid I'll have to pass this task on to another colleague, but I assure you...I promise you...you will learn to fight off a dementor...Harry."

Too many things happened in his professor's statement for Harry to really be able to register it all at that time. It didn't hit him until he was in his bed in his dorm that Professor Snape had promised to him, that Harry would learn to fight off a dementor, and that the man had finally called him "Harry"...just..."Harry." And this last part made him happier than he imagined winning the Quidditch Cup would make him feel.

* * *

Hopefully, Harry had thought things would take a turn for the right after his conversation with Professor Snape, but he wasn't spot on with this pleading thought. Sure, it turned out that he didn't have to do the werewolf essay (which was annoying because Harry had completed it), but then there were the bad things. First of all, Professor Snape had to choose Lupin to be teacher of this "certain skill" he would be learning, which wasn't a comforting thought at all to Harry. Secondly, he was beginning to doubt a certain sickness the D.A.D.A. teacher claimed to suffer from, especially since all indicators currently pointed to Lupin being none other than a werewolf of all things (which terrified Harry honestly). Thirdly, there was to be another Hogsmeade visit before end of term and the thought of missing out on another one was, in Harry's opinion, enough to dampen anyone's spirits no matter how bolstered they were.

Then the Potions Master did the unthinkable and most outrageous thing Harry ever expected the man to do: he offered to accompany Harry to Hogsmeade, if only so Harry could look over broom possibilities.

Okay...things were going much much MUCH better than they had been.

Of course, convincing the man to let him into Honeyduke's and into Zonko's had been an interesting affair as his Head of House seemed absolutely certain Harry didn't need to see these things, which Harry was absolutely certain he actually did need to see these things. To his surprise, Professor Snape did consent and even asked Harry to grab him some toffees while he was in there as Professor Snape (of course) would never set foot in such a place. Harry adventured through Zonko's alone as well, while his professor waited at the door.

It was odd, Harry noticed. It didn't seem anyone was paying either him or Professor Snape a bit of attention. Even Ronald, when Harry walked right up to beside him in the owl post office, didn't seem to even notice him. This confusing little thing led to a question, naturally, of his professor.

"I cast a spell around us." Professor Snape snorted, seeming rather amused and pleased Harry had noticed something...for once. "It will for a time allow us to pass through crowds and even someone who would want our blood wouldn't seem to recognize us. It's almost as if we're under an...invisibility cloak."

The way he said these last two words made Harry's stomach squirm. He had yet to tell his professor about the artifact, though he suspected the man knew of it anyways.

Professor Snape continued. "We can interact with people, but if they know us they will recognize us. As long as we make no interaction with others, however, this little visit into the village can remain a secret and neither of us will be in trouble with the headmaster."

He gave Harry a meaningful look. "Do you understand, Potter?"

The corner of Harry's lip twitched a mischievious smile. "Why, of course, Professor, sir."

The cold eventually drove them into the Three Broomsticks where Professor Snape set them at a table and went to order them drinks. While the professor was away, Harry busied himself with some of the candy he had bought himself until the door opened and he watched McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, and...Cornelius Fudge enter. Harry ducked under the table at sight of them, forgetting the charm, but it was just as well as McGonagall seemed to take notice of Professor Snape trying to slip by them and invited him to the table with them. He tried to gracefully bow out of it, but Cornelius Fudge would haven none of it and insisted he take a seat beside him. The Potions Master cast one glance Harry's direction before he took his seat beside the Minister of Magic.

Harry realized he was trapped there under the table as the conversation began with Rosmerta delivering the drinks and getting caught into the discussion as well.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" Rosmerta finally asked.

"What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?"

The Potions Master cut in. "I daresay this isn't conversation for a pub. Who knows who could be listening?"

"Oh, Severus." McGonagall scolded. "You and your worries about spies."

Madam Rosmerta interrupted, "Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?"

"I'm sure of it."

"You know the dementors have searched the whole village twice. Scared all my customers away...it's very bad for business, Minister."

"And Dumbledore doesn't like them at all." It now appeared as if Harry's Head of House wanted to stay on the topic of dementors as it kept it from the topic of Black...a little... "Says they're a threat to the school. They even attacked students at a Quidditch Match."

"You're just concerned because you feel they sabatoged your chances at the Quidditch Cup." McGonagall scoffed at him.

He made a disgusted sound in his throat at this, but before he could speak Fudge complained that Dumbledore wouldn't let the dementors in the castle, to which everyone at the table aside from the Minister seemed to believe this was a good thing.

"All the same..." Fudge seemed a little deflated at such a massive disapproval. "They are here to protect you all from something much worse...we all know what Black's capable of..."

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it." Rosmerta sighed. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought (Snape snorted)...I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta." Fudge said. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"Really..." Snape started, but Rosmerta ignored him.

"The worst? Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"

"I certainly do." Fudge nodded.

"I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," McGonagall was suddenly saying. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

Snape tried again, "I do think..."

"Naturally," Rosmerta smiled fondly at this. "Never saw one without the other, did you? THe number of times I had them in here...ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"

Harry covered his mouth from the gasp he had omitted though he doubted anyone would have heard him over all the voices in the pub. Snape made a slight grumble and seemed to be focusing rather pointedly at the contents of his tankard.

"Precisely," McGonagall continued. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course...exceptionally bright, in fact...but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers..."

"I dunno," Hagrid chuckled. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money."

"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" Flitwick put in. "Inseperable!"

"Of course they were," Fudge muttered. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left schoo. Black was best man when James married Lily (did Harry see Snape stiffen?). Then they named him godfather to Harry. Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him."

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" Rosmerta asked in a whisper.

"Worse even than that, m'dear..." Fudge began, but Snape finally interrupted again.

"I really think this conversation doesn't need to happen."

"No one really cares what you think, Severus." Rosmerta waved for Fudge to continue, which he did.

"Well, not many people are ware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies (did Snape stiffen again?). One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He adviced them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?"

As it was a charm, it came as no surprise that the Charms Professor, Flitwick, explained: "An immensely complex spell involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find...unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the entire village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"

"So Black was the Potter's Secret-Keeper?"

Harry felt sick. He literally wanted to vomit everywhere, but he kept gulping down the bile rising in his throat and reminding himself: "This isn't happening. This isn't happening."

"Please..." Snape seemed close to begging, but McGonagall answered Rosmerta's question.

"Naturally. James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself...and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remembering him offering to be the Potter's Secret-Keeper himself."

"He suspected Black?"

"He was sure somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements. Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."

"But James Potter insisted on using Black?"

"Like a fool..." Snape muttered, apparently giving up on trying to turn the conversation away. "Like the absolute idiot he was instead of trusting Dumbledore, he had to go and think his own ideas were better than that of..."

"Severus." McGonagall snapped at him. "Really, that's uncalled for."

"And, yes, Rosmerta..." Fudge continued the tale. "He did. And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed..."

"Black betrayed them." Rosmerta breathed.

"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it..."

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid spoke loud enough for people to quiet in the pub and McGonagall shushed him. "I met him! I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry from Lily an' James's house after they was killed! Jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead...an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!"

"Hagrid, please!" McGonagall begged. "Keep your voice down!"

"How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! An' then he says, 'Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him...' Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says. I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministery was after him. But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh? I bet he'd've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friends' son! But when a wizard goes over to the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to 'em anymore..."

Harry was sure Snape had trembled slightly at this final statement of Hagrid's while the remainder of those at the table fell utterly quiet for some time.

Rosmerta finally put in what sounded like a hopeful happy note: "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!"

"Alas, if only we had." Fudge grumbled. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew...another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself."

"Pettigrew...that fat little boy who was always tagging arounda fter them at Hogwarts?" Rosmerta questioned.

"Hero-worshipped Black and Potter." McGonagall clarified. "Never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I...how I regret that now..." She snuffled a little.

"There, now, Minerva." Fudge patted her gently on the shoulder. "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses...Muggles..."

Harry wasn't listening anymore. His head was swimming and pounding and all he could think was: Black had betrayed his parents. Black...best friend of his father...his parents' Secret-Keeper...Harry's godfather...had betrayed his parents to Voldemort. Harry's life had finally reached the pinnacle of his life where he realized: things don't get much worse than this.

McGonagall saying, "You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle." was what brought Harry back to his senses.

As he watched everyone leaving, aside from Snape who insisted he was going to have another drink and Rosmerta who returned to work, Harry realized most of his lower torso was numb and buzzing and his head felt like it was weighed down with rocks. He didn't move until Snape took a seat at his table with a fresh drink and cast a spell about them.

"You may take a seat..." The words were barely a whisper, but Harry heard them well enough and did as he was told. A foaming tankard of hot butterbeer was pushed in front of him and he took it and drank from it quietly. There was a long pause before the Potions Master murmured, "You weren't supposed to find out this way..."

"And how and when was I supposed to find out, sir?" There was a bite in Harry's tone that he knew he couldn't shove out of it.

Snape hesitated, an action incredibly rare for him, and finally stated wearily, "The headmaster believed you were best not knowing for a multitude of reasons, though most importantly because he believed the information would push you to seek out Black and deal out revenge personally."

"And before?" Harry's lip was trembling. "Why wasn't I told from the start?"

"It was the belief of many of the staff that you were not ready to hear the details."

"That I was weak?"

"That you were young."

Harry was shaking violently and forced a gulp of the butterbeer down. The hot liquid seemed to dampen some of his anger, but he wasn't done fuming in the least. "And so I suspect you expect me to just lie down and let Black hunt for me? That I'm not supposed to do anything if I come across him?"

"If you come across him, Harry, you will do everything in your power to stay alive and come for aid." Snape spoke in a severe tone. "That is what is expected of you. You are also expected not to purposely seek him out to enact revenge. You heard what happened to Pettigrew. All that they found of him was a finger. Nothing more."

"D'you not remember what I told you about what I see when the Dementors come near me?" Harry said harsher than he had meant to. "D'you not remember that I hear my mum screaming and pleading with Voldemort as she's about to be killed?"

At these words, Snape trembled visibly and focused his gaze outside the window, grip on his tankard tightening. "I...can't forget it."

"So how can you expect me, who just heard that a person who was supposed to be a friend of hers betrayed her to the very person killing her..."

"Because you will not risk her sacrifice being in vain." Snape cut him off in a tone that left no room for arguing, not that his words weren't enough. "Because hearing her screaming should be a reminder to you, Harry, that she died for you and that risking your life for revenge on this person...Harry...there is nothing to be done about your mother's death, or about Black's betrayal, but you can do one thing: you can make her sacrifice count by not chasing down Black."

Harry shuddered, feeling all the bit like the "selfish arrogant big-headed James Potter" that Professor Snape loathed so much, and he finally, unable to stand it any longer, burst into tears.

**Yay! I finished another! So close to crashing at work...and I'm in tears over how tired I am :D Oh, well. Could be worse. At least I have the internet.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Urgh...only getting to post one tonight, I'm sure of it. Dealing with drama sucks...**

Harry was feeling like a heavy weight was tied around his heart and tugging it down the next morning, which so happened to be the first day of the holidays as he was told later by a Slytherin girl he couldn't remember the name of. His attempts at sleep had failed due to constant replays in his mind of what he had heard at the pub and now he simply felt drained and worn thin. Not knowing what else to do, he wandered into the Potions classroom and headed straight for ingredients.

"Not so fast, Mr. Potter." Came his professor's voice and Harry's entire body slumped with displeasure. He didn't want to talk to the Head of Slytherin House as he was certain the conversation would turn to his outburst of tears the day before. Instead, he was shocked by the man's following words, "You should visit Hagrid."

"I don't want to see Hagrid." Harry replied, reaching for a cauldron, but a rap from a wand stopped him from grabbing it. He scowled at his professor.

Snape gave him a pointed look. "I'm not telling you to visit Hagrid because you want to. I'm telling you to because you should."

"And why should I?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Because he has received poor news." The man stated sternly. "About that hippogriff of his."

Harry instantly turned to run from the classroom, out of the dungeons, through the castle, and out on the path to go see Hagrid.

The trip to Hagrid's had been depressing to say the least. Harry had to endure the company of Hermione, though thankfully not Ron, and Ginny, who acted as if he was an aquaintance rather than the savior of her life just last year. Harry assumed this was because of pressure from her brother. All the while, Hagrid was a mess over it, feeling rather hopeless over getting Buckbeak pardoned, and all the while the three of them made promises to help him in his attempt to do just that. All these promises landed them in the library the next day, reading over volume after volume of possiblities, each giving their quest a darker hue than the volume before had. Harry had gone to bed feeling emotionally drained for the third night in a row.

Then Christmas arrived and Harry was surprised to discover that Mrs. Weasley had sent him an emerald sweater with a silver snake knitted on the front and a dozen home-baked mince pies, some Christmas cake, and a box of nut brittle. All of this he tasted and he tugged on the sweater, thoroughly overjoyed with it. Then he moved on to his next present, which happened to be a Firebolt. His mouth dropped as he surveyed it, a million thoughts crashing through his mind and then he dropped it back on its wrappings and tore off to his Head of House's office.

"Come in..." Came the sleepy drawl after the quick rapping of Harry's knock. "And this had better be important...ah...Mr. Potter."

"Sir." Harry felt weak in the knees, heart racing as though he had just discovered someone had tried to poison him. "Sir...sir..."

"Spit it out, Mr. Potter. I'm busy marking "T's" on first year students' papers."

There was a pause as Harry considered this and then he blurted, "Do you even read the first year students' papers?"

"Only the Slytherins'." Snape muttered as he reached for a cup of tea. "Well, you were saying..."

Harry cleared his throat and the words rushed out, "Sir, I received a Firebolt for a Christmas present from someone who didn't sign the card!"

"Well, well, Mr. Potter." Snape snarled slightly. "Thank you for bragging and..." His eyes suddenly widened. "They didn't sign the card?"

Harry shook his head, mistified a little at the idea that his professor hadn't caught on immediately.

"I am confiscating that broom, Mr. Potter."

"I assumed you would, sir."

"Until I and the rest of the staff have checked it thoroughly for hexes."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Mr. Potter, and not getting the brilliant idea to ride such a dangerous contraption."

"Of course, sir. I figured Black may have sent it."

Snape began to move past Harry, but gave pause enough to ruffle the boy's hair slightly. "I'll make a Slytherin of you yet, Potter."

"But I AM a Slytherin!" Harry objected as he followed his teacher out of the office and towards the Slytherin dorms.

This Christmas had turned into a terrible tease in only about ten minutes, Harry figured. Not only had he received a FIREBOLT of all things, it had been confiscated.

Honestly, he couldn't help the glum expression that he wore when he went down to the Great Hall during lunchtime. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, Flitwick, and caretaker Filch were there along with five other students: the Slytherin girl, two first years from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, Hermione, and Ginny.

Dumbledore greeted Harry when he arrived and Harry took his seat across from Snape, who gave him a nod of welcome.

"Crackers!" Dumbledore offered Snape one, who took it reluctantly and tugged. There was a bang and the cracker broke apart to reveal none other than a witch's hat topped with a stuffed vulture which Snape shoved Dumbledore's direction and Dumbledore swapped it for his wizard's hat.

Harry gently tapped the Potions Master's foot to grab the somber man's attention and gave him a slight "I'm honestly sorry for you" pinch of his brows. This seemed to loosen the lines on Snape's face as Dumbledore said, "Dig in!"

Then Trelawney arrived and, though she had "foreseen" herself here, she refused to sit upon learning she would make the thirteenth member. It took much coaxing from Dumbledore and some impatient snaps from McGonagall before the woman finally did sit.

Then there had been a long boring conversation about Trelawney's foresight and Lupin receiving his potion from Snape and then Hermione and Ginny went to leave at the same time and Trelawney nearly had a spaz attack of fear for which one would die. He was surprised when Snape gave him a "stay" look when Harry had made to rise from the table as well and he reluctantly did as he was...asked.

Eventually, the two first years went their way and the Slytherin girl followed shortly afterwards. During their stay, Harry had picked at dessert while the adults conversed casually, but he was done picking and couldn't even think to swallow another bite of ice cream.

Finally, Snape cleared his throat and made the announcement about the broom. There were several shocked and concerned outbursts at this, to which Snape showed he COULD be patient as he waited them out before continuing, "Potter has given the broom to me and we need to check it for hexes. I'd prefer for this to happen BEFORE our next game as Harry hasn't purchased a broom yet and it would honestly be unfair if he has to buy one when he already has a perfectly good one available."

Harry could see McGonagall's lips quiver as she wanted to say something about Snape just wanting to win the Quidditch Cup, but she glanced at Harry, gave a small smile, and chose to say nothing.

They all agreed that they would do their best to ensure nothing was jinxing the broom and then everyone rose and left. Harry, naturally, accompanied his professor down into the dungeons, but didn't speak until they were out of earshot of the others.

"Professor..." Harry murmured. "I'm not complaining...at all...but why did you want me there?"

"Because..." Snape's lips twitched upward slightly as he took on a fairly wicked smirk. "They needed to see the boy they'd be punishing if they didn't get the broom de-hexed in time."

"But they know what I look like."

"There is a difference between knowing your actions could cause someone pain and seeing said person's eyes as you think about your actions causing them pain. Seeing yours light up at the thought of you maybe having a good broom for your Quidditch match is really all any of those absolutley soft-hearted little nim...uh...your professors will be more inclined to assist you than they would me...is what I was saying."

Harry smiled slightly. "It was a Slytherin move than."

"It was indeed."

"I could...I could get used to that."

"You're in Slytherin House. You HAVE to get used to that."

**This one is really short. I'm tired and I want to post it. Nothing too good here. I'll start working on the next part...but prob won't see it tonight. :( sorry**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here goes...**

IS A WEREWOLF WORTH TRUSTING?

Harry didn't have his first lesson with Lupin to learn a "certain skill" until school was back in session and Harry was absolutely positive by this point that his D.A.D.A. professor was a werewolf, which frightened him, but it appeared the Potions Master was all right with him being there, which meant Harry had to trust him...right?

Wandering into the History of Magic classroom at eight o' clock on a Thursday night, far from the sanctity of his fellow Housemates and his Head of House, Harry felt about as vulnerable as he had in the Chamber of Secrets...okay...a little less, but damn close.

Lupin wasn't there, but he didn't have to wait long before the man arrived with a large packing case, which he claimed had a boggart inside it, not a dementor as he didn't think Harry would much appreciate a real dementor at this point in time. Harry did his best not to panic at the idea of being alone with a werewolf. What did he know about werewolves anyways? And Dumbledore let Lupin teach here and it was clear Snape was giving Lupin the Wolf'sbane potion, so he knew too and permitted it...well, he was probably silenced by Dumbledore, but that was beside the point. The staff had to all know and therefore they had to all trust him...especially trusting him with Harry alone while Sirius Black was on the loose.

He learned he would be trying to cast a Patronus Charm to dispell dementors by thinking up a happy thought and casting the spell, but this turned out to be incredibly difficult and several tries left Harry feeling rather weak and pathetic. He did share what he saw, which seemed to cause Lupin some distress. Finally, Harry was able to push the dementor back a little bit, enough for Lupin to cast the Riddikulus spell and Harry was able to sit down, feeling a little less weak and pathetic.

As they sat there, Harry gobbling down chocolate, Harry couldn't help the question bubbling up inside him and spilled out, "Are you a werewolf?"

The stunned look his professor gave him was enough of an answer, but Harry still gave the man a questioning look. He wanted to hear Lupin say it.

"Where did you hear this, Harry?"

"I didn't." Harry shook his head. "I've just kind of...you know...assumed...based off of evidence."

For some reason Harry felt like Sherlock Holmes all of a sudden, deducing that his professor was really a werewolf.

"You're very bright." Lupin murmured quietly. "Much like your mother. I'm not surprised you figured it out. You and Professor Snape seem rather close and he did assign the essay and you did finish it...faithfully."

There was a long pause before Harry finally asked, "So are you?"

Lupin sighed, suddenly looking even older and mumbled, "Yes, Harry. I am a werewolf."

"Oh." Harry wasn't sure how he felt at having this confirmation. He just quietly played with the wrapper of his finished candy bar.

"I have a question for you, Harry."

Harry's head lifted to look at the professor, mildly shocked by this, but he gave the go-ahead.

"Why Slytherin?"

This wasn't a question Harry had ever wanted to answer. He remembered how the hat hadn't given him much time to think about whether or not he could change its decision. He remembered the words "fame" and "glory" and, yet...he didn't feel like being Slytherin was helping him that direction at all really and he hadn't wanted to go that direction to begin with. "Fame" he already had and he didn't appreciate it and "glory"...sounded like a Gryffindor trait, didn't it? He just wanted to be happy...to get rid of Voldemort for good, thereby avenging his parents...and he wanted to then live a quiet happy life away from the media and danger. Sure, adventure was exciting, maybe even fun, and all, but people got hurt and he didn't like that at all. He didn't belong in Gryffindor and he wasn't smart enough for Ravenclaw nor was he very Hufflepuff-like whatever Hufflepuffs were (kind...gentle...dumb...). Slytherin, as it turned out upon a great deal of mulling over, was really what fit him as they prefered to stay clear of prying eyes, but they were rather...flashy despite this.

"I don't know." Harry finally said. "I think Slytherin...fits me. I mean...I don't know...the hat put me there and as I've been living there, I feel more and more like it's where I'm supposed to be."

"Being put into a House does that." Lupin nodded. "Even if you were meant...say, for Gryffindor and you had been put there, being there would have helped shape you into a Gryffindor. What we surround ourselves with often affect who we become."

Harry frowned. "I...like Slytherin. The Gryffindors just seem like a bunch of bullies and they're mean to me. Especially Ronald. He and his gang..."

"Gang...huh..." Lupin pursed his lips and then sighed heavily again, "So you're a Slytherin and you're friends with Professor Snape, is that it?"

"Is that wrong?" Harry tried to keep the venom from his voice, but it was almost impossible.

"I was just finding it ironic since...well, since your dad..."

"And Professor Snape didn't get on?" Harry shrugged at Lupin's shock. "The Headmaster told me...in my first year."

"And knowing this didn't bother you?"

"Not really. Professor Snape...he's...well, before you and besides the Headmaster, he's really the only one who's been nice to me...kind of like...the dad I never had...sort of."

Lupin's brows were high on his forehead at this, but he kept his gaze at the ceiling this time, leaned back in a casual position. "Your dad would be very shocked...very shocked indeed."

"I have another question."

"Go on."

"If you knew my dad, you must've known Sirius Black as well, right?"

Lupin sat up straight very quickly and gave Harry a stunned look. "What gives you that idea?"

"Nothing...I mean, I just knew they were friends at Hogwarts too..."

Lupin seemed to relax. "Yes, I knew him. Or I thought I did. Well, you'd better be off, Harry. It's getting late."

**Posting this even though I totally could be adding more...I just don't feel like it. :P Hope you enjoy. I'm gonna try to stay awake so I don't get in trouble at work. **

**Review if you like, but please, understand the difference between constructive criticism and bullying someone into writing what you want to hear. This is my version. If you don't like it, write your own. It's not as if I'll sue you for it. **

**That said: I'll post again...sometime...next week...probably...hopefully...maybe Tuesday...maybe...**


	12. Chapter 12

**All right, let's do this :D**

As time wore on, Harry was beginning to think that he would have to buy himself a broom as the Firebolt was taking forever to de-jinx and badgering McGonagall about it only seemed to anger her. He knew better than to pester Professor Snape. To make matters worse, his lessons with Lupin were not going nearly as well as he had hoped. No matter how hard he tried, his Patronus was just too weak to drive the dementor away and he was getting tired of nearly fainting every time the boggart was loosed from its cage.

"You're expecting too much of yourself." Professor Lupin stated at their fourth week of practice. "For a thirteen-year-old wizard, even an indistinct Patronus is a huge achievement. You aren't passing out anymore are you?"

"I thought a Patronus would...charge the dementors down or something...make them disappear..."

"The true Patronus does do that." Lupin offered the disheartened boy some more chocolate. "But you've achieved a great deal in a very short space of time. If the dementors put in an appearance at your next Quidditch match, you will be able to keep them at bay long enough to get back to the ground."

"You said it's harder if there are loads of them."

"I have complete confidence in you. Here. You've earned a drink...something from the Three Broomsticks. You won't have tried it before."

He pulled out two bottles of Butterbeer and Harry's heart jumped.

"Oh!" He caught himself before he gave him and Professor Snape away. "W-what is that?"

"It's Butterbeer." Lupin, smiling, opened up a bottle and gave it to Harry. "Well, let's drink to a Slytherin victory against Ravenclaw! Not that I'm supposed to take sides, as a teacher..."

As they drank quietly, Harry enjoying the warm substance for a second time, Harry finally asked what was under a dementor's hood and the answer he received led to the topic of a dementor's kiss and how this fate was due to Sirius Black if the man was ever caught.

Harry thought on this for a long time before murmuring, "Do you think he deserves it?"

Lupin glanced at Harry before answering, "Do you really think anyone deserves that?"

Harry frowned. "Maybe...for some things...like...Voldemort...he'd deserve it...or worse."

On his way back to his dormitory, he ran into Professor Snape, who offered out the Firebolt, insisting to Harry that it was fine and that he should practice with it, which of course Harry ran straight to the pitch, where his team already was practicing late, to do so. It rode beautifully, naturally. He couldn't even remember how he managed on his original Nimbus 2000.

As the week wore on, he discovered that Ron's rat, Scutter or something, had been eaten by Hermione's cat, Crookedshack or something, which Harry had thought was the funniest thing to happen to Ron. Well, in all honesty, he did feel sorry for the poor bloke, but the rat had been old and Ron now had an excuse to get something newer and younger. This wasn't the only thing Ron complained about lately either. He was often caught whispering to his gang about finding "that spare bit of parchment". It was fairly important because he kept glaring at his fellows who had, obviously, lost it. Harry was sure he heard a word like, "Map" in there somewhere, but then again he could have misheard.

Then it was the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. It had been a wonderful match, with Harry zipping around in absolute luxurious speed on his Firebolt and catching the snitch, but the highlight of this game had been when the dementors appeared and Harry had cast a full bodied Patronus (He had no idea what form it took) and chased them down while he continued the match. Of course it wasn't until afterwards that he discovered the dementors were actually Ronald, Dean, Seamus, and Neville who were scolded by McGonagall and punished by Professor Snape for their "low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Slytherin Seeker!" Amidst all the ruckus of winning the game, Harry was happiest to see the proud looks on not only Professor Lupin's face, but also his Head of house. And then there was partying all night long.

It wasn't until morning that he learned of the attack in Gryffindor Tower. Apparently Ronald had been attacked by none other than Sirius Black, who had been holding a knife. Worse, it seemed that Black had found a list of passwords originally owned by Neville Longbottom, who had lost them, of course, and the rather stupid painting put there at the entrance had let the man in when Black had told him all the passwords. The story was much more elaborate than that, when told by Ron, but this was what Harry had originally heard.

Of course, the Gryffindors blamed him for the attack, but Harry was getting used to that.

The only downside to this attack was that Professor Snape didn't want Harry to visit Hogsmeade at all, even accompanied by an adult, to which Harry had pointed out that Black had attacked inside the castle, not in Hogsmeade, but this didn't seem to matter to the Potions Master. He didn't want Harry anywhere where there weren't several teachers around to protect him.

Then he got the note from Hagrid asking him to meet him in the Entrance Hall, which he did only to find Ron waiting for him as well. It was very awkward and Harry felt an urge in his stomach to run for it. Hagrid met up with them and took them down to his cabin. Apparently, he had a bone to pick with Ron about being so mean to Hermione and he even spread this out to Harry who had promised to help Hermione with Buckbeak's case, only to not. Harry felt bad, he really did, but he had completely forgotten about it and it wasn't as if Hermione ever asked for help.

Afterwards, abandoned in the Entrance Hall, Ron gave Harry an earful about Black, to which Harry had commented coolly, "I thought you were enjoying the attention."

This earned him a black eye, that he refused to tell his Head of House where he had gotten it.

Feeling more and more down with each passing day and with only a couple days before the next Hogsmeade visit, Harry wandered off towards a long abandoned classroom he frequented, only to pause at sight of a rather strange piece of parchment. It was covered with what appeared to be symbols, some of which were moving. Picking it up, he gave it a good look, only to find out that it was a map of Hogwarts, all of Hogwarts with passages everywhere, some he had never seen before, and little footprints with name tags, of each individual on the map. At the top of the map it was beautifully titled: _Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present_ **THE MARAUDER'S MAP**. Stunned, he rushed off to the abandoned classroom and hid inside it to study the map. It was incredible! Of course, he shuddered at the thought of perhaps Sirius Black using this map, but he doubted the man would leave something this valuable lying around...

"Ronald." He said aloud, feeling his ears burn. This belonged to Ron Weasley, no doubt about it, and he had probably come in possession of it from one of his older brothers, most likely the twins.

"How do you work?" He murmured and was shocked to see writing appeared, apparently "written" by Mr. Moony.

_Mr. Moony informs you that this map is for Mischief-Makers only and to be used to sneak about, if you like._

Then appeared more words:

_Mr. Wormtail adds that this map can be used to sneak down to Hogsmeade if you need to. _

Then more:

_Mr. Padfoot _admits that Filthy_ Filch found out about the Passages of the African Jungle Painting, the Wild Boar Statue, the Dungeons' Drain, and the Hidden Doorway behind the Tapestry of the Unicorn and to not bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor as its now caved in. My recommendation is the the one in the Witch's Hump as it leads straight to the cellar of Honeydukes. _(All the while, the places mentioned were circled by some invisible ink.)

And finally:

_Mr. Prongs would like to remind you to wipe the map after you use it by tapping it and saying "Mischief Managed" or anyone can read it. To open the map, tap it and say "I solemnly swear I am up to no good". Do cause loads of trouble and thoroughly enjoy yourself. _

Harry stared at the map as the words slowly melted away. His heart was racing. His mind was churning. And he was thrilled.

The day of the Hogsmeade visit, Harry, invisibility cloak in hand, wandered to the witch and with the word "dissendium" climbed into the witch's hump and began his long journey to Hogsmeade.

Hogsmeade alone wasn't nearly as fun as Hogsmeade with company, but it was rather entertaining taking what he wanted (he left payment behind for it) and enjoying the weather. He caught sight of the Weasley Gang (minus Neville who had apparently lost his Hogsmeade privileges) and the Malfoy Gang butting heads out by the Shrieking Shack, but he ignored it as it was a rather common sight and moved through the town.

Then he nearly ran into his Head of House, who was giving the snow a rather serious study. Only a moment after dodging the man and then Harry was snatched by him and dragged to an alley.

The cloak was yanked off of him and he was getting a full-face glare from the teacher.

"What do you think you're doing, Potter!" The man spat, scowling at Harry with the epitome of rage. Harry felt himself shrinking.

"Out for a stroll..." He mumbled lamely.

"When you're not supposed to be anywhere in Hogsmeade." Snape snarled. "You're very lucky that I suspected you of doing such a thing. What would have happened had you been caught by a dementor or Black?"

"I wasn't." Harry murmured. "I was wearing the invisibility cloak the entire time."

"And I believe we've already gone over that dementors can see through invisibility cloaks." Snape snarled. "How did you get past?"

"I...I left with a group." Harry lied, feeling his gut churning at the idea of lying to his favorite professor. "I-I'm sorry. I know it was selfish, but...it's just so unfair, professor!"

"Whining won't work on me, Potter." Snape snarled angrily. "Now, put that cloak back on and follow me back up to the castle. When we arrive you will turn out your pockets and give me everything you've stolen."

"I didn't steal anything." Harry shot back. "I paid for all of it. I left them the coins."

Snape gave the boy a studious look before finally growling, "Why, Potter? Why must you so blatantly put yourself in danger for mere whimsical desires? Does the sacrifices of others not matter to you? Do you really not care how much risk everyone else puts themselves in for you?"

"I do..." Harry couldn't stop looking at the ground as he finally admitted, "I just...I'm tired of...always being left out..."

The man gave a great sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Potter...fine. You can stay in Hogsmeade for today."

Harry lifted his head in shock. "R...thank you, sir."

"But you must promise to head back with your classmates." Snape instructed sternly. "And you must never do this again. Understood?"

"Understood." Harry nodded fervently.

"And stay under that invisibility cloak."

"I will."

"Enjoy Hogsmeade."

"I will. Thank you sir."

His Potions Master didn't respond, instead slipping off into Hogsmeade as Harry hid himself beneath the cloak and made his way through Hogsmeade, feeling as if he could make the strongest Patronus ever.

**So, for those who think Snape is acting very un-Snape-like and that I should put the words AU in this, let me remind you that any story that wasn't written and published by J.K. Rowling and that is based off of the Harry Potter series IS AU as what she has written is the only possible storyline. As for the un-Snape-like behavior: I firmly believe that he would treat Harry differently when Harry is a Slytherin as he can relate to him. Hope that makes sense. Enjoy! Review if you want!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Onwards we go:**

Harry did not do as his professor said. Instead, he sneaked out the very next day before breakfast to grab some extra sweets, since he felt he hadn't grabbed enough the day before. It had been a really stupid move, for more than one reason. Mostly because he knew better and was now breaking a promise, but also because he nearly ran into Dumbledore while in Honeydukes, though the great wizard seemed to intentionally dodge him. He didn't leave Honeydukes, but went back the way he had come.

That was when he ran into Theodore Nott because Harry had unwisely not checked the map before exiting the Witch's hump. The other boy was a rather tall, thin boy who seemed a bit frail in Harry's opinion like he had maybe been sick a lot when he was younger. Theodore always wore his dark brunette hair a little in his blue eyes and didn't socialize much, preferring to be alone. He was good at potions however, and saw blood-status as very important, much like Draco.

Theodore took one good look at Harry standing there, having just exited the Witch's hump with map and invisibility cloak in hand, and then said, "And now you're going to be my best friend."

Harry's mouth fell slightly open to protest, but realized he couldn't. Theodore Nott knew his secret (two...no three of them) and could go running to Professor Snape if he had wanted, but instead he had offered friendship...in a very Slytherin sort of way, of course.

"And now I'm going to be your best friend." Harry resigned.

To be honest, it didn't turn out to be as bad as Harry had expected. Theodore wasn't much of a talker as it turned out and they enjoyed their quiet companionship rather than awkward conversation. They studied together and Theo (he agreed to let Harry call him this) even went with Harry up to Hagrid during Care of Magical Creatures after Harry had received a letter stating he had lost the case for Buckbeak and the new security measures made it impossible to meet up with Hagrid except during class. Hermione, Ginny, and Ronald had also approached him.

Hagrid seemed sick with grief. "S'all my fault. Got all tongue-tied. They was all sittin' there in black robes an' I kep' droppin' me notes and forgettin' all them dates yeh looked up fer me, Hermione. An' then Lucius Malfoy stood up an' said his bit, and the Committee jus' did exac'ly what he told 'em..."

"There's still the appeal!" Ron stated. "Don't give up yet, we're working on it!"

This didn't seem much comfort to Hagrid, "S'no good, Ron. That Committee's in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. I'm jus' gonna make sure the rest o' Beaky's time is the happiest he's ever had. I owe him that..."

As the five of them started away after class (it was the most awkward moment of Harry's life, admittedly) they heard Malfoy behind them, laughing with his two lackeys.

"Did you see him blubbering? Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic? And he's supposed to be our teacher!"

Harry was sure Ron was about to hex the living daylights out of Malfoy, but Hermione got to him first. SMACK!

Everyone's mouths, even Theodore's, dropped as they watched her slap Malfoy across the face with all the strength she could muster. He staggered. Hermione raised her hand again.

"Don't you DARE call Hagrid pathetic, you foul...you evil..."

"Hermione!" Ginny grabbed onto her friend before she could hit the other again.

"Get OFF, Ginny!"

Hermione yanked out her wand and pointed it at Malfoy.

"C'mon." Malfoy grabbed onto his lackeys and the three rushed off into the castle, heading undoubtedly for the dungeons.

Ron spun on Harry and Theodore. "Bet you're about to defend that little creep."

Theodore shrugged and replied in a soft voice. "He had it coming."

"From a LONG way off." Harry added.

At this Ron focused back on his bushy-haired friend. "Hermione! I can't believe you!"

The day didn't seem to be Hermione's day. Apparently, she missed Charms and later she stormed out of Divination, all of which Harry was astounded to hear from Ginny in passing.

Then it was spring break, the worst spring break of Harry's life thus far. There was so much homework, he felt like he was going to collapse from exhaustion every night and then he foolishly went off to Hogsmeade with Theodore after pretending to his professor to be spending a day in the library. Then he had nearly been caught by Professor McGonagall in the hall of the One-Eyed Witch statue and he had to toss the map aside, so as not to be caught with it. Luckily, she had no proof and he was able to escape without trouble and get back into the library so as to look like he'd been there most of the day.

Sadly, when he returned to where he'd tossed the map, it was gone. He later discovered that Ron had found it and been using it, only to have it confiscated by Professor Lupin, who seemed to know exactly what it was.

School started again and the lessons and homework were enough to give nightmares. On top of this Harry had Quidditch practice every night in preparation for the Slytherin versus Gryffindor match, which would decide the Quidditch Cup. Marcus Flint was extra brutal during practice and Harry felt like he'd be sick after the final match.

The night before, he couldn't sleep, his unconscious mind riddled with nightmares, and so he decided to go for a little stroll in his invisibility cloak. Accidentally, however, he tripped over Theodore who had been lying on the floor and reading by light cast from his wand.

"What are you up to, Harry?" Theodore asked as he stood, straightening out his robes he was still wearing.

"Thought I'd go for a walk." Harry murmured. "I can't sleep...nightmares..."

"Ah." Theodore picked up his book and motioned towards the exit. "Mind I join you?"

"Not at all." Harry helped his...friend...under the invisibility cloak and the two set off about the castle and finally settled on a wall overlooking the grounds. "Cold tonight."

"A bit." Theo opened up his book and continued studying it.

"What are you reading?" Harry inquired, though he was only partially interested.

"About Animagi."

Harry straightened and looked over at his friend. "Really? I want to become an Animagus, but the professors said I had to wait until after the whole Black thing straightened out."

Theo raised an eyebrow and looked over at Harry. "I'm becoming one. I got approval from everyone."

Mouth dropped, Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard. "That's not fair!"

"I can teach you what I've learned so far." Theodore offered. "I mean, really it's not hard. It's just focusing your magical energy around the idea of assuming another form, an animal form and practicing that. If you can perform a Patronus Charm than Animagi shouldn't be a bit of trouble for you. They're considered one and the same basically. Animagi forms and Patronus forms are the same shape too."

"What was my Patronus?" Harry asked, curious. "I never saw it."

"I didn't either." Theodore admitted. "I didn't go to the game, but I heard Draco saying something about it being a bird. Some kind of falcon or something."

"A falcon?" Harry smiled a little. "That's...cool."

"It fits you."

"Thanks."

They sat there for some time with Theo explaining how to focus the magic and having Harry make attempts at it. Thinking of his Patronus form seemed to help and Harry could feel the bubble of magic welling in him as Theo explained should happen.

"You could probably go through the tests now." Theo told him with a hint of pride over his teaching skills. "You seem ready. I've been studying all year and this last lesson was the first time I felt like I could. I'm supposed to start the tests in a few days."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, but the teachers are fairly certain I'm too stressed and all that."

"Well..." Theo shrugged, not knowing words of comfort.

They stared out at the grounds and then Harry gasped and pointed, hoping he wasn't the only one seeing this.

There by the Whomping Willow stood Hermione's orange cat along with a gigantic, shaggy black dog. Theo stood, apparently having seen it as well, and pulled Harry up with him. They watched the two disappear off into the Forgotten Forest together and then they faced each other.

What on earth had they just seen?

**And here we are.**


	14. Chapter 14

**As a warning: (SPOILER) Harry will be undergoing tests and I have no idea how they would really do these tests, so I just came up with crap. Don't hurt me :D**

The following day turned out to be the most stressful game of Quidditch Harry had ever played as he had to make sure they were fifty points up in order to win the Cup. With Marcus Flint screaming at him the entire game and the Gryffindors playing rough and constantly trying to aim the bludgers his direction, Harry was surprised he managed to stay on his broom long enough to catch the snitch.

When the game was finally over, Harry felt as if he could have produced the world's best Patronus, partially because they had won the Quidditch Cup and partially because he was still alive.

Then, the week before exams, he was called into Transfiguration only to find McGonagall, Professor Snape, Dumbledore, and Theodore Nott standing there. McGonagall looked grave, Snape with indistinguishable features, Dumbledore ever-cheerful, and Theodore with a gleam of something mischievous in his eyes. Harry had already figured out what he was doing here for.

"Nott here has informed us that it appears you can muster your magical energy together within you." McGonagall said in a tone suggesting her tiny bit of anger, but there was also a hint of excitement.

"We would like to see this." Dumbledore encouraged with a smile.

"We shouldn't be encouraging him to..." Snape began, but Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him.

Harry did as he was asked and the magical build within felt like it'd burst any moment. Picturing a falcon made it even more painful to keep the magic from consuming him and he was sure, if he wanted, he could turn into a bird right that instance.

"Well," McGonagall gasped in amazement and Harry opened his eyes, the magic dimming in the process. "He honestly is ready for all the tests."

"Should we really be encouraging him..."

"Severus." Dumbledore chuckled. "This is a magnificent skill. I think it would do Harry well to learn it."

Snape sighed his consent.

"Then you will begin your testing this evening." McGonagall finally grinned. "Here at eight. We will see if you can't catch up to Nott."

Harry felt almost as if he could and Theodore explained later during dinner while they were huddled away from the others that it had looked like Harry was about to transform right then and there.

That night, in the Transfiguration classroom, Harry was informed that McGonagall would be turning Harry in several different types of animals, most importantly a falcon. If he endured the constant transfiguration and was able to put himself right after becoming a falcon than he was already far ahead of Theodore.

The transfiguration into animals was the strangest feeling Harry had ever experienced, not just because it made him sick in the stomach and dizzy, but also the constant height changes and sight changes as each animal saw differently from other animals. These transfigurations were very dangerous as well as McGonagall had to be sure not to turn his mind into that of an animal as well, which of course she did splendidly. Finally, he was turned into a falcon and asked to turn back.

To the surprise of McGonagall and the pride of Theodore, Harry did.

"You're definitely a falcon." McGonagall nodded surely. "A Peregrin falcon."

She mused for a long moment and then she finally, in a slightly shaky voice, told Harry to let his magic build until it was about to burst and then turn into the falcon he had been just a moment before.

He did as he was instructed, feeling his stomach churning with excitement, and finally let the magic bubble over. He felt the transfiguration move over him, somewhat painfully at first and then washing through him like icy cold water.

Gazing up at his professor with keen eyesight, he spread his wings, stunned by his own abilities. Then it hit him. He was an Animagus! He was an Animagus!

"Very good, Mr. Potter." McGonagall was wiping at tears in her eyes. "Oh, very good. We will have the Ministry send someone and they'll identify your markings and register you. Oh, how wonderful."

Theodore than took up the rest of McGonagall's attention while Harry practiced flying. As a bird with wings, he found flying did not come as naturally for him as a broom, but he recalled flying on Buckbeak and tried to mimic what he remembered. This helped and soon he had achieved liftoff and was flying about the classroom. He was having so much fun enjoying his new form, he didn't even notice that Theo had managed to become an animal as well.

By the time Harry had realized, Theo was already galloping around the room in a flighty pattern, barely giving Harry even a glimpse of the streak of tawny brown. Finally, Theo stopped and Harry caught sight of the most unusual small deer he had ever seen. Well, he'd read about them and he was sure he saw a couple in a park a long time ago, but he had never actually honestly known for sure seen one.

Theo had become a water deer, also known as a vampire deer because of the downward pointing canine teeth protruding its mouth, which also had no antlers. The water deer wasn't a native to Britain, but it had been released there some time ago. For its solitary, quiet, and small please-don't-see-me nature it really was a perfect fit for Theodore, who would rather the rest of the world not see him and leave him alone for the most part. Harry landed on the top edge of the chair and cocked his head at the deer who looked up at him pleasantly.

McGonagall was crying she was so happy and she called through the floo to have Severus Snape join them in the Transfiguration classroom. He seemed almost appalled by the idea of them already becoming Animagi, but he gave them praise regardless and then asked for them to turn back to ensure they had not gotten themselves stuck permanently.

Of course, they hadn't. They turned back perfectly fine and celebrated with the two astonished professors with Butterbeer and some candy McGonagall happened to have in her desk, not that Professor Snape took any.

"This generally takes about a year or two with proper training." McGonagall informed them. "So for you, Mr. Nott, this was perfectly normal. As for you, Mr. Potter, this was exceptional, though I'm sure the Patronus training was a huge help. At your age, using a full bodied Patronus reveals your animal form and enables training in Animagi to be much much easier. The older a person gets, the harder it is to learn to become an Animagus, but less problems arise during training due to it."

"It was still risky." Snape muttered, but even he seemed proud at this point.

Harry and Nott went to bed feeling like they could soar to the stars if someone asked them to.

The following week exams started.

**And that's what I decided the training should be...well, it's just the tail end of such training anyways...lame, I know. Hope you liked. Review if you want.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: this was a really hard scene to write as I had to make sure everything worked right.**

Harry normally hated the week of exams, but this year he felt as if he was actually doing amazing. With an Animagus form under his belt, he was more than confident in his Transfiguration skills and in D.A.D.A. he couldn't help grinning when he drove the Dementor/Boggart back into hiding. Charms and Herbology he felt he could have done better in, but he was sure he more than excelled at Potions, which Snape eluded to as well. Care of Magical Creatures was a piece of cake for all the students and Harry was sure he flunked History of Magic. As for Divination...

Well that day started to get weird when he ran into Fudge, a Committee member, and an executioner while with Theodore. Ron and Hermione had been there as well, but they hadn't caught Fudge telling Harry and Theo that he would (after the horrible event to happen today) come and inspect their Animagi forms, so they could be registered.

Then Harry had gone to Divination and Trelawney had acted all weird and said a bunch of things Harry didn't want happening at all, but, before he could tell Theodore about it, the boy had motioned to a shuddering Hermione who held out a note to him. It was from Hagrid who informed them that he had lost the appeal and Bucky would be executed at sunset. He didn't want them to come down because he didn't want them to see it, but Harry knew Hagrid could not be alone. It seemed Hermione agreed, but Harry wasn't sure what Theodore thought, though the other boy didn't complain.

"But how are we going to get there." Hermione murmured. "It's not as if you can go, Harry."

"You just go on ahead," Harry told her. "I'll go down there...in a minute."

Theo smiled slightly at this and the two went back to the dungeons to retrieve Harry's invisibility cloak. There they both changed quickly and headed for the Great Hall.

They went down after dinner, so no one would wonder where they were during this time.

Down in Hagrid's hut, they met Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, making the situation rather awkward, but they were all decent to one another if it meant Hagrid didn't have to worry about their drama.  
Buckbeak was outside, enjoying the fresh air and his last sunset.

Harry thought about rushing out and letting Buckbeak go free, but that would have gotten Hagrid in trouble and Harry didn't want the man going back to Azkaban.

Then Hermione found Scabbers, Ron's rat, alive, apparently, though completely unwilling to be held.

"They're comin'..." Hagrid told them and they were all shoved out the back door and they had to sneak around, Harry unable to use his cloak because of the three Gryffindors. They didn't get far enough to not witness the death of the Hippogriff and Harry himself almost had tears running down his face, more because of Hagrid though also because of the poor creature.

As they started back, Scabbers wouldn't hold still and it wasn't for a few minutes before they realized it was because Crookshanks was stalking them.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione groaned. "No, go away, Crookshanks! Go away!"

The cat only stalked closer.

"Scabbers! NO!"

The rat fell to the ground and the cat was pouncing and Ron was chasing the two down. The other four bolted after him and watched him fighting the cat off of his rat as he gripped the rat to him. They tried pulling him to his feet and pushing Crookshanks off of him, Harry astounded with the cat's obsession.

"Part Kneazle, this thing." Theodore stated, picking up the Crookshanks and holding him carefully so he didn't get scratched. "Aren't you? Bloody intelligent creature."

Crookshanks cocked his head at Theo as if he had heard what the boy had said, but then resumed wiggling for escape.

Harry abruptly noticed something bounding their direction, something enormous...a huge jet-black dog. Harry reached for his wand, but the dog jumped, hit him square in the chest and bounded over him, heading straight for Ron.

They all scrambled, Theo setting down Crookshanks, after Ron, but the boy's leg was grabbed by the dog and he was dragged down into a hole at the base of a tree...at the base of the Whomping Willow.

"We have to go for help!" Hermione gasped.

"No!" Ginny screamed, obviously frightened for her brother's safety. "Did you see the size of that dog? Ron's food to it! We have to go get him!"

"We're never getting down there without help!" Hermione argued.

"If that dog can get in, we can." Harry tried dodging a branch, but it took him out at the calves and he slammed into the ground.

"Good luck with that." Theo said dryly.

Abruptly, Crookshanks darted forward, weaving expertly through the branches and touching a knot at the base of the tree, causing the Whomping Willow to still.

"Part Kneazle, that." Theodore repeated with awe.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione was astounded. "How did he know..."

"He's friends with that dog." Harry told her as he started towards the tunnel. "I've seen them together. Come on...and keep your wand out..."

The four started down into the tunnel, following Crookshanks.

"Where does this go?" Hermione whispered.

Harry wanted to answer her, but he didn't want to admit he'd had the Marauder's Map in his possession. They continued until they reached a room, covered in dust and disheveled, and Crookshanks darted into the dark.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack..." Ginny finally murmured as they began to sneak through it.

Harry pointed to long scratch marks on the wall and a wooden chair torn to bits. "Ghosts didn't do that."

They started up the stairs and turned off the lights at the ends of their wands. After a deep breath, Harry kicked open the door.

Crookshanks was on a bed, seeming perfectly content. On the ground, Ron was holding tight to his hurting leg, which was undoubtedly broken.

Ginny and Hermione dashed to his side.

"Ron!" Ginny squealed. "Are you okay?"

"Where's the dog?"

"Not a dog." Ron groaned. "It's a trap..."

"What..." Ginny started.

"He's the dog...he's an Animagus..."

Harry whipped around and held up his wand in the same motion, only then realizing that Theodore had mirrored him perfectly.

It all happened before Harry could think. The muttered "Expelliarmus" and all five wands flying up into the air and into the hands of none other than Sirius Black who slammed the door to the room in the same swell motion.

"I thought you'd come and help your friend." Sirius spoke in a hoarse voice as if he hadn't used it in a very long time. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful...it will make everything much easier..."

Harry felt the rage inside of him like boiling water and he started forward, but Theodore yanked him back, shoving him into the arms of Ginny and Hermione, who grappled onto Harry desperately to keep him from attacking Black. Ronald stood, shaking and in pain, but managed to get between Harry and Black to stand beside Theodore.

"Lie down." Black told Ron. "You will damage that leg even more."

"You can't have him." Ron stated. "I don't like him...at all...but bloody maniac follower of You-Know-Who is going to be killing Harry Potter. You'll have to kill all of us!"

"There'll be only one murder here tonight." Black's grin widened.

"Why's that?" Harry shot, trying to get free of the two girls, but he was in awe over how strong they were. " Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew...what's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"

"Harry!" Hermione tried to quiet him.

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry roared and he broke free of his constraints, only to be captured by them again after a couple of steps. How he wanted to punch the daylights out of Black, forgetting magic and wands.

"I don't deny it." Black whispered. "But if you knew the whole story."

"The whole story?" Harry was shaking so fiercely he was amazed he could talk without sounding like he was speaking through a fan. "You sold them to Voldemort!"

"Harry!" Theodore yelped as if he had been branded suddenly. "Don't use that bloody name!"

There was silence for a moment and then Theo let out a great sigh.

"It wasn't Black."

The following silence lasted a little longer before Harry finally said, "What?"

"It wasn't Black." Theo repeated. "My father told me. Black wasn't the one who ratted out their hiding place. It was Pettigrew."

"How did you..." Black started, staring at Theo in surprise.

"It's a long story." Theo hushed the man.

"But Pettigrew died!" Harry argued and flung a shoulder (as he couldn't get his arm free) in Black's direction. "He killed him!"

Theo shrugged. "Maybe Pettigrew killed himself. He'd made enemies by turning over your parents, Harry. These enemies blamed him for the fall of You-Know-Who and they wanted his blood for it. What they would have done to him would have been far worse than what he did to himself."

"He's not dead." Black croaked and pointed right at Ron. "He's the rat!"

"Scabbers!" Ron gasped, holding onto his rat a little firmer. "No! This is Scabbers! He's been in my family for ages! For tw..."

"Twelve years." Black nodded fervently. "Rather long life for a rat, don't you think? And it even matches perfectly with how long Pettigrew is supposed to be dead. Found himself a nice wizard family, so he could keep up on the news."

"No..." Ron shook his head. "He's my pet."

"He's an Animagus!" Black shouted. "And he's been using you!"

"Aren't you even a little bothered at the possibility you've had a creepy old man in your bed?" Theo muttered at Ron and suddenly Ron had the rat at arm's length and was studying it in slight horror.

It was a poor move as it gave Crookshanks a perfect shot and the cat flew through the air and snatched the rat right out of Ron's hand and carried it, squeaking in terror, towards Black.

"NO!" Ron yelled and made a dive for the cat, despite his bad leg. This toppled Black in his attempt to avoid colliding with the boy. Ginny released Harry in a dash for her brother and Harry yanked out of Hermione's grip and rushed Black, grabbing his wand from the man and shoving it into the man's throat.

"Harry!" Theo also rushed forward, grabbing the other wands, hanging onto his own and tossing the others into the middle of the room. "Wait!"

"I am waiting!" Harry shouted. "Isn't there a revealing spell for Animagi? Cast it!"

"NO!" Ron was still fighting Crookshanks, but the cat dodged when Theo cast a spell their direction.

There was a blinding flash of blue white light and then abruptly Ron was scuttling away from a man standing there, looking every bit like the rat he had been only a moment before. Both Hermione and Theo cast binding spells and the man could move no more.

"He really is an Animagus." Hermione whispered. "But that would mean he was unregistered."

"Precisely." Came a voice no one expected. There in the doorway stood Professor Lupin, looking not even the least bit shocked. "This is a very long story. I hope you all have the patience to listen...and Harry...can you please let your godfather up."

Harry hesitated, but finally moved away from Black, too shocked to argue. All his anger at Black had melted away instantly at the sight of Pettigrew alive and fidgeting with worry.

Listening to the tale of how Lupin had been a werewolf, a fact Harry, Hermione, and Theodore all already knew, in school and visited the shack monthly in order to be able to attend while Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew had made the effort to become Animagi to help his turns be more bearable was perhaps the most interesting thing Harry had heard in a long time. Then they learned how Pettigrew had become the Secret-Keeper and how he had made everyone think it had been Sirius Black and how Black had escaped Azkaban as a dog after learning Pettigrew was at Hogwarts and met Crookshanks who had begun helping him. And also how Lupin had been using the Marauder's Map and found out where they all were and how the Marauder's Map had been the four of them. Lupin was Moony, Pettigrew was Wormtail, Sirius was Padfoot, and James had been Prongs because he was a stag.

After the story was told, Snape revealed himself, offering his assistance to have "the rat" brought before Fudge, who happened to be at the castle "wondering where Harry and Theodore are."

"Why is Fudge looking for you?" Ron asked, stunned.

"Um..." Harry hesitated, but luckily Lupin began giving instructions and soon they were all exiting the Whomping Willow to head towards the castle.

"You know." Sirius began hesitantly. "I don't know if anyone told you, but I'm your..."

"Godfather." Harry finished for him. "Yes. I know."

"Well, I don't know if you'd want to, but when this is all settled, you could come live with me...if you wanted."

"Really?" Harry gasped. "I could really live with you?"

Sirius nodded, smiling slightly. "Of course."

"That would be...that would be amazing!" Harry almost laughed for how excited he was.

Then hell broke loose. Lupin had forgotten to take his potion and began to change while Snape and Pettigrew were still attached to him and Harry had tried to save the two, but Snape managed to free himself, sending a stunner in the direction of Pettigrew in the same process, knocking the man clean out.

Lupin tore at Snape violently, but Sirius morphed into a dog and attacked the werewolf and the two rolled off into the brush. Harry rushed to his professor, but was stopped by the return of the werewolf who began to chase Harry only to have Theodore get in the way, sending out stunners, Hermione and Ginny trying to mimic him. The werewolf shook off most of them, but he was now confused over which person to attack. Harry joined in the fray until a spell from Snape sent the werewolf barreling into the Forbidden Forest.

Harry wasted no time rushing off to find Sirius despite the hollers of those behind him. Theodore was close behind him, trying to stop him, but Harry didn't stop and soon found himself at the edge of a lake with Sirius. He came too late. They were surrounded by dementors and no matter how much him and Theo cast the Patronus Charm, they simply weren't strong enough.

Then something happened from across the lake and Harry was sure he saw his dad there, a stag running down the dementors.

He didn't remember anything else about the night as he was consumed by darkness.

**Rather rushed, but if you're reading this story you already know how this goes, so I didn't want to bore you with a reiteration. **

**Hope you enjoyed. Review if you want.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy!**

"Shocking business...shocking...miracle none of them died...never heard the like...by thunder, it was lucky you were there, Pettigrew..."

"Thank you, Minister."

"Well, you already have an Order of Merlin, First Class. Be difficult to give you another, but I'm sure we could manage something. At the very least get you a nice house, a new wand, and some decent clothes."

"Much appreciated, Minister."

"Nasty cut you've got there...Black's work, I suppose?"

"Actually, Professor Snape, Minister."

"No!"

"Black had bewitched the students...some kind of Confundus Charm, if their behavior was any indicator. As for Lupin...well, he and Black were old friends...probably was letting him in the castle if I am correct over HOW close they were. And as for Snape, well, he's an ex-Death Eater...old habits die hard I'm sure."

"Dear me...and how did this all go about again?"

"Well, I turned into a rat when Black first came after me...knew I couldn't be found alive as he'd likely try to break out of Azkaban to get after me. Sorry, for tricking everyone into thinking I was dead, but it was the only thing I could think to do. And I wasn't registered because of the war and it was an aid to our side if no one knew. He must of found out I was a rat, recognized me in that Egypt picture of the Weasleys...and came after me here at Hogwarts. I ran away from the school, so Harry wouldn't get caught up in it, but it seems he was bent on getting Harry no matter what. Of course, he thought Harry was a Gryffindor. Most people do...I suppose...not that he has ever ACTED like one...but that's beside the point. He kept coming after me and then I saw the students try to take him on in the Shrieking Shack...been keeping an eye on them whenever they leave the castle, you know. I rushed to their aid, but Lupin had already gotten there and weaved some great tale about ME being the bad one if only to save Black's skin. They bewitched the students and then we went out of the Shrieking Shack and Lupin...well, you remember...he's a werewolf...and he turned and Black tried to make a run for it, leaving the students and me for the werewolf...they probably planned for that to happen...and then Snape comes along and he hexes me! When I come to, the werewolf is chasing the children around while Snape is trying to manage it and Harry and Black and that other boy..."

"Nott."

"Yes, Nott...had vanished and I went to help with the werewolf, but Snape tried to hex me again, so I had no choice: I knocked him out with a spell."

"Dear me..."

"And then I drove the werewolf away, but the three remaining children tried to attack me...still, the Confundus Charm...and I had no choice, but to stun them all. I made sure it wasn't a particularily strong stunning. It was all I could...then I went down, saw the dementors attacking Harry and Nott and I drove them off and I tied up Black and got all the students up to the school and here we are now."

"Quite an amazing story. Should be in tomorrow's paper."

"Oh...no, no, no...can't do that. Remember, I'm in hiding. I plan to go back into hiding this morning once Black is dealt with. I'm much better serving the Ministry if I'm still a secret."

"Good point."

Harry's ears were burning as he listened to the conversation, not sure if what he as hearing was real or his imagination. Suddenly, his eyes flew open as he realized what he had been hearing was indeed very real. Bolting upright, he grappled for his glasses and yanked them on and made to get out of bed, but Madam Pomfrey stopped him.

"You're awake." She handed him a piece of chocolate, but he set it aside. She picked it up and handed it to him again. "You need to eat this, Mr. Potter."

"I need to talk to the Minister." Harry argued. "I have to tell him something really important."

"It's all right, Potter." She tried to shove him back into bed. "THey'ev got Black. He's locked away upstairs. The dementors will be performing the kiss any moment now..."

"NO!" Harry shouted, almost screamed as he jumped out of bed and started running towards the exit, but he skidded to a stop at sight of Fudge and Pettigrew entering.

"Harry, Harry, what's this?" Fudge seemed irritated. "You should be in bed...has he had any chocolate?"

"Minister, listen!" Harry pointed at the rat of a man beside the Minister. "HE'S the bad guy! HE was the Secret-Keeper! Black is innocent!"

Fudge wasn't listening though. He was only shaking his head.

"Harry, Harry, you're very confused, you've been through a dreadful ordeal, lie back down, now, we've got everything under control..."

"NO! YOU HAVEN'T! YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN!"

"Minister, listen, please." Theo's voice made Harry jump a little. "You have to listen to us. We weren't Confunded. I swear..."

"You see, Minister." Pettigrew squeaked, seeming more bristled and on edge than when he had been talking to the Minister alone. "Confunded, both of them...Black and Lupin have done a good job on them..."

"Yes...if we catch Lupin, he'll get the kiss as well...endangering students and...siding with Black."

"NO!" Harry's voice cracked from the strain he was putting on it. "You're wrong! Professor Snape saw! He can tell you!"

"Minister! Peter!" Pomfrey was fuming. "I must insist that you leave. Potter and Nott are my patients and neither should be distressed."

"I'm not distressed! I'm trying to tell them what happened! If they'd just listen..."

But Madam Pomfrey stuffed a large hunk of chocolate in his mouth, silencing him, while she began telling the Minister to leave. Harry spat the chocolate out, mouth now dry and chalky feeling.

Just then Dumbledore arrived and Harry immediately blurted, "Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black is..."

"For heaven's sake!" Madam Pomfrey gasped. "Is this a hospital wing or not? Headmaster, I must insist..."

"My apologies, Poppy, but I need a word with Mr. Potter, Mr. Nott, and Miss Granger..." The Headmaster informed her. Harry glanced over at Hermione to see her getting out of her cot, the only of the Gryffindors who wasn't still unconscious. "I have just been talking to Sirius Black..."

"It's safe to assume he's told you the same thing Potter has been saying?" Pettigrew sniffed, but he seemed almost terrified to be in Dumbledore's presence. "About me being the Secret-Keeper and a traitor..."

"That, indeed, is Black's story."

"And does my word mean nothing? That I have been in hiding for these past twelve years, trying to discover more Death Eaters and keep myself a secret from Black so he would not have the will to escape?"

"You lying, miserable little RAT!" Harry spat, glaring at Pettigrew with all the hate and malice and desire for revenge he had once reserved for Sirius Black.

"My goodness, Mr. Potter." Fudge gasped in shock, but Pettigrew laid a hand upon the man's arm.

"It's fine, Minister. He's still Confunded. He's not responsible for his actions..." He added a sad sniff at the end, which earned him apologetic looks from the Fudge and Madam Pomfrey and scowls of loathing from Harry, Theo, and Hermione.

"I would like to speak to Harry, Theodore, and Hermione alone." Dumbledore repeated calmly. "Cornelius, Peter, Poppy...please leave us."

"Headmaster!" Madam Pomfrey gasped. "They need treatment, they need rest..."

"This cannot wait. I must insist."

Madam Pomfrey stormed away into her office, slamming the door behind her, while Fudge consulted his watch and finally murmured, "The dementors should have arrived by now. I'll go and meet them. Dumbledore I'll see you upstairs." And then he left, but Pettigrew stood there still.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Pettigrew whispered.

"I wish to speak to these three alone."

"Sirius Black murdered all those Muggles." Pettigrew murmured. "He betrayed Lily and James to You-Know-Who and he was more than willing to use these students to capture me and to have a werewolf finish them off..."

"I wish to speak to these three alone." Dumbledore enunciated the last word clearly and Pettigrew finally spun and left the room in a scampering way.

The three all started talking at once, trying to explain what had happened, but Dumbledore held up his hand to silence them.

"It is your turn to listen, and I beg you will not interrupt me, because there is very little time. There is not a shred of proof to support Black's story, except your word. Mr. and Miss Weasley are unconscious as is Professor Snape and Professor Lupin is not only discredited by Pettigrew, but also a werewolf wandering in the woods and by the time he is human again it will be too late. A street full of eyewitness saw Black kill all those Muggles and Pettigrew disappear. I myself gave evidence to the Ministry that Sirius had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper..."

"But..." Harry started.

"Listen to me, Harry. It is too late, you understand me? You must see that Pettigrew's version of events is far more convincing than yours."

"But how can they believe him?" Hermione whimpered.

"Because they, in particular Fudge, do not want to believe they have been tricked for the past twelve years. It is so much easier to accept Pettigrew's version than to admit they have failed the community. Furthermore, Sirius has not acted like an innocent man. The attack on the Fat Lady...entering Gryffindor Tower with a knife...without substantial evidence proving Pettigrew is a lie, we have no chance of overturning Sirius or Lupin's sentences."

"But you believe us."

"Yes, I do. But I have no power to make other men see the truth, or to overrule the Minister of Magic...what we need, is more TIME."

He looked directly at Hermione when he said this.

"But..." She started, but then her eyes lit up. "OH!"

"Now, pay attention." Dumbledore told her. "Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this, all of you: YOU MUST NOT BE SEEN. Miss Granger, you know the law...you know what is at stake... YOU MUST NOT BE SEEN."

Dumbledore was at the door now and he consulted his watch. "I am going to lock you in. It is...five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."

"Good luck?" Harry murmured, staring at the door as it closed. "Three turns? What's he talking about? What are we supposed to do?"

Hermione was ignoring him as she pulled out a strange hourglass and threw the chain over the three of their heads.

"A Time-Turner." Theodore stated, awe in his voice.

Hermione turned the hourglass over and then colors were swirling past them until they landed in the Entrance Hall and Hermione was shoving them into a broom closet.

"A Time-Turner?" Harry gasped at his friend. "What...are we back in time?"

Hermione shushed him. "Listen! Someone's coming! I think...I think it's you two."

"Footsteps across the hall..." Theo murmured, his ear pressed to the door. "Yes...moving slowly...just two...it's definitely Harry and I...we've gone down the steps."

"Where did you get that Time-Turner?" Theodore asked. "They're very difficult for anyone to get hold of...let alone a Mud...um...someone like you."

Hermione was red at the insult, but she stuttered out an explanation and then Theodore told them he was sure Dumbledore wanted them to rescue Black...and hopefully Lupin and...maybe even Buckbeak.

This brought on the idea of letting Buckbeak go, so Sirius could use him to escape.

"But what about Lupin?" Harry asked. "How are we supposed to save him?"

"There's no way we can save him too." Hermione groaned. "We don't have enough time."

"We just need to save Black." Theodore finally stated. "Because if we can save Black...well, once Professor Snape comes to and gives his version of the story, they'll believe him and Pettigrew will have to be captured and Black can go free."

"So it's just saving him for now?"

"For now, yes." Theodore nodded.

"Then let's get started." Harry opened the closet door and the three headed out.

**And I'll write more later. :D Hope you enjoyed and review if you want. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Onwards:**

The night repeated itself in a blur and Harry saved Buckbeak, while Theo saved Harry and Sirius Black and himself from the dementor attack with his water deer Patronus. Harry helped, recalling how he had seen a deer running down the dementors, and as he assisted his friend he realized just how powerful and intelligent Theodore Nott was. Then they rescued Sirius from the castle, permitting him to escape on Buckbeak into the dark of the night, Black's promise hanging in the air of Harry possibly meeting his godfather again.

They returned to the infirmary and later were informed that, upon learning Black was free, Peter Pettigrew had disappeared, almost as if he had vanished, and there was no doubt in any of their minds that he had become an Animagus and slipped off. Ronald and Ginny were downright disgusted the rat had escaped and Ron was even mad at Harry for not trying harder to ensure he hadn't. Of course, neither Gryffindors were anywhere near as furious as Professor Snape when he came to and discovered what had happened and Fudge was outright ashamed he had been tricked into thinking Pettigrew was indeed innocent.

"If we ever catch Black," Fudge told them all with sincere apologies. "We'll let him know his name's been cleared. For now, we'll see about catching that rat."

They were all fairly certain the rat wouldn't be caught.

Then things, which were already weren't the brightest, got worse. Apparently, before slipping off completely, Pettigrew had painted words across the entire Entrance Hall in brilliant reds and yellows stating boldly: LUPIN IS A WEREWOLF!

Well, of course, now Lupin didn't feel he could remain a teacher and he made a hasty leave, though not before passing the Marauder's Map back to Ronald, much to Harry's disappointment, though he did get a chance to talk to Lupin before he left at the gates by the carriage to take Lupin to Hogsmeade.

"I wish you would stay." Harry murmured as he watched the man packing his things into the carriage. "It was nice to have someone good at the D.A.D.A. position...and I had hoped...we'd talk more about my dad."

Lupin sighed heavily, apparently torn now by Harry's words. "I'm sorry, Harry. I should have told you everything from the beginning. I should have spent more time talking to you about how things were. I was so ashamed of myself and of Black and how things had ended that I...well, it's all really selfish. In the end, I regret not being more...there for you."

"We'll meet again, though, right?"

"I'm sure we will." Lupin gave him a small smile, but it quickly became a frown. "I...you know, I just realized that Sirius probably doesn't know what House you're in."

"Would it matter?" Harry shot quickly, giving Lupin an apprehensive look.

Lupin hesitated and then murmured. "I'd recommend not telling him. I'll talk to him about it. I'm sure it'll be fine...once he gets over the shock of it...you know, he was supposed to be a Slytherin. His whole family was, even his little brother, but he wasn't...it didn't fit him."

"Maybe, Gryffindor doesn't fit me either." Harry pointed out. "Being a Slytherin doesn't mean I'm evil, right? I mean, look at Professor Snape. He's a good guy."

"Last night..." Lupin paused and then nodded. "Yes, last night proved that more than ever, even before with him faithfully making me my potion. Putting aside all the hate he had for Sirius and me and actually doing something for us...yes. Professor Snape is a very good person, Harry."

Harry couldn't help beaming at this, hearing that his favorite professor, his best friend, was a good person...it made him very happy.

Then Lupin got into the carriage and it started off towards Hogsmeade. It didn't take long for it to disappear from sight.

"You look rather upset, Harry." Came Dumbledore's voice and Harry turned to him. "You should be very proud of yourself after last night."

"But Pettigrew still got away."

"But you uncovered the truth and saved innocent people."

"True." Harry murmured. "I'm just...I just hope everything works out and worrying that it won't."

"Everything always works out, Harry."

* * *

The story of Pettigrew being the traitor and Sirius being innocent spread like wildfire through the school and it was the hottest topic of the Daily Prophet. People were told to, if they ever caught sight of Black, inform him of his innocence and that he was a free Wizard again. The loss of Lupin as a Professor was also a fairly big deal and several ideas for what they'd receive next as a teacher arose.

Harry ignored this babble and focused on trying to get a moment with Professor Snape, but this proved nearly impossible as the man was busy left and right these days, as was normal near the end of term. He finally got a chance on the last day of term, which was also when he got his exam results: passing all, but scraping by on a couple.

Walking into Snape's classroom, Harry spied the man brewing at a table and the boy cleared his throat to announce his arrive.

"Yes, Potter." Snape spoke coolly.

"I wanted to thank you." Harry murmured. "For that night. I don't know the details, but I know you and Sirius didn't get along and that it was probably fairly difficult to listen to him claim he was innocent and all, but thank you, sir."

"Emotions shouldn't get in the way of one's judgement." Snape murmured and then sighed. "Though even for me when it comes to Black, sometimes that is nearly impossible."

"What did he do?" Harry asked nervously.

"He played a nasty trick that nearly got me killed." The Potions Master admitted. "And we've had many exchanges...bad exchanges in the past with one another before even then. It's only natural for the two of us to dislike one another. He was in Gryffindor and I in Slytherin and he was apart of a gang. It's much like you and Weasley and his gang, which is partially the reason why I..."

"Sir?"

Professor Snape grumbled under his breath. "I related to you the moment I saw Weasley and his lackeys attack you. That's why I stopped them. That's why I...befriended you. If it hadn't been for that then I probably would have slapped a "James Potter Replica" stamp to your forehead and forever harassed and bullied you for looking like that arrog...looking like James."

Harry was quiet as he thought about this, but it didn't take him long to finally murmur, "Well, then I'm glad Ronald picked on me, sir."

Snape gave him a sideways glance and then muttered, "Don't you have a new friend...Mr. Nott...to be pestering, Potter?"

Smiling, Harry nodded. "Yes, I do, sir."

And then he left, knowing Snape wanted to be alone now since he didn't know how to handle compliments and having someone be nice to him, especially someone who looked so much like "arrogant big-headed James Potter".

On the Hogwart's express the next morning, Harry and Theo found themselves sharing a compartment with Hermione and Ginny.

"Cheer up, Harry." Theo gave him a small nudge with his elbow.

"I'm okay..." Harry mumbled. "Just thinking about the holidays."

"Yeah..." Theo mused for a moment. "You know, you should come stay at my place this summer. My dad's rarely home and we'll have it all to ourselves. Besides, it's the Quidditch World Cup this summer. I'm going, so you have to go."

"All right." Harry grinned at his friend, mostly because he was glad he actually had a friend. "I bet the Dursleys'd be pleased to let me come...especially after what I did to Aunt Marge..."

"What'd you do to Aunt Marge?"

The entire compartment shared a good laugh over what Harry had done to his aunt and then they played Exploding Snap and bought treats from the cart, though nothing with chocolate as he was rather sick of it lately.

Then Hermione asked, "Harry, what's that thing outside your window?"

Harry opened up the window to find a very small round owl carrying a letter several times bigger than it. Harry took the letter and opened it.

"It's from Sirius!" Harry gasped and Theo asked if he'd read it out loud.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post. _

_Buckbeak and I are no longer in hiding, but staying at my old home. One day you'll have to visit. _

_I asked Dumbledore about taking you in since I'm your godfather, but a very long explanation later and a long talk with Lupin and I was forced...mind you FORCED...to agree you are better where you are now. _

Harry frowned and looked at Theo, "But...why?"

The other shrugged and Harry continued reading.

_Lupin informs me you were sorted into Slytherin and I wanted to let you know that you could have been sorted into any House, or no House, and I still would be very proud of you and happy for you. I hope Slytherin is everything you need and more to help you grow up into the wizard you will become. _

__These words were all the reassurance Harry needed concerning Black's opinion of his House.

_There is something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the Firebolt. Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me. I used your name but told them to take the gold from my own Gringotts vault. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your godfather. _

_I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave you that night last year when you left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you. _

_I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable. _

_if ever you need me, send word. Your owl will find me. _

_I'll write again soon. _

_Sirius_

Harry checked the envelope and gave a shout of joy at the sight of a parchment granting permission from his godfather to visit Hogsmeade on weekends.

"That'll be good enough for Dumbledore." Harry looked back at the letter. "Hang on, there's a P.S..."

_I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat._

Harry resisted scoffing at the idea of Ron as his friend, but passed the owl to Ginny who left to give it to Ron. They were surprised to have him return with her, asking for Crookshank's opinion of the animal before accepting it as his own.

Finally, they reached King's Cross station and Harry exited the platform for the first time with a friend. Uncle Vernon was standing not far from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, though it looked as if he wanted to be a good deal greater a distance. Theo gave Harry a nudge and motioned to an elder man in black look stiff and stuck up and all the bit like a distant relative of Lucius Malfoy.

"I'll write to you about the World Cup." Theodore whispered to Harry before walking over to his father.

"What's that?" Vernon growled, glaring at the envelope Harry was still holding. "If it's another form for me to sign, you've got another..."

"It's not." Harry beamed. "It's a letter from my godfather."

"Godfather?" Vernon shook his head. "You haven't got a godfather."

"Yes, I have." Harry informed him. "He was my mum and dad's best friend. He's an ex-convicted murderer, but he's broken out of wizard prison and he's finally out of hiding. He likes to keep in touch with me, though...keep up with my news...check if I'm happy."

And, feeling like he was on top of the world, Harry set off towards the exit and looking forward to a much better summer than the last.

**End of Book Three. Hope you liked it. Review if you want!**


	18. Chapter 18

**All right, so number four is my least favorite book, which I find rather amusing as the number four is J.K. Rowling's least favorite number, or at the very least a number she doesn't like. (Learned from Pottermore, a great site and its free to join.) This aside, I do plan to try my hardest to actually write through it instead of summarizing it, though there will likely be a lot of skipping. I also would like to forewarn you there will be a lot of description in this "chapter" about places and people not fully described in the books nor properly represented (in my own theory) in the films. **

Summer had started pleasantly at first, but then it had become rather boring for Harry. He spent most of his days in his room, trying to keep up on homework, which the Dursleys always made difficult, and writing letters to all his friends, originally only adults though mostly Theodore Nott nowadays. Theodore's owl was a rather large and heavy Eurasian Eagle-Owl, which was more golden than the standard, named Fleabit because of the black speckles on her chest which made her look fleabitten. She seemed to get along well enough with Hedwig, though they sometimes squabbled when they were aiming for the window at the same time, a conflict that always sent Vernon in running if he happened to be home.

Then Harry had had a terrible dream, a nightmare, about Voldemort that was bad enough to cause his scar to hurt. He didn't tell Theodore about it, figuring his friend didn't really want to know about "You-Know-Who" and his connection to Harry. As far as Harry was discovering about Theo, it seemed the boy wanted nothing to do, not even hearing, about the Dark Lord. Harry of course had decided not to tell Sirius Black, his godfather, nor Remus Lupin, a good friend of his father and of Black, nor Professor Snape, Harry's favorite teacher and his Head of House, nor Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts and a teacher of the Care of Magical Creatures and Harry's first friend ever. He figured telling the adults would only cause them to worry and he didn't want anyone worrying over him. For once this year, he wanted to have a normal year at Hogwarts. Didn't he deserve as much?

Summer didn't start looking up until he received a letter from Theodore explaining a pick-up time for Harry and details for his "respective guardians" on his stay with the Nott family. It appeared as if Theodore had written it, but it had been signed by a _Maximilian Josiah Nott_, whom Harry could only assume was Theo's father. Apparently, Theo would be arriving with his father as they would be Apparating rather than using Floo, since Harry was smart enough to inform Theo that the fireplace had been blocked, and they would keep Harry for the day before the match and the rest of summer afterwards. While the Dursleys had seemed a bit reluctant to let Harry go since it was something Harry wanted to do, the prospect of not dealing with their little wizard nephew raising suspicions from the neighbors outweighed this malice and they had agreed for Harry to go, not that they seemed to understand a word of the letter concerning Apparation.

Harry, admittedly, had never apparated and was therefore very nervous to. Theo had described it as a very unsettling feeling and very difficult for those who were not good at it. Theo had also told Harry they would be arriving several streets away and walking to the house because Apparation was very loud and they needed to make sure they only did it where no one would see them coming and going.

They had set the time of their arrival to five o' clock on Sunday and Harry was so apprehensive he was sure Vernon was absolutely giddy with himself at spying and pointing out the sweat on the back of Harry's neck. Vernon was of course dressed in his best suit and Dudley and Petunia had also put on their best, though only to look impressive for their guests. Vernon made several crude comments while they waited for the Notts' arrival and asked if Mr. Nott would be driving.

"They'll be walking." Harry mumbled. "Don't think they own a car."

Vernon scoffed at this, but didn't say much more. Harry fidgeted, worry rushing through him. Theodore was from a family of supposed "Purebloods" and knew very little about Muggle and Muggle behavior. Harry was absolutely certain that whatever happened here this evening would be positively horrific.

Five o' clock rolled around, but no one arrived. Six o' clock came and went too. Vernon was aggitated and complaining and Harry was tapping his foot up and down in mounting terror. What if they had changed their minds and they didn't want Harry joining them? What if they had lost their way? What if...

Seven o' clock chimed and there was a sure knock on the door.

Harry bolted to it, but Vernon, amazingly prow for his size, got to it first and opened the door to glare intimidatingly at the incredibly wizard-looking man on the other side.

Maximilian Josiah Nott was a tall lean man with a face that had probably once been very handsome, but had been twisted and gnarled with age and lots of frowning. His ice blue eyes were bright beneath heavy white eyebrows eternally pinched into a scowl and a pointed nose dipped down towards his thin grimacing lips. He had a stringy appearance, much like his son, as if he had been given too many long bones in his body, but not enough meat to go over them. His skin was stretched and fuzzy as it hung about his face and white whiskers poked out unevenly along his cheeks and chin in the imitation of an overworked nag. About his body, he wore heavily embroidered black wizard's robes and on the top of his head a pointed wizard's hat. Sparkling and glinting on his fingers were many intricately detailed rings heavily facited with large expensive-looking jewels and around his neck a heavy-appearing amulet hung down past his chest level and caught even the attention of Mr. Dursley. The man was so overburdened with the display of his wealth and prestige he probably weighed as much as Vernon, even though his own body mass was only a sixth the size of Harry's uncle.

He didn't wait for an invitation either, but slipped right in, pushing Vernon aside with a frail-looking, but clearly powerful hand and placing himself right into a chair in the living room, piercing eyes darting about at the very Muggle surroundings he most certainly did not fit in.

Then his eyes flicked over to Petunia and he stated in a voice that, despite its age, demanded absolute obedience. "Tea. Black. Plain. Now."

Harry was immediately given the impression that Mr. Nott didn't believe Petunia would have been unable to understand a question as he commanded her in the way one would a dog or someone who was stupid or at least didn't know very many English words...but Petunia didn't argue. She simply left to do as she was told.

Theodore entered the room, a bit taller and hair trimmed a little shorter and eyes a little keener than last Harry had seen him, and gave Harry a tiny smile, which was barely even a flick up of one corner of his lips, though it was all Harry needed to know that Theodore was glad to see him.

"Packed?" The boy asked.

"Of course." Harry grinned.

"I didn't realize you were staying for tea." Vernon grumbled at the wizard in his living room, who wasn't even bothering to look at him. Harry wondered if he was even listening. "If you had been planning so than it would have been..." He cleared his throat. "Considerate to...inform us...and arrive on time."

This last bit grabbed Mr. Nott's attention and he stated very clearly as if enunciating for the benefit of a young child, "I was not late."

"You said five o' clock." Vernon growled and waved at the clock on the wall. "It is clearly past seven!"

Mr. Nott didn't even look at the clock as he informed Vernon (in a tone implying that Harry's uncle was perhaps mentally unstable therefore in need of gentle treatment and care), "Your clock is broken."

Then with a flick of his wand, which had appeared out of no where, the clock's hands turned back until they were a minute past five.

Vernon's lips tightened. "There is to be no magic in this house!"

Mr. Nott raised his head in a superior way and Harry instantly knew there was about to be a power struggle. Apparently, Theodore noticed as well and interrupted.

"Father, I do believe it's probably best if we set off sooner rather than later. I'm sure the Dursleys would much rather return to their plain normal lives while we return to our much more...well, wizardly lives."

Mr. Nott considered this and stood. "Inform that girl not to finish the tea. We'd much rather not share your company and I'm sure you feel the same." He turned to Theodore. "He's packed."

"Yes." Theodore nodded and Harry abruptly realized that Mr. Nott wasn't bothering to look at Harry.

After an awkward farewell, Harry, along with his trunk, Hedwig, and broom started off with Theodore and Mr. Nott into the quiet dusk of Privit Drive.

"Rather dull House." Theodore commented as he assisted Harry with the luggage.

"Muggle." Harry murmured back, glancing at Mr. Nott, who didn't seem to be listening.

"Never been in a Muggle house before." Theodore admitted.

"And you never will be again." Mr. Nott shot back at them in a nasty voice, far more unpleasant than the one he had adopted while in the Dursleys's household. Harry flinched, but The cast him a reassuring (he really hoped it was reassuring as Theo was just as hard to read as Professor Snape) glance.

They eventually arrived under a bridge where cars would pass over ever so often. Mr. Nott took hold of his son's shoulder and Theo grabbed onto Harry with the muttered warning of "don't fidget". A car started to pass overhead, hitting a bump in the road, and they apparated at the same time.

It was one of the worst sensations of Harry's life, almost indescribable, and it left him feeling sick and dizzy.

"First time apparate." He heard Theo saying as Harry bent over himself and tried to retain the contents of his dinner.

"He'll be fine." Came Mr. Nott's reply as he started away, clearly not concerned.

Harry finally straightened. "That...wasn't too bad."

"Handled it like a true wizard." Theo twitched another smile. "Well, let's get us up to my room. It's late and we have to get up early."

"Where are we near?" Harry asked, surveying the dark about him.

"The closest town is Ottery St. Catchpole." Theodore informed him as he started packing Harry's trunk up some steps Harry hadn't noticed before.

"That's near the Burrow!" Harry gasped.

"That hodgepodge of walls the Weasleys call a home?" Theo snorted indignantly. "Yes, sadly, we're neighbors, though thankfully _distant_ neighbors. We're also neighbors to the Fawcetts, the Diggorys, and the Lovegoods."

Harry gave a "huh" and then stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at exactly what he hadn't expected. Before him were a few steps leading up to a small stone building no longer than Vernon's car, though as tall as a doorway. Peering around, Harry realized they were in the center of a rather large cemetary and what they were walking towards was no doubt the entrance to a person's tomb.

"Don't look so alarmed, Harry." Theo snickered lightly as he started in. "We're not going to be sleeping with corpses if that's what you're worried about."

With these words, Theo disappeared inside and Harry, not wanting to be left in a crypt and certainly not after the dream he'd had earlier in the summer, dashed soon after him.

Down a staircase brought Harry into a long hallway ever reminiscent of the dungeons at Hogwarts with stone walls and a damp floor, but this turned out only to be the entrance hall and soon Harry was stepping down into a rather luxurious living room with black leather and wine red velvet couches and dark wooden furniture and a large fire with rearing stone hippogriffs on either side of it. Honestly, it wasn't what Harry had expected from a Slytherin home as he had often imagined them decorated in emerald and silver.

Three rather large basset hounds, clearly overweight with ears big enough to fly with, all turned their heads to look at him, but none made any effort to get up from where they were sprawled out on the large floor with its grand thick carpet. Harry's eyes wandered around the room at the expensive decor, heavy tapestries, and large paintings before realizing abruptly that the room was circular and, not only that, there were four doors opposing each other on each "side" of the room, with the entrance hall opposite the great fire place.

"Servents quarters and stations, which include the kitchens are through there." Theodore pointed to the far one on the right then to its neighbor closest them. "And dining hall through this one."

He motioned to the closest left side one. "That's the hall for guests and extra rooms for storage." Then he started to the far neighbor of the guest hall. "And this one is family only. My father's study and the library are down this way. Don't go in them. He's really particular."

"I'm just going to follow you." Harry told his friend and he was led down the new hall, which was as warm and comfortable as had been the sitting room. All the doors were on the right side leading into the different rooms and the hall was very long. Theodore, apparently, had his room at the very end.

His door opened up to another set of stairs, this one spiraling down into a large living area with a bedroom and private bath. Another bed had been moved into the living space for Harry and this had pushed all the furniture into a more cramped area. Unlike the living room above, these rooms were bedecked with Slytherin motifs everywhere from banners to bed makings in emerald and silver to posters of the Quidditch team to a giant silver snake intertwining with itself across the ceiling. Harry grinned at it all, enjoying it thoroughly and wishing he could have decorated his own room similarily. The other thing about the room that Harry liked were the many book shelves and the potions station tucked in a corner.

Theo introduced him to his black cat named Slinkers who had a rather ugly mug from getting in fights with some of the creepy crawlies down here and showed him some of the magical items his father had given him over time, or more rather that he had earned through hard work of pleasing the nearly impossibly difficult to please man he called a father. He only had two things: an odd egg-shaped item he had finally figured out had a charm on it to ignite curiosity, but did nothing else, and a strange rock that let out a low humming, but he had yet to discover its secrets. Apparently, his father wouldn't tell him what the items did, but rather forced him to work it out on his own. Harry thought this was a bit cruel on Mr. Nott's part, but he also felt a tinge of jealousy, which he masked, at the idea of Theo getting something, anything, from his father when Harry could never even hope for such a thing.

It wasn't long before a sourceless voice ordered them to bed and Theodore explained that his father had a spell on the walls so all he had to do was think about who he wanted to talk to and the words would reach them.

They changed and crawled into their beds, which were further apart than Harry had wanted them to be. Silence hung dead in the air, interrupted only by Slinkers' occassional batting at the walls and furniture.

Finally, Harry whispered into the dark, "Are you still awake?"

"I am."

Harry only hesitated a moment before asking, "Does your father not like me?"

Theodore shifted in his bed, but did not respond immediately. "He's not fond of you, but he's into ancestry and...and...well, what does his opinion matter, Harry? You're my friend. He's just going to have to deal with it."

This made Harry smile. "Yeah, you're right."

"You want to just come sleep over here, Harry?" Theodore asked then. "It's big enough for both of us to not even notice. That bed seems too far away."

Harry climbed out of bed almost instantly at the request. "Sounds much better."

Sleep came quickly after Harry had settled down again.

**And that's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed the update! Review if you want.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Woohoo! I'm fairly impressed with myself to keep at this! (I mean, I'm starting the second part of book FOUR of all things, so that's saying something.) Thank you for reviews and favorites! It makes my day every time I see them. :) Furthermore: I am taking full liberty here by (SPOILER) creating a new creature. Enjoy!**

The following day found Harry awake before the sun was even up and riding behind Theodore on the oddest little pony he had ever seen. It was rather shabby with a long woolly grullo-colored coat and frizzy locks of mane and tail all knotted and muddy. Its short legs rose high with each step and it felt and seemed like it was stomping instead of walking. Theodore explained it wasn't a real "pony" by Muggle terms, but a creature called a Burok, which was much like a Kneazle since it looked almost exactly like another animal (in this case a horse), but wasn't at all. Burok were very dangerous, Theodore further explained, because of their intelligence and were considered to be right up there with Acromantulas, Basilisks, Dragons, and Werewolves.

"Because they're considered a bit temperamental and when they're mad they can cause crops to wilt and disease to spread and they can even affect the weather. Their officially rated at five X's, but you can own one if you have a license for one, like my father does. Sleipner here is an especially even tempered Burok and therefore is perfectly safe to ride."

He further informed Harry that Burok were the fastest horses alive, able to outrun unicorns and flying dragons and lightning if they wanted. Furthermore, they were also able to run on air and walk on water and, by rumors, Apparate to the answer of someone they know who's in need. In ancient times, they were believed to be the immortal (because they live what seems an unnaturally long amount of time) horses of the gods and even wizards and witches practically worshipped them, though mostly because they were rare and misunderstood.

"More and more common nowadays as wizards and witches are starting to figure out that the five X's are only for if you get them mad, which turns out is pretty hard to do."

Sleipner gave a snort as if he was agreeing.

They continued their ride, this time Theodore was telling Harry how they were going to use a Portkey (he had explain what that was too), but the closest one was quite a distance, hence the leaving so early and riding Sleipner, who would get them there on time one way or another. Harry didn't want to know the other way.

Thankfully, they arrived with time to spare and Sleipner decided to stay with them grazing while they sat down on the grass beside an old boot and waited for the others to arrive as Theodore finally admitted they would be accompanying the Weasleys.

"They're the only family in the area to accompany...well, they're pure-bloods, so my father concented to let me travel with them."

"You're father's not coming to the tournament?" Harry asked with pinched brows.

"No." Theodore shook his head. "He doesn't like Quidditch. I'm not much for it either, except our Slytherin team, but I know you like it..."

Harry smiled and thanked his friend.

Not long afterwards, Mr. Weasley and his spawn (as Theodore called them), Ronald, Ginny, and Fred and George, and Ginny's friend, Hermione all turned up along with Mr. Amos Diggory and his son, Cedric, whom had beaten Harry in Quidditch the year before, a fact the man seemed to like to rub in Harry's face.

"I didn't know the Nott's lived near here." Mr. Diggory admitted, giving Theo a welcoming smile, though there was a hint of nervousness in his eyes.

"We prefer it that way." Theo told him dryly. "Less house calls."

Mr. Weasley gave a weak laugh to this. "How is your father these days?"

"Old...his back has been bothering him lately. Some days he can barely stand straight."

"Ah, yes...tends to be the sad result of good potion-makers. Is he still much into it?"

Theodore seemed to struggle a little, not used to this much socializing. "S-sometimes...I don't see him much."

"Busy then?"

"Preoccupied with more important things."

"Well, I'm sure he looks more into quality than quantity." Harry had the impression Mr. Weasley was trying to reassure Theodore, but this only caused the Nott boy to adopt a cool bored tone Harry was coming to realize was Theo's personal survival technique when he was talking about something uncomfortable.

"More like he's too old to put up with young people."

"I doubt that." Mr. Weasley seemed even more on edge now. "I'm sure he's..."

"A wonderful git of a dark wizard father." Harry heard a twin mutter to his counterpart and the two laughed lightly.

For the first time, Harry saw Theo mad.

"Accusations against my father during the first wizarding war were disproven through substantial evidence of his innocense." Theodore bristled as he glared with loathing at the twins. "Keep your own opinions to yourself, blood-traitors!"

"All right, all right!" Mr. Weasley quickly got in the middle before a squabble broke out. "Well, it's about that time."

After Theo had instructed Sleipner to return home, they all gathered around the boot, which was now being held by Mr. Diggory, and each touched a piece of it. Then they were spinning away.

* * *

It took time to get settled down with the Weasleys in a tent that from the outside looked rather small, but which was much larger on the inside. Even then it was going to be cramped. There was supposedly no magic allowed, but Mr. Weasley admitted that wizards and witches couldn't help showing off when they were gathered together like this.

He then ushered Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Theo off to get water. The two girls, sadly, ditched them at some point and it was just the three boys left to walk awkwardly together towards the tap on the other side of the camp. When they ran into Dean and Seamus, Ron's friends, the red-head abandoned them and Theo and Harry were left with getting the water.

Then Harry spotted a young wizard playing and an idea struck his mind, "Theo...I have a question?"

"All right."

"What about school before Hogwart's? Do younger wizards and witches go to a wizard primary? I mean, I know you can't have gone to a Muggle school, not only because of all the Pure-blood stuff, but also all the accidental magic and things..."

"Actually, they do." Theo told Harry. "A lot of young wizards and witches go to a Muggle primary school, but quite a few are homeschooled like the Weasleys who were taught by their mother. As you said though, Pure-bloods wouldn't send their child to a Muggle school and there are teachers for hire from the Ministry who will help tutor children, but it is still up to the parent to teach."

"Is that how you were taught?"

"No." Theodore shook his head. "I went to Ottery St. Catchpole Primary School, a Muggle school."

"Why?" Harry was quite stunned, amazed a Pure-blood boy who wasn't considered a blood-traitor had gone to a Muggle school.

"My mother died when I was very young." Theo explained quietly. "And my father took it very hard. He decided he didn't care what happened to me, so he sent me away to the nearest Muggle school since it was easiest. I would ride Sleipner most of the way and then walk the rest. Never really liked them Muggles though. They just see us all as too different from them. They don't understand us...even if they don't see the magic or know what we are. I could never get along with them."

Harry remembered his own childhood and friends he could have made if it hadn't been for Dudley. He wondered if they would have remained friends with him upon seeing some of the strange things he could do when in need of it and he instantly understood what Theodore was talking about. Accidental magic aside, wizards and witches had an air about them that was very different from Muggles. If a Muggle wasn't drawn to this oddness, they would instead be repulsed by it or at the least misunderstanding of it.

"Don't tell the others." Theo told Harry with an almost plea in his voice. "Especially...the Slytherins. They wouldn't understand."

"They don't already know?" Harry asked in surprise.

"No. I wouldn't dare tell them, especially Malfoy and his two sidekicks. They all were homeschooled by their parents like normal Pure-bloods. They'd look at me differently, maybe even down on me for it, and they'd...I don't really want to know what kind of treatment they'd dish out upon learning I wasn't exactly like them."

Harry nodded. "Don't worry. I won't tell, but didn't they come over? Didn't they ever see?"

"You're the only friend I've ever had come over." Theo gave a tiny flick of a smile. "I've always gone over to the other's houses, but there's no way you'll ever hear my father's permission to let me sleep over at your house, Harry."

"You won't hear the Dursleys' permission either." Harry shared a light laugh with his friend as they finally arrived at the tap.

* * *

That night at the match, Harry and Theo did not follow the Weasleys up to their seats, but instead went to their own somewhere in the middle of the roaring crowds and enjoyed a wonderful game and bags and bags full of sweets and snacks. By the time they were back in the tent, they had nearly exhausted the excited chatter over Ireland's win, though famous Seeker Viktor Krum had caught the Snitch. Even Theodore had been excited, saying it was the craziest game of Quidditch he'd ever seen. It took some time to finally settle down to sleep, but once Harry had stopped talking he was amazed at how quickly he was swept off to it.

Then he was awoken with a start by Mr. Weasley sounding worried and then Harry was outside, tugging on a coat, and witnessing wizards in masks torturing the Muggles who owned the camp. It was horrific to see. Theodore was suddenly very on edge and he yanked Harry hard into the forest even before Mr. Weasley began ordering his children to hide.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, somewhat terrified.

"Death Eaters." Theo told him in a hiss. "Followers of You-Know-Who from the first wizarding war...making sport of the Muggles...and I'm sure they wouldn't mind getting a wand pointed your direction, Harry."

"Over here!" Came a call in the woods and Theo tugged Harry right on over to Draco who was leaned against a tree and looking smug. "Deserve that, don't they, stupid Muggles."

"I don't..." Harry started, but Theodore elbowed him hard in the side, silencing him with an oomf.

Theo insisted the three of them go further into the forest, but Draco didn't seem worried and also didn't want to leave.

"Scared, Nott?" Draco drawled, but there was a slight snarl in his voice. "It's not as if you have anything to fear...only Potter."

"And we're going." Theo grabbed Harry again and they started off into the woods.

At one point they passed a House elf, Harry recognized from earlier who belonged to Barty Crouch and then they finally came upon three Veela surrounded by men who were all bragging about things that weren't even true.

Harry glanced at Theo, but noticed his friend wasn't paying the Veela much mind.

"You know, I noticed," Harry finally murmured. "The Veela seem to affect every bloke I've seen except us."

"Got to like girls to be affected by Veela."

Harry's mouth dropped and he stopped dead in his tracks, which jerked Theo backwards. Annoyed, Theodore gave Harry a brief glare before asking sharply, "What?"

"I don't like blokes." Harry stated factually.

"Doesn't mean you have to like blokes in general." Theo snorted, crossing his arms. "If you even like just one bloke and no girls, a Veela can't affect you."

"I don't like a bloke." Harry amended.

Theo rubbed the back of his head. "But if you don't like any girls than any bloke you like, even as a friend, becomes what you like, right? Therefore a Veela can't affect you."

"I don't like any blokes." Harry amended again.

Theo sighed. "But the Veela don't affect you, right? Therefore you like a bloke, Harry. That's just how it works. Of course, if you feel left out, I'm sure you can go over there and make a fool and laughing stock of yourself. I'll just wait for you here."

Blush came over Harry's face at this and he muttered that he didn't want to do that either.

"Then let's keep going." Theo started away, but then suddenly screams were erupting all around them and Harry and Theo's eyes turned skyward to the brilliant green sign above them: of a skull with a great snake weaving through it. Theo yanked on Harry hard until they were breaking into a run while Harry panted out questions that he got no answers to. They ran into several people left and right, but it didn't seem that Theo was paying any attention of them. He wanted to get out of there.

"Theodore!" A ragged old voice called and Theo spun to it and Harry abruptly recognized Mr. Nott, who looked significantly older at this moment and was shaking in a hunched way. Theodore latched onto his father a moment later and then they had Apparated.

* * *

Harry didn't get an answer to his questions until the next day and not until Theodore had wished his father goodbye. Apparently Mr. Nott left frequently to visit old friends and rarely spent any time at home...ever.

"Usually only a couple days and then weeks away. He won't take us to get our books, so we'll need to get them...and then get ourselves to the Hogwarts Express as well..."

The answers Harry received were not comforting and reading the Daily Prophet about the incident only made his nerves dance. Apparently, everyone had been looking for Harry until they'd received a note from Mr. Nott explaining that Harry was safe and sound at his residence, which made the Ministry, in particular Mr. Weasley, look a little stupid. Harry hoped Ron's treatment of him didn't worsen because of this.

The boys spent the first week predominently in the old cemetary (which no one visited anymore) riding their brooms, though it was very clear that Theo was not particularily good at it, and riding around the surrounding magical woods on Sleipner and Nuckel, another Burok who was a little smaller than the former and had a large lighter patch on his rump. Theodore said this patch was from catching on fire.

"Buroks don't burn." He told Harry. "Not really, anyways. When they "catch on fire" they just wait for the flames to burn out, but every where the fire touches, it turns their coat lighter. Some people value white Buroks because they're said to be more powerful and so keep catching them on fire until they turn white. Real cruel to do so though because Buroks are still kind of horse-like and they don't really like fire."

"Are white Buroks more powerful?" Harry asked.

"No one really knows." Theo shrugged. "They get caged up because most white Buroks run up into the sky at the first chance they get and never come back. Some theorize that white Burok become so enthralled with the fire they've been put through so much in the past that they run away to live in the sun. Caged Burok don't do much at all."

Then they went to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. It was practically chaos with students doing last minute shopping which had been hindered by the World Cup. They were nearly done with their shopping when they noticed they had a new item to get: dress robes.

"That seems a bit silly." Harry muttered, but Theodore just shrugged and they went to get Harry some dress robes. "You don't need any?"

"I already have some." Theo gave a weak smile at the look Harry cast him. "Pure-blood."

That was a good enough answer.

After the robes, they went to get some ice cream and were met by Professor Snape.

"Ah, thought you'd wait until last minute to do you're shopping?" He sneered and it didn't take a genius to figure out he was in an especially bad mood. For a second Harry wondered if the man had been rooting for the Bulgarians, but he quickly dismissed this idea as it was likely Snape hadn't even bothered to keep track of the game let alone attend it.

"Hello, Professor." They both said and smiled at the glare he cast them as if speaking in unison was one of the worst atrocities students could do. Harry continued with, "Are you doing last minute shopping as well?"

"No..." He drawled, scowling at Harry. "I'm not an inarticulate little rock like you, Mr. Potter."

Harry snorted down a laugh and tried to pretend he'd choked on ice cream.

"Something wrong, sir?" Theo asked coolly.

Snape snarled instantly. "Oh, nothing out of the ordinary, Mr. Nott, I assure you. Just more foul evil work from the Ministry as they throw wicked tricks at Hogwarts while we are still in the possession of a rather troublesome pupil who will undoubtedly get himself entangled in this mad adventure and need rescuing time and time again only to come out looking like a hero regardless of the trouble he puts his teachers and protectors through...typical."

"You wouldn't happen to be referring to me, would you, sir?" Harry asked as innocently as possible.

"Can it, Potter." Snape hissed.

"What is the Ministry doing to Hogwarts?" Theo asked, but this only caused Snape to growl through gritted teeth that it was forbidden for him to say as it was supposed to be a "surprise", which apparently was something he disliked greatly.

After a few more comments pertaining to how much the Ministry was lacking in intelligence or even common sense, Snape took his leave, abandoning Theo and Harry to a million questions.

The last week of summer was spent in much the same way as the week before and Harry asked near the end of it why Theodore never thought to bring Sleipner to Hogwarts.

"I'm sure Hagrid would love him and even help take care of him."

"The centaurs would kill him." Theodore explained. "If they ever knew a Burok was near their woods, they'd do their best to kill him, which could get very ugly. Centaurs don't much like magical horse-like creatures aside from Unicorns and Thestrals."

"Thestrals?"

"Yeah." Theodore didn't offer up an answer.

Finally, they went back to Diagon Alley and walked to King Cross's Station where they got themselves onto the Hogwart's Express and started, finally, on the journey home.

**So the Burok is my creation. No one else is permitted to use it. I really like them, hence their frequent mentions in this chapter. I'm not really a horse person aside from Buroks and Thestrals...but that's not important. Hope you liked this chapter! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Remember I am a person too and my feelings matter...pfft...that sounded so lame :D *ignore that* I want to remind everyone that this is my least favorite of the Harry Potter books (not to say I don't love it because I do, but in light of number 3, 5, & 6 it just doesn't compare) and I was very tempted to skip it [like I did the first two (only because they've been done by others already)]. Therefore, I would like to inform you that writing these chapters is very very very VERY difficult for me as I have to read the book and watch the movie bit by bit and sort through what I want to keep, toss what I don't feel like dragging myself through, and make it more fitting for a Slytherin Harry instead of for a Gryffindor Harry. Not to say that this is necessarily hard or not enjoyable, but it is time consuming. Thankfully, I don't have a life and I need this to throw my emotions at. **

**For those who didn't bother reading the above: you're not missing much. **

**Enjoy!**

Harry and Theodore found themselves stuffed into a compartment with Draco and his two lackeys, Goyle and Crabbe, but neither were too worried as the Malfoy heir would soon be off patrolling the Express in his bi-annual train hunt for weak people to pick on, preferably first years and Gryffindors. While Draco was there he informed everyone how his father had wanted him to go to Durmstrang, but his mother hadn't wanted him going to school so far away.

"Ever thought of foreign exchange?" Draco asked them after a long lull in the conversation.

Theo answered. "I did. Tried to convince my father to let me attend the schools of either Australia or Canada. Wouldn't let me, of course."

"Too far away?" Draco mused.

"Doesn't like foreigners."

"What about you, Potter?"

"Never thought about it." Harry didn't want to admit that he didn't know it was an option.

Eventually, Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe left and Theodore and Harry started about playing Exploding Snap. It wasn't long into their first game that Harry suddenly remembered something that had happened while at the World Cup and he asked (a bit out of the blue), "Theo, do you like blokes?"

Theo didn't even look up from the game as he replied coolly, "Yeah."

"Y-you do?" Harry inwardly cursed for stuttering.

"Is that a problem?"

"N-no." Harry focused pointedly at the game. "Just shocking, I guess. I mean, I've never really thought about liking blokes."

"It's normal in the wizarding world."

"Is it?"

"Well, Dumbledore likes blokes, you know."

"He does?" Why his voice squeaked was beyond Harry, but he decided to blame it on puberty.

Theo snorted a small laugh. "Well, yeah. Everyone knows that. Some, well...just Rita Skeeter...even said he had a thing for You-Know-Who and that the war was started because they had a falling out of some kind. It was all just lies spread by her, of course, and he refuted all such claims, but they circulated for a great time."

"Is he...single...now?" Harry inquired, a little nervous for some reason.

"Why? Interested?"

Harry gagged at the question and Theo snickered.

"I don't think he's ever been in a long-standing relationship...but I'm only fourteen, Harry. I don't really know that stuff."

"Oh, right."

They continued playing silently as Harry thought about what he had learned and came up with another question.

"Can...you know...wizards marry wizards and witches, witches?"

"Yeah." Theo shrugged. "Of course. We're not Muggles, you know. We understand that's all right."

"Understand that, but not Muggle-borns?" Harry regretted the question as Theo gave him a dark glance.

"The only problem with Muggles and Mud...uh...Muggle-borns came from the Statute of Secrecy." Theo drawled, his glare becoming a bored facade, which he wore to mask what he was really feeling. "Originally, wealthy wizarding families like the Malfoys and Notts were big in Muggle circles, often marrying into their royalty and nobility in order to obtain more and more wealth. They had no problem with the wealthy of the Muggle populace because it assisted them in their own rise in riches. They strongly opposed the Statute of Secrecy because it would pull them from these circles. However, once it was passed, they, not wanting to be accused of breaking any laws, refused to admit they had been connected to such people and followed the next craze, which was the Pure-blood mania. Thus, they pretended they had no Muggles in their past lines and began to restrict themselves to only those who were believed to be the same. They felt they would gain greater influence if they were up with the times. Pure-blood mania is just a phase. Mind you, a long-standing one. Eventually, it'll fall out."

"I don't think prejudice is just a phase, long-standing or not." Harry shot back, more heatedly than he had intended. "It's just an excuse to belittle other people and think better of themselves."

Theodore's eyes flicked with something bitter and, maybe even, violent. "Is that your opinion of me?"

Harry's stomach squirmed. "Well...you...it's...you don't seem like you really like picking on others and you...don't say _that_ word around me."

"Your mother was one." Theo said dryly. "A Muggle-born, wasn't she?"

"Y-yeah."

"Than of course I can't say it."

"But you'd say it if she wasn't a Muggle-born?"

"Of course."

"But...you just said families like Nott and other supposed Pure-bloods have Muggles in their past and probably Muggle-borns as well!"

"And?"

"That means your blood isn't any purer than mine!"

"Both of my parents were Pure-bloods, whose parents were Pure-bloods, whose parents were Pure-bloods. Anything past that doesn't matter."

"So do you think less of me because of my blood then?" Harry was standing now. "You and I can both become Animagi! We're both top of the class in potions and transfiguration and charms and D.A.D.A. and we were both able to cast full-bodied Patronuses last year when we were only thirteen-year-olds! How are we any different? My blood doesn't make me any less a wizard than you!"

Theo hadn't moved while Harry's voice had begun to rise with each sentence until he was shouting, red-faced and ears prickling with his rage. Instead, a calm had settled over Theo's face and when he spoke, the soothing liquid of his voice cooled some of Harry's anger.

"I never said any of that." Theo stated. "I was only telling you what Pure-bloods think. Don't assume I don't understand, Harry. I've gone to a Muggle school just like you. I know what it's like to feel different from everyone else, just like you. I understand isolation and mistreatment and feeling like no one likes me or wants me around. I know exactly how you feel because I've experienced a lot of what you have, Harry. Our magic is similar because of that, not because of our blood or our parents or the House we're in. We have the same experiences, the same trauma in our past, and this is what gives us power and a will to strive forward and prove ourselves."

Harry sat down, feeling very heavy and very tired. "I'm sorry...I...shouldn't have yelled."

"It's all right." Theodore shrugged it off as if it was nothing. "But you have to understand, Harry, that terms like "Mudblood" and "Blood-Traitor" come naturally to me. Before coming to Hogwarts, I didn't even know they were considered offensive."

Frowning, Harry laid down his cards and leaned back in his seat. "Ugh...this blood drama is stupid..."

Theo began putting the game away. "Maybe...look, the trolley's here. Let's get some snacks. I'm starving."

After loading up on snacks and beginning their tri-annual sweets gorging, Harry finally asked another question, "So, if you like blokes, do you have anyone...you know...special...in mind?"

"I'm only fourteen, Harry!" Theo laughed as he opened a chocolate frog. "Mmm...Dumbledore again..."

"Do you have Merlin yet?" Harry asked as he looked at his.

"You have Merlin!" Theo practically dove over to Harry's side of the compartment. "That's supposed to be the hardest card to find!"

"You can have him." Harry passed the card over to his friend. "You've been looking for him longer. I don't mind waiting."

Theo took the card and gave Harry what was probably his first real smile. "Thanks, Harry."

"Of course." Harry ate his frog and then moved on to a pasty. "So, no one, huh?"

"Well, considering _you're _the only person I'm close to..." Theo's eyes were mischievous.

Harry wrinkled his nose. "You don't have a...uh...crush on anyone?"

"No." Theo shrugged. "I mean, I only figured out over the summer that I don't like girls."

"Oh..." Harry hesitated and then mumbled, "And you think I'm a bloke-liker?"

Theo rolled his eyes. "Pueramoris is the technical term. It means "boy love" in Latin and can also be applied to a witch who likes wizards. A witch or wizard who likes witches is called a Puellamoris, which is "girl love" in Latin. And, yes, I do think you're a Pueramoris."

"That sounds like a spell." Harry sighed.

"It is." Theo pulled out his wand. "If I cast Pueramoris at you it will glow blue if you like blokes, but won't do anything if you like girls. The other spell obviously works in the opposite way."

And before Harry could object Theo had cast Pueramoris and a blue glowing light washed over Harry.

Blushing profusely, Harry stood as if to leave, but then sat back down and covered his face. "That was mean, Theo."

"Sorry." Theo put his wand away, but didn't seem to really mean what he said. "Well, now you know...of course, it's still subject to change."

"Great..."

"You're only fourteen, Harry. You're not supposed to know for sure yet. I mean, you can, but...most people don't know until their older."

Harry sighed and reached for another pasty. "How do you know this stuff, Theo?"

The other boy shrugged. "I read a lot. Used to because I was isolated enough from the wizarding world that I wanted to make sure I knew as much as I could so I didn't get left out or look ignorant."

"I wish I could have done that." Harry glanced at a school book he had brought into the compartment and been reading while Draco controlled the conversation. "I feel as if I'm so far behind everyone else."

"You'll be fine." Theo stood. "Well, we're getting closer. Better change."

Pink flooded Harry's cheeks and he turned his face fully away from Theo as he didn't want to see and get nervous. While he was sure Theo didn't see _him_ that way, the idea of changing in front of someone who liked blokes was nerve-wracking. The idea was similar to the idea of changing in front of a girl. Fumbling with his robes, he got into them as quickly as he could without looking at Theo, mostly because he didn't want to see Theo looking at him as that would only increase Harry's anxiety.

In his head he repeatedly whispered, _I'm not homophobic. I'm not homophobic._

He wasn't. He had no problems with a bloke liking a bloke or any of that. Sure, it was currently a natural reaction to be wary, but it was only because Harry had never been in situations like this. He lived with the bloody Dursleys! How else was he supposed to react to something new like this? He took his seat with his gaze glued to the floor as Theo continued to take his time changing.

He wasn't homophobic and he didn't see Theo differently now that he knew the other was...Pueramoris. The fact was he simply wouldn't change in front of a girl because girls usually liked blokes, therefore, if a bloke liked a bloke it wasn't really proper to change in front of him either...right? His eyes flicked up and he caught sight of Theo's back and shoulders, thin with sharp angles, and his gaze flew to the floor again.

He was fourteen. He didn't need to be thinking about this stuff. He could wait a few more years before he gave it any serious thought...right?

"You'd think I was going to hex you, Harry." Theo snickered and Harry's eyes were brought back up to find his friend's laughing eyes. "Hey, I have a question for you."

"Go for it." Harry murmured, hoping for a change of topic.

"What do you think of long hair?"

"I like it." Harry told his friend. "Why? Gonna grow yours out?"

"Thinking of it."

"Go for it. It'd look good on you."

"Than you'd like it?" Theo sniggered and Harry hit him lightly.

"Can it, Theo."

Not long afterwards, they arrived at Hogwarts.

**Well, addressing youth sexuality is not normally a thing for me, but I felt like bringing it up here. Hope you don't mind my invented terms and spells. I'll update whenever I have time or energy or emotional stability. :D Hope you enjoyed. Review if you like. **


	21. Chapter 21

**When I have nothing to put here...I always feel awkward writing something here...oh, well...**

**Enjoy!**

At the Hogwarts opening feast, Harry was first surprised that the Sorting Hat sang a different song every year as this was the first year he had witnessed the sorting after his own. Secondly, he was shocked by the cancellation of the Inter-House Quidditch Cup. Thirdly, he was stunned by the introduction of "Mad-Eye" Moody as their new Professor in Defense Against the Dark Arts and that this ex-Auror had a thing in for most of the Slytherin House members' parents and for their beloved Head of House, Professor Severus Snape. Finally, he was absolutely speechless to learn about the Tri-Wizard Tournament and, like most of the students, couldn't stop talking about it all the way to the dungeons.

"I wouldn't want to join though." Harry finally admitted as they started getting ready for bed. "I've had enough of adventure.

"People have died in that tournament." Theo muttered. "I wouldn't want to join it even if I was eighty."

Harry couldn't agree more.

* * *

School began with what Harry would like to call a "bang" if only because of the Blast-Ended Skrewts. Then there had been the moment when Ron had come up to Harry (probably to rant on about what happened at the World Cup and making him look bad) when Malfoy had insulted the Weasley and Harry had by instinct defended the red-headed only to have a hex fly by his ear the moment he spun around. This had been the highlight: Mad-Eye Moody turning Draco Malfoy into a ferret and bouncing him up and down on the floor.

Then things had soured during D.A.D.A. when Harry had witnessed the Unforgivables thanks to Moody's teaching. Harry's heart had been hammering hard throughout the whole lesson and he didn't find out until afterwards that he had been gripping Theo's hand painfully hard during the whole event.

"I can't believe he showed us that." Harry couldn't keep his voice from a whimper. "We should report him."

"No good reporting him." Theo muttered under his breath as Draco started to pass them, going on proudly at how one day he was sure he could cast those spells, but with more meaning behind it than Moody ever would.

As soon as Draco was gone, Theo pulled Harry into an alcove. "You need to be more careful, Harry. You know a lot of the Slytherin had parents who were supporters of You-Know-Who."

"I'm not scared of them."

"You should be." Theodore snapped and then pulled Harry out of the nook. "Come on."

* * *

School seemed to get worse after that. First of all, Harry had the idiotic idea of finally telling Sirius about his scar hurting and the man sent a letter back saying he was going to visit, which, for some reason, made Harry feel very embarrassed. Theo seemed to understand this and told him to send Sirius a letter back telling the man that it wasn't necessary and that Harry would just go to the infirmary.

"You don't actually have to go though." Theodore told him. "And also tell him that if it persists or gets worse or Madam Pomfrey says something worrisome about it you'll report to Dumbledore."

This all sounded reasonable enough to Harry and he sent Hedwig on her way with the new urgent letter.

Secondly, he and his classmates got to practice fighting the Imperio, something none of them wanted to do. By the end of class, Theodore was shaking like a leaf and Draco seemed about to break out into tears, though he pretended it was because he was mad.

"That wicked old half-nosed man!" Draco barked at anyone close enough to listen. "He was deliberately crueler to us because we're Slytherin! It had nothing to do with us needing to learn it! He didn't touch a single Gryffindor! Did you see? Not a single one!"

"Do you think he did it on purpose?" Harry whispered to Theo as they headed for an abandoned classroom. "Do you think he was meaner to use because we're Slytherin?"

"A lot of Death Eaters and supporters of You-Know-Who claimed to be under the Imperius Curse after the first wizarding war." Theo mumbled back, still quivering. "Some aurors believe they lied. Don't doubt Moody among those aurors...probably think if we know how to resist it, we have no excuse if we become "Dark wizards" like our parents supposedly."

Harry thought about asking Theo if his father really was a Death Eater, but then changed his mind, realizing it'd be rude and that he didn't want to hear the answer.

Instead, he stated, "I hate how he puts me on edge. It's like he thinks we're going to be attacked any second."

"Bet he does." Theodore muttered. "Don't like it much either."

Later on through school, Sirius had written Harry telling him that he didn't believe Harry for a second and was already in Hogsmeade and writing for permission from Dumbledore to visit. Reluctantly, Harry had shown this to Theodore who had shrugged, informing Harry it was just easier to accept his fate at this point and try to act as if it wasn't a big deal.

"This is bloody ridiculous." Harry groaned and tried to figure out how he was going to act.

He was caught off guard when the very next day he met Sirius Black in the Entrance Hall on his way down to breakfast. McGonagall was with him and chatting easily about who knew what. Sirius caught sight of him, did a double-take, and jumped a little before giving Harry a shaky smile.

"Harry!" He laughed, embracing him as easily as if Harry was his own son. "I forgot there that you were sorted in Slytherin. Good to see you again."

"Y-you too." Harry felt abruptly uneasy, recalling the letter he had received last year in which Sirius had claimed House didn't matter.

"He does look a lot like James, doesn't he?" McGonagall grinned at them. "Took me a few days to get used to it as well, seeing "James" in Slytherin robes."

Harry stiffened as he suddenly realized this may have something to do with Sirius' shock.

"Indeed." Sirius laughed. "Well, we have a lot to talk about, Harry."

"N-not really." Harry tried to brush it off. "I mean, it was just the once and it hasn't happened since. I think it was just a bad dream."

Sirius began walking Harry out of the Entrance and through the castle. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I don't remember." Harry lied, knowing full well he wouldn't be forgetting this dream any time soon.

"Nothing?" Sirius asked, looking concerned. "Harry, you do know that this is very important? A magically-made scar like that...if it hurts it's for a reason, Harry, and probably not a very good reason either."

Harry hesitated, torn between his embarrassment and what he knew he probably needed to do.

"Well, it was about You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort?"

Harry flinched at the name. "Y-yeah...um..."

Giving up, he retold the dream to Sirius, who listened quietly and without interrupting.

When it was over, Sirius finally spoke, "This is very important, Harry. You should tell Dumbledore about it."

"I don't know if a dream is really anything to bring to Dumbledore..."

"But your scar hurt, therefore, it is more than just a dream, Harry." Sirius pressed.

"I don't know..." Harry fidgeted under his godfather's stare. "I'll...think about it."

"Don't wait too long." Sirius warned him. "Or it may be too late."

"Thank you." Harry tried a smile. "For coming to see me."

"Of course, Harry." The man patted Harry's shoulder reassuringly. "I will do everything I can as the godfather I should have been."

Harry grinned at this. "So you going to stay and watch the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

"Oh, definitely if Dumbledore will let me." Sirius barked a short laugh, every bit like a dog.

Only a few hours later, the entirety of Hogwarts was gathered together again to welcome Durmstrang and Beaubatons.

**Finally got through this one! :D I thought I never would! Review if you want.**


	22. Chapter 22

**To all those who are following, liking, and sending me encouraging comments, thank you so much! It really gives me a lot of motivation to keep going. **

Finally everyone was gathered in the Great Hall with the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Harry found himself next to Viktor Krum, who took a quick glance at him before returning to conversation with his fellow students. Dinner began and Harry heard Ronald going on about one of the Beauxbaton girls being a Veela. He followed the red-head's gaze to a beautiful girl and felt his cheeks heat up as he realized once again that whatever was "Veela" about her didn't affect him at all. Theodore nudged him slightly and gave him what Harry assumed was a reassuring look and Harry smiled back before returning to his meal.

Then the Goblet of Fire was introduced and Harry had to laugh a little as he had heard earlier of Draco planning to convince the judge with some galleons. It seemed the boy's plan wouldn't be working now.

"Smart." Theodore snorted as they started out of the hall. "Using that goblet."

"Yeah, it is." Harry grinned. "Bet the twins will still try though."

"Definitely."

Sleep came difficult and Harry and Theodore ended up sneaking out onto the grounds to enjoy the moonlight night.

"I hope this year is better than the last three." Harry sighed as he sat down on a rock. "I mean, it'd be nice to have a NORMAL year here at Hogwarts."

"Not normal this year either really." Theo continued to stand, staring out over the lake. "Hey, reckon it's bright enough for you?"

"Bright enough?" Harry asked, confused.

"To fly." Theodore turned and winked at him. "As a falcon."

"Oh." Harry jumped up and grinned. "I reckon it is, actually."

Smiling deviously, Theodore knelt down and transformed into the small fanged deer known as a Chinese Water Deer, which was his Animagus form. Harry, a Peregrin falcon, was distinct from other falcons in both the lightning bolt scar on his forehead and white markings around his eyes reminiscent of his glasses. Theo, on the other hand, didn't seem to have any distinguishing qualities besides the brilliant blue of his eyes.

Harry also turned and spreading his wings to get the feel of it he gazed out into the gloom of the night. Even with the bright silver of the moon outlining everything, he still couldn't see particularly well as a falcon. Falcon eyes were incredibly sensitive to details and used sunlight to see several more colors than human eyes. Moonlight simply wasn't strong enough and caused shadows to be darker and highlights to be brighter. It was like staring at a fading black and white picture where the shapes were reduced to their basic forms.

He gave a short cry and then took off into the air, hoping his poorer sight wouldn't cause him problems tonight. Keeping low to the ground, he flew a short distance ahead of Theo and landed on a branch to wait for the bounding deer. Standing beside Harry again, Theo gave a snort and nuzzled the falcon's side.

This was their typical night outing (not that they'd had many) where Harry would stay close to his much larger companion mostly because he couldn't see in this terrible dark. Theo, with his greater night vision and other high senses, was more prepared for the night than Harry and Harry found himself relying on him.

That night was the easiest Harry had felt since his nightmare back on Privet Drive.

* * *

The next day was full of excitement as people submitted their names to the Goblet of Fire, some, such as the twins, sprouting beards after their attempts. Rumors were soaring around about who was entering and constant bickering abounded over who people thought was the best of the candidates. Naturally, the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students didn't participate in this squabble.

Finally, the time came for the selection of the competitors.

"The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum. The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour! The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"

The excitement in the hall over the selection was deafening and Harry covered his ears despite grinning like a fool. A Hufflepuff was going to be Hogwarts' champion. Things couldn't get more amusing.

"Excellent! Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real..."

Dumbledore stopped talking, eyes fixated on the fire in the goblet which had just turned red. Another piece of paper shot out of the goblet and Dumbledore caught it, cleared his throat and read, "Harry Potter."

**Short and sweet this time. Hope you don't mind. We all saw this coming of course. :P **


	23. Chapter 23

**Snap...I work tonight and I wasn't supposed to...oh, well that gives me 11 pm - 7 am to write on my fanfiction. :D**

Harry exited into the Great Hall after a frightful conversation with the judges, Triwizard contestants, and Heads of the three schools. He was nearly shaking, eyes wide and skin white and clammy as he thought about what had just happened.

He had been entered into the Triwizard Tournament and Professor Moody seemed to believe it was the work of some powerful dark wizard or witch who wanted the Tournament to kill Harry. Furthermore, Snape seemed to believe _Harry _had entered himself and had snarled at Harry and Dumbledore throughout the entire conversation. Then Harry had been told that there was no way around it: he had to enter the Tournament.

"Harry?"

His head raised with a snap and he stared at Sirius standing there looking both worried, but also...excited.

"I'm in the Tournament." Harry said weakly. "I don't have a choice."

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Sirius asked, clasping Harry's shoulders.

"I..." Harry took a deep breath. "Kind of sick..."

"Harry," Sirius gave Harry a quick embrace and then led him out of the Hall. "Look. I need to get back down to Hogsmeade as I'm not supposed to be here at night, but I wanted to warn you before I set off because I don't know when I'll be seeing you again."

"Warn me about what?"

"Karkaroff. He used to be a Death Eater...you know what that is?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded quickly. "But how..."

"He got released from Azkaban because he provided information about fellow Death Eaters. All I know is that Death Eaters never stop being Death Eaters. They turn in their best friends...you saw Pettigrew."

"So you think he's trying to kill me."

"I can't be sure it's him." Sirius hissed. "But whoever put your name in that goblet, Harry, they don't want what's best for you."

"Black!" Snape's voice sent a thrill up Harry's spine and he spun to see the man, black robes billowing around him, descending upon them like a large black bat. "You've overstayed your welcome. Get out before I report you."

Sirius straightened, scowling at Snape with complete loathing. "I see saving my life has done nothing to improve your attitude towards me, Snivillous."

Harry gasped in disbelief over what his godfather had just called his professor...in front of him!

"I never saved your life." Snape snarled with disgust. "I was simply trying to put the correct culprit behind bars. It had nothing to do with saving you, Black."

"Sir..." Harry started, but Snape gave him a silencing glare.

"Get to your dormitory, Potter." Snape growled. "It's well past time for you to be in bed."

Harry nodded and said a quick goodbye to Sirius before starting on his way down to the dungeons. He got to the entrance to the common room and found Theodore outside waiting for him.

"They all want to celebrate." Theo informed his friend. "Makes sense. First Slytherin champion Hogwarts ever had. Well, Malfoy doesn't want to really because of the ferret deal. Blames you."

"I don't want to celebrate." Harry grumbled. "This is stupid. I didn't even put my name in that goblet."

"Know that." Theo patted Harry's shoulder. "Humor them or you'll make them mad at you."

Harry sighed. "Theo...what am I going to do?"

"Worry about that tomorrow. Tonight, celebrate."

And they did celebrate. Harry didn't even bother trying to deny that he had entered the tournament on his own, knowing that if anyone did believe him they'd look down on him and would probably even start harassing him for it. Draco was scoffing in his own corner, but eventually even he was congratulating the champion if only because it was Slytherin policy to be supportive. Finally, everyone went to bed and Harry and Theodore camped out in the latter's bed, curtains drawn and didn't start discussing it until they were sure their other dormmates were asleep.

"I can't believe this has happened." Harry hissed to Theodore. "I mean, all I wanted was a normal year here at Hogwarts. Seriously! Why can't I ever have a normal year?"

"Because you're Harry Potter." Theo sighed, popping another piece of candy in his mouth. "Wouldn't be normal for you to have a school year where no one was trying to get you killed."

Harry groaned and glared furiously at the bed canopy above him. "Sirius said it could be Karkaroff."

"Karkaroff is a coward." Theodore mused. "Wouldn't return to You-Know-Who until he was certain his former master had risen to a power strong enough to protect him."

"You know Karkaroff is an ex-Death Eater?" Harry asked, surprised.

Theodore shrugged. "Find it in a history book if you would look through them, Harry."

"So you don't think it's him?"

"Doubt it is." The taller boy stretched on his bed. "No need to worry over that though, Harry. Need to focus on handling these tasks. Dangerous, they are. People die in this tournament, Harry."

"Ugh, I know." Harry scowled harder. "I don't want to do this!"

Theodore ruffled Harry's hair. "I'll get you through this, Harry. Can't go wrong when you've got my book-knowledge and common sense."

Harry grinned, feeling abruptly reassured. "You're right. Thanks, Theo."

"Anytime, Harry."

* * *

The next few days were some of Harry's worst ever. Not only did Snape treat him absolutely horribly to the point of awarding him detention, but he also found himself interviewed by that terrible woman, Rita Skeeter, during the wand weighing, who lied profusely in her article about him, playing him off as a crybaby too young for such a dangerous tournament. Now all the Slytherins were mad at him because his performance reflected poorly on him and the other three Houses mocked him every where he went. They all clearly chose to support Diggory, partially because he wasn't a Slytherin and partially because he hadn't "cheated" to get into the tournament, as everyone believed Harry had. The Slytherins thought he was brilliant; all the other Houses thought it was simply typical Slytherin. Then there were the badges that just made Harry feel sick seeing them and the lack of support. Thankfully, none of the Slytherins wore them because of their strong belief of House support, but he had a feeling if such a statute wasn't in place than he'd be seeing quite a few of them.

"Ugh...can't anyone see I didn't want this to happen to me?" Harry growled at Theodore as they started on their way to Hogsmeade on the Saturday before the first task. Harry had his invisibility cloak in hand as he planned to wear it once they were in the village. Theodore was accustomed to being seen alone, so it didn't bother him.

"Believe what they want to believe." Theodore replied in his silky voice. "The more exciting it is, the more they'll believe it. Or dramatic...or pathetic...or downright awful."

"Thanks." Harry grumbled, dodging behind a tree and throwing his invisibility cloak on. "Can you see me?"

Theodore snorted. "Of course not."

They continued walking, Theodore chatting with Harry idly while attempting not to move his lips while Harry made conversation back only when he was sure no one would notice. He was glad he'd worn the cloak as he didn't have to put up with Rita Skeeter who was staying in Hogsmeade, nor Sirius Black who was also staying apparently. Black came over to pester Theodore though.

"Alone?" Black asked as he took a seat across from the Slytherin, Harry haven't to scoot over very quickly in order not to be sat on.

"Clearly." Theodore answered dryly.

"Where's Harry?"

"Didn't want to deal with the attention, so stayed up in the castle." Lying came naturally for Theo and this wasn't the first time Harry had seen him do so.

"Ah..." Sirius seemed disappointed. "I had wanted to talk to him about the tasks ahead."

Theo made a sound in his throat, but didn't reply otherwise. After a long awkward moment, Sirius finally cleared his throat and spoke.

"So you and Harry are pretty close?"

"Best friends." This made Harry's cheeks redden and his chest swell.

"Mmm." Sirius didn't seem nearly as pleased. "But your father was a Death Eater."

"His name was cleared." Those who didn't know Nott wouldn't have caught the slight tension in his shoulders and the tightening of his voice, but Harry knew Theo and he caught it instantly.

"And?" Sirius perked up a brow. "He lied, didn't he?"

Theo's jaw clenched. "What do I know? I'm only fourteen. Was only one when the first war was going on."

"He doesn't brag about it?" Sirius' tone was mocking and made Harry want to smack him really hard. "He doesn't tell you what he expects you to become?"

"Don't talk much to each other." Theo spoke sharply.

"I think you're lying." Sirius practically spat the words. "I think you know exactly what your father was and still is and I think you've got it in for Harry."

"That's a lie." Theo snapped back, eyes raging like blue fire, incredibly reminiscent of the goblet of fire. "Harry is my friend. I'd never betray him. I might not tell him everything and I tend to keep my own feelings to myself, but I wouldn't do anything to intentionally cause him harm. You're biased and prejudice and hardened from your experiences with Sltherins, but I'll tell you what, Sirius Black: you're no different than your own parents, you're just rooting for a different team."

Sirius stood hastly, nearly overturning the table in the process and knocking Theo's tankard of butterbeer over onto the Slytherin's lap. "You don't know anything."

"I know enough of the House of Black." Theodore grabbed onto the table to steady it. "And of their views of Blood-Traitors like you."

"You insolent little..."

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Mad-Eye Moody and Hagrid appeared and started chatting with them. Sirius took his leave during this conversation. Theo started wiping up the mess around his lap.

"Nice cloak, Potter." Moody muttered in a low voice and Harry jumped slightly.

"Can your eye...I mean, can you..."

"Yeah, it can see through Invisibility Cloaks." Moody grunted. "And it's come in useful at times, I can tell you."

Hagrid smiled at Harry, clearly having caught what Moody had said. "Harry, meet me tonight at midnight at me cabin. Wear that cloak."

Then the two professors wished Theodore a good day and started on their way. Harry let out a heavy sigh.

"You all right there, Theo?"

"Let's go." Theodore rose so quickly, he respilled what was left of his butterbeer and nearly gave Harry a bruise on his chest where the table had hit him. Harry followed as fast as he could, but found that Theo's long legs could take him far rather quickly with each step. Harry was jogging just to keep in sight of the other boy.

He didn't catch up to Theo until they were in sight of the Shrieking Shack and it was only because Theo had stopped dead in his tracks. Harry slowed down to a walk and cautiously approached his friend. He halted a couple of steps behind him.

"Theo?" Harry asked with worry in his voice. "What's...is something wrong?"

"N-no..." There was an unmistakable quiver in his voice. "Just...stuffy in there."

Harry's heart jumped up into his mouth as he realized something suddenly about Theo's voice: it sounded wet...like he was...

Carefully and not knowing what else to do, Harry walked forward again, but only a couple of steps, just close enough to rest his forehead on his friend's back and put his arms around him in an awkward, but meaningful embrace.

"It was a bit stuffy." Harry mumbled into the other boy's back as Theodore began to tremble, now openly crying the tears he was fighting so hard to keep in. "The fresh air's better."

Theodore only nodded in agreement.

They didn't say anything more until long after Theodore had wiped at his eyes and they had started back up to Hogwarts. Even then, they didn't touch the topic of Theodore crying. Harry was sure this was the very first time the other Slytherin had ever cried in front of someone and Harry was also sure the boy had no idea how to handle doing so.

**Love this scene. :D Review if you want.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here we go!**

Harry had snuck Theodore, who had turned into an Animagus, with him to see Hagrid and had nearly died from shock at finding he was going to be up against dragons for his first task.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO COMPETE AGAINST THAT?" Harry shouted at Theodore when they were alone in an abandoned classroom. "I AM GOING TO DIE!"

"You're not going to die." Theo said in a tone that clearly stated, "Don't be such an overdramatic wimp."

"Than what is your solution?" Harry barked back.

"Play to your strenghts, Harry." Theo answered. "What are you good at?"

Harry took a deep breath and listed off, "Potions, Charms, D.A.D.A., basically all my classes..."

"And Quidditch." Theo added.

"I'm not allowed a broom."

"You're allowed a wand." Theo reminded him. "A simple spell is all you need. Use "accio" to summon your broom and then you're skill in flying to best the dragon. Only need to get past it, Harry. They had nesting mothers, which means you're probably supposed to get something from the egg stack that the dragon will be guarding. Don't have to fight or kill it."

Harry nodded and then a thought hit him, "Hey...you know...Diggory is the only one who doesn't know."

Theo sighed. "He knows."

"He does?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you're going to tell him." Theo snickered. "Saw that look in your eyes, Harry. Sometimes I think you should have been sorted into Gryffindor."

"And you in Ravenclaw." Harry shot back and they shared an easy laugh before Theo began to teach his friend the summoning spell.

* * *

Harry, of course, did exactly as Theo had assumed and told Diggory about the dragons, which Cedric thought was very suspicious. Moody had arrived and asked for Harry to follow him into his office, where he began to ask if Harry had a plan, to which Harry had replied he did and really needed to get back to his friend to continue learning his plan. This seemed to satisfy Moody as he sent Harry on his way, only to bump into Snape.

"Out of class, Potter?" Snape snarled in clear disgust. "Trying to catch more fame?"

"No." Harry answered in the ever familiar "Snape drawl" that he and Theodore frequently used. "I was called into Professor Moody's classroom. Now, if you'll excuse me, Professor, I have Herbology."

"Not so fast, Potter." Snape spat, grabbing the collar of Harry's robe and tugging him rudely back to him. "I wanted to..." There was a pause in which Harry was certain his professor was hesitating. "Remind you...that..." There was another hesitation as Harry noticed an inner struggle begin playing through Snape's eyes.

Abruptly Harry realized what was going on.

Professor Snape was trying to help Harry with the Tournament, but was reluctant to for more than one reason, Harry was sure. There were rules he would be breaking and the trust of several different people, but apparently his fear or worry or whatever it was for Harry won out as he finally hissed, "That it's always best to adhere to one's strengths and that...I wish you luck tomorrow."

Harry nodded, feeling a surge of emotion in his chest at hearing this, and abruptly he was embracing his professor before he could even think to stop himself, the past few days of feeling isolated and despised and unwanted despite having Theodore around finally gushing out of him. He tried to hide the fact he was crying, tried to fight his tears to stay in his eyes, tried to forget how much he was losing it, and tried to imagine that Snape wasn't stiff as a statue against him. It took a decent amount of Harry sobbing before Snape finally patted the boy on the back in a quick nervous way as if he really had no idea what he was doing. Harry didn't care; the jesture was all that mattered to him.

After some time, Harry finally pulled away, wiping fervently at his eyes and breathing shakily. "Sorry, Professor, sir. I just...it's all stupid really."

"I'm sure it is." Snape spoke in his typical dry tone, but it was softer than normal. "And I'm sure neither one of us wishes to be put through the telling of it. Herbology is nearly over, so I suggest you get your homework from Professor Sprout and plan to do some extra credit to make it up as I expect nothing short of Extraordinary from my Slytherins."

"Of course, Professor, sir." Harry beamed at the ground, too embarrassed to look his teacher in the eye. "I'll do just that."

"Well, get on with it, Potter." Snape half-growled, half-cooed. "I'm not going to coddle you or sing you praises."

"Yes, sir." Harry gave a nod of his head and turned to rush swiftly to herbology, which ended just as he arrived. He twitched a smile at Theodore and then went about doing just as his professor had told him too, feeling as if he could best any dragon at that moment.

* * *

He didn't feel nearly as confident the following day as he was visibly shaking nervously while waiting for his turn to battle the dragon he had drawn: the aggressive and extra dangerous Hungarian Horntail, but of course.

When the whistle blew, he cast his spell before even exiting into the ring, did a motion for the judges as if he'd just cast the charm (wordlessly as Theodore said it'd make him look good) and then dove into hiding before the dragon had caught on. His broom arrived and he took off, but so did the dragon. It flew after him at a great burst of speed, surprisingly faster than Harry had expected for something so big and heavy. He darted around it, weaving through its fire and bites and thrashing tail and claws, but it still managed to gouge his shoulder. He swooped, tried to snatch the egg, but the dragon's fire grazed his arm and he felt his fingertip slide over the egg as he missed it.

He rose up, avoiding its snapping jaws, and then shot skyward, the Horntail hot on his heels. Diving, he weaved through it, but didn't miss the tail end of the dragon, which slapped into the twigs of his broomstick and sent him flying off of it. Screams rose up to meet him as he began to fall towards the arena below, but he didn't feel even a tinge of fear. Instinctually, he morphed into a falcon and plummeted towards the shining gold of the egg, but flitted away from it when the dragon practically crashed close to the eggs and launched itself at him. She tore after him again, but he zipped around her like an annoying fly, recovered his broomstick, and taunted her until she was in the air again. His next attempt at the eggs, didn't take nearly as much effort nor as many close encounters as the Horntail had begun to tire of her chase of him. Snatching up the egg, he flew over the stands where he could see people rushing forward to subdue the Horntail while cheers broke out among the students. Bagman was talking very fast and in a very garbled jumble of words, but Harry wouldn't have been able to hear him anyway over the ringing in his ears.

Landing he was quickly escorted to see Madam Pomfrey by his Head of House, Hagrid, and Professor Moody. He was met there by Theodore and Draco, the latter of which was talking excitedly about how amazing Harry had been and how Krum had looked utterly disgusted at how amazing on a broom Harry was. Theodore just congratulated Harry on surviving and let Draco do the rest of the talking. Apparently Harry surviving a Triwizard Task was all Draco needed to like the other boy.

After learning his score and that he tied with Krum, Harry was asked to meet with Ludo Bagman along with the rest of the competitors and learned that the egg was a clue for his next task. Finally, he rejoined Theodore, now alone, and handed him the egg.

"Riddles were never my thing." Harry admitted when Theodore raised a speculative eyebrow.

"How you're considered smart for your age is beyond me." Theo sighed and opened the egg only to shut it a moment when it started screeching.

"A banshee!" Harry gasped. "I have to fight a banshee is what that says!"

"No." Theo shook his head calmly. "You have to stick this in water is what it means."

"I'm sorry, what?" Harry asked, giving his friend a perplexed look.

"Some water things can't make proper sounds above the water." Theodore explained in a bored tone. "Like dolphins...or merpeople."

"Merpeople?"

"If you put it in water, you'll discover what it says."

"How do you know this kind of stuff?"

"You haven't heard them?" Theodore asked. "The merpeople singing at our windows? Sometimes they come up and sing to us."

"I've never really noticed..." Harry thought really hard about the nights spent in the dormitory and blushed as he recalled on several occassions hearing music and singing as if from a great distance. "Oh..."

Theodore snorted in amusement. "You're really a Gryffindor."

"Not everyone is as keen and sensitive to details as you, Mr. I-Should-Have-Been-Sorted-Into-Ravenclaw. I bet if you opened this in front of the entire Slytherin House, most wouldn't know what it was."

"I beg to differ." Theodore objected. "Bet you they would, but I doubt the same could be said to be true for Gryffindor or Hufflepuff or half of Ravenclaw."

Harry sighed. "I'm really the oddball, arn't I?"

"Not any more or less than me."

Theodore's words of reassurance and comfort were all Harry needed.

**So clearly I like the scene from the movie better as I enjoyed the action of it and that it let me use the falcon, but I decided to keep him contained in the arena area anyways. Hope you don't mind. :D Review if you want. **


	25. Chapter 25

**I am absolutely amazed with how fast I started cranking these out. I didn't expect that from me...I even shock myself :D. (It's probably all Theodore's fault...I like writing him as the way I write him reminds me of a character I created named "Leo". :P) Hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. **

School was much easier to tolerate now that the first task was done and Theodore solved the riddle fairly quickly: there would be an hour long search in the Black Lake, which is riddled with all sorts of creatures that could hinder the task, for something that would be taken before the task and hidden. The much smarter Slytherin made all sorts of suggestions, from partial-Transfiguration, a bubble-head charm, and the use of gillyweed, but claimed that a potion with gillyweed in it would probably be safer and last longer.

"Can't have it running short on you." Was his best advice.

Therefore, they had found themselves studying potions and it didn't take long to discover a gillyweed potion which would give the drinker an hour and a half of water breathing capabilites. It was a complex potion and required time and precision in its make, but they had just enough of both to do it. Thankfully, Professor Snape let them into his stores to gather the rather rare and unusual ingredients.

"Making a Spiro Aquaero Potion?" He asked coolly as his eyes washed over their gathered ingredients. "I warn you that halfway through is the most critical part of the potion and the part that can go most devistatingly wrong...because you won't know until you've used it and it suddenly only lasts a half hour instead of an hour and a half."

Harry looked up, startled. "But..."

"Just make sure you add the correct water to it." Professor Snape rolled his eyes. "Preferrably using water from where you are intending to take the potion."

"Oh." Harry grinned at this hint. "Um...anything else you can tell us about it?"

"You can't get out of the water earlier or you'll suffocate." The man informed him. "That is very important. If you plan to use it for only a certain amount of time it is important than to mark the vial in thirds and only drink two thirds of it as this will make the potion last an hour instead of an hour and a half."

Beaming enthusiastically, Harry started working on the potion while Theodore assisted him. Snape kept his distance, muttering hints and suggestions throughout the first stage of the process. Than it was letting it simmer for a week.

A couple days later, he and the rest of the Slytherin fourth years were informed by their Head of House about the Yule Ball and Harry was in particular told that he had to have a partner as it was traditional for the champions to open the ball. Professor Snape apparently held no sympathy for Harry concerning this and no advice either.

This fact did not lighten Harry's spirits.

"How am I supposed to ask a girl?" He groaned as he flopped on his bed.

"You just ask." Draco snorted from where he was sitting on his own bed.

"How?" Harry sat up and gazed over at the blond.

"Really, Potter, did you learn nothing from them Muggles?"

"_Muggles_ should be your clue." Blaise grumbled as he started changing into his pajamas, which were green silk with real silver embroidery of course.

"Well, all right." Draco sighed, seeming slightly annoyed yet proud he was able to teach Harry something. "First things first: you have to consider who you are. You're Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived, and that right there makes you plenty famous, but that's not all you are. You're a Triwizard Champion and that's even more fame. It means you'll be opening the ball and every girl is going to want to be seen dancing with you."

"But you've also got to remember you're in Slytherin." Blaise stated. "Therefore you can only ask people from our House, Durmstrang, or...well, _maybe_ Beauxbatons."

"I was getting to that." Draco sniffed indignantly than continued. "So that limits your options. If they're from Beauxbatons, you're going to have to charm them as, aside from that flower Delacour girl's little sister, all of them are older than you. And the Durmstrang bunch is going to be rather cold-shouldered because you tied with their Viktor Krum, so it's probably best to stick to Slytherin."

"Keep in mind also not to chose a girl taller than you." Theodore pointed out. "But it's all right if a bloke is."

"He's a Triwizard Champion, Nott!" Draco rolled his eyes. "He shouldn't be dancing with someone taller than him, regardless of gender! It'll make him look weak!"

"And ya shouldn't g'for anyone too young eether." Gregory suddenly added. "Or it'd be creepy. On'y third up."

"Wow." Draco said sardonicly. "You have a brain, Goyle?"

Goyle blushed profusely at this and turned to crawl into bed.

Vincent suddenly piped, "I'm going to ask Bulstrode."

Draco gave him a dull look. "You do that. You'd make a great fit."

"Who are you going to ask?" Harry turned to Draco.

"I've already asked Pansy." Draco replied coolly.

"Ugh..." Harry grumbled. "You never explained how one's supposed to do that."

"How do you think, Potter?" The blond quirked an eyebrow, looking uncannily like his father. "It's really not that hard...much easier than battling a dragon."

"I think I'd chose the dragon right now." Harry asserted.

The entire dormitory laughed.

"Just ask them." Blaise instructed pleasantly, speaking perhaps the most he ever had to Harry. "It's not that hard."

Goyle suddenly got out of bed and said in his usual deep and doppy voice, "Harry Potter, w'ud'j'ya go to the Yull ball with me?"

There was another round of laughs, partially because of Goyle's pronunciation, and Harry blushed.

Vincent seemed to think this was fun and also asked, "Harry Potter, will you please go to the ball with me?"

"No no no." Blaise snickered. "It's: Harry Potter, I would be delighted if you accompanied me to the ball."

"That sounds more like a statement." Draco pointed out.

"It worked on Daphne Greengrass."

Gasps of shock went round and then Draco threw out, "Harry Potter, may I ask for the pleasure of your company at the Yule Ball?"

"That just sounded way too stiff." Blaise snorted, but Draco insisted it had worked just fine with Pansy.

While the others continued to bicker over who could ask Harry to the ball better, Theodore leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear, "In all honesty, I really wouldn't mind if you went to the ball with me, Harry."

And then the taller Slytherin was in his bed and opening a book to study while Harry tried to tame down the pink flaring across his cheeks. In order to get his mind off of what Theo had just said, he asked Goyle who he planned to ask.

"Dunno." Goyle shrugged. "Maybe...Rachel."

"Rachel?" Draco laughed. "That third year who's really smart? You don't stand a chance!"

"I think you don't know until you try." Harry stood up for the boy who's shoulders were beginning to sag. Goyle smiled slightly at Harry's encouragement.

"What about you, Potter?" Draco brushed his hand through his hair, but Harry just shrugged and so the blond moved on to his next victim: Theodore who hadn't made public any decisions. "And you, Nott?"

Theodore pointed at Harry instantly while giving a devious look from beneath his eyebrows. "Already asked him, but he hasn't said one way or another."

"Everyone in this room has asked him." Draco shot back, but his eyes were amused. "Did you really?"

Theo's brow flicked up. "Would I lie to you, Draco?"

"Yes." The entire dormitory chorused and laughter broke out once more.

"No answer for Nott." Draco snorted. "I think that's a no."

Harry was so red now he was sure he would glow if the candles were all blown out. Theodore just shrugged though and went back to reading.

"Why not Theo, Harry?" Draco mused, giving Harry a curious look. "It's not as if anyone would be surprised...well, there'd be some disappointed girls and boys, but nothing too bad."

Harry hesitated, but Theodore answered for him.

"Not normal for blokes to like blokes in the Muggle world." Theodore explained. "Take time to get used to the possibility."

"But you like blokes, right, Harry?" Draco's eyes were glittering with something dangerous.

"Uh..." Harry felt his heart hammering hard against his sternum as he finally admitted aloud, and confirmed for himself, "Y-yeah...I like blokes..."

This didn't seem to bother anyone, but it made Draco go into a long reverie.

"Don't think too hard on it, Draco." Theo finally interrupted the blond's thoughts and sent another bout of chuckles through the room.

"You should go with Roy from third year." Draco stated. "He's smaller than you and a bit weak looking, but he's pretty powerful for a young wizard. It'd be a good-looking match."

"N-no..." Harry shook his head, feeling his heart doing somersaults in his chest. "I'd rather not..."

"It that Muggle thing?" Blaise growled. "Get over it. That's just weird thinking."

"Leave him be." Theodore's glare was enough to silence Zabini, who drew his curtains.

Malfoy frowned. "Just say yes to Nott than, Harry. You two could go as friends and there wouldn't be any pressure."

Harry shivered a little unintentionally. "Uh...well..." He glanced over at Theo, who didn't bother looking up from his text. "Um...it's just nerve-wracking...that's all...because he's my friend."

Theodore snorted and gave Harry a wry smile. "Don't lie, Harry. Is because I'm a bloke."

"Th-that too." Harry admitted, grinning warily.

Draco sighed in exasperation and flopped back on his mattress. "Mudbloods."

"He's not a Mudblood!" Theodore instantly rose to the defense in a flair of wrath. "Don't you dare call him that! You know his blood as well as I! He's no Mudblood!"

Harry double-thought pointing out his mother's blood, but Draco was now correcting his error.

"Sorry." Draco gave a sly grin, despite the fear in his eyes. "Forgot you two are all lovey dovey now."

"Can it, Malfoy." Theo snarled, every bit a snake as any Slytherin.

After this bit of excitement, everyone settled down in their beds and started getting themselves to sleep. Harry lay in his, eyes peering between his curtains at the light coming from Theodore's where the taller boy was reading with the light from his wand. Thoughts churning through the idea of attending the Yule Ball, Harry tried to imagine what other people's expressions would be. He could already see Ron, pointing and laughing along with his Gryffindor gang, and the whispers from the other Houses and disdainful looks from Slytherin and the carefully mediated looks of the teachers and, for some reason, he pictured his Aunt and Uncle and Dudley and the furious, disgusted looks they'd give and the shouts of hatred and disownment and how unnatural he was...

At some point he feel asleep to these thoughts and they became a nightmare in which he shook as he walked past those shouts and screams and past the looks to find him on the dance floor where he had no idea what he was doing and was nervous as he was facing the dragon...

But he looked up and found Theodore's soothing blue eyes staring down at him, almost laughing, but never ridiculing, and the taller said, "I'll get you through this, Harry."

This late bit was enough comfort to turn the nightmare into something bareable and he got through the night without waking in a cold sweat.

**I like this pairing. :D I wonder if I'll let it last :P Review if you want :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry it took so long for me to get this out. I was updating my profile and summary. :D  
**

The following day found Harry up early and wandering the halls of Hogwarts Castle with rising anxiety. Theodore didn't find him until after breakfast where he discovered him pacing in an empty classroom.

"Just ask Roy." Theo told him as he took a seat on an old desk. "Or, if it's the bloke deal, than ask Tracey Davis. She'll say yes for sure."

Harry stopped pacing and faced his friend. "I'm sorry, Theo. I really should be saying yes to you and I would...maybe...if I wasn't so..."

"Self-conscious, I know." Theodore didn't seem even a little fazed by the idea. "Don't worry about it, Harry. Just ask Tracey. "

"But how?" Harry covered his face with his hands. "Ugh...I'm a total loss."

"You think you're a loss?" Theo snorted, cracking open a book. "Both Goyle and Crabbe were turned down. Rachel I understand, but Millicent? I'm really quite shocked she didn't latch onto an invitation from him as I doubt anyone else will ask her."

"Poor blokes."

"I guess."

Harry stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, gazing at the ceiling and wishing he could melt into the floor so that he didn't have to go to this stupid ball. There would be so many people staring at him and he'd be up against competitors like Krum and Diggory, who would look dashing of course, and he had no idea what he was doing and there would be dancing...

"Dancing!" Harry yelped abruptly, causing Theo to jump and drop his book. "There's going to be dancing, Theo! I don't know how to dance! I can't dance!"

Picking up his book, Theo stood and heaved a heavy sigh. "I'll teach you. It's really not that hard."

"Not for you, maybe."

"Come here." Theodore waved Harry over, but the other boy stood in the middle of the room, suddenly frightened at the prospect of dancing even with his best friend. "Come _here_, Harry."

Quivering slightly, Harry shuffled over to his friend, who immediately set him up as the lead, which was very awkward as Theodore was almost a whole head and a half taller than Harry.

"And it's like this: one...two...three...and...one...two...three...and..." Theodore began slowly taking Harry in circles.

"This vaguely reminds me of a movie..." Harry murmured, recalling the "King and I" that Petunia had been very fond of for some time.

Theodore gave a snort and continued to instruct, slowly so Harry could keep up. It took a little while (as Harry was concentrating hard on not stomping on his friend's feet) before it registered in Harry's mind how close he was to Theodore and how warm the other's body was. Theodore's grip was firm and his bony hands were clenched tight onto Harry's shoulder and hand. His arms were rigid and unyielding and his strides long and sure. His actions weren't liquid, despite how much his voice demanded he be silky smooth in everything. Instead, he jerked about the dancing, partially leading Harry through the motions even though it was supposed to be Harry's job to lead. Regardless of this, he never stepped on Harry and they never tripped each other up. Despite that there was nothing comfortable or pleasant really about dancing with Theodore, Harry could feel his heart speeding up and his body warm with excitement.

"Think you've got it down." Theodore finally said, stopping and releasing Harry from the death grip, which Harry was partially grateful for and, yet, immediately wished the heat of Theodore's skin would return to his. "Be fine, I'm sure."

Harry stood there, staring at the ground, and watched Theodore's feet begin to turn to head for the desk again. Suddenly, Harry blurted, "Maybe you should dance as the lead that way I can see how it's supposed to be done."

He had no idea why he had threw that idea out there. The moment it was out of his mouth, he realized what he had said and how ridiculous it had sounded. Theodore just exhaled with partial exasperation, but consented anyways.

Fixing Harry into the following stance, Theodore took up the lead and began to dance Harry around the room to silent music. The struggle for lead gone, Theodore had relaxed a little and settled into a spidery step while Harry just floated along like a ghost with him. The tension began to dissipate between them when Theodore started to hum lightly a tune Harry didn't recognize, but it seemed to work fine with what they were doing. Closing his eyes, Harry tried to imagine this being all right at the Yule Ball, but his gut wriggled inside him, reminding him of his fears and anxieties that wouldn't permit him.

They continued to dance for some time, Theodore humming and Harry's eyes closed. Eventually, Harry had rested his head on Theo's chest and listened to the thrumming of his friend's heart, like a drum to the song they danced. It took some time to finally pull away and then Harry was looking up into Theo's eyes, his dream rushing back to him all in the same motion, but there wasn't laughter or ridicule in Theodore's eyes. What resided there, Harry couldn't identify. Hurt, perhaps? Pain?

It wasn't until Theodore had finally released the other and started packing up his belongings that Harry realized the emotion could have been _longing_. He didn't bring it up and instead thanked his friend before heading off to lunch with him. While the thought tried very hard to haunt Harry all day, he did his best to exorcise it out of his mind and was finally able to ask Tracey Davis to the ball and she had said, "Yes" as Theo had assumed she would.

It didn't hit him until he was lying in bed staring at the canopy how bad a friend he was.

Theodore had asked Harry to the ball and had "honestly" wanted to go with Harry, which could only mean one thing: Theo liked Harry...and Harry had turned him down with questions for advice on asking someone else instead and then he had requested dancing lessons, which would have caused Theodore considerable emotional harm since he had wanted Harry to return the feelings.

Guilt tied Harry's intestines into knots and he tossed and turned in bed for hours, mentally beating himself for being so inconsiderate and naive and rude to his best (and only real) friend. Unable to stand how much he loathed himself, he crawled out of bed and slunk off out of the dormitory into the common room where he belittled himself some more and then he tried to practice some magic to occupy his thoughts before he was murdering his brain in cold blood. These activities didn't seem to work and, grumbling at his lack of concentration, he went to one of the green-light windows, which peered out into the murk of the Black Lake and forced (with quite some effort) to think about his next task and what alternative plans he should have in case things went awry.

These thoughts followed him to sleep as somewhere in the dark of the lake voices sang incoherently through the waters like an eerily foreboding lullaby.

**Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did... stupid Harry :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you again to everyone who has been giving reviews and adding this to their favorites and following this story. It really makes my day! :D **

The Yule Ball started like a bad joke with Harry coming up to the Entrance Hall accompanied by Tracey Davis who, despite her normally decent taste in outfits, had taken Pansy's advice and worn a dress with what looked like the ridges of a tapeworm, a fat bow on the small of her back, and, worse, in the shade of yellow-pink bile. Seeing the looks everyone was giving her, Tracey had turned, bawling, and rushed back down into the dungeons and refused to come back up no matter how much Harry begged and insisted she looked pretty and everyone was just jealous.

Then he panicked, realizing he was in a desperate situation without anyone to dance with when he was opening. He rushed back up the Entrance Hall to ask for help from Theodore, but stopped upon realizing how much of a git he would seem if he asked Theo for help. He then spotted Millicent and decided anyone was better than showing up with no one. Rushing up to her, he was about to ask her to attend with him when he saw Crabbe and Goyle together, both looking rather sullen over not having dates. The Gryffindor in him won out and he told Millicent how much Crabbe had found her pretty and really wanted to attend the Ball with her. She had turned very pink at this confession and not long afterwards was seen talking to Crabbe about attending together. By the elated look on Crabbe's face, Harry had done the right thing. This still left him without a date...and Goyle was still single.

Grumbling at how much Theodore would pick on him if he ever found out what Harry had done, Harry rushed down into the dungeons to find Rachel, who hadn't gone to the Ball as she was a third year and not invited by anyone. He told her about Goyle and how the guy was really nice and wouldn't ask someone to the Ball unless he meant it (Harry felt he was getting good at this lying thing and could probably show off to Theodore later if he survived this Ball) and soon she had changed into a dress that her friends were able to fix up real quickly and returned with Harry up to the Entrance Hall where she went and hooked arms with Goyle as if she had been planning to attend with him the entire time.

Exhausted from the trips up and down the stairs of the dungeon passage, Harry's eyes cast about the Entrance Hall at the pairs of people there. Hermione was with Krum, much to everyone's shock, Pansy (giggling over what she had done to Tracey) with a smirking Draco, Daphne with Blaise, Ron (in a set of robes that looked like it came from an age ago) stood with what looked like Fleur Delacour, who was criticizing his outfit, Diggory with Cho Chang, Neville was with Ginny...even Goyle and Crabbe had someone now!

He spotted two Ravenclaw girls (Padma and Lisa if he was correct) from his year, standing together and viewing the gathering with contempt. Before he knew it he was standing in front of them and asking if either wanted to go with him as his date had ditched him for a dress mishap. Lisa upturned her nose and Padma seemed about to do the same until Harry added that he had to make sure the girl he was with was pretty or Professor Snape would have his head, therefore he had thought to ask them.

This seemed to work on Padma and she agreed despite Lisa's scoffs.

New date in hand, Harry got in line with the other champions before he was yelled at by Professor McGonagall, who had been searching the Hall for him whilst he had used the crowd to hide him while he had been searching for a date. Finally, everyone entered the Great Hall to attend a special dinner. Harry had done his best to make conversation with Padma, but as neither of them really knew each other this proved rather fruitless and vain. In the end, Harry was subjected to light taunts from Ronald, which seemed to please Fleur, and some compliments from Cho Chang that Harry swore were flirtatious. All the while, his eyes kept flicking around to the other tables in a mad hunt for Theodore. Had the other boy not been able to find a date? Or had he simply decided not to attend? Harry's anxiety rocketed up when the dancing began and he fumbled with the steps, nearly stepped on Padma's foot twice, and almost tripped on his own robe.

He had intended to stop dancing when the first song had ended, but apparently Padma liked this next song and (since she had accompanied him despite being a Ravenclaw and asked last minute when his own date had been unable to come) he found himself dancing song after song after song with her, all apparently her favorites. It didn't take him long to figure out that she simply wanted him to keep dancing with her, rightfully afraid he'd ditch her as soon as he got away from the dance floor.

Then the worst happened...worse than Tracey ditching him, worse than hooking Goyle and Crabbe up with dates, worse than hunting for his own date, worse than getting stuck with Padma Patil, worse than dancing, worse even than fighting a dragon...

He caught sight of Theodore with a Durmstrang student dancing.

His gut wrenched inside of him and he was suddenly walking off the dance floor.

"Where are we going?" Padma asked, shocked by his abrupt decision to leave.

"Getting a drink and some fresh air." Harry answered shorter than he had meant to. "It just got really stuffy in there."

"Okay." She seemed to like this idea and, after quickly acquiring some butterbeers, the took to outside where they found a bench to sit on.

They didn't talk, but Padma did sit rather close to Harry, which made him uncomfortable instantly. Before he could try to say anything or move away, he heard the familiar voice of his Head of House.

"...don't see what there is to fuss about, Igor."

Then came Karkaroff's voice. "Severus, you cannot pretend this isn't happening! It's been getting clearer and clearer for months. I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it..."

"Then flee." Snape snapped. "Flee...I will make your excuses. I, however, am remaining at Hogwarts."

He interrupted what was probably a snogging session between a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff and then glared in Harry and Padma's direction. "And what are you two doing?"

"Sitting." Harry replied in a tone colder than he had meant, but it fit the ice filling his chest.

Snape gave a sneer, but with nothing to hold against Harry or Padma, he moved on, Karkaroff tailing him. Then Padma asked to go back inside to dance. He really didn't want to, but he felt bad for having her tag along with him when she could be finding herself a partner who actually wanted to dance with her.

Back inside, Harry instantly felt queasy at the sight of Theodore in a corner of the room with the Durmstrang student, chatting with their faces rather close if Harry was to be a judge of it. He went out to the dance floor one more time, but his eyes kept wandering over to Theo, whose face seemed to be getting closer to that Durmstrang boy's.

"I can't dance anymore." Harry finally admitted, stomach convulsing inside of him. "I'm sorry, Padma. You're more than welcome to dance with anyone else you want. Thank you very much for attending with me. It was really great." He left out the "of you."

She beamed at this and thanked him before rushing off to Lisa, most likely to tell her "all about" the great time she'd had, and Harry turned to check on Theo...and felt the blood draining from his face.

The Durmstrang boy's lips were pressed firmly against Theo's and his arms were pulling the younger, shorter boy up against him. It was a wildly fervent kiss, enough to make Harry gag with the lead dropping into his stomach and bile rising in his throat. The only saving grace was Theo shoving the Durmstrang boy away, hard. There were a couple heated words exchanged between them, but they didn't part ways. Instead, they seemed to make up and that did it for Harry.

He marched over to them and grabbed Theo around the wrist, his grip tighter than it should have been. Dragging his friend behind him, Harry could hear the Durmstrang give a surprised comment and Theodore reassured him with, "Talk to you later, Jarek. Right now, my friend needs me."

Harry halted so fast, Theodore collided with him, nearly sending them both to the floor, but Harry caught himself and spun around to glower at the Durmstrang named Jarek. "Don't you dare go snogging him again, you hear?"

"Harry..." Theo sighed in exasperation, but kept his eyes downward as if he didn't want to look at Harry. "Is really none of your business, isn't it?"

Glowering at Theo, Harry did his best not to say something derogatory back and instead shot at Jarek, "Back off."

"Vat is the meaning of this?" Jarek asked, clearly confused.

Theo, irritated at this point, shot out, "Harry Potter angst as usual."

"As usual?" Harry rounded on Theo. "What's that supposed to mean?"

But it was clear at this point that embarrassment and anger was taking over Theo as, eyes still downcast, he growled, "Couldn't come with someone you'd have chosen because of some inner emotional problems, so now you're taking it upon yourself to make sure I don't have fun either."

"Have fun?" He couldn't restrain the scoff. "You were shoving him away!"

"Had already resolved the issue, Potter." Theodore hissed. "Bad timing...as usual."

"Another 'as usual'? How many other things about me are you tired of?"

"Could name a few." Theo wrenched his wrist from Harry's, but still did not take his eyes from the ground. "And this isn't the place to discuss it. I am talking with Jarek."

Fuming, Harry stormed from the Great Hall, done with the drama that had begun to transpire. He was half-way to fifteen! He shouldn't be dealing with this kind of stuff! Marching into the dungeons, he stomped all the way down to his dormitory, where he found Millicent and Vincent in a bed snogging. They shoved off the moment he came in though without saying a word, probably grateful it hadn't been Snape.

Once he had changed into his pajamas (ripping his dress robes in the process), Harry got under all of his blankets and hid with his head tucked under as well. Embarrassment was kicking in. His thoughts were replaying what he had done and the taste of bile filled the back of his throat. What had he been thinking? Why had he done that? It had been stupid and girly and desperate and wrong. He sunk deeper into his blankets when he heard people enter, but it was only Draco and Blaise.

"I got Pansy to do some things." Draco was snickering. "You wouldn't believe what she was willing to do...oh, but it was worth it."

Blaise snorted. "Did you know that Daphne's left breast isn't as big as her right?" He gave a disgusted scoff. "It was weird to the point of disgusting. I had to close my eyes and imagine something else."

Draco laughed. "You're so hard to please, Zabini."

"I only believe that I deserve perfection."

They made a few more disgusting jokes about their girls and what they had "done" for them before the crawled into bed and settled down. Harry simply lay there in bed not ever wanting to look at Theodore again as he couldn't even imagine the taller Slytherin wanting to be friends anymore after such a humiliation.

"You see Nott with that Durmstrang boy?" Draco suddenly whispered over to Blaise.

"Only the once." Blaise replied slowly. "They looked like they were headed for an abandoned classroom, no doubt for...you know."

Harry's heart was beating so loud he was afraid the other two boys would hear it.

"Gross, don't you think?" Draco continued. "That Durmstrang is an adult by wizarding standards. They're three years apart."

"Bit." Blaise agreed. "Could get them in trouble if they're caught. Nott could get expelled."

Harry flew out of his bed and was running in his pajamas out of the dormitory and out into the cold dungeons. Why he thought he could find Theodore in this castle with its endless number of abandoned classrooms, Harry had no idea, but he felt an insatiable desire to try.

Thankfully, he didn't have to as he ran into Theodore in front of a painting of fruit.

"Theo!" Harry gasped, eyes wide with shock. "W-where's..."

"He went back to the Durmstrang ship." Theodore answered in a chilled tone. "What do you want?"

Harry flinched at the sharp words and realized abruptly that he didn't want to be looking at Theodore right now. His eyes fell to the floor. "I...Draco...and Blaise...they were saying some pretty crass things about you...and J-J-J..."

"Jarek." Theodore finished for him.

"Yeah..." Harry felt a shiver run through him. "I was worried...because of some of the stuff they'd said...and..."

"You thought he and I shagged or something?"

Jumping, Harry gave Theodore's furious face a single glance before resting his eyes sternly on the floor. "That's what they were saying and how it could get you expelled and I just wanted to make sure that didn't happen...that you didn't get expelled."

Theodore exhaled and scratched at his head. "I didn't. Am not stupid, you know."

Relief dripped down into Harry's gut and he nodded. "That's...I didn't think you were stupid. I just...I was worried."

"You're really tired, Harry." Theodore informed his friend. "And when you get tired, you get unreasonable. I saw you running like a chicken with your head cut off all over the Entrance Hall, hooking up everyone but yourself."

The heat coming to Harry's face made him see stars.

"And I know you were stressed to begin with for loads of reasons, but you have to understand I'm stressed too, Harry. Things are really intense for me, what with taking Arithmancy and having Ancient Runes after everyone else is done with classes. Not to mention, I keep giving any of my free time to help you. It's not that I mind, but it takes a lot out of me and you...well, you're you, Harry, and you don't notice how much people put forth effort for your sake because you're too caught up in your own head and your own problems. It's something I'm getting used to, but it doesn't make it any less annoying or difficult to handle. Then to top it off, I start having a decent time and you decide to get all selfish and that...it was really uncalled for."

Harry was sure he'd faint from shame if he wasn't standing there willing himself not to. All he could muster was an, "I'm sorry."

"It's...fine." Theo shifted and then mumbled, "I think...I think you were right though, Harry. I wasn't really having fun."

Harry peeked a look at his friend and inquired, "Why do you say that?"

Fidgeting, Theo admitted slowly, "Because I think I was wishing too often that Jarek was you."

This brought a tiny smile to Harry's lips, "Even though I'm probably the worst friend ever?"

Rolling his eyes, Theo gave an irritated sigh, "And there you go again with the Harry angst." But a gleam of amusement had returned to his eyes. "Come on. I was about to get something from the kitchens. I haven't showed you this before."

And feeling significantly better, Harry agreed, but quickly whispered into Theo's ear before the entered the kitchen, "I was wishing I was with you too, you know."

He barely caught the abashed murmur, "I know..."

**Wouldn't be Harry Potter without some (a lot) of Harry angst, but this would be the first time anyone's pointed it out to him, so one can hope it never resurfaces right? :D Hope you enjoyed. Review if you want. **


	28. Chapter 28

**And onwards!**

After Christmas, Harry had begun spending most of his free time with Theodore in the Potions classroom, working fervently to complete the incredibly complex potion. Snape had begun assisting them as several times even Theodore had almost made a couple of terrible mistakes.

"This potion is eleventh on the top twenty most difficult potions." Snape told them with a snarl. "I shouldn't have let you attempt it."

But his pride over them wanting to try instead of using Transfiguration and Charms had obviously been what had stopped him from telling them no.

When classes started again, Snape all but took over handling the potion and Harry was given the shock of Rita Skeeter's article concerning Hagrid, though he wasn't particularly surprised by all the lies, most of which were produced by the Slytherin group. He tried to talk to Theodore about the article, but the other boy was reluctant to the point of weird, which Harry pointed out.

"Always knew." Theodore finally admitted in a mutter. "Just never said anything because you were my only real friend."

"Said what?" Harry forced down the angry tone.

Theodore hesitated and finally grumbled, "Is wrong, don't you think? Half-giants or half-goblins or half-anything...is gross."

Harry shrugged, tried to play off indifference. "Their own business, isn't it?"

"Still gross."

"Is it that Pure-blood thing?" Harry spat.

Snorting indignantly, Theodore didn't answer and instead pretended to be listening to Grubbly-Plank's lesson about unicorns. They didn't see Hagrid for the rest of the week and the relationship between Harry and Theo had definitely chilled. Harry figured it was a combination of the Yule Ball fiasco, which he was sure Theodore hadn't forgiven him about yet, and him calling the other out on his Pure-blood prejudice.

A Hogsmeade weekend came up and Harry decided he should probably go despite risking running into Rita Skeeter as he hoped to break the ice forming between him and Theo, but Theodore didn't want to go.

"Why not?" Harry asked, startled and highly disappointed.

"Have a lot of work still to do with Arithmancy and Ancient Runes...think I'm going to drop Ancient Runes though after this year."

"Oh?" Harry sat down next to his studious friend. "But you like it."

"More than Arithmancy." Theodore admitted. "But it doesn't fit into my schedule while taking Care of Magical Creatures."

"You hate that class." Harry pointed out. "Why not drop it instead?"

Theodore flinched slightly. "You take Care of Magical Creatures."

This made Harry smile slightly. "Well, you shouldn't suffer through it because of me."

Sighing heavily, Theodore pressed his head to the table. "Thought I could take all these classes like that Granger Mud...girl did all third year, but I didn't get a Time-Turner like her. Had to rush from class to class and take extra classes after everyone else was done, but this is killing me."

"Well, you were smart not to take Muggle Studies or Divination."

"Divination is stupid." Theodore practically spat the words. "And Muggle Studies? Me? A Slytherin? A Pure-blood? No. Never. Not even if you paid me galleons to take it."

Harry sighed, almost rolling his eyes. "All right. But you should drop Care of Magical Creatures."

Theodore straightened and stared down at his essay about unicorns. There was a long moment of silence before he finally picked up the parchment and tossed it into the fire.

"You're right." He closed his book and set it aside. "I'm not taking that class anymore."

"Come on." Harry grabbed his friend's hand. "You should take a break."

"Really shouldn't." Theodore muttered, glancing at his other stack of books.

"Come on." Harry insisted and the other finally gave a sigh and agreed to come along.

"But you're not wearing that cloak this time."

Going to Hogsmeade had been a terrible idea as Harry was almost instantly cornered by Sirius.

"Harry!" The man gave his godson a giant hug and Harry had to fight the urge to yank away. He was still mad about what Sirius had said and done to Theo. "Oh, Harry! I couldn't get to the first task, but they're letting me into the second. I read all about the dragon! That was quite amazing, Harry! Your dad would have been so proud."

"Thanks." Harry said shortly, finally freeing himself from the embrace. "Er...how have you been?"

"Oh, you know..." Sirius shrugged, smiling. "Just been hoping to see you. You didn't come down the last Hogsmeade visit."

Harry noticed Theo start to wander off and his gut tightened.

"Yeah." Harry's tone darkened. "But it sounded like I should have."

By the shadow that entered Sirius' eyes, this had not been a good thing to say. "Look," His voice dropped. "Harry you have to understand that...Nott...his father...was a Death Eater, a supporter of You-Know-Who."

"His name was cleared."

"It's a lie."

"You don't know that."

"_I do_." Sirius insisted. "I was_ in Azkaban_. I _heard_ the other Death Eaters. I _know_ who was considered faithful and who wasn't. They're all mad at Nott and Malfoy and several others who lied and didn't get put in Azkaban with them. They thought it was an insult to everything they had worked so hard to accomplish in the first wizarding war. "

Harry felt uneasy now, uncertain and anxious. "Theo's my friend. He's not his father...neither am I."

"Harry, you're very much your father..." Sirius started, but Harry interrupted with a shout.

"I AM NOT." He hadn't meant to explode, but after years of Snape looking down on him for resembling James and so many people reminding him how much like James he was (aside from being in Slytherin) he was tired of it. "I am in Slytherin House! I am friends...BEST friends with Theodore Nott and I...l-like blokes! And I am great, absolutely fantastic, at potions! Sure, I look like my dad and I'm good on a broom and a Seeker, but I am my own person, Sirius! I am Harry Potter, not a replica of James!"

"Harry." Theo was suddenly beside the fuming boy. "No need to shout."

Sirius had gone very rigid and his jaw had tightened and his eyes had dulled. Harry couldn't read his expression clearly, couldn't tell what the other was thinking, but the desire to know...his eyes perused Sirius' wishing he could just read his thoughts.

An image flashed through Harry's mind of his parents, startling him as the words, _So unlike James...or Lily..._flitted across through his brain. He took a step back, startled.

"That's fine." Sirius murmured slowly. "It's good that you're your own person, Harry. We don't want to be replicas of our parents. I just...it's hard not to look at you and think about James...and Lily. Lupin had told me how much of both of them were in you, but I guess he was just as wishful thinking as I was. I'm sorry I assumed so much, Harry. I shouldn't have."

Harry gave a nod. "And I think you owe an apology to Theo."

Theodore stiffened. "No. Don't want him to apologize. Won't mean it."

Sirius' face twisted with a brief snarl. "Well, I hope you have a nice visit in Hogsmeade." He told Harry after a moment. "I need to go...send an owl. Lupin has been wanting to know how you've been."

"Fine." Harry stated sternly. "I've been fine."

"Good...good..." Sirius, who looked as if his hopes and dreams had been crushed, turned and started walking away...and revealed that Rita Skeeter was only a few feet away writing wildly in her notepad.

Furious, Harry marched over to Honeyduke's to hide in the crowds of students. He didn't check to see if Theo had followed. A few moments later he realized he should have as, when he looked, Theodore was no where in sight. Anger bubbling up, Harry started looking for his friend, but he was no where in Hogsmeade, which meant he had returned to the castle.

Getting worked up, Harry began the march back up to the castle, thinking he was going to be exchanging some words with the other boy, only to find he wouldn't be because he was wrong.

Not far from Hogsmeade on the road back to the castle, there was a small field and in this field stood the Gryffindor gang, all surrounding Theodore, who looked like he was gluing himself into place. Harry started running, knowing that four were too many people for even a great wizard such as Theodore to handle. Abruptly, a spell was cast, but Theo dodged it and turned into a deer to make a run for it. To Harry's horror, he saw Ronald and Dean transform into dogs, the former a Jack Russell Terrier and the latter a Beagle, to give chase after the darting deer, while Seamus laughed and Neville shook with fear. The dogs were closing in on Theo and Harry's instinct told him what to do.

It all happened very fast, Harry had started to transform just as the Terrier nipped the deer's heel, sending Theo spiraling into the air and onto the ground as the Beagle made a lunge for the throat. Harry had dove and attacked the Beagle right before it could sink it's teeth in. Talons and teeth and claws and feathers were a blur before Harry's eyes. Abruptly, he was pinned by the jaws of the terrier and despite all his struggling, he couldn't break free of trap. Fear plunged through his veins. He could see Theo kicking at the beagle and then ram into the terrier's side hard. Terrier with Harry in mouth and deer went flipping through the air, flinging Harry high up into the sky. He spread his wings, but didn't catch himself, landing with a thud onto the ground. He noticed a second later that a fox had joined the fray, snapping jaws missing Theo's face by mere inches. Harry screeched at the danger and transformed back, raising his wand at the canines, a curse forming on his lips.

Neville had suddenly dove in front of Harry, snatching up the beagle in one arm and the terrier in the other. "NO!" He screamed as he fought the struggling dogs. "I won't let you!"

It took Harry a second to process the scene as Ron and Dean both returned to their original forms and raised their wands to Harry, while Neville tore the fox off of the deer. Seamus bit Neville a couple times before realizing who had him and then he had returned to his original form as well.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean shouted at Harry, black eyes furious as several cuts along his face bled profusely.

"Dark wizard is what." Ron spat, blood coming from his nose. "Not afraid to use Unforgivables.

Harry's heart jumped as he realized in horror that the word which had been forming on his lips only moments before had been _Crucio_.

"We should tell a teacher." Neville stated, but Ron scoffed at this idea.

"He'll hex us when our backs are turned."

"I only had a problem with you when you were making sport of my friend." Harry shouted.

"Yeah, we know Dark wizards stick to Dark wizards."

"Shut up!" Theodore yelled, apparently back in his own form and wand now raised at the backs of the gang. Neville and Seamus spun around, raising their wands, the former shuddering uncontrollably. "You, shut up! You don't know anything! Anything at all!"

"I know enough to know you'd have used an Unforgivable if given the chance." Ron barked back at the other Slytherin.

"Harry!" Sirius' shout made all six boys jump. "What is the meaning of this? What's going on?"

Six wands lowered simultaneously as Sirius stopped in front of them all, eyes wide and mouth slack. "What..."

"You should be happy." Theodore spat, starting to walk from the scene. "There's a new gang of Marauders around, picking on Slytherins. Look at your life's work in motion."

Harry started to follow the other, leaving Sirius to look stunned.

Neither talked about the occurrence as neither wanted to admit they were glad for Sirius' interruption. It saved them. It really had. Two stunners each would have meant a hospital visit, no doubt, and admitting to their fellow Slytherins that they got bested by Gryffindors. The humiliation to follow would have been the worse, especially for Theodore.

Another reason, of course, that Harry didn't want to talk about the incident was because of the curse he had almost used.

As Theodore set about finishing his homework, Harry sat across from him, forehead pressed hard against the table and stomach convulsing like angry snakes fighting inside him.

It had been a terrible idea to go down to Hogsmeade.

**Sorry I didn't get this out sooner. Valentine's Day got in the way :D Hope you all had a good V-Day and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Explanation for Ronald's gang and their Animagi forms: as the group is becoming a "Marauder's Gang" and Ronald, who actually knows who the original Marauder's were, wants to become like them even more, they started to learn to become Animagi without teacher help. Over the summer and with a lot of work he, Dean, and Seamus (eventually) were able to finally become Animagi by this time and this will be the first time any of them formed, fueled by their emotions and the build up of magic. As for Neville, he's never been very good at magic and while he is trying, he's not doing very well and hasn't mastered it yet, but if Peter Pettigrew could so can Neville Longbottom. Wish him luck. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Well, I can't do any more chores around the house now because I cut my finger on a cake knife...which I thought was dull as a butter knife, but apparently wasn't...oh, well, gives me an excuse to come on here and post more! **

"Let's go for a run." Harry told Theodore as they sat once more around a table in their Common Room while Theodore studied. At a window, first years were gasping at the silhouette of the giant squid while Draco was going on about Diggory losing his egg. Nearby, a sixth year was snickering with his friends about how he'd hexed some Gryffindor second years.

"Don't think it's such a good idea." Theo muttered lowly. "Hear three dogs have been having a night of it...every night."

"Sirius didn't turn them in?"

"Course not."

"But...they can't be out every night. They haven't got a cloak to cover them until they sneak out."

"Got a map, remember?"

"Right..." Harry groaned. "Well, we can use the cloak until we're in a safe area."

"Rely on me too much, Harry. Will be too hard."

Sulking, Harry glared at the fire and then perked. "What if we just went through the castle? There's several secret places that no one goes. I just want to turn!"

"Being pinned down by a dog wasn't enough incentive to never morph again?"

Harry peered across the table at Theodore, who was giving Harry a sullen look back. "Did it scare you, Theo?"

"No." Theodore drawled, but even Harry could tell that it was a lie. "Just didn't like it and am not keen on morphing for awhile until my leg heals."

Harry frowned. "You should have gone to Madam Pomfrey."

"You too." Theodore hissed, his voice dropping. "Lucky no one's seen those bite marks around your throat. Have thought you were spending the evenings with a vampire."

Pulling his robes tighter around his throat, Harry shrugged. "They don't hurt too badly."

"You're lucky then." Theo slammed a book shut and reached for his Ancient Runes book.

Harry watched the other boy's quill flick through the beginning of an essay and he finally murmured, "You know, I didn't think about it until today...that you dropping Care of Magical Creatures Saturday was such bad timing."

Theodore gave a snort, a small smile coming to his lips. "Thought it was perfect timing really. Made it look like I couldn't stand his blood."

This made Harry glare at his friend. "Does blood really matter that much to you? If so, how can you handle being friends with me?"

"You know the answer to that question." Theo gave Harry a scowl. "It's the same answer I'd receive if I asked you: if my belief in blood angers you so much, how can _you_ handle being friends with _me_?"

Looking down at his hands, Harry saw Theodore's point instantly. "That makes us sound pathetic."

"Aren't we?" Theo asked in his bored tone. "We couldn't be friends until I saw a way to mediate the friendship, which meant blackmail. We remain friends only because we'd be alone otherwise. We keep our secrets to ourselves and throw out our prejudices and don't you dare say you have none."

"But I don't!" Harry argued.

"You're prejudiced against Gryffindors and those who claim they're Pure-blood."

"But...well, that's just..."

"No different."

"I defended you from Sirius." Harry argued.

"Only me." Theodore stated. "We only defend each other. Our prejudice is still extended over the group...we merely make exceptions to each other."

Harry exhaled haughtily and tapped the desk with irritation. "All right, fine. We throw out our prejudices."

"And we make exceptions only to ourselves while retaining our beliefs." Theodore continued. "We have nothing in common besides being Animagi and in Slytherin."

"And being good at Potions."

"Barely."

"And Potions!" Harry insisted. "I'm just as good at Potions as you are."

"Not really."

"Am too."

"No..."

"Yes!"

"Fine." Theodore rolled his eyes. "But barely."

Harry scoffed.

"And I'm a Pure-blood and you're...not...and you're also a Blood-Traitor by definition."

"Thanks." Harry muttered bitterly.

"Well, you are." Theo shrugged. "Is just how we are. Are pathetic."

Grumbling, Harry scowled at the fire again as Draco scared the first year by the window and caused a laugh to go round the Common Room.

"Theo..." Harry inquired after awhile, his voice barely a whisper. "You...like me...right?"

The other Slytherin boy raised his head slightly to look at Harry, "Yes."

"As a friend...and more?" Harry's voice cracked slightly and he cleared it.

Theodore hesitated and then nodded slowly.

"How...is that going to work? We're really...we couldn't...we think so...differently."

Theo gave a quick shrug and focused on his essay again, but he wasn't writing. "Don't know. Haven't thought about it."

"But it's something to think about."

"I don't want to think about it." Theo gave a glare and stood, grabbing at his books. "I'm going to bed."

"But..."

"Good night."

Harry didn't follow Theo up to the dorm until much later and it was only to grab his cloak and head out on his own. He needed some time alone to think and being in the same room as Theo wouldn't enable him to see clearly.

He understood that Theodore struggled with being friends with Harry. With power like his, Theodore could intimidate most people to leave him alone and because he was a book-head like Granger Theo didn't have to deal with most people picking on him. It was being friends with Harry that had caused him so much trouble as of late. The only reason the Second Generation Marauders had attacked Theodore was because he was friends with Harry...well, and in Slytherin. And Theodore had been dragged into the Shrieking Shack adventure last year because of Harry and now he'd been tossed into drama because of Harry.

Harry was so preoccupied, he didn't notice the Golden Egg lying in the middle of the hall and kicked it, sending it skittering across the stone floor and down some stairs. Harry burst after it, but, in his rush, forgot about the trick step and stepped right into it. He lurched forward, cloak wrapping around him and fell hard on the steps, his wand flying from his hand and landing a couple steps below him as a crack spread across his glasses. Far below him the egg burst open and wailed loudly.

"PEEVES!" Filch screamed as he scrambled that direction. "What's this racket. Wake up the whole castle, will you? I'll have you! I'll have you, you'll...and what is this?"

The caretaker picked up the egg and a smile spread across his face and Harry began to hope against all hope that the cloak was covering him and, if it wasn't, that Filch didn't come his way.

"Egg?" Filch snickered. "My sweet! This is a Triwizard clue! This belongs to a school champion! PEEVES! You've been stealing!"

He yanked back the tapestry and Harry was practically praying to anyone or thing who would listen that he was covered. "Hiding, are you?" I'm coming to get you, Peeves...You've gone and stolen a Triwizard clue, Peeves...Dumbledore'll have you out of here for this, you filthy, pilfering poltergeist..."

He started to climb the stairs and Harry began to shake as he realized he couldn't pull free without revealing he was there, but if he didn't do something Filch was going to step on him.

"Filch? What's going on?" Snape's voice made Harry become all the more queasy as the Potions Master appeared at the foot of the stairs. By the look on his face, he was furious.

"It's Peeves, Professor." Filch hissed. "He threw this egg down the stairs."

Snape rushed up the stairs to stand beside the caretaker. "Peeves? But Peeves couldn't get into my office..."

"This egg was in your office, Professor?"

"Of course not." Snape snarled. "I heard banging and wailing..."

"Yes, Professor, that was the egg..."

"...I was coming to investigate..."

"...Peeves threw it, Professor..."

"...and when I passed my office, I saw that the torches were lit and a cupboard door was ajar! Somebody has been searching it!"

"But Peeves couldn't..."

"I know he couldn't, Filch! I seal my office with a spell none but a wizard could break! I want you to come and help me search for the intruder, Filch."

"I...yes, Professor...but...the thing is, Professor, the headmaster will have to listen to me this time. Peeves has been stealing from a student, it might be my chance to get him thrown out of the castle once and for all..."

"Filch, I don't give a damn about that wretched poltergeist; it's my office that's..."

Mad-Eye Moody suddenly was approaching them. "Pajama party, is it?"

"Professor Snape and I heard noises, Professor." Filch started. "Peeves the Poltergeist, throwing things around as usual...and then Professor Snape discovered that someone had broken into his off..."

"Shut up!" Snape growled at Filch.

Moody looked straight at Harry and, able to see through invisibility cloaks, was able to see Harry. Moody closed his gaping mouth and looked at Snape. "Did I hear that correctly, Snape? Someone broke into your office?"

"It is unimportant." Snape replied coldly.

"On the contrary, it is very important. Who'd want to break into your office?"

"A student, I daresay. It has happened before. Potion ingredients have gone missing from my private store cupboard...students attempting illicit mixtures, no doubt..."

"Reckon they were after potion ingredients, eh? Not hiding anything else in your office, are you?"

"You know I'm hiding nothing, Moody." He spoke in a soft, but dangerous tone. "As you've searched my office pretty thoroughly yourself."

Harry's jaw fell open, astounded at Moody's clear dislike for Snape.

"Auror's privilege, Snape. Dumbledore told me to keep an eye..."

"Dumbledore happens to trust me. I refuse to believe that he gave you orders to search my office!"

"Course Dumbledore trusts you. He's a trusting man, isn't he? Believes in second chances. But me...I say there are spots that don't come off, Snape. Spots that never come off, d'you know what I mean?"

Snape abruptly grabbed his left forearm with his other hand.

Moody gave a laugh. "Get back to bed, Snape."

"You don't have the authority to send me anywhere!" Snape snapped, releasing his arm. "I have as much right to prowl this school after dark as you do!"

"Prowl away." Moody snorted. "I look forward to meeting you in a dark corridor some time. You've dropped something by the way."

He pointed to something right beside Snape's foot and Harry realized with horror that it was his wand. Snape had already reached down to pick it up, but stopped as he saw what it was. Recognition flooded his face and he glanced around before snatching up the wand.

"Potter..." He murmured.

"What's that?" Moody asked calmly.

Snape glanced at the egg and then at the wand in his hand and then at Moody and finally snarled, "That egg is Diggory's. I've heard he's lost it. It should be returned to him as soon as possible...Moody...if you could."

"No!" Filch gaped at the Potions Master. "This is evidence of Peeves' treachery!"

"It's the property of the champion he stole it from." Moody growled. "Hand it over, now."

With disgust, Filch passed the egg to the ex-auror and started on his way, muttering to Mrs. Norris about how he was going to tell Dumbledore in the morning.

"Best get that to Diggory as quickly as possible." Snape snarled. "I am going to investigate my stores and see what kind of potion the students are up to now. If you'll excuse me."

"By your leave." Moody started to walk away as Snape descended the steps. As soon as Snape passed him, Moody gave Harry a wink before finally disappearing down the hall.

A moment later, Snape returned up the steps and glared down at the ground. "It's safe to come out now, Potter."

Pulling off his cloak, Harry gave his professor an apprehensive look.

"Oh, yes. You are in trouble." Snape growled. "But only for your safety. You do realize that someone is trying to kill you?"

"Yes, sir..." Harry pulled his foot out of the missing step.

"And that wandering around the castle alone at night could put you face to face with your latest enemy?"

"Yes..." Harry stood, cloak in hand, but eyes still downcast.

"And that you're insulting your mother's sacrifice by your complete lack of self-preservation."

Blush rushed across Harry's face. "Sorry, sir."

"Don't apologize to me." Snape spat. "Apologize to her."

Silence filled the corridor and Harry finally whispered as tears pricked at his eyes, "Sorry...mom..." He meant each word.

"Now," Snape snarled, glaring at Harry. "You didn't happen to see who broke into my store room."

"No..." Harry shook his head.

"You don't have that map anymore?"

"Ronald has it."

Snape smirked. "Well, we'll have to see about confiscating it, won't we?"

Harry smiled weakly. "You'll have to keep an eye out for it, sir. It passes between him, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom."

Tsking, Snape shook his head slightly. "Won't that be a pity. I'll have to spread out my...dislike. Oh, how terrible."

Harry's eyes lifted finally to see the gleam of excitement in his Professor's eyes. "Sir...can I admit something to you and not get...and you won't laugh?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Please, don't tell me it's another confession of your like for blokes?"

Eyes widening, Harry gaped, "What?"

"Oh, it's been circulating the school since this evening. I guess Rita Skeeter's been having a day of it."

A sick feeling filled Harry's gut. "Uh...no, it's not that. It's...the Gryffindor gang."

"What about them?" By the chill that had entered his professor's voice, the man wasn't going to be happy by what Harry was about to say.

With a sigh, Harry pulled down the collar of his robes and showed the bite marks around his neck. "Most of them have learned to become Animagi...they've...they came after Theodore and I."

"That explains his limp." Snape snarled, his eyes becoming malice-filled. "I will talk to the Headmaster then and see about getting them caught. I assume you don't want to report them, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded solemnly. It was sort of an unspoken Slytherin policy not to tattle unless it was life-threatening, otherwise they'd look weak. Draco was the only one who didn't seem to like upholding this policy as he instead used tattling as an advantage.

"Well, then off to bed, Potter." Snape stated sternly. "And I expect you in my office tomorrow night for detention. I ought to confiscate that cloak as well."

Harry gulped and looked pleadingly at his Professor.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Dumbledore won't _let_ me confiscate it, Potter, otherwise it'd have been taken from you a _long_ time ago."

Sighing with relief, Harry turned to start up the steps, only to walk right into the missing step again. Snape came to assist him this time and Harry hissed in self-disgust.

"You'll want to be careful." Snape's sardonic tone was one of the last things Harry wanted to hear right now. "Off you go before Moody catches you."

"Sir." Harry suddenly dared to ask, "Why did he search your office?"

"Old habits die hard." Snape replied sharply.

"But...you're not evil."

Snape's jaw tightened, his eyes wandering up to Harry as if it had been the last thing he'd expected the boy to say. "Some think otherwise. Now, go."

Harry nodded and started away through the castle, pulling on his cloak as he went. When he returned to the dorm, he went to wake Theodore, but found the other was gone. Confused, he changed and crawled into bed, determined to stay up until the other returned.

He failed.

**And this is the next part. More later tonight! **


	30. Chapter 30

**All right! **

The next day found Harry cornering Theo in a hallway between classes when the other had tried avoiding Harry all morning.

"What is going on?" Harry hissed at him. "You're avoiding me."

"And?" Theo snarled back.

"Why?"

"Can't figure it out on your own?" Theo asked angrily. "Need me to work that out for you too?"

Harry shoved the taller boy hard against a wall, eyes flaming up. "What the hell, Theo? And you were complaining about me having angst?"

Theo's eyes seemed to light with fury. "Can't help it, can you, Potter? Have to sneak about? Can't realize how much worry you cause others? Can't realize the danger you put yourself in?"

Harry took a step back. "I was fine. Snape caught me."

"Brilliant." Theo rubbed at the back of his neck, but pulled it away with a jerk. It was then Harry saw the red streaks along his friend's throat.

"You ran into the Marauders." Harry gaped, stepping forward with his hand reaching for his friend's wounds, but Theo wrenched away. "Theo..."

"It's nothing." Theo spat. "Don't worry about it, Potter."

"Stop calling me "Potter!" We're friends, Theo!"

Theo gave an exasperated huff and shifted on his feet. "We shouldn't be friends."

Harry's mouth dropped. "Why?"

"Because..." Theo hesitated and finally pulled something from his bag and shoved it in front of Harry. It was a Rita Skeeter article that went into detail about Harry's argument with Sirius, with even more lies added to it to make it seem all the more dramatic, and then it went on to describe Theodore and Harry's non-existent romantic relationship.

_Theodore, one of the brightest of the students at Hogwarts, seems to have fallen for the "Hero Charm" of the youngest champion, no doubt in hopes of increasing his own popularity._

Harry's face was burning and his body began to quiver. A glare came to his eyes as he aimed them at Theodore. "You're going to let her lies..."

"If I continue to be friends with you, Harry, it's going to make you look very bad." Theodore explained. "She's already put in that it's likely you're using your skill at potions to seduce me or perhaps a Confundus Charm as she "quotes" several people claiming you're one of the smartest in our year."

"I _am_ one of the smartest in our year." Harry defended himself.

"Yes...after myself and Granger and Justin Finch-Fletchley and Michael Corner and Hannah Abbot and Padma Patil and that Ravenclaw girl...Lisa? And..."

"All right, fine." Harry interrupted, waving his hand. "But Granger is good at everything while all the others you've mentioned are only good at certain things like Finch-Fl...whatever and Abbot are only really good at Herbology while Corner is only good at Potions and Patil and Lisa are both much better at Charms than any of their other classes. You and I, on the other hand, are good at just about everything."

Theo smirked. "Well, _I_ am good at everything. You do all right."

"I do more than all right!" Harry argued, giving his friend a scowl. "Way more than all right! I'd say you and I and Granger are the top three students."

"I'd say I am at the top and you're like...eighth or ninth..."

Harry hit his friend lightly. "You're so mean."

"Only speak the truth."

"You're a frequent liar." Harry corrected. "Now...can we go back to being friends?"

Theo glanced around and finally stated, "Harry, it's a bad idea. People will think..."

"Does it sound like I care what people think?"

"I do." Theo stated.

"It's that Pure-..."

"Shut up, Harry." Theo cut in, glaring at the other boy. "It's not something you'd understand...ever."

Face warm again, Harry fixed a stare at a beetle crawling on the sill of the window. He felt Theodore move past him, but he didn't give pursuit. All of this drama was mounting up and he didn't know what to do. He was official done with it. All he wanted was everything to go back to the way they were before terrible journalists started spreading lies about him and coming between his friends and before he was entered into a life-endangering Tournament.

"All I want is my friend back!" Harry didn't realize until this sentence finished that he had been shouting his thoughts at Theodore's back. They were in an empty corridor, most everyone else in class. "Why can't I have that, huh? Why are you ditching me? Why are you acting like such a coward?"

Theodore spun around, scowling at Harry as if he'd been called a "Mudblood" instead. "Don't you dare call me that, Potter! Don't you ever call me that!"

"Isn't that what you are?" Harry yelled back. "A coward? Running away because you can't stand the humiliation!"

Theodore came walking back in long strides that took him seconds to reach the other. Harry felt the burning pain of the punch to his nose like dragon fire grazing his face. He fell hard onto the stone floor, but quickly looked back up to see Theo snarling down at him.

"I am NOT a coward, Potter!"

"You are!" Harry argued. "You're running away from being friends with me because you're afraid!"

Theodore kicked him this time, but Harry caught his foot and twisted it until the other fell to the ground. There was a struggle as they wrestled, but, though Theodore was taller than Harry, Harry was stronger and managed to pin him down.

"What are you afraid of, Theo?" Harry straddled the other Slytherin and, gripping Theo's wrists, shoved them hard to the floor. "Afraid of humiliation? Afraid of shame? What? What are you afraid of?"

"It's my bloody father, you idiot Potter!" Theo yelped finally, eyes glossy and cheeks red. "Now will you get off of me!"

"No." Harry pressed down harder on Theo's wrists. "What about your father? He doesn't like you liking blokes?"

"He could care less about that." Theo writhed for a moment and then scowled at Harry as if the other was the source of all his pain. "For the most part, about me too."

"I thought he didn't care what you do."

"I just said 'for the most part', Potter! Use your ears! He just doesn't like you."

"He doesn't like me? Why?"

"Don't know." Theo struggled some more. "Doesn't talk to me much. Just enough to speak his mind. Don't ask questions. You know the rules, Potter. Don't ask questions. Don't talk about what they don't want to hear about. Right? Isn't that how it works?"

Harry recalled living at the Dursleys and how he wasn't supposed to ask questions or talk about magic, something they didn't want to hear about. His stomach lurched and he let go of Theodore, but didn't move off of him.

"And you're going to base it off of him? It's your life."

"Is his life until I'm seventeen." Theodore corrected. "As long as I live under his roof, I'm his property."

Harry shook his head. "It's not like that."

"I'm not you, Potter." Theo hissed. "I'm not going to risk my neck for a couple extra freedoms."

"He wouldn't..."

"You don't know what he would or wouldn't do."

Harry slumped, feeling abruptly hopeless. If Theodore risked getting hurt because of him...if Theodore's father would do something to Harry because they were in a relationship more than being friends...if Theodore _did_ get hurt because of him...Harry would never forgive himself.

"Can you get off now?"

Sliding off of Theodore, Harry sat there on the cold stone floor and did his best to mask his features. Theo sat up, rubbing the small of his back, and glanced over at Harry.

"You're nose is bleeding." Theodore pulled out a handkerchief from his robes. "Here."

"I'm sorry." Harry took the hankie and pressed it to his nose where he could feel warm blood running. "If I had known it was like that...Theo...you know I'd understand, right?"

Theodore's face wore its bored facade again. "I guess."

"If I had known, I'd have let you..." Harry choked for a second on a lump in his throat. "It's just...I...and this is selfish, but...I don't want to be alone, Theo. I spent two and a half years alone and you've been my friend and I don't want to lose you."

The other Slytherin's cool guise dropped for a second, revealing how much hearing that made him sad. "I know...I...feel the same."

Harry nodded, understanding that Theodore really did know how Harry felt.

"We've missed class." Theodore groaned, standing. "Come on. Let's just...go."

Harry followed Theodore, brushing off the beetle that had most likely managed to crawl onto the other's shoulder while they were squabbling on the floor. They reached their favorite abandoned classroom and spelled the door after they'd shut it.

"Have you thought up any evasive plans once you're in the water?" Theodore asked as he took a seat on a desk. "There are Grindylows and Merpeople, though I doubt the latter will be a problem. The Grindylows could pose a threat...and I have no idea how the squid will react to seeing you."

"Can I kiss you?"

Theodore's eyes flew up from the book he had opened to stare at Harry in disbelief. "No."

"Why not?" Harry asked, even as his gut squirmed. He hadn't meant to ask the question, but the rejection was worse.

"Because..." Theo was blushing. "We're not dating."

"Can't we?"

"Sure." The Slytherin boy replied quickly. "But we're not kissing until we've dated. Is wrong."

"All right." Harry sat down on the floor. "About this dating."

"Can't we focus on getting you through the tasks...alive?"

"But I want to know how this dating is going to work? Neither one of us is going to want to go to Madam Puddifoot's."

Theo snorted. "We'll do what people do when they date, Harry. We'll go places we both want to go and hang out and chat."

"That sounds like what we already do."

"Doesn't it?" Theo smiled mischievously. "Now, about that task..."

**Yay! :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here's to hoping you're all enjoying this. :) Onward:**

"It's pink."

Theo, Harry, and Snape were all peering into the cauldron the day before the second task was to be held and Theo was very right. It was as pink as bubblegum unlike the aquamarine it was supposed to be.

"Only an addition of powdered rat spleen and minced peppermint could have caused it to turn this color." The Potions Master hissed a curse Harry knew teachers shouldn't say in front of students. "Someone's tampered with it. This potion is useless."

Snape's words were like buckets of icy water being dumped on Harry's head.

"What are we going to do?"

"Go to base ingredients." Theo replied. "Gillyweed should suffice if you have any Professor."

"I'm not supposed to give out ingredients to students not using them for a legal potion...especially Triwizard Champions as it's considered assisting."

"You've been assisting us." Theodore argued.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Snape gave a sneer. "I thought you were doing this potion for extra-curricular reasons."

Theo's face contorted, first in amusement and then in disdain. "Gillyweed is rather rare. I mean, I'm sure we could find it in the Black Lake, but..."

"I cannot help." Snape snarled and glanced at the door.

Their eyes followed to find Madam Pomfrey standing there, eyebrow perched high. "I came for potions, Severus."

"Of course."

"Come on." Theodore grabbed Harry. "Need to get to the library and start studying a Bubblehead Charm. It's the only way now."

In the library, finding the book containing the charm took much longer than they had time for and then practicing it took even longer. Harry, who was good at Charms, was having the hardest time with it and he knew it was the mounting stress that had caused it.

"Who could have done that to the potion?" He asked angrily.

"Focus, Harry." Theo insisted.

"Who?"

"I don't know." Theodore snapped. "Whoever is trying to get you killed most likely."

"Theodore!" Draco's voice hissed into their practice.

When they turned to him, Harry realized just how late it was.

"Am busy, Draco." Theo growled in a tone Harry had never heard before. "Shove off."

"Can't." Draco folded his arms, glancing between them. "Theo, Snape wants to see you."

"What's he want?"

"I don't know." Draco shrugged and then turned to Harry. "He asked specifically that Potter not come. Only you, Theo."

Theo gave an annoyed sigh, but stood regardless. "Keep practicing that Charm, Harry. I'll meet you in the Common Room."

"Right." Harry nodded and took the book they'd been studying with him into the dungeons. He continued to practice there, waiting for Theodore, but the other boy never came. He was awoken by Dobby, who had procured him gillyweed, thankfully, and sent him running to the lake, where he arrived nearly late.

"Where's Theo?" He asked Draco as he passed him, but the blond shrugged.

Harry started pulling off his shoes and socks and thrust off his robe before yanking out the clump of gillyweed and shoving it into his mouth. He felt the metamorphosis taking over and gagged as he quickly began to lose his ability to breathe. When the whistle sounded, he dove into the water and, finally breathing again, took off into the lake.

It felt like hours down there in the creepy lake. He was thankful for Myrtle who pointed him in the right direction, but he nearly drowned when he saw that it was Theodore who'd been taken. All the other champions would be retrieving Granger (for Krum), Chang (for Diggory), and Fleur's little sister. Using a slicing spell, he cut the ropes holding Theodore and then waited, like a fool he realized later, to make sure the others were gathered. Both Diggory and Krum arrived, but it didn't look as if Fleur would. Using some threats, he was able to get the Merpeople to leave him alone while he took the little girl with him as well. His gills were gone by the time they surfaced and he was gasping so hard for air that he inhaled water. Theodore, now awake, started to help Harry swim, cursing the boy for being such a Gryffindor.

Ronald came rushing into the water to help Gabrielle out, Fleur close behind. This obvious care for her and her sister earned Ron a kiss.

After Madam Pomfrey had cared for him and the judges had been given sufficient amount of time to negotiate the points, the points had been awarded and Harry, having demonstrated "moral fiber", been tied with Cedric Diggory.

"Nice." Theodore rolled his eyes as they started to walk back up to the castle. "Are encouraging your stupidity." Then he gave an odd look. "How did you get gillyweed? Professor Snape wouldn't hand it out."

"No, I wouldn't." Snape's growl made Harry jump and he spun around to look at the Potions Master. "Stealing into my stores, Potter?"

"N-no."

"There was another break in last night." Snape snarled menacingly. "It didn't strike me until just now who could have broken in...and of course the time before when I'd caught you..."

"I didn't break into your stores then nor last night..."

But Snape cut in. "I found out that the _parchment_ is no longer in the Marauder's possession. Might you have been _lying_?"

"I'm not lying." Harry argued, glaring at his stubborn teacher. "I didn't have the map. Someone else must have it."

The annoyed tsk of his professor proved how much Snape was furious. The man held up a small bottle and Theodore inhaled sharply at sight of it. "Do you know what this is, Potter?"

Irritated, Harry answered, "_Bubblejuice_, sir?"

"Veritaserum." Snape hissed. "Three drops and You-Know-Who himself would spill his darkest secrets."

"It's forbidden to use it on students." Theodore reminded the teacher, his eyes cold.

Snape glared pointedly at Harry. "Break into my stores again, Potter, and my hand might just slip over your morning pumpkin juice."

"I didn't steal..."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Spittle sprayed from Snape's mouth. "Boomslang skin. Lacewing flies. You are brewing a Polyjuice Potion and I am going to find out why."

And with that he stormed past Harry up into the castle.

"He really does flip-flop between almost liking you and loathing you." Theodore gaped after their professor; he had never really believed what Harry had said about Snape. Apparently, he did now.

"Come on." Harry started off towards the Quidditch Pitch. "Let's...you know."

"Wait..." Theodore stopped the other. "You've got a water beetle on your head."

He tossed the beetle aside before they set off towards the pitch. Once there, both made sure no one was watching before morphing. This early in the day there was still plenty of light for Harry to fly without relying on Theo and he much appreciated that.

With the second task done with, he was sure things would be looking up...until Rita Skeeter released her article.

It was the laugh of the school, Harry's budding relationship with Theodore. Slytherins scoffed at the both of them for the scene she played out:

_And young Harry, tears in his brilliant green eyes, ran after Theodore, screaming for him to not leave him alone. He called him a coward. He called him a fool. Then he pinned him down in the hallway and forced the other to admit his feelings for him. "It's my father's fault." Theodore told Harry through his own tears. "He doesn't like you. He'd be really mad if he found out we were together. I...I don't know what he'd do to me." And Harry, galliant and noble, told him with a soft kiss to his lips, "I'll protect you."_

Teachers gave Harry and Theodore dirty looks, but it wasn't for this sickening romance. It was for the more perverse thing Skeeter had inserted later in her writing.

_After over an hour of searching for his true love, Harry was able to bring Theodore back to the surface of the lake...they were walking from the lake, back up to the school when Harry, unable to contain his feelings and the raw pain of nearly losing his one true love, diverted their path away from the school. "Come on." He begged his more reluctant love. "Let's...you know." He was too young to say the words, too abashed by his own lust and desire. "Wait." Theodore took Harry's hand and pulled him close so their wet bodies were pressed together. They stared longingly into each other eyes before Theodore bent down and gave Harry a fervent kiss, too passionate to put into words. Then they set off to who knows where to pursue their deepest desires._

The content of the article had forced Harry and Theodore into Snape's office where he, irked beyond measure and thoroughly embarrassed, began explaining to them.

"Normally, this kind of an announcement is given to fifth years, but apparently the youth these days are growing up faster than they used to." He was snarling and gave Harry the cruelest glare he'd ever been given the moment he opened his mouth to interrupt. Needless to say, he clamped his mouth shut again. "Neither of you would be aware, but...certain activities are...well, they're not forbidden, but they are looked down upon for your age or any age under seventeen. These activities, which are, as you clearly are aware, sexual in nature, are more permissable for adults and therefore you, at your young age, should not be participating in them. I have already sent letters to your respective homes informing them of this..."

Harry had to interrupt. "It's a lie, Professor, sir! That Skeeter woman is lying! We've never..."

"I don't care if she is lying or not!" Snape roared, cheeks pink. "If you would like to correct your guardians..."

"You don't realize what you have done!" Harry jumped to his feet. "My guardians are Muggles and they hate magic or anything abnormal! They'll..."

"I know exactly how Petunia thinks of magic." Snape cut in. "And I also know exactly how she would react if I told her that precious Harry Potter was Pueramoris!"

Harry sat down.

"I did not give her the details." Snape hissed. "Merely, let her know the basics as it is my _duty_ as your Head of House to inform that their charge has been partaking in sexual activities."

"I haven't been." Harry snapped.

"Regardless," Snape waved his hand dismissively. "She has been informed that you are at the very least capable at this point to do such things...now, it is also my duty to inform you that being a Pueramoris does not give you the right to sneak into each other's beds at night. If such a thing does begin to occur, I will move one of you into the boys' dorm of the year beneath you. Furthermore, public displays of affection are considered inappropriate at school and should be done in private. This does not mean you have the go ahead to grope or participate in sexual activities, which can wait until you are considered adults."

"Should talk to Draco and Blaise than." Harry grumbled, but stopped talking at the scowl he was given.

"Finally, I make this clear that I do not care what the two of you get up to, but hold at least to the Slytherin motto of NOT GETTING CAUGHT! TWICE you were seen by this Skeeter woman and I do not care how much she twisted your words and actions to fit her tale, DO NOT GIVE HER FUEL TO HER FIRE! You are insulting your Housemates and marring the name of Slytherin with your tear-jerking young romance that only rainbows and butterflies and unicorns could make anymore obscene!"

He was speaking so incredibly fast and with such vehemanence that Harry almost didn't catch what he was saying. Nodding solemnly, both boys exited their headmaster's office and hid in a nook.

"How did she even see that conversation we had?" Harry asked in a whisper. "We were alone in that corridor."

"Apparently not." Theo mumbled. "More curious as to how Snape knew your aunt and uncle's names...have you told him?"

Harry's eyes widened as he hadn't caught that amidst the embarrassing conversation. "No...huh...I wonder how he knew?"

Theodore shrugged and silence fell around them as they each thought about what Rita Skeeter had done.

"Should stop hanging out." Theodore finally muttered. "Have to tell my father the truth...or a rendition of it..."

"But..."

"Can't..." Theodore shook his head firmly, looking at Harry. "Can't do this, Harry. Wouldn't understand."

"Thank explain it to me."

Theo continued to shake his head. "Can't. Is family secret. Can't explain. Wouldn't understand."

And he finally turned, leaving Harry alone in the dark nook. He noticed a beetle crawling on the floor and had a nearly insatiable desire to squash it in his anger. Instead he kicked it, sending it spiraling into another corridor before storming off towards the dormitory, absolutely positive the Fates hated him and were trying to make his life miserable.

**Cutting this one short. Work is busy tonight :( Will update more in a bit...**


	32. Chapter 32

**And back to the story...**

Harry was alone.

For the first time in months, he had no friends and he sat alone in an abandoned classroom staring at one of his school books and nearly in tears.

He was alone.

Rita Skeeter had continued writing, this time with an article that played Harry off as a terrible person who had crushed Theodore's hopes of love because of the ridicule their love had faced at school. She had gone on to say that Harry was worried about his self-image and that he wouldn't risk it being marred by Theodore, who was smarter in school than Harry and who was the real brain behind Potter's success in the Tournament. Howlers had been sent to him, most exploding all around the table as he hadn't had time to open all of them. People taunted him in the halls. He hid for the most part, unable to face the shame of it, even if it wasn't true. Harry never saw Theodore, other than in class (during which times they were on complete opposite sides) and he only went to the Common Room when he was sure everyone was in bed. His invisibility cloak was now stuffed daily into the bottom of his school back in case he needed it and he made no more visits to Hogsmeade.

A month before the third and final task, the competitors were taken to the Quidditch Pitch where they learned they would be competing in a maze. Then Cedric wanted to know what was going on with Harry and Theodore.

"I was worried." Cedric admitted. "You helped me with the dragons and I haven't paid you back for that. I know you've been spending a lot of times alone. I keep trying to find you, but you sure make it impossible."

"Yeah..." Harry mumbled. "I just...this whole thing is stupid. I just want to have my friend back, you know?"

"I know." Cedric nodded solemnly. "I can tell. You were always a bit of a loner, but people noticed the way you changed once you were friends with Nott. You were brighter. It showed. Everyone saw how much happier you were. It shows now too...how sad you are."

Harry rolled his eyes. "That sounds like something Skeeter would write."

"Not quite." Cedric snickered. "It'd be more like, _tears welled up in his bright green eyes_ or some rubbish like that."

Harry laughed uneasily. "Yeah...hey...what's that?"

In only a second, the lightness of the moment vanished as Harry and Cedric were left with a crazed Mr. Crouch coming out of the woods. He really wanted to see Dumbledore, but wouldn't let Harry go. Cedric took off instead, his longer legs carrying him swiftly into the castle. Harry kept telling Crouch it was going to be okay. He kept insisting everything was going to be all right. He tried to encourage him towards Hagrid's cabin as it was closest, but the man was barely moving, merely clinging, mouth constantly jumping from one topic to the next, his bits about Voldemort giving Harry the chills. He was almost to Hagrid's. He could see Hagrid's shadow in the window and he finally shouted.

"Hagrid! Hagrid! It's Harry! Get out here!" He saw the shadow move across the window and the half-giant came thundering out into the dark.

"Harry?" Hagrid rushed over to Harry and then halted. "What on earth, Harry? That's Mr. Crouch, that is!"

"And he's gone crazy." Harry insisted. "Come on! Help me!"

Hagrid stepped forward just as they heard Dumbledore's voice calling to them. From the darkness came Cedric, Dumbledore, and Snape, all seeming quite bewildered by this new discover. It took some time to work things out, but finally Snape deduced that Crouch was fighting the Imperius Curse.

"I'll work on him." Came Moody's voice as he lumbered over. "He'll need a good couple of hours to lower that powerful a curse."

"Agreed." Dumbledore nodded as he created a stretcher and, with help from Hagrid, got the man to release Harry. "Alastor, please, accompany Severus and Mr. Crouch up to the Hospital Wing. He should spend a good night's rest there after he has been freed of the curse."

"Of course." Moody nodded and three left.

Dumbledore turned to Harry and asked for him to relate what he had heard in the time since after Cedric had run for help. Harry told him what he could and then the three (Dumbledore, Harry, and Cedric) went back up to the castle, escorting first Cedric to his House and then Harry down into the Slytherin dungeons.

"Who would want to take control over Crouch?" Harry asked as they continued down a hall.

"I imagine whoever is trying to do you in, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore gave a serious look. "We will find our answers when he is well again."

"I hope so."

* * *

Harry's hopes were for nothing as Mr. Crouch did not last the night, a night which for Harry was interrupted by a scar-burning dream. According to Moody, the man had strangled himself with his sheets, another part of Imperio Curse, no doubt.

"Where was Severus?" Dumbledore asked as the three of them stood in Dumbledore's office awaiting the arrival of the Potions Master.

"He was in the other room getting potions from Madam Pomfrey to help him relax." Moody growled in annoyance. "Came running when I called, but it was too late...Cornelius is here."

"Under my desk, Harry." Dumbledore suddenly said, rising and ushering Harry down under his desk. The wizard retook his seat and welcomed the Minister when he entered. It was incredibly hard to stiffle Harry's laughter at the idea of the _Headmaster_ of all people sneaking him under the desk to listen to a private conversation when he should have simply asked him to leave. A couple of kicks from Dumbledore did manage to finally silence Harry.

"Ah, Dumbledore." Fudge greeted, but his voice was cold. "Terrible news about Crouch. Terrible news. Good man, Crouch. Always came to work and always worked hard. Real pity what happened to him. Too much work, I fear. Made him go crazy with overworking. Well, first ill and then crazy."

"I have already informed you it was the Imperius Curse that was put onto Mr. Crouch." Dumbledore said in his usual calm, but stern voice.

"Nonsense." Fudge scoffed. "A boy told you this?"

"I saw it with my own eyes." Moody growled.

"Well, no offense, Mr. Moody, but..."

He was interrupted by none other than Professor Snape who had apparently accompanied him. "I also was able to diagnose the curse and I am sure you are well aware that of everyone here _I_ would be able to recognize it best."

There was a temporary silence before Fudge cleared his throat. "Well, this is...a bit frightening."

"I believe it is worse than this." Dumbledore continued and then elaborated on how he believed that Bertha Jorkins disappearance was linked to Crouch's and how he feared Voldemort may have been involved.

"I don't see the connection." Fudge argued, pointedly. "I don't see it at all! Ludo says Bertha is perfectly capable of getting herself lost and, while I am a bit disappointed we haven't found her yet, I don't see any evidence of foul play."

"But Barty Crouch mentioned her, Minister." Moody growled. "He mentioned her himself."

"So Mr. Potter says." Fudge huffed. "But did any of you hear these things?"

"I believe in Mr. Potter." Dumbledore stated assertively.

"As do I." Snape said as simultaneously Moody snarled, "I think the same."

There was a tense moment where everyone was silent and then Fudge added, "But you said you found him initially by the Beauxbaton's carriage. Perhaps Madam Maxime did something to him before they got to him in hopes of increasing her chances without a Hogwarts-partial judge. Dumbledore, you know what that woman IS?"

"I consider her to be a very able Headmistress...and an excellent dancer."

"Dumbledore, come! Don't you think you might be prejudiced in her favor because of Hagrid? They don't all turn out harmless...if, indeed, you can call Hagrid harmless, with that monster fixation he's got..."

"DO NOT INSULT RUBEUS HAGRID."

Harry was taken aback by Snape's sudden snarl.

"If Hagrid is anything...anything at all...it is an exceptional person with exceptional loyalty."

"Thank you, Severus." Dumbledore nodded to the man. "Now...Cornelius. I believe we really must discuss how important Crouch's disappearance and now his death is."

But it sounded as if Fudge had had enough of the discussion and had made up his mind to double the effort for Bertha Jorkin's discovery and that Harry Potter needed to be watched more carefully so that he did not spread atrocities about what he had witnessed.

"Potter does not lie." Snape came to Harry's defense, much to Harry's shock. "Not often anyways...and never about anything important."

"Well..." Fudge patted himself as if to make sure he was in order. "I'm off then."

"Alastor and I shall see you out." Dumbledore stood. "If you will stay, Severus. Help yourself to some lemon drops if you'd like. Oh, and there is something under my desk for you. Do not be alarmed by it."

Harry was grinning profusely at that statement, but managed to tame it down by the time Snape peeked around the desk at him. The scowl on the man's face proved instantly that he hadn't wanted Harry to hear a word of what he had said.

"Eavesdropping, Potter." He snarled.

"The Headmaster let...made me do it, sir." The smile was back on his face and Snape was glaring even more seriously now.

"Ah, yes the many things he teaches you...about rule-breaking."

Harry crawled out from under the desk and smiled at his professor, who gave a sneer before turning towards Fawkes and stroking the bird's head. It seemed the two were well-aquainted as the Phoenix cooed happily to him and even tried to crawl onto his arm, though he pushed it back gently. Harry came over to watch the interaction and then he began to wander the office, looking at this and that while Snape warned him, "Don't touch anything, Potter."

Harry had honestly intended not to touch anything, until he had fallen into the Penseive and witnessed a memory from Dumbledore. He was surprisingly not yanked out by Snape instantly, though he figured out when he finally did leave the memory, that it was because Dumbledore had arrived. Snape looked livid, but said nothing as he scowled at Dumbledore.

"Curiosity is not a sin." Dumbledore told Harry. "But we should exercise caution with our curiosity...yes...indeed."

Harry glanced at Snape, who was scowling back at him. "Um...I...didn't know..."

"Didn't know what, Potter?" Snape growled venomously.

"That you..." Harry hesitated, heart hammering in his chest. "You were a spy...for our side...at such risk...thank you."

Snape lifted his head slightly, eyes skeptical, but said nothing.

"Harry..." Dumbledore finally spoke. "When you first arrived, before Professor Moody, you said you had a dream. Can you tell me this dream?"

Nodding, Harry explained about his dream with Voldemort and Wormtail, Snape flinching every time Harry said the terrible name. They continued their conversation about Mr. Crouch and then on about Neville's parents before Harry was finally asked to wait a moment while Dumbledore asked Severus some questions.

"When you went with Mr. Crouch and Moody, did you notice anything strange?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"I found myself by the potions cabinet." Snape growled, glancing bitterly at Harry as if he didn't want the boy there while he made his report. "And then I was being called over by Moody. I have no idea how I got to the cabinet nor why I was there. I felt a thought that I was asked there and that I was supposed to be looking for a relaxing potion."

"Imperio?"

"No doubt. It was poorly cast...which means in haste..."

"By Moody?"

Snape gave a snarl. "Would Moody cast such a spell on me? You claim over and over again your trust of him."

"I do indeed. Anything else, Severus?"

"I have nothing else to report." Snape muttered.

"Than may I ask you escort Harry down to the dungeons?"

"Of course." Snape made a motion with his head towards the door to Harry and Harry did as he was told, knowing his professor wanted to tell something to Dumbledore alone. He still managed to catch, "Karkaroff is going to..."

A few moments later, Snape was escorting him down into the dungeons. It took a couple minutes before Harry managed to pluck up the courage to ask, "You served You-Know-Who?"

Snape scowled. "Nosy and irresponsible, Potter."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't cut it with me."

"Sorry..." Harry murmured and then asked, "But you did?"

"It is in the past and I'd prefer if you didn't talk about it."

"I have no intentions of telling anyone, sir." Harry stated. "That's your business."

"That you've already stuck your nose into." Snape hissed.

"Sorry..."

Snape opened the dungeon with the password. "Straight to studying, Potter. You have a lot of work to catch up on. Being a Champion will not excuse you from it."

Scuttling up to his dorm and into his bed, Harry got out his books and tried to pretend he wasn't hearing the talk coming up from the Common Room below.

More than ever now, Harry wished Theo was still talking to him.

**Took a long time to write this. Hope you don't mind. Review if you want :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**Well, some of you probably won't be pleased with what I am putting here in this scene, but...enjoy regardless.**

On the day of the third task, Harry was asked to join the other champions with their families as the families of the champions were asked to come watch the final task. Initially, Harry had thought the Dursleys had been invited (though he was positive they'd have not come) and then thought of Sirius, but he was given the biggest surprise of his life when he saw the least likely person in the world standing in a corner of the side room of the Great Hall: Petunia Dursley.

She seemed so small standing alone in that corner in her best pink Muggle blazer and skirt and black heels. She held onto her white handbag tight, her brows pinched and her lips pursed and her eyes worried. Then she saw Harry and gave a curt wave to him as he approached her uncertainly.

"Triwizard Champion." She muttered when he finally reached her. "Dangerous and foolish."

"You actually came?" Harry couldn't stop his mouth falling open.

"That Dumbledore man is very...persuasive." She told him and then she glanced around worriedly at the wizarding families around her. "They ALL use magic?"

"All of them." Harry nodded, smiling slightly. "You're not going to make me look like an idiot in front of all of them, are you?"

She seemed about to tell him off until the Diggory's came over.

"There you are, are you?" Amos looked straight at Harry. "Bet you're not feeling quite as full of yourself now Cedric's caught you up on points, are you?"

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"Ignore him." Cedric advised. "He's been angry ever since Rita Skeeter's article about the Tournament...you know, when she made out you were the only Hogwarts Champion."

"Didn't bother to correct her, though, did he?" Amos was saying to Petunia.

"And how did you expect him to?" Petunia asked in a chilly voice and Harry's mouth fell open again at her defense of him. Was this week going to be one surprise after another?

Mr. Diggory seemed about to say something, but his wife put a hand on his arm and he decided to not.

"Shall I give you a tour?" Harry asked and, after some hesitation, Petunia agreed.

It was like a surreal painting, taking his Aunt Petunia around the grounds of Hogwarts. He showed her as much as he could from the Forbidden Forest to the Beauxbatons carriage to the Durmstrang Ship.

"I'd like to see the Whomping Willow." She finally admitted to him. "Lily told me a bit about it...how Severus would always try to find out its secrets."

"Severus knew my mum?" Harry asked, surprised, as he led her towards the Whomping Willow.

"They were best friends in and out of school." Petunia gave a sniff as if she hadn't liked the idea. "I think he always saw her in a different light than she saw him. Personally, I never cared for him...you know Severus?"

"Yes." Harry smiled, realizing now how Snape had known her name. "He's my Head of House. I'm in Slytherin."

"Lily always said Slytherin was a bad House...except for Severus."

"She was wrong..." Harry said after a moment. "Slytherin isn't all that bad...just misunderstood...kind of like snakes."

"I don't like snakes." Petunia mumbled.

"You'd have probably been in Slytherin." Harry told her. "If you'd been a witch."

Petunia's jaw stiffened and she didn't say anything else.

They returned to the castle for lunch and sat at the Slytherin table, while several people made rude jokes about the two, but Harry honestly didn't care at the moment, because he was glad he hadn't been the only Champion without some family there.

"You don't have any friends?" Petunia finally asked as she picked uncertainly at her food.

"I do." Harry gave a nod towards Theodore who was several heads down the table. "Theodore Nott. He's a bit shy and right now...we don't hang out."

"Why?"

"Because...well...there's this horrible Journalist named Rita Skeeter who has been spreading lies and she's made it impossible for us to be friends because his father wouldn't approve...it's really complicated and stupid, but...I try to understand."

Petunia nodded slowly and then told him about the letter she had received from his Head of House. "I don't care what you get up to, but don't you let it come home with you."

"Of course." Harry agreed. "Um...if I told you something that you'd not like...would you not tell Uncle Vernon or Dudley...and not be mean to me to?"

She gave him a suspicious look, but nodded her head anyways.

"I'm a...Pueramoris...uh...I like blokes..." He watched her stiffen, but plowed on anyways. "And that's what Skeeter's been up to like mad because she lied to everyone saying Theo and I...you know...when we hadn't...and that's why...Professor Snape sent you that letter."

She gave another slow nod and said carefully, "I would...advise you...never...EVER...to tell your uncle...nor your cousin."

Harry agreed and they finally left the Great Hall to explore the castle. He showed her as much as he could: the Transfiguration classroom, where she met Professor McGonagall, and the Potions Classroom, where Snape gave her a sneer, but thanked her for coming...for Harry's sake. She said a few snide things back to him, but nothing to be hexed over. He introduced her to Flitwick and Sprout and Trelawney and showed her the Astronomy Tower and Owlery (she didn't care much for this place) and finally found themselves in the Common Room of Slytherin House. Here she actually seemed quite intrigued by the window as she kept wandering to it.

It was also here that they ran into Theodore alone.

"Hello, Harry." He greeted after a pause.

"Hey, Theo." He motioned to the strict woman beside him. "This is my Aunt, Petunia."

"Pleasure." Theo gave her a curt nod, but it was evident he didn't mean the word.

Petunia merely tilted her head in return in what was barely acceptable as a nod.

"Wish you luck." Theo told Harry with a small smile in his eyes.

"Thanks."

Theodore left and Harry turned to his aunt. "Well, probably best to head up to the feast now."

"Yes..." But she didn't move, instead giving the windows a sad and longing look. "I...I don't know if you know...but I sent a letter to Dumbledore when I found out I was only a Muggle...I thought maybe he'd...find a way..."

Harry swallowed at the lump that had surprisingly filled his throat. "I'm sorry there wasn't a way."

She looked at him, a frown on her lips. "I'm not. Imagine...I'd probably be dead just like Lily."

"Yeah..." Harry shuddered, not sure if it was from the cold of the dungeons or the chill that had settled over the conversation. "Maybe...I...have a question."

She merely stared at him, so he continued.

"If you wanted to be in the magic world so badly, why did you treat me so horribly?"

"Jealous, perhaps." She mumbled. "And fueled by Vernon...if you couldn't be magical...it was my final revenge on Lily for being..."

She didn't finish her sentence. "We should go up to dinner."

"Right." He led her out and watched as she gave the emerald green windows one last longing look before they finally left the Common Room.

It was a side of Petunia he had never thought he'd see.

**I know quite a few people will disagree with this chapter, but I had an insatiable urge to write it like this, so take it as you will. :D Hope you enjoyed. Review if you want. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Getting close to the end of Book 4 :D**

Harry admitted it in his head that he cheated.

None of the judges would call it that, but it was true: he'd cheated the final task. Of course, they'd said to use any methods to get through the maze that involved a wand and they hadn't told him it wasn't allowed, but honestly it was cheating. Mazes were supposed to be run through after all and turning into a falcon and flying over it had been cheating. Even though it was dark and almost impossible to see with his horrible night vision, Harry had no trouble at all flitting from one hedge to another searching for the cup.

Naturally, it was only logical that he found the cup first and latched onto it before anyone else could have said any differently.

He soon wished that he hadn't.

His dream from last summer exploded around him and he was forced into a dark ritual, which caused to his horror the rise of the Dark Lord. Renewed in strength, the Voldemort summoned his followers and several arrived, each with pleas of mercy and explanations, each one's name revealed: Avery, Malfoy, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, and...Nott.

He went on about how he was able to reform and then he decided he would duel and this time _kill_ Harry Potter. Fear gripped Harry, but he was not lost in it. The moment he was free, he dove for a protection and heard the killing curse cast. It missed him and instead hit, to his horror, Macnair, killing the other instantly. It was the most terrible thing Harry had witnessed, the limp body falling to the ground, lifeless without a hope in the world.

"Brilliant boy." Voldemort cackled elatedly. "Let others die for you instead. So much like a Slytherin...if only you would join me."

"Never!" Harry screamed from where he hid, eyes casting about for the Triwizard Cup, hoping it's portkey could take him back to Hogwarts.

A game of hide-and-seek began between the tombstones, but it couldn't last for long. Harry was forced out of hiding and forced to battle Voldemort, only the strangest thing happened. It was almost as if their wands connected and then people began to hope out of the Dark Lord's wand, first and old man from Harry's summer dream and then Bertha Jorkins and then...his mother...and then his father. They kept telling him to hold on, that they'd give him a chance to run. He took it, did as they said and ran like mad for the Portkey which sent him straight back to Hogwarts.

He was sick the moment he landed.

* * *

"Harry! _Harry!_" He was being lifted by strong bony fingers and his head lolled around to see who had him...and his eyes widened at the sight of Petunia. Dumbledore and Snape and Moody all close behind her.

He dropped the cup and grabbed onto her, unable to focus, but able to speak. "He's back. He's back. Voldemort."

Snape froze. Moody stopped a couple steps after him. Dumbledore continued on to help Petunia as Fudge, confused, asked stupid questions if Harry had any right to judge.

"He's back." Harry repeated more adamantly. "Voldemort is back!"

"He needs to go to the Hospital Wing." Fudge gaped at Harry. "He's ill...and Dumbledore...you have to go talk to the Diggorys...their boy...that maze...what happened..."

"What happened?" Harry asked, eyes widening, but Petunia shushed him in an almost soothing way.

"I'll take him." Moody growled to Dumbledore.

"No, I would prefer..."

"Talk to the Diggorys." Moody insisted and Dumbledore stood to do just that, but not before telling Harry to stay put.

"It's all right, son...I've got you...come on...hospital wing..."

"Dumbledore said to stay..." Harry breathed heavily.

"You need to lie down." Moody insisted as he half-carried, half-dragged Harry through the crowd.

"I will come with you." Petunia started along with them, not giving Moody a chance to deny her. He didn't seem fazed by it however.

After a long while, Moody finally asked, "What happened, Harry?"

"Cup was a Portkey...took me to a grave yard...and Voldemort was there...Lord Voldemort..."

"The Dark Lord was there. What happened then?"

"Made a potion...got his body back..."

"The Dark Lord got his body back? He's returned?"

"And the Death Eaters came...and then we dueled..."

"You dueled with the Dark Lord?"

"Got away...my wand...did something funny...I saw my mum and dad..." Petunia gasped. "They came out of his wand..."

A potion was shoved down his throat and he was pushed into a seat.

The questions kept coming, about how Voldemort came back and if he forgave his Death Eaters. This reminded Harry that he needed to tell Dumbledore about the Death Eater who had put his name in the Goblet of Fire. When Moody said he already knew, Harry guessed Karkaroff, but apparently the fool had fled therefore wasn't the one. Before he knew it Moody had confessed a spell binding Petunia to where she stood and his wand pointing at Harry. The explanation left Harry's heart hammering. This was Dumbledore's friend! This wasn an ex-auror! How could he be a servant of the Dark Lord when he had sent so many into the Azkaban?

He was sure to die, Petunia, struggling though she was, wasn't going to save him.

And then McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore arrived, stopping Moody and freeing Petunia from her binds. She grabbed Harry, yanked him to a corner as far from Moody as she could without leaving the room.

The night began to blur with more information about Moody not really being Moody, but someone else who had been disguising as him. They discovered the real Moody and waited until the imposter's true form appeared, which it did just as Snape returned with Veritaserum and Winky the House elf and Minerva with Sirius Black and a large wolf, which was a wolfsbane-subdued Lupin, Harry assumed.

"Barty Crouch!" Snape nearly dropped the vial he was holding.

The story of Barty Crouch put Petunia and Winky in tears and left everyone else, aside from Snape and Dumbledore, dumbstruck.

Afterwards more orders came from Dumbledore to McGonagall and Snape and then Dumbledore faced Lupin and Black. "I would like you both to find Hagrid and return here so that nothing...stupid happens."

They agreed and, giving Harry mournful apologetic looks, both men went on their way.

"With me, Harry." Dumbledore instructed as he moved out the door. "Petunia as well...we are going to my office where Harry can inform me of what has happened."

"Why not after he sleeps?" Petunia asked, showing the motherly side Harry had always hoped she'd show in years past. "He's been through enough."

"If only I could assure him that sleeping would make it easier, but putting off the pain only makes it harder to deal with later."

"Professor..." Harry croaked, not realizing until now how dry his throat was. "What about Cedric? What happened?"

"Werewolf." Dumbledore mumbled sadly and both Harry and Petunia gasped. "It was released into the maze, no doubt, by Barty for the specific purpose of attacking students. It attacked Cedric. Thankfully, he was not killed, however, as we all are well aware, it has done a much worse thing to him."

Harry swallowed hard, his chest aching with pain and his head throbbing. They reached Dumbledore's office and Harry was forced to recount the story of the graveyard and the return of Lord Voldemort to power. The entire time, Petunia sat beside him, one hand gripping his shoulder rougher than he would have liked, but he was thankful for it either way. He learned of Priori Incantatum and that the Phoenix whose feathers were in both Harry's and Voldemort's wands was Fawkes.

The rest of the night moved like a dream as he was escorted to the Hospital Wing and was finally put to sleep, Petunia hanging onto him the entire time.

For the first time in his life, he was grateful for her.

**Yeah...I know...strange of Petunia, but I kind of pity her...(Because I'm still hoping for my own Hogwarts' Letter...they give them out when you turn 22 nowadays I hear...damn rumors...why can't they be true?) Anywho...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Will you look at that...I almost done with Book Four...I'm so proud of myself :D**

The next morning left Harry furious. Fudge had had the Dementor's Kiss performed on Barty Crouch despite the efforts of four people to stop him. Snape was angry. Dumbledore was livid. Harry was nearly crazy with anger. He had shouted names (but he didn't mention "Nott" for some reason) and Dumbledore had tried to reason with the man about planning ahead, so that Voldemort could not regain the power he had held before, but Fudge seemed determined to ignore such advice.

As it turned out, Petunia had had enough, much to the shock of everyone, including Dumbledore.

"You office-loving self-preserving insulent little..." She struggled momentarily for a word and then spat, "Toadstool!"

"See here, woman." Fudge was taken aback. "I am Minister of..."

"I don't care what you call yourself." She pointed a finger at him. "You're still a toadstool. My sister and her husband did not die for you to let their sacrifice go to waste now! You are getting sound advice from a wise man who could more than replace you! Take it, you idiot! Use it to your advantage because if he turns out to be right and you've done nothing, you can kiss that..."

Harry's eyes were nearly bulging out of his head by the words his aunt used. It was enough to make Minerva gasp and Dumbledore's eyes practically sparkle.

"You will sorely regret it if your _arrogance_ and your _greed_ is the reason behind_ more people's deaths_." She spat and she was right up to him, her finger pointed at his nose and poking it with every word of importance. "Do you think the people will want you as their Minister then? They'll all be calling you a toadstool!"

"I actually highly doubt they'd call him a toadstool." Snape drawled. "Probably something more along..."

Minerva gasped as he basically repeated what Petunia had said only a moment before. "Severus! We are at a school! In the presence of a student!"

"I hardly think Potter minds." Snape hissed at her.

"He can't be back..." Fudge finally whimpered. "He can't be."

Snape finally strode forward, lifting his left sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark. Fudge recoiled and Sirius gave a disgusted look. Lupin whimpered and Minerva straightened. Dumbledore didn't seemed fazed at all while Petunia's brows rose high on her forehead. "There. It is completely dark now. It is not as clear as it was an hour or so ago when it burned black, but it is there."

Fudge whimpered some more and finally consented that the Dark Lord had returned. Weakly, he passed Harry a bag, muttered it was his winnings from the Tournament, and left the room, Dumbledore following him out, a comforting arm around his shoulders. The elder wizard only returned to pass out another round of instructions, giving his final one to Snape, which was merely a "You know what it is I ask of you."

Finally, the only ones left in the room were Petunia, Harry, and Dumbledore. The wisened wizard turned to Petunia, eyes sparkling, and said, "You would have made a fine witch, Petunia."

She stuck up her nose in a dignified way. "I don't need to be."

"No, no. Not at all." He smiled pleasantly. "You make a fine Muggle as well. You have done one of the most amazing things today for today you have helped the wizarding world with a whole year's worth of trouble. I hope it is not wasted."

She didn't say anything, but Harry swore he saw pride in her eyes.

"There is a House-elf." Dumbledore told her finally. "Just outside the door named Dobby. He will be taking you home. I'm afraid it is time."

She gave a sure nod and then turned to Harry. "I will see you then in a few days."

"Yeah." He wanted to hug her, but refrained from it. "Thank you...you have no idea...how much this means to me."

"I think I could guess." She mumbled and then with another nod and a pat on Harry's shoulder, she left the hospital wing.

"How did you convince her?" Was the first question out of Harry's mouth. "How did you get her to come?"

"She was much easier to persuade than you may have thought." Dumbledore answered, but did not elaborate. "Harry, I want you to know that this was inevitable, that the Dark Lord was always destined to return."

"I know." Harry murmured. "It's just...it's my fault again, sir. It's my fault that all those people got hurt. That Krum used Imperio and Delacour was stunned and that Cedric...that Cedric was bit by a werewolf."

"Lupin will see to him." Dumbledore replied. "Cedric is not alone and his parents still love him."

"I want them to have the gold." Harry stated sternly. "It should have been Cedric. I cheated. I flew over the hedges, but I saw it was him who was coming that way. If I hadn't cheated, he'd have won."

"And died for it." Dumbledore added. "It was a good thing you flew, Harry. If you had not, the fate of Cedric Diggory would have been death instead."

Feeling miserable, Harry scowled at his feet. "Sir...those Death Eaters I've named...will they be caught?"

"If the Ministry believes you, yes." Dumbledore nodded. "They should be caught...I do wonder though, Harry, if perhaps you may have...forgot any names?"

Harry stiffened slightly. "No. I haven't forgotten any."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Could you tell me them again?"

"A-Avery, Goyle, Crabbe, Malfoy, and Macnair...but Macnair is...dead...Voldemort cast the killing curse at me, but I dodged and it hit Macnair instead."

"Yes. The Dark Lord never seemed to mourn the loss of his Death Eaters and frequently killed his own. You are sure there were no more."

"There were none." Harry said quicker than he probably should have.

"Very well." Dumbledore's eyes seemed to be laughing now. "There is someone here to see you."

Harry's head lifted and his eyes widened at the sight of Theodore Nott standing just beyond Harry, looking nervous and uncertain. Dumbledore excused himself and closed the infirmary door behind them. Approaching cautiously, Theodore told Harry that they didn't have much time alone as Cedric Diggory would be brought up soon.

"Were there really only five?" Theodore asked after a pause.

Harry hesitated and then whispered. "No...there was another...N-Nott..."

Theodore stared at Harry for a long moment, his eyes filled with worry. "You...lied? F-for me?"

"Yes." Harry swallowed hard. "I shouldn't have...but...it's you...I don't want _you_ to get in trouble or...hurt."

Eyes now downcast, Theodore began to shake slightly. "Are an idiot...Harry...are an idiot..."

They didn't speak for a whole minute until Theodore regained control over himself and muttered, "Will use it to his advantage, your kindness..."

"I know."

Sighing, Theodore looked at Harry sternly. "I have something to show you."

Just then the doors opened again and the Diggorys call came in, Cedric being helped into a bed. Harry was surprised to see Lupin there as well, dressed in his ragged clothes and looking as if he'd just lived through hell.

"Easy does it." Lupin helped Cedric into a bed. "We'll get you comfortable there, Diggory."

"Professor..." Cedric sounded like he was in tears and in a lot of pain. Madam Pomfrey was bustling about in her potions cabinets. "D-does it hurt, transforming?"

"A bit." Lupin admitted in a low voice as Cedric's mother wailed openly. "But you'll be okay. You're strong."

"Will it happen tonight?" Cedric croaked.

"No...it won't happen until the next moon." Lupin reassured him. "You have time to prepare and there will be the potion."

"What about school?" Cedric begged. "I can't keep coming to Hogwarts...like this...I'll be a danger..."

"There is a potion that Professor Snape is more than capable of preparing." Lupin told him in a pleasant tone. "And there is a place you can go where it'll be safe for you and the students. Professor Dumbledore let me attend seven years of school here as a werewolf and that was without the potion. I'm sure he'll let you finish school, Cedric."

"You are sure?" Amos asked in a squeaky voice.

"I am positive." Lupin stated sternly before returning his attention to Cedric. "And I will help you through this. I promise."

"I need to clean the wound, Lupin." Pomfrey bustled over. "Please, everyone, step back and give us some privacy."

Before anyone could complain, curtains had appeared and the Diggory couple and Lupin had been ushered out. Lupin remained there with the Diggorys, assuring them that their son's condition would not affect his schoolwork here at Hogwarts nor would it change who he was as a person. "It is merely a disease like any disease. It just happens to be volatile, but the potion will make him a pleasant harmless werewolf as you saw I was."

"Thank you." Amos wiped furiously at his eyes.

Harry, knowing he shouldn't, but he got up and approached them. After profuse apologies, he offered them the gold as he believed it should have been Cedric since Harry cheated.

"I..." Amos hesitated, voice cracking. "I know this will sound selfish, but...I am so glad you did cheat. Keep the money. Cedric wouldn't want us to take it."

"I don't want it!" Cedric called from the other side of the curtain amidst his groans of pain. "Keep it, Harry! It's yours. You won it fair and square."

"But..." Harry complained. "I don't want it!"

"Well, then..." Lupin smiled at Harry. "I have an idea for who you could give it to."

* * *

Fred and George were absolutely flabbergast the moment Harry offered them the gold a few days after Harry was finally released from the hospital wing.

"You want to give this to us?" Fred asked, mouth dropped.

"Yeah." Harry nodded surely, still holding out the gold. "Lupin told me you were planning to start up a Joke Shop and, well, more laughs is certainly what everyone will be needing. Besides, you need it more than I do and I owe you for second year when you saved me from the Dursleys. Why did you anyways?"

George shrugged. "I don't really know. We heard what was going on and we just felt...bad."

"Wouldn't have wanted ourselves or anyone else in that situation." Fred added.

"Didn't think it was right that Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, was stuck in it."

"Well, thanks." Harry smiled. "And that gold...just...take it...and...I don't know. Do what you want with it, I guess...just...don't share with Ronald..."

They agreed and happily parted ways with him, talking ecstatically about their plans for the gold.

"Foolish as always." Theodore came out of hiding and crossed his arms as he leaned against a wall. "Giving away that money."

Harry shrugged. "I didn't want it."

Theodore simply shook his head and then said, "I have something for you."

"That's right. You said something back in the hospital wing all those nights ago. What is it?"

Theodore held up a jar with a beetle in it. "Meet Skeeter."

"She's an Animagus!"

"An _unregistered_ Animagus." Theodore elaborated, grinning evilly. "And currently she's my pet beetle."

"How long are you going to keep her in there?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"As long as she needs." Theodore snickered. "Thinking a couple years should be good. Already sent letters under her name to all the places she used to write saying she's taking a vacation after the horror of the Tournament's final task."

"You're a little bit evil." Harry joked and Theo smiled.

"Oh, not as evil as I almost was." Theodore's eyes flashed a wicked glint. "Almost squashed her."

* * *

On the train home, the two of them sat together in a compartment with none other than Cedric Diggory who didn't quite feel comfortable enough to join his old friends.

"It's weird, you know." He mumbled to them. "I don't feel right...like I shouldn't be near anybody."

"You'll be all right, Cedric." Harry reassured him. "Look at Lupin. He was able to come and teach a whole year at Hogwarts."

"He got loose though, didn't he?" Cedric asked worriedly. "At the end of the year. He was loose without the potion."

"He didn't hurt anyone." Harry told him, though not as certainly as he had before. "And it was a rare instance because of a rare circumstance. That won't happen to you."

Eventually, Cedric did leave to accompany his friends when said friends begged him to return to his compartment because they missed him.

Alone together, Harry asked Theodore to show him the beetle again. They poked fun at her for a little while, shook the bottle a couple times, tempted a large spider Theodore had captured earlier with her, and eventually dropped her some water and bread crumbs before putting her away again.

"Will everything be all right?" Harry finally questioned, looking at his friend. "With you and your dad?"

Theodore shrugged. "No idea. Helps you didn't rat him out, but I don't know."

Harry scooted closer to his friend and rested his head on Theodore's shoulder. "We won't see each other this summer, will we?"

"No...we won't." Theodore admitted. "No one will trust me...only you...and my dad...you shouldn't be coming around me when I'm at home...and I can't be coming around your house either."

Harry nuzzled his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

"Not your fault." Theodore mumbled.

They stayed like that the rest of the journey and, when they got off the train, shared an awkward embrace as neither of them had ever really hugged each other. Finally, Theodore wished Harry well before starting on his way towards his waiting father while Harry approached his uncle and aunt.

"Another year wasted I see." Vernon growled at Harry. "Up to nasty peculiarities. Heard you almost got yourself killed in that Tournament."

"Bet you're disappointed." Harry shot back.

Vernon spat. "You damn well bet I am!"

"Vernon." Petunia scolded, glaring at her husband and then motioning to the families around them who were giving them strange looks.

"Right." Vernon cleared his throat. "This way...freak..."

As they started off, Petunia turned to look back at Harry and, though Harry wasn't sure, he swore he saw her wink right before she returned her gaze forward.

Maybe...he hoped and crossed his fingers...maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all...

**YAY! I FINISHED BOOK FOUR! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER GET THROUGH IT! This makes me happy. :D Hope you enjoyed. Review if you want. **


	36. Chapter 36

**YEAR FIVE! (I just wanted to put a bunch of exclamation points.)**

Harry sat in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and stared at the long table of familiar faces. There was the Weasley bunch (Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fred and George, Ron, and Ginny), Hermione, the Diggorys (Amos and his wife and their son, Cedric), Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Professor Filius Flitwick, and Professor Severus Snape. There were new faces as well: Kingsley Shackelbolt and Nymphadora Tonks. There had been others who had helped get him here, but these were the ones sitting at the table now.

The night came rushing back to him as food was served onto his plate by Mrs. Weasley.

The dementor attack, saving Dudley with his Patronus, Mrs. Figg being a squib, Petunia standing up to Vernon and ordering Harry to stay where it was safe, and then the wizards and witches arriving to take Harry away while Petunia insisted they send her word that he had made it...it felt like a dream now that he was recalling it.

All summer, he had watched both his news and the Muggle news. Even Petunia had paid close attention to it, which Harry knew had bothered both Vernon and Dudley, but she insisted this was important.

Cornelius Fudge had not done as he had said he would. Instead he had stepped down and Rufus Scrimgeour had taken over. Fudge insisted he had left for safety reasons and Scrimgeour had believed him. The Daily Prophet was flooded with lies about Dumbledore and Harry as big liars and that Dumbledore had chased Fudge from his position in an attempt to seize it. People thought Harry was demented thanks to several old reports of Harry's scar, which Harry knew Ron and Draco (seperately) had been involved in, though the former was doubtful to admit this to his parents. In all honesty, Harry didn't believe Scrimgeour was worried about his position as Fudge had been, but that Scrimgeour was overzealous about keeping the peace and if that meant calling Dumbledore power-hungry and Harry crazy than, so be it.

As much as Harry was worried about Voldemort regaining his power (Dumbledore and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix had been working covertly to gather numbers and to stop Voldemort from becoming stronger) and that people were going to die because of the Ministry's stupidity, he still couldn't get his mind to focus on this alone...because he kept thinking and worrying about Theodore.

He hadn't received a single letter from Theodore Nott, his one true friend and the person he was "dating" according to what they had decided last year. Theodore Nott was also the son of Maximilian Josiah Nott, a powerful dark wizard and Death Eater and a huge long-time supporter of the Dark Lord who claimed to be Voldemort's most faithful. Needless to say, this put a huge strain on Harry and Theo's relationship as Voldemort could use their friendship as a weakness for Harry and Theo could be punished for being Harry's friend when he was supposed to follow his father's footsteps onto the path of the Dark Lord.

Harry was worried. He feared constantly for Theodore's sake, concerned his friend would be harmed by his Death Eater father or ridiculed by his other Slytherin friends...whose parents were Death Eaters as well. How Harry was supposed to survive the House of Snakes when most of those in his dorm had Death Eater fathers who would want him dead...Harry had no idea.

"All right, Harry?" Cedric asked from across from him.

"Sure." Harry answered vaguely. "I've just been attacked by dementors and have a hearing with the Ministry for protecting myself because the current Minister is as stupid as the last one."

Silence fell over the table, so that Harry could hear Ronald muttering to Hermione. "Thinks its all about him, don't he?"

Harry stood, chair screeching back loudly and left the room without a word. No one moved to follow him.

Aside from Snape, Harry was the only Slytherin in the group and he knew at this point that this singled him out from the rest. He sat on the bottom of the steps leading up to the other floors of Grimmauld Place and listened to the talk inside the dining hall.

"Thinks he's the victim, doesn't he?" Ron was saying. "Thinks this whole mess weighs on only him."

"He's been through a lot." Lupin came to Harry's defense. "And we've excluded him all summer. Of course, he feels as if he's a victim and he also blames himself."

"Don't pretend to understand him." Snape snarled and this caused Harry to smile slightly.

"Oh, and you think you do?" Sirius cut in, irritation in his voice. "You think you understand Harry over us?"

"Unlike some, I have actually been apart of his life, Black." Snape spat back at him.

"Not exactly my fault..." Sirius muttered, but McGonagall's words overshadowed his.

"All you do is belittle the boy and then talk nice about him behind his back." She scolded the Slytherin Head of House. "You do absolute atrocious things to him from calling him names to insulting him in front of other students and teachers!"

"I do my best to treat him like any other student." Snape argued.

"Oh, yes, I saw...with the special treatment you gave of making him a Seeker for your Slytherin team when any other student would have had detention!"

"I see the root of your argument, McGonagall. Jealous that the Slytherin team has been beating your Gryffindors."

"I daresay!" She gasped in disgust. "I am merely pointing out that you are wishy-washy with the boy depending on how you are feeling at that moment and I doubt you understand him anymore than the rest of us."

"All you see is another Slytherin pupil." Snape growled. "And though he excells in Transfiguration, you are still disappointed he did not land in your House."

"That..." She fumed, but couldn't seem to come up with an answer before Lupin interrupted.

"I think Harry is a charming boy." He stated sternly. "And I think he is as misjudged as many Slytherins are. He's bright and good as most of his classes and he has a good heart, but he's scared and he's worried and he wants to understand what is going on like any person would. He feels left out."

"Trying to be paternal, Lupin?" Snape sneered. "Dogs are known to be good family pets."

Amos and Sirius both raised objections simultaneously, so that neithers' words were heard properly.

"I think the boy has had a terrible family situation and he needs familial stability." Molly was suddenly talking. "And that someone needs to step up to the plate."

"I tried." Sirius hissed. "But he doesn't seem to click with me."

"No, I doubt he would." Snape gave a disgusted huff. "What with your Slytherin prejudice, you couldn't even be a decent brother, Black. I doubt you could ever be a father figure to a Slytherin, no matter if their parents were former friends."

"Oh, that's rich coming from you!" Flitwick squeaked. "The only reason why you _were_ nice to the boy was because he was in Slytherin while you pick on him because his father was James Potter! And that, my dear Minerva, is precisely why he is _wishy-washy_."

"I quite agree." She banged her fist lightly on the table. "He has not had any decent family figure who has shown unbiased feelings and Molly is right: he needs that."

"What do you know of what he needs?" Snape had stood with his chair toppling backward. "All of you turned your backs on him the moment he was sorted into Slytheirn. Apparently _color_ was all that mattered."

"As if you have any right to talk!" She started, but he cut in.

"I do not claim to be unbiased with Potter!" His voice had raised but a fraction. "We all had our expectations. We all thought we'd see what we wanted or expected to see from him. We were _all_ wrong."

Silence fell for only a pause before the Slytherin continued.

"Now, none of us knows what the boy needs. If any person did it'd be either Dumbledore or his friend Theodore. As Dumbledore believes it is currently best he not be involved in Potter's life and Theodore being friends with him is a risk..."

"Harry never said that Nott was apart of the group to return to You-Know-Who." Minerva pointed out.

"Don't think Potter isn't above lying, Minerva." Snape snarled and Harry tensed.

"You yourself said he wouldn't lie about anything important! Last year! To the Minister of Magic!"

"And to him it was more important to protect his friend." Snape's cold tone settled over the room. "In that sense, he is much like a Gryffindor...unfalteringly loyal to his friends. I assure you, Nott Sr. is apart of the Death Eaters once more."

"Have you met him?" Black asked sharply.

"No..." The drawl was so pleasantly familiar to Harry's ears it brought another smile to his face.

"Than how are you so sure."

"I trust Severus' instinct on the matter." Dumbledore's voice was such a shock, Harry nearly fell backwards over the steps. "And I believe this conversation to find its conclusion now as no one seemed to think it wise to make sure Harry wasn't listening."

Snape gave a snort. "I knew he was outside the door all along, Headmaster."

Several scoffs went round, but Harry could already picture the slightly dignified look Snape was giving the Headmaster and the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Very well, Severus." Dumbledore's voice told Harry that his assumptions had been right. "I assume you will return with me to Hogwarts. You as well, Minerva, Filius."

"But of course." Both stood and soon the four Professors were gone.

And Harry was left the only Slytherin in this house of lions and badgers...he was starting to feel like food.

* * *

**First update of the night! Yay!**


	37. Chapter 37

**...it took away my exclamation points in the earlier chapter...I had a bunch of them...like a hundred...or so...makes me sad...oh well :D**

Life at Grimmauld Place was dull if Harry had anything to say about it. Snape was rarely there and when he was it was for the meetings only, so he only ever said "Hello" and "Goodbye" to Harry if he even got around for that. Lupin was friendly and Harry admitted to himself that he liked the man, despite being a bit prejudiced about Slytherin. Unlike Sirius, Lupin didn't let this show as well nor as often. The twins were nice to Harry, which meant they didn't pick on him, as were their parents, but Ronald was as nasty as ever and Ginny and Hermione blatantly ignored him, sticking to their own when they could. Cedric was busy with homework most of the time and therefore not much for company, though when he could talk to Harry he was as kind and unprejudiced as any Hufflepuff could manage. His parents were as friendly as they could be, but they seemed stressed about the Order and its meetings. Apparently anyone who worked in the Ministry and was friends with Dumbledore were getting investigated, so both Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory had to pretend they weren't. This was putting a lot of strain on the family life.

For the most part, Harry busied himself with cleaning up the place, which was a lot of work as there seemed to be just about every creepy crawlie in every corner. It wasn't entertaining in the least, but at least it was something. Ron and him got in several tiffs, which Molly had fumed about, mad at both of them, and Harry had managed to make friends with the House elf named Kreacher, which he knew didn't sit well with Sirius.

During his stay, Harry had been moved into the old room of Sirius' little brother, Regulus Black, who had apparently died during the earlier war. While this seemed to trouble Sirius, Harry couldn't tell if it made the man sad or not. Regulus had been a Slytherin like the family had wanted therefore his room reminded Harry very much of Theodore's, except there were also included on the walls news of Voldemort as if the Dark wizard had been an idol of the young Regulus. Sirius hadn't seemed happy that Harry had preferred this room over the others and Harry was glad that Black spent most of his days off doing business for the Order instead of staying cooped up in the house with Harry.

The Ministry hearing had gone well. Snape had escorted him and Dumbledore had defended him despite the Ministry's attempts to not have the Headmaster arrive and he had brought with him a witness: Mrs. Figg, who while a Squib had still been able to describe the dementors. Scrimgeour had been adamant and vivacious, much reminding Harry of Mr. Crouch Sr. who had been much the same, but the Wizengamot had decided Harry was innocent and Harry would not be expelled.

He then spent the rest of his summer holiday fretting over Theodore and anxious for school to start. The book lists arrived (Ron and Hermione were made Prefects) and Molly said she'd go to buy all their school things.

"Can't I come?" Harry asked, following her down the stairs. "I'd like to..."

"Oh, no." She shook her head. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I would really like to go." Harry insisted. "Please..."

"No." She said more firmly. "You are not going, Harry. You are staying."

"But..."

"No!"

And then she had gone and Harry had no choice, but to stand there in the entrance hall seething.

Perhaps that was why he hadn't shown much remorse when he had watched her tackle the boggart, even when he had been one of the dead. Lupin and Sirius had comforted her, but Harry had stood there, quiet and trying hard to keep his features emotionless like Theodore did in such situations that he didn't know how to react. In the end, he had come off looking bored, he realized and he had left quickly before anyone had commented.

The following day several of the Order accompanied the group to King's Cross Station and Sirius saw Harry off in a godfatherly way, even if it was a bit cold.

Once on the train, Harry started to go looking for Theodore, but Hermione stopped him.

"Listen." She said seriously. "I know you're friends with Nott and all and I know we haven't ever really been nice to you, but I have to warn you to be careful. He's been with his family all summer without any contact with you. He might not be...who you remember."

Harry shrugged her off. "You don't know who he is, let alone who he could become."

And he continued his search. To his disgust, he finally found Theodore in the same compartment as Goyle and Crabbe, all three whose fathers were loyal Death Eaters. Harry hesitated and then moved on to sit in a compartment with Blaise and a couple of the Slytherin girls (Tracey and Millicent), whose surnames had not come up when Voldemort had mentioned his followers. The conversation here was dull, but finally interrupted by the worse thing that could have happened: Malfoy, now a prefect, had finally arrived with his bodyguards.

"Well, well, Potty." Malfoy spat, glaring down at Harry. Blaise looked away, not wanting to be involved, and Tracey made a mad dash, escaping out the side by Goyle. Millicent froze, eyes glued to Crabbe as if he would spare her from whatever Malfoy planned. "Seems you _did_ dare to get on the train."

"Well, there aren't a lot of other ways to get to Hogwarts." Harry replied as calmly as he could. Inside, his heart was pounding so hard it hurt.

"I'm surprised the Ministry let you go." Draco changed tactics. "I wouldn't have, but Potty's always got to have Dumbledore treating him special. Of course, I doubt Dumbledore's going to be last long as Headmaster...I wonder what Potty will do then?"

"Bit of a poor attempt at an ill-intended moniker, don't you think, Draco." The new, much deeper and cold voice, like it had come from some secret dark and forboding cave from deep within the earth, wasn't one Harry recognized and he craned his neck to see who had spoken from the corridor, but he couldn't see past Goyle. "Shouldn't forget either the number one rule of Slytherin...nor should you forget what your father has told you..."

Malfoy gave a scoff, irritated, but without a retort and moved along his way, Goyle and Crabbe in tow.

Then Theodore walked into view.

He was incredibly taller than he had been the last time Harry had seen him and made Harry feel as if he hadn't grown at all. His hair, darker than before, was longer now too and held in a low ponytail by a green ribbon, but several strands still escaped to fall before his blue eyes. While he had grown up, he hadn't grown out much and retained his stringy appearance, which was enhanced by how his robes fell loosely about his frame. His long face had thinned over the summer, causing his cheekbones and chin to be more pronounced and his skin was paler than ever as if he had spent most of the summer days inside. Harry wouldn't have been surprised if he had.

Raising a long-fingered and spidery hand to brush at the strands in front of his face, Theodore's thin lips gave a twitch of a smile as he spoke, "Hello, Harry."

**:D Short, but sweet.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Yay! Theodore is back! (He's my favorite! Er...after Snape...)**

Harry and Theodore sat alone in their compartment, Blaise and Millicent having left after Theodore had made it clear he planned to stay. They had't talked much really aside from Theodore pulling out his "pet beetle" and them tormenting the thing with various jar-shaking and spider-tempting. Finally, they sat silently together while each contemplated what would be the best thing to say after such a long time from each other's presence.

Theodore spoke first. "Missed you, Harry."

This made Harry smile. "I missed you too. What have you been up to?"

"Bunch of things I can't exactly share." Theo made a disgusted snort and let his gaze wander to outside. "You?"

"Nothing really." Harry replied. "Except practicing my Patronus Charm. I want to make sure it's in prime condition."

Theodore's lips twitched. "Is that what happened? Not much on the verdict of the trial, just that Dumbledore had managed to convince the Wizengamot with some cock-and-bull story...as the Prophet printed. Were you attacked?"

"Yeah...dementors...two of them...attacked my cousin and I near my house."

"Could have gotten a lot from him, your cousin." Theo smirked. "Is a big boy."

"A bit like Goyle..." Harry pointed out. "But I think he has more brains than Goyle."

"Goyle's not all bad." Theodore mumbled slowly. "Just...a follower...not a leader."

"Yeah..."

They fell quiet again, Harry doing his best not to stare at Theodore while the other boy gazed absently at the scenery flying by.

"Are..." Harry hesitated and waited until Theodore's eyes flicked his direction before continuing, "Are we still dating?"

"We were dating?" Theodore sat up and turned his face to stare directly at Harry. It didn't look like he was kidding either.

Feeling his stomach writhing inside of him, Harry had to fight down his emotions before he could state, "I thought we were. You said it was okay if we did."

Theodore's features relaxed. "Thought we'd "broken up" after that when we weren't friends for that time, though it never felt as if we were dating."

"Oh..." Harry twitched nervously. "I thought we still were..."

Shifting in his seat, Theo's bored expression returned. "Wouldn't be wise to be dating."

"Us being friends would be wise either."

"Are friends again?" Theodore asked, an eyebrow raising, but his true emotions were masked again by boredom.

"Aren't we?" Harry couldn't stop the heat coming to his face and tone.

"Never wrote, Harry." Theo pointed out. "Never told me we were. Never..."

"I covered for you." Harry hissed, glaring at the other Slytherin. "And only a friend would do that and you know I couldn't write. It was...your father...and all that...it..."

Theodore gave a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Know...is just...are right, Harry. My father...doesn't like you...but...he _wants_ me to be friends with you."

Harry tensed, knowing what Theodore was saying.

"Malfoy's asked Draco to be nice to you as well, not because they want people to think they trust you, but because of Slytherin's policy. We stick close to each other, if no one else. Even though you ratted out Malfoy...they all think you'll stay close to our side because you _didn't_ rat out my father. Your kindness is a way in for them."

Slumping in his seat, Harry glared at the floor. "Great..."

"Told you it would happen."

"I know..." Harry looked to Theodore. "But I don't care about any of that. I just want to know if you actually _want_ to be my friend and...maybe...more..."

Theodore didn't hesitate. "Want to be your friend, Harry, but I don't want to be more."

It was like ice being shoved down Harry's throat. He stared down at the floor hard, willing his features to become as devoid of emotion as Theodore's could. "Oh, okay. That's fine."

With a nod, Theodore returned his gaze to outside and the conversation stagnated. Draco came and checked on them a couple times, but he moved along quickly enough. As the sky outside darkened as did Harry's mood. He had spent the entire summer worrying about Theodore and thinking about him in definitely more than a "friend" kind of way only to find out that Theodore hadn't been entirely sure Harry and him were still friends even. He understood Theodore was a little dense when it came to socializing, but he hadn't expected him to be _that_ dense.

They arrived at Hogsmeade only to find that it was Professor Grubbly-Plank you would be leading the first years instead of Hagrid, which Harry found odd and then he froze at the sight of a monstrous winged horse-like creature pulling the carriages.

"What are they?" He gasped, grabbing onto Theodore as the taller tried to pass him.

"What's what?" Theodore asked with a sigh as he stopped.

"That!" Harry pointed a the front of the carriage to the creature. "What is pulling the carriage?"

"Can finally see them?" Theodore muttered, bitterness entering his tone. "Those are Thestrals. Can only be seen by those who have seen and come to terms with death."

"Seen and come to terms with..." Harry started and then he remembered seeing Macnair fall to the killing curse which had been intended for Harry. "Thestrals...how long have you been able to see them?"

"Since before Hogwarts." Theodore seemed like he wanted to get moving. "Since a few months after my mother died when I was five. Is a herd of them that hang about the cemetary and pester the Burok. Can we get in now, Harry?"

"Yeah..." Harry followed his friend into the carriage and took his seat. "Have they always pulled the carriages?"

"Yes." Theo answered shortly. "Largest trained herd in all of Britain lives here on school grounds...most likely in the forest."

"What are they like?"

"Clever." The taller boy seemed to be consenting to elaborating. "Loyal. Able to discern an enemy from a friend. Don't like them, much."

"Why? They seem like they'd be something you'd like."

"Are distasteful-looking." Theo wrinkled his nose. "And their connection with death? Disgusting."

Harry frowned. "Are they violent?"

"Gentle, really." Theodore answered after a thoughtful pause. "But they like birds, which can cause a bit of trouble when sending owls. At my house, the thestrals aren't trained and they eat any owls that come into the cemetary. Is why we keep our owls in their own owlery."

"I did wonder that." Harry mumbled. "Why didn't I run into any? I mean, just because they're invisible doesn't mean they're intangeable."

"There's that Slytherin mind." Theodore feigned shock and Harry smacked him lightly. "Avoided us for the most part. Almost did run into one, but it moved out of the way. Bit skiddish the ones around my house. Figured since you hadn't said anything about them, you either saw them pull the carriages before we were friends or you couldn't see them."

"They don't seem all bad." Harry commented. "I mean, they're trusted to pull the carriages."

"Still disgusting."

"I think they're kind of...interesting."

"You would, wouldn't you?" Theo sighed. "Eat meat, they do...should see if they like beetle."

"Theodore..." Harry grumbled even as a smile came to his lips as he knew Skeeter the Beetle could hear them. "You know you could get it for kidnapping..."

"Not if she doesn't want to end up in Azkaban." Theodore snorted. "Believe you me, she is much grateful to our tormenting."

They arrived at Hogwarts only to find that indeed Hagrid wasn't there. Theodore didn't seemed bothered in the least, mumbled something about Hagrid being a bad teacher, and then fell silent and the loathing glare Harry had sent his direction. While the Thestrals had distracted Harry's emotions for a little while, his sour mood had returned quickly. Then he saw something worse as they sat down.

"That's Umbridge!" Harry hissed into Theodore's ear and jutted his chin to the witch in pink sitting next to Dumbledore.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge." Theodore whispered back. "She is Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic and would have been at your hearing."

"She was." Harry snarled back. "I recognize her. She wanted me to be expelled and my wand snapped."

"She's a socio-path." Theodore spat out the words. "Ruthless, cruel, brutal, corrupt and devoid of a moral or ethical center. She's a fanatic against anything she considers "half-breeds", which includes half-giants, so it's probably a _good_ thing your Hagrid isn't here and I can't imagine what she'd do to Flitwick if she figures out what he is, and her prejudice has even caused her to believe merpeople and centaurs are "half-breeds" as well, even though they are clearly seperate species. She also passed a series of anti-werewolf legislation, which has made it almost illegal for those afflicted with lycanthropy to hold jobs. Worse than all that is, she hates children. How she's going to be a decent teacher is well beyond me."

"How do you know so much about her?" Harry questioned as the sorting began.

"My father has connections in the Ministry, much as Malfoy, but less financial." Theo's eyes narrowed at the witch in pink. "She's one of them. Used to bat me around because my father didn't care. Started hanging out in the cemetary more with the Thestrals and Burok because she doesn't like them Thestrals. Only thing they were ever good for was keeping her away."

When Umbridge gave her speech finally, Harry fears were confirmed: the Ministry of Magic was interfering at Hogwarts.

**Another short one. Review if you want.**


	39. Chapter 39

**:D **

It took only the arrival in the Common Room for hell to begin. By the glares several Slytherins cast Harry's way, it hadn't just been Draco, Vincent, Gregory, and Theodore whose parents had asked them to be nice to Harry. Most of the Slytherins, either with Death Eaters as parents, former supporters of Voldemort as parents, or at the very least those who had got along with his ideas as parents, gave him disgusted looks before returning to whatever it was they were getting about to, most of which was catching up with friends or heading towards dormitories.

Harry slunk past everyone and went into his own dorm where he saw Blaise Zabini already changed and in bed. The boy raised his head and gave Harry an unreadable glance before returning his focus to the book he was reading.

The next morning found Harry elated to know he'd be seeing Snape on the first day of the week. He had History of Magic, Double Potions, Divination, and Double D.A.D.A.

History of Magic had become Harry's easiest class halfway through third year, but it wasn't for trying. Theodore unfailingly let Harry copy his notes without ever complaining about it.

"I'd never pass that class if it wasn't for you." Harry thanked Theodore as they exited the room.

"After this year, you probably won't be taking it again."

"Why's that?"

"Won't need it to become an auror, will you?"

"Right..." Harry mumbled and then asked, "What are you aiming for?"

Theodore shrugged.

"You'd make a great teacher." Harry pointed out.

"Don't like kids."

"Oh...something in the Ministry then?"

Theo just shrugged again.

"Well, you can't take everything and hope to pass it all and then decide." Harry grumbled. "You'd kill yourself."

Theo smirked. "True."

They didn't continue the topic as they had entered the dungeons classroom for potions...which was a disaster for Harry. While normally he did exceptionally well, he forgot one thing on the incredibly difficult potion they were attempting today (The Draught of Peace): the hellebore and Snape noticed. Snape, who didn't care how good a person was normally at potions, always pointed out a person's mistake instantly to everyone within earshot, which he did with Harry (this was Snape treating Harry exactly as he would any other student after all). Potion cleared from his cauldron, Harry, all desire to talk to Snape gone, was forced to sit while everyone else bottled their potions (no matter how bad they were) and brought them forward. Theodore, with his perfect potion, handed his over to a fairly pleased-looking Snape. The bell rang, but though Harry started for the door, he was called back by his professor. Feeling even more shame at the "I would like to talk to you about your potion if you would stay behind" that Snape added, Harry slouched back into his seat and tried to pretend there weren't sniggering Gryffindors all around him. Finally everyone, including Theo, had left and Harry was alone in Snape's classroom.

"You did a very bad mistake today, Potter." Snape growled.

"It wasn't as bad as what other people had done." Harry argued, forgetting to pay his teacher respects. "And I could have fixed it."

"You can't fix a Draught of Peace once you have ruined it." Snape hissed. "Worse, had you added the last ingredient, the potion would have become very similar to what it should look like, but much much worse. Without hellebore, what you had created was a poison and one of the most toxic and dangerous as it is nearly indistinguishable from the Draught of Peace save for a slightly darker appearance and it is nearly undetectable when placed in another liquid."

"You could have just said that!" Harry spat, rising angrily from his feet. "You didn't have to make it look like I'm incompetant!"

"There is not a person in this class who actually believes you are incompetant at a potion." Snape sneered. "You're quite good at them and most, including Granger and Nott, are jealous at your skill."

Harry's mouth stayed open for a moment and then his mind started to move again. "You wanted to speak with me without it looking suspicious."

"Yes." Snape replied, his voice cooling. "Furthermore, I took the hellebore from your table when you were not looking so that you _would_ forget it."

Relaxing slightly, Harry retook his seat. "Sorry, sir."

"Moving along," Snape ignored the apology. "I would like to inform you that the Slytherins in your House will be attempting to befriend you with hopes that you will side with their parents..."

"Theodore has told me this."

"No doubt in an attempt to do the same."

"I'm sorry?" Harry's brows raised.

"Do not think that they won't use any means possible." Snape's eyes narrowed. "Theodore especially is quite brilliant and deceptive, more than capable of working out a plan to...seduce you."

"He's dense when it comes to socializing and he doesn't see me...that way..."

"He is not as dense to social skills as you may think." Snape told him. "If anything else, he may actually be more keen to them than most as he is a listener rather than a talker. He sees things most people wouldn't catch and he...understands you...even if he doesn't want...more with you. This of course could also be a ploy to gain your trust of him."

"Are you going to start saying "constant vigilence," sir? Because if you are I think you and Moody can start getting along then..."

"Don't insult my attempts to warn you, Potter." The anger that had flared in Snape's eyes told Harry he'd said the wrong thing. "You can make up your mind about Nott on your own, but I will at least prepare you for disappointment as I can assure you he will disappoint you."

Harry cringed slightly. "Y-you think he will? That...he'll...betray me?"

Snape gave a sigh, pinching the part of nose directly between his eyes. "More likely than not. He is wise to your ways and loyal to his family, if only because he has a stronger desire to prove himself to his father. Until this father-adoration dies, he is an enemy of yours."

Harry swallowed hard, feeling sicker than he had the night Voldemort had returned. "I...don't know what to say..."

"It is a large possibility." Snape stated sternly. "I simply wanted you to be warned. You may go."

Numbness had spread all over Harry's body and he shook his head to his professor before resting his forehad on the desk and beginning deep calming inhales. As much as he was already hoping that Snape was wrong, he, like Dumbledore, trusted Snape's instinct. The man understood Dark wizards and Death Eaters and Slytherins and he also understood their ways to sabatoge the enemy. They were more than willing to use a friendship to get what they wanted. This didn't surprise Harry. What surprised him was how much he was coming to realize that Theodore meant to him...as he burst into the tears he had been unable to shed all summer.

**:P Hope you liked it. Review if you want.**


	40. Chapter 40

**:D **

Harry skipped lunch and spent all of his first Divination class mulling over Theodore. He was quite surprised to see Theodore waiting for him when he exited the trap door.

"Didn't you have Arithmancy?" Harry asked, eying him skeptically.

"Is just down the hall." Theodore motioned vaguely. "And we got out early. Was wondering what you..."

He stopped talking, eyes taking in Harry as if he'd just now noticed what kind of look he was getting. A small smile played onto his lips and he turned.

"Come on. Defense Against the Dark Arts is on the other side of the castle."

Harry fell into step with the taller Slytherin, but didn't speak.

Finally, Theodore stated, "Think I'm playing you?"

Harry, having already worked out that Theodore had figured out Harry suspected him, said nothing.

"Think I'm going to play you up and betray you?" Theodore's voice had rose only a fraction, but enough to let Harry know the other boy was seriously mad. "Think I'm trying to trick you? Think I'm like Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle?"

"You're smarter than the others." Harry mumbled, hoping Theo would lower his voice. "And...you're the closest person to me."

Harry didn't realize until he'd taken a couple of steps that Theodore had stopped. Turning, he stared apprehensively at the other Slytherin, whose normally well-hidden anger was raging like blue fire in his eyes.

"Glad to see your Slytherin colors finally coming through." Theo said through gritted teeth. "Finally at least you're using your instincts and sense to keep yourself safe. Least I am now assured you can survive in our House..."

"Theo..."

"If you're going to cover someone, Harry," Theo's bored features were returning, but his tone was still icy. "Than you had better figure out who they are first...not decide later when they've come to the conclusion that they think they can trust you."

"It was Snape." Harry said hurriedly, not sure why he had. All he knew was he had to fix this. "He asked me to be wary of you because you're...smart."

"Snape?" Theodore's eyebrow raised.

"He's...a double-agent."

"He's a..." Theodore made a motion towards his left arm to indicate what he meant even though they were alone.

"No..." Harry corrected. "Well, yes...but he's really a spy."

"Against Dumbledore."

"Against Voldemort."

"DO NOT SAY THAT NAME!" Theodore yelped, eyes wide and his skin visibly paling. "Idiotic..."

"Sorry..." Harry mumbled, having forgotten after days spent at Grimmauld Place with the Order that most people weren't very welcoming to the Dark Lord's name.

Theodore rushed a hand over his bangs and seemed uneasy. "Well, if he's a spy, is doing a damn good job of it as both of us think he's working for a different one."

"Your father is certain Snape supports...You-Know-Who?"

Theodore shrugged. "No idea. If he thought otherwise...think he'd have said something to me before sending me to school."

Harry hesitated and then asked, "Theo...whose side are you on?"

Theodore gave Harry a narrowed-eye look. "Which do you think?"

"I don't know." Harry admitted. "You're hard to read. You hide your expressions and you...I don't know...sometimes...I think I see too much Slytherin in you...like Malfoy..."

"The Malfoys are cowards." Theodore hissed. "If they see trouble, they'll run. Both the families of Goyle and Crabbe are pathetic and useless, insults if nothing else...anyone who was loyal and worthwhile to _his_ cause is locked in Azkaban."

"What about the Notts?" Harry inquired in a low voice.

"My father is a fanatic and also an old friend." Deadly blue eyes turned their heat away from Harry to gaze out a window. "His views he lays down heavily...but...he sees me as useless and worthless..."

"Why would he say that though?" Harry jumped in. "I mean, I know since your mother's death he's been grief-stricken, but..."

"Do you think it was her death?" Theo scoffed at Harry. "You don't know him to make that judgment."

"It wasn't because she had died?"

Theodore snorted, looking both bemused and disgusted. "No..."

"Than...why?"

"Bit of a personal question, that, Harry."

"Tell me...I want to understand."

Theodore shifted. "We should be in class."

"We've missed it."

"Not good to miss Umbridge's class, Potter." Theodore sneered, very much like Snape would. "She'll report nasty things back to the Minister."

"Let her."

Now, Theodore seemed really unnerved. He shifted again, eyes flicking over Harry and then away as if he didn't know what to say or do. He looked every bit trapped.

"Tell me." Harry repeated. "I want to understand, Theo."

"She lied." Theodore blurted the words as if saying them quickly would bulster his courage. It seemed to work as he continued. "She lied about her blood. She was taken in by her aunt and uncle after her parents had died, but her blood...she was a half-blood...her mother was a Muggle-born...and she lied to my father when he had questioned her blood. He believed her since her name fit, but...she told him...at her death bed...the truth..."

He was shaking so uncontrollably at this point that Harry was sure the stringy boy would fall over, but Harry couldn't bring himself to move. He was petrified where he stood as Theodore finished with, "After she told him...he helped her meet her end while I watched."

Harry swallowed hard, his mouth dry, but he still managed to croak, "How..." He had meant to ask "How have you been able to live without telling someone about that?" but his voice had caught and, worse, Theodore answered his question as if it had been what Harry had meant to ask.

"With my hands." Theodore's words were barely a whisper. "Holding my hands with his...he suffocated her."

A room couldn't have become more quiet if a silencing spell had been put over it. It took several minutes for Theodore to contain his trembling and just as long for Harry to decide he needed to comfort his friend, who had finally shared this unspeakable story. He took a step forward, but Theodore held up a hand.

"Don't..." Theodore's eyes were embers of what they had been before. "I don't want your pity nor your comfort. Leave. Just go. I want to be alone."

Harry didn't think to argue and did as his friend had asked. Without thinking he had gone straight to Snape's classroom where the teacher was currently lecturing some poor first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. He gave Harry a dark glare at his arrival and asked why he wasn't in his D.A.D.A. Class. Harry didn't answer and instead slipped into his professor's office to sit.

It hit him while sitting there how much he and Theodore were cursed and it took the remainder of Snape's lesson before Harry had his stomach under control again while running through his mind the question: had Theo been lying?

**Review if you want :D**


	41. Chapter 41

**:D**

"I am very much aware of Nott's situation." Snape told Harry.

They were in Snape's office, a hot meal brought before them since they were missing dinner in the Great Hall for this conversation. Harry had already told the Professor all about what had happened in the corridor (though he did leave out that he'd ratted out Snape to a possibly faithful servant of Voldemort), not knowing what else to do with the information. As much as he had wanted to keep Theo's secrets, he had found it was too much for him to bare alone. Sharing with his Head of House seemed like the only logical solution. Naturally, Snape had already known, but how he had found out was a surprise to Harry.

"Nott shared this same story with me in his third year." Snape informed the boy. "The same day he became friends with you, a fact he shared with me a few days later. You are not the only one who thinks I wish for them to confide their fears and misgivings with."

Harry rolled his eyes. "_Some_ of us don't have any other _fatherly_ figures, sir."

Snape made a face at this statement as if the idea of him taking a fatherly role was the most perverse and disturbing thing he'd heard in all his life. He quickly moved on. "Still, this does not mean he is not using it as a ploy."

"But you just said that he told you the story before becoming friends with me." Harry pointed out.

"That does not mean he isn't using it as a ploy." Snape continued impatiently. "He can use your pity to..."

"You're as mistrusting as Moody." Harry grumbled.

"I have every right to be." Snape snarled nastily. "And unlike you, Potter, I know what Nott is capable of. He's a notorious liar and incredibly difficult to read. He reminds me much of both myself and another from Slytherin whom attended the year beneath me and both of us became devout followers of the Dark Lord. Worse, he may be even smarter than myself and even more likely to pick up small details that I would miss. His wary nature stems from his constant danger as a child. He had to learn to read situations in order to figure out when to run."

"When to run?" Harry set down the goblet he had been drinking from very quickly.

"He didn't tell you?" Snape flicked up a brow, seeming mildly alarmed, which meant it greatly shocked him.

"Tell me what?"

Snape poured himself a glass of something and Harry highly doubted it was pumpkin juice. "Nott Sr. did not simply stop at suffocating his wife using his son's hands. After the deed was done, he went after his son, who fled into the cemetery where the family's young Burok, Nuckel, defended him from his outraged father. The beast, I hear, gained a burn upon his hindquarters from Nott Sr.'s wand. Since then the young Nott has been wary of his father, learning when to run into the cemetery and when it was safe to stay in his room. Regardless of these feelings, he still looks up to his father for approval."

"I always was under the impression he doesn't like his father." Harry told Snape, but the man shook his head.

"_I_ disliked my father and never once thought to seek his approval." Snape argued. "Nott still looks for it as he believes he might be able to change his father's mind and atone for not being what his father had expected and wanted."

Harry didn't know how to reply, partially shocked by his Professor mentioning his own father and partially because he couldn't think of anything to say in Theodore's defense. They had been friends for...going on two years, but Harry still hardly knew anything about his friend.

"Slytherins are wishy-washy, aren't they?" Harry muttered after a prolonged silence.

"Don't insult your House." Snape snarled defensively. "And I doubt Nott is "wishy-washy". I'm sure he only ever says what he means or has to."

"Last year he agreed to date me..."

"I don't want to hear about your romantic drama."

"But this year he said he didn't want to."

Snape waved his hand dismissively and with irritation. "A ploy? Or his feelings changed. I don't know."

"For being such a people-reader, you sure don't know much about romantic things." Harry had to use all the restraint he had to not smile.

The Potions Master scowled. "Don't talk about things you don't understand."

"I keep getting told that." Harry tried to feign innocence. "But you know I'll never understand unless someone talks to me about them."

"You have a long way to go before you can trick or convince me to release private information." Snape gave Harry a warning glare to drop the topic and Harry consented without any further attempts. "As for what you should do about Nott...if you truly trust him...than it is your choice. I advise against it...and I'm sure Dumbledore would feel the same."

"If I don't have Nott, I have no friends." Harry stared down at his barely picked at food. "And...I don't think I can go this year alone."

"The Dark Lord is counting on that." Snape mumbled. "He wants you to feel as if you are in this alone. He wants you to feel isolated, so that any extension of friendship will look all the more inviting...if not that than perhaps your loneliness will weaken your will and make you all the easier to defeat."

None of these words were comforting and the conversation did not help Harry with an answer.

* * *

"You missed my class, Mr. Potter." Umbridge spoke in a honey-sweet voice.

"I'm really sorry." Harry mumbled, recalling the tail end of his conversation with Professor Snape. The man had told him to not argue with Umbridge no matter how much she pressed him as she would only make his stay here at Hogwarts more unbearable. "Stuff came up."

"Stuff came up?" She repeated, her voice even sweeter. "Stuff that was more important than your Defense Against the Dark Arts class?"

"It's just theory." Harry shrugged at her and added, "It's not all that important."

She raised her head, her lips twitching. "The Ministry believes it's important."

"Oh?" He feigned ignorance. "I was...well, I'm sorry, Professor. If it is important to the Ministry than it is definitely important to me as well."

He was sure she didn't catch the hints of sarcasm as she gave a sick smile and handed him his assignments (which he knew where twice as much as what she had really given) without further word. With a kind nod, he excused himself and headed out towards the Common Room, but changed his mind and slipped off into his favorite abandoned classroom...only to find Theodore there.

Theo's eyes were slightly red as if he'd been crying, but there were no tears now and he gave Harry a tiny twitch of a smile. "Get homework from Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Yeah." Harry took a seat at a desk. "She gave me extra."

"Same."

"No one believes me." Harry mumbled, looking at Theodore worriedly. "About You-Know-Who and all...I hear them in the halls and behind my backs..."

"I assure you a good number of the Slytherins do." Theo stated, shaking his head lightly so more strands of hair fell before his eyes as if he was using them as a way to hide from Harry. "The others...well, it takes time. Have had all summer to hear the Ministry's point of view, which has been very convincing."

"It's going to get worse." Harry told the other. "I understand if you don't want to be my friend for it."

"Thought you didn't want to be mine." Theo's silky voice was coy, but also dangerously low. "After all, could just be playing you."

"Come off it." Harry snapped, irritation quick to his voice. "You know I'm just...it was Snape...he got me worried and..."

"Scared?"

Harry flinched. "No..."

Theo snorted, "Don't mind being friends with you, Harry. Just don't want to be mixed into your angst and drama."

"Yeah..." Harry opened up his various books. "I guess I see where you're coming from. I'm...trying, you know...to be better. I didn't tell Umbridge off."

"Good." Theo gave an approving look. "Now, you just need to not miss another class."

"Did she pick on you for missing it?" Harry asked, eyes worried.

Theo shrugged. "No more or less than she used to."

"I guess...that's good."

Their conversation deteriorated after that and didn't really pick up until several days later.

**Hope you like. Review if you want.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Umbridge...toadface...most annoying character alive...but Stephen King complimented her saying a good fantasy must have a good villain and she plays the part well. **

If Harry had thought that the first day back had been horrible, he had been sorely mistaken.

The following day right before breakfast and right outside the Great Hall, he earned himself detentions for the rest of the week with Umbridge because Luna Lovegood and Ernie Macmillon had said they believed what he had said last year while Umbridge was in earshot. Not knowing this, Harry had agreed and when the woman had butted in he had stood against her. Luna and Ernie would also be serving detentions with him.

Than he had Double Charms and Double Transfiguration, both of which had been exceptionally difficult, before a terrible Care of Magical Creatures class with Professor Grubbly-Plank. Without Theodore attending these classes anymore, Harry had no friends here and was forced into a group with Blaise Zabini and Tracey Davis, the latter of whom spent the entire lesson flattering the former, who didn't seem the least bit fazed or interested. Malfoy had been insulting Hagrid throughout the lesson and Harry fumed his way up to Herbology to find Theodore, who gave Harry a stern look the moment Harry started to rant on about Malfoy.

Seething because even his best friend agreed with Draco, Harry was put into a foul mood all the way until detention.

The dark mood had dissipated, however, after what Umbridge did to him, Luna, and Ernie. The three walked the corridor quietly at first until Ernie mumbled, "We should tell a teacher..."

"They can't do anything." Harry whispered back, shame and disgust welling up within him. "It's the Ministry..."

"If the Ministry knew..." Ernie tried again, his voice faint.

"They won't believe us..." Harry cut him off.

Luna started to cry, hard, and took off running towards her common room. Ernie hung his head, seeming to feel as disheartened as Harry and started off towards his own.

Slipping down into the dungeons, Harry didn't discuss his detention with Theodore and went straight to studying despite how late it was. If there was anything he could do, at least he could assure he wouldn't fail his classes.

It was until the Saturday morning after his Friday detention, when the words "I must not tell lies" did not fade from the back of his hand, but remained red and bleeding, that Theodore noticed.

"What is this?" Theodore grabbed Harry's hand, but Harry yanked it away.

"It's nothing." Harry snapped irritably.

"Is too, something." The other Slytherin boy glared at Harry. "Is the work of a Blood Quill, that is."

"And?"

"Umbridge did it." Theodore wasn't asking: he was stating it as fact.

"And if she did?"

"Report her to Snape...or Dumbledore."

"No." Harry shook his head. "They can't do anything."

"Is evidence of an outdated and unlawful method of punishment for students. The Ministry couldn't turn a blind eye to it."

But Harry's shame and embarrassment won out and he refused to report the incident. Besides, what could any of the Professors do? Who was to say the Ministry _wouldn't_ turn a blind eye? Perhaps, they had issued permission themselves.

"Shouldn't have stood up to her like that." Theodore stated strictly. "Shouldn't have gotten yourself in such trouble. Should be more careful."

"I was being careful!" Harry practically crowed. "I had no idea she was listening and then...and then she caught me off guard!"

"Should always be on guard, Harry."

"Stop lecturing me."

"Am only trying to help."

"I don't need your help."

"So you think you can handle this all alone? Want to be alone, Harry? I can leave you alone if you want."

"If that's what you want." Harry couldn't tell if Theodore was mad or not. There was no heat in the taller Slytherin's voice nor in his features. He was becoming more and more unreadable with each passing day.

"Is not what I want." Theodore said coolly. "But you sure make it hard to be a friend."

"Well, it's not as if you ever are certain we are friends."

"Wonder why?" It was a rhetorical question and Harry didn't bother humoring it with an answer as Theodore slipped off through the common room away from Harry.

They didn't speak again for the rest of the weekend and Harry received the shock that Ronald Weasley would be playing as a Keeper. From what Malfoy was saying in the Common Room, Ron was rubbish, but this didn't mean Malfoy's words were true as his high loathing of the red-head had often resulted in blatant exaggerations of Ron's poor wizarding skills.

Monday, things went from worse to downright horrible as Umbridge was appointed High Inquisitor over Hogwarts, which meant she would be inspecting teachers. Harry instantly worried for Snape and any other loyal members of the Order of the Phoenix. He was also suddenly very glad Hagrid wasn't there.

Thankfully, she hadn't been in either his History of Magic class nor in his Potions class, but she did turn up in Divination where he was sure Trelawney would be marked with a "T". If only Harry hadn't let his anger get the better of him and commented on Quirrell (She'd commented first, he argued within himself), earning himself another week's worth of detentions. He could see Theodore cast him a withered glance from the other side of the classroom. Even though he arrived after midnight that night, Theodore had stayed up to talk with him. Harry didn't want to talk though and rushed past him up to his bed where he crawled under the blankets without even changing out of his robes.

The following day found him in an Umbridge-supervised Transfiguration class and Harry was absolutely dying to see the witch in pink get eaten by the Great Minerva McGonagall. He wasn't disappointed. Naturally, he got himself another night's detention during Care of Magical Creatures.

Theodore waited for Harry again after that night's detention, but this time he did not let Harry past him.

"Come _here_, you idiot." The taller Slytherin pulled Harry over to a chair and set him down before taking Harry's hand and forcing it into a bowl of yellow liquid. "Is a solution of strained and pickled murtlap tentacles. Should help."

"Thanks." Harry relaxed as relief flooded his aching hand.

"Should still report her." Theodore advised.

"I don't want Snape getting in trouble." Harry responded quickly. "And Dumbledore's going through enough."

Theodore didn't say anymore and simply sat there opposite Harry until Harry said he felt fine enough and they went up to bed.

**Umbridge... :(**


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you again to everyone reviewing, following, and favoriting! This makes me very happy! And a big thank you to Zakyla as they were a huge help. **

Harry stared at Hermione skeptically. "You want me to what?"

"You heard." She said impatiently, as she glanced at Theodore, who stood several shelves down. They were in the library a couple days after Harry and Theodore had started talking again. Hermione had approached, wanting to speak with Harry alone, but Slytherin instincts strong, neither boys had wanted Harry to be alone with her. Theodore remained out of earshot, but he kept his eyes on their interaction. "We need a teacher, Harry, and...well, you're the best qualified given everything. We'll meet in the Hog's Head down in Hogsmeade and I'll bring some people who may want to join..."

"This is a stupid idea." He reigned in some of his Slytherin disgust, trying to ignore the red and gold colors of her scarf. "Not a single one of the members of any of the other Houses is going to want a Slytherin to teach them."

"But you're Harry Potter."

"The raving lunatic Dumbledore supports." Harry snarled.

"Not everyone thinks that." Hermione objected. "I for one and the Weasleys..."

Harry gave a snort, though he had only meant it for Ronald.

Hermione seemed to figure this. "Ronald and you have your differences, I know that, but even he's agreed we need to learn this."

"I doubt he's going to accept me as a teacher."

"Well..." She hesitated and then she heaved an annoyed sigh. "Look. We're going to meet up regardless and we're going to try to do this. You can help if you want to. We'll be meeting at the Hog's Head next Hogsmeade visit...just...if you do come, don't bring him."

She gave Theodore a dirty look before marching off.

"What did she want?" Theodore asked as he approached Harry.

"Something stupid." Harry scowled at his surroundings. "Come on...we missed lunch. Let's go to class. Oh, wait...you have Ancient Runes...and I have Magical Creatures."

"Dumbledore let me take up Magical Creatures." Theodore showed Harry the book and Harry's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I kind of missed it." Theodore smiled faintly and then leaned in to whisper. "Truth be...I missed you."

"If Hagrid comes back you'll just drop it again." Harry pointed out as he readjusted his bag.

"Maybe..." Theodore shrugged. "Maybe not..."

On the day of the Hogsmeade trip, Harry realized there was no possible way he was going to be able to shake Theodore without telling him what was up and as Harry wanted to see if anyone serious would really learn from him, he decided he needed to go to this meeting.

"Look...Nott..." Harry stopped his friend as they reached Hogsmeade. "I told Hermione I'd meet her for a few minutes...she doesn't really like...you...so it'd probably be best if..."

"Is a Gryffindor." Theodore spat. "And a Mudblood."

"Don't say that word."

"You can call me a Pure-blood with your own nasty tone." Theodore's eyes narrowed. "I can call her a Mudblood."

"Theo..."

"Don't meet with her, Harry." The taller Slytherin stated sternly. "Who knows..."

"I'm fairly sure I can handle myself, Theo." Harry interrupted. "Just wait for me wherever. I'll find you."

"Harry..."

"Please." Harry almost begged. "Don't...follow me."

Theodore straightened slightly and his face became devoid of emotion. He didn't even look bored. Slightly unnerved, Harry took off and waited until he was sure Theodore couldn't see him before yanking out his cloak and pulling it on. Once covered, he slipped off to the Hog's Head. When he arrived, he hid the cloak between two wine barrels outside before entering. He was utterly shocked that Hermione and Ron meant business and even more shocked by the amount of people who turned up. (He wasn't surprised at all that he was the only Slytherin.)

"Look." He hesitated. "I don't have any answers for you. If you want to learn to defend yourself, I can help teach you...but that's it."

Cedric Diggory's opinion of Harry turned out to be the winning card for Harry as finally everyone seemed to agree that teaching was all they really needed at this crucial time.

It took a bit of arguing about when and where to meet as they had to work around four Quidditch practices and make sure they didn't skip out on any classes, though most agreed they could all do with missing out on Umbridge's classes. As for where...this was left up to debate. Then Hermione asked for everyone to write their names down on a piece of parchment as a sort of an agreement not to tell anyone about what they were up to, most importantly Umbridge.

After everyone had signed and started filing out, Harry turned to Hermione. "I want Theodore to join."

"No!" She gasped, eyes wide.

"He's a great and powerful wizard, Granger." Harry argued. "And he's smart like you. He could be a huge aid...and it'll be impossible to keep it secret."

She argued with him for several minutes about this, but as he was positive there was no way he could keep this secret from Theodore, she finally consented.

"Have him brought here." Hermione sighed. "Don't tell him what it's about. I have to explain."

"Why?"

"I've jinxed the parchment so anyone who blabs..." She glared and didn't finish her sentence. "It'll be up to him whether or not he joins."

"Love to, actually." Theodore's voice came across the room where they saw he was leaned against a pillar, Harry's invisibility cloak in hand.

Harry gave him a reprimanding glare, but said nothing as he motioned towards the parchment that Hermione had pulled out again. Once Theodore had signed, the two started off, Ron hissing something derogatory in Hermione's ear.

"Sorry." Harry apologized. "I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to see that they were serious and it wouldn't have been until they knew I was serious before they let you in."

Theodore's face was still unreadable as he drawled, "Think I'm a great and powerful wizard, Harry?"

Blush came to Harry's cheeks. "You've proved that with both your Patronus and Animagus."

"Will never trust me, them." He jutted his chin back at the Hog's Head. "But I have to keep an eye out on you, Harry, in case they're planning something less than favorable."

"I don't think they are."

"Are too trusting."

"Maybe you're not trusting enough."

Theodore's eyes became blank as if all his emotion had dropped right out of his heart. "So naive..." Was all he muttered, but Harry chose not to call him on it.

* * *

The following Monday, clubs were disbanded thanks to Umbridge, but at least Harry was assured that no one from their newly created group had ratted them out as they would have been jinxed. What this did mean, however, was that all the Quidditch Teams had to be reformed, which meant asking for permission and Harry had to swear to his Captain that he wouldn't get himself into anymore trouble while they tried to work this out.

It was on this same Monday during History of Magic that Harry saw Hedwig looking very ruffled and wounded. He asked to leave the class and was halfway down the hall before he realized that Theodore was beside him.

"What could have happened to her?" Harry asked as they walked briskly through the castle.

"Looks like she was roughed up." Theo said in a low tone. "You didn't send any letters, did you?"

"To Sirius and Lupin at the start of term." Harry replied. "I wanted them to know what was going on...I've been having nightmares..."

"Heard."

"Well, my scar hurts when I have them and I thought I should tell them."

"Didn't think to tell Snape?"

"No..." Harry frowned. "Honestly, I like Snape, but I don't think he understands these things."

"Think he'd surprise you."

They reached the staff room where McGonagall greeted them along with two animated gargoyles. She let them in to Grubbly-Plank who thought perhaps it was a Thestral, but she did ascertain that the owl had been attacked.

"There's no return letter." She muttered, her eyes scanning the owl's feet.

"She either dropped it when she was attacked or it was taken from her." McGonagall seemed very strict suddenly. "Potter, I'm sure your owl is in good hands with Wilhelmina. (Grubbly-Plank agreed) If you would, Potter."

They stepped outside the staff room and some ways from the gargoyles where she warned Harry that some channels of communication may be watched. He nodded his understanding and then walked with Theodore off towards their next class as it was silly to return to History of Magic. When he finally glanced at Theodore, the tall Slytherin growled, "Umbridge."

In front of the Potions classroom, Neville got in a fight with Malfoy and Harry watched in awe as Ron, Seamus, and Dean struggled to hold back the boy while Draco's cronies got between them. Theodore had yanked Harry away from the squabbling, a protective arm around Harry and hand pressed hard against the wall. With how tall Theodore was, Harry could barely see over his friend's arm.

Snape arrived and everyone was ushered into the classroom after points were taken from Gryffindor. Once everyone was seated, they learned that Umbridge was overseeing Snape's class. Harry felt as if his stomach abruptly had no bottom and that his head was filling with air. It was almost impossible to focus and several times Theodore intervened to assure Harry's potion did not become a poison like the Draught of Peace.

The conversation to follow between Snape and Dolores was nearly unbearable for Harry to hear. So many times he wanted to jump to his Professor's aid, but several pinches from Theodore reminded him to keep his cool.

"Well, this class seems fairly advanced for their level." Umbridge started speaking. "Though I would quesiton whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like the Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer it if that was removed from the syllabus."

Snape straightened and faced her, his features emotionless.

"Now...how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" She asked, smiling with her sickly sweet grin.

"Fourteen years." He replied.

"You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?'

"Yes..." His drawl was absent and his voice had become very quiet.

"But you were unsuccessful?"

"Obviously."

"And you have applied regularly for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post since you first joined the school, I believe?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?"

"I suggest you ask him." Harry smirked at the bite that had been in his Professor's tone.

"Oh, I shall."

"I suppose this is relevant?"

"Oh, yes. Yes, the Ministry wants a thorough understanding of teachers'...er...backgrounds."

Harry made a loud scathing noise, but Theodore dumped his entire stock pomegranate juice into his potion and it exploded just as Umbridge faced them. Theodore had the barest amount of time to shove Harry out of the way before the melting cauldron and bubbling potion coated him. Snape was there in a flash, his wand flicking away the dangerous substance as he tried to quickly heal the burns.

"What happened?" He asked, his black eyes boring into Harry for a moment before focusing on Theodore. Red hot boils were popping up all over Theodore's skin and his hair and robes were still sizzling.

"Hand slipped..." Theodore coughed.

"Hospital wing." Snape ordered, tugging Theodore to his feet. "Malfoy, you will accompany him as you are a Prefect. Potter, clean up this mess."

As Malfoy helped Theodore out, Harry quickly cleaned up the destroyed cauldron and ingredients before finishing his potion without arguing. Harry was sure it was because of this incident (in which no doubt Snape believed Harry to blame) that they were given so much homework on the subject.

Harry skipped lunch to head up the Hospital Wing, but he was told rather rudely that Theodore wasn't taking any visitors right now. More downcast than before, Harry spent his entire Divination class fretting over Theodore and wondering with growing anxiety if the potion explosion had been Harry's fault. Had Theodore done it on purpose to cover for Harry? If so, Harry was feeling like the worst git in the history of all terrible gits. He felt like he drifted through through Defense and rushed off before Umbridge could hold him back.

At the door of the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey stepped outside into the corridor with him and closed the door to the wing, her features tight. "I hate to admit this to you, Mr. Potter, but Mr. Nott has specifically requested _you_ not see him."

"But...why?" Harry gasped, stunned.

"He..." She hesitated and then straightened again. "I believe he is feeling a little resentful due to his current condition. I'm sure he will be much more inviting after he has been dismissed from the infirmary."

"Which will be when, approximately?"

"I'm sure he will be better by tomorrow." She told him. "Now, off you trot."

As Harry crawled into bed that night the image of Theodore's cauldron exploding and his friend intentionally taking the blast of it while shoving Harry back replayed over and over into Harry's mind becoming a nightmare as it went. By morning, he was covered in sweat.

**Hope you enjoyed. Review if you like.**


	44. Chapter 44

**:D **

Slytherin still did not have permission to start up Quidditch practice and Harry, along with the entire Slytherin House were very sure Harry was the reason behind the extended wait. Harry didn't dwell on this, however, as he was more focused on seeing if Theodore was out of the Hospital Wing or not.

He was incredibly disappointed to find that "not" seemed to be the case and Theo still did not want to see Harry.

"Please, can't I talk to him?" He begged.

"I'm afraid you can't." Madam Pomfrey stated strictly. "If he doesn't want visitors, he doesn't want visitors. Now please, I know you have classes."

Harry was in a foul mood for the rest of the day, casting such a powerful Silencing Charm that it silenced not only the Bullfrog he was working on, but also all the animals at his table and the students themselves. It took Professor Flitwick the remainder of class to undo the disaster and he gave Harry a reproving look as he reprimanded in a squeak, "Mind you watch your emotions when casting Charms as your emotions affect the strength of them. If your emotions are controlling you, your spell will be too powerful to devastating affects. Class, I would like one roll of parchment on how your emotions affect your Charms and give an example of how too powerful a Silencing Charm can be dangerous."

That night, Theo still in the hospital wing, Harry met Dobby, who came to return his owl to him. Though he doubted the elf would be up to the task or that the elf would find it a bad idea, Harry asked if Dobby would find a place for Harry to teach thirty students Defense. To his surprise, Dobby told him excitedly about the Room of Requirement and even offered to show Harry how to get into it right then and there, but Harry thought better of it as he still had Professor Snape's essay to complete.

With the Room of Requirement's location and explanation of entrance, Harry informed Hermione and soon the entire "class" knew about the meeting that night at eight...the entire class except one.

Harry rushed up to the Hospital Wing and was just in time to see Theodore leaving the ward.

"Theo!" He called, but froze at the glare cast his way. "Uh...um...all right, Theo?"

Theodore didn't answer. Instead, he turned and started walking down the hall in a brisk step. Harry rushed after him.

"I wanted to thank you!" Harry found he had to run just to keep Theodore in sight. "I know you did that for me! I was being really stupid, I know, but..."

Theodore wheeled around, eyes on fire and the tendons in his neck popping out from the tension he was putting them under. Harry's heart nearly leaped right out of his chest, he was so scared of this side of his friend he'd never seen before.

"Are the biggest idiot to ever grace these halls, Potter." Theodore fumed at him. "If you were twice as smart, you'd still be stupid!"

"That was..." Harry gaped at his friend. He understood that Theodore was mad, but this was ridiculous! "What a...a condescending thing to say!"

"Am condescending? Do you even know what that means?" Theodore spat on the floor at Harry's feet, causing the shorter boy to jump back. "Blimey, Harry, I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it really works."

Face red, Harry argued back. "I'm not that stupid, Theo! I realized what happened, didn't I?"

"After how long?" Theodore barked. "How many days did it take? Are you sure you've figured it out? Or do you need my notes?"

A tremble of rage shot up Harry's back. "You didn't have to defend me!"

"Oh, for the love of Slytherin, Harry." Theodore snarled. "Do you even listen to the things that come out of your mouth? _Think_ for once in your wretched little excuse for a life! Quit acting like your stupidity is a virtue!"

Now Harry was really going. "Oh, my stupidity is my virtue? You're not all that smart, either, Nott! You didn't have to save me! And it's clear that any reason you can come up with for why you did isn't a worthwhile one! Clearly, this is all for your father!"

"Caught on, have you?"

"So it was your father! You've been acting under his orders, when you know he wants me dead?"

"It's so cute when you try to talk about things you don't understand." Theodore sardonic tone held a hint of poisonous honey to it.

"Oh! Now I don't understand?" Harry roared, waving his arms in his frustration. "I'm just a stupid, idiotic, little boy who only worries about himself and never thinks about what he's saying and just spouts nonsense! Do you believe those lies in the Prophet too than? Do you believe that I'm some nutter, that I'm crazy! You going to go on about me being crazy now too, Theo?"

Theodore calming crossed his arms, his eyes still blazing like a wild fire, but his features bored and his voice collected and cool, "You know, if you bitched anymore I would think it was that time of the month for you."

Harry wasn't sure how much more blood could flow up to his face. He was fairly certain right now his entire body's supply was turning his face a brilliant red. "Can't reply, so you're reverting to insults?"

Theo gave a derisive smirk. "Already said it all, didn't you, Harry? Been working for my father, haven't I? Been looking after a stupid, idiotic, little boy who only worries about himself and doesn't think about his words before he says them and spouts nonsense."

"You..." Harry's brain abruptly froze as he realized the insults didn't bother him in the least, but... "You really are working for your father?"

Theo ran a twitchy hand over his bangs so they covered his eyes some more. The fire was dying in his eyes. "Was mocking you, Harry."

"It didn't sound like it."

Nervousness seemed to enter Theodore's stance and he twitched and shifted. "Wants me to keep you alive. No idea why. Keep you safe and alive...is all. Figured I could do that. Are my friend and doing it only makes him believe me."

"But you're still working for him."

"Is not something like handing you over, is it?" Theo pointed out. "Am protecting you, like I would have done with or without his orders. This way I can do what I want and not get strangled when I go home for it."

Harry swallowed, recalling his talk with Professor Snape. "If being friends with me is dangerous..."

"Things aren't like last year." Theo snorted, bemused and disgusted all at once. "Are in reverse. NOT being friends with you is what's dangerous now."

"So...you are...uh..." He cleared his throat, trying to rid the lump swelling there. "Are you...what's your motives, Theo?"

Theodore gave a light cock of his head, his eyes igniting again. "You know, Harry, sometimes you stumble over the truth, but for some reason you just pick yourself up and keep walking."

And with that he had spun and started to slink off into the castle. Harry, exasperated, gave pursuit.

"Theodore! You're just insulting me without giving me answers."

"Seriously, Harry?" Theodore cast a glare back at him. "Can't figure anything out on your own?"

"I want to hear you say it!" Harry grabbed his friend's wrist and yanked him to a stop. "I want you to tell me what you are thinking! I want to hear the truth from your own mouth!"

Theodore faced him, expression becoming devoid of emotions and the embers in his eyes smoldering to nothing. When he spoke, he had attained a perfectly apathetic tone as unreadable as a book without words. "Telling you will not solve your mistrust of me. Showing you is all I have."

Harry released his friend's wrist and forced down his returning anger. "Than you're going to have to show it. We have...somewhere to be tonight."

Theodore's brow flicked up, though just barely. "Found a place?"

"I had help."

"Never thought once that you didn't."

Sighing as Harry knew that Theodore wouldn't stop insulting him until his anger had gone, Harry just asked that Theodore prove his true intentions by showing up or not and participating or not.

"I really would like you to come." Harry admitted after a long pause then quickly added, "And not just because you're super smart and would be a huge help and not just because it'd make me not the only Slytherin, but also because I want you there...as my friend."

Theodore's face was still stoic. "I am your friend, Harry...or so you keep telling me."

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled. "I am really sorry I'm stupid."

"Is a start." Theodore turned again. "I have to collect my homework. I'll meet you in the common room."

"All right."

Harry didn't chase Theo this time.

**:P **


	45. Chapter 45

**So, someone finally commented on Theodore's speech and I wanted to let everyone know that, yes, this is how he talks and, yes, I know that him being one of the smartest people at school means most people think he shouldn't talk like this. I would like to remind everyone that speech style isn't a sign of intelligence as fools can talk fancy and geniuses like rednecks. Keep that in mind. Furthermore, speech is a reflection of our social life and our emotions. With that now fixated in your brain, imagine why Theodore may speak in this manner. **

**Now, that I've finished that :D**

**Enjoy!**

Harry was surprised at how calm Theodore had become by the time they were in the Room of Requirement...not that the rest of the class was calm. They practically rioted because Theodore was there, but Cedric and the twins got order, saying they trusted Harry's judgment (the look of shock on Ron's face caused Harry's cheeks to hurt from fighting of a grin).

Hermione insisted on making a leader, to which half of the group chose Harry and the other half various others such as Cedric and Ronald, but in the end the majority count was still Harry. Thankfully, picking out a name wasn't nearly as hard and between Cho and Ginny they had become the D.A. or Dumbledore's Army, which Hermione promptly wrote across the top of their recruits list.

"Right." Harry nervously began. "Shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus , you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic, but I've found it really useful..."

"Oh, please," Zacharias Smith interrupted loudly. "I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

Before Harry could speak, Theodore cut in, his cool tone dangerous, "Is actually the most used spell of aurors and Death Eaters alike and considered the number one defensive spell any wizard or witch should know. Of course, if you'd rather leave your opponent armed, feel free to sit out during this lesson."

Zacharias was about to speak again, but Harry quickly added, "I've used it against Voldemort (Theodore visibly jumped out of the corner of his eye). It saved my life last June."

If anyone had anymore objections, they were squashed with this statement and soon everyone was paired, Theodore with Neville as Harry figured the latter boy would learn better with someone who could retain their patient calm and knew what they were doing.

This was perfect as Harry was able to walk around the class and give instructions to those who needed it.

As Harry passed a Ravenclaw boy, he noticed how his eye was caught and then dropped quickly by the Ravenclaw, whose cheeks turned brilliant pink. Harry moved on, but his eyes kept wandering over to the other Ravenclaw and he finally asked Cho Chang who he was.

"Terry Boot." She answered. "Pretty smart, even by Ravenclaw standards. Great at potions."

As Harry had never had a Potions class with the Ravenclaws, Harry couldn't make any judgments on this and so continued on. Despite deciding internally that he wasn't interested in a relationship right now and especially not with someone from a House outside his own, Harry found he couldn't stop glancing Terry's way. What if Boot liked him? Heat ran through Harry's body at this thought. Wouldn't it be nice if someone did like him?

He passed by Terry a couple more times and noticed how the boy, who would do fine with his Disarming Charm when Harry was elsewhere in the room, kept screwing up the spell when harry drew near. Pretending to just be of assistance, Harry gave him advice, watched him perform the spell again, this time more effectively, before congratulating the quickly reddening Boot and moving on.

After that, the class seemed to fly by and soon he was blowing his newly discovered whistle and setting up the time of the next meeting. Ron, using the Marauder's Map oversaw getting the students safely to their classes and Theo and Harry were the last to leave.

"How did Neville do?" Harry asked, glancing at Theodore.

"Is an idiot, that one." Theodore responded slowly, eyes revealing his exhaustion. "But he'll figure it out. Not confident, that's his problem."

"Be encouraging then." Harry snorted, amused.

"What's that again?" A hint of laughter in his eyes, Theodore said the password and they entered their Common Room.

* * *

The next few weeks were wonderful. The D.A. was doing fantastically and Hermione had even created these coins where Harry could change the time and date on his and everyone else's would change to match, so that he could set the meetings and not have to spend most of the day informing everyone.

Of course Harry had to bring up how they reminded him of the Dark Mark on Voldemort's Death Eaters, which caused Theodore not to talk to him the whole lesson.

Another exciting thing was happening though, which greatly took his mind off of Theo: Harry was sure Terry Boot liked him. With every D.A. class, Terry would start talking to Harry more, though with great embarrassment, and soon Harry was sure he was spending more and more time on Terry's side of the Room of Requirement. Terry was an intelligent person, reminding Harry a lot of Theo, only not nearly as morbid and emotionally scarred. He was exactly as Harry pictured the other Houses: cheerful, bright, gentle, caring, and optimistic. Terry had short light brown hair and brown eyes, very average in appearance, but still good-looking. It seemed to match his modest personality.

On the D.A. before Slytherin's match against Gryffindor, Terry admitted he was a bit unsure of which team to root for.

"Normally, I root for Gryffindor." He said in an abashed tone to Harry when everyone was beginning to clear out of the room. "But...I'm tempted to switch sides for this match."

"Why's that?" Harry feigned ignorance.

"Well, you're on the Slytherin team." It seemed the Ravenclaw had known Harry was pretending as he gave Harry a coy smile. "I think I like you, Harry."

Blush ignited onto Harry's cheeks and he looked away, finding (to his horror) that his eyes went straight to Theodore, who was giving Neville some last minute pointers on the jinx they'd been working on earlier. Hesitating for only a moment, Harry turned back to look at Terry. "I think I like you too, Terry."

Grinning sheepishly, Terry shifted on his feet. "You know, the next Hogsmeade visit, we should hang out."

"I'd like that." Harry admitted, his heart racing.

"Sounds like a date." Terry gave a wry smile before walking off to join the Ravenclaws about to leave the room.

Harry's eyes watched him, his excitement over going on a date completely missing Theodore's glare of disapproval.

* * *

The Quidditch match had been horrible as the Slytherins had verbally brutalized the Gryffindor's new Keeper, Ron Weasley, and then the Weasley twins had made a dash at Malfoy after the game when Draco had begun insulting their mother and father. Harry, foolishly, had gotten involved, trying to stop them and defend his House at the same time as not insult his Gryffindor friends either. This had kicked the twins and Harry from their respective teams as Madam Hooch had witnessed Harry elbow Malfoy in the face and punch George. he had been sent to Professor Snape, who was quietly livid, though this quietness had disappeared the moment Umbridge had arrived.

"May I help, Professor Snape?" She asked in her sweet voice. Harry's stomach convulsed.

"Help?" Snape's voice dropped as his anger surfaced. "What do you mean, 'help'?"

"Why, I thought you might be grateful for a little extra authority."

Snape's scathing scoff was significantly louder than Harry's had been the one day in potions and enough to cause Umbridge's smile to fade. "I do not need the help of a teacher whose only idea of authority is to site the Minister." He spun around to Harry, "You have a week's worth of detentions with me, Mr. Potter."

"Hem, hem."

Snape turned so fast, his cloak smacked Harry in the face and the boy took a step of safety back away from his teacher. "Yes?"

"I think he deserves rather more than detentions."

Snape sneered. "If I wanted your opinion, Dolores, I'd give it to you."

Her eyes narrowed. "Well, then I'll just have to..." She pulled out a piece of parchment and continued speaking, "Hem, hem...'Educational Decree Number Twenty-five..."

"Oh, another one..." Snape snarled nastily. "Joy."

Umbridge was smiling in a sickening way as she explained it was Snape who made her realize she needed to a further amendment since it had been Snape who had overrode her and reinstated the Slytherin team when she had been unwilling to permit the team to reform.

"Apparently, being High Inquisitor gives you the power to exercise your prejudice and biased points of view." Snape growled at her. "I am assuming this new decree will mean you will be issuing Potter's punishment than?"

"I am banning him from Quidditch." She stated sweetly. "He will never play again, I'm afraid as he is quite to violent."

Snape suddenly smiled and if Harry knew anything at all, he knew Snape smiling was merely a sign of the Apocalypse.

"Oh, poor naive Dolores." Apparently, Umbridge had figured that a Snape smile wasn't a good thing either as her own smile disappeared. "If only she knew she hadn't seen violent yet. A word of caution: mind where you step."

He turned back to Harry. "You heard your punishment. Remember, you must still come in for detentions."

"I believe he should spend these detentions with me."

"Have you a brain, Dolores, or did you trade it in for that pink cardigan?" Snape cast her a silencing glare. "You will usurp any authority I have over my students and my House if you are constantly butting into my punishments I give them. Now, unless you want students running amok with _you_ as the only authority while the rest of the teachers stand back, you can more than be my guest, but I'd advise against it as all the teachers working together can barely contain this lot. I can only imagine the damage they could do if there was only one person bothering to control them."

He scowled at Harry. "Get out of here, Potter."

Harry didn't argue and took off towards his Common Room where he was met with uproar, Malfoy especially angry.

"I was only trying to keep you from getting kicked off the team from an injury or sheer stupidity!" Harry shouted back at the blond. "And thanks to it, I've been kicked!"

If his fight with the Gryffindor twins and Malfoy had caused such a ruckus, it dimmed in comparison to the outrage the Slytherin voiced over this. It took Snape's arrival to silence everyone and then Harry had stormed from the Common Room to sit angrily in the Astronomy Tower, where he was joined by Theodore some time later.

"Shouldn't have done that." Theodore told him.

"I don't need a lecture right now."

Theodore frowned and peered over the Hogwarts grounds. "Want something to cheer you up then?"

"Umbridge's head on a plaque would do." Harry grumbled. "Or we could shake up Skeeter some more."

Theodore snickered and then gestured out to the grounds. "No. This is better: Hagrid's back."

**:P**


	46. Chapter 46

**:D**

Harry hadn't bothered to retrieve his cloak and had instead transformed into a falcon and dove off the astronomy tower. There was hardly any light and he kept nearly hitting things as he flew down, but finally he'd swooped into Hagrid's open cabin window and transformed back into Harry right in front of the man.

Once Hagrid got over the shock, they talked, Harry guessing what Hagrid had been up to and the half-giant admitting that, yes, he had been negotiating with the giants. What Harry found out unnerved him and he was about to continue asking questions when Umbridge arrived. Transforming into a falcon, he slipped under Hagrid's bed, pecking and swiping his feathers at the spiders and other creepy crawlies. There he listened to her interrogate Hagrid. Resisting coming after her was one of the hardest things he did that night. Finally, she was gone and Harry, not feeling like morphing back and forth, gave a nod to Hagrid and started to fly off into the night.

What happened next was a blur. He was only twenty feet from Hagrid's cabin when something big overshadowed him and then he felt the jaws crunch down on wing. A screech escaped him as he twisted, a loud pop indicating he'd tore his wing from its socket. Talons and beak attacking ferociously, he was able to break free, but could do nothing anymore as he hit the snow. Above him, the shadow of some skeletal winged horse-like creature circled wide, no doubt with intentions to come after him.

His head swiveled and saw that Umbridge had stopped at the entrance to school and turned his direction. He couldn't transform back or she'd see! Worse, the Thestral, as he was sure that was what it was, would eat him the moment it landed. Something white swooped down and picked him up and his eyes tried hard to focus on it. Shock painted his features to see Hedwig carrying him off towards the owlry and then he watched the Thestral change course and head back into the forest. Hedwig carefully placed him on the floor of the owlry and Harry got to his feet, slowly transforming back. To his disgust, his broken arm remained so.

"Thank you, Hedwig." He stroked her head and she cooed lovingly. "You really saved me there."

Reluctantly, he took himself to the hospital wing where he refused to tell Madam Pomfrey how his arm had become this way.

* * *

Hagrid's lesson turned out to be about Thestrals, which Harry wasn't pleased about given his own recent experience with them. Theodore, having decided to take the class again, didn't seem to thrilled about this either. It appeared that, aside from Neville, Theodore and Harry were the only one's who could see the creatures. Harry could only imagine how frightening it would be to see meat rise up into the air by an invisible force and then disappear.

Suddenly, Umbridge was there and the way she was marking down Hagrid got Harry's blood boiling. It seemed Theodore caught onto Harry's anger as he did a very gallant thing if Harry had anything to say about it: with his foot he pushed a stick in front of Umbridge and tripped her up so that she fell hard on the ground at the feet of a particularly large Thestral. She stood quickly, glaring at the stick and then at Harry as if she suspected him, but Harry had been shoved only a moment before by Theo so that he stood right next to Ron and Hermione some distance away from where Theodore stood.

Standing, she gave Theodore a dark glare and then continued on her way, brushing at her now dirt-stained pink robes. Harry wandered back over to Theodore and nudged him gratefully with his elbow.

* * *

The D.A. lesson before Christmas break found the entire Room of Requirement decorated by Dobby and he began to try to fix some of the misspellings (he hoped Dobby had meant to put Merry instead of Harry) while Theodore began to try to tell him something.

"Can you help me, please?" Harry asked, but it was too late as people were coming in, several joking on about the decorations. Harry gave up when Luna told him the mistletoe was probably infested with nargles.

Then Ron entered, who hadn't come since the meeting before the match.

"You cost us our Beaters." Where the first words out of Ron's mouth. "We don't have any anymore."

"Leave it, Ron." Fred argued, glaring at his little brother.

"Yeah, we cost us ourselves." George put in.

"Harry was just trying to keep us from getting expelled."

"And it's a good thing too because we're lucky we only got banned."

"I got banned too." Harry admitted and several murmurs went round. This seemed like a satisfactory trade-off to Ron and he didn't bring it up again.

They all started practicing what they had learned and Harry once more found himself instructing Terry again more than he needed to be. Finally, after an hour, he called a halt and explained that after the Holidays they'd see about learning the Patronus Charm. Everyone started to clear out, but Terry stayed behind again to chat with Harry.

Harry's stomach was tying itself into knots as they talked and he finally noticed that they were alone. Terry seemed to notice this as well and he gave a small sheepish grin to Harry.

"Sorry." Terry mumbled, his cheeks a little pink. "Didn't mean to...if you have to go..."

"No." Harry said quicker than he should have. "No. I...we're good."

"I noticed the mistletoe." Terry motioned upwards at it in an awkward swing of his hand as he moved closer.

Harry licked his lips, but his mouth was dry. "Oh, yeah...it's probably full of nargles, though."

"What's a nargle?" Terry's hand had pressed against Harry's chest.

"No idea." Harry whispered, watching Terry pulling closer to him. "You'd have to ask Loony. Luna, I mean."

Terry laughed lightly, his smile drawing Harry's eyes straight to his lips. "I like you, Harry."

Harry's mind had blanked, his hands had come up to place themselves on Terry's waist and his entire body was tingling excitedly. All he could do was watch Terry advance...

**:P**


	47. Chapter 47

**:D**

Harry returned to the Common Room feeling like he was floating and sat down in an armchair near Theodore, but the later didn't look up. It took several minutes before Harry was able to bring his mind back down to earth enough to start working on homework...and it was then he noticed the darkness that had entered Theodore's eyes.

"All right, Theo?" He asked as he tried to organize his essays.

"Have a lot of homework." Theodore answered sharply.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, eyes worried.

Theodore stiffened slightly and then shook his head. "Is just my father. Been pestering."

"He's been pestering you?"

"Yeah..."

It took a moment of staring at Theodore for Harry to realize the other boy was lying and wasn't doing nearly as good a job of it as he normally did. Harry decided not to press on it and instead finished up his homework and went to bed.

His dreams were horrible, enough to have people waking him up. His entire dorm was awake, every single member looking both perturbed and distressed. Theodore forced him out of bed and ordered someone to get Professor Snape and Harry was shocked to see Malfoy take off at a sprint. Barely able to support himself and shaking like a leaf, Harry clung to Theodore desperately as he was being led from the dorm into the Common Room.

"I have to see Dumbledore. I have to see him...have to tell him...so important..." He was trying to keep his voice down so only Theodore heard and he was shocked to see Theodore nodding and agreeing with him and telling him he was going to take Harry straight to Dumbledore.

Minutes passed as they got themselves out into the dungeons and suddenly Snape was there with Malfoy. Seeing the state of Harry, he reached to help Theodore support him and ordered Malfoy back to his dormitory. As soon as Draco was gone, Harry began to talk very quickly about what his dream had revealed and Snape, giving Theodore a warning glare, informed Harry that he was taking the boy straight to see the headmaster.

"Nott." Snape was saying. "I want you to go straight to Professor McGonagall's quarters and inform her of what has happened and that she gather the Weasleys together and bring them straight to the headmaster's office. Do not let up until she consents. Understood?"

Theodore agreed and he left immediately to do as he was told.

They reached the headmaster's office and Harry was forced to recount the dream in more details than he cared to while Dumbledore wouldn't even look at Harry. McGonagall arrived with the Weasleys and Theodore and soon Dumbledore had, to the shock of all present, told Theo the location of the Order's Headquarters, and created a quick portkey before sending the lot of them to Sirius' kitchen. Thankfully, the worry and shock of Mr. Weasley didn't permit argument over Theodore's arrival.

After much explaining to everyone, including Sirius and Lupin who were also present, Theodore managed to get Harry away from everyone else and give him a break. They stood awkwardly in the drawing room while downstairs everyone else was sitting, waiting impatiently for word on Mr. Weasley.

Theodore finally forced Harry to look at him, "Wasn't your fault."

"You don't know that."

"I do." Theo argued sternly. "Only saw it as a vision, Harry. Doesn't make it your fault. Good thing too...could have..."

He didn't finish as they listened to the happy news downstairs that Mr. Weasley was still alive. Harry sat weakly in a chair and, after hesitation, Theodore sat across from him.

"Where are we?" Theodore asked after a long pause.

"London." Harry mumbled.

"know that...just...what is this place?"

"Sirius' parents' old house." Harry replied shakily. "It's the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Which is?"

"Dumbledore's secret society to combat Vol..." Harry stopped talking, his eyes looking straight at Theodore as his suspicions rose. "Why so many questions?"

"Forgot I'm under inspection." Theo said coolly then peered around at his surroundings. "How many people are in this Order?"

Harry sighed and shrugged. "No idea. I know that McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick are all in...and Hagrid...and then there's Shackelbolt, Tonks, and the Weasleys. Moody's in, of course, and some Diggle guy and Fletcher and you saw Lupin and Black."

"So sixteen not including kids?" Theo asked. "That's not many."

"I'm sure there are more. I just don't remember them or I haven't met them."

Theodore slouched and then whispered, "Give me information too easily, Harry, you know."

Harry shrugged weakly. "I don't feel like arguing with you right now, Theo."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Harry closed his eyes, hoping his head would stop pounding soon.

"Kiss Terry."

Harry's head began to roar suddenly and he gripped it. Theo was by his side, pressing his hands to Harry's scar. Harry was surprised to find this helped and soon the headache had subsided.

"Should get you something to eat and drink." Theo stated as he helped Harry to his feet. "Black is making food right now."

Though Harry didn't want to go down and be confronted by the Weasleys again, he didn't feel like fighting either and went with Theodore without argument. Mrs. Weasley had arrived and was helping Sirius with breakfast. She stopped when she saw Harry and, beaming at him, thanked him profusely for helping save her husband before giving him a huge hug. Harry awkwardly accepted it and took a seat while he waited. Fred and George finally came over and thanked him as well and Harry was glad to see they were sincere. After breakfast, most went off to bed, but Harry didn't feel like sleeping. As he started up the stairs with Theodore with full intention to just stay up and read, he was stopped by Sirius, who called them both back down into the living room.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sirius asked, motioning to Theodore. "What's he doing here?"

"Dumbledore let him." Harry stated sternly, trying to pretend he knew what he was talking about. "Therefore, I suggest you ask him."

"Harry," Sirius' eyes seemed to lose some of their anger. "I'm not...the bad guy here."

"I don't think you are." Harry replied hastily. "But I do think you don't always agree with Dumbledore's judgment and if anyone's judgment should be agreed with it's his."

"I'm glad to see you trust him, Harry." Sirius tried to amend. "We all do, but he's a trusting man and someone like him...well..."

"Sound like the Prophet." Theodore suddenly put in. The words made it seem like Theo should be angry, but there was no anger either in his voice or on his features. "Thinking Dumbledore's judgment is off? Think he's going senile too, maybe?"

Sirius straightened, his features becoming rigid and his eyes unforgiving. "Don't you judge me, Nott. I know all about your father and what he's been getting up to."

"What has he been getting up to?" Theo asked in a falsely innocent tone. "Doesn't keep me updated. Wouldn't mind knowing. Should tell me. Like to know."

Sirius scoffed at the boy. "Don't you mock me."

"Come on." Harry grabbed Theodore's hand. "Let's go."

Theodore followed Harry out of the living room and up to Regulus' old room, which Theodore found amusing, and the taller Slytherin crawled into bed to sleep. Harry pretended to go to sleep as well, but instead sat up thinking about what had happened and worried that if he dozed off he'd become the snake again and...he didn't know what followed "and".

By lunch, their trunks had arrived from Hogwarts and Moody and Tonks both showed up, the former disgusted to learn Dumbledore had let "scum" in. The Sirius and the Weasleys were going to go see Arthur, but Harry didn't really want to go. Lupin insisted and even invited Theo when no one else moved to. Soon they were all dressed in Muggle attire (Harry was quite shocked to see Theo owned some) and then they were off to the St. Mungo's.

When they arrived, Tonks suggested just family, but when Harry tried to stay out, Moody shoved him in. The visit went all right with Arthur very grateful and optimistic, despite that the healers had no idea why his wounds weren't closing and were struggling to find a solution. There was a newly bitten werewolf also in the ward and Lupin didn't waste much time introducing himself to the poor chap.

As the days wore on towards Christmas (Hermione showed up at some point), Harry began feeling sicker and sicker with worry. It seemed Voldemort was after something, a weapon, and Harry was beginning to feel like _he_ was this weapon. He shared his fears with Theodore, but the boy dismissed them.

"Are not a weapon, Harry." Theodore snorted, slightly bemused at Harry's conclusion. "Is just silly thinking."

"But I attacked Mr. Weasley." Harry argued.

"No, you didn't." Theodore's suddenly adamant tone said he wasn't amused anymore. "Is no possible way for you to. Were in his head...You-Know-Who's. Is the only logical conclusion. His mind was in the snake's and you tagged along."

"But how did I get in his head?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"Imagine it is something along the same lines as how you can sense his emotions...only now the connection is stronger."

Harry frowned and his head started hurting some more. "Great."

* * *

The Weasleys along with Hermione enjoyed Christmas at the hospital while Harry and Theodore stayed in Regulus' room and toyed with Skeeter before getting nosy and searching the room for various hidden items. They were surprised to find a locket hidden in the bottom drawer of one of the dressers.

"Is Slytherin's Locket, this is." Theodore whispered to Harry in a voice that Harry could barley hear. "Best...keep it?"

"I don't like it." Harry muttered under his breath. "My scar hurts."

Theodore looked from Harry to the locket and then back again before stuffing it in his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed at Theodore.

"Am taking this to the Headmaster." Theodore replied coolly. "If you don't believe me, you can watch me give it to him...but if it is causing your scar to hurt than I think it is important he knows."

Harry wanted to argue, but couldn't and they decided they had best not search the room any further in case of discovering more distasteful things.

On the very last day of holidays, Mrs. Weasley informed Harry that Professor Snape was there to see him and told him to go into the kitchen where he'd be waiting. Theodore was asked no to join.

Slipping into the kitchen, Harry found that Sirius and Snape were sitting across from each other at the table,giving each other glowering looks.

"Sit down, Potter." Snape instructed when he caught sight of Harry.

"You know," Sirius spoke loudly. "I think I'd prefer it if you didn't give orders here, Snape. It's my house, you see."

The two adults gave each other nasty looks and Harry hesitated before sitting at the head of the table instead of beside Snape like he had intended.

"I was supposed to see you alone, Potter." Snape flicked his hand to indicate Sirius. "But Black..."

"I'm his godfather." Sirius cut in.

"I am here on Dumbledore's orders." Snape's voice had become much quieter. "But by all means stay, Black, as I know you like to feel...involved in your godson's life."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked, nearly rising.

"Merely that I am sure you must feel...ah...frustrated by the fact that you haven't been able to get close to Mr. Potter...who is your godson...while..._others_ have."

Sirius' flushed angrily at this and Snape, lip curled in triumph, turned to Harry.

"The headmaster has sent me to tell you, Potter, that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term."

"Study what?" Harry asked.

"Occlumency, Potter. The magical defense of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one."

"So Vol...uh...You-Know-Who..."

Sirius interrupted, "Call him by his name, Harry. It's Voldemort."

Harry flinched as did Snape.

"I know that." Harry stated as delicately as he could. "Some don't like hearing it and I, unlike others, have the decency to pay them that respect."

He gave Sirius a silencing glare and noticed out of the corner of his eye the victory gleaming in Snape's eyes.

"As I was saying," Harry turned back to Snape as Sirius' slumped in his chair and looked very put out. "You-Know-Who's mind and mine are...connecting?"

"Managed to work that out on your own or did Nott help you?" Snape asked in a drawl and Harry caught the slight anger there as Harry wasn't supposed to be trusting Theodore.

"I haven't told Theo anything." Harry lied in as convincing a tone as he could. "So his mind and mine are connecting?"

"They _are_ connected." Snape replied in a low voice. "And it is our duty to ensure he doesn't figure this out as he could _use_ you to his own benefit if he did."

Harry nodded. "All right. Who's going to be teaching me?"

"I am." Snape's answer brought relief over Harry as he knew how to handle Snape unlike most of the other teachers.

"Why can't Dumbledore teach Harry?" Sirius suddenly asked. "Why you?"

"I suppose because it is a headmaster's privilege to delegate less enjoyable tasks." Snape's reply made Harry smile. "I assure you I did not beg for the job." He stood. "I will expect you at six o'clock on Monday evening, Potter. My office. If anyone asks, you are..." He hesitated here and then added, "You are taking Advanced Potions. Nobody who has seen you in my classes would raise suspicions on that."

Harry felt like his face was glowing.

"Wait a moment." Sirius sat up straighter.

"I am in rather a hurry, Black..."

"I'll get to the point then." Sirius now stood as well. "If I hear you're using these Occlumency lessons to give harry a hard time, you'll have me to answer to."

"How touching." Snape sneered back, clearly taking enjoyment out of getting another opportunity to jeer at Sirius. "Trying to fill that godfather role finally. I am afraid you're a bit late in that matter. Others have already taken it upon themselves and I assure you they're doing a better job of it."

Sirius' wand was abruptly raised and Snape had done the same, so that both wands were pointed at each other.

"Sirius!" Harry yelped, "Severus!" But neither seemed to hear him.

"I've warned you, _Snivellus_." Black growled. "I don't care if Dumbledore thinks you've reformed, I know better..."

"Oh, but why don't you tell him so?" whispered Snape. "Or are you afraid he might not take the advice of a man who has spent twelve years in Azkaban wasting away his mind very seriously?"

"Tell me, how is Lucius Malfoy these days? I expect he's delighted his lapdog's working at Hogwarts, isn't he?"

"Speaking of dogs," Snape spoke softly. "I would recommend you stop encouraging your newly formed Marauders from taking down students. I understand it is school policy to kill rabid dogs on sight."

Sirius' hand tightened on his wand. "What are you talking about, Snivellus?"

"I am saying what I told you last year." Snape snarled. "If I catch that pack of mutts attacking one more of my Slytherins..."

"Oh, you only care about your Slytherins, do you? Wouldn't mind if they took out a couple Hufflepuffs or Gryffindors though, would you?"

"It is always such a pleasure to see you forget that your own godson is in Slytherin and that it was due to your encouragement that fleabags took it upon themselves to attack him last year." Snape snapped so suddenly loud that Harry jumped. "If I catch them, I assure you they will be expelled and do not think for once that I won't tell Dumbledore who put them up to it."

"Is that a threat, Snivellus?"

"Why, yes, I suppose it is."

"You..." Sirius wand hand twitched and Harry jumped up on the table between the two men.

"No!" He shouted, trying to cover Snape. "Stop it!"

"Get out of the way, Harry!" Snape pushed Harry down and raised his wand again, but Sirius had lowered his and Snape was quick to do the same.

"H-Harry?" Sirius' whispered the name and Harry stared between the two men momentarily confused.

The door to the kitchen opened and the Weasleys came in, Arthur announcing he was "Cured!" at last.

Snape swept from the room and Harry scrambled off of the table to the strange looks he was getting from the Weasleys. Lupin came in, his eyes worried.

"Is everything all right, Sirius? Harry?" He asked.

"He called you 'Harry'." Sirius said and Harry faced the man. "Snivellus called you..."

"Stop calling him that!" Harry shouted, his anger finally getting the best of him. "He happens to be my Head of House and my Professor and one of my best friends! So stop calling him that!"

"Snape!" Sirius yelped as if he'd been stung. "Your best friend? James would be rolling in his grave if he heard you say that!"

"Let him roll!" Harry roared back at him. "And what would you know? You don't know what he'd say if I was friends with Sev...Professor Snape or not!"

"You called him 'Severus' earlier too!" Sirius suddenly realized, bewildered. "You...I can't...Harry! He's...a De..."

"I know what he used to do!" Harry interrupted. "But Dumbledore trusts him, which means so should you!"

He spun on his heel and marched out of the kitchen without further word.

**:)**


	48. Chapter 48

**:) Trying to make these chapters longer, but I have to admit I prefer keeping them short partially because I can get them out sooner and partially because I (as a fanfic reader) always have preferred shorter chapters as it's easier to when I am working to find my place again. **

**Also, I feel I should point this out that when Severus is talking about the "dogs attacking Slytherins" he at this point has learned of Harry's visit to the Hospital Wing from a broken arm and believes that this is an injury from said "dogs" that Harry was unwilling to admit, thus his bringing it up. **

**That all said, enjoy!**

They arrived at Hogwarts via the Knight Bus, which Theodore swore over and over again that he wouldn't ever use again no matter how desperate he was, and Harry was quick to inform his D.A. members that he wouldn't be having a meeting on Monday as he had Advanced Potions to take.

"Advanced Potions?" Terry Boot exclaimed, giving Harry a look of appraisal. "Snape must like you as he wouldn't give any of us the opportunity for extra lessons."

Harry felt his cheeks redden a little. The last time he'd seen Terry they had...

Theodore excused himself, "Think I'm going to be sick."

"What?" Harry asked, giving Terry an apologetic look as he started to follow his friend. "Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"No." Theo drawled. "Think I just need some fresh air after being...places."

"I'll come with you."

"No." The haughty tone surprised Harry. "Kind of...want to be alone."

Harry, not wanting to push his friend, dropped it and stayed behind, where Terry finally approached him.

"What's wrong?"

Shrugging, Harry turned to Terry and gave a half-smile. "I don't know. How was your Christmas?"

"Good." Terry shrugged, smiling. "Yours?"

"Not bad."

"So...there's a Hogsmeade trip next month, did you see the notice?"

"N-no. Not yet."

"Yes. It's on Valentine's Day...sadly, but I'd like to go with you anyways. We can try to avoid the overdose of pink and red and...maybe get some time to hang out...just us."

Harry nodded quicker than he probably needed to. "I'd really like that."

"Great." Terry's smile made Harry's heart jump. "It's settled then. See you around, Harry."

"Right..." Harry replied, his heart flipping around in his chest.

* * *

Harry didn't run into Theodore again until Defense Against the Dark Arts and noticed he was definitely getting a cold shoulder. After the class, Harry forced the taller Slytherin to talk to him.

"What is going on?"

"Need to change that light bulb in your brain, Harry." Theodore made a twisting motion with his hand. "Think it's gone out."

"Thanks for the insults. They're always so greatly appreciated."

Theodore just crossed his arms and said nothing.

"You're not going to tell me?"

"Don't see any need to."

"That's not fair." Harry pointed out. "I can't read your mind, Theo. I can't understand what's wrong unless you tell me."

"Clearly, you can't figure anything out on your own." Theodore's voice had become significantly bored to the point that it drawled. He sounded so convincingly like Snape that Harry took a step back. "Do need me to write up some notes for you?"

Red splashed across Harry's face. "You know well enough that the only class I ask for notes from you is History of Magic. If it bothers you that much than stop helping me."

Theodore's eyes narrowed, though Harry nearly didn't catch this.

"What's wrong, Theodore?" Harry asked again, glaring pointedly at his friend, knowing his eyes were both vindictive and begging to know the truth.

Images flashed across Harry's mind, twisted and difficult to decipher, pictures of Harry and Terry talking and getting closer...and the words,_ Stop...don't talk to him...stop...looking at him...get away from him_ rang garbled together.

Theodore wrenched away from Harry, scowling at him, as Harry stood there, confused and vaguely recalling a similar incident last year, though not nearly as strong nor as long.

"What..." Harry started, but Theodore was walking away.

"Have an extra lesson with Professor Snape." Theo reminded him angrily. "Shouldn't miss it."

* * *

Lessons with Snape weren't nearly as bad as Harry had thought and he quickly learned that the incident last year with Sirius and the one this very same day with Theo was him performing Legilimens.

"Legilimens is a very advanced spell." Snape said, almost with congratulations. "Though I am sure your emotions fueled you to perform it...wordless and wandlessly as well..."

Feeling a bit prideful of himself, Harry continued his lesson, but found that Occlumency was significantly harder than Legilimency. Memories flew by, Snape accessing them with ease.

"So you lied." Snape finally growled after witnessing Harry informing Theodore about his fears over his connection with the Dark Lord. "You have been informing Nott of things you should really keep to yourself."

"He's my friend and I trust him."

"Do not place your faith blindly merely because of acts of kindness." Snape spat. "I have already told you my suspicions."

Harry simply glared at the desk.

Snape sighed exhaustively. "Still...the fact you were able to lie to me then shows you are capable of Occlumency and that you are not a total loss as I did perform Legilimens on you that time and I detected no lies."

Perking at this, Harry returned his gaze to the Potions Master.

"But I must point out something I noticed in your memories..." Snape strode around his desk and suddenly smacked Harry upside the back of his head. "Are you a complete dolt? You have the audacity to comment on my inability to understand romance when you are completely blinded to Nott's passes."

Rubbing the back of his head, Harry scowled at his professor. "He said at the beginning of the year..."

"You saw his thoughts, you idiot." Snape smacked him again. "For the love of potions, Potter, you're as thick as one of Longbottom's cemented mishaps."

He turned around and stood once more behind his desk. "We shall practice one more time and then you will be dismissed until your next lesson on Wednesday."

If Harry hadn't suddenly made the connection between the Department of Mysteries and the dreams he'd been having, Harry suspected the rest of the lesson would have gone smoothly, but instead he enraged Snape over the matter and left the class feeling dismal.

Searching for Theodore, Harry found the Slytherin boy in the library and sat down across from him, despite noticing Terry making a vague motion for Harry to join him. Awkward silence settled between the two Slytherins as Harry tried to think up something to say. Surprisingly, Theo spoke first.

"How was it?" Theo whispered. "The lesson?"

"Fine." Harry rubbed his face. "Exhausting."

"Hear it's hard to learn."

"It is." Harry looked over Theodore and finally mumbled, "Do you like me?"

"Snape point that out?" Theodore gave Harry a disgusted glare.

"You said you didn't on the train." Harry reminded him.

"Didn't." The taller corrected, dipping his quill in his ink bottle. "Said I didn't want to date you."

"Same thing."

"Isn't." Theodore cast Harry a baleful look. "Is very different."

Rushing a hand through his hair, Harry tried to work out why Theodore wouldn't have wanted to date him and made a guess, "Your father said something?"

"Sure." Theo rolled his eyes.

Harry's gears, already sticking because of his rough Occlumency lesson, were turning very slowly. "Uh...he wanted you to get close to me, so he probably encouraged a more romantic relationship...and you told me what he wanted you to do...and you...didn't want me to think that you really were following your dad's orders, so you...you...s-settled for just being friends..."

Theo gave a small clap of mock congratulations. "Apparently, it takes brutal lessons in Occlumency to get your brain to work or perhaps Professor Snape tipped you off."

"Give me a break." Harry groaned, shaking slightly. "I had no idea you...felt that way."

"Bit late now." Theo jutted his chin in the direction of Terry. "Going to have a good Valentine's Day?"

Harry abruptly felt very sick. "I...am...going to go to bed."

He stood, grabbed at his bag, but missed it and left it instead as he simply didn't want to try again. He'd pick it up tomorrow before classes if Theodore didn't grab it for him. Being alone in his dormitory had been a mistake as he had suddenly slipped into one of Voldemort's jubilant moments and Harry woke up from it laughing himself. Maybe being alone had been a good thing as he brought the sound under control. His scar was blazing with pain and his mind whirling with emotions.

It wasn't until the next day that Harry learned what had pleased the Dark Lord so greatly: he'd broken some of his most faithful followers out of Azkaban and, worse, the Ministry was blaming Sirius Black as he had escaped before and therefore the only likely person who could help others escape. Harry knew instantly that Black was now in hiding once more, though at least now he had the safety of Grimmauld Place and the Order to help him. The Prophet also reported the death of Broderick Bode. Theodore read the news with a grave look on his face and then walked out of the hall without once looking at Harry. To top off the morning, Harry learned that Hagrid was now on probation.

Things were not going well.

**That's it for tonight. Will update more tomorrow.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Sorry had to take a break, so I'm a little slow to update. My brain was sizzling from overwork. :D**

The D.A. started up again and Harry found he wasn't pestering Terry nearly as much as he had been before. Instead, he was hanging around Theodore and instructing the quickly improving Neville Longbottom.

Meanwhile in Occlumency, Harry was sure he wasn't making any progress and he confessed these fears to his Professor.

"My scar is hurting more than it did." Harry confided. "And the dreams...they're the same every night. I keep going down that corridor towards that door."

"You need to clear your mind before you go to bed." Snape instructed. "Practice before and after every meal and when you first get up in the morning. Every opportunity you get to, you should practice clearing your mind. Don't wait until the lessons. While you bathe or performing any mundane task or during History of Magic."

Harry laughed at this last bit. "Theodore tell you?"

"Who else?"

"Sir..." Harry glanced over at the Penseive. "What memories are you hiding?"

"If I wanted you to know I wouldn't put them in there, would?" Snape's sarcastic tone made Harry roll his eyes and the continued their lesson.

* * *

Time flew by and before Harry knew it, Valentine's Day had arrived and with it a request from Theodore.

"Need you to meet me in the Three Broomsticks around noon." He explained. "Is important because it's taken me this entire time to convince her."

"What?" Harry furrowed his brows. "Theo, I'm going with Terry into..."

"Let him tag along then." Theodore gave an exasperated sigh as his eyes showed his revulsion. "Just be there."

Harry sighed and started off towards the entrance hall where he met Terry Boot.

"Hey, Harry." Terry gave a timid smile. Harry knew the other boy had noticed how much Harry hadn't been hanging around.

"Hi." Harry tried to quell his nervousness. "Shall we go then?"

"Yeah." Terry quickly nodded and they set off down the path.

It took a little while to get talking, but once they did the butterflies settled down in Harry's stomach. They talked about Quidditch and the D.A. and the spells they'd been covering. Soon they were in Hogsmeade, wandering around looking around through the shops and visiting the Shrieking Shack.

This last bit had been the breaking point.

Terry had decided, standing together amongst the wet grass with nearly-budding blossoms all around them, to lean in and give Harry a kiss when Harry, mind trying to focus on how to tell Terry they were meeting up with Theodore, hadn't really wanted to kiss him, which had resulted in Harry not and pushing him away gently.

Giving Harry an irritated look, Terry swallowed hard and said, "You've been off a bit, Harry. Did something happen over the holidays?"

"N-no." Harry shook his head. "I've just been busy with O.W.L.s study and the D.A. and extra classes with Snape that I'm kind of tired."

"You've been off during D.A. as well." Terry pointed out, his voice becoming accusatory.

"Well, Theo's been a bit mad at me."

"Nott?" Harry didn't miss the repulsion in Terry's voice. "Is that why you've been hanging around him so much during D.A.?"

"Neville's needed the extra encouragement actually." Harry lied.

Terry gave a snort of disbelief. "I can't believe you. You know, everyone told me I shouldn't like you. They all said you liked Nott and wouldn't return the feelings. I really got my hopes up, you know. I really thought you did like me, but I think I was wrong."

"I do like you." Harry objected, surprised by the sudden burst of anger. "I just...it's..."

"That doesn't sound like you're so sure."

Harry winced. "I like you, Terry. I just have a lot on my mind..."

"You mean, you have Nott on your mind?"

Anger surged upward into Harry's chest. "Hey, what's with this? I'm here with you, aren't I?"

"It's clear you'd rather not be." Terry argued. "You were thinking about Nott."

"This is ridiculous." Harry snapped.

"You think I'm ridiculous?"

"Yeah, actually, I do." Harry turned and started walking off without another word and headed into Hogsmeade.

He knew that if Terry went after him, he'd see him go straight to Theodore, but he didn't care.

Angrily, he stormed into the Three Broomsticks, spotted Theodore sitting along, and plopped down beside him. He couldn't help slumping in his seat.

"Are early." Theodore stated calmly.

"Terry and I got in a fight." Harry grumbled. "It's your fault."

"Good."

Harry wrinkled his nose and glared at his friend. "That's good? Me being unhappy is good? I don't know if you realized this, but I _wanted_ to go out with him."

Theo looked at Harry with his passive features. "And now you know how I feel."

Sitting up, Harry made to leave, but Theodore grabbed him and pushed him back down. "Are here for a reason."

"Fine." Harry plopped back down in his seat.

Not long after, Luna appeared and Theodore introduced the Skeeter Beetle. He had apparently devised a plan where Harry would give an interview to Rita Skeeter depicting the truth about what had happened in June last year, which would then be printed for free in The Quibbler.

"Will earn your freedom and I will not inform the Ministry of your unregistered Animagus form." Theodore informed the beetle, who had not been let out of her jar and not been able to argue with them. "Will write only the truth about what Harry says and you will not elaborate in ridiculous ways. Are looking for extraordinary writing, not the rubbish you normally write. Understood?"

The beetle nodded and buzzed excitedly and he finally let her out of her jar. She morphed under the table and slid up. Her clothes were torn and worn looking and her hair wild upon her head and her face looked incredibly older without its make-up.

"I cannot believe you idiot boys kept me in a jar for all these months." She sounded like she was nearly in tears.

"If you tell anyone," Theodore warned. "Will put you back in it, tie it to a rock, and toss you in the Black Lake. No one would miss you."

She dabbed at her eyes, sniffing profusely, but still took the notepad and quill that Theodore handed her. "All right..." She cleared her hoarse throat. "The truth and nothing but the truth if you would, Mr. Potter?"

Harry, feeling a bit mischievous, began to tell the story while Luna hummed a tune he'd never heard. The only point he struggled over was when he had to list the Death Eaters who had participated. He skipped over Nott, but Theodore corrected him. They argued for a couple minutes before Luna insisted it would be best for people to know as it would make sure they didn't trust him. Finally, the meeting was over and the four of them finally parted ways.

"Are you sure you don't want me to put you in the jar and give you a good shake?" Theodore asked, a hint of malicious glee in his cool voice. "Think you liked that."

"You are the nastiest, evilest, cruelest, most disgusting little boy I have ever met." Rita was swallowing down the lump in her throat and batting her eyelashes ferociously to fight back the tears. She glared at Harry. "You thought what he did in front of you was bad, you should have seen what he'd do when...when...when..."

Bursting into great sobs, she turned and walked quickly away.

Harry turned to Theodore with a bored look on his face. "What did you do to her?"

"Broke her spirit." Theo replied smoothly. "Easier to handle that way."

"What did you do?"

The glint of malign delight had returned to Theodore's eyes. "Oh, various things: threatened to use her as bait on a fishing pole, threw a male beetle in the jar with her, put her jar in a terrarium with spiders, put her jar in an aquarium with large fish, put her jar over a fire a couple of times and pretended to drop her, pretended to forget her random places and leave her for hours, and I think I even knocked her off a balcony "accidentally", but thankfully she landed on the one pile of small cushions instead of the stone floor."

Harry's mouth was open a little in shock and sick awe. "You know...you might really be kind of evil."

"Taking that as a compliment." Theodore laughed lightly.

"You put a male beetle in her jar?"

"Yes." Theo's smile grew slightly.

"Couldn't that constitute as rape?"

"If he'd done something." Theo shrugged as if he wasn't concerned. "But he didn't."

"Lucky her."

"Maybe. Probably was her first time in ages to have something be attracted to her...but even her own kind didn't want her."

A laugh escaped Harry's mouth before he could contain it. "Oh, god, Theo, you're so...crude sometimes!"

"Like that side of me."

Harry stopped laughing and he glanced at his friend. "Theo, I like all sides of you."

Theo gave a snort of disbelief, but Harry just rolled his eyes as they continued to walk amongst the shops much the same as he had done earlier with Terry. This time felt different though. He was at ease, his stomach was all over the place inside him, and his heart hadn't jumped up out of his throat and hidden down an alley. More importantly, his mind wasn't wandering. It was right there with him and Theodore as they walked together.

"Why?" Harry finally whispered as they started up to the castle. "Why did you insist on me ratting out your father?"

"So I don't look special." Theodore explained, looking at Harry pointedly. "So that you're not giving me special privilege. Don't think for a second that You-Know-Who and his followers won't be reading this: they will be and if you give them even a hint of a weakness, they'll take it. Ratting my father out, shows you send no mercy even my direction."

Harry swallowed hard. "But I do, Theo."

"Can't let him see a weakness."

"It isn't a weakness." Harry stopped and Theo did the same after a moment, turning to face his friend. "It's probably one of the things that makes me strong and separates me from them."

"Love conquers all?" Theo gave a scoff. "Is Dumbledore nonsense, that is."

"So you think what Dumbledore says is nonsense?"

"Think he has some wisdom." Theo rectified. "But not every word from his mouth is gold."

Harry sighed. "All right. You're entitled to your opinion."

Theodore's smile was there for only a moment, but it was enough to tell Harry that he had said the right thing...for once.

"Thinking hot cocoa is going to be good once we get back to the castle." Theodore started walking again and Harry joined him. "Cold out tonight."

"Yeah?" Harry stepped closer to his friend and rested his head briefly against Theo's arm.

Theo seemed to stiffen slightly and gave Harry a slight warning glance before looking forward again. Though he had been optimistic moments before, Harry's heart quickly plunged down into ice cold depression.

"Will you ever date me, Theo?" Harry asked as they reached the castle. "Or should I try making up with Terry?"

A scathing sound that was almost like a snort and a chuckle escaped Theodore's mouth and he gave Harry a perplexed and appalled look. "That easy to switch between us?"

"I want you." Harry said adamantly, grabbing Theodore's elbow and forcing him to stop. "But I'm not going to hold my breath for you if you don't feel the same."

Theodore looked away from Harry and then turned back as if he'd made up his mind. "Can Legilimens, right?"

"S-sort of." Harry hadn't anticipated this and nervousness welled up inside of him.

"Than Legilimens me." Theodore told him. "Won't fight you."

Harry swallowed, his mouth suddenly arid. "I...that's...I'm not really good at it, Theo."

Theodore straightened and yanked his arm out of Harry's grasp. "Than I guess you'll never know."

By the time Harry had gathered all his feelings together and been able to start walking once more, Theodore was long gone.

**And there you go. :D Damn Theo.**


	50. Chapter 50

**People...I am crying as I write this. I had no idea there was a 50 fic limit on the Doc Manager and when I had finished writing my fiftieth part, I went to save it, but it wouldn't save. So I deleted the earlier ones in the Manager only to discover that decided to delete what I had written so far forcing me to start over. I am in tears. I had managed to make it long, spent over six hours writing it and it is gone. I am crying...and I am laughing because this is just so ridiculous. I am going to eat some ice cream and destroy some monsters on Guild Wars 2 and then I am going to start again. **

**You had better well damn enjoy this as you have no idea the tears I have shed and the trouble I have gone through to post this. I had it perfect! And now I must begin again. :D  
**

"You. Are. An. Idiot!" Snape was smacking Harry with each word he said. They were in the Potion Masters' classroom with Harry cowering before him and trying to block each hit. "You. Should. Have. Done. It!"

"Why?" Harry yelped, glowering at his teacher, who finally stopped the physical abuse.

"It was a perfect opportunity to see what his true intentions were and you, being the idiot that you are, passed it up!"

Harry didn't bother trying to block this thump over his head. "I want him to tell me! Legilimency just seems wrong!"

"Think what you want!" Snape stalked to behind his desk again. "It doesn't make you any less an idiot!"

* * *

Not too many days after this lesson, The Quibbler released the interview. While Harry received a week of detention, lost fifty points for his House, and lost all privileges to visit Hogsmeade, he didn't care because the truth was out and, by the word of at least half the letters he had received, people were believing him. Umbridge had even done the one thing to ensure that everyone read the article: she banned it from school. By the end of the week, he could hear people debating it in the halls. Even the teachers showed their support such as Sprout who awarded twenty points to Slytherin (in all the years Harry had been at Hogwarts she had never awarded Slytherin so much as a single point in her class) when he had passed her a watering while Trelawney predicted that Harry would not die an early death, but instead live to be very old, become Minister of Magic, and have twelve kids.

But what made Harry happiest was when Snape, who would have under any other circumstances never done this, permitted Harry's potion class to have a free period instead of sitting through that day's lesson, provided they kept their volume reasonable and they didn't break anything. Theodore had, faithfully, started working on homework and Harry had found himself mimicking him, which earned him a toffee discreetly tossed into his lap from his Professor.

Of course, the Slytherins whose parents he had ratted out, with the exception of Theo, had begun giving him the cold shoulder and Malfoy had even tried hex Harry on multiple occasions.

"Why are you still hanging around him?"

Harry had been about to head up to his dorm after finishing his homework when he had paused outside it and discovered that Goyle, Crabbe, and Malfoy were facing a calm-appearing Theodore.

"He betrayed your father!" Malfoy was saying. "He betrayed you!"

"Am doing as I was instructed." Theodore replied in his smooth tone. "Was told to get close to him and that's what I have done."

"You're playing him?" Draco sounded uncertain.

"And he believes me." Theodore's answer made Harry's stomach churn and his chest ache. "As long as he is sure I am not bothered by my father being turned over, he will trust me. Will believe I am on his side and this is what I can give to my father and...his master. What have you to offer?"

Not wanting to hear more, Harry turned and started out of the Slytherin House, scar prickling and head pounding. Without realizing it he had found himself in Snape's office and confided to him his fears and misgivings.

"If Theodore is on your side," Snape pulled a vial down off a shelf. "Than it means he is turning his back on the father he adores and abandoning the path, which he will be expected to take."

"Father he adores?" Harry shook his head. "How? That man tried to kill him!"

"Here. Apply this to your scar. It should cool it." Snape passed the vial to Harry, who began to do as he was instructed. "Nott still remembers what it was like when he had a father who didn't hate him. When Theodore was born, the Notts were lucky to have him. He was a miracle child as they were well aged and had come to the conclusion they would not be having any children. This blessing they spoiled and cherished and adored and, naturally, they taught him all about his Pure-blood heritage. Of course, his mother had to ruin everything. She believed love would win out if she confessed her secret as she thought her husband loved her. She was foolish. Nott Sr. had only married her because of her blood and the heir she was meant to provide and he felt no love for her. When she told him the truth, whatever "like" he had of her quickly reverted to hate and...this hate turned upon the son he had thought was pure and a blessing. He saw Theodore now as only a product of lies and sign of his own shortcomings and this hate spawned resentment and disgust and a dismissal of Theodore as his own. Nothing with even a hint of "Muggle" was permitted to be his son."

"That's why Theodore hates Muggles and Mud...uh..." Red splashed across his face at his own mistake and he amended hastily. "Muggle-borns, right?"

"Yes." Snape took the offered vial back from Harry and returned it to its place on the shelf. "He sees them as the source of his suffering. Had Muggles and Muggle-borns never existed, he would not have lost the adoration of his father. He resents them as much as his father despises him. Furthermore, he sees a need to prove himself to his father. He wishes for his father to see that the wizard blood dominates the bit of Muggle his mother brought with her and he strives to excel beyond normality and prove to his father that he is every bit the son Nott Sr. had hoped for."

"And this is why you believe he can't be rooting for me?"

"It goes against everything he has worked so hard for over the past few years. If he can do this one thing for his father, even if it means turning you in or doing whatever it is Nott Sr. has asked of him, perhaps he can win his father's love at long last."

Harry had never had such an uneasy sleep before.

* * *

His next Occlumency lesson had Harry finally repel Snape from his brain only to wind up swimming in Snape's thoughts. If only he hadn't gone through the door from his dream during the next bought of Snape-in-his-head.

"Have you been practicing?" Snape growled at him.

"Yes!" Harry rubbed ferociously at his scar. "I don't know what else to do! I mean, I haven't had the dream of the corridor in ages, but then we do this and I am suddenly going through the door! And my scar hurts all the time! And I can still see things when he gets angry or happy! I feel like I'm not making any progress!"

"You are making exceptional progress." Snape told him and Harry lifted his eyes hopefully. "You are simply not learning it fast enough."

He handed Harry the vial he had given him last time. "Keep it. Use it whenever your scar burns and it should relieve it. When you run out, inform me and I shall supply you with more."

"Thank you, sir." Harry quickly applied some of the ointment to his forehead and the burning sensation subsided.

"I want you to fight the dreams." Snape instructed Harry in a quiet voice. "When you realize you are someplace you shouldn't be or if you feel like you have possessed the Dark Lord's mind, I want you to wake yourself up. By doing so, you will learn to leave his mind and stay in your own. This will help you occlude your mind."

"Yes, sir..." Harry capped the vial and then a question escaped his mouth before he could stop it. "Sir, why do you call him the Dark Lord? The rest of the Order doesn't and I've only ever heard the Death Eaters use that title."

Snape's brow rose. "Shouldn't that be your answer then?"

"But you're a spy, not a Death Eater?"

"And say I did start calling him You-Know-Who or some other Order-friendly moniker," Snape sneered, eyes glinting. "How do you think the Dark Lord would react if I accidentally slipped one of these nicknames before him or his followers?"

Harry smiled before he could stop himself and he earned himself a smack. "Sorry...I just thought...that'd be...well, not funny because he'd probably...you know...not do something nice...but I guess I just imagined...you calling him something funny and...I don't know..."

Snape rolled his eyes. "And what kind of "funny" name could possibly be applied to the Dark Lord, Potter?"

"I don't know." Harry was fighting down the giggles that threatened to surface. "Voldy or Snake-face or The Riddler or...Tom."

Snape's brow raised. "_Tom_?"

"Yes, _Tom_." Harry started to laugh despite the glare he was receiving. "I'm sorry, Professor, sir, but...I just...pictured you calling him...Tom...and the look he'd give you."

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you make light of any impending torture I may receive." Snape drawled.

"Sorry..." Harry almost immediately stopped laughing.

A scream interrupted their conversation and they had gone out to find Trelawney being dismissed by Umbridge, though Dumbledore and McGonagall saved her from being sent off the grounds as this power still lay within the headmaster, who then introduced Firenze as the new Divination teacher.

"Lucky." Theodore elbowed Harry, causing the boy to jump and then give a nervous smile.

* * *

Things went from bad to worse when Dobby informed them on their Patronus Practice in D.A. that Umbridge was coming for them. Theodore had tried incredibly hard to protect Harry in their run, taking the hit when Draco had tried to hex them, and permitting Harry several more minutes of escape time, but he had been caught regardless and taken to Dumbledore's office.

If it hadn't been for the recruitment list, things would have ended a lot nicer, but Dumbledore took the fall for Harry and the following day Umbridge was the new headmistress with a newly appointed Inquisitorial Squad. The day would have been hell (Malfoy was taking points from everyone except the Slytherins, Ron was blaming Harry, and Umbridge had tried to get the truth from Harry using Veritaserum, he assumed) if the Weasley twins hadn't released an enormous crate full of fireworks, which would do more damage the more one tried to get rid of them, much to Harry's amusement. Even better, the teachers were deliberately unhelpful, asking Umbridge to handle the fireworks as they believed they didn't have the proper authority to get rid of them on their own.

Of course, Snape was the most evil of all the teachers, intentionally performing Vanishing Spells on the fireworks, which caused they to multiply, before calling Umbridge to handle them when the room was so full of sparks and smoke that one couldn't see in front of their own hand. He cancelled almost all of his classes that day and permitted the students to run amok through the halls.

To top off the day, Harry began a dream down the corridor, hand reaching for the knob, and decided he wanted to wake up. To his shock, after several seconds' worth of struggling, he had succeeded.

He reported this small victory to Snape who congratulated him on his improvement.

"You must continue this effort until he cannot show you these dreams. This is very important."

"Yes, sir." Harry took out his wand, ready for his next lesson, but Malfoy arrived, interrupting them, and informed Snape that Montague, who had gone missing thanks to the Weasley twins, had been found by Umbridge in a toilet. Snape dismissed Harry's lesson until tomorrow.

Snape and Malfoy gone, Harry also rose to leave, only to notice the Pensieve glistening on the Potion Masters' desk. Not wanting to leave such a vulnerable and valuable thing out where anyone could access it, Harry gripped the sides of the Pensieve to move it into a more concealed place, except his hand slipped on the wet side and it crashed back onto the desk, water slopping around the edges and a strand of memory slapping Harry square in the face.

He landed hard on the stone floor of the Great Hall and took several seconds to clear his spinning head and rise achingly from the floor. Desperately, his gaze spun around, trying to figure out how to get out of the memory, until he froze at the sight of himself.

Only it wasn't himself: it was his father. Aside from a longer nose, lack of scar, and hazel eyes, James looked exactly like Harry. In fact, they were probably only an inch of each other's heights. His gaze swept the hall, set up from O.W.L. testing, and found the other three Marauder's and Snape, who gave Harry an uncanny impression of Theodore as he wrote diligently five times more than the students around him.

After getting over the shock of what he was beholding, Harry again tried to escape the memory, only to find himself forced to accompany Snape when they started to leave the Great Hall after the test. He stuck close to his father, wanting to learn about him, see him, and get to know the man he would never have the opportunity to meet in person, while he continued to try to figure out how to get out. Was it a spell? Did he just think to leave?

Than things got ugly. Sirius, being bored, and James attacked Snape and Lily, Harry's mother, tried to stop them. Despite subconsciously knowing he could do nothing to the people in the dream, Harry had instinctively attacked James and Sirius on several occasions throughout the memory as things escalated to worse when James hung Snape upside down. Harry had jumped between the curse, but, of course, it had hit Snape.

"Stop!" Harry begged the memory in a howl of bewilderment and desperation. "Let me out! I don't want to be in here! I-I don't want to see this! I never wanted to see this! Let me out!"

Snape was on the ground again per Lily's demand, which James pointed out how this made Snape lucky.

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Harry nearly dropped his wand, which he didn't realize until now that he was holding. Lily seemed stunned, though she recovered quickly.

"Fine. I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

"No!" Harry roared at her. "What are you thinking? He's in Slytherin! Of course, he doesn't mean it! How dense are you?"

No one was listening to him as Lily called James on his arrogance before storming off. Then James had spelled Snape back up into the air.

"Who wants to see me take of Snivelly's pants?"

"Monster!" Harry spat on the ground, shaking so hard he was having a time of trying to keep his wand in his hand.

Then something grabbed him and he was yanked from the memory.

"Ever heard of respecting other people's privacy, Potter." Snape's words were pouring over him before Harry had even stabilized himself. There was water all over Snape's desk, soaking into third year's essays and dribbling onto the floor. He could feel the water soaking into his own robes as he feebly took a seat in a chair.

"I...didn't mean to." Harry mumbled, refusing to look Snape in the eyes. "I had only meant to move it somewhere, so anyone who happened upon it didn't come prying...but it slipped and I found myself in it and I didn't know how to get out..."

"Did it not occur to you that, if I was concerned with it being pried into, that I would have put it into hiding myself, Potter?"

"I...no..." Harry swallowed hard.

"And I am to take it by your word that you had not intended to pry yourself?"

"If you don't believe me..." He looked at his Professor in the eyes. "You can Legilimens me if you want."

"I...believe you..." Snape's voice was a whisper as he spoke, fury in his eyes and the tightness of his lips, but the rest of his features seemed relaxed. "You will not repeat what you say to anybody."

"Of course." Harry replied quickly, sympathy coming to his tone. "I mean, why would I when I..."

"You do not have to console me, Potter." Snape's voice was very tight when he spoke as if he was resisting saying something. "I am fully aware that you and I hold many similarities in this regard. I do not need to hear it."

"Sorry, sir." Harry let his gaze drop to the floor. "I...really am sorry."

"Enough." Snape was speaking so incredibly quiet that Harry had to strain to hear him. "Leave. Tomorrow you will resume your lessons."

Harry didn't bother speaking another word and merely nodded before heading to Slytherin House where he ignored Theodore and went straight to his dormitory. Once changed and in bed, Harry stared at the canopy above him, face red and stomach churning with self-loathing and guilty resolution. His father had been exactly as Snape had described and if Harry despised anyone it was people like his father, people like Dudley, people like Ronald...he was going to prove to Snape that he wasn't like any of these people. He wasn't a bully or a monster or evil for no apparent reason. If it was the last thing he did, Harry vowed to be better than his father ever was.

**Well, it's not as long as it was before, but I can't remember word-for-word what I wrote originally and therefore: this. I don't think it is as long as it was either. Grr...well, at least this didn't take me nearly as long to write. You had better appreciate it! (Jk jk :D)**


	51. Chapter 51

**I am much better now! Hope you all continue to enjoy this :D **

Harry was panting and again on the floor in Snape's classroom. His scar was burning and his head throbbing and he could barely breathe.

Snape was staring down at him in silence, apparently too stunned or too angry at what he'd discovered to speak. Several minutes passed before Harry pulled himself upright into his chair and sat there, trying to regulate his breathing.

"You..." Snape was breathing very shallowly at this point and Harry's headache intensified. "There is so much to say about that I...how can you have told Theodore so much, Potter?"

"I didn't think about it."

"He knows now at least half of the members of the Order! And that you believe adamantly that I am a spy for your side!"

"I'm sorry, okay!" Harry straightened and glowered at the man.

"Perhaps you simply do not take this seriously." Snape drawled, his anger dissipating abruptly and his features becoming cold and collected. "Perhaps you see it as a game."

"I know this isn't a game!" Harry flew to his feet.

"You should check your anger." Snape's lip curled. "After all, these lessons are about Occlumency and Occlumency demands control over your emotions."

"And you expect me to keep control when you are...assuming I am not taking You-Know-Who seriously?"

"Yes." Snape's voice had become quieter.

Harry glared at the man for a long moment before his brain finally digested what he'd seen. Snape was angry...furious...and yet he wasn't shouting anymore. Instead his voice had become lower, quieter, and seemed all the more dangerous than it had been. The man was rigid, but had not thrown himself into rage. Despite how incensed he was, Snape maintained control, but there was a technique.

Trying to quell the trembles of ire coursing across his body, Harry spoke again, his voice softer, "There has to be a...method to the madness."

"You're figuring it out just fine." Snape took a seat across from Harry. "I will be reporting my findings."

"Fine." Harry felt his body relaxing finally and he retook his seat. The tremors were gone and his jaw had finally stopped grinding his teeth together.

"Now, about what you were trying to do in my memory..."

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry hissed, almost in Parseltongue.

"We are talking about it." Snape's tone left no room for argument. "Calling your own father a 'monster' isn't going to sit well with any of the Order."

"He was though, wasn't he?" Harry scowled at his Professor. "You hated him for it too."

"Your father had an extreme like for bullying." Snape didn't seem like he wanted to have this conversation any more than Harry did. "And he did make my stay here at Hogwarts unpleasant, but he was still apart of the Order and he was your father."

"I don't want to recognize _that_ as my father! He was a bully! And my own mother hated him! How they ended up married is beyond me! For all I know, he forced her!"

"He did not force your mother!" Snape barked back. "Control your anger!"

"Control your own!"

Snape rose and Harry did the same. They glared fiercely at each other as Snape spoke in a low voice, "Your father was only fifteen at the time, as was I..."

"I'm fifteen!" Harry shouted.

"Control your anger." Snape's voice had dropped again, but he continued before Harry could speak. "Your father and I hated each other from the moment we met, much like you and Weasley. Both of us know, however, that Weasley is not evil, no matter how much he picks on you. He would never join the Dark Lord and your Father was much the same."

"Both of them attack us for no reason." Harry was shaking again, but he had managed to keep his voice down. "And it was all because others were bored. I've heard Seamus. He would get bored and the next thing I know I'm getting hexed left and right. It was the same for you. Sirius would get bored and you would get hexed left and right too. Both of us reach instinctively for our wands when we hear the pack leader's voice."

"Your father was arrogant and an idiot. You are more like your mother."

"She stopped being your friend." Harry mumbled.

"I insulted her."

"You're a Slytherin! Of course, you insulted her!"

Snape snorted lightly. "And she was a Gryffindor. It wasn't something she could understand."

"Did...she ever forgive you?"

"No."

Harry swallowed hard, angry and upset, but trying with all his might to get his emotions under control.

"How come she married him?" Harry whispered. "She hated him!"

"I only ever hoped she hated him." Snape's voice was even lower than Harry's, forcing the boy to strain to hear him. "But she didn't. They started...going out in seventh year. I assume this is because his head...deflated a little by then...and because he wasn't hexing people for the fun of it every chance he got."

"Even you?" Harry asked hopefully.

Snape's face twitched as if he was about to sneer, but thought better of it. "Some habits die hard."

"And my mum was okay with that?" The bewilderment screwed up his face.

"I doubt she really knew much about it." Snape seemed very frail suddenly as if he was recovering from a life-threatening illness. "We weren't talking anymore by then...in fact, we hardly ever saw each other. She avoided me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your job to apologize to me."

"Oh..." Harry stared down at the floor.

"Now..." Snape took his own seat finally, everything about him seeming years older than he had been only minutes before. "I will be informing Lupin and Black about what you saw."

"What?" Harry gasped.

"And about your reaction." Snape continued coolly. "As Dumbledore would want me to."

"Why would he want that?"

"It is good for them to see who you are." Snape didn't seemed fazed by Harry's interruptions. "They need their expectations to be crushed, so they can begin to learn who you are and, perhaps, accept this."

"Great." Harry crossed his arms. "You're ratting me out. I can't even think anymore without my thoughts being broadcasted."

"I do not broadcast your thoughts." His Potions Master told him sternly. "I am simply following orders."

"You're supposed to train me in Occlumency." Harry argued. "Not show off how I reacted to seeing that my father was a git!"

Snape's smile was only there for a split second. "Control your anger, Potter."

"Don't..." Harry ran a hand over his face. "Don't call me that...it makes me feel like my father."

Standing, Snape stepped around his desk and gave Harry a calculated gaze before nodding with his head towards the door. "Our lesson is over. I suggest you get back to your Common Room and finish your homework. The last thing you need is to fail your O.W.L.s."

"Sir..."

"I believe I told you to leave."

Rising, Harry made to walk out of the room, but Snape's voice stopped him. "Don't forget about your Career Advice tomorrow."

"Right." Harry nodded and then finally left.

Back in the Common Room, he sat himself down beside Theodore and gazed absently into the fire, which someone had bewitched to change colors every thirty seconds.

"Difficult lesson?"

"Not really." Harry mumbled back to his friend's question. "Just...drama. He sees so much and I see it too and I have to...I have to live through bad things again."

Theodore nodded as if he understood, but didn't look up from his homework.

"I'm going to bed." Harry finally said.

"Have to do your homework still. Didn't do it last night either."

"I don't want to." Harry grumbled and abandoned his friend.

Lying in bed once more, Harry tried to imagine how life would have been had Snape and his mother remained friends. Would they have dated? Would they have married? Maybe...maybe Harry would still have had parents...maybe the Dark Lord wouldn't have come after his parents if Snape had been his father and then Harry would have never grown up at his aunt and uncle's and he wouldn't have felt so bad about being sorted into Slytherin because his father had been in Slytherin. Maybe he'd have even met his fellow House members sooner because Snape was on good terms with Lucius Malfoy...maybe he would have had friends before Hogwarts.

Rolling onto his side, he forced these thoughts away and fought out all the emotions raging through his mind. He had to have a clear head before he went to sleep and dwelling over what could have been wasn't going to make his current situation any better.

* * *

The following day found him in Snape's office while Umbridge sat behind Harry in an extra chair and scribbled down notes.

"In case you hadn't already figured it out," Snape began in his usual oily voice. "This meeting is to talk over any career ideas you might have, and to hep you decide which subjects you should continue into sixth and seventh years. Do you have any thoughts, any at all, about what you would like to do after you leave Hogwarts?"

Harry straightened, willing himself to ignore Umbridge's scratching quill, and answered smoothly, "I thought about being an Auror."

"A fine choice." Snape pulled out a leaflet from the pile on his desk. "You will need top grades for this position, but anyone with sense can see you have the aptitude for it. There is a requirement of five N.E.W.T.s, and nothing under 'Exceeds Expectations'. After graduating Hogwarts, you must undergo a stringent series of character and aptitude tests at the Auror's office, though these tests I am sure you will not struggle with. Regardless, it is still a difficult career path as they only take the best."

Professor Umbridge gave a tiny cough, but Snape ignored her.

"I am assuming you will want to know which subjects you should take?"

"Yes." Harry nodded. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, I suppose?"

"Obviously." Snape's drawl was a sense of comfort for Harry. "And Transfiguration." Umbridge coughed again, but he continued nonplussed, "I warn you that Professor McGonagall accepts only those who have achieved 'Exceeds Expectations' or higher, though I am fairly sure you will be able to pass with "Outstanding". Charms would also be useful and..." He glanced through Harry's folder. "Yes, I see you are performing exceptionally well in this class. There won't be any problem there. Potions is essential as well, but I can assure you will pass with 'Outstanding' here as well, but do know that I refuse to take on any student who doesn't achieve this grade."

Umbridge gave another cough, this one louder, but Snape didn't seem to hear her.

"If you are serious about this ambition, I would advice you to keep up on your studies in these three classes as any drop in improvement could be devastating to this career choice. Now, as for Defense Against the Dark Arts, your marks have been high in all your classes, and it seems Lupin thought you..."

"I was wondering if whether I could make the teensiest interruption, Severus?"

"You just did." Snape moved on as Harry fought down the grin forming on his face. "As I was saying, Professor Lupin thought you showed a pronounced aptitude for the subject, and, naturally, for an Auror..."

"Did you get my note, Severus?" Umbridge cut in.

"I did." Snape opened his mouth, but Umbridge interrupted again.

"And did you not understand it?"

"I threw it away, actually." Snape answered coolly. "Trash is supposed to be tossed, after all."

Umbridge was quiet for a long moment and Snape was about to continue once more when she spoke again.

"You are giving Mr. Potter false hope, Severus, in saying..."

"I don't believe I am, actually." Snape's jaw had tightened a fraction. "He has always achieved high marks in his classes, especially in the classes listed here that would be of use to him should he chose to be an Auror."

"I'm terribly sorry to have to contradict you, Severus, but as you saw in my note, Harry has been achieving very poor results in his classes with me..."

"My pardon." Snape's voice had taken on a malicious glee. "I believe I have spoken wrongly then. Let me amend: he has achieved high marks in all Defense Against the Dark Arts tests set by a _competent teacher_."

Umbridge started scribbling very fast on her clipboard while Harry fought with all the power within him to keep his amusement hidden.

"Any questions, Potter?"

"Yes." Harry straightened. "You listed four classes I should take, but what about the fifth?"

"I believe Herbology would be the best choice." Snape's eyes revealed how much he enjoyed putting Umbridge in her place. "While Care of Magical Creatures isn't a bad option since Aurors often run into Magical Creatures during their missions, Herbology is more essential in that you are more likely to face problems with plants than you are animals. Furthermore, in order to pass Potions thoroughly, you must have an understanding of your plant ingredients. Finally, if you do fail to pass all the necessary classes for becoming an Auror, having taken Herbology will mean that you have a fallback to Potioneering, at least."

"Right." Harry nodded. "And what sort of character and aptitude tests do the ministry do on you, if you get enough N.E.W.T.s?"

"Nothing you can't handle, but you will need to demonstrate the ability to react well to pressure and show perseverance and dedication, because Auror training takes a further three years, not to mention high skills in practical defense. It will mean a lot more study even after you've left school, so unless you're prepared to..."

"I think you'll also find," Umbridge said coldly. "That the Ministry looks into the records of those applying to be Aurors. Their criminal records."

"...unless you're prepared to take even more exams after Hogwarts, you should really look at another option..."

"...which means..."

"You should keep in mind that just because you make becoming an Auror your goal, does not mean you will pass all the tests and requirements, so it is important to have a fallback plan. As you are an excellent potion-maker and this requires almost all the same N.E.W.T. classes as you will be taking to become an Auror, I suggest this as your option."

"This boy has as much chance of becoming an Auror as Dumbledore has of ever returning to this school!"

"I'm glad to see you think his chances are so high." Snape was somehow managing to keep his calm despite the anger warring inside his eyes.

"Potter has a criminal record."

"And I believe he has also been cleared of all charges."

Umbridge stood up. "Potter has no chance whatsoever of becoming an Auror!"

Snape ignored her and began to shuffle papers into a folder, his hands showing only a hint of a tremble. "Mr. Potter, I will assist you to become an Auror and help you achieve the required results."

"The Minister of Magic will never employ Harry Potter!" Umbridge shouted.

"Ministers come and go." Snape waved his hand dismissively. "You don't seriously believe Mr. Scrimgeour will remain Minister forever? Considering his latest failings, I'd say his days are numbered."

"Aha!" Umbridge pointed a finger at Snape. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Of course! That's what you want, isn't it, Severus Snape! You want Rufus Scrimgeour replaced by Albus Dumbledore! You think you'll be where I am, don't you, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and headmaster to boot!"

Snape gave her a pinched brow look as if he was surveying a mad woman. "I would seriously consider an appointment at St. Mungo's to inspect your sanity. Mr. Potter, that concludes our career consultation."

He passed Harry the folder with the accumulated information and then sent him on his way.

Harry started laughing a few corridors away, feeling as if Snape had one him some kind of small victory.

**So, Snape in the first part of this chapter is acting solely on Dumbledore's orders. Anyways...hope you enjoyed. **


	52. Chapter 52

**:D I love the below so much that I had to include it even though I didn't need to :D**

A few days later, the Weasley twins took their flight to freedom, having summoned their broomsticks and left a swamp on the fifth floor as a reminder of their mischievousness. Their broomsticks had left two gaping holes in Umbridge's door, much to the amusement of the entire school and Harry's own Firebolt had been moved to a secret place in the dungeons where it was rumored a troll guared it. New mischief makers were now trying to fill the Weasleys' positions and nifflers were getting released into Umbridge's office while Dungbombs and Stinkpellets were being dropped nearly every few minutes in the corridors and halls. Filch and the Inquisitorial Squad were doing their best to stop the troublemakers, but odd things kept happening to them. Skin compaints and sprouted antlers and overgrown ears or noses were among the many things that sent members of the Squad to the Infirmary. Harry was amazed to learn Fred and George had created something known as a Skiving Snackbox, which enabled students to eat candy and face some kind of ailment. Many of these were used to skive off Defense Against the Dark Arts with Umbridge, who had no choice but to let them. Furthermore, Peeves, acting under a command from Fred, reigned terror over the school with his even crazier antics, from upending tables to toppling statues to shutting Mrs. Norris inside suits of armor. He smashed lanters, snuffed out candles, juggled burning torches over the heads of screaming students, topped piles of parchment into fires or out windows, flooded the second floor, let loose a bag of tarantulas into the middle of the Great Hall, and would follow Umbridge around, blowing raspberries whenever she tried to talk. None of the staff, except Filch, helped Umbridge. Some, in fact, encouraged Peeves, such as McGonagall, who instructed Peeves on how to loosen a crystal chandelier, and Snape, who supplied Peeves with a small pewter cauldron to throw at Umbridge's back when she wasn't looking (after she had insulted Snape for his lack of support). Meanwhile, Montague was still out of commission, which caused the Slytherin Quidditch team to lose to Hufflepuff and put them out of the running for the Quidditch cup.

Than, during the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw match, Hagrid asked Harry and Hermione to join him while the match continued. Theodore, who accompanied the games because of Harry, insisted on tagging along. The three had then witnessed Grawp, Hagrid's half brother. He wanted them to look after Grawp in case he got sacked, which he figured would happen at some point because of Umbridge. They agreed and then had to scram because the centaurs, who were angry at Hagrid for stopping them from killing Firenze, were even more angry now as they had apparently "banished" Hagrid from the forest as well. Furthermore, they were mad at him for keeping Grawp in their forest, saying that their tolerance was waning.

When they reached the Quidditch Pitch once more, they found that Gryffindor won, much to the disgust of the Slytherins.

The next day found Harry and Theodore by a tree (the same tree Snape had sat by in his memory after the O.W.L. testing) studying while at another tree (the same tree the Marauders had occupied under in the same memory) Ronald was boasting about his winnings with Seamus, Finnigan, Dean, and Neville while Hermione and Ginny tried to coax the boys to study.

"Stupid idiot half-breed." Theodore cussed as he caught the look Hermione cast them. "Why'd he have to bring back a giant?"

"It's his brother." Harry sighed, shifting uncomfortably around some roots.

"Wants us to teach it English." Theodore gave Harry an incredulous glare.

"_Him_," Harry muttered. "You know, I'm picking up your prejudices. I almost said 'Mudblood' in front of Snape."

Theo snorted amusement. "Well, at least, you're smart enough to say it to the right person."

"He doesn't like that term either. It cost him a friend."

Theo shrugged, seeming indifferent. "Friends come and go."

"Is that how you see it?"

The taller Slytherin ignored the question and instead stated, "Can't do this thing for Hagrid. Have exams and Umbridge is watching us, especially you."

"We promised."

"You did. I lied."

"Of course you did."

Neither spoke again as they studied, feeling the extra pressure of the exams weighing down on them. This stress wasn't helping Harry with his Occlumency lessons and he was so tired at night that he often collapsed before he had an opportunity to clear his mind. Soon the examination schedule was given to them and Snape detailed the process during their Potions Class after dismissing the Gryffindors.

Soon the examiners had arrived and the examinations began. Charms came first and he and Theodore both felt they had passed the test excellently and then they waited their turn for their practical. Theodore did excellently and then Harry had been called. He didn't fret over being outperformed by Theodore, he knew fairly well this was a likely outcome, and felt he did extraordinary in his own light. The next day was Transfiguration and, while he had been sure he knew everything for the test, he didn't do as well on it as he had expected. Thankfully he made this up in the practical as he was asked to reveal his Animagus form, since the teacher had heard he could turn into a falcon. This seemed to settle the teacher's mind that he was good at Transfiguration. Apparently, Theodore had undergone the same treatment, though he seemed more confident in his test results. Herbology hadn't gone nearly as well as these other classes as he hadn't thought to focus on the subject and Theodore, who was usually good at everything, seemed to be making the same complaints. During Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry felt sure he had passed as his Patronus was asked to be revealed by the examiner in much the same way as his Animagus form. Theodore had also showed off his Patronus, but felt he hadn't done particularly well in the practical otherwise. Friday, Harry had off while Theodore took his Ancient Runes exam and Harry spent the day in Snape's classroom, studying, which seemed to please the Professor as he gave Harry two toffees in passing. When Theodore found him, he was practically gloating because he was sure he passed every bit of the exam while Granger had been complaining afterwards about making a mistake. The Potions exam had gone well for both and the examiner had commented to both of them about how amazing of Potioneers they were, which had caused the boys' chests to swell with pride. Harry didn't do nearly as well in his exam for Care of Magical Creatures, but didn't bother to tell Theodore this. Only Theodore did well on the Astronomy written exam and Harry was absolutely positive he didn't pass Divination, though Theodore had apparently done better in Arithmancy than Granger, beating her again at a difficult subject.

That was the same day that things went terrible. During their Astronomy practical, Hagrid had been attacked by Aurors and McGonagall had been stunned by four Stunners. Hagrid had run as Umbridge had screamed after him. Harry didn't want to go to the Common Room after that, knowing that Malfoy would be gloating and he stayed with Theodore in Professor Snape's classroom until his Head of House forced him to leave.

His final exam was History of Magic and he knew without a doubt he was going to fail this one much like he had Divination. While Theodore sat a few seats ahead of him, scribbling away excitedly through the questions, Harry searched his exam for questions he knew he could answer instead of struggling over those he felt unsure about. The exam was boring and brain numbing and he was constantly weaving in and out of focus. Feeling groggy and frustrated, he put down his quill, closed his eyes, and tried to clear his mind, hoping it would help him regain his focus.

Abruptly, he was in the dark corridor to the Department of Mysteries and he was walking, purposefully towards his destination.

_I'm not supposed to be here._ The thought was like fire in his mind and went against the determined emotion raging inside of him.

He tried to wake up, but instead the dream took him past the door and into a room full of more doors. He went through the third one and he found himself in a cathedral-sized room full of shelves and glass spheres, taking him further than he had ever gone before.

_No!_ He fought harder to wake up, struggling against the dream. "NO!"

His eyes were opening as he awoke with a start and noticed with horror that he had called out aloud. Everyone was looking at him, including the examiner and Harry sheepishly admitted he'd fallen asleep and had a nightmare.

"Well, the exam is nearly over." The man nodded to him. "If you'd like you can round off your answer and have yourself a nice lie down."

"I think I've answered as much as I can." Harry handed the man his test and the man gave him a pleasant nod before dismissing him. Harry left the Great Hall as quickly as he could and then broke in a run to Snape's office.

He arrived, interrupting a sixth year class of assorted Houses, and told his Head of House that he didn't care if he got himself a year's worth of detentions for saying this, but Professor Snape was dismiss his class now and give him the rest of his time.

Murmurs exploded around the classroom at this and Snape called for silence, which he received instantly.

"Class dismissed."

The roar of awe escaped the class and it took the man's shout to finally bring everyone to their senses enough to pack up and leave.

Snape spelled the door shut and locked and then looked at Harry cynically. "You had better explain fast."

"I need an Occlumency lesson now." Harry ordered. "I had a dream in my last exam that took me well beyond any point I had ever been before."

"Sit." Snape ordered and Harry obeyed quickly. "_Legilimens_!"

* * *

Harry wandered down to Slytherin House feeling weary and broken. Their Occlumency lesson had been interrupted by Professor Umbridge who accused Snape of performing illegal spells on students and tried to have him removed by the same Aurors who attacked Hagrid and McGonagall. Snape hadn't fled nor resisted, instead coming quietly until they reached the door, in which moment he had caused a distraction of brilliant light and escaped who knew how. When he had gone to the Infirmary to inform McGonagall of this, he had instead learned that she had been transferred to St. Mungo's.

And now Harry's allies, whom he knew he could trust, and remaining Order members were gone.

He reached the Common Room where everyone was whispering about Snape's escape from the Aurors, some with pride, others with disgust. Harry ignored them and looked for Theodore, only he wasn't there. Too exhausted to be concerned with this, he crawled into bed and fell asleep.

In the morning, he slipped out of bed and stood there, feeling very alone. It took him several minutes to get dressed and look for Theodore, who was up, enjoying his first day off from studies as today was for Muggle Studies. He gave Harry a peculiar glance when Harry entered and then the two of them left the Common Room together.

They wandered through the castle that day, chatting about Harry's dream and sudden Occlumency lesson and Snape's run for freedom, before they settled down under a tree and Harry, exhausted still from the night before, cleared his head before settling into a nap.

The corridor rose before him again and he was running along it, through the many doors until he reached the great room. All the while he struggled to wake, but couldn't. His eyes rested upon a dark figure and he gasped as it began to be tortured upon the floor. Words were being spoken by himself as he told the man lying there being tormented that he did not like traitors, that he required the man to fetch _it_ for him, that he would undoubtedly kill the man in the end, regardless of whether or not he obeyed...

He awoke with a start, Theodore holding onto him with worry in his eyes.

"Harry?" He asked as the shorter Slytherin tried to orient himself. "What's wrong?"

"He has Snape!" Harry gasped, clutching onto Theodore. "He has Snape!"

"Who has Snape?"

"You-Know-Who!" Harry felt as if his scar was gashed open it hurt so badly. He felt at it, but there was no blood.

"How do you know?"

"I saw it! Just now."

"Where? How?" Theodore's face was white and his eyes bewildered.

"I dunno how." Harry was forcing himself to stop quivering, demanding his body to regain control over itself. "But I know exactly where. There's a room in the Department of Mysteries full of shelves covered in these little glass balls, and they're at the end of row ninety-seven...he's trying to use Snape to get whatever it is he wants from in there...he's torturing him...says he'll end by killing him..."

"Snape is on his side..." Theodore started, but Harry interrupted him.

"He thinks he's betrayed him." Harry remembered the cackling laughter and forced down his fear. "How are we going to get there?"

"Get there?"

"Get to the Department of Mysteries, so we can rescue Snape!"

"Can't go there!" Theodore argued. "He can't be there, Harry! How did he get there without anyone noticing?"

"I don't know!" Harry yelled, now on his feet. "The question is how are we going to get there!"

"But...Harry, think!" Theodore rose to his feet as well. "Is past five in the afternoon! The Ministry is still full of workers. How could You-Know-Who and Snape gotten themselves inside without being seen? Harry...You-Know-Who is the most wanted wizard in the world and Snape...people would recognize Snape and he's on the run as well. Is simply no possible way for them to get into a building full of Aurors undetected!"

"They probably used an Invisibility Cloak or something and the Department of Mysteries is always completely empty when I see it."

"Is just a dream, Harry." Theodore insisted. "Have never been there."

"They're not normal dreams!" Harry shouted. "How d'you explain Ron's dad then, what was all that about, how come I knew what had happened to him?"

Theodore took a step away from him. "Is...unlikely though, Harry. How did he get hold of Snape?"

"Probably when Snape went to report he had left the school." Harry replied quickly. "Snape probably had to reply to both his "masters" and so he told Dumbledore and then You-Know-Who and that's just how it ended up."

"But why Snape?" Theodore persisted. "Why would he use Snape to get this weapon, or whatever the thing is?"

"Snape had an inside to Dumbledore! He probably figured out that Snape knew something and hadn't told him! Snape knows how to get to the weapon! He's been caught!"

"Is...is...is just your saving-people-problem." Theodore suddenly accused as if he was resorting to his last possible option to keep Harry from doing something stupid. "For instance, last year, you got a bit carried away...sure it was great and all...but it was Gryffindor foolhardy bravery, wasn't it?"

"Oh, so that's what it is, is it?" Harry was shaking so hard his glasses began to slip down his nose. "You think I'm trying to play 'hero'?"

"No." Theodore took another defensive step back as if he had sensed he'd said the wrong thing. "Is not what I meant..."

"Well, spit out what you've got to say, because we're wasting time."

Theodore hesitated and then spoke quickly, voice lowering. "Look. You-Know-Who knows you. Knows you'll save people like the Weasley girl and he knows you'd come to the aid of your favorite Professor. What if he's just trying to lure you into the Department of Mysteries..."

"Theo, it doesn't matter if he's done it to get me there or not. They've taken McGonagall to St. Mungo's, there isn't anyone left from the Order at Hogwarts who we can tell, and if we don't go, Snape is dead!"

"But what if your dream was just that, a dream?"

Harry couldn't help it. He was frustrated and he'd had enough of trying to convince him.

"You don't get it! I'm not having nightmares, I'm not just dreaming! What d'you think all the Occlumency was for, why d'you think Dumbledore wanted me prevented from seeing these things? Because they're REAL, Theo! Snape is trapped! I've seen him! You-Know-Who's got him, and no one else knows, and that means we're teh only ones who can seave him, and if you don't want to do it, fine, but I'm going, understand? And if I remember rightly, you didn't have a problem with my saving-people-problem when it was you I was saving from the dementors!"

"Have just said it, Harry!" Theodore was almost whispering now. "Dumbledore wanted you to learn to shut these things out of your mind, if you'd learned Occlumency you'd never have seen this..."

"IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO ACT LIKE I HAVEN'T SEEN..."

"Snape has told you time and time again that nothing was more important than you learning to close your mind!"

"WELL, I EXPECT HE'D SAY SOMETHING DIFFERENT IF HE KNEW WHAT I'D JUST SEEN!"

"Resorting to screaming nowadays, Potter?"

Ron's voice brought Harry's wand up and he spun around to see the gang of Gryffindors along with Hermione and Ginny and Luna.

"What are you yelling about?" Ron asked, ignoring Harry's wand.

"Never you mind." Harry spat.

"No need to take that tone with us." Hermione cut in. "We were only wondering if we could help."

"Well, you can't."

"You're being rather rude, you know." Luna spoke serenely.

"Wait..." Theodore suddenly spoke. "Wait...they can help."

Harry spun to look at his friend dismally.

"Listen." Theodore gave Harry a stern look. "Harry, we need to establish whether or not your Headquarters knows Snape is in peril or not."

"I've already told you, I saw..."

"Please, listen!" Theo seemed at the end of his rope of patience. "Let's just check that Snape isn't at Headquarters and that the Order doesn't know where he's at before we go off to London. If we find out he's not there and they haven't heard from him, I won't try and stop you."

"SNAPE IS BEING TORTURED NOW!" Harry bellowed. "We haven't got time to waste..."

"If it's a trick, you will be sorely sorry." Theodore reprimanded him. "Have to check."

"How?"

"You can use Umbridge's fire." Hermione interrupted, even though she looked absolutely terrified. "It's the only fire in the entire castle that's not guarded. We can draw her away and post lookouts while you're there."

"Only if you can do this quickly." Harry demanded.

The plan was set into motion with Ron offering to inform her that Peeves was smashing up the Transfiguration department with the intent to persuade Peeves to do it if he met him along the way. Luna, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus offered to stand at either ends of the corridor with their respective friends while warning away people with the threat of Garroting Gas. Theodore told Harry they'd use the invisibility cloak to sneak into the office after Hermione, accompanied by Neville, walked by and discreetly cast the spells needed to open the office.

The plan worked as Harry was able to get to the fire, but it was only Kreacher waiting for him on the other side. Kreacher informed him that neither Sirius nor Lupin were there and that he hadn't seen Snape come or go. Than Harry was dragged out of the fire by his hair and found himself face to face with Umbridge. Theodore was on the floor, blood coming from his nose and Goyle pinning him down. Filch and the Inquisitorial Squad was there and each was pulling in a member of the group who had tried to help Harry with his plan.

She began to question him about what he was doing there, but when he refused to answer, she decided she was going to use the Cruciatus Curse to get her answers, revealing, after objections raised by the captured students, that it had been her who sent the dementors after Harry. She raised her wand to curse him.

Hermione and Theodore shouted at almost the same time, the former with "We have to tell her!" and the latter with, "Know where it's hidden!"

Umbridge didn't know at first who to interrogate first and this gave each of the two students a chance to collect their stories and start talking at once.

Hermione rattled on about how Harry was trying to reach Dumbledore to tell him about something important and that something was ready while Theodore spoke hastily that they'd been hiding something for Dumbledore, a weapon, in the forest which was now ready for him to use.

This seemed to answer Umbridge's questions. She decided to take the three of them (Harry, Hermione, and Theodore) with her into the forest where the weapon was supposedly hidden. Harry had caught on that they were going to Grawp, but things took a different turn when they were instead surrounded by centaurs. Thankfully, Umbridge insulted them enough to attack her, but then they had turned on the three Hogwarts students. It was thanks to Grawp that they were saved from the centaurs and then they were running through the forest, Harry cussing at the other two for their stupid plan.

"Snape is probably dead!"

They suddenly ran into the group, who had apparently escaped their captors with several of the jinxes and hexes they had learned from the D.A. After some squabbling and the arrival of Thestrals, they were finally about to be on there way.

"Come on, Theo." Harry said, sitting on the back of his Thestral. "You know how to ride a horse better than anyone else here."

"Am not coming."

"What?" Harry gaped at his friend. "Are you serious?"

"Am not going to risk my neck." Theodore spat. "Don't even know if he's there, Harry. Don't know if it's true or not. Have done enough damage. Don't need things getting worse for me at home. Won't stop you, but I'm not coming."

Harry swallowed down his anger and disappointment. "Fine. Be a coward."

He didn't even look back as his Thestral took off into the air.

**Hope you enjoy this! Review if you want.**


	53. Chapter 53

**I'm becoming more and more a night owl thanks to this :D Oh, well...hopefully my boyfriend will forgive me. **

The Department of Mysteries was exactly as its name sounded: a weird and bizarre mystery that kept getting worse with each door they opened. Between brains in an aquarium and an archway that whispered so only Harry and Luna could hear, Harry was thoroughly horrified. Than they finally reached row ninety-seven where Snape was supposed to be and discovered he wasn't there, but an orb was with Harry's name on it.

Though the others insisted he shouldn't take it, Harry picked it up anyways, curious as to why his name was on it.

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

They were surrounded by Death Eaters and Lucius Malfoy was talking to Harry as he held out his hand.

"To me, Potter."

They were trapped and outnumbered.

"To me." Malfoy spoke again.

"Where's Severus?" Harry asked.

Death Eaters laughed. A woman's voice spoke triumphantly, "The Dark Lord always knows!"

"Always," Malfoy repeated softly. "Now, give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I want to know where Severus is!"

"_I want to know where Severus is_!" Mimed the woman.

"You've got him. He's here. I know he is." Harry knew he was convincing himself, not begging them for Snape's life. He had been wrong.

"_The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo._" The woman mocked him.

"Don't do anything...not yet..." Harry implored to his companions when he felt Ron stir.

The woman was laughing now. "You hear him? _You hear him?_ Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!"

"Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix." Malfoy said. "He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. Now give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I know Severus is here. I know you've got him!"

The Death Eaters were laughing harder now.

"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter. Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands."

"Go on, then." Harry raised his wand and saw out of the corners of his eyes the others do the same.

The Death Eaters didn't move.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt."

Harry let out a laugh, but it was weak and bitter. "Yeah, right! I give you this...prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off home, will you?"

The woman started to shriek the Summoning Charm, but Harry cast his Shield Charm faster, barely managing to cling onto the glass sphere.

"Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter." The woman sniggered. "Very well, then..."

"I TOLD YOU, NO!" Lucius roared at the woman. "If you smash it..."

Harry's mind was spinning through his options, though he was quickly feeling as if he had none.

"You need more persuasion?" The woman pulled off her hood, revealing herself to be Bellatrix Lestrange. "Very well...take the smallest one. Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it."

"You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us." He told her as he stepped in front of Ginny. "I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you come back without it, will he?"

She said nothing.

"So...what kind of prophecy are we talking about anyway?" All he knew was he needed to keep talking until he figured out a plan.

"What kind of prophecy?" Bellatrix snapped. "You jest, Harry Potter."

"Nope, not jesting." Harry said. "How come You..." He changed his mind and said, "And Voldemort want it?"

"You dare speak his name?" Bellatrix whispered as several of the other Death Eaters let out hisses.

"Yeah." Harry pretended to be braver than he felt. "Yeah, I've got no problem saying Vol..."

"Shut your mouth!" Bellatrix screamed. "You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare..."

"Did you know he's a half-blood too?" Harry shouted. "Voldemort? Yeah, his mother was a witch but his dad was a Muggle...or has he been telling you lot he's pureblood?"

"STUPIF..."

"NO!" Malfoy deflected the spell into the prophecies on another shelf so that they broke. "DO NOT ATTACK! WE NEED THE PROPHECY!"

"He dares...he dares..." Bellatrix was livid. "He stands there...filthy half-blood..."

"WAIT UNTIL WE'VE GOT THE PROPHECY!" Malfoy looked similarly furious.

Harry had a plan now.

"You haven't told me what's so special about this prophecy I'm supposed to be handing over." He pressed down on Hermione's toes.

"Do not play games with us, Potter." Malfoy hissed.

"I'm not playing games."

"What?" Hermione whispered into his ear.

"Dumbledore never told you that the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?"

Harry was shocked, but managed to ask, "What about my scar?" while remembering his plan. He quickly added in a whisper without moving his lips, "Smash shelves."

"Can this be that Dumbledore never told you?" Malfoy was saying. "Well, this explains why you didn't come earlier, Potter, the Dark Lord wondered why..."

Harry was barely listening, "...when I say go..."

"...you didn't come running when he showed you the place it was hidden in your dreams. He thought natural curiosity would make you want to hear the exact wording..."

"Did he?" Harry asked as Hermione passed on the plan to those behind him. "So he wanted me to come and get it, did he? Why?"

"Why?" Malfoy seemed delighted. "Because the only people who are permitted to retrieve a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, Potter, are those about whom it was made, as the Dark Lord discovered when he attempted to use others to steal it for him."

"And why did he want to steal a prophecy about me?"

"About both of you, Potter, about both of you...haven't you ever wandered why the Dark Lord tried to kill you as a baby?"

Harry forced his emotions down, tried to clear his mind, tried to gain control. "Someone made a prophecy about Voldemort and me? And he's made me come and get it for him? Why couldn't he come and get it himself?"

"Get it himself?" Bellatrix shrieked. "The Dark Lord, walk into the Ministry of Magic, when they are so sweetly ignoring his return? The Dark Lord, reveal himself to the Aurors, when at the moment they are wasting their time on my dear cousin and several other members of Dumbledore's precious Order?"

"So he's got you doing his dirty work for him, has he?" Harry snapped. "Like he tried to get Bode to steal it?"

"Very good, Potter, very good..." Malfoy said. "But the Dark Lord knows you are not unintell..."

"NOW!" Harry yelled.

Spells flew, shelves exploded, and spheres began to burst.

"RUN!" Harry hollered and they all took off. They were running, stunning Death Eaters as they went, trying to stick together, but not managing to. They reached a room and heard Lucius shouting through one of the doors. "Leave Nott, _leave him, I say,_ the Dark Lord will not care for Nott's injuries as much as losing that prophecy...Jugson, come back here, we need to organize! We'll split into pairs and search, and don't forget, be gentle with Potter until we've got the prophecy, you can kill the others if necessary...Bellatrix, Rodolphus, you take the left, Crabbe, Rabastan, go right...Jugson, Dolohov, the door straight ahead...Macnair and Avery, through here...Rookwood, over there...Mulciber, come with me!"

They ran around, finding themselves enduring more and more horrors of the Department of Mysteries and finally running into a few of the others. The only ones still missing were Dean and Seamus. Than they were split up again. Hermione got knocked down and Neville could barely talk and his wand was nothing but ash. They met Ron, Ginny, and Luna again, but they were in bad shape. Ron was giggling and finding everything hilarious while it appeared Ginny had broken her ankle. Neville carrying Hermione and Ginny supported by Luna, Harry did his best to help Ronald. They barely made it into the next room and away from the Death Eaters.

They were in the room with the brains and Ron had to be a fool and summon a brain to himself. He touched its memories and they began to wrap themselves around him. Harry tried to free him as Death Eaters came running their way. Neville and Luna were casting Stunners in all directions trying to stop them while Ginny screamed at Harry to free her brother. Not long after she was stunned unconscious and soon followed by Luna.

Harry started running, hoping to draw the Death Eaters with him, and his plan seemed to work as they gave pursuit. He reached the archway of voices. Here he found Dean and Seamus, both blooded, the former holding his eye and the latter his wand arm. Neither were of any use.

Death Eaters were around him, bloodied as well, and panting.

"Potter, your race is run." Malfoy pulled off his mask. "Now hand me the prophecy like a good boy..."

"Let...let the others go, and I'll give it to you!" Harry said desperately.

Death Eaters laughed and he saw Malfoy's eyes glow with pleasure.

"You are not in a position to bargain, Potter. You see, there are ten of us and only one of you...or hasn't Dumbledore ever taught you how to count?"

"He's dot alone!" Neville shouted from above them. "He's still god be!"

Neville was running towards them with Hermione's wand.

"Neville...no...go back to Ron..." Harry begged.

"STUBEFY!" Neville shouted. "STUBEFY! STUBEFY!"

A large Death Eater grabbed Neville and pinned him with his arms behind his back. As he struggled, the other Death Eaters laughed.

"It's Longbottom, isn't it?" Malfoy sneered. "Well, your grandmother is used to losing family members to our cause...your death will not come as a great shock."

"Longbottom?" Bellatrix grinned. "Why, I had the pleasure of meeting your parents, boy..."

"I DOE YOU HAB!" Neville roared and he started fighting so hard against his captor that the Death Eater asked, "Someone Stun him!"

"No, no, no..." Bellatrix seemed she was in heaven. "No, let's see how long Longbottom lasts before he cracks like his parents...unless Potter wants to give us the prophecy..."

"DON'B GIB ID DO DEM!" Neville continued to roar. "DON'B GIB ID DO DEM, HARRY!"

Seamus and Dean joined in, "Don't give it to them! Don't give it to them!"

"Give it to me, Harry."

The new voice startled everyone, including Harry, into silence and they all turned to see who had spoken.

Theodore Nott was standing there looking ever calm as if him being there was as normal as being at Hogwarts. He looked Harry straight in the eyes, unblinking, and held out his hand.

"Give it to me, Harry." Theodore repeated calmly.

Harry's heart was hammering so loudly in his chest he swore that everyone there could hear it. No one was moving or speaking, not even Neville, who was no doubt stunned that his mentor during D.A. was standing there asking for the prophecy with the same air as Lucius Malfoy.

"You..." Harry licked his lips, but his tongue was dry. "You are on their side, aren't you?"

"Thought otherwise?" Theodore asked, his voice smooth. "Than apparently I have done my job well."

"You're a traitor..." Harry's chest hurt.

"Think, Potter." Theo spoke slightly harsher. "Use your head. Clear your emotions and see logic. If you do not hand over the prophecy, they will torture Longbottom to madness or death."

"They will torture us if I do!" Harry shouted at him.

"May provide mercy if you show your true colors." Theo's eyes were still glued adamantly to Harry's. "Are Slytherin. We all are...and we stick together. Give me the prophecy."

Harry stared at Theodore, unsure, and then, resolve washing over him, he did the unthinkable: he put the prophecy in Theodore's hand amidst the bellows of the three Gryffindors in the room.

Then the Order arrived: Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley. Harry was grabbed suddenly by Theo and yanked out of the way as spells began to fly every which direction. The Neville, Harry, and Theodore found themselves on the ground, crawling and trying to duck around spells.

"You!" Neville dove at and pinned Theodore down, straddling him and trying to strangle him. "Da prophecy!"

"I dropped it!" Theo tried to free himself, but he was much thinner and weaker than the other boy. "It's gone! Is destroyed!"

"Let him go, Neville!" Harry pried off the Gryffindor and quickly asked, "How was Ron?"

"I dink he's all right." Neville was huffing and trying to calm himself. "He was still fighding the brain when I left."

A spell exploded between them and the three scattered away from it. Death Eaters were rushing around, fighting off the Order while the five students did their best to escape the frenzy. Sirius came to Harry's aid, tried to get him to leave, but Bellatrix interrupted them. Harry grabbed Neville, whose legs were flying in every direction from a spell, and tried to get them to safety, but Malfoy was there, latching onto Harry and frisking him as if looking for the prophecy. Apparently no one had seen it be destroyed. Harry got away from him and snagged Neville once more.

Than Dumbledore arrived. Feeling assured of the others' success now, Harry yanked Neville up the steps and into the next room where Hermione was finally coming to, blinking and looking confused, and Luna it seemed had been performing some weak spells in an attempt to heal Ginny's leg. Ron sat dazed and staring off into the distance as if he had no idea where he was.

"Harry!" Dean's voice called from behind and Harry turned to see the boy and Seamus running towards them. "Harry! Dumbledore told me to tell you to get us out of here now!"

"I need help then." Harry motioned to all the others. Hermione and Ron were dazed and Ginny was still unconscious and with a broken ankle.

"Me arm." Seamus motioned to his wounded wand arm. "Can't use it."

"Just see if you can't support one of them with your other side." Harry advised and watched as Dean picked up Ginny while Seamus went to do as he was instructed to Ron. Luna, though seeming every bit exhausted, helped Hermione to her feet. "Follow me."

The troupe started slowly out of the Department of Mysteries and had soon reached the Fountain of Magical Brethren. This was when they came to a halt for standing in their path was Voldemort. Luna gasped and Seamus let out a yelp as if he'd been stung.

"Where is the prophecy, Harry Potter?"

"I don't know." Harry lied, forcing his mind to clear as best he could amidst his panic. It was one thing to meet the Dark Lord alone when he had only himself to worry about, but half his group was being supported by the other half, making none of them of any use. "I lost it."

"I think you do know, Potter." Voldemort spoke in an icy malicious tone. "Tell me where it is before I kill one of your little friends."

"I told you: I don't know." Harry repeated.

"Fine." Voldemort raised his wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

If it hadn't been for Dumbledore, there would have been one less person in the D.A. He moved one of the statues to block the spell and then the two greatest wizards of light and dark began to duel. Harry scrambled to get everyone away from the fight as it escalated. He got them to a safe nook before taking off back to the battle. A hand latched onto his own and he spun around to see Theodore standing there, holding onto him tight.

"Don't be getting yourself in the way." Theo tried to pull Harry back, but Harry wrenched from him and glared fiercely.

"Who's side are you on?" Harry demanded and his eyes looked straight to Theodore's robes. "Give me the prophecy."

"This?" Theodore held up the glittering glass sphere, a brow raising. "How badly do you want it?"

Harry's chest was burning as his anger surfaced. "Give it to me, Theo. This isn't a joke."

"How often do I joke?" Theodore asked calmly, his eyes staring right into Harry's. "How badly do you want it, Harry?"

Unable to speak because of the fire in his chest, Harry simply gritted his teeth.

"If I hand this over to _him..._" Theo murmured, eyes glinting. "Don't you think my father would reward me?"

"You that desperate for your father's love?" Harry spat.

"Well, unlike some, I have the option to earn mine's."

Harry's chest felt like it exploded and the words rushed out of him, "I never had to earn my father's love! He never stopped loving me!"

Theo gave a cold laugh. "Are you so sure? Your godfather doesn't think similarly, does he? Is a lot like your father, isn't he? Black and him were close and the most alike. If Black can't accept who you've become, what makes you so sure your father would?"

"Love isn't conditional." Harry growled. "If your father has stopped loving you than it means he never did."

Theo's brow rose slightly at this. "A word of wisdom from Harry Potter? Will have to make sure everyone learns of it."

"So that's it?" Harry began to quiver with his building rage. "You've been playing me. You've been using me. You've only been trying to get close to me."

"Was me who told the Dark Lord to use Snape." Theodore admitted coolly. "Was me who informed him Snape left his post. Was apart of the plan as much as Malfoy and Kreacher. Was strategic. Was lots of planning. Had to play torn and uncertain. Had to keep my struggle with you real. Even pretended I didn't want you to go. Forced you to check. All to buy time as well, so you arrived when the Ministry was well closed. Didn't go with you, so you were stunned when you saw me. Played you through words to get you to give me the prophecy. Now, I have it."

"You..." Harry started, but Theo interrupted him.

"But..." Theodore held up his other hand to silence Harry. "Haven't run with the prophecy, have I?"

Harry's mouth was open and he clamped it shut after a moment. "Why?"

"Because..." Theodore straightened, his features devoid of emotion and his tone bored. "I love you."

Words didn't come to Harry's mouth as he stared at his friend.

"Couldn't betray you like I had been planning all year." Theodore's voice had become softer. "Had the prophecy finally in hand and, yet, I couldn't take it to him."

"Theo..."

"Stun me." Theodore ordered abruptly. "Now. Do it!"

Harry didn't argue and instantly did as he was told, stunning his friend, who flew several feet away from him. He saw, in the same instance, the prophecy drop and burst.

He discovered a few moments later why: Voldemort possessed him, probably trying to get to the prophecy and then turning to taunt Dumbledore. Fighting off the creature he was surrounded by was worse than Occlumency lessons with Snape. He struggled to hide his memories with Snape and Theodore, not wanting to betray them, as pain erupted through him. He could hear the creature taunting Dumbledore to kill him and Harry felt a surge of emotion as he hoped against all hope that someone, anyone would save him. Memories started to poor through him of Snape rescuing him for the first time from Ronald and his gang, of Hagrid telling him about being a wizard for the first time, of Dumbledore congratulating him on saving the Sorcerer's Stone, and of Theodore becoming his friend through blackmail...and finally the words Theodore had spoken only a few minutes before rang through his head and his chest swelled with emotion.

The pain was gone. He was lying on the ground. All around him was alive with commotion. People were filling the Atrium. Shouts and screams had begun to echo through the air.

Dumbledore had straightened from Harry's side and began to instruct Scrimgeour in the discovery of Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries while Harry oriented himself and then crawled over to a still unconscious Theodore, whom he carefully tried to stir.

Groaning, Theo's eyes opened and he blinked up at Harry, seeming thoroughly confused and in a bit of pain. "What..."

"It's okay." Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips to Theodore's forehead. "We're all right."

"What happened?" Theodore asked.

"I stunned you." The laugh was in Harry's voice before he could contain it. "You asked me to."

"I did?"

"Yeah..." Harry carefully brushed the strands of dark hair out of Theo's face and leaned in to plant another kiss to his friend's forehead. For some reason, all he wanted to do was touch him and hold onto him and kiss him and tell him stupid little sweet things. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Helping me."

A tiny hint of a smile flicked for only a moment onto Theodore's lips. "Sure..."

"Harry, if you are ready?" Dumbledore had apparently finished telling the Minister what to do and Harry looked up to find that the rest of his group was drawing nearer.

"I am ready, sir." Harry nodded and reached out his hand to the Portkey Dumbledore offered while the rest of the D.A. did as well, Theodore sluggishly.

"Three...two...one..."

The world flew around them and they finally landed, at long, last, safely at Hogwarts.

**Almost done with Book Five! Yay!**


	54. Chapter 54

**So tired, but can't stop writing. :D **

Harry sat in his hospital bed and stared anxiously around the room. All around him the group were each in beds enduring their own cures. Luna, the best off of all of them, was lying in her bed and smiling dreamily at Harry as her potion started to kick in, Neville was sleeping and back to normal, Seamus with his arm bandaged and eyes swimming with sleepiness stared at the ceiling, Ron was sipping a nasty-tasting potion he was supposed to finish within the hour, Ginny's ankle was healed and she had fallen asleep, Hermione had been prescribed ten different types of potions and lay there mumbling to herself about never going on another Harry Potter adventure again, and Dean, worse off than any of the others, had half his face bandaged. His left eye, much like Moody's, was gone and there was no mending it back into place. He had seemed optimistic about this fact when Madam Pomfrey had told him and had joked that he would get himself a magical eye just like Moody, but now Harry could see the tears glistening as they streamed down his cheek from his remaining eye. The last member of the group, Theodore, was sitting in a bed furthest from all of them and had his face turned so that Harry couldn't see. His condition seemed fine, but Madam Pomfrey insisted he needed to spend the night and rest up.

Dumbledore had come in at some point to explain to Harry many things, including the spell protecting him at his aunt's, and that Dumbledore cared too much for Harry, and the prophecy that he should have told Harry a long time ago. Neville had seemed shocked by this revelation as well as it could have been him instead of Harry who made the first part of the prophecy come true. Harry was then informed that only to people had been gravely injured.

"Nymphadora Tonks is in St. Mungo's, but I expect that she will be released within a few days. Sirius Black, on the other hand, I can give no assurances. He was almost knocked through the Veil. As it is, his left hand went through and has been removed as it is now dead. He seems disoriented and it may take anywhere between days to years for him to come around, I am afraid."

This news had been unsettling to Harry and he had stopped chatting with those around him as guilt welled up within him. He had also wondered if Theo had heard this news and if he had felt any remorse for it.

After informing them of this, Dumbledore had gone to Theodore to speak with him. Snape had arrived minutes later and, though he first looked towards Harry, he then went to talk to Dumbledore and Theo.

By the time the two men left, dawn had broken over the horizon. Harry couldn't rest. As tired as he was and as worn out as he felt, his mind was flying through everything that had happened and he kept looking over at Theodore, willing the other boy to look his way. He had no idea when he fell asleep, only that when he woke it was late. Luna, Ginny, Neville, and Seamus were all already gone and, when Harry turned to look, it appeared Theodore had also left. In his place lay Umbridge, ruffled and staring in horror at the ceiling. Harry didn't even want to know either what the centaurs had done to her nor how Dumbledore had managed to get her from the centaurs' grasp. He got out of bed, informed Madam Pomfrey that he felt fine, and was told to go straight to the Headmaster's office as Dumbledore would like to see him. He didn't argue against this and did as he was told.

In Dumbledore's office, he found Snape and the headmaster waiting for him, the former looking grave and the latter with eyes twinkling.

"Take a seat, Potter." Snape growled at Harry and the boy did as he was told.

"Severus," Dumbledore smiled up at Snape and Harry swore the old wizard looked mischievous. "Please. Harry has only ever looked out for your best interest."

Snape scowled darkly and instantly began a rant, an accusatory finger aimed straight at Harry, "He has only ever proven how much of a big-headed, arrogant, birdbrained (a young Fawkes gave an indignant squawk), Gryffindor-spirited little trouble-causing, waste-of-my-time-and-energy, hair-pulling, catastrophe-about-to-happen! How you can sit there in your throne with eyes sparkling and a smile on your face as you tell _me_ that puffed-up Potter has 'only ever looked out for _my_ best interest' when it is clear to anyone who _isn't_ a senile old coot that the point of his miserable pint-sized existence is clearly to cause me head-bashing, mind-blowing, murderous attempts on my sanity is beyond even the furthest, most improbable, impractical, impossible of my wildest imaginations!"

Dumbledore didn't seem even moved an inch by Snape, whose voice had been lowering with each sentence until he was whispering in an almost inscrutable hiss. Indeed, the Headmaster merely smiled and turned to Harry to say, "He was very worried about you, but doesn't really want to admit it."

Snape gave a great snort of disagreement and folded his arms.

Harry simply sighed and said, "You wanted to see me, headmaster?"

"Indeed, I did." Dumbledore smiled pleasantly. "I wanted to talk to you about young Theodore."

Having figured this was the case, Harry gave a solemn nod of resignation and waited for Dumbledore to continue.

"Professor Snape has informed me that Voldemort did not hear the thoughts going through your mind when you were possessed by him." Dumbledore's words made Harry instantly fill with relief. "It appears he was so preoccupied with challenging me that he quite forgot to rummage through your mind. Both Severus and Theodore's secrets are safe than."

He gave a pause to let this sink in before beginning again.

"Also, Professor Snape tells me you have been learning Occlumency with proficiency and, should you like, may continue your teaching next year under his tutelage, provided you continue practice over the summer. You may give your answer after this meeting. Now, onto Theodore."

Harry focused pointedly at the intricate designs of the desk.

"It appears that Theodore was being threatened by both his father and Voldemort. He was acting under both his desire to prove himself and his fear of harm to his person. While it seems he has changed his view on this matter, I am forced to provide you with a warning: do not place your full trust in Theodore Nott. Normally, I would not say such things about a single student, regardless of House, but Theodore Nott is a special case. Unlike most students, his mind is nearly impenetrable as he has spent the past few years of school Occluding his mind and, unless he wants someone to see what he is thinking, there is not chance of any of us breaking into his mind without causing serious harm..."

"I saw into his mind!" Harry cut in. "I saw what he was thinking."

"Did you not hear what the Headmaster just said, Potter?" Snape's irritated tone cause Harry to scowl at him. "Unless Theodore Nott wants his mind broken into, we can't get in. Any thoughts you have seen you were meant to see."

"Now, he didn't hand the prophecy over to Voldemort." Dumbledore reminded Harry quickly. "And this gives us hope for his case, but he is still unpredictable and...well, he has no reason to be devoted to you."

"He said he couldn't do it." Harry muttered. "He said he couldn't hand over the prophecy."

"Did he say why?"

Blush spread across Harry's features like a paint brush ran quickly across paper. "He said he loved me."

Snape gave a sneer, but Dumbledore's eyes were glittering again.

"That is very important." Dumbledore told Harry. "As I am sure Theodore has not spoken these words in a very long time."

"If at all." Snape grumbled under his breath.

"What's going to happen to him?" Harry asked, giving them worried looks. "His father's in Azkaban now, isn't he?"

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, his father is in Azkaban and Theodore has failed Voldemort. What lie he will come up with to save himself is beyond me. We have offered to him protection, but he has refused our aid. The last I saw, it appeared he was making arrangements with Draco to live with him."

"And Draco has confirmed this with me." Snape stated. "As he came to me asking if I could trust Theodore to be on...our side. I answered, "yes", of course."

"Theodore will be in grave peril no matter which way he turns." Dumbledore told Harry. "He chose to betray his father's master and failed to do as he was asked. No doubt, he will be punished. He knows this and may try to turn from you. If you truly believe in him and care for him than it is my advice to not let him run away."

Snape made a disgusted sound, but said nothing. Harry could only manage a weak nod to this.

"Very well." Dumbledore stood. "Theodore is almost here. I will provide you with some time to talk with one another. I hope you can work out the truth yourself, Harry."

With that the two professors left the office and a few minutes later Theodore entered.

He looked a whole year older as he stood there, door closing behind him. He'd cut his hair, so that it was just a little longer than Harry's, and was currently using it to cover up his eyes a little. Though he was masking his emotions with his typical bored features, shame and guilt and loathing still found themselves flitting across his face.

"Dumbledore wants me to talk to you." Theodore didn't move from where he stood by the door and Harry, feeling uncomfortable, got out of his seat and faced him. "Any idea why?"

"I want you to say it again." Harry hadn't realized he said those words until he noticed the brow rising on Theodore's face.

"Say what again?" His voice was chilly.

"I want you to say _it_ again." Harry repeated. "What you said in the Atrium in the Ministry of Magic before you told me to Stun you."

Theodore straightened slightly and Harry saw the nervousness enter his eyes. "Don't want to."

"Why?"

"Didn't mean it."

"Don't lie." Harry didn't hesitate. "I know the truth. Just say it."

"Don't want to." Theo's eyes took on a dangerous glint. "Don't force me to say it."

"Why?"

"Is...embarrassing."

A smile came to Harry's lips. "So you do?"

"Maybe." Theodore shrugged. "Don't know."

Harry took a few steps closer to Theo before saying, "I love you."

Theo flinched and looked away from Harry. "I know."

Silence fell around them heavily and it took some time before Harry managed to ask, "Why did you betray your father?"

"Didn't." Theo shrugged. "Never actually asked me to get the prophecy from you and give it to him or his master. Only asked me to get close to you, so they could have some leverage."

"So you came to the Department of Mysteries on your own and got it from me on your own accord?"

"Had hoped I could show my father I was more serious than he could have imagined, but then...don't know. Couldn't do it."

"You said it was because you loved me."

"Know what I said!" Theodore's eyes filled with panic for a moment and he ran his hand over his hair as if to relieve the stress. "Can't though, now, can I?"

"You don't have to fall back on the Malfoys! You can accept protection from Dumbledore!"

"Isn't going to live forever, is he?" Theo pointed out. "When he dies, what then? Am not a coward, Harry. Don't want to hide."

"How very un-Slytherin of you."

"Don't." Theo gave Harry a warning glare. "Have no room to talk, Harry."

"So this is some kind of weird...what? What is your plan? What are you going to do?"

"Things are more complicated than you could ever imagine." Theodore's hand did another dive through his hair. "And I'll keep my plans to myself."

"I can't trust you if you do that."

"Is my intent."

Harry watched the bored look come back into place over his friend's face and felt his own heart chill. "So that's your plan? You don't want me getting any closer than this to you?"

"You have no idea what I want." Theodore retorted venomously.

"Tell me."

"Can't."

"You don't have to do everything by yourself."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do!"

"Not everyone can turn their enemies to allies." Theodore's voice was cold. "Not everyone has someone to fall back on. Not everyone is you. Some of us are alone from the moment we wake up in the morning to the moment we fall asleep. Even in a crowded room, even with a friend like you..."

"Theo, I won't let..."

"You can't do anything." Theo corrected him. "You have no more power than Dumbledore or Snape or any of the others."

"But..."

"Quiet, Harry. Don't want to hear you talk about it anymore."

"I want to help you."

"Help me by not."

They stared at each other, each with their own toxin, and finally Harry took the remaining steps to Theodore and grabbed the front of his robes to pull him down. Their lips were only a centimeter away and Harry could feel the other's breath caressing him shallowly as Theodore tried very hard now not to breathe. Their eyes were locked onto each other and Harry could swear he saw the anxiety and stress and worry and adoration and pain there in Theodore's blue irises.

When Harry spoke, he was sure his voice was shaking and that his friend could hear all the emotions (fear, love, concern, anger, longing) quivering from it, but he didn't care. If anything it made his words all the more true.

"If you care about me, if you love me, regardless of how our relationship will be in the future, prove it just this once. I don't care if we don't talk or look at each other for the rest of the war...I need to know the truth. It's just a centimeter away, Theo...tell me..."

He had never meant a truer word in his life.

**End of Book five. **


	55. Chapter 55

**I am finally updating. Had to take a break, sleep, eat, do chores, etc. but I'm back :D**

Harry did not have as good a summer as he had hoped, but it was not nearly as bad as it could have been. He had spent part of the summer at the Dursleys were Petunia had begun to actually be nice to him, letting him stay updated and permitting him to talk about magic if it was important for the Dursleys to hear.

After this, he had been collected by Dumbledore and they had gone to convince Slughorn to retake a teaching post at Hogwarts and then Harry had gone to see Sirius at St. Mungo's. The man was recovering, though not quickly. He hard recalled most of his memory and regained the ability to speak, but his body was weak and his arm, though replaced with a magical one provided by Dumbledore, still needed to adjust to the change. They had talked for a couple of hours with Harry admitting that he was as much a Slytherin as any. He wasn't dark, but he wasn't a Gryffindor and Sirius needed to understand this. Sirius had argued, said that Harry had shown over the past three years how much of a Gryffindor he was from confronting Sirius, to surviving Voldemort's return, to adventuring to the Ministry of Magic for the prophecy. Things had taken a nasty turn when Harry confessed he had only gone to the Ministry because he was under the delusion that Snape was in trouble. As Harry had expected, Sirius had blown up about this, called Harry several derogatory names, and asked that Harry please leave.

They had then gone to the Burrow, where Harry would be spending the rest of his summer, much to his disappointment.

Ronald had returned to his old hate, believing that Harry had actually gone to the Ministry of Magic for the selfish reasons of wanting to hear the prophecy himself. He also believed that Harry and Theodore had been in cahoots from the start and had intended for the others involved to get killed and the Dark Lord to gain the prophecy. While the rest of his family clearly disagreed with him, Ron didn't seem to care and often would hex Harry when he got a chance. Seamus and Neville spent a week there with them and they all tried to play three on three Quidditch with the three Marauders versing Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. While Ginny was good, Hermione had been terrible. Thankfully, Neville had been just as lousy otherwise they would have been slaughtered. The two left a couple days before the O.W.L. results did.

Harry had to say he was pleased with his results. While he had gotten "Dreadful" for both Divination and History of Magic, he had scraped by with passing in everything else, while achieving "Outstanding" in Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions. He had gotten "Acceptable" in Astronomy and "Exceeds Expectations" in everything else (Herbology, Charms, and Care of Magical Creatures).

With their book lists finally in hand, they had gone to Diagon Alley to get their school things, meeting up with Hagrid since he would be the extra security they needed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took off for the book store with Ginny while Harry, Hermione, and Ron had gone with Hagrid to Madam Malkin's as they needed new robes. Hagrid, being large, decided to stand guard outside while the three bought their new robes. It was in here that they ran into Draco.

In the minute's time that it took for Draco to realize they were there, Harry recalled twice nearly being attacked by Draco last year after the ordeal at the Ministry. The first time had been by Snape and McGonagall who had proceeded to award fifty points to each of those who had gone to the Ministry, which of course had left Gryffindor rather full. Draco had been told not to fight in the hallways and had been reminded of House unity by Snape. On the Hogwarts Express, Draco had made to attack once more, but...Harry didn't want to finish the thought and tried to will it away. Thankfully, Draco spoke, forcing the thought to leave.

"If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in."

"I don't think there is any need for language like like that!" Madam Malkin huffed at Draco. "And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either!"

Harry turned to see that Ron had drawn his wand and was aiming it at Malfoy.

"Put that away." Harry tried to swipe at the wand, but Ron ducked it away from him and brought it back up to point it at Draco once more.

"Yeah, like you'd dare do magic out of school!" Malfoy taunted and Harry sighed and took a few steps towards him.

"Draco..."

"Don't talk to me!" Malfoy spat the words at Harry and then glared at Hermione. "Who blacked your eye, Granger? I want to send them flowers."

"That's quite enough!" Madam Malkin snapped. "Madam...please..."

Malfoy's mother, Narcissa Malfoy, strode serenely into view and gave Ron and Harry a contemptuous look. "Put that away. If you attack my son, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you do."

"Really?" Ron breathed and Harry took another step closer to Draco and further from the Gryffindor. As much as he didn't like Draco, the Malfoy heir was a Slytherin and he felt far more comfortable with his back towards him and facing the wand the Gryffindor was wagging. "Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in, are you?"

Madam Malkin gasped and Harry felt his hand twitch towards his wand.

"Quiet!" Harry hissed, glaring at Ron who glared right back at him.

"Right, I forgot you're all cozy with the Death Eaters' sons."

"Really...you shouldn't accuse..." Madam Malkin was saying, but they were all ignoring her.

"I'm not cozy with any Death Eaters' sons." Harry refuted the idea as it was clearly nonsense. "And put that wand away before you do something you regret."

"Oh?" Ron asked, the quiver in his voice betraying his fear and nervousness. "Like defending myself?"

"There's no need to defend yourself here." Harry argued, but it was clear the Gryffindor thought differently. Even Hermione, who tried to avoid discord could be seen reaching towards her robes where her wand would be hidden.

"Don't think that stupidity doesn't have its repercussions." Narcissa was abruptly saying. "Being apart of a gang only gives you a false sense of security."

"And isn't your Death Eater organization just a really big gang for adults?" Ron growled. "And I'm not scared of you! Why not give me a try? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!"

"Weasley!" Harry barked and then spun to catch a tripping Draco, who had apparently intended to physically attack Ronald, if it hadn't been for the excessively long robe he tripped over.

Ronald was laughing now.

"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Weasel!" Draco broke away from Harry's hold, gave him a sideways glare and then focused on the red-head.

"It's all right, Draco." Narcissa's cold tone chilled the air around them.

"I'm done." Draco pulled off the robe that was around him. "I don't want these anymore."

"You're right, Draco." Narcissa's eyes were still pinned on Ron. "Now I know the kind of scum that shops here...we'll do better at Twilfit and Tatting's."

The two exited the shop together, Draco casting Harry an odd look before they were gone.

Ron lowered his wand and scowled at Harry. "So apparently it doesn't matter that he's a You-Know-Who supporter, you'll stick by him because he's Slytherin!"

"I don't know anything about what Draco Malfoy is up to." Harry replied in as calm a voice as he could manage, given how stressed he felt. "And neither do you."

"You know what his father is like!" Ron argued as Hermione strode past them to get measured for her robes. "What makes you think he's not the same?"

"I don't have proof one way or another." Harry kept the snarl out of his voice, but only barely. "And until there is proof: innocent until proven guilty."

This silenced Ron, but increased the already strong enmity between them. The trip into Fred and George's Joke Shop only worsened the antagonism as the Weasley Twins insisted Harry not have to pay for anything as he provided them with the thousand Galleons to start up their shop. He acquired a few things and was ready to go when he spotted Draco, looking suspicious, making his way down the street.

Hiding himself under the invisibility cloak, Harry followed him to Borgin and Burkes down in Knockturn Alley. Malfoy had shown something to the man and apparently wanted to know how to fix something while retaining something similar there at the shop. Harry couldn't see much as he wasn't in the best place to spy, but it appeared to him as if Draco had acquired the Dark Mark and was up to no good. Worse, it seemed as if Draco didn't even want his own mother to know what he was up to.

Arms suddenly wrapped around him from behind and he froze as his heart went into a panic.

"Not nice to spy." Came a liquid cool voice and Harry instantly broke away and turned to see...his heart was somewhere else now, probably hopping down an alley, and his mind was blank.

Theodore Nott had grown taller over the summer by several inches and Harry would guess he was almost as tall as Snape now. His hair, still as short as it had been on the last day of school, was falling into his blue eyes, which seemed all the more piercing than they ever had. He was weedier looking too, his thin frame weighed down by his heavy robes so that he leaned back a bit as if to stabilize himself when he stood. Everything about him was relaxed and...bored.

Harry had always had a hard time reading Theodore, but he had never seen the other boy as unreadable as this moment. There was nothing, not in his features, his eyes, his voice, his movements, that gave away anything about what he was feeling at this moment.

Swallowing down the rising emotions, Harry tried to mimic this apathy. "How'd you know I was here."

"Saw your feet."

Theodore motioned and Harry looked down to see his feet sticking out oddly from beneath the Invisibility Cloak. He glanced around to see that Draco had left the shop and Borgin had gone into the back. He pulled off his Cloak and tucked it into his bag.

"I was wondering if I was going to see you." Harry commented, trying to hide his emotions and speak casually.

"No more need to wonder." Theo indicated for Harry to walk with him and the other boy complied without hesitation. "What were you spying on Draco for?"

Harry shrugged. "Looked like he was up to no good."

"How you haven't been resorted..." Theo gave a slight shake of his head. "Curiosity killed the cat, Harry."

"And it also led to great inventions." Harry retorted quickly. "What are you doing down here?"

Theo gave a mild flinch that Harry assumed was supposed to be a shrug. "Not uncommon for Slytherins to be found around here, especially us older ones."

Harry didn't argue with that. "Have you been to the joke shop?"

"Wouldn't let me in." Theo cast Harry a glance. "Nor Draco, I hear."

"Why?"

"Same nonsense most people will be assuming: future Dark Wizards and Death Eaters are not permitted."

Harry gave a roll of his eyes. "That _is_ nonsense."

"Well, it's to be expected."

"So how was your summer? You spent it with the Malfoys, right?"

"Dreary." Theodore's lips twitched, but for what emotion Harry had no idea. "A lot of moping going on in that household. Draco was hardly there. Spent most of his time with Goyle and Crabbe. Rarely saw him."

"So you spent most of the summer alone?"

"Is normal for me." Theo didn't seemed bothered by this. "And I enjoyed it."

"You would."

They stopped outside the joke shop and Harry invited Theodore in.

"Would rather not." Theo answered. "Besides, I have to meet up with the Malfoys. Are my way home."

"Okay..." Harry fidgeted for a moment and then said, "So I'll see you on the train?"

"Of course."

Harry watched the other boy walk off down the street and memories flooded back in turbulent waves: of Theo defending him from Draco, Vincent, and Gregory, of him hanging around him for the last days of school and on the train, of him saying goodbye for the summer, of his letters that explained nothing, and...the worst memory of all...when standing in Dumbledore's office when moving only a centimeter closer would have told Harry that Theodore really did love him...and the other Slytherin had pushed Harry away.

He wasn't sure still if Theodore had done this act to protect Harry or if he had honestly not meant what he had said in the Ministry of Magic, but Harry planned to find out. As much as the pain at him and as much as his heart was tried of being pounded into a pulp by Theodore, he was determined to uncover the truth and get some bloody answers if it was the last thing he did.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	56. Chapter 56

**Enjoy. :D **

Harry told Arthur Weasley what he had seen at Borgin and Burkes with Malfoy before getting on the train. He doubted the man was taking him seriously, but he felt a little assured that at least the man knew. As he went he heard Blaise Zabini in conversation with an oddly familiar voice, that he soon recognized as Horace Slughorn.

"And I hear Nott's in his sixth year. His father was an excellent potioneer and we were old friends." Slughorn was saying.

"Yes, well, he's having a bit of a hard time, what with his father being caught last year at the Ministry and thrown in Azkaban for being a Death Eater."

"Oh, dear." Slughorn's tone of interest was instantly lost and Harry, feeling sickened, pushed past before the man had an opportunity to notice and stop him.

He found Theodore in the same compartment as Draco, which was nearly full with Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle.

"Hello, Potter." Blaise's voice caused Harry to turn and he noticed the boy walking towards the compartment. "Oh, look. Sorry, but this one is full."

Harry shrugged and walked off as Zabini opened the compartment and slipped inside.

He found another compartment, this one currently empty, and took a seat inside it. He wasn't alone long enough to begin mulling when it opened and two third year girls started inside.

"Oh!" One squealed, jumping at sight of him and the other one gripped onto her friend. "Uh..."

"The other compartments are filling." Harry replied coolly. "I hope you don't mind."

They shook their heads and took their seats, giving him nervous glances as they did. It took some time before they were playing Exploding Snap, asking anxiously if Harry would like to join them, to which he said no.

They didn't have to endure him long as another third year came rushing in to deliver a letter to Harry for Slughorn. While he didn't want to, he attended the man's little get-together, where he was joined by Blaise Zabini, Cormac McLaggen, Marcus Belby, Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley. He took an uncomfortable seat between Zabini and Longbottom, which was just as well as he could mediate between them.

The conversation here was exactly as Harry had expected, with Slughorn apparently having taken interest in them for certain qualities their parents possessed or qualities he had guessed or seen in them. There were a couple hot exchanges between Blaise and Ginny and Blaise and Longbottom, as was expected when Slytherins and Gryffindors were forced into the same compartment together, and then, with the sky now dark, they all started off.

"Hey!" Harry caught up to Blaise and forced the other boy to walk with him. "What was that about between you and the Weasley girl?"

"What do you mean 'what was that about'?" Zabini looked irritated.

"Well, it just seemed she really had it in for you." Harry didn't really care what was going on between Blaise and Ginny, but he did care about maybe getting the opportunity for Theodore to see him and come out to chat with him.

Blaise gave a grunt of disgust. "None of your business."

"Something happened?"

"I said, it's none of your business, Potter!" Zabini stopped in the hall and gave Harry a dark look.

"All right, why do you think Malfoy wasn't there?" Harry raised an eyebrow, wanting to keep walking.

Zabini's eyes were cool and collected as he gave a shrug. "I don't think Slughorn is interested in associating with Death Eaters and as Malfoy's father is, thanks to you, clearly in Azkaban for being one, I'd say Slughorn didn't chose him for that reason."

"That'd be the same reason why Theo wasn't there?"

"Yes." Blaise gave Harry an upraising look and said, "And we all know why you were there."

"And you." Harry smiled briefly. "Mother fancy gold, does she? At least, she's beautiful and the men she tempts get something worthwhile before they die. Did your father as well?"

Zabini gave a cold laugh. "My father didn't die. He left and then he died, mysteriously, I might add."

"Revenge can be sweet, I guess." Harry shrugged.

"You want to talk to Theo, don't you?" Blaise didn't sound like he was asking.

"I did."

"He's not in the mood to deal with you."

"And why's that?"

Zabini shrugged. "I don't know, but if he wanted to hang around you don't you think he would have looked for you?"

"I thought about that, yes."

"Than there's your answer." Blaise turned to walk off and Harry's mind began to spin with any way to still get what he wanted.

"You like that Weasley girl, don't you?"

Blaise spun around and gave Harry a foul look. "I do not."

"You find her pretty." Harry pointed out coolly. "You're hard to please, but I guess it doesn't come as a surprise if you fancy her. Most everyone does."

"I wouldn't touch a filthy little blood traitor like her whatever she looked like." Zabini spat.

"She rejected you, didn't she?"

Zabini swore and turned to leave again.

"Tell Theodore I'm looking for him." Harry ordered. "And do your best to convince him to find me or I'll let everyone know."

There was only a pause as Blaise absorbed this information, gave it a quick turn to see if he could step around it, and then raised his hand in a wave to acknowledge he had heard and would do as he was told.

Feeling only slightly satisfied, Harry headed back to his compartment, now empty again and quickly changed into his school robes. As he expected, Theodore arrived shortly after, eyes amused, but features bored.

"Hear you're becoming a Slytherin." Theo stated as he took his seat across from Harry. "Blaise was going on about it and he looked furious."

"Well," Harry shrugged, feeling his stomach begin to ache with excitement. "It was bound to happen at some point. I couldn't keep flashing Gryffindor colors forever."

Theo acknowledged this with a nod of his head. "What'd you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." Harry answered with a shrug.

"A lot happen over summer?"

"A bit."

"Well?"

"My Occlumency lessons have been switched over to Dumbledore." Harry lied. He wouldn't be taking Occlumency lessons this year with Snape as they conflicted with his new mystery lessons with Dumbledore. Harry of course didn't feel he needed any more lessons, partially because he had been practicing all summer and partially because the Dark Lord was using Occlumency against Harry for fear the boy would see his plans.

"Why?"

"Professor Snape says it conflicted with his schedule, which is supposedly getting busier." Harry lied again, giving a helpless shrug. "And we have a new teacher."

"Slughorn." Theodore nodded. "Yes, he was an old friend of my father, but because of..." He made an odd motion with his hand, indicating his left arm. "Didn't want to see me. Doesn't want relations with Death Eaters."

"But you're not a Death Eater."

"All the same in the eyes of most." Theo smiled slightly. "Have heard the Weasleys with their prejudices."

"Yeah...that's true." Harry frowned and shifted nervously in his seat. "I have to go back after school, to the Dursleys because of...stuff."

"Some kind of protective spell, you told me." Theo nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well, its just one more year."

"True." Harry hesitated and then said, "Dumbledore's hand was all messed up and he never got around to telling me why."

Theodore gave a curious look and then stated, "Is an adventurous person. Could have just got it caught in a curse."

"Yeah..." Harry wrinkled his nose. "You know, I've been thinking and we haven't gone on a run in ages. We should do that more this year."

Interest flashed through Theodore's eyes. "Is not such a terrible idea...I have a question."

"Go for it."

"Is it true what they say about you being 'the Chosen One'?"

Harry resisted his emotions so as not to give anything away. Dumbledore had informed Harry last year about the prophecy within earshot of Theodore, but had later told Harry that he and Professor Snape had deemed it necessary to erase this memory from Theo's mind just in case. Therefore, only Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron, and Hermione knew about the prophecy, which Harry found disheartening as none of them were really his friends.

"I have no idea." Harry shrugged. "We didn't get to hear the prophecy, so I don't know what it was about."

"I see."

"I was made Quidditch Captain." Harry showed his badge to his friend and the other inspected it with intrigue.

"Makes you as good as prefect." Theodore informed Harry with a small smile. "Good for you."

"Thanks."

The train began to slow and they began to ready their departure. Once off the train, they found themselves sharing a carriage with Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, and Zabini as Parkinson had apparently decided to join her gang of girls.

"Have a nice summer, Potter?" Malfoy asked with a sneer.

Harry answered with a shrug and the conversation was taken over by Zabini. After the Sorting and the Feast, Dumbledore made his announcements which appointed Slughorn as Potions Master and Snape as the new Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ronald had said such a loud "No!" to this that everyone had turned to look at him.

"Well, there's one good thing," Ron was saying a moment later in a quieter voice to his Marauders, but Harry still heard. "Snape'll be gone by the end of the year."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked nervously.

"That job's jinxed. No one's lasted more than a year...Quirrell actually died doing it...personally, I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for another death..."

Theodore grabbed onto Harry to keep him in his seat and not a few steps away pounding his fists into Ronald.

Dumbledore finished his speech with a warning about safety since Lord Voldemort had risen again to power and then they were off to their dormitories and their beds.

Hagrid ran into him after the feast and invited him to meet Witherwings (Buckbeak), who had been staying with him since Sirius' hospitalization. He seemed to be under the delusion that Harry would be taking Care of Magical Creatures with him and this caused Harry some distress as he most certainly would not.

"Thought you would." Theodore raised an eyebrow at Harry when the boy confessed this.

"I decided to take Herbology instead." Harry mumbled. "And I thought six classes would just be too many."

"How'd you do on your O.W.L.s anyways?" Theodore asked.

"I got 'Outstanding' in D.A.D.A., Potions, and Transfiguration and 'Exceeds Expectations' in Herbology, Charms, and Care of Magical Creatures. I don't want to mention the rest. You?"

"Got 'Outstanding' in all my classes." Theo seemed to think this was normal and expected of him.

"You did better than Granger did." Harry grinned. "She got an 'E' in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Am not surprised about that." Theodore replied coyly. "Am better than that little Mudblood anyways."

Harry ignored the nasty word. "You are smarter and you're better at your practicals than her, which is shocking because she's excellent at Charms. You saw that Protean Charm she did last year."

Theo snorted. "I saw. You know, I was able to do that Charm as well, right?"

"Really?" Harry was shocked. "No, actually, I had no idea."

Rolling his eyes, Theo patted Harry's back, each touch sending sparks of excitement through Harry's body. "Have more faith in my abilities, Harry."

"Uh-huh..." Harry mumbled and didn't say anything more for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day found Harry enviously watching as Snape gave Theodore a full schedule, which included all eight of the O. . he apparently intended to take, which was one more than Hermione as he wanted to finish up Astronomy as well. However, Snape gave Theodore a warning that if the schedule was too much to handle, he was to drop any classes he didn't need for his N.E.W.T.s, or Snape would chose a couple for him. He then turned to Harry.

"You did exceptionally well, Potter." He said as he reviewed his notes. "Getting 'Outstanding' in all the N.E.W.T. classes you should take for your career choice, I see. Will you be wanting to take any other classes?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "Just the five we discussed last year."

"Not as ambitious as your friend, Nott, I see." Snape raised an eyebrow. "Though this is just as well. You will be busy enough with Captaining the Quidditch Team and taking your extra lessons."

Harry nodded as he took the schedule from his Professor. "When should I set up trials?"

"I would recommend after you get the list of hopefuls and after you've settled into your classes."

"All right." Harry watched Theodore get up to leave for his Ancient Runes class. A sick feeling began to spread over him and he suddenly spoke up to Snape. "Actually, could I have a class added? I don't have the book yet, but..."

"Don't want to be left alone too often?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow. "Adding Care of Magical Creatures to your schedule will not fill up your schedule and it certainly will not assist you with your endeavor to become an Auror. If anything, it may drag you down as we all know you struggle enough with the homework you're given already. I'd recommend sticking with what you were given."

"What about..."

"Astronomy is in the evenings." Snape cut across him. "And these evenings should be spent doing homework."

"And..."

"You either failed or didn't take your other options."

Harry sighed and sat there, feeling a bit miserable. He had a free period before his first class of the day and he didn't want to spend it alone.

"If you feel you should be spending this time doing something productive," Snape's voice hinted at an offer and Harry gave him his full attention, "Than either read your textbooks."

Disheartened, Harry nodded and took off after finishing breakfast to hide in the library where he studied for Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was here that Theodore found him. Apparently, Theodore had a mass of homework for Ancient Runes and he was irritated because Granger kept trying to show off in class as usual. They headed off to their first class together and Harry found he quite enjoyed Snape as the D.A.D.A. teacher. Snape understood the Dark Arts, having been avidly enraptured by them in his youth, and he, above most, was therefore a much better Professor in the study of defense against it. Both Harry and Theodore, who were skilled in Occlumency, were able to perform nonverbals with ease and thus earned some points for their abilities.

After this class, Harry received a note dictating his first meeting with Dumbledore and the password to get into his office. He stowed the note away in his robes and then he bumped into Goyle as they rounded a corner. His two books, rolls of parchment, cauldron, potion ingredients, and ink and quill, which he had been carrying, went flying everywhere and he fell hard on the ground. Goyle started to laugh even as he bent down to help Harry and Harry, red-faced and flustered, could only laugh in return. They picked up his scattered books and other belongings before heading into the Great Hall together for lunch.

It wasn't until he reached his Double Potions class, that he realized he'd lost his Potions Book and had to borrow one from Slughorn. Ron, who hadn't thought he could take the class, also had to borrow a book.

They all gathered around Slughorn's prepared potions and he began to ask them what they were. Hermione got her hand in the air before Theo on the first one and answered Veritaserum, but it was Harry who's hand got up first for the second one: Polyjuice Potion. Finally, Theodore got his chance with the third, answering Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world.

"Quite right!" Slughorn seemed gleeful at the the three who had been answering his questions. "You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals." Theodore answered coolly. "Is supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I...well, that's probably enough information."

Slughorn nodded, "And you are Theodore Nott, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I see that your father's care for potions wasn't lost on his son." He turned to Hermione. "And may I ask your name, my dear?"

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

"No, I don't think so, sir. I'm Muggle-born, you see."

Malfoy leaned suddenly close to Theo and whispered, "Mudblood's trying to get in on the Slug Club." They exchanged a smile, but it didn't seem that Slughorn was fazed at all.

"All the same, very well done." Slughorn turned to Harry. "And I'm glad to see you're living up to your mother's reputation as well, Harry. I believe that should be ten points to each of you who answered the questions correctly. Well-earned. Well-earned."

"Amortentia," Slughorn began to tell them. "Doesn't really create _love_ of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room...oh yes." He nodded gravely at Malfoy and Theo, who had exchanged skeptical expressions. "When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love...and now, it is time for us to start work."

They were introduced to Felix Felicis, a luck potion, to which Harry's ex (he hated calling him that), Terry Boot, asked why most people didn't drink it all the time. The obvious answer was it caused giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence when taken in excess. Slughorn then offered it as a prize for whoever was able to produce an acceptable Draught of Living Death.

To Harry's awe, he had been given a book, scribbled with miniscule writing that he, oddly, recognized, though he couldn't place where, and with it hints on how to do the potion more effectively. Without even bothering to point these out to Theo, Harry began to follow the scribbled instructions where they were made and before he knew it he had created a perfect Draught of Living Death. Even Theo looked disappointed.

After class and as soon as they were a ways away from the others, Harry pointed out the secrets of the book, much to the alarm of Theodore.

"Is cheating." Theodore grumbled, flipping through the book. "Should go and confess and turn that bottle over."

"Why would I do that?" Harry took the book back. "You would have done the same."

"Should have shared." Theo glowered at Harry.

"I didn't think about it." Harry replied with a dismissive hand wave. "But whatever. I don't mind sharing half the bottle with you anyways."

Theodore's eyebrow rose and he relaxed a margin. "Well, in that case, I don't mind then, but you have to share the notes with me. Whoever wrote that was a genius."

"The writing looks familiar." Harry admitted. "I just can't remember where I've seen it before."

"Will come to you."

"Yeah..." Harry scanned through the book and noticed on the back cover words scrawled along the bottom in that familiar miniscule handwriting.

_This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince. _

**Hope you're enjoying! Will write more later tonight. **


	57. Chapter 57

**You know, I will probably sound quite strange when I say this and I'm sure other people will have noticed this as well, but J.K. Rowling's name is awesome. I'd love to have "JK" as my first initials. I also noticed this: J.R.R. Tolkien and J.K. Rowling when looked at give you the exact same feeling. Oh, well, that was just rambling :D Hope you enjoy.**

Harry had always been good at potions. Everyone in the whole school knew that the four leaders of potioneering in their year were Malfoy, Harry, Granger, and Theodore, in that order from least to greatest, but that was the thing. Harry was surpassing Granger and even Theodore now and, though Theodore followed the same instructions in the book as Harry, it was always Harry's potion that got called out by Slughorn. This was probably because Theo's father, being a Death Eater, made Slughorn unwilling to associate with him and therefore less likely to call out his excellence in Potions. This irritated Theo to no end and Harry had absolutely no idea why. Theo wasn't telling either.

Their free periods (Theo had hardly any) were spent studying and Harry was ever grateful that Snape had encouraged him not to take more than five classes. Looking over at Theo, who was trying to juggle eight, Harry was sure his friend was going to start hexing his teachers under the assumption they were trying to murder him. They barely talked their first week and Theo was always the first to rise and the last to collapse exhaustedly into bed. On Friday, he didn't even make it that far, instead sleeping on one of the chairs in the common room with books and parchment scattered all around him. Seventh year students seemed both impressed and appalled by Theodore as none of them had thought to ever take this many N.E.W.T. classes. Snape, on the other hand, seemed a bit concerned, though rarely expressed this.

On Saturday, Harry had his first "lesson" with Dumbledore, but it turned out to be living through memories concerning Voldemort, this first one about the Gaunt family, which was Tom's mother's side. Harry left feeling confused and disgusted he'd have to outright lie to Theodore as Dumbledore insisted Harry not speak a word to him about it.

Theodore didn't seem to believe Harry was practicing Occlumency, but said nothing. Harry assumed it was because Theo was feeling the exact same way Harry was at this point: they were tired of fighting with each other. The last two years had felt like riding a bucking broomstick; their relationship had gone up and done wildly between good and bad points. While there was looking more and more like nothing would be happening between them on a romantic level, Harry couldn't see himself befriending anyone else and therefore he had to make as much an effort to remain friends with Theodore as he did trying to keep an 'O' in his classes.

That weekend also he had Slytherin Quidditch tryouts, which had been awful. He had looked for people who were actually good at Quidditch, while being informed later by Malfoy that they usually went with friends or people who were good at bullying others. This proved devistating as several of the Slytherins who would normally have made the team under any other Captain. Malfoy and Zabini had made the team as Chasers and a seventh year would be playing as Keeper while Goyle and some other boy from the year below them would be beaters. The Seeker was Harry and Rachel, a year younger than Harry, was the other Chaser.

After the tryouts, Harry was surprised to see that Theodore, though stressed from working so hard on his homework, had come down to watch. He strode over to Harry to congratulate him 'on making the Slytherins dislike him more.'

"Thanks." Harry grumbled in return. "Look, I'm going to visit Hagrid. I haven't seen him...you know...since he figured out I wasn't taking his class."

Theo gave a snort. "And who would be fool enough to take it?"

"Me." Harry argued. "But it was too much. I don't know how you manage eight classes, but my five are murdering me."

Theo didn't respond.

"Come with me." Harry asked as he motioned towards Hagrid's cabin. "I don't want to go alone."

"Fine." Theodore consented, quicker than Harry had expected.

They went down and, after threatening to blast Hagrid's door down, were permitted inside. Hagrid was in a bad mood, but they soon found out it wasn't just because his three favorite students (Harry, Hermione, and Ron) hadn't taken his class. Aragog, the giant aracnomantula, was ill and Hagrid was worried the spider would die. Considering Hagrid had taken care of Aragog since Hagrid himself was in school, this was pretty harsh news for the man, who often got close to animals in very short periods of time. Harry did his best to comfort Hagrid and the man finally settled down.

Than Harry had been invited to a party with Slughorn, much, it seemed, to Theodore's disgust. Feeling embarrassed and ashamed, Harry had attended the party and found himself chatting with Blaise Zabini the entire time. This turned fruitful as Zabini yielded some interesting information.

"I know you don't notice a lot, Potter." Zabini whispered to him. "But I know you're the curious sort. Malfoy won't let anyone near his left arm. He keeps hiding it from anyone, shies away from being touched, yelps sometimes if he is, and he's been acting really...odd. I don't know if you've noticed, but he hardly is around much, anymore. I'd say he probably spends more time away from the Common Room than in it."

"It's only been one week." Harry mumbled, eyes glancing around the room.

"I don't want Death Eaters in our dorm." Blaise hissed. "If he is...and this is the only reason I am telling you this...if he is a Death Eater, we are turning him in. I want your eyes open to it as well."

"Have you asked anyone else?"

"There's no one else to ask." Blaise retorted quickly. "You and I are the only one in our dorm whose fathers aren't taking up space in Azkaban. I don't like you much, Potter, and you know my standing on blood, but You-Know-Who is mad and...I'll tell Draco it doesn't affect me and that I agree with him, but I'd never side with a crazy person. I don't care how powerful they are."

"Last year, you thought Dumbledore and I were the crazy people."

"And who wouldn't?" Blaise responded calmly. "Anyways, that's what I know. If you find out more...if you discover what he's up to...report him."

"He's sixteen..." Harry groaned. "I know the Dark Lord will take anyone who's willing, so it doesn't surprise me...Malfoy does fit the description."

"He's up to no good."

"Have you thought of recruiting Gryffindors against him?" Harry finally asked. "After all, they'd love to get him in trouble."

"That's the thing, though, isn't it?" Blaise raised an eyebrow. "They'd love to get him in trouble, but they're reckless and foolhardy. They could get others hurt in the process or him. I don't wish Draco ill. I just don't want to be..."

Slughorn interrupted their conversation and they didn't finish it until they were on their way back to their Common Room.

"If Draco is up to something and if he's following You-Know-Who's orders," Harry told Blaise. "You have my word that I will report him."

"But only if you have substantial evidence." Blaise added. "Suspicions will not count and could also be wrong."

"Of course." Harry gave Blaise a sideways glance. "You know, despite popular belief, I am a Slytherin."

Blaise gave a snort. "You only wear our robes, Potter."

Things became tense around the Slytherin Common Room due to the Quidditch Team admissions. Most agreed that Crabbe should have been added as a Beater along with Goyle and that there were several other people who would have made better Keepers and there was fire about how Tracey would have been a better choice than Rachel. It got bad enough for Harry to stop coming around the Common Room until most everyone was in bed.

He found his original Potions textbook, but instead of giving back the old one, he switched the covers and gave the new Potions book back to Slughorn instead.

Meanwhile, he tried to figure out what it was Draco was up to, but knew he couldn't spy on him as the ever-wary boy would undoubtedly notice. Theodore, seeming to realize that Harry's mind was more and more preoccupied, stopped hanging around him by the end of the third week at Hogwarts. Dismally, Harry grew more and more bitter and angry as he was about to start the typical pendalom struggle between them.

This year wasn't starting good.

**Hmm...so I suddenly got this insane urge to not write. I can tell because as I am writing the above, I feel my ears burning and my face prickling and what I am writing seems boring and uninteresting. **

**I'd like to inform people that in general I don't look at the majority of the population on this earth as "nice" nor as "intelligent" and certainly rarely those two qualities together. People, for whatever reason, seem to think that when they are about to read fanfiction labeled as "XXX-this" or "XXX-that", this means they are about to read what they want to hear and that the writing will be superb. I would like to let you all know: YOU ARE WRONG. Most everyone (MOST everyone) who writes fanfiction does it for their own enjoyment, for personal pleasure, and they are NOT trying to please YOU. I post it for others only because I'd like to know if the style is acceptable and I figure, well, if I'm going to write it I may as well share it rather than let it sit on my computer doing nothing. This is also my emotional punching bag while I write my own story, so that way I can fling my emotions at this story and let my head remain cool and collected in my own writing. This, however, does not mean that when someone gets up the gall to make insults my direction, that it does not hurt. Honestly, if you're not liking how a story is going, or if the writing style bothers you, or if there are too many grammar/spelling mistakes, or if you think a certain character should be portrayed differently: KEEP IT TO YOURSELF! This is a FANFICTION for God's sake! I don't come on here to be bullied into writing what YOU want to hear. If you don't like it, move to a different fic. There are loads of them on this site. YOU ARE NOT MY EDITORS! IT IS NOT YOUR JOB TO BULLY ME OR EMOTIONALLY ATTACK ME! I am ranting and raving, but it is because I am mad and I am hurt. **

**If you have something to say and it is both nice and intelligent, feel free to review. Otherwise, don't bother because I will erase it without commenting. **


	58. Chapter 58

**Well, I feel I owe a MASSIVE apology to my readers who DO like my story and DO leave nice comments and ARE intelligent. It's amazing how even one person saying something mean and derogatory to you makes you forget the many people who say nice and pleasant things to you. It took only one person to put me in a bad mood and I went to the reviews and found I couldn't delete their comment, which irked me more. Then, as I am glaring at their comment, I look down at the others who have said nice things and, abruptly, all that anger just vanished and I realized I could write some more! **

**So I wanted to thank you: ellainaparker, wujinfen, Phoenix Tears Of A Riddle, Uzu kitsune, anyeshabaner, angelsarah22, NATWEST, Angel-Miyu, Redfox, twilightserius, Zakyla, and everyone else who has added this story to their favorites or followed it or added me to their favorites or followed me. (I also apologize to those who didn't want their name listed. If you don't PM me and I'll remove it. And I apologize to anyone who should have been on this list, but wasn't because I can be a bit spacey and I may have overlooked you.) You remind me that the world is not full of cruel, nasty, inconsiderate, selfish, unintelligent, and inarticulate little bubbles. :D As for everyone else who has been rude, you remind me why I don't want to have children, because I can't imagine having to put up with ungrateful morons (I know most children aren't, but...and I also know that there are adults on here...though some of their comments leave you wondering if they're lying about their age) for eighteen years. **

**That all said, thanks to these people, I feel I can continue writing once more. :) **

Harry had never studied a book like he did the Prince's copy of Advanced Potion-Making. He read it every night and had even begun practicing some of the spells, though soon realized he should have probably practiced when he wasn't lying in bed with sleeping roommates all around him.

There was a shout and Harry realized with horror that his nonverbal Levicorpus spell had snagged Malfoy's ankle and dragged him up in the air. Everyone was awake now and turning to see what was going on. Harry, trying his hardest not to laugh and look genuinely apologetic, he hunted for the counter-jinx and cast it. Malfoy fell with a thump back into his bed and laughter shot around the room.

Though it was clear Malfoy was angry, he tried to brush it off as a joke and, with everyone now wide awake, broke out a large stash of candy to commend Harry for his "ingenuity." They sat around, snacking and chatting quietly about jinxes and hexes. Goyle claimed he'd used a spell that sent an updraft of air around some of girls and he got to see their panties. Aside from Theo and Harry, the other boys all asked how to learn this spell and Goyle, blushing profusely, had told them. This brought them to the subject of dating, in which Crabbe admitted he was still going out with Millicent Bulstrode, making him (to everyone's horror), the only one in the room to have such a long relationship.

"Weren't you with Parkinson, though, Malfoy?" Harry asked, reaching his hand into a box of Every Flavor Beans and rifling through them for a decent flavor. "You and her went to the Yule Ball together."

"We weren't going out then." Malfoy told him. "To be honest, we didn't actually start dating until the last couple of months last year."

"What about you, Theo, Harry?" Blaise inquired with a raised brow. "I thought you two had been going out sometime after the Ball?"

"No." They said in unison, but Theo elaborated, "Are really not suited to each other."

"That's odd." Zabini, along with the other Slytherins, was giving them a skeptical look. "You two never hang around anyone else and you're both the smartest in most of our classes if you don't count that Mudblood Granger."

"Wouldn't count a Mudblood, no matter how intelligent." Theo scoffed.

"Oh, we're all saying 'Mudblood' in front of Potter now?" Malfoy asked, eyes showing vague interest. "Even though his mother was a filthy little dirt-veined Muggle-born?"

Harry knew instantly that Malfoy had said this sentence simply to check for boundaries. Part of Harry (the raging lion side) wanted to defend his mother instantly, but the other part (a more calculating side) won and he answered coolly, "The term doesn't bother me. I use it myself actually."

Draco sputtered. "_You_ use 'Mudblood'? I bet that old coot of a headmaster doesn't care much for that, does he?"

"I'm not fool enough to say it in front of any teachers." Harry gave Draco a tiny glare. "Anyways, what does it matter to you? Aren't you mad at me?"

"Of course, I am." Draco scowled. "But we're Slytherins...and we have to stick together."

"Unless it's a life or death situation, in which case we save our own hides." Blaise put in and everyone laughed.

"Where'd you learn that spell, anyways?" Draco asked of Harry.

"My dad used to use it." Harry answered and then lied when Theo raised an eyebrow to this. "Sirius told me once."

Draco made a face at the name of Sirius and Harry knew why: Draco and Sirius were related and he saw the man as only a Blood Traitor.

"My father knows a similar spell." Draco spoke coolly. "Much stronger though."

"I saw." Harry replied in a similarily cold voice. "At the World Cup."

Silence fell around them as they all stared down at the candy between them. While the four Slytherins whose fathers were currently in Azkaban had never admitted these were the same Death Eaters to give a show of Muggle torture at the World Cup, everyone had assumed this to be the case, but Blaise was smart enough not to mention it. Harry on the other hand had been hoping to get a rise from Draco in defense of his father.

He instead saw Draco's right hand flinch as if to move and touch something near his left arm, but he clenched his fist to keep it from moving.

"Is there something you'd like to say about that, Potter?" Malfoy snarled and Blaise grew very still.

"No." Harry answered in the calm tone he was learning to use. "I already said it. I saw your father use a stronger levitating spell at the World Cup."

"If you're expecting a confession..." Draco gnashed, but Harry interrupted him.

"I'm not." Harry's voice wasn't wavering and he realized he wasn't scared nor intimidated. "We all know it was him. There isn't any need for a confession. I was simply pointing out that I had seen him use it...by chance, you don't happen to know that incantation yourself, do you?"

Draco, taken momentarily by surprised, didn't answer instantly as he was clearly trying to work out his emotions. "Uh...well, n-no. He never bothered to teach me spells as he believed we were getting a thorough enough education for the time being here at Hogwarts."

"Ah, pity." Harry gave Theodore a wry smile. "We'll just have to make do with this one."

"How do you mean?" Crabbe, who normally remained silent, asked, confused.

"Oh..." Harry gave a slight shrug, but his eyes showed the malcontent that was beginning to rage there. "I'm just getting tired of Weasley making crude comments about Professor Snape. _I_ don't dare risk getting in trouble, but I'm sure a couple of you wouldn't mind seeing him dangling for a few good laughs."

The glee that spread around the dormitory was even seen in Theo's eyes, who leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear, "We'll make a Slytherin of you yet."

"I _am_ a Slytherin." Harry argued, giving him a glare as everyone else laughed.

Theodore smiled and leaned in close again. "Only think you are, but we're working on you."

"I already am one." Harry wrinkled up his nose and turned away. "Bloody idiots..."

Of course, he was really feeling like he could touch the sky. Though this was mostly because it appeared Theo was talking to him again and had, only moments before, been incredibly close to Harry, it was also because Stage One of learning what Draco was up to had just begun and, though spur of the moment, it seemed like it was working well.

* * *

Harry received another note informing him of his next meeting with Dumbledore on the day of their first Hogsmeade trip. He went with Theodore, who took a lot of convincing to pry away from his homework, and they found themselves soon dashing from shop to shop instead of trying to endure the outside's moody weather.

"Is ridiculous." Theo muttered as they slipped into Honeyduke's. "Should have stayed in the Common Room where the fires are and...finished my homework."

They surveyed some toffees, each contemplating whether or not Snape would give them detention for bringing him back some, and then meandered over to a corner of unusual sweets that most people wouldn't bother with as some were honestly quite disgusting. They mostly surveyed it to see if there was anything new to comment about.

"Go out with me." Harry stated as they inspected a jar full of what looked like eyeballs, but claimed it was a special kind of slurpable candy jello.

"No." Theodore rejected without hesitation.

"I wasn't actually asking." Harry pointed out.

"The answer is still 'no'." Theo didn't miss a beat.

"Than kiss me."

"No." Theodore made a face at what looked like giant wriggling worms in another jar. "I won't go out with someone I'm not dating."

"Than date me."

"No."

"You know, it'd be much easier for me to handle the rejection if you actually gave me a reason behind it."

Theodore picked up a bag of something, but quickly dropped it back into its bin. When Harry investigated it, he realized it was full of spiders the size of quarters crawling all over one another. He tossed it in with the others and followed Theodore onto another isle.

"We don't really fit." Theodore answered.

"If we can remain best friends somehow amidst this madness, I'm sure we can manage a little bit more. What's the real difference anyways? Snogging?"

Theo's smile was casual. "I guess, that would be the real difference. Can hardly even stay friends though."

"We are friends." Harry rolled his eyes. "I know, you keep asking to be reminded, but that's just...that's just you. Everyone else sees we're friends. Most even assume we're together."

The taller Slytherin said nothing as he continued to inspect the strange candy.

"I want that to stop being a rumor." Harry told him, his cheeks reddening as he confessed once more.

Theodore stopped walking, now standing in a corner, and faced Harry. "Would be nice."

"Than stop being so difficult." Harry stepped closer, trapping Theodore where he stood. "We both agree it'd be nice to date each other."

A nervous hand shot through Theo's hair and Harry's eyes followed it, catching something he didn't expect to see.

It all happened in a blur. Harry reached up and snagged Theodore's hand, bringing it down for inspection, and Theodore wrenched his arm away as if he'd been burned by Harry's touch. He gave a foul look and stepped around Harry, who was too stunned to move. Though the shop was filled with the ruckus of all the students bustling about it, Harry heard nothing. He saw nothing. All he felt was ice shooting down into his gut. The tears were in his eye before he could stop them and he had no idea what emotion backed their arrival. Confusion, anger, hurt, sorrow...all these emotions mingled into a lump in his throat and an ache in his chest.

It took him several minutes to compose himself and leave the shop, his mind so lost through his thoughts he didn't see the world around him. All he could think about was the blood-stained bandage wrapped around Theodore's wrist.

**And now things are getting serious. For those who don't like this turn of events, my apologies. **


	59. Chapter 59

**"Len sspinova da wara pemerefer, xraviidya vdvosuune, a netoyent hin, xii yatuu a leniin odefed, fe a leniin fetwin a hasszu." I am a huge nerd and I created a language a long time ago. This is it in it's almost refined state and I had this sudden urge to write a sentence to all my kind readers and followers. It translates to: "I eternally wish you a happy life, wise power, and incredible journeys, not only with your body, but with your mind and heart." This is the best farewell a person can receive in the story I use this language in. I wanted to share it as I love the sound of this sentence and the meanings it holds. While, I am not saying goodbye to you, I honestly do wish you exactly this: eternally a happy life, wise power, and incredible journeys, not only with your body, but with your mind and heart as well. **

**Hope you enjoy the story and can overlook my nerdiness in the above. :D**

Harry had been so caught up in his thoughts, he bumped straight into a Gryffindor girl, whom he recognized played on their Quidditch team. She gave a squeal and fell, nearly dropping what she was carrying. Suddenly, the girl rose up into the air, arms outstretched and hair flying wildly around her face, and let out a blood-curdling scream. The girl who had been with her started to scream as well, trying to grab at the Quidditch player's ankles and tug her back down. Then the Gryffindor collapsed on the ground, writhing in pain much like a person struck with the Cruciatus Curse and still shrieking. The other girl spun on Harry and started to scream at him and it took several seconds before he realized he thought she'd hexed her friend.

"I'm going to go get help!" He shouted at her and bolted away.

He found Hagrid and it took no convincing at all for the man to follow him quickly back to the cursed girl. To his horror, a crowd had started to gather, consisting of the Marauders and their girlfriends. All of them gave Harry dirty accusative looks. Hagrid pushed through the crowd and picked up the cursed girl and then ordered no one to touch the package she had been carrying. Harry peered down at it and noticed to his horror an opal necklace.

"I've seen that before." Harry told Hagrid. "It was on display in Borgin and Burkes ages ago. The label said it was cursed. She must have touched it."

"Guess it's no surprise you shop in such shady places, Potter." Ron accused and Hagrid berated him for the comment before turning without further word and leaving.

Hagrid was no gone and Harry knew he wasn't in the best situation a Slytherin could be in. He was surrounded by Gryffindors, a good portion of who were on the Quidditch team and furious at the scene they swore they were seeing: Harry sabatoging their team. Carefully, he took off his scarf and scooped up the necklace.

"I'm going to take this to Madam Pomfrey so she can help cure her." He told them without emotion in his voice. "If you'll excuse me..."

"Trying to play off you're innocent?" Ron spat at him. "We all know the truth. Leanne _saw_ what you did!"

Harry just turned away and started the walk back up to the castle, ignoring the scathing words and accusations being thrown at him. Things, which were already worse than bad, had somehow managed to turn even nastier.

He reached the castle, where he was met by McGonagall, who gave the necklace to Filch for it to be taken to Professor Snape, before having Harry follow her into her office. She asked for what had happened and he told her his version of things and where he had seen the necklace before. She gave him a narrow-eyed look when he told her this last bit, but seemed to accept the information nonetheless and dismissed him.

It was no more than five minutes from her office when he heard the word, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Harry's wand being in his robes at the time, he was instead thrown down the corridor where he slid across the floor and slammed into the wall. He tried getting to his feet, but couldn't in time before another hex hit him, this one petrifying him. He felt the other curses hitting him, several spreading stings across the entirety of his skin, another blinding his vision with squirming flapping bats, and the final one a tickling hex that was so powerful that it hurt because it itched and he couldn't move to scratch it.

Then he heard the other curses, but to his awe they weren't aimed at him. He watched through bats scratching at his face Slytherins beginning to surround him, casting the spells to repell his attackers. It was quickly becoming an outright battle in the hallway and, with McGonagall only five minutes away, he was sure a teacher would be arriving soon. Someone had leaned over him and started muttering counter-curses and, bats clearing from his face, he was stunned to see Malfoy bent over him while every single Slytherin from his year, boy and girl, were dodging hexes and jinxes and casting their own in return.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" McGonagall's shriek didn't stop the curses from being thrown and it took her casting a very powerful Shield Charm for everyone to finally stop their incantations, but no one lowered their wands despite her demand that they do. "EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!"

"They were attacking Harry!" Pansy screamed back, wand still pointed at the group.

It was now that Harry recognized them. The Marauders (with the exception of Neville) and a couple of those who had been in the D.A. last year (including Terry Boot) were all aiming their wands Harry's direction. Each of these people had seen the cursed Gryffindor on the ground and he knew instantly what their reasoning was.

"He attacked one of us first!" Ronald shouted.

"I didn't attack anyone!" Harry argued and then pointed at the redhead. "He believes I attacked that Gryffindor girl! He blames me!"

McGonagall opened her mouth, but Dean interrupted.

"We saw you there! We heard what Leanne said!"

"SHUT YOUR FILTHY MUDBLOOD MOUTH!"

Eyes were wide and heads were spinning to see Harry standing there, quite shocked with himself as well. Points were yanked from Gryffindor and Slytherin so fast Harry swore the whole castle felt the whiplash. He in particular cost them fifty and earned himself a week's worth of detention to be served with McGonagall, who looked livid. She also took away his next Hogsmeade visit and told him she would be talking to his Head of House and writing home for this appalling behavior. She then sent them all back to their Common Rooms where they were to remain until dinner.

Harry was shaking, unable to compose himself, and barely able to mutter a thanks to the Slytherins who had come to his aid. As they started towards the Common Room, conversation beginning slowly, Harry found that, for the first time ever, he felt like he really was one of the Slytherins.

This feeling of belonging was outweighed by his self-disgust at having to use that word to finally feel like he was acceptable by his fellow Slytherins.

* * *

Professor Snape had stormed into the Common Room and dragged Harry out by his hair into his office, which he hadn't moved from the dungeons despite taking up the D.A.D.A. teaching position. He had been furious at Harry for using the term, though not because he had.

"I understand being in Slytherin House means use of this word was inevitable." Snape sneered. "However, even _I_ as a student was never foolish enough to scream it in front of a teacher, in particular Professor McGonagall."

"They pushed me."

"I don't care if they used the Imperius Curse on you." Snape growled. "You will learn to control your emotions. You will now be resuming your Occlumency lessons with me on Wednesday nights, exceptions only being if Dumbledore reserves this day with you."

"I can't do Occlumency, lessons with Dumbledore, Quidditch Practice, and homework!" Harry gaped at his professor. "I'm barely able to survive as it is!"

"I don't really care." Snape told him silkily. "You clearly haven't learned to control your temper and until that time as to when you can you will remain under my Occlumency tutalege. Understood?"

"Fine."

"And I am giving you another week's worth of detentions as I hardly think one is enough."

"Professor!" Harry gasped, partially angry, partially stunned.

"And I am taking another ten points from Slytherin." Snape drawled. "And another Hogsmeade visit. I think that should suffice as punishment. Get out."

Furious, Harry stormed from the man's office and ran straight into Theodore right outside the door. It took a moment to recover from running into him and another to realize he couldn't stand looking at the other boy without feeling a hot prickling sensation erupt over his face. He started to walk down the hall, very much aware of Theodore following him.

"Harry..." Theo started, but Harry walked faster. "Harry!"

"Don't talk to me!" Harry spat. "I'm mad at you."

"Didn't need you to tell me that." Theodore sighed. "Need to talk though."

"Another time." Harry growled. "I can't even...I don't...there's no way I could talk to you right now."

He heard Theo halt, but he didn't look back. The tears were in his eyes and his face was red and the last thing he wanted was for Theodore to see him like this.

That night, he had the first nightmare he'd had in months.

**My back hurts...any remedy suggestions out there?**


	60. Chapter 60

**And here we go! Going to be a little Angst-y fyi. **

Harry stood outside Dumbledore's office, but didn't move to go inside. He didn't want to face the man and his wrath over what Harry had done. He also didn't want to stay out here and try to deal with his emotions because he didn't want to even feel right now.

Sunday, he had dodged around the entire castle avoiding everyone and now Monday he had been spending all of that day barely concentrating on his school work. He had been unable to perform to his best of ability in Defense and Snape had started to call Harry to his desk to discuss this when Harry had bolted from him and hidden in the Owlry. In Potions, he had made several mistakes and asked to go to the Infirmary as he was feeling off that day. Slughorn, looking very concerned, had permitted him, but he hadn't gone to the Infirmary, but instead had gone into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to sulk.

A large part of him didn't want to be alone right now, but there was a smaller, stronger part of him that forced him into isolation. He couldn't work out his feelings. So many warred within him: fear, anger, uncertainty, concern, sorrow, and an anxiety he had never felt before in his entire life. He didn't know what to do and his mind kept replaying in his head, not the Gryffindor girl being cursed and not him being attacked by the Marauders and their friends, but Theodore's bloodied and bandaged wrist. He had been sick every time he thought about that instance and he crouched on the floor trying to ease the churning of his stomach. Why was guilt mingling into all of this? It wasn't his fault this was happening!

Or was it?

This was another thought that tailed him throughout the two days. Had he been that terrible a friend? Had he not said or done the right things? Had he not been there enough for Theodore? Then he had started feeling accusatory because the guilt was too much to handle. This was Theodore's fault! This was his problem! Why did have to go and let Harry see it? Why couldn't he have let Harry remain blind to it? This wasn't something Harry wanted to see! He didn't need to feel or think like this! Guilt washed over himself again at these thoughts and he hit his fist into the door hard, anger lashing out.

This wasn't fair. Theodore was being selfish. He had to have known how Harry would react to this. He had to have known it would hurt Harry as much as taking the knife and using it on Harry's own skin. This wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair to Theo either, though, was it? What had driven him to this point? Why was he doing it?

Harry gulped in breath, shaking. He needed to get into Dumbledore's office before he thought about it too much again, but he couldn't move. He didn't want to go inside. He didn't want Dumbledore to be mad at him right now. He didn't want him to suspect Harry was upset either because then he'd wonder why and Harry couldn't answer. It'd be a betrayal to Theodore because it wasn't his place to say...but he wanted to tell someone and who better was there to tell than Dumbledore? He couldn't keep this to himself! He couldn't tell anyone either...

The door opened and he looked up, startled, to see Dumbledore standing there staring down at him over his glasses. "Come inside, Harry."

Not arguing, Harry walked inside and went straight to sit in the chair without bothering to ask or think about what it was they would be doing. Harry didn't want to look through memories today. He could care less about Voldemort's past right now.

"Butterbeer, Harry?" Dumbledore offered and Harry, not questioning why, took the beverage, but didn't drink it.

Dumbledore took his seat in the throne behind his desk and sipped at his own drink while giving Harry a long stare. He eventually sighed and set his drink down and folded his hands on his desk.

"Harry..."

"I didn't mean to." Harry blurted quickly. "It just slipped out!"

"Well, to be honest, Harry, I don't think it really did." Dumbledore gave a smile, but the emotion did not reach his eyes.

"I...it...being in...in Slytherin..."

Dumbledore held up his hand. "Professor Snape has already told me what he believes to be the reason and I quite agree with him. Being in Slytherin means use of this term is inevitable, but this does not mean it should go unpunished."

"I already have two weeks' worth of detention and I've lost two Hogsmeade visits and lost sixty points for Slytherin! There isn't much more that I can be punished with!"

"I wasn't going to punish you more, Harry."

Harry swallowed, but didn't say anything.

"I have actually talked with both Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape and they quite agree they were too harsh on you, considering you were just attacked and accused of something you did not do."

"You believe me?"

"All of the staff believes you."

"Oh..."

"I have reduced your detention to two days to be spent with Hagrid, who could use this time to talk to you as I know he, like many of us, really wants to talk to you and likely you will not give him the chance." Harry didn't complain as he was glad he had lost so much detention time. "I have also returned the fifty points McGonagall took as I thought it was unfair."

"It _was_ unfair!" Harry cut in. "She didn't punish the Gryffindors who attacked me at all!"

"She did, actually." Dumbledore corrected him calmly. "She took from each of them twenty points, which totaled to about 140. Of course, she did the same to the Slytherins as they were still hexing and jinxing fellow students. These points I returned."

"You gave us our points back?"

"I didn't give them all back." Dumbledore explained. "As they were indeed still hexing and jinxing other students, but they did something incredibly admirable and so incredibly admirable that I believed they deserved to be rewarded for it instead."

Harry straightened in his chair. "What?"

"You said you lost two Hogsmeade visits?"

"Yes."

"I am only giving you one of those visits back, the one that Professor Snape took, but I have a special treat for your Slytherin class. You will all be given a Hogsmeade visit none of the other students will be able to attend. I think this is a just reward."

Harry's mouth was open in awe and respect and shock.

"Now, I hear you will be taking Occlumency lessons again with Professor Snape?"

"I don't know what he's thinking!" Harry fidgeted. "There's no way I can keep up with my school work, lessons with him, Quidditch practice, and these lessons with you."

"I thought the same." Dumbledore nodded. "But I also think Professor Snape has a good point. You are good at Occlumency and Legilimency and these are good skills to learn. While it would be conflicting with schoolwork and lessons and practice, I think you should still attend them. I have already spoken with him about these lessons and made arrangements for you to begin them every other week instead of every week as I believe this would be too much. They will be on Wednesday nights, no exceptions. Your first lesson will be next week. Understood, Harry?"

Harry sighed, feeling his energy being sapped from him. "Yes. Understood."

"Finally, we are coming to the subject that I had wanted to begin when I first began this conversation, Harry." Dumbledore gave a small smile, but Harry's gut lurched inside him. "Both Professor Snape and Professor Slughorn have told me you were acting very odd today, unable to concentrate and unwilling to talk about it. Professor Slughorn sent you to the Infirmary, but when he went to check on you, found you were not there and you hadn't even bothered to go."

"I started to feel better as I walked there, so I went to work on homework in the library."

"Ah, yes, both professors thought perhaps you were in the library, hiding from them, but they talked to Madam Pince and she said she hadn't seen you all day."

"She must have been somewhere else in the library at the time." Harry muttered, ears reddening.

"So they thought, but then Professor Snape was contacted by a particular ghost who seemed quite devastated because you were crying in her bathroom."

Harry didn't respond, too angry at Moaning Myrtle to think of anything to say.

"This brings us to the question, 'What is wrong, Harry?'"

This was exactly where Harry didn't want to be. He would have preferred for them to have made it through the above and then moved on to his lesson, but apparently Dumbledore had other plans. Squirming uncomfortably in his chair, Harry finally brought the butterbeer to his lips and drank it all in two gulps. A dizzy sensation filled his head as what felt like a punch hit his stomach. He slouched and put the empty tankard on the counter.

"I'm just a bit overwhelmed with...what happened on Saturday." Harry wasn't exactly lying, but he was definitely avoiding Dumbledore's eyes and trying his hardest to clear out all of his emotions.

"Well, I'm sure Miss Bell being cursed and you getting the blame and being attacked by so many students would be a bit overwhelming even without the punishments added on top of it all." Dumbledore gave a pleasant smile. "But we both know that isn't the only reason why you were overwhelmed."

Harry closed his eyes, willing away his emotions and thoughts and hoping against all hope that he didn't start blurting away what was on his mind.

"Things are just...stressful right now."

"In what way?"

"I'm...it's just...Theo and I aren't always on good terms." Harry, eyes open again, decided it was best to tell at least some of the truth. "And we got in a fight Saturday before...that happened."

"But he still came to your defense." Dumbledore put in. "In fact, he led the resistance. He was the one firing off the most hexes and jinxes and commanding the other Slytherins. I know you were a bit preoccupied with bats around your face..."

"How do you know this?"

"Each student involved has given testimony to what happened that day. As there were many people involved, we were able to piece together a good picture, that is, Minerva, Severus, and I."

"Great..."

"And it was Theodore who came to your aid."

"He..." Harry didn't know what he was going to say, but he stopped, trying to reorganize his thoughts. "I don't know what to think. There's too much."

"There's too much?"

"Yes." Harry crossed his arms. "There's too much going on."

"What's going on?"

"I don't know."

"But than how do you know it is going on?"

Harry opened his mouth then shut it.

"Harry, you do know you can tell me anything and I will do my best to assist you?"

"I don't think you can help me with this."

"You won't know until you tell me."

Harry stood. "Are we going to have a lesson or not? Because if we're not then I'd like to go. I have a lot of homework to catch up on."

Dumbledore's eyes watched Harry for a long moment and then he nodded. "We will begin our lesson now, but only if you promise me that you will tell me what is wrong afterwards."

Hesitation took over Harry and he stood there, quivering and uncertain. He needed to learn these things about Voldemort so he could fight him better, but what about betraying Theodore? He couldn't do that to his friend.

"I'm sorry, Professor." Harry whispered. "I can't."

And he left the office without further word.

* * *

Harry was asked to Dumbledore's office the following night and he complied. He had managed to put his emotions into the back of his mind, unwilling to deal with them now. Theo hadn't even tried to converse with him today, for which Harry was grateful. When he arrived in Dumbledore's office, he was fully prepared to leave if he had to, but found that Dumbledore merely wanted to show him the memory of when he first met Tom Riddle. Afterwards, he let Harry go, reminding him that he had detention tomorrow night and the following night with Hagrid.

Detention with Hagrid turned out to be exactly as Dumbledore had said it would be: the man wanted to talk to Harry about what had happened, in particular about his use of the word "Mudblood". He didn't seem mad, but concerned and he did his best to be understanding as Harry explained the story for another time. By the end, he was apologizing for the Marauders' behavior (Harry said it wasn't his place to apologize for them) and telling Harry that he was glad he had such devoted friends in Slytherin. Being reminded about what the Slytherins had done for him, Harry realized he'd been a bit of a prat to them and the following day set about thanking each of them personally, even Theodore.

"Surprised you're talking to me." Theo responded coolly as they stood alone in a corridor. "Thought you were mad at me."

"I am." Harry whispered. "I am a lot of things at you right now."

"Well, considering your emotions tend to rule your thinking..."

"And what's this then?" Harry motioned towards Theo's wrist, which was hidden beneath his the sleeve of his robe. "That can't be logic."

Theodore stiffened and drew his arm a fraction back. "Now you want to talk about it?"

"To be honest, I don't ever want to talk about it." Harry couldn't keep the emotion from entering his voice. "I never thought I'd have to talk about something like this. I'd much rather face a dragon or...or You-Know-Who than deal with this!"

"If it means so little..."

"It means too much." Harry snapped. "I don't know how...I don't know what to feel right now. I don't know how to handle this. You have no idea...I...this is ridiculous."

"Is it really?" Theo's tone had been cold.

"Not in that sense!" Harry amended with a gasp. "How did you think I'd react to seeing that? Did you think I was going to be okay with it? Did you think I was going to say, 'Oh, well, that's your choice. Keep h-hur...keep doing it. It doesn't bother me.' What kind of a heartless..."

"Didn't think you'd see, to be honest. Didn't want you to."

"If you didn't want me to see it than you shouldn't have done it!"

Theodore's eyes glinted with sudden malice. "Selfish as always, Potter."

"Oh, you think I'm being selfish?" Harry gaped at his friend. "That me not wanting you to...to do that to yourself is me being selfish?"

"Are acting as if this is against you."

"You think it isn't?" His voice had risen and with it the anxiety began to show. "You think that doing that isn't an act against me? What the bloody HELL?"

"Harry..."

"YOU DON'T GET IT, DO YOU?" Harry shouted. "I LOVE YOU AND YOU THINK THAT DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT WILL JUST ROLL OFF MY SHOULDERS? I AM NOT YOUR FATHER!"

Theo was staring at the ground and Harry was about to start talking again when they were interrupted.

"For the love of peace and quiet, what is this shouting about?" Snape was walking down the corridor towards them, looking incensed, but this look disappeared the moment he saw them. "Oh, fantastic. You two are fighting again."

"Will take it someplace else." Theodore replied calmly.

"Please, do." Snape snarled and with his wand spelled a door open. They slipped inside and the door shut.

Silence rang between them and Harry was nervous to break it, but knew it'd have to be him who spoke first.

"Why?" He croaked.

"You wouldn't understand."

"You don't know that."

"Maybe I do." Theodore's look was chilling. "It's not something you'd understand."

"Than at least tell me why, so I know."

"I can't." Theodore shrugged. "Wouldn't know how to explain it."

Harry sat down, legs numb and head spinning. "This isn't fair."

"To whom?"

"To either of us." Harry croaked. "Is it my fault?"

"No."

"Than whose?"

"Does it have to be anyone's?"

Harry looked at Theodore suddenly at a complete loss. Theo, initially startled by the look he was given, composed himself and moved to sit beside Harry on the bench, an arm resting around the shorter Slytherin in what Harry was sure meant to in comfort, even though it still felt oddly cold.

"It won't happen again." Theodore whispered in what sounded like his first promise. "Was a mistake. I'm sorry."

So much relief flooded Harry that he could feel the tears edging over his eyelids before he even knew he was about to cry. Not wanting Theodore to see, he turned into the other boy's chest and hid his face there. Theodore, awkwardly, embraced him, stroking his back reassuringly. They stayed like this for an immeasurable amount of time, Harry feeling weaker and more helpless than he had ever felt in his whole life.

When they broke from the embrace, they didn't say anything, just gave insecure smiles and left the classroom to continue their day.

A few days later, Theodore's bandage disappeared, replaced by tight long sleeves, no doubt to cover up the remnants of what he'd done. Harry didn't bring it up again.

**And this took a really long time to write. I was distracted...by puppies :D I might be getting one! Wish me luck!**


	61. Chapter 61

**Well, here we go :) **

Things had settled into a tidbit of normal over the next few days as Theodore and Harry hung out like they normally did and that weekend found the Slytherins of his year enjoying a Hogsmeade visit without any of the other Houses. Oh, they all knew the other Houses were fuming over this, thinking that Snape had probably lied to Dumbledore, who was growing senile in his old age. They had heard the whispers throughout the week about how Dumbledore believed the Slytherins had done some sort of heroic deed defending the Chosen One and had no idea this Golden Boy had cursed Katie Bell all the way to St. Mungo's, but the Slytherins didn't care. While their own House was a bit bummed they weren't ALL going to Hogsmeade, they were glad to see some sweet justice against the other Houses. Those who had attacked Harry were all spending their weekend in the Great Hall writing Harry apology letters, which made Harry quite happy as he knew apologizing to _him_, no matter how fake, would be torture, especially to the Gryffindors and most especially to Ronald.

Theodore and Harry found themselves in Honeyduke's like last time, only there was just them and an old couple. Somehow, they managed to find themselves right where they were the time before when Harry had seen the bandage. His eyes flicked down to Theodore's wrist as these thoughts flooded his mind.

"Nothing." Theo held up his arm to show Harry. "Told you it was a mistake. Won't be doing it again."

"You better not." Harry sighed and glanced out the window to see Draco, who looked like he would really rather be anywhere else, walking with Pansy.

"Want to check out the Shrieking Shack?"

"Sure." Harry shrugged and they left the store to head off towards the Shrieking Shack.

They weren't even in sight of it when Theodore stopped Harry.

"You said you wanted to run more this year." Theo gave Harry a wry smile. "Perfect weather, don't you think? Not too windy."

Harry grinned back. "All right."

In no time at all he was swooping around through the air as below him a small water deer bounded through heaps of snow and weaved between trees. Harry hadn't felt this liberated in a long time. The castle, with all his waiting schoolwork and lessons with Snape and Dumbledore and the Quidditch Pitch, seemed miles away and all that surrounded him was crisp air that felt like fire with each breath. He dove down through the sky, zipped past Theodore's ear, and dodged trees as he came across them.

Then he saw the dark creature bounding his direction and he shot skyward in an attempt to avoid it. The thestral gave a bellow of annoyance at missing its prey and Harry, having narrowly escaped landed not far away and returned to his normal self. There was a long moment where the thestral stared at him and then, as if comprehending what it'd seen, gave a nod of its head to him and turned to walk away.

Breathing out heavily, Harry walked until he found Theodore still high-stepping over waves of snow. Harry stopped to grin at him.

"You know, it fits your personality just great, but size...not at all."

Theodore just walked past Harry and started to go down a small hill when the snow gave way and slid him all the way down into the cold water of a small stream. He seemed extremely ruffled after that, not wanting to return to his human form as his clothes would be wet, so he instead found himself curled up in Harry's arms as they made their way back to Hogsmeade, Harry laughing the entire time.

As he set Theodore down in the warmth of the Three Broomsticks, the deer raised his head, ears twitching, and touched his nose to Harry's. It was a moment that seemed to last hours as they stared at each other, Harry in shock and the water deer in wide bright-eyed cuteness, and then Theodore turned his head once more, gave his body a little shake and bounded over to skid to a stop in front of the fire. Here, he curled up and remained there while witches and wizards gave him double-takes for the rest of the hour. Harry ordered two warm butterbeers and took a seat at a table near to him and contemplated what had just happened.

He understood exactly what it meant. While an Animagus, a person's thoughts became simplified, more animal-like, and, therefore, actions became all the more true. Deer were solitairy animals and normally flighty, but they were also loving and affectionate to their own kind. If Theodore was showing Harry affection of any kind while in his Animagus form, this meant only one thing...

Theodore morphed back into human form and took a seat across from Harry, grabbing at the waiting butterbeer, but Harry pulled it back and away from him.

"Hey..." Theo gave Harry a quick glare. "Give it to me."

"Kiss me." Harry ordered.

"No."

"You did when we got in here."

"That wasn't..." Theo's face began to redden and he cussed profusely under his breath. "Don't know what that was. Wasn't a kiss though."

"Kiss me."

"Will you give me my drink and never ask me to again?" Theodore asked, his eyes growing malignant.

"Not the second half of that." Harry muttered.

"Is this how you want our first kiss to be?" Theodore questioned now. "Over a butterbeer and a threat?"

"N-no..." Harry mumbled, feeling suddenly sheepish.

"Than give me my butterbeer and stop asking."

Resigning, Harry passed over the butterbeer and didn't bring the topic up again.

* * *

The day before their first match (Slytherin versus Gryffindor) they had the worst luck. Blaise, was hit in the head with a Bludger and Malfoy reported sick. They had no choice but to play Tracey and Pansy in their stead, neither of whom had much training and the latter of whom wasn't any good. No one else, however, was willing to play as no one else wanted to be the reason why they lost. It didn't seem to matter: Ronald was playing up to his greatest standard and Ginny was one mean Chaser, bashing against Tracey and Pansy and Rachel as if she was playing bumper cars with them. Dean and Seamus, also Chasers, weren't any nicer and within minutes of the game starting Tracey had a black eye and Pansy was having a hard time keeping hold of her broom while holding her injured arm up to her side. Rachel was the only Chaser who didn't seem down for the count. After doing such damage to the Slytherin Chasers, the Gryffindor Team decided it was time to take out the Keeper and McLaggen hit a bludger that knocked Urquhart off his broom and out of the rest of the game. Without a Keeper and with two of the chasers in dire states, the Slytherins had no chance of stopping the Gryffindors from scoring over and over again. Goyle and Harper, beaters, were doing their best to get revenge, but after Goyle threw his bat at Jimmy Peakes, he was tossed out of the game leaving the Slytherins one short of a full team. Harry's only plus was that the Gryffindor Seeker, Demelza Robins, was lousy and he managed to catch the Snitch before her just as Gryffindor scored enough points to still win the game.

Irate, he and the Slytherins spent that night thinking up new hexes to cast at the Gryffindor Team, if only out of spite.

As Christmas drew nearer, Harry began to see less and less of Theodore, who was more than certainly biting off more than he could chew. Several times after class, he was called to his teacher's desks while Harry waited for him at the door, catching tidbits of the conversations.

"...should really consider dropping..."

"...you're handling too much at once..."

"...not in all my years teaching have I ever seen a student..."

"...it is a foolish attempt and you're only going to regret it..."

Theodore didn't heed these warnings and continued to work himself to the bone studying, often spending entire weeks not sleeping in his bed because he'd passed out in the dorm room.

Meanwhile, Harry was getting pressure from Slughorn to attend his Christmas party, which Harry was finding nearly impossible to escape from. Worse, he had to invite someone and, as the one person he wanted to invite didn't seem to want any connection of implied "dating" with Harry, things were getting more stressful.

"You won't go with me?" Harry clarified with Theodore one more time, which would be the sixth time that day.

"No."

They were in the library, whispering and trying to get through some homework.

"Than who am I supposed to go with?"

"Terry Boot not an option anymore?"

Harry pulled a face and rested his forehead on the table. "I can't believe I kissed him..."

"Don't talk about it." Theo growled.

"You brought him up!"

"Anyways," Theo moved on quickly. "Just take Tracey or someone. They'll go and will understand it's just as friends."

"Right..." Harry mumbled.

As they left the library, he was surprised to run into a young blushing Hufflepuff girl who passed him a huge container of chocolates before rushing off. Theodore raised an eyebrow and then advised, "Wouldn't eat those."

"I wasn't planning on it." Harry rolled his eyes and they went on to their Common Room.

* * *

The Christmas party was that night and Harry hadn't invited anyone yet. He began to think hurriedly about who he wanted to invite and who would be best to when he ran straight into Luna Lovegood. Something overtook him and he invited her as a friend and he was shocked that she not only said yes, but seemed actually thrilled about going with him.

Back in the Common Room, he told Theodore who he had invited and the taller Slytherin boy dropped his quill in his shock.

"You invited Loony Lovegood?"

"Don't call her that, please." Harry grumbled. "And, yes, I did. She's my friend and she's nice."

"Didn't know you were into Blood Traitors." Theo scoffed, snatching up his quill and beginning to scribble fierociously away on his parchment.

"You know if you're going to complain about who I pick then you should have said yes when I invited you." Harry stood hastily and went upstairs to change. By the time he got back down, Theodore was gone.

The party was as terrible as Harry had expected it to be. He felt like he was playing hot potato, only he was the potato being tossed from one person to the next.

Then Slughorn grabbed hold of the one person Harry hoped would save him.

"Stop skulking and come and join us, Severus." Slughorn seemed to pull Snape out of nowhere and trapped him there with an arm clasped tightly around his shoulders. "I was talking about Harry's exceptional potion-making! Some credit must go to you, of course, you taught him for five years!"

"Yes, Potter has always shown an aptitude in the subject." Snape's features were blank, but his eyes showed Harry his true emotions: he wanted to be anywhere but here right now.

"Well, then it _is_ a natural ability, like I suspected!" Slughorn laughed merrily. "You should have seen what he gave me, first lesson, Draught of Living Death...never had a student produce finer on a first attempt, I don't think even you, Severus..."

The look that had entered Snape's eyes was more than interest: it was suspicion, and the last thing Harry needed was for Snape to figure out was that Harry had been cheating. His emotions drained out of him and his thoughts blanked as he looked directly in Snape's eyes, willing him to see the lies there. Snape either didn't believe the lie or never performed Legilimens as he merely said, "Really?" to Slughorn's compliment of Harry.

The conversation veered off to Harry's desire to become an Auror and Luna told Harry how she believed this was a terrible idea as the Aurors were, according to the Quibbler, trying to overthrow the Ministry with Dark Magic and gum disease. He was thankful for this as no one seemed to know how to respond to what she'd said and merely moved on.

Then Draco Malfoy was dragged in by Filch, apparently trying to crash the party. Slughorn didn't seem the least bit fazed by this and let Draco stay, but Snape had thought otherwise and demanded a word with Draco. Harry sighed, rolled his eyes at this, and tracked down Zabini to chat. It wasn't until Blaise mentioned how it was suspicious of Draco to try to crash the party that Harry realized he should have followed the two out, but it was too late now.

He returned that night to the Common Room to find Theodore asleep in a chair, one arm over his stomach, the other outstretched to the side with a quill dangling from it. Carefully, Harry approached him, removing a blanket from one of the couches and gently draping it over him. His eyes washed over the sleeping Theodore, who didn't seem nearly as suspicious of the world asleep like this. Just as cautiously as before, Harry reached down to pull the quill from Theo's hand and noticed that the other boy wasn't wearing the tight long sleeves he normally did. Heart beginning to race, Harry knelt down and slowly edged the sleeve up the other boy's arm, checking to make sure his friend was holding to his promise. Something odd caught his attention and he edged the sleeve up higher only to let it go instantly and nearly fall down with surprise.

The room was buzzing, but there was nothing there to make that sound. His head was spinning and his heart felt like it had exploded in his chest. He stood and dropped the quill on the table with Theodore's books before bolting upstairs and hiding under his blankets.

He didn't sleep that night as the image burned on the inside of his eyelids.

Theodore had the Dark Mark.

**And I'll post more soon :D **


	62. Chapter 62

**:D **

It was the first time ever that Harry was glad to be going to visit the Weasleys, on Dumbledore's orders, of course. He didn't want to be at Hogwarts right now where Theodore was, while the feelings of betrayal played through his heart and mind. In all honesty, though, knowing it was the Dark Mark Theodore had been hiding and not self-harm didn't affect Harry nearly as badly as he expected it too. As he helped around the Weasley kitchen in preparation for dinner, he realized he had always expected this to happen. Theodore would undoubtedly join the Dark Lord's side and with it he would take the Mark. Of course, he wouldn't have wanted Harry to see and had taken to wearing a bandage to cover this up, though had not expected it to have that kind of an impact on Harry.

_"It won't happen again. Was a mistake. I'm sorry."_

Harry recalled Theo's words and wondered if they were perhaps a hint of Theodore's intentions. Had he turned to the Dark Lord then realized after joining he had made a mistake in doing so? At least, his words made some sense. Considering the Dark Mark could only be applied once, clearly "it wouldn't happen again". Did it upset Theodore that he had taken the Mark? Did he not want to? He'd apologized, but had it been a lie?

Dinner passed. Sirius, who was currently living at the Weasleys since his discharge from St. Mungo's, Lupin, and Tonks were there as well along with Bill, the twins, and Fleur Delacour, who apparently was dating or engaged or something to Bill. It was long after everyone had gone to bed when Harry, having difficulty sleeping, walked down to get a drink and heard voices in the living room. Peeking inside, he noticed Tonks and Sirius chatting.

"I'm sorry, Tonks, but no." Sirius mumbled, cheeks appearing red in the light from the fire.

"The distance between us is far enough." Tonks was red too. "I don't care if we're almost cousins."

"We are cousins."

"Barely!" She moved closer to him. "I...I've never wanted to be with someone like I've wanted to be with you."

"There are too many cousin to cousin marriages on the Black tree." Sirius grumbled.

"Ah, but my mother is no longer on the tree!" Tonks gleefully put in. "So then..."

"No..." Sirius shifted a little away from Tonks, but she moved closer still.

"Please." She mumbled, eyes transfixed on Sirius' face.

"I...this is a joke. You can't mean what you're saying."

Mumbling a spell, Tonks cast with her wand a silvery wisp, which morphed into a dog, almost identical to Sirius' Animagus form. "This isn't a joke."

"Tonks..." Sirius started again, but his mouth was soon covered by Tonks' lips.

Eyebrows almost flying off his face in surprise, Harry turned away from the scene and pressed his back againt the wall only to find that Lupin was standing there staring at him with a small smile on his face. He motioned to the back door (the living room was beginning to fill with suggestive sounds) and Harry quickly followed him out. He gagged the moment the fresh air hit him and started to chuckle despite the feelings warring around in his head.

"I didn't expect that." Harry laughed as they walked together around the edges of the Burrow.

"Oh, well, you weren't around much when they're together." Lupin was smiling. "It was a bit...expected...for the rest of us. To be honest, I'm quite happy for them both. It's something I will never find for myself."

Harry furrowed his brows and looked at the man. "Someone like you? You're one of the nicest people I know. I'm sure you'll get together with someone."

Lupin gave Harry an appreciative smile, but he noticed how the man's eyes grew sadder. "I'm not as optimistic about it as you are, Harry."

Not knowing how to reply to this, Harry chose not to.

"So, word around the house is that you might be seeing some young lady named Luna Lovegood? I believe she was one of those who accompanied you to the Ministry last year."

"We just went to a party together." He started then clarified, "_As friends only_."

"Nothing wrong with that." Lupin smiled weakly. "And so I take it you're not currently interested in anyone?"

"I am, but he doesn't like me...or doesn't want to date me." Harry shrugged and then mumbled. "Theodore."

"Ah, young Mr. Nott." Lupin didn't seem the least bit upset by this confession. Harry figured Lupin was in general a more accepting person that Sirius, who would have thrown a fit at discovering this. "I don't recall much about him aside from the fact he was brilliant in school and worked hard. I believe he also tended to overtax himself."

"He's a bit of an overachiever, like Granger, but...worse."

"Yes, I imagine so." Lupin nodded. "I also remember him being a bit dark when he stayed at Grimmauld Place last year."

"We share that in common."

"Well, a little, yes." Lupin remained placid. "He was also at the Ministry, right?"

"Yes."

"That's fairly amazing, really." Lupin smiled at Harry. "For him to join up on your side against his father and the other Death Eaters. That shows how much he agrees with you."

Harry, having immediately figured out that Dumbledore had not told the Order how Theodore had originally been working for his father, didn't bother correcting Lupin and the two continued their conversation on to other topics. Finally, they returned home. The next day the Minister (how Scrimgeour had remained in office was well beyond Harry's imagination) and Percy arrived and it appeared as if the Minister wanted to talk to Harry. Harry did talk with him, but as soon as he found out that the Minister wanted to use Harry as an advertising tool to make the Ministry of Magic look better, he reproached him and left.

* * *

A few days later brought Harry back to Hogwarts and into the dungeons to find Theodore in the Slytherin Common Room, busying himself with homework. From the look of him, he probably hadn't even taken time off to celebrate Christmas. Harry, trying to pretend everything was fine, plopped down beside him and rested his head back on the chair.

"How was Christmas with the Weasels?" Theo asked as he continued to scribble.

"Terrible." Harry muttered. "How was it here?"

"Quiet."

"Sounds better than terrible."

"I guess."

Harry watched the other Slytherins clearing out of the Common Room and it didn't take long for them to be alone.

"Date me."

"No." Theodore sounded exasperated.

"I know your secret, so date me."

There was a long silence as Theodore's quill stopped moving and his breathing became incredibly shallow. He was clearly thinking things through.

"What secret?" He finally asked.

"The one on your arm." Harry answered, eying his friend.

The taller Slytherin jerked as if he'd been smacked by Harry and he gave the other boy a stunned and apprehensive look.

"What on my arm?"

"Don't try that." Harry's eyes betrayed how unamused he was. "Do you really want me to say it outloud?"

Theodore simply stared at him, showing more shock and emotion on his face than Harry had ever seen.

"The Dark Mark." Harry stated in a hiss. "The one on _your_ left arm."

The taller Slytherin stood and looked about to leave, but then his eyes rested on Harry and he started to speak very quickly. "You saw it? You looked? When? How long have you known? Why would you look? What gave you the right? More high and righteous Potter! Going to tell Snape? Or Dumbledore? Going to rat me out? Going to...to..." His anger, which had been rising, was suddenly dropping from his features and his eyes, filled with wonder, widened. "You want to date me? Still? Even after learning what I am and who I serve?"

Harry gave a sure nod. "Yes. I do."

"No." Theodore grabbed at his books, slamming them shut and cramming them into his bag. Several rolls of parchment were heard tearing as he started to pack up his things. "Absolutely not."

"I actually wasn't asking." Harry's tone was still icy. "I told you already: I know your secret, so date me."

Theodore froze as these words hit him and his breathing was so shallow it barely looked like he was.

"You're...blackmailing me?" He whispered at long last.

"Yes." Harry didn't even flinch, didn't even feel a shred of remorse. "You blackmailed me to be friends and now I am blackmailing you to be more. I think this is just."

A small smirk came to Theodore's lips and he threw his quill and ink bottle in his bag before facing Harry. "Fine. Will date you."

"Good." Harry stood up and held out a small wrapped package. "I forgot to give this to you before I left."

Theodore took the package and opened it to find a bottle of invisible ink and a Revealer to accompany it. This made Theodore almost smile. "Thanks."

"Of course." Harry grinned and then produced a notebook. "I got this last minute, so it's not wrapped. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Theodore took it and inspected the leather cover with its engraved details of the Slytherin House Emblem. "Nice."

"Well, it's sort of nice." Harry shrugged. "I had to put the emblem on myself."

"Very well done."

"Yeah." Harry could feel his cheeks reddening. "Anyways..."

"Well," Theodore pulled out a note. "Didn't get you anything because I was...well...okay, I did get you something, but I threw it away. This is a note from Dumbledore for you...asked me to deliver it...and I think I should write you an "I owe you"."

Harry laughed lightly. "Nah. It's all good...of course, you could just kiss me. That would be a great present."

Theodore hesitated and then, to Harry surprise, set aside his gifts. Taking a single step forward put Theodore right up to Harry and Harry was reminded instantly just how tall his friend was. His neck kind of hurt looking up at the other, but his heart was throbbing and his mind was spinning too much to focus on this seemingly miniscule pain. He could feel his friend's heat radiating from his body and smell potion ingredients and parchment coming from his robes. His eyes were on Theodore's and this close he could see the jets of green, like sparks from a wand, mingled in with the azure and cobalt. He felt more than saw Theodore begin to lean forward and Harry found his arms latching onto Theo's robes to steady himself as he realized he wasn't really breathing and the spinning of his mind was caused from lack of oxygen to his brain. He gasped, unintentionally, for breath as Theo's lips drew closer and the taller Slytherin paused, even more uncertain than he had been moments before.

Harry became instantly aware that it would have to be him to close the distance because now Theodore was thinking about it and second-guessing and would definitely come to the conclusino that he shouldn't. He tightened his hold on Theo's robes, willed away the butterflies in his stomach, and...

"Get a room, will you two?"

They were feet away from each other before they even knew who'd spoken.

"Thanks a ton, Malfoy." Harry snarled, glaring at the blond.

"Yeah?" Malfoy walked across the Common Room and up the stairs to the dorm without another word.

Harry turned back to Theodore, but the other was unpacking his books and parchment and settling down to study. The Common Room was filling again with other students and Harry, annoyed with how things had ended, plopped down to start working on homework as well.

**:D Heheheheheh**


	63. Chapter 63

**Nuuma veiilae: exsfao a xwiisaden, yiif xiy damnenova. (Just another saying from my language. :D) **

After Harry's meeting with Dumbledore, he more than ever wished he had a friend to confide in. He had no idea what a Horcrux was and, worse, no idea how to persuade Slughorn to give up the information. He didn't have the charm of young Tom Riddle. He didn't know how to seduce or persuade others. He had barely managed to get Theodore to date him and it had taken blackmail to accomplish this...

...now that he was thinking about Theodore, he quite forgot Slughorn and gazed across the classroom over at his friend...his boyfriend...

They hadn't really discussed being together. It wasn't really any different than being friends except now they could kiss and hold each other and...more...if they ever lasted that long. He really wanted to say they were dating now, but it really didn't feel different, even in the slightest.

He was so preoccupied with these thoughts that he hadn't heard a word that Slughorn had said about Golgalott's Third Law about antidotes and, when he read the book, found he didn't understand it in the least. Gathering a poison, he stalked over to Theodore and set up is cauldron beside him.

"I am lost." Harry muttered under his breath.

"Well, than you shouldn't have been staring over at me with a rather braindead expression." Theodore gave him a reprimanding look as pink flushed up onto Harry's face.

"You should just be glad I was staring at you." Harry growled, opening his book.

"Well, maybe the Prince will have given you a hint."

"Doubt it..." He was right as it seemed the Prince fully understood exactly what book said. He began flipping through the pages, looking for anything helpful, and found it finally: _Just shove a bezoar doesn their throats_.

A flashback took him to his first potion lesson with Snape as the man had picked on several of the terrified Gryffindors with questions that hadn't even been covered in their book. His mouth dropped, eyes gazing at the handwriting which was becoming all the more familiar.

"Snape..." He whispered and Theodore turned to look at him.

"What?"

"N-nothing."

Harry walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bezoar before returning to his cauldron and pretended to work on it. Theodore, it seemed, while understanding the concept, continued to struggle through it. For his part, feeling a bit vindictive Theodore wasn't going to help Harry understand the concept, Harry didn't feel like being very helpful. It paid off in the end, using a bezoar as Slughorn had thought it rather brave and gave Harry ten points for "sheer cheek."

Seeing an opportunity to talk to Slughorn, Harry told Theodore he was going to stay behind to grasp the understanding of the Third Rule (Theo just nodded, infuriated that Harry had managed to best him in Potions again and with hardly any work) and waited there until everyone had gone. He did not chose the correct wording, he later realized. He and Slughorn had started the conversation almost exactly as Slughorn and Voldemort had and he had been thrown out of the classroom rather quickly and without much time to argue.

Theodore and Harry didn't talk for a whole two days after this potions class because of how irritated Theo was at Harry and Harry swore Slughorn was never going to like him again, but as Harry didn't bring up the topic, he reverted to his normal excitement over Harry's potion skills.

Finally on speaking terms with Theo once more, Harry pointed out his discovery.

"This is Snape's handwriting." Harry told him. "Look. I swore I'd seen it before...I just...it's not as certain as it is now. See how spidery it looks?"

"Knew it was Snape's."

Harry's mouth dropped. "You knew and you didn't bother to tell me?"

Theodore shrugged. "Know how much you like a good adventure."

"You little prat!" Harry smacked him with the book and then gave a chuckle. "I can't believe you!"

"Well, you did enjoy solving the riddle, didn't you?"

"Of course." Harry snorted, opening the book and staring at its contents once more. "I wonder if I should tell him."

"Would be a good idea."

Harry's eyes narrowed at this and he looked straight at Theodore. "You want it taken away, you git."

Theo twitched a smile. "How'd you know?"

"Because you accepted the idea to quickly." He smacked the taller boy with the book again and then stowed it away. "Best not tell Snape, huh?"

Seeming resigned to the fact that Harry was going to continue the book, Theodore agreed with a sigh.

February arrived quicker than either expected and they had gone to the Great Hall to take their Apparation lessons. This was relatively unexciting, except for when Susan Bones splinched herself, and basically unsatisfying as not even Theodore had managed to do it in this first lesson. As they started down into the dungeons, Draco suddenly grabbed them.

"Hey." He seemed incredibly nervous, but spoke anyways, "Look. I need lookouts. I know this is crazy and I can't tell you what I'm up to, but...you two mind?"

"Not really." Theodore replied casually. "As long as I can continue to study."

"I don't care."

"What about Goyle and Crabbe?" Harry asked.

"They're getting a bit mutinous." Draco admitted.

"Most blokes would if you were having them use Polyjuice Potion to turn into girls." Theodore pointed out to a very stunned Draco. "It messes with their idea of their manliness."

Draco gave a weak laugh. "So, Potter, are you in?"

"On the condition you stop calling me 'Potter'." Harry replied dryly. "If I'm going to be a lookout while you're up to nefarious deeds, I think we should be on a first name basis."

"Fine." Draco rolled his eyes. "Thank you...Theo...H-Harry."

"Are we going to have to use Polyjuice Potion?" Theodore asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Draco nodded. "People know you're hang out spots and Potter gets hexed too often."

"Not my fault." Harry grumbled.

"And, worse, I suspect the Weasel King knows something because he's been following me around."

"Hang on." Theodore suddenly seemed apprehensive. "Weasel has this map of Hogwarts that shows you names of people. Can't use Polyjuice Potion because the names would still show up and he'd know it was us. Last thing we need is more fuel to his fire."

"But..."

"We need to get that map." Harry told Draco. "One of the Marauders has it."

"If Neville has it..." Draco started, but Theodore interrupted.

"No. Don't trust him with it anymore. Kept losing it, the dunderheaded idiot."

"Blood traitor too." Draco made a scathing noise. "Fine, but at least that narrows it down. One of the other morons is using it. I'll pay you to get that map and to be my lookouts."

"Better pay high, Draco." Harry gave a devilish grin. "Since you're not telling us what it is you're up to."

Seeming as if this didn't bother him in the least, Draco made plans to get the map before the next Hogsmeade visit and then they split.

The next day, Harry told Blaise all about what he'd been told.

"So he needs a lookout for something he's up to?" Blaise frowned. "And you actually said 'yes' to helping him?"

"What better way to find out than to be close to the action?" Harry asked wryly. "Anyways, I'm still telling you what I'm discovering, so doesn't that state my side well enough."

Blaise contemplated this and then seemed to agree that this plan was fine.

"I want a full report."

"Sir, yes, sir." Harry mocked a salute, but this only left Zabini, a pureblood and complete moron to Muggles, quite confused. "Right...anyways...I'll tell you what I learn as it comes. Wish me luck."

"All the luck in the world."

**The above translates to: "Wild wind: free and untamed, it cannot be broken." **


	64. Chapter 64

**"Len vsvaniit dan." I love the word "vsvaniit", but it is such a suggestive word, especially in this sentence. :D**

Harry sat with Theodore inside the dorm room contemplating how to get the map while Draco, enjoying a box of chocolates, mulled over whatever it was he was supposed to be doing while they were looking out.

"I don't think that Mudblood has it right now." Harry, who was now using the term (among others) without even flinching or feeling a tinge of remorse, told Theodore as they hung out on the latter's bed. "This leaves the half-blood and that Blood Traitor Weasel."

Theodore sat up suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, eying him worriedly.

"Forgot to get something from Professor Flitwick." He abruptly was striding quickly from the room. "Will catch up with you later."

"You're working yourself into an old senile man faster than you should be!" Harry hollered after him and turned to see if Draco had found what he'd said amusing only to see that Malfoy looked...dazed.

"You there, Malfoy?"

"Huh?" He gave Harry a dumb look and then nodded. "Y-yeah..."

"Okay..." Harry looked at him suspiciously, but moved on. "Hey, you know, we should go down and get lunch. It's about that time."

"I'm not really hungry." Malfoy replied slowly.

"Well, it looks like you ate half a box full of chocolates."

"Yeah..." Malfoy seemed as if he was in another world. "But...they were so good."

"Chocolate tends to be pretty tasty." Harry shrugged, eying the box that was looking a little familiar. "Kind of got put off it a little after third year...but...were'd you get those chocolates from anyways?"

"It doesn't matter..." Malfoy said dreamily and then burst. "Harry, I can't take it!"

Caught off guard all Harry could do was sputter, "W-what?"

"I can't stop thinking about her!"

Harry's mouth dropped, recalling the time he'd seen Draco with Pansy in Hogsmeade when he had looked like he wanted to be anywhere, but there with her.

"Okay...but this shouldn't throw you off breakfast..."

"I don't think she knows I exist." Draco sat down on his bed and grabbed his pillow to hug it, cheeks flushed and eyes wide.

"Well, you two have been dating for most of this year now, so I'm pretty sure she knows you exist."

Draco gave him a stunned look. "Who are you talking about?"

Harry's expression couldn't get any more stunned. "Who are _you_ talking about?"

A smile spread across Draco's face in pure rapture. "Laura Madley."

The stutter of words exploded from Harry's mouth, "That Hufflepuff girl? I'm surprised you even know her name! She's a Mudblood and her friends are all Blood Traitors and..."

"Don't you talk about her like that!" Draco jumped to his feet and threw the pillow at Harry so hard he nearly fell over. "I love her!"

Harry, stunned, had only a moment's time before Draco came running at him with his fist drawing up to punch him. He ducked down and dove to the side and the drew out his wand and pointed it at Draco. In the same moment he caught sight of the chocolates again and realized with horror and wonder that Malfoy had eaten the spiked chocolates from the Hufflepuff.

"Wait!" Harry held up his hands. "Wait! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that!"

Draco stopped trying to attack him. "Really?"

"Yes." Harry was glad love potions seemed to make people a little dimmer. "Yes...you know...I know you don't really know her, but..."

"Do you?" Draco asked hopefully, rushing up to him so he was only a hair's breadth away. Harry staggered backwards, shocked by the close proximety. "Can you inroduce us?"

"Y-yes." Harry tried to compose himself. "Yes. I can. Follow me."

Looking absolutely elated with this, Draco began to follow Harry out of the dorm and through the castle. "Where are we going?"

"To Slughorn's office."

"Why would Laura be there?"

"She has extra potion classes with him."

"I wonder if he'd let me take them with her if I asked..." Draco murmured, starry-eyed.

They were halfway to Slughorn's rooms when they ran into Theodore who gave Draco's dreamy expression the most bizarre of looks.

"Love potion." Harry muttered under his breath. "Come on, Draco."

"To see Laura, right?" Draco asked excitedly.

"Yes, to see Laura." Harry grinned at Theodore, who seemed absolutely gleeful.

"Where are you really taking him?" Theo whispered into Harry's ear and the shorter Slytherin didn't miss the thrill in his voice.

"To see Slughorn." Harry responded in a hush.

"Can't we toy with him a little longer?"

"No..." Harry laughed uneasily. "Look. He'd never forgive us."

"Don't much fancy being turned into a girl for whatever it is he's up to." Theodore glanced back at Draco and snickered. "And this is too good to pass up!"

Harry laughed louder than he should have and Draco instantly was upon them, asking if they'd share the joke.

"Oh, it's an inside joke." Harry told him. "Sorry."

Pouting, Draco crossed his arms, but was quickly uplifted when Theo reminded him they were going to see Laura.

"I don't know what to say to her." Draco looked over his robes. "Do I look all right? Do you think she'll like me? I hope she likes me! What if she doesn't? If she doesn't I think I'll just pitch myself over the top of the Astronomy Tower."

"We'd miss you." Harry told him with a smile towards Theodore, who just seemed beside himself with amusement and glee.

They arrived at Slughorn's quarters and, after several knocks on his door, he finally answered.

"Harry, this is very early for a call...I generally sleep late on a Saturday..."

"Professor," Harry spoke as quietly as he could, while Theodore distracted Draco by pretending to ready him for meeting Laura. "I'm really sorry to disturb you, but my friend Draco's swallowed a love potion by mistake. You couldn't make him an antidote, could you? I'd take him to Madam Pomfrey, but we're not supposed to have anything from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and, you know...awkward questions..."

"I'd have thought you could have whipped him up a remedy, Harry, an expert potioneer like you?"

"Uh...well, I've never mixed an antidote for a love potion, sir, and by the time I get it right, Draco might've done something serious..."

Draco began to try to shove past Harry. "I can't see her, Harry...is he hiding her?"

"Was this potion within date?" Slughorn eyed Draco with interest. "They can strengthen, you know, the longer they're kept."

"Would explain a lot." Theodore sniggered.

"It's for a Muggle-born Hufflepuff girl." Harry tried. "And Draco is very keen on blood and House affiliation. You can imagine the embarrassment, sir..."

"Oh, all right, come in, then, come in." Slughorn stepped aside for them. "I've got the necessary here in my bag, it's not a difficult antidote..."

Draco rushed past Slughorn, but tripped over the man's foot and toppled rather comically onto the floor, much to the amusement of everyone there, in particular Theodore, who was crouching on the floor with his hands clapped over his mouth and straining to keep the fit of laughter from bursting out. Apparently Draco drugged up on a love potion was the funniest thing the boy had ever seen in his entire life. It was no wonder he had wanted to share it.

Yanking himself to his feet, Draco, righted his robes and looked around bewildered. "She didn't see that, did she?"

"She's not here yet." Harry told him as Slughorn began to prepare the antidote.

"That's good." Draco looked immensely relieved. "How do I look?"

"Very handsome." Slughorn offered the boy a glass of clear liquid. "Now drink that up, it's a tonic for the nerves, keep you calm when she arrives, you know."

"Excellent." Draco chugged the antidote in only a few gulps and then beamed at them. Then, his smile vanished and he gave them the most horrified look, in particular the absolutely giddy-with-joy Theodore.

"Back to normal, then?" Harry grinned at Draco then turned to Slughorn, who was chuckling. "Thanks a lot, Professor."

"Don't mention it, m'boy, don't mention it." Slughorn helped Draco into a nearby chair. "Pick-me-up, that's what he needs." Slughorn began to going through his collection of drinks. "I've got butterbeer, I've got wine, I've got one last bottle of this oak-matured mead...hmm...meant to give that to Dumbledore for Christmas...ah, well..." He shrugged. "He can't miss what he's never had! Why don't we open it now and celebrate Mr. Malfoy's return to normal? Nothing like a fine spirit to chase away the pangs of disappointed love..."

He poured them each a glass and passed them out. "There you are then. Well, a very happy recovery to you, Draco..."

Everyone raised their glasses, but Theodore suddenly stopped Harry from drinking his and it was good too for abruptly Draco dropped his glass, started to rise from his chair and then collapsed, jerking uncontrollably with foam dribbling from his mouth and eyes bulging from their sockets.

"Professor!" Harry yelped. "Do something!"

But Slughorn was paralyzed by shock. "What...but..."

Harry was in Slughorn's potion kit before the man could sputter more and Theodore was beside Draco, trying to clear the foam away while telling Slughorn not to drink the mead. With bezoar in hand, Harry jumped back over to Draco and shoved it into Draco's mouth. A moment later and he was still.

**Translation: "I need you." **


	65. Chapter 65

**"taiim lu naxtuula." :D **

Harry sat on the outskirts of the lake with Theodore and gazed across the murky waters. Neither spoke as they sat there recalling this morning's events and Draco nearly dying from the poisoned mead. How many people had they been forced to tell? Dumbledore. Snape. Pomfrey. Narcissa Malfoy who had arrived a couple hours later after receiving word. They were tired of relaying the story, but Harry still had a question left unanswered.

"How'd you know?" Harry asked, eying Theodore.

"Could smell it." Theo explained with a casual shrug. "The moment I brought it up, I could smell the faint scent of the poison, nearly masked by the mead."

"Oh." Harry played with his robe and then gave a heavy sigh. "Well, not much to go about it, huh? Just looks like I'll have to sub Malfoy again this coming game."

"Yeah." Theo gave Harry a worried look. "Try not to get slaughtered this coming game. Don't think our House would forgive you if we lost to Hufflepuff."

"No...I can't imagine they would."

* * *

Finding someone to replace Malfoy had been nearly impossible as no one wanted to be in the same shoes as Tracey and Pansy had been, both of whom were still sulking over the last game. In the end, the only person willing was Crabbe and this turned out to be a terrible idea because Harry found himself waking up in the hospital wing in a bed next to Draco with bandages wrapped around his head.

"Ah, so pleasant of you to visit." Draco gave him a small smile.

"What happened?" Harry questioned, fingering the bandages.

"Cracked skull." Pomfrey explained as she came over. "Nothing to worry about, I mended it at once, but I'm keeping you in overnight. You shouldn't overexert yourself for a few hours."

"I don't want to stay here overnight." Harry sat up and tried to throw off his covers, but the medi-witch quickly wrestled him back into his bed. "I want to find Crabbe and kill him."

"I'm afraid that would come under the heading of 'overexertion'." She gave him a dark look. "You will stay here until I discharge you, Potter, or I shall call the headmaster."

She left the two alone and Harry, disgruntled, gave Draco a glare. "D'you know how much we lost by?"

"Be prepared to smother yourself with your pillow, Harry." Draco replied coyly. "You're not going to want to live after you hear. Of course, you'll only want to die because what the Slytherins will do to you for losing another match, especially against Hufflepuff of all things, is going to be much worse."

"Just give me the points." Harry sighed.

"Three hundred and twenty to sixty."

"Brilliant." Harry snarled. "Really brilliant! When I get hold of Crabbe..."

"You couldn't hold Crabbe." Draco told him calmly. "He's five times bigger than you. Besides...the Slytherins should have drowned him in the lake by now."

This didn't seem to be a satisfactory enough a punishment for Crabbe and the two began to discuss a better one until they went to sleep.

* * *

Harry had himself another meeting with Dumbledore and found himself under a disappointed look when Dumbledore learned that Harry had not acquired the memory. Then they continued through the story, which lead Harry to even more questions and made him want even more to have someone to confide in.

Pressured even more now to get the memory for Slughorn, Harry began to stress harder, going through Snape's old school book as if it would help him, and finally fleeing to Snape's office with hopes of a suggestion.

"What is it you need?"

"I need to get a memory from Slughorn for Dumbledore. I can't tell you anymore about it because I'm not sure I'm aloud to."

Snape's brow twitched, clearly irritated that Dumbledore didn't trust him enough with this task. "Well, I would have thought the answer to your predicament was clear."

Harry raised his head and stared at him, startled the man had reached a conclusion so quickly, "What is it?"

The Potions Master made a tsking sound and shook his head. "Oh, come, Potter. You're intelligent enough to figure it out on your own. If not, then I really can't understand how you manage to do so well in all your classes, in particular in Potions."

Harry eyed him and then did something he knew he'd regret: he tried to use a nonverbal Legilimens on Snape.

He had never seen Snape get so mad before and to be honest he thought fighting a dragon and facing Voldemort was a million times a greater experience than enduring Snape's wrath. He swore his head was nearly blown off and how many jars he had thrown his direction as he rushed from the classroom was well beyond him. Wisely, he decided to send a letter of apology rather than visit the man personally.

Now, though, he was thinking frantically. Snape was brilliant and a bit of a genius (if his writing as the Prince was any indicator), therefore it didn't really surprise Harry that he had seen the solution right away. It was simply that it annoyed Harry that he himself hadn't seen it and he didn't want to remain an idiot in the eyes of Snape while he struggled to complete this task.

At the same time as stressing over this, he, Theodore, and Draco were trying to get hold of the Marauders' Map. They had figured out the schedule of how the Map jumped around, so now all they had to do was grab the Map off one of them. Draco thought it would be easier to use the Imperius Curse, but Harry refused to be involved in the use of Unforgiveables while on Hogwarts' Grounds.

"Only at Hogwarts?" Draco gave a coy grin.

Harry smiled back. "I would really hate to be expelled. I'd have to go back and live with those Muggles and lose my wand. It'd be a real bummer."

Theodore made a few suggestions, but it took working out a collection of ideas before they were finally able to come up with a decent enough a plan.

They decided to corner the Mudblood, who didn't always share the same classes as his two friends. It all began with Muffliato, which silenced the hall, and then a spell to break the strap of his bag, which scattered his books. Oppugno was cast next, and all his papers began to attack him in a fury while Harry, hidden beneath the Invisibility Cloak rushed forward and hoped against all hope the Map wasn't currently flapping around Dean's face. He was in luck as it still lay on the ground and he quickly hid it into his Invisibility Cloak and took off back towards Theodore and Draco, who were pointing at Dean and laughing at his struggle with the papers.

Soon the three of them were hiding in an abandoned classroom investigating the map, Draco absolutely enthralled with it.

"You've had this map before and you haven't tried to get it back from Weasel and his gang of mutts?"

Harry grinned. "They're not all mutts, are they?"

"Neville's figured it out." Theodore inspected the map. "Are not taking the best care of this. Is tea spilled all over this side and it's ripping on that corner. Say we keep it from now and make sure they don't continue it's destruction."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Harry replied and then turned to Draco. "Okay, when are we doing this?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Harry was staring in the mirror at a far prettier him...though to be frank, the short and thin blonde-haired brown-eyed beauty staring back at him was the furthest thing from resembling him. Stuffing away his glasses, Harry pulled on the girl's robes that Draco had provided (nearly getting lost in them too) and pocketed the flask full of Polyjuice Potion to ensure he didn't return to normal in any inconvenient place. When he left the bathroom he found a brunette with brown eyes staring at him from beside Draco, looking very sullen and not wanting to be there.

"Hello, _Thesa_." Harry giggled at Theo, giving him a wave, to which Theo responded by making a very inappropriate symbol with his hand.

"Come on." Draco growled at them. "We shouldn't waste too much time."

"Right." Harry walked over to Draco and then, feeling a bit amused by everything, hooked arms with him. "Mind?"

"A bit, actually." Draco sneered. "What if Pansy sees?"

"And I think I mind it too." Theo gave a disgusted look and shifted his heavy bag on his now much smaller shoulder.

"Well, it doesn't look like you want to go out with Pansy." Harry mumbled and then added, "Besides weren't you singing Laura Madley's tune not that long ago."

Theodore burst out laughing instantly and Draco scowled darkly ahead.

"If you hadn't saved me embarrassment and my life, _Harrietta_, I would kill you right now." Draco's words were venom, but they only made Harry laugh along with Theo.

For some reason, making light of their current predicament seemed the only way to keep Harry from bursting into tears over being turned into a girl.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe how many times Draco kept asking him and Theodore to guard the Room of Requirement while he was inside doing whatever it was he was doing. He also couldn't believe how many girls he posed as.

"Can't we be boys at least once?" Harry grumbled as they walked towards the Room of Requirement for what felt like the twentieth time. "I mean, seriously! I don't want to get used to...to..._this!_" He indicated his body with a wave of his hand.

"Girls look less suspicious than boys." Draco snapped back. "And I'm paying you, aren't I?"

"I sometimes get the feeling you can't pay me enough."

"Just tack it up as experience than, _Harrietta_."

Harry wasn't pleased to see the nicknames were sticking.

He did have to say his foul mood wasn't just because he was spending a good chunk of his time as a girl. There were loads of reasons to be irritated. Firstly, Blaise wasn't being much help, despite Harry giving him as much information as he could, and seemed to think Harry was alone in assuming that staying close to Draco would help Harry figure out what he was up to. Secondly, Snape was still infuriated at Harry's attempted Legilimency on him and showed this in class, where he had taken to humiliating him before his peers whenever he was given the chance (forcing Harry to explain the difference between an Inferius and a ghost and then mocking him when he gave a description). Thirdly, he still hadn't figured out how to handle Slughorn and this was causing him a great deal of distress. And finally and seemingly far more important than the rest of these combined, Harry still didn't feel like he and Theodore were dating. Doing Draco's dirty work was helping to draw them closer and they were spending more time together than they had in a long while, but they weren't really doing anything different from what Harry could tell.

He brought this up one time while they were sitting outside the Room of Requirement, Harry staring at the ceiling in boredom and Theodore working hard on homework.

"Just because we haven't ravaged each other's faces off doesn't mean we're not dating." Theodore scribbled away on his notes. "Anyways, what's it matter? Are far too busy to actually date and Hogsmeade visits are done with thanks to Bell's hospitalization and Draco's poisoning. Is no chance they'll be returned at this rate. Too dangerous."

"I wonder who did it." Harry mumbled, scrutinizing the ceiling. "Who cursed Bell and poisoned that mead?"

"Whoever was clearly trying to get it to Dumbledore." Theodore replied smoothly. "You've heard the rumors and you heard Slughorn himself."

"Yes..." Harry mused. "I wonder why though..."

"Thought that was obvious."

"All right...I wonder who."

"Could be any number of people, really." Theodore shrugged. "Am simply wondering who is acting under those other's orders."

"It's probably You-Know-Who and it's probably one of his followers." He cast Theodore a meaningful look.

Theodore gave a disgusted snort. "Wouldn't be stupid enough to use such pathetic means. If it was me then it'd be straight to the Killing Curse. Much quicker."

Harry couldn't help, but agree and they didn't breach the topic again.

**Translation: "careful of bats" is similar to saying "break a leg" when one is learning to levitate him/herself. The word for bat, "naxtuula" is a combined word of "nax" for 'night' and "tuula" for 'wing(s)', therefore meaning together 'nightwing'. It is also the name of the most famous of those who speak this language. **


	66. Chapter 66

**Well, I am awake and kicking and screaming because I want to be asleep, but if I sleep my week will be messed up...ugh. (FYI it's noon right now and I've been up since 6 in the evening yesterday...) **

One day, a girl handed Harry a piece of parchment and he read it aloud to Theodore. Aragog, Hagrid's beloved spider, had died and Hagrid wanted Harry to come down and help him bury him.

"Would need ridiculous amounts of luck to get down there without being caught." Theodore commented and Harry felt as if a stack of books had fallen on him.

"Luck...luck...luck..." He faced Theodore. "That's it! That's what I need! Snape gave me the clue! He said I was intelligent enough to figure it out on my own and that if couldn't then he couldn't see how I was doing so well in all my classes, but especially _Potions_! He wanted me to figure it out on my own! And you just told me! Luck! If I drink the luck potion then I'll be able to..."

Horror struck his face as he stared at the perplexed look he was being given and he clamped his mouth shut and turned away as quickly as he could.

"Luck?" Theodore started to follow after him. "What do you need luck on?"

"Nothing." Harry said hastily, walking faster, but Theodore's long legs kept him in perfect stride.

"Don't lie, Harry. Are no good at it."

"I am too!" Harry scoffed. "But I'm not lying."

Theodore gave an annoyed sound and cut in front of Harry, forcing the other to stop. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing."

"Trying to figure out what Draco's doing?"

"No."

"Or perhaps trying to figure out who's side Snape is on?"

"No."

"Maybe wandering who's been trying to kill Dumbledore?"

"No." Harry paused and then added, "Well, yes in a sense. I'm wondering about all these things really, but I don't need luck. I was just thinking it'd be nice to have a nice day and then I don't have..."

"Don't lie." Theodore gave him a disgusted look. "You're terrible at it!"

"I'm not terrible at it!" Harry growled. "And shut up! I'm not lying!"

"You clearly are." Theodore sneered. "And whatever it is I'm not permitted to know. Something for the Order? Or Dumbledore specifically?"

"Trying to get it out of me, so you can tell your boss?" Harry snapped.

"Can we count this as a fight in which we break up?"

Harry wrinkled his nose. "No."

Theodore sighed. "So you're going to finally use your luck potion? Well, it's about time. Your luck has been awful lately."

"Thanks." Harry grumbled before shoving past his friend and starting towards the dungeons.

"Remember, you're giving me half."

"Half?" Harry gave him a dark look. "I'm might need all of it!"

"Promised me half." Theodore growled. "Give it to me or I'll tell Draco you're spying on him and have done with it."

"I'm not spying on Draco."

"Really?" Theo's eyes glinted. "Because I swear you were telling Zabini some pretty informative stuff."

Harry froze, eyes wide, and turned to look at Theo. "What?"

"Oh, and by the way, Harry." Theo's voice had become suddenly sweet in a dangerous way. "You may be frightened to use Unforgivables at Hogwarts, but don't think for a second I am. Wasn't hard to coax the truth out of Zabini once the spell loosened up his tongue. Been a bit wary to talk to you about it, hasn't he? Been a little difficult and unhelpful?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Oh, mostly to annoy you." Theo's smile was as deadly as his tone. "And to see if I couldn't find some dirt to use."

"So, what?" Harry hissed. "Blaise asked me to keep my eyes open for suspicious activity from Malfoy. He's worried. I'm not surprised. Most people would be."

"But you didn't bother to report me?"

"You've always been a special case." Harry mumbled, feeling a wave of guilt wash over him. "Clearly. I haven't told anyone about...your little secret."

Theodore's eyes glinted again, this time with glee. "Well, at least, we can count on you to be consistent, therefore predictable...but I am shocked you're not sharing as well as you used to."

"Dumbledore and Severus are my friends as much as you and Hagrid." Harry stated sternly. "I wouldn't betray their confidence anymore than yours. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go use my half of the potion and you had better hope it's enough."

"Oh, am pretty sure it's _you_ who should be hoping." Theo's tone was back it's bored drawl. "Am hoping it isn't and I can find out what you're up to."

Harry didn't reply as he continued on his way. He would use the potion later in the evening. While Harry attended Potions, Theodore was taking his test and Harry wasn't surprised when he learned the boy had passed.

"Will pass though when the time comes." Theo shrugged. "Was easy."

"That's good to hear."

"Going to tell me what you're up to?"

"Going to lose your half of the potion if you keep asking." Harry snarled back and this silenced Theodore.

* * *

The half of the potion Harry used turned out to be just barely enough and, after visiting Hagrid with Slughorn, was able to coax the memory out of him. Thankfully, his luck didn't run out when he arrived back in the dungeons because he was able to learn that Dumbledore had returned to the castle and therefore Harry could take this memory to him. He had learned about what Horcruxes were and that Voldemort had created six of them: Tom Riddle's Diary, Marvolo's ring, Hufflepuff's Cup, Slytherin's Locket, and Nagini and either a thing which had belonged to Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. The diary Harry had destroyed and Dumbledore had already destroyed the Horcruxes in the ring and, to Harry's shock, the locket. Harry hated to admit it, but he had forgotten all about the locket, even with Dumbledore mentioning it before.

"Theodore delivered this to me last year." Dumbledore explained. "I doubt he had any idea what it had been made into and seemed pleased I would be returning it to its rightful place beside Gryffindor's sword. I, having figured what it was, destroyed the Horcrux within it and have done just that. This leaves us halfway to our goal."

Harry returned that night to his dormitory, feeling both weary and, yet, relieved because he now knew what it was he needed to do in order to destroy the Dark Lord.

* * *

A few days later, Katie Bell returned to school, much to the joy of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. This return, however, seemed to have a nasty turn as Katie gave Draco the most distant look ever (almost exactly like the one Luna usually wore) the moment he walked into the Great Hall. Draco bolted, Ronald in hot pursuit, and Harry quick to follow.

The boy's lavatory had likely never seen such a battle. Draco and Harry were hexing and jinxing the daylights out of Ronald and then Harry had used it. He should have known better than to use it.

_Sectumsempra_.

Ron was on the ground in moments, cuts erupting all over his body and bleeding profusely. If it wasn't for Myrtle beginning to scream "MURDER IN THE BATHROOM!" Harry wasn't sure a teacher would have made it there in time...if only it hadn't been Snape.

Snape fixed up curse in no time, being the creator he therefore knew the cure, and then he ordered both Draco and Harry to remain right where they were while he took Ronald up to the Hospital Wing. Harry had no plan of leaving and it seemed neither did Draco as they stood there watching the Potions Master leave. It took a couple minutes before Draco found his voice.

"Thanks."

"I owed you one." Harry muttered quickly.

"I thought you'd already paid me back for that." Draco threw out in an obviously fake casual tone.

Harry didn't reply and the two boys listened to Moaning Myrtle cry harder and harder.

Snape returned in ten minutes' time and ordered the ghost away before rounding on them.

"I didn't mean it to happen!" Harry confessed instantly. "I didn't know what that spell did!"

Snape spoke darkly. "Apparently, I underestimated you, Potter. Who would have thought you knew such Dark Magic? Who taught you that spell?"

"I..." Harry swallowed and then mumbled. "You."

"I am not such a fool to even think to teach such spells," Snape snarled. "Nor would I forgotten if I had."

"I meant..." Harry fidgeted. "I meant that I had read it in your old Potions book."

Snape grew very still, eyes narrow and jaw tightened. Draco on the other hand was staring between the two in absolute awe.

"Draco," Snape spoke slowly and deliberately. "You are to go straight to the Dormitory and tell no one of what you have witnessed here."

"Sir." Draco didn't argue and left as quickly as he could.

"You, Potter," Snape was whispering now and Harry took this as a sign of impending wrath. "Will bring me your Potions book. I will be waiting in my office."

"Sir."

Harry hastened after Draco, but said nothing to the other boy. Retrieving his book, he soon found himself in Snape's office, sitting in the chair facing his Head of House while Snape glared across his desk at him.

"This explains your sudden rise to most skilled Potioneer of your grade." Snape sneered at Harry. "I had begun to wonder if it was because I was no longer teaching you."

Flinching, Harry opened his mouth to refute this idea, but Snape had already begun speaking.

"Has it ever occurred to you, Potter, to practice a spell first on a test subject other than a fellow student before using it against enemies?"

"N..."

"And has it ever occurred to you that if you've found a book filled with spells that weren't particularly kind, that perhaps a spell labeled "for enemies" is probably going to be many times worse than any of the other spells?"

"No..."

"You are an idiot."

"I figured the book was yours." Harry hissed. "And therefore I didn't think anything in it would be evil."

Snape stiffened, seeming a bit taken aback by this proclamation, but he quickly recovered. "One should never assume."

"What's my punishment, sir?"

"I would have thought the fact you had hospitalized and perhaps scarred Mr. Weasley for the rest of his life was enough of a punishment."

Harry frowned and then looked at Snape with a hint of fear in his eyes. "Honestly, I don't think that's enough."

"You feel no remorse?"

"I wouldn't have used that spell on him if I had known what it was..." Harry hesitated and then whispered, "But I don't really feel bad for having used it."

Snape nodded slowly and then patted the book. "I should be taking this away from you, but given the fact you have been using it for so long, I see no point. You will share this information with no one understood?"

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded.

"If you have shared already, you will inform those you've told not to use that particular spell."

"Yes, sir."

"You may go."

"What about my punishment?"

Snape looked at Harry for a long time and then stated, "Your punishment? If you're so insistent on having one then I suggest you go and tell Mr. Weasley you're sorry."

"N-no..."

"Than go to your dormitory and speak nothing of this. I have already altered Mr. Weasley's memory, so that he had no idea what spell was cast at him. As long as you and Draco keep your mouths shut, there shouldn't be any trouble."

Harry stood, but then gave his professor an odd look. "Sir, why the Half-Blood Prince?"

Snape's eyebrow rose and it seemed he was about to tell Harry to leave again, but then thought better of it. "My father was a Muggle, my mother a witch. Her maiden name was "Prince". With these variables I was able to come up with a title for myself...which you will repeat to no one."

"Yes, sir." Harry gave a final nod before exiting the office and obeying Snape's words to the letter.

He had never thought he'd have landed himself in such a terrible position.

**Well, I am surviving. Got my second wind. Got coffee from my perfect boyfriend (I'm only saying that because he reads these and I need him to think I like him...shhhh :P) haha :D**


	67. Chapter 67

**"msorataomet" **

Harry had not been looking forward to the final match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin and it was no wonder why. With Malfoy still calling in sick and the entire team nervous because of how poorly they'd been performing over the past three games, it was no wonder.

Then a miracle seemed to happen. Somehow, despite losing two games, they managed to pull ahead against Ravenclaw by so many points they had won the Quidditch Cup. Harry was in so much shock, he didn't realize until later that Theodore hadn't attended the game. The Slytherins rushed back to the Common Room to enjoy treats and celebration. Here they met Theo and Draco, both shocked by the outcome of the game. Harry was grinning like a fool, going on about the win and unable to stop talking and laughing and having a great time...

And then Theodore had pulled him away from the crowd and into a corner where, pinned against the wall, Harry found himself no longer talking, no longer even thinking as Theodore's lips pressed against his own. He forgot about the match, he forgot about the fifty sets of eyes staring at him, and he forgot about all about his fears and concerns about what other people may or may not think. There was silence around them for a little while and then there were hoots and hollers, which only made Harry smile as he ignored them and continued to kiss Theodore, feeling like he never wanted to stop.

They did break apart and Theodore gave a smile at the look of sheer wonder and awe upon Harry's face before answering the unspoken question, "Figured you deserved a decent gift."

"More than decent." Harry breathed, his entire body tingling.

"Thank you." Theo ducked his head a little, embarrassment fresh in his eyes. "Care for another?"

"I'd love another."

Everyone was turning towards the party and having themselves a good time as Theodore leaned in closer and kissed, this one somehow even better than the last.

* * *

The next few weeks, Harry felt he was living in a dream. The entire Slytherin House was happy with him again and his classes were going well and no one suspected him of cursing Ron and Draco hadn't been asking Theo or Harry to pose as girls for him and, better than anything else, Harry felt as if he was finally dating Theodore.

They spent as much time as was feasible between their cramped schedules and had taken to kissing more frequently than either of them had ever guessed they would. Harry felt as if he'd wasted almost three years of his life by not spending it like how they did now. Resisting joining the other in bed was like trying to hold back a storm. Theodore seemed to feel the same.

Then he was called to Dumbledore's office and along the way bumped into Trelawney, who had been trying to hide things in the Room of Requirement when she had heard a male voice whooping with glee. Harry knew exactly who she was talking about a sense of squirming uncertainty entered his stomach as he realized he needed someone other than himself to inform Dumbledore as it was often that many of the Professor looked at Harry's assumptions with a very little acknowledgement. He suggested Trelawney tell the Headmaster, but she spoke only how Dumbledore preferred less visits from her and how the cards were repeating themselves. After convincing her to come with him to visit the headmaster, he began to listen with little interest as she began to complain about Firenze taking half of her classes before finally landing on a topic that did intrigue him: her interview with Dumbledore, who hadn't seemed the least bit interested in her until...

"...but then...but then we were rudely interrupted by Severus Snape!"

"What?" Harry had not expected this.

"Yes, there was a commotion outside the door and it flew open, and there was that rather uncouth barman standing with Snape, who was wafflinga bout having come the wrong way up the stairs, although I'm afraid that I myself rather thought he had been apprehended eavesdropping on my interview with Dumbledore...you see, he himself was seeking a job at the time, and no doubt hoped to pick up tips! Well, after that, you know, Dumbledore seemed much more disposed to give me a job, and I could not help thinking, Harry, that it was because he appreciated the start contrast between my own unassuming manners and quiet talent, compared to the pushing, thrusting young man who was prepared to listen at keyholes...Harry, dear?"

Harry had stopped walking and they were now ten feet away from each other.

"Harry?" She repeated.

He was in too much shock to even speak. White heat flooded his mind and burned out his vision as he realized with horror that it was Snape who had overheard the prophecy and relayed it to Voldemort, thus sending the villain hunting after Lily and James and Harry...

"Harry?" Professor Trelawney asked again. "Harry...I thought we were going to see the headmaster together?"

"You..." Harry's brain began to work slowly and he amended after a pause. "I think...it'd probably be best if I talked to him actually. I'm sure I can convince him to...look into it."

"You're sure?" She asked, uncertain.

"Yes." He nodded, tried to pretend he wasn't shell-shocked. "I'm sure."

"Well, if you insist."

"Thanks."

Harry walked past her and continued on his way towards Dumbledore's office only he suddenly veered off and charged down into the dungeons, quite forgetting all about his appointment with Dumbledore. In less time than it had ever taken him to reach Snape's office, Harry had burst in without knocking, startling the man into spilling a bottle of ink all over the papers he had been grading.

"Potter!" He spat angrily. "Explain your..."

"You were the one who heard the prophecy." Harry interrupted, eyes boring hatefully into Snape's. "It was you! You heard the prophecy and you told it to your master and he came after my mom and my dad and me."

Snape was so still, he looked as if he'd been petrified. His face was white because all of the blood had drained from it and his eyes were transfixed on Harry's. Not caring how Snape would react to it, Harry cast Legilimens and flashes of images and words sped across his mind: of hearing the prophecy, of imploring the Dark Lord to spare...Harry didn't catch it...of coming to Dumbledore.

"ENOUGH!" Snape had risen and shoved Harry from his mind so hard that Harry staggered backwards. "You have no right to go digging through my brain, Potter!"

"Why did you do it?" Harry shouted back, ignoring all rules of Occlumency and controlling his emotions. "Why did you give him the prophecy?"

"That is none of your business." Snape snarled.

"Don't give me that!" Harry roared. "You are the reason why _my parents are dead_!"

This seemed to strike a note as Snape became very still again, his face so incredibly white now he would have glowed in the dark.

"I..." He hesitated, his voice mingled with an emotion that Harry had never heard in Snape's voice, therefore it was unrecognizable. "I didn't know what it meant...I didn't realize it was for you and your family. As soon as I learned what the Dark Lord intended to do, I told Dumbledore and, in doing so, turned sides."

"That sounds unlikely." Harry spat, glaring at Snape. "You hated my dad."

Snape straightened. "Your dad, yes, but not your mother and not...her child."

Harry shook his head, disbelieving and still angry. "I can't believe you can...how can you even..."

"Look at you?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "Not feel guilty every time I wake up in the morning and am reminded that I am the reason why Lily and James are dead? Live with the fact that my actions cost them their lives and robbed you of the normal family life you would have had had they never been attacked? Yes. Of course it's difficult. Sometimes it feels unbearable. I do it because like you it gives me purpose. If I can redeem myself, perhaps I can forgive myself."

The anger was quelling down a little and Harry took several steadying breaths before giving a faint nod. "All right. Fine...I have to go, but we will discuss this when I get back."

"Go?"

"Dumbledore's asked to see me." Harry grumbled, wishing he could stay here instead and interrogate the living daylights out of Snape.

"He did not tell you this?" Snape asked, seeming surprised.

"No. Trelawney did...though she didn't realize it. I deduced it myself from what she told me."

"I see..." It appeared for a moment as if he had intended to say something more, but thought better of it and gave Harry a nod.

Harry, taking this a sign to go went straight to Dumbledore's office, who expressed only light surprise that Harry was late and an eagerness to get underway, but he also noticed that Harry was not as excited nor as nervous as he should be about the task ahead of them.

"What has happened to you?"

"Nothing." Harry lied.

"What has upset you?"

"I"m not upset."

"You have become a skilled Occlumens, but this only proves..."

"Snape!" Harry bellowed. "Snape's what's happened! He told You-Know-Who about the prophecy, it was _him_, he listened outside the door, Trelawney told me!"

"When did you find out about this?"

"A little bit ago. Today!"

"Harry...please listen to me."

Harry scoffed. "I've already talked to him and he already told me that he had no idea who else the prophecy concerned and that he regretted it and whatnot and that he is trying to redeem himself."

"Well, I am glad to see you trust in Snape this strongly." Dumbledore smiled at Harry.

"But this doesn't make sense!" Harry snapped. "He hated my dad!"

"You have no idea of the remorse Professor Snape felt when he realized how Lord Voldemort had interpreted the prophecy, Harry. I believe it to be the greatest regret of his life and the reason that he returned to this side."

"But _how_?" Harry hissed. "How can you trust him?"

"This is between Severus and I." Dumbledore stated sternly. "And I know you understand very well about keeping friend's secrets."

Harry felt a pang of guilt and wondered briefly if Dumbledore knew what Harry had been hiding about Theodore.

Dumbledore continued. "I trust Severus Snape completely."

Giving a great sigh Harry shifted about on his feet. "All right, you do and that's enough for me to give him a chance, but I'm going to talk to him about it regardless."

"If he chooses to relinquish this secret to you than I will only see it as an improvement for Professor Snape."

"All right, well, now I must tell you about Malfoy."

And he quickly relayed the information he had been hoarding about Draco this entire time.

Dumbledore listened quietly and finally gave a sure nod. "This is all good to consider, but I might inform you Harry that there are plenty of additional safety measures at hand currently while we are ready to depart. I take the safety of my students very seriously."

"I never thought you didn't, sir." Harry replied coolly.

"Ah, so much like Severus." Dumbledore smiled at Harry. "I have told him several times now over the course of this year and the last how much like him you've become. He refutes my claims, but I think it brings him great happiness to know you have modeled yourself after him. I hope that, no matter what strife may come between you, no matter what strife, the two of you remain as close as you have these past few years."

"Sir?" Harry furrowed his brows, but Dumbledore moved on and Harry, wanting very much to accompany Dumbledore on his search for the Horcrux, decided to drop the topic and accepted the terms and conditions Dumbledore set before they finally set out on their journey for the Horcrux, which made Harry forget all about his current bone to pick with Snape.

**Translation: "sectumsempra" spoken in my language. This is the spell that closest resembles Snape's Slicing Spell. **


	68. Chapter 68

**I was feeling very lazy...but I will not tell you my secrets :D**

"Good evening, Draco."

They were on top of the Astronomy Tower, Dumbledore weakened by the adventure to the cave and Harry, paralyzed beneath his Invisibility Cloak and clutching the fake Horcrux they had worked so hard to find.

Malfoy gave Dumbledore a calculating look. "Who else is here?"

"A question I might ask you. Or are you acting alone?"

It took a moment for Malfoy to answer, "No, I've got back-up. There are Death Eaters here in your school tonight.''

"Well, well,'' Dumbledore did not seem startled. ''Very good indeed. You found a way to let them in, did you?''

''Yeah. Right under your nose and you never realised!''

''Ingenious, yet...forgive me...where are they now? You seem unsupported.''

"They met some of your guard. They're having a fight down below. They won't be long...I came on ahead. I...I've got a job to do.'

"Well, then, you must get on and do it, my dear boy."

Despite this invitation to do as he wanted, Draco did not move.

''Draco, Draco, you are not a killer.''

"How do you know?" Malfoy snapped and then flushed. "You don't know what I'm capable of. You don't know what I've done!''

"Oh, yes, I do. You almost killed Katie Bell and yourself. You have been trying, with increasing desperation, to kill me all year. Forgive me, Draco, but they have been feeble attempts...so feeble, to be honest, that I wonder whether your heart has been really in it...''

"It has been in it!" Malfoy snapped. ''I've been work ing on it all year, and tonight..."

A shout was heard from below, giving pause to the conversation.

"Somebody is putting up a good fight,'' Dumbledore spoke casually. ''But you were saying...yes, you have man aged to introduce Death Eaters into my school which, I admit, I thought impossible...how did you do it?'

Draco didn't speak though, too intent on the commotion below.

''Perhaps you ought to get on with the job alone,'' Dumbledore suggested. 'What if your back-up has been thwarted by my guard? As you have perhaps realized, there are members of the Order of the Phoenix here tonight, too. And after all, you don't really need help...I have no wand at the moment...I cannot defend myself.'

Malfoy only stared at him blankly.

"I see,'' Dumbledore spoke kindly 'You are afraid to act until they join you."

''I'm not afraid!'' Draco growled. ''It's you who should be scared!''

"But why? I don't think you will kill me, Draco. Killing is not nearly as easy as the innocent believe...so tell me, while we wait for your friends...how did you smuggle them in here? It seems to have taken you a long time to work out how to do it.''

It took a moment of hesitation before Malfoy finally admitted, ''I had to mend that broken Vanishing Cabinet that no one's used for years. The one Montague got lost in last year.''

''Aaaah. That was clever...there is a pair, I take it?''

''The other's in Borgin and Burkes and they make a kind of passage between them. Montague told me that when he was stuck in the Hogwarts one, he was trapped in limbo but sometimes he could hear what was going on at school, and sometimes what was going on in the shop, as if the Cabinet was traveling between them, but he couldn't make anyone hear him...in the end he managed to Apparate out, even though he'd never passed his test. He nearly died doing it. Everyone thought it was a really good story, but I was the only one who realized what it meant...even Borgin didn't know...I was the one who realized there could be a way into Hogwarts through the Cabinets if I fixed the broken one.''

''Very good. So the Death Eaters were able to pass from Borgin and Burkes into the school to help you...a clever plan, a very clever plan...and, as you say, right under my nose...''

"Yeah,'' Malfoy seemed strangely pleased with Dumbledore's praise. ''Yeah, it was! And it gets better. I even got your precious 'Chosen One' to help as a lookout while I was mending it. And neither of you even knew."

"On the contrary," Dumbledore smiled. "Harry knew. He told me when he feared you had accomplished your goal. He didn't want to betray your trust, which has taken him so long to earn...not as a means to hurt you, but because he has always desired friends within his House. Harry, however, has always been a good person and, therefore, unable to let others hurt people and so he had to tell me what he had learned."

Draco seemed stunned by this and stood there, speechless.

"Now there were times,' Dumbledore continued, "Weren't there, when you were not sure you would succeed in mending the Cabinet? And you resorted to crude and badly judged meas ures such as sending me a cursed necklace that was bound to reach the wrong hands...poisoning mead there was only the slightest chance I might drink...''

''Yeah, well, you still didn't realize who was behind that stuff, did you?''

"As a matter of fact, I did. I was sure it was you, though I was also sure you were not working alone."

"Why didn't you stop me, then?'' Malfoy demanded.

"I tried, Draco. Professor Snape has been keeping watch over you on my orders..."

"He hasn't been doing your orders, he promised my mother..."

"Of course that is what he would tell you, Draco, but..."

"He's a double-agent, you stupid old man, he isn't working for you, you just think he is!"

"We must agree to differ on that, Draco. It so happens that I trust Professor Snape..."

"Well, you're losing your grip, then!" Malfoy growled. "He's been offering me plenty of help...wanting all the glory for himself...wanting a bit of the action...'What are you doing?' 'Did you do the necklace, that was stupid, it could have blown everything...' But I haven't told him what I've been doing in the Room of Requirement, he's going to wake up tomorrow and it'll all be over and he won't be the Dark Lord's favorite any more, he'll be nothing compared to me, nothing!"

"Very gratifying. We all like appreciation for our own hard work, of course...but you must have had an accomplice, all the same...two maybe...someone here at Hogwarts...and I'd venture a guess at Theodore Nott."

Malfoy gave a short nod. "Yes. The Dark Lord asked him to perform this task first, but he refused, which of course led to his torture. I thought he'd go crazy for how long he was under, but when it stopped, he just lay there for a bit and then stood and told the Dark Lord he'd be willing to assist, but he wouldn't actually perform the deed himself. The Dark Lord then gave the task to me."

"And why wouldn't Theodore do this for the Dark Lord? I know he's lost favor, him and his father."

"He has a weak spot." Malfoy sneered. "The same weak spot that lost him his favor last year when he didn't turn over the prophecy immediately. He's an idiot...but..."

"But brave?"

Malfoy neither agreed nor disagreed with this statement.

"Yes," Dumbledore seemed to think this meant he had agreed. "Yes, love tends to make us fools and, yet, can also give us the greatest courage. Now, I am sure you also had someone in Hogsmeade, someone who was able to slip Katie the...the...aaaah...of course...Rosmerta. How long has she been under the Imperius Curse?'

"Not nearly as long as you'd have thought." Malfoy muttered. "I took Polyjuice Potion with Pansy Parkinson and switched places with her and then I went down into Hogsmeade myself to deliver the necklace."

"So I take it then that you were the Pansy who came to Harry's defense in the hall?"

"N-no." Draco quickly shook his head. "I got back before Harry and had already traded places with her again. We were coming out when we heard what was going on down the hall."

There was another yell from below, louder than the last.

"And what of the poisoned mead?" Dumbledore asked.

Malfoy swallowed. "I knew the chances of another Hogsmeade visit would slim after what happened to that Bell girl, so when we were permitted that extra trip down, just the Slytherins, I had Theodore concoct a poison and I gave it to Rosmerta, put her under the Imperius Curse to slip the poison into your drink if you ever arrived or into the drink of a bottle someone was going to purchase as a gift for you."

"And you had no idea about which drink she would give?"

"None." Draco was flushing. "Only Theodore could recognize the faint sent of the poison and I was a bit preoccupied with other thoughts when we were in Slughorn's office."

"Yet, he let you drink it."

"He didn't want to give away that he knew the poison was there and he was confident in being able to procure an antidote of some kind. He stopped Harry though."

"So Rosmerta was able to poison it for you before she sent the bottle to Slughorn, believing that it was to be my Christmas present...yes, very neat...very neat...poor Mr Filch would not, of course, think to check a bottle of Rosmerta's...tell me, how have you been communicating with Rosmerta? I thought we had all methods of communication in and out of the school monitored.''

''Enchanted coins,'' Draco answered. "I had one and she had the other and I could send her messages..."

"Isn't that the secret method of communication the group that called themselves Dumbledore's Army used last year?" Dumbledore and then he added, "Ah, but Theodore was in this group and therefore would know all about it."

"It was his idea and it was him who performed the Protean Charm on the coins for me. I got the idea of poisoning the mead from the Mudblood Granger, as well, I heard her talking in the library about Filch not recognizing potions..."

"Please do not use that offensive word in front of me."

"You care about me saying "Mudblood" when I'm about to kill you?''

"Yes, I do."

"Harry uses it."

"And he was reprimanded for it."

"Looked more like a reward."

"I'm sorry you saw it that way...but as for being about to kill me, Draco, you have had several long minutes now. We are quite alone. I am more defenceless than you can have dreamed of finding me, and still you have not acted..."

Malfoy said nothing.

"Now, about tonight...I am a little puzzled about how it happened...you knew that I had left the school? But of course, Rosmerta saw me leaving, she tipped you off using your ingenious coins, I'm sure..."

"That's right, but she said you were just going for a drink, you'd be back...''

"Well, I certainly did have a drink... and I came back...after a fashion. So you decided to spring a trap for me?'

''We decided to put the Dark Mark over the Tower and get you to hurry up here, to see who'd been killed and it worked!"

''Well...yes and no...but am I to take it, then, that nobody has been murdered?''

''Someone's dead. One of your people...I don't know who, it was dark...I stepped over the body...I was supposed to be waiting up here when you got back, only your Phoenix lot got in the way...''

"Yes, they do that,"

There was a bang and shouts from below, louder than ever.

"There is little time, one way or another," Dumbledore continued. ''So let us discuss your options, Draco.''

"_My_ options!" Malfoy yelled. ''I'm standing here with a wand...I'm about to kill you..."

''My dear boy, let us have no more pretense about that. If you were going to kill me, you would have done it when you first Disarmed me, you would not have stopped for this pleasant chat about ways and means.''

"I haven't got any options!'' Malfoy suddenly looked desperate and scared. ''I've got to do it! He'll kill me! He'll kill Theo! He'll kill my whole family!''

''I appreciate the difficulty of your position and Theodore's. Why else do you think I have not confronted you before now? Because I knew that you would have been murdered if Lord Voldemort realized that I suspected you.''

Malfoy winced at the name.

"I did not dare speak to you of the mission with which I knew you had been entrusted, in case he used Legilimency against you, but now at last we can speak plainly to each other...no harm has been done, you have hurt nobody, though you are very lucky that your unintentional victims, including yourself, survived...I can help you, Draco.'

''No, you can't,'' He was shaking so badly, he looked like he was having a hard time holding onto his wand. ''Nobody can. He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice.''

''Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine. You and Theodore. What is more, I can send members of the Order to your mother tonight to hide her likewise. Your father is safe at the moment in Azkaban...when the time comes we can protect him too...come over to the right side, Draco...you are not a killer ...'

Malfoy stared emotionless at Dumbledore.

''But I got this far, didn't I? They thought I'd die in the attempt, but I'm here...and you're in my power...I'm the one with the wand...you're at my mercy...''

"No, Draco," Dumbledore spoke very quietly. ''It is my mercy, and not yours, that matters now.''

Malfoy did not speak. His mouth was open, his wand hand still trembling. Harry thought he saw it drop by a fraction...he was going to lower his wand...

Suddenly, people had broken up the stairs and Draco was surrounded by Death Eaters, diminishing Harry's pleas for salvation. They began to antagonize Malfoy, coaxing him to do the task he'd been set to do, but, though his wand was poised to strike, he did not move.

Then Snape arrived and hope spread through Harry like wildfire. His eyes watched Snape, begging that Snape had a plan to get Dumbledore out of this clearly outnumbered situation.

'We've got a problem, Snape," One of the Death eaters was saying, ''The boy doesn't seem able..."

But somebody else had spoken Snape's name, quite softly.

''Severus..."

The sound frightened Harry beyond anything he had experienced all evening. For the first time, Dumbledore was pleading.

Snape said nothing, but walked forwards, shoving Malfoy out of the way. All of the Death Eaters fell back without a word. The Potions eyes fell upon Dumbledore and Harry was shocked to see the hate and revulsion in his eyes and features. Was it an act? Was he just pretending, so the other Death Eaters remained clueless?

"Severus...please..." Dumbledore was begging in a weak shallow voice. "Please...you promised...you gave me your word..."

Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore.

''_Avada Kedavra!_''

**I believe this scene deserved as much attention as it could get. For those who will scream "plagiarism", I was simply doing the scene justice. I doubt whatever House Harry was in would have changed much of what as said in that scene, other than what I have done to it in the case of this version. I hope you enjoyed. :D**


	69. Chapter 69

**So the reason why Dumbledore and Harry still risked so much for this Horcrux though they had the locket is because they had no idea which Horcrux it was until the potion is gone and they see it is the locket, a fake. I take this from the movie. I'm sorry if it was confusing. **

Harry was racing after Snape, having wasted too much time already. He could see the cloaks of the Death Eaters billowing behind them as they ran. He petrified one, stunned another, and immobilized a third. He was running, panting, ignoring the battle raging around him. He tripped over a body, glanced back and saw the red hair of Ronald Weasley. He shoved the thought out of his mind, stood, and started off again. His throat burned. White blotches kept edging in around his vision. Hot lava was swishing around in his stomach. He kept running. He didn't even feel the cold air slam into his face when he bolted from the castle. Before he knew it he was approaching Hagrid's. It registered a whole minute later that the house was on fire and panic welled up in him.

"No!" He screamed. "Leave him alone! You won't take him too!"

He tried to stun Snape, but missed and he saw Draco dash into the trees. The Potions Master spun around, raising his wand.

Despite all the emotions smashing most of Harry's logic, he managed to still not speak as he cast. Snape parried, knocking Harry off his feet. There was another bang inside Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was yelling, but nothing he said made sense. Harry was on his feet again. He tried to torture Snape again. This time it worked, but only momentarily. It was no long torture like what Harry had seen in the past. Just a moment, just enough to throw Snape down to the ground. He stood quickly, looking livid.

"You haven't got the nerve nor the ability to cast a true Cruciatus!" Snape bellowed at him, aiming his wand at Harry.

Harry tried another spell, but Snape deflected it lazily.

"Fight back!" Harry shrieked. "Fight back, you cowardly..."

"Coward, did you call me, Potter?" Snape shouted. "Your father would never attack me unless it was four on one, what would you call him, I wonder?"

He threw out a stunner, but Snape blocked it.

"Blocked again and again and again until you learn to close your mind, Potter!" Snape roared before speaking to another Death Eater. "Now _come_! It is time to be gone, before the Ministry turns up..."

_Impedi..._

Pain erupted through his body and he fell, screaming, and he was sure he would die for how much it hurt.

"NO!" It was Theodore's voice (though he swore he heard Snape as well) and the pain stopped when he spoke. "Have you forgotten your orders? Belongs to the Dark Lord...leave him! Go! Go!"

Harry wasn't done though. He yanked himself to his feet, aimed his wand at Snape, cleared his thoughts, and cast.

Someone had yanked him down and the spell soared past Snape's head, grazing the man's cheek and hitting a tree.

"You dare!" Snape roared angrily as Harry tried to wrestle away from Theodore. "My own spell! You'd turn my inventions on me, like your filthy father, would you?"

Harry's elbow landed hard against Theodore's face. He heard some crack, felt the blood as it dribbled down onto him. Shoving the boy off, Harry dove for his wand.

"No!" Snape hexed it and the wand flew feet away.

"Kill me then!" Harry thundered. Theodore was on his feet, wand out and aimed at Harry. "Kill me like you killed him, you coward..."

"DON'T..." Snape suddenly looked insane, eyes wide and skin white as if he was in pain. "CALL ME A COWARD!"

He slashed at the air with his wand, but Theodore had jumped in front casting a shield charm. Several moments passed and by the time Theodore lowered the charm, Snape had gone. Harry tackled him the moment he realized Theo had permitted his enemy to escape.

"You bastard!" Harry pinned Theodore down and began to punch him, fury blinding him. "You bastard! You knew! You helped! You were working for them all along!"

A spell threw him back and he picked himself up off the ground only to find Theodore, face bloody and bruised, pointing his wand at Harry.

"I did what I had to." Theodore snarled, blood and spit flying from his split lip. "And it's not as if you didn't know! You knew who's side I was on! You saw!"

"I trusted you!" Harry shouted back. "Last year you refused to help him!"

"Last year was different." Theo replied. "Last year I wasn't looking the Dark Lord in the face and getting told that if I didn't do as he said he'd kill me! And I told him anyways! I refused to do as he asked because I knew you'd never forgive me!"

"And I'm supposed to be okay with the fact that you helped?"

"I HARDLY HELPED!" Theo howled. "I told Draco how he should have done it! I told him he should have used the curse, but he refused! He couldn't kill face to face! I knew it! I gave him ideas on how to sneak things through, but I knew they'd never make it! I knew in the end that it would be one of the Death Eaters! In all honesty, I didn't suspect Snape. One of the others, but not him! But even he knew it would be done! There was no getting around it! Dumbledore was going to die one way or another!"

"NO!"

"Did you not see his hand?" Theo barked. "I know you did! You kept pointing it out and worrying about it! It was cursed! It was killing him! He was going to die anyways!"

"He didn't need to die like that!"

"And why not? You preferred for him to die slowly then? Painfully? Tortured? You're a worse friend to him than you always played off."

"Shut up! SHUT! UP!"

"HE WAS DYING! What Snape did tonight was more mercy than anything else! How do you know that Dumbledore didn't ask him to do it?"

"He was begging him! He begged him! He said 'you promised' and 'you gave me your word'!"

"And did he clarify what he was begging for? To be saved from the Death Eaters? Or to die?"

"SHUT UP!" Harry shrieked.

"Wha's goin' on?" Hagrid's booming voice lowered Theodore's wand and Harry dove for his, grabbed it, and aimed it at Theo.

"He's a..." Harry's words stuck in his throat as he stared at the wide blue eyes of Theo. He should say it. He should tell the whole world what Theodore was, but...his throat burned and his heart was pounding so hard he swore it was going to smash itself to oblivion against his chest. His wand lowered. "He's...we...Hagrid...are you all right?"

"'Course I am..." He glanced between them concerned. "Take more'n that ter finish me. Wha's goin on, Harry?"

"We should put out your house." Harry said, realizing abruptly he wasn't prepared to say what had happened. "The charm's 'Aguamenti'..."

"Knew it was summat like that."

Hagrid, Harry, and Theo each turned to put out the house.

"S'not too bad." Hagrid spoke hopefully. "Nothin' Dumbledore won' be able to put righ'..."

Harry's stomach hurt at the sound of the name.

"Hagrid..." Harry began, but Hagrid wasn't listening.

"I was bindin' up a couple o' bowtruckle legs when I heard 'em comin'." Hagrid was saying. "They'll've bin burnt ter twigs, poor little things..."

"Hagrid..."

"But what happened, Harry? I jus' saw them Death Eaters runnin' down from the castle, but what the ruddy hell was Snape doin' with 'em? Where's he gone...was he chasin' them?"

"He..." Harry cleared his throat. "Hagrid, he killed..."

"Killed?" Hagrid seemed bewildered. "Snape killed? What're yeh on abou', Harry?"

"Dumbledore. Snape killed...Dumbledore."

Hagrid was looking at him with blank features.

"Dumbledore wha', Harry?"

"Is dead." Theodore cut in and Harry felt relief flood him at not having to repeat himself again. "Snape killed him."

"Don' say that." Hagrid gave Theodore a glare. "Snape kill Dumbledore...don' be stupid, Theo. Wha's made yeh say tha'?"

"I saw it happen." Harry told him.

"Yeh couldn' have."

"I saw it, Hagrid."

Hagrid was shaking his head, disbelief on his face.

"What musta happened was, Dumbledore musta told Snape ter go with them Death Eaters." Hagrid told them. "I suppose he's gotta keep his cover. Look, let's get yeh back up ter school. Come on."

Theo opened his mouth to refute this claim, but Harry shook his head and he shut his mouth again. They walked up to the castle and through the gathering crowd to where Dumbledore lay. Harry didn't say anything and just collapsed beside him. Carefully, he straightened the half-moon spectacles on Dumbledore's face and wiped away the trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth. Then he just sat there, staring, unable to do anything and then, recalling that they had spent hours weakening Dumbledore to the point of helpless on a Horcrux that was fake, he found he could not contain his tears any longer and he finally started to cry.

**Almost done.**


	70. Chapter 70

**'sszavuutet eSSet a midot nemr Tesara xiinova nissova' **

They were in the hospital wing, Theodore being tended to for his bloody face and Harry gathering information from the Order. Lupin and Sirius were there and several other members of the Order as well as some students.

"What happened?"

"Well," Lupin ran a hand through his hair. "Apparently, some of the students decided to get involved."

Dean spoke up venomously. "Yeah, we figured out it was you and your Slytherin pals who took our map, so we spotted Nott in the hall and got it back."

"Attacked me is more correct." Theodore spat, but winced as Madam Pomfrey worked on him.

"And then we saw that Malfoy was up to no good and there were Death Eaters in the place." Seamus put in. "But you and Dumbledore were nowhere to be found."

Harry looked over to Ronald, face covered in scars that mutilated his face beyond recognition. "What about him?"

"No charm will work on these." Pomfrey sighed. "I've tried everything I know, but there is no cure for werewolf bites."

"But he wasn't bitten at the full moon." Bill asked hopefully. "Greyback hadn't transformed, so surely Ron won't be a...a real...?"

"No, I don't think that Ron will be a true werewolf." Lupin told him. "But that does not mean that there won't be some contamination. Those are cursed wounds. They are unlikely ever to heal fully, and...and Ron might have some wolfish characteristics from now on."

"Dumbledore might know something that'd work though." Bill turned to Harry. "Where is he? Ron fought those maniacs. Dumbledore owes him, he can't leave him in this state..."

"Dumbledore's dead." Harry murmured.

"No!" Lupin looked at Harry wildly and then collapsed into a chair. All around Harry people had gasped, horrified, and stared at him in disbelief.

"How did he die?" Tonks whispered. "How did it happen?"

"Snape killed him." Harry murmured. "I was there, I saw it. We arrived back on the Astronomy Tower because that's where the Mark was...Dumbledore was ill, he was weak, but I think he realized it was a trap when we heard footsteps running up the stairs. He immobilized me. I couldn't do anything. I was under the Invisibility Cloak...and then Malfoy came through the door and disarmed him..."

Hermione gasped and Dean groaned as Seamus whispered, "I knew it."

"...more Death Eaters arrived...and then Snape...and Snape did it. The _Avada Kedavra_."

"I told you!" Sirius was suddenly roaring. "I told you all over and over again! How could we trust Snape? How could he trust him? I knew the truth! He was a traitor! He never turned to our side!"

"Shut up!" Harry was on his feet. "Just shut up, Sirius!"

"Harry!" Lupin also stood.

"Oh, you're going to defend your precious teacher even though he's betrayed us?" Sirius was snarling. "Slytherins really do stick up for each other through and through."

"Shut up!" Harry roared. "I don't want to hear anymore about it!"

"Did you help him?" Sirius was growling and Lupin gasped at him. "Did you help weaken Dumbledore so that when Snape came along it'd be easier?"

"Don't you dare accuse him!" Theodore had shoved Madam Pomfrey away. "He's as innocent as any of you!"

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked as she came in, looking older than she had ever looked. "Bill, Molly and Arthur are on their way." She then turned swiftly to Harry. "Harry, what happened? According to Hagrid you were with Professor Dumbledore when he...when it happened. He says Professor Snape was involved in some..."

"Snape killed Dumbledore." Harry mumbled."

She stared at him for a moment and then began to fall, but Pomfrey was able to conjure a chair to catch her. "Snape...we all wondered...but he trusted...always..._Snape_...I can't believe it..."

"Snape was a highly accomplished Occlumens." Lupin informed them. "We always knew that."

"Funny." Sirius was suddenly glaring at Harry and Theodore. "I think I'm noticing some things in common. Slytherin and Occlumens."

"You don't seriously believe that these two boys were involved?" McGonagall gave Sirius a dark look. "In particular Potter?"

"Dumbledore trusts Harry!" Tonks turned to Sirius, eyes wide.

"He trusted Snape too, didn't he?" Sirius shot out. "And look where it got him?"

"Sirius!" Lupin yelped. "Harry is not working for the Dark Lord!"

"And what about his little friend?" Sirius gave a nod towards Theodore. "How are we to trust him?"

"Yeah!" Dean agreed. "We know he was friends with Malfoy and Malfoy went off with the Death Eaters."

"I trust Theodore." Harry found himself in front of the other boy.

"And you trusted Snape!" Sirius barked.

"We all trusted Snape!" Lupin put out a protective arm between Sirius and Harry. "Well, maybe, not you, Sirius, but most of us. We trusted Dumbledore's judgment, but we can't start pointing fingers at everyone Dumbledore trusted otherwise we're all going to be split apart because he trusted each of us! And you can't go by them being Slytherin because look at Pettigrew! He was a Gryffindor and our friend!"

Harry had never felt more appreciative of Lupin than in this moment.

"He was a special case!" Sirius argued.

"And maybe Harry and Theodore are special cases too." Lupin didn't seem about to budge. "Now, he is your godson..."

"He is no godson of mine!"

"Sirius!" McGonagall gasped.

"I thought you said colors didn't matter to you?" Lupin said dryly, face suddenly empty of emotion. "I thought you said that it was all right that Harry was in Slytherin. Well, I guess, you could never accept your brother, so how could you accept the son of your best friend."

Sirius simply glared at Lupin.

"Fine." Lupin straightened. "If you don't want to be Harry's godfather then I will be. I stand by Harry. I believe him."

The finality of his voice silenced Sirius, who stalked into a corner and stood there, scowling at everyone while Tonks came over to comfort him.

McGongall began to go on about this all being her fault while Theodore took his seat, pulling Harry over with him. Lupin comforted her, reassuring her it indeed wasn't her fault. Through everyone's input, Harry was able to get a grasp of exactly what had happened. Afterwards, Harry was asked to the Headmaster's office with McGonagall while Hagrid gathered the Heads of Houses with Slughorn representing Slytherin. McGonagall wanted to know what it was Dumbledore had been up to, but Harry refused to tell her. Then the Heads of Houses had decided what to do with the students, which was let them attend Dumbledore's Funeral as it would be what he and the students wanted. And then they would decide over the holidays whether or not to open the school the following year.

Before the Minister could arrive, Harry slipped out and found Theodore waiting for him down the hall. They went to the Owlry where Harry forced Theodore to make an Unbreakable Vow not to share the information he was about to learn with anyone. Afterwards, Harry told him everything about what he had been up to and how he needed to destroy these Horcruxe, including the fake Horcrux he had collected that night with Dumbledore. They opened it and found the note left by R.A.B., whom Theodore instantly figured was Regulus Black, Sirius' brother, who undoubtedly had figured it out somehow and gone to destroy the Horcrux and brought it back to Grimmauld Place. He had clearly failed and died as well. Then Harry said he needed Theodore's help more than ever now, but he needed to know that he could trust Theodore. After the story had been told, Theo was very quiet for a long time, contemplating the position he was in.

"Harry..." He began after a long time. "I...am a Death Eater. If he calls me, I must go. If he knows I am working with you..."

"You are a skilled Occlumens and can hide your thoughts from him." Harry told him factually. "If you really meant what you said last year..."

"Meant it." Theodore nodded, eyes revealing a tinge of emotion. "More than anything I have ever said: I meant that."

"Then prove it." Harry begged.

Theo hesitated a moment and then pulled out his wand. "_Expecto Patronum_..."

The tension Harry had felt at seeing the wand dissipated as the silver mist of the spell morphed and flitted around them, disturbing the owls who were trying to land in the early morning light. Finally, Harry recognized it and turned back to Theodore.

"A falcon."

"Yours." Theo mumbled. "Don't know if you know, but Patronuses change when...the feeling is strong. If you l-love someone...and mine has changed."

Harry's throat hurt and he gave a singular nod. "That's all the proof I need...but Theodore, I need your help. I can't do this alone."

"Any number of that Order would help you. They'd love to." Theodore told him. "Don't want to risk..."

"I can't..." Harry shook his head. "I can't trust them like I do you."

"Can't trust me, Harry. How can you ever trust me? Betrayed you."

"I love you." Harry's confidence radiated through his voice. "And I know you love me."

Theodore looked away, gave a momentary shudder, and then hung his head. "Harry..."

"Help me defeat him." Harry insisted. "Please..."

Giving a sigh, Theodore looked Harry in the eyes and said, "Only if you Legilimens me, Harry. Want you to know."

"You want me to know what?"

"The truth." Theodore said. "I want you to know that I am on your side."

"You just told me you were." Harry gave a nervous smile. "I trust you."

"Shouldn't..."

"But I do." Harry stated with even more conviction. "Help me, Theodore, or I do this alone."

* * *

The funeral for Dumbledore was perfect in the sense that Dumbledore himself probably would have loved it. Though Harry was upset, he still was able to smile a few times as he recalled pleasant memories, and he cried a little silently to himself. Finally, it was all over and he went back up to the castle with Theo where he ran into Arthur Weasley, who, despite everything and the rumors Sirius was now spreading, still invited both boys to come to his house for Bill and Fleur's wedding as it would be a pleasure to have them. Theodore told Harry the probably should as it'd give them (more Theo) time to get ready for their great adventure next year. Harry agreed, only because he knew he was already pushing Theodore hard enough.

At the top of the Astronomy Tower, overlooking the castle grounds, Harry tried to find comfort in the fact that one day he could come back and finish his schooling at Hogwarts because one day there would be no more Dark Lord. One day, he would be free of the prophecy and Theodore of the Dark Mark and everything would be as it should have been.

Theodore placed his hand gently over Harry's and the other Slytherin looked up at the taller boy.

"Are going to make it." Theodore gave a reassuring smile and then returned his own gaze out at the lake and forest and sky. "Well, maybe."

All Harry could do was laugh lightly and give the other boy's hand a hopeful squeeze.

**Translation: 'Leave here and go where tears never fall' - a final farewell**


	71. Chapter 71

**YAY! Starting book seven! :D **

Harry couldn't believe how the Dursleys had departed. Not only had Dudley told him he wasn't a waste of space, which was basically like him saying "I love you" to Harry, but Petunia had broken down, crying, and hugged him as apologies for all the years of treating him terrible came falling from her lips. Then, as if realizing this was the worst kind of thing to be doing to Harry Potter of all people, she composed herself, gave a terse final nod and walked with whatever remaining dignity she had to the car. Vernon had, expectedly, been angry about leaving their house and going into hiding and then, once convinced by both his son and his wife, demanded to have Kingsley as he believed this man to be the best to protect their family, who was apparently more important than the Muggle Prime Minister. Then they had departed.

Not long later a whole troupe of people arrived to escort him with a daredevil idea of using Polyjuice Potion since all other options were not availabe. Sirius, who had married Tonks about a week before because (according to Lupin) he didn't want to have to make excuses for why Harry couldn't attend, seemed to agree that it was reckless, but they didn't have many other choices. Harry was suddenly very glad that Theodore had been unable to attend his escape. After Ron, Hermione, Fleur, Mundungus, Fred, and George had transformed into Harry and changed into suitable clothes, they all exited the house to waiting brooms and Thestrals and Hagrid's flying motorbike, which apparently Sirius hadn't asked for return of. Harry would be with Hagrid.

The flight from the Dursley's went bad right off the bat. Death Eaters were on them in moments and then Hedwig...he couldn't believe it...and finally, the worse of it.

One of the Death Eaters he had been trying to Stun lost his hood and Harry saw the white face of Theodore, black hair whipping in the air around his face. Hesitation took over and Harry spun to Stun a different Death Eater before pointing his wand at Theodore.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

It had been a mistake. Only minute later the Dark Lord had arrived and Harry's wand, acting of its own accord, spun and cast a spell at the Dark Lord, destroying the wand he was using. They had crash landed at the Tonks and Harry had woken to Nymphadora and her father peering over him. After an awkward moment where Harry had mistaken Andromeda for Bellatrix, the three (Nymphadora, Hagrid, and Harry) used a portkey to reach the Burrow.

"Harry?" Mrs. Weasley greeted them. "You are the real Harry? What happened? Where are the others?"

"What'd you mean?" Harry peered around him, partially for those who had assisted in his escape, but mostly for... "Isn't anyone else back?"

"No!" Molly began to cry suddenly. "And your friend...that Nott boy...he was here...before everyone was scheduled to leave your house...and then he vanished! I haven't been able to find him anywhere!"

Harry gulped down emotions, recalling the serious look upon Theo's face when he had turned to Harry, mask off, and dressed in Death Eater robes. As Hagrid made no comment, Harry assumed, gratefully, that the half-giant hadn't seen.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly.

"The Death Eaters were waiting for us." Harry told her, trying to keep his emotion from his face.

When Harry didn't continue, Hagrid asked for Brandy and Molly bustled off to get it.

Ginny began to answer Harry's questions, explaining that Lupin and George should be coming next. Mrs. Weasley arrived back outside just as Lupin and George appeared and everyone instantly knew something was wrong. Rushing forward, Harry helped George carry Lupin inside and set him on the couch where Molly began to tend to the long gashes across his face.

George explained that it had been Snape, who had also accidentally included a Death Eater in the spell.

Then Kingsley had returned with Hermione and he nearly attacked George and Harry, demanding them questions like what the first thing George said to Kingsley when they met and what was the last thing Dumbledore said before he knocked Kingsley, Dawlish, Scrimgeour, and Umbridge out in fifth year in his escape from the Ministry's grasp. Harry, under pressure and barely remembering this fact to begin with, nearly couldn't answer.

"Somebody betrayed us." Kingsley pocketed his wand. "They knew, they knew it was tonight!"

Harry's thoughts churned towards the only one in the entire Order who would have known the plan and been able to tell about it, but he shoved this thought from his mind.

They discussed what had happened and Harry, unable to admit who had made him cast the disarming spell, acted dumb to why Voldemort had suddenly changed directions to follow Harry.

Mr. Weasley and Fred arrived finally and everyone went inside to check on Lupin. His wounds were closed now, but there was no doubt that these scars would outshine the rest of those on his face.

It took a long time for Ron and Sirius to finally arrive and when they did they were both met by girls wrapping themselves around them. Hermione was all over Ronald, crying and embracing him. Tonks was similarily wrapped around Sirius, but the man had already brought his wand up to point at Harry.

"I already checked him!" Kingley glowered.

"That's not why I'm pointing my wand at him." Sirius snarled. "I saw him. I did. That brat Nott. He was with them Death Eaters."

Harry kept his face devoid of emotion, but his heart was panicking.

"He's one of them!" Sirius shouted angrily. "He's a Death Eater!"

"I know." Harry replied, his voice as calm as he could get it. Several sets of eyes turned to him, stunned.

"He's the traitor then!" Hermione gasped.

"No." Harry shook his head.

"He is!" Sirius bellowed. "If he is on their side..."

"He'd be dead." Harry began to lie. "He made an Unbreakable Vow right before school ended to not reveal any secrets of the Order, so if he had betrayed us you wouldn't have seen him flying after us."

This wasn't entirely a falsehood. Theodore had made an Unbreakable Vow to not share the information Harry was telling him with anyone else, but that was as far as it had gone.

Sirius appeared livid. "He's a Death Eater then."

"He has the Mark, if that's what you're wondering." Harry stated. "But he is on our side. I didn't tell you because of the thing with Snape being so fresh...I figured none of you would understand."

Kingsley sighed, accepted this answer, and excused himself, asking Sirius to update him about the others still to come.

"Why was he with them then?" Sirius asked in a growl.

"Well, I imagine it was because he was summoned there." Harry replied coolly. "I doubt he'd want to unnecessarily invoke the Dark Lord's wrath."

Sirius, not having a reply for this, stormed past Harry to make the announcement about Theodore to the rest of the Order waiting inside. With a heavy sigh, Harry followed him to correct the raging man's outburst with his own version of the story. Lupin was the first to accept this and Harry's judgment, but he swore that if it turned out that Theodore was a traitor, Lupin himself would kill the Slytherin.

"Why isn't he back yet?" George asked, looking at Harry. "He should have come back after it all, right?"

"He is probably getting new orders." Sirius spat.

"Or punished for not acquiring me." It was difficult to keep the worry from his voice.

Bill and Fleur arrived, but they had bad news: Mundungus had fled and Moody was dead.

A suggestion went round that Mundungus had betrayed, but this idea was shot since it had been Mundungus idea to escort Harry using Polyjuice Potion, which was a key part of the plan that the Death Eaters had clearly not expected. Fleur believed that someone had let the information slip.

"No." Harry shook his head after a long moment. "I mean...if somebody made a mistake and let something slip, I know they didn't mean to do it. It's not their fault. We've got to trust each other. I trust all of you, I don't think anyone in this room would ever sell me to Voldemort."

Everyone stared at him surprised and then Fred said unexpectedly, "Well said, Harry."

"Agreed." George grinned.

Lupin gave Harry an odd expression and Harry demanded, "You think I'm a fool?"

"No, I think you're like James." Lupin said and Sirius jerked, giving the man a glare. "Who would have regarded it as the height of dishonor to mistrust his friends."

A mixture of emotions erupted in Harry. Part of him hated the comment because he had spent the last six years, most especially the last, trying to be as different from James Potter as he could, but he had done this for...the one man he knew he could never trust again because he had trusted him so strongly only to be let down so swiftly and brutally that Harry couldn't ever bring himself to forgive him. To top it off, his mind swivelled to rescuing Pettigrew to trusting Theodore, a clear Death Eater, and the Slytherins of his years standing up for him and how he had, though he hated admitting it, wanted to be close friends with Draco this last year...

"Doesn't like being like James..." Sirius was muttering and Harry scowled at him. "What?"

"Enough, Sirius." Lupin gave the man a reprimanding glance. "Come on. We have business to do."

"Business?" Tonks sat up suddenly.

"We have to collect Moody's body." Sirius told her with a kiss to her cheek. "I'm sorry, love."

The two men left and Harry, nervousness driving him, stood and left the house to pace around the front yard. Theodore still hadn't returned. Then out of nowhere, his scar began to burn fiercely and he listened to a strange conversation between the Dark Lord and Ollivander. The conversation died and Harry, head throbbing, opened his eyes again. Feeling sick, he wandered back inside to take up a glass of firewhiskey and hopefully ease his mind.

Hours passed and morning came. Everyone was settling down, but Harry, stomach full of firewhiskey, couldn't rest. He paced the front yard again, anxious and, admittedly, scared. Where was Theodore? As a lowly member of the Inner Circle, it wasn't necessary for Theodore to linger at the Dark Lord's side for so long...maybe he'd been given a mission? Maybe he was working for the Dark Lord right now in trying to figure out where Harry could have gone and how to get past the wards and protection of wherever he was staying? Or maybe...maybe he had turned in the plan and was reluctant to return for fear of the wrath he'd face upon arrival?

Harry shoved this last thought from his mind and collapsed upon the couch.

Sirius and Lupin were back, but they hadn't recovered Moody's body. Lupin had tried to console Harry over Theo's tardiness, but Harry had shouted at him, saying that Lupin didn't understand. The man had given up and left the Burrow to get some much needed rest. Sirius had stayed and was currently in the kitchen helping Tonks and Molly cook breakfast for the large crowd of people staying at the Burrow. He could here them chatting away, joking and laughing, and Tonks and Sirius being cutsy and newlywed. It sickened him and he thought about getting up and telling them to knock it off, but he was really tired now. His head felt so heavy that he was sure he wouldn't be able to pick it up off the cushion and his body was like jello. Closing his eyes, he told himself he was just resting his eyelids, but that he wasn't going to fall asleep.

He lied.

**:D**


	72. Chapter 72

**Does anyone else wonder if Rowling reads the fanfictions and gets a kick out of them? :D Or maybe she cries because there are so many people insulting her works instead of honoring them? Hmm...I wonder how I would respond if one of my own stories got fanfiction attention? :D LMAO...I am frightened by what I imagine... :P**

Harry awoke to someone stroking his hair and he peered up to find the most welcoming face in the world staring down at him with amused eyes.

"THEO!" Harry threw his arms around his boyfriend and held onto him so tightly that Theodore finally begged to be released. "You made it! What took you so long?"

"Great question." Sirius' growl turned Harry's head to scowl at the man who had just walked into the sitting room.

"Was busy." Theodore was answering Harry, not Sirius.

"With Death Eater things?" Sirius asked harshly.

"Yes." Theo answered without missing a beat and then returned his attention to Harry. "Missed you."

"I mis..."

Sirius interrupted them. "Cough up anything while serving your master?"

Theo straightened. "Actually, that was Snape."

"SNAPE?" Sirius barked and people came rushing from all over the Burrow, apparently believing the only reason why he would shout like this was because the traitor of the Order was standing in the living room. They were quite shocked to see that he wasn't and that it was Theodore who stood before the man. "How did Snape find out?"

Giving a shrug, Theodore shoved his hands into his robe pockets and took up a lax position, but refused to look at Sirius. Instead he stared at Harry as if he was telling him. "Got it from a source that he and the Dark Lord had discussed earlier. Yaxley got from Dawlish a different story, but Snape seemed to already know that there had been a plan to leave a false trail. Snape also was insistent they attack while you were enroute as he believed there was no way to reach you once you were secured at one of the Order's homes."

Sirius gave a disgusted snort. "So you're privy to Voldemort's meetings?" When he saw Theodore flinch at the name he sneered, "Oooooo, scared of your master?"

Theodore ignored the man's questions and taunts. "Charity Burbage is dead."

"How?" Harry asked, surprised.

"The Dark Lord killed her and fed her to his snake." Theodore answered in the blandest tone Harry had ever heard.

Hermione let out a squeak and turned to hide herself in Ron's chest. Sirius pulled a face. Everyone else was quiet and still.

"And that's my report." Theo gave a sigh and then smiled weakly. "So...want to go for a walk, Harry?"

"Yes." Harry grabbed his friend's arm. "Now."

They exited the Burrow before Sirius could think up something to say and the moment they were outside, Harry spun around and grabbed the front of Theo's robes and pulled him into a kiss. He knew this kiss was not the best he could have given, but with his emotions raging and his mind spinning to a halt the moment his lips pressed against Theodore's he was surprised he'd been able to keep himself together let alone concentrate on kissing. Theodore seemed amazingly in the exact same position, gripping Harry as if he was a lifeline and kissing him desperately and sloppily as if he couldn't focus anymore than this. They pulled away, not nearly satisified enough, but unable to continue with Harry barely breathing and Theo swaying on his feet. Harry had only a single moment to notice this about his friend and help him to the ground before he collapsed.

"Sorry." Theo mumbled, a hand to his head and another to his chest as if there was pain in both of these places. "Am so tired..."

"Have you slept at all?" Harry glanced at the darkening sky and realized he himself had slept all day.

"No." The taller Slytherin admitted, giving a weak smile. "Think I just might..."

"Wait!" Harry tried to keep Theodore upright and awake. "I can't carry you! Come on, let's get you in a bed."

"Too far..."

Theo leaned into Harry and, at a loss for what else to do, Harry let him rest his head onto Harry's chest and they sat like this: Harry with his back against the outside wall of the Burrow and Theodore lying awkwardly against him. It took only moments for Harry to develop a cramp in his back and for his bum to go numb, but he ignored these discomforts for the sake of Theodore, who had begun to snore (more like purr) into Harry's chest. Smiling, Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed this first sleepy embrace of many more to come (he hoped).

* * *

With Molly bossing everyone around every two seconds Harry and Theo had no time at all to discuss what they planned to do. No one knew they weren't attending Hogwarts this coming year and Harry had no intentions of telling anyone. Theodore had finally disclosed that he wasn't going to be attending anyways because the Dark Lord had ordered Theo, a member of the Inner Circle, to participate in the war.

"There will be times when I will leave." Theo told him in a whisper as they tended to the chickens. "Because he has summoned me, but he wants us only to contact him if we have you in custody."

Ron came in, interrupting their hushed conversation.

On Harry's birthday, Theo gave Harry a sneakoscope and lots of hugs and kisses throughout the day. There was something needy and honest about the way Theodore interacted with Harry lately. He kept touching him. Always, he had to be touching him, be it a hand in Harry's or an arm around Harry's shoulders. Even at the table, he would nudge Harry gingerly with his foot if they were across from each other or keep a hand on Harry's thigh. As much as Harry bathed in this physical attention, he found he was also frightened by it, knowing that Theodore was absorbing the fear that radiated from the walls of the Burrow.

That evening, Scrimgeour arrived and insisted on speaking to Harry and Theodore alone and the three went into the sitting room together.

"I have some questions for the both of you, and I think it will be best if we do it individually. If you would," He looked at Harry. "Wait upstairs, I will start with Mr. Nott."

"I'm not going anywhere." Harry stated with more bite then was probably necessary as a protective feeling welled up within him. "You can speak to us both together, or not at all."

Scrimgeour didn't seem happy with this, but consented and continued, "Ver well then, together. I am here, as I'm sure you know, because of Albus Dumbledore's will."

Before Harry could be surprised, Theo spoke smoothly, "Ah, yes we were just wondering where that was."

"Dumbledore died over a month ago." Harry snapped at the Minister. "Why has it taken this long to give us what he left us?"

"Thought that was obvious." Theo snorted, his voice holding an air of amusement, but the look on his face the furthest think from it. "Wanted to examine whatever he's left us...as if they had the right."

"I had every right." Scimgeour argued. "The Decree for Justifiable Confiscation..."

"Gives the Ministry the power to confiscate the contents of a will," Theo finished for him. "But only if the Ministry has powerful evidence that the deceased's possessions are illegal before seizing them. Would it then be safe to assume you believe that _Dumbledore_, of all people, was trying to pass us something cursed?"

Scrimgeour had stiffened. "Are you planning to follow a career in Magical Law, Mr. Nott?"

Theodore's eyes narrowed. "No. My plans focus around doing some good in this world and being useful."

Harry laughed before he could contain himself and then quickly asked, "So why have you decided to let us have our things now? Can't think of a pretext to keep them?"

"The thirty-one days are up." Theo explained in a drawl. "Can't keep the objects longer than that unless they can prove them dangerous."

He didn't ask for Scrimgeour to agree with him because they all knew he was right.

"Would you say you were close to Dumbledore, Mr. Nott?" Scrimgeour asked after a moment.

"Incredibly." Theodore lied smoothly and Harry had to blank his thoughts and emotions to keep himself from smiling. "Were quite fond of each other. Often enjoyed each other's company and discussed our genius. Much like Dumbledore, I am quite brilliant and this provided us with common ground to work with."

Harry had never heard Theodore boast so openly and had to hide the surfacing grin.

"Of course our meetings stagnated in the last year." Theodore continued calmly. "Was busy, he said, but he provided no other knowledge, I am afraid."

Seeing nothing to argue with, Scrimgeour removed a scroll, unrolled it, and began to read, "_'The Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore'_...Yes, here we are..._'To Theodore Maximilian Nott, I leave my Deluminator, in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it_.'"

Theodore took the item and turned it over in fake admiration. "A splendid gift really. Valuable...unique...of Dumbledore's own design too. Quite rare."

Scrimgeour, seeing that Theodore knew plenty about this object, thus providing a perfect excuse for why Dumbledore would leave it with him, moved on. "_'And I leave also my copy of_ The Tales of Beedle the Bard,_ in hope that he will find it entertaining and instructive.'_"

Taking the book, Theodore seemed now at a loss for words.

"Why do you think Dumbledore left you that book, Mr. Nott?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Well," Theodore took a moment to answer. "When our minds were exhausted from our own brilliance, we would crack this book open and speculate if any of the stories had any hidden or deeper meanings. Was all in fun, but it was these conversations I enjoyed the most. Think he knew this and, thus..." He waved at the book sitting in his lap.

Again finding no argument, Scrimgeur continued, "_'To Harry James Potter, I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill._'"

He pulled out the Snitch, but didn't pass it to Harry. "Why did Dumbledore leave you this Snitch?"

"No idea." Harry replied. "For the reasons you just read out, I suppose...to remind me what you can get if you...persevere and...and..."

"Are skillful." Theodore mumbled.

"Whatever..." Harry smirked.

"You think this a mere symbolic keepsake, then?" Scimgeour asked.

"I suppose so." Harry shrugged. "What else could it be?"

"I'm asking the questions." Scrimgeour scowled. "I noticed that your birthday cake is in the shape of a Snitch. Why is that?"

Theodore snorted. "Is a secret message in the icing, didn't you know?"

Scrimgeour gave Theo a nasty look, apparently not appreciating the sarcasm. "I don't think there's anything hidden in the icing, but a Snitch would be a very good hiding place for a small object. You know why, I'm sure?"

Harry shrugged and Theodore, finally playing dumb, said. "Why don't you enlighten us?"

"You don't know, Mr. Nott?" Scrimgeour appeared skeptical. "After being able to recite portions of the law of the Ministry which most adults don't even know?"

"Am not particularily fond of Quidditch." Theodore answered in his bored tone.

With apparent annoyance, Scrimgeour explained about the skin memories that Snitches possessed. Harry had no answer to this and he was internally panicking because he knew there was no way for him to take the Snitch without it touching his bare skin.

"You don't say anything," Scrimgeour commented. "Perhaps you already know what the Snitch contains?"

"No." Harry replied.

"Take it." Scrimgeour offered out the Snitch and Harry took it without much hesitation as he couldn't think of any other way.

Nothing happened.

"That was dramatic." Harry said coolly and Theodore gave a light laugh.

"That's all, then is it?" Theodore asked.

"Not quite." Scrimgeour appeared especially foul tempered now. "Dumbledore left you a second bequest as well, Potter."

"What is it?"

Scrimgeour didn't bother looking at the will. "The sword of Godric Gryffindor."

Theodore stiffened. Harry eyed the man suspiciously.

"Where is it?"

"Unfortunately," Scrimgeour folded his hands. "The sword was not Dumbledore's to give away. The sord of Godric Gryffindor is an important artifact, and as such, belongs..."

"To me." Harry told him factually. "It chose me. I found it. It came to me out of the Sorting Hat..."

"Reliable historical sources," Theodore cut in, eying Scrimgeour coldly. "Say the sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor, which makes its call to your side all the more unusual and all the more important since you are a Slytherin."

"That does not make it the exclusive property of Mr. Potter, whatever Dumbledore may have decided." Scrimgeour scritinized Harry. "Why do you think..."

"...Dumbledore wanted to give me the sword?" Harry was taming his temper, but barely. "Maybe he thought it would look nice on my wall."

"This is not a joke, Potter!" Scrimgeour growled. "Was it because Dumbledore..."

"Am sure you have many speculations on the matter," Theodore interrupted. "And I am also sure we don't want to hear them. Is that all of the will? If so, then please leave. Would like to get back to the party before the food and cake are gone."

Harry knew perfectly well that Theodore could care less about the party and only wanted Scrimgeour to leave.

Seeing as he had no real reason to be here any longer, Scimgeour dismissed himself and Theodore and Harry, eying each other worriedly, returned to the small celebration.

**:) **


	73. Chapter 73

**'yiif vet sxauuwn' **

The following day at the wedding, Harry went disguised as Barny, a Weasley cousin, while Theodore hid up in the Burrow's attic with the family ghoul. Harry didn't like these arrangements, but they knew the reputation of Theodore's father would cause some a stir at the wedding and Bill said he'd be insulted if Harry didn't attend. Throughout the wedding, Harry thought over what they had discovered about the Snitch.

_**I open at the close.**_

This had been the message that had appeared when Harry had brought the Snitch to his lips and Theodore had speculated this meant the Snitch could only be opened near the end of their mission, which meant right before Voldemort was destroyed. This didn't provide them with much to go off of, however, as they were still at a loss as to where to begin their hunt for the Horcruxes.

Cedric Diggory occupied most of Harry's time after Lupin had pointed him out to him. Harry hadn't seen Cedric, now a werewolf, since the end of his fifth year. Being a werewolf had caused the young man a great deal of distress and he had yet to get himself a job since no one would take him. He didn't seem bothered by it. Without the years of persecution experience that Lupin had, Cedric was not nearly as scarred, either mentally or physically, since he had the Wolfsbane Potion to keep himself from self harm. He went on to say that he and Cho Chang had hooked up again since she had graduated from Hogwarts this past year, much to his clear pleasure.

During this conversation, Harry noticed Krum and Ginny hitting it off while Hermione had glued herself in Ron's arms.

Later, Harry had the most bizarre conversation with Elphias Doge and Ron's Auntie Muriel about Dumbledore, all of which revealed way too much.

Abruptly, the party was interrupted by Kingsley Shackelbolt's Patronus, informing them ominously, "_The Ministry has fallen. Scimgeor is dead. They are coming._"

Chaos ensued. Cedric reached Harry first, apparently intending to Apparate him away (having forgotten Harry was now of age), but Harry wouldn't leave without Theodore. He tried to break free of the grip Cedric had on him, but couldn't. Cedric turned, seemed to focus for a moment. A cloaked, masked figure abruptly latched onto Harry's arm just as Cedric Apparated.

They landed in an alleyway and Cedric yanked out his wand to point it at the Death Eater, who held up his hands instantly.

"Is me." Theodore's voice spoke through the mask.

"It's a friend." Harry quickly shot between them and Cedric lowered his wand. He turned towards the other Slytherin. "What happened?"

"Got the summons randomly." Theo answered, voice shaky as he used his wand to exchange his Death Eater robes for Muggle attire. Cedric gawked at him, dumbfounded. "Had to leave without informing you."

"Can't he trace you?" Cedric asked quickly.

"No." Theodore shrugged. "If he summons me or when I report, I will tell him I followed someone I believed to be Potter, but I was wrong. Where are we?"

"Tottenham Court Road." Cedric answered. "I figured it'd be safest to be around Muggles right now."

"Well," Theodore pulled out a small bag from his pocket. "Didn't plan on an extra person, so you'll probably have to change the size of these..." He pulled a sweatshirt, a pair of jeans, and socks out to hand to Cedric while the other two stared at him in shock. He raised a brow when Cedric didn't reach for them. "Well, you can't walk around in your dress robes. We'll attract unnecessary attention."

Snapping his jaw shut, Cedric took the clothes and began to change. Theodore rummaged through the bag again and handed Harry his Invisibility Cloak. "Better wear this."

"How did you..." Cedric started.

"Undetectable Extension Charm." Theodore answered simply.

"When did you do all this?" Harry asked as he took the cloak.

"At the Burrow." Theo shrugged, taking Cedric's robes and stuffing them into the bag. He pulled out a potion bottle, glanced at Harry, and explained, "Polyjuice Potion in case we're caught unexpectedly."

"Don't be anyone I wouldn't kiss, please." Harry mumbled and Cedric snorted a laugh.

"Would hope you'd only kiss me." Theo flicked up an eyebrow.

"Well, if you're always going to be someone else then that really leaves little time for..."

"All right." Cedric interrupted, cheeks red. "Could we hurry it up?"

Theodore took a swig of the Polyjuice Potion and began to transform. Within a few moments, Lupin stood where Theodore once had, his clothes fighting only minutely tighter than before and his pant legs were now highwaters. He fixed this with a wave of his wand. "Ready?"

"Where are we going?" Harry questioned.

"No idea." Cedric sighed. "But we should keep moving for now."

They started off into the busy city, but Harry insisted they sit down and discuss their options. Entering a small dingy all-night cafe, they took their seats.

"You know..." Cedric sighed. "We could try to going to the Leaky Cauldron...it's not far...and try to find some stuff out..."

"No point." Theodore replied. "Know what's going on."

"Sure, Vol..."

"Don't say that name." Theodore spat.

"What? Vol..."

"I said not to say that name!" Theo snarled, but the waitress came over at that moment and they placed two orders of coffee, Cedric grumbling _'Voldemort'_ beneath his breath, but only Harry heard.

A little bit later, two burly workmen came in and took their seats and the waitress delivered the coffees.

"Should head to the countryside." Theodore suggested and then looked pointedly at Cedric. "And you should ditch us."

"You two can't be wandering off on your own..."

"Can and will." Theodore ground back, glaring at the other. "Our plans didn't include you."

"Theo..." Harry whispered.

Irritated, Cedric reached for his cup of coffee, but then jerked towards his wand. Theodore and Harry followed suit, all three rising to poin their wands at the two workmen who had drawn theirs. Within a minute the battle ended, the two Death Eaters lying motionless on the ground.

"Did you say his name?" Theodore rounded on Cedric. "Told you not to!"

"What does it matter if I say his name?" Cedric snapped back.

"Has a trace jinx on it." Theo explained, clenching his teeth as it was apparent he wasn't supposed to tell. Breathing out heavily, he ordered, "Lock the door."

Pulling out the Deluminator, he stole the lights and then faced Harry.

"Wouldn't advise killing them as it'll give a good idea where we are. Would erase their memories, but it's up to you."

Harry agreed and watched Theodore obliviate the two men and start working on the waitress while Cedric and Harry restored the cafe to its previous condition and returned the Death Eaters to their booth.

Theodore returned to them. "Need to hide. Need to make a plan."

"Oh, so you don't have a plan." Cedric glared at him.

"Grimmauld Place." Harry cut in before the two could argue.

"Snape can get in there." Cedric argued.

"The Order put up jinxes against him." Theo told the Hufflepuff.

"What if they haven't worked?"

"Perfect chance to off Snape then, isn't it?" Harry growled and without further word apparated away.

**:D**


	74. Chapter 74

**Forgot to translate the thing at the top of the last chapter: "It all ends." Implied: eventually :D **

**Just noticed this and found it interesting: Harry Morgan (an actor from many years ago and Morgan is not his birth name) played a character in M*A*S*H by the name of Colonel Sherman T. Potter. Interesting...or maybe it's just me :D**

"You can't come with us." Harry told Cedric sternly. "It's not safe and..."

"It'd be a lot safer if I came along." Cedric cut in.

Theodore scoffed. "Take that much pride in yourself?"

They glared at each other and Harry let out an annoyed sigh.

"That's another reason."

"I have more experience!" Cedric argued. "Even the Goblet of Fire..."

"Theodore is frankly smarter." Harry told him pointblank. "And I trust him one hundred percent."

"And you don't me?" Cedric seemed baffled over this.

"I trust you..." Harry hesitated and then sighed. "But just not as much. You would turn on Theodore if given even a single excuse and..."

"And you don't have the Wolfsbane Potion." Theodore told the Hufflepuff in a snarl. "If I remember correctly, you weren't too good at Potions either."

Cedric ran a hand through his hair, clearly exasperated. "Come on. I can help. And I know both of you could brew up that potion in a jiffy."

Theo snorted. "Wouldn't want to help you have an excuse."

"Theo!" Harry snapped. "Look, I agree we need help...a lot of help, but I can't risk you..."

"I am an adult and am more than capable of making my own decisions!"

They all scowled at each other and Harry, frustrated, finally said he needed time to think this through. In the meantime, they needed to figure out a food situation as Kreacher was currently still too distressed.

"Am on it." Theodore grunted, storming down to the kitchen. Harry sighed and gave Cedric an unappreciative look.

It was the evening of the following day and Harry had already talked to Kreacher, the House elf, about the locket they had discovered, was told the story of Regulus' getting the Horcrux, returned Regulus' locket, and informed the elf that they had completed the task he'd been set to. He had been so grateful, he had hugged Harry before crawling onto a couch and crying himself to sleep. Harry had refused to inform Cedric about the mission because Dumbledore had told him not to tell anyone because he couldn't tell Cedric, he believed the other shouldn't come and this had led to the argument.

Irritated, Harry stormed off into the home to scavange for anything useful and to mull over the mission once more. They had no idea where to start and knew only that there was Hufflepuff cup, something of Ravenclaw's (as Theodore already knew that Gryffindor's sword was the only surviving relic of his and he was the other option), and Voldemort's snake Nagini. Of the three, the snake was the easiest to find as Theodore could easily get close to it, but destroying it was a whole different thing. How did one destroy a Horcrux?

Harry picked up a strange mirror and stared at then jumped back, dropping it, when he saw someone's face flash across it. "What the..."

"It is a two-way mirror." Kreacher croaked from the couch, startling Harry. "Master Sirius Black has its brother. He and his filthy friend would use them in their mischief-making."

Glancing at the mirror, Harry contemplated whether or not it would be useful to their mission and decided it would. In the worse case scenario, he could still get someone to help him...even if it was Sirius. He pocketed the mirror and continued through the house, deep in thought.

"You won't find much." This new voice sent him jumping in fear and he spun around to find Phineas Nigellus Black gazing at him from his portrait. "That wretched Mundungus Fletcher's already been through ransacking the place since my coward of a descendant, Sirius, made a run for it. It was all the House Elf could do to hang onto the few things he stole. Why Dumbeldore ever saw it..."

"Dumbledore is there, isn't he?" Harry asked quickly. "As a painting in the Headmaster's office?"

"It's rude to interrupt someone while they are talking." Phineas scolded. "Now, in answer to your question, of course he's in here."

"Can you bring him to this painting?" Harry questioned.

"Ignorant." Phineas scoffed. "The portraits of Hogwarts may commune with each other, but they cannot travel outside the castle except to visit a painting of themselves hanging elsewhere. Dumbledore cannot come here with me."

"Can you bring him a message?" Harry implored. "I need help."

"What kind of help?" Phineas looked for a moment worried.

"It's about the mission he gave me." Harry told him quickly. "I have no idea where to begin, sir."

Phineas stared at him for a long quiet moment and then gave a heavy sigh. "Is that your message then, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes." Harry nodded. "Please tell him I don't know where to begin and I need help."

Giving a frown, the ex-headmaster nodded and disappeared. Not wanting to have Phineas calling all over Grimmauld Place for him with the chance of running into either Theo or Cedric, Harry sat down right there to wait. He was surprised how short the waiting time was.

"Professor Dumbledore says, _'When in doubt, trust your instinct. Your heart will guide you._'" Phineas stated.

"That's it?" Harry stared at him perplexed and angry. "There's nothing more?"

Phineas gave an annoyed huff. "Well, I would think I would have told you if there was more, you foolish ungrateful boy."

"What does it mean, though?"

"The riddle isn't for me to solve." Phineas scowled. "It's for you!"

"But it doesn't make any sense!"

"Sure, it does!"

"Why speak in riddles?" Harry was close to shouting. "We need answers!"

"Why do you think he'd speak in a riddle?" Phineas snarled back.

"Why would he..." Harry's anger melted away. "There was someone in there."

"You do have a brain."

"Who was in there?"

"It is not my duty to inform you of the comings and goings of the headmaster's office." Phineas hissed. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

And without further word, Phineas walked out of his portrait.

Even more annoyed then before, Harry stormed down to the kitchen to eat breakfast with his two companions.

* * *

"Need to come up with a plan soon." Theodore told Harry a few weeks later. "Are doing nothing right now."

"I know!" Harry hissed, glancing over at Cedric who was sitting on the other side of the kitchen and looking frustrated. "Look. I might have an idea where one of them is."

"Oh?" Theodore raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

"Hogwarts."

"Was never there long enough to hide one." Theodore stated. "Didn't he return to Hogwarts to hide one, but then wasn't given the option?"

"I think he may have created one before and left it there and then returned to hide it better than he did before." Harry had been thinking about this long and hard.

"Don't know for sure thought, do you?"

"No matter what we'll be going off of a hunch." Harry growled. "And it's the best hunch I've got. Besides Dumbledore told me to follow my instinct and that's what I'm doing."

"When did he tell you this?"

"Well, it was through Phineas. You know, he has a portrait he..."

Theodore had stood abruptly and rushed from the room, leaving Harry confused and baffled. Cedric peered over at Harry with pinched brows. A few minutes later, Theodore returned, stuffing the portrait into his bag.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"Didn't want you to find out." Theodore pulled a newspaper from his bag. "But I guess I don't have a choice..."

He tossed the paper in front of Harry who quickly read the headline and let out a yelp. "SNAPE IS THE NEW HEADMASTER?"

"Yes." Theo replied coldly. "The school is currently run by Death Eaters."

Cedric came over to read the article quietly to himself while Harry sat there, livid.

"We have to leave." Harry stated sternly. "Phineas knows we're here and he could tell Snape."

"Where are we going to go?" Cedric asked.

"We're going to go to Hogwarts." Harry stated. "The train leaves in a week. That gives us just enough time to figure out a plan to sneak on."

Theo's brows shot up. "Always thought you were a bit crazy, but Harry...that's a death wish."

"We can do it." Harry faked his confidence as best he could. "The three of us."

**Sorry. Was supposed to update last night, but got stuck training at work. :( Ah, well. Got to update tonight instead :D**


	75. Chapter 75

**:D **

"And we're supposed to do what?"

Theodore and Harry were huddled together under the Invisibility Cloak staring at the Hogwarts Express. It was September First and they were no closer to being on the train than they were to being at Hogwarts. Death Eaters and Members of the Ministry were everywhere and it was all they could do to keep from running into them as the two could barely fit beneath the cloak together. Cedric was still outside the barrier, nervously waiting. Their best plan had been to sneak on as first year students, but children's tickets were being inspected and they were being checked over a list to make sure no Muggle-borns were trying to get on.

"Let's just get on like this." Theodore told Harry. "Don't need Cedric anyways."

"He'd murder us when we got back."

"Never would have to know, would he?"

A man shouted a warning to the massing people. Time was running out.

Theodore gave a growl. "Get Diggory."

He slipped out from under the cloak and walked out onto the Platform without fear. Being a Death Eater helped in this regard. Not knowing Theodore's plan, Harry snuck out, acquired Cedric, and slipped back onto the Platform. Walking up to Theodore without running into people was nearly impossible, but they managed to miraculously. Then he heard the plan.

"Have been asked to help keep an eye on the students while aboard the Express." Theodore was informing the Ministry Member checking in students. "_His_ orders. A bit last minute."

The Death Eater's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. Theodore stepped onto the Express without hesitation and Harry and Cedric followed carefully. He found them a compartment as if he had known the entire time they were behind him and then he stood outside it, telling students that the compartment was reserved. No one argued with him. Then to ensure no one caused trouble, he left and told every compartment that once they were seated they were not permitted to move...even the prefects. Finally, he returned to the compartment to check on them.

"Got us on, but I can't assure off." Theo mumbled as quietly as he could with the compartment door barely open. "Are Death Eaters on the train patrolling. Don't leave no matter what."

Harry whispered, "Understood." But didn't dare speak more.

The compartment door closed and Theodore set off as if he indeed was keeping an eye on the students. The trip to Hogwarts was long and boring, but the last part was a good thing because it meant they weren't in trouble. When the train finally stopped, Theodore exited last with them, sneaking away out of sight of the guards.

"How do we get to the castle?" Harry asked, heart hammering hard. "Shrieking Shack?"

"Will have it guarded." Theodore shook his head.

"Honeyduke's?" Harry whispered.

"We need to get there now and the shop is closed." Theodore told him.

"Can't we just walk?" Cedric through out.

"No." Theodore glared at him. "If we don't get on the grounds with the other students, we never will. The protective wards will be up and we'll never break through until a Hogsmeade visit."

"Should have used that Vanishing Cabinet in Borgin and Burkes..." Harry grumbled.

"Already told you, it's been moved." Theodore snarled. "Is at the Malfoy Manor and you have about as much chance of getting in there as you do of breaking into Gringott's."

"It's possible then." Harry recalled the break-in when Voldemort attached to Quirrel had tried to get to the Philosopher Stone.

"Focus!" Theo hissed.

"Hagrid." Harry suddenly stated. "We'll sneak on with Hagrid. The first years and him won't notice or recognize three new students. They take the boats."

"Drink the potion then, quickly!"

Theodore tossed out the different potions and began to rummage through his bag for the Hogwarts' robes he'd transfigured. Within a few minutes, three first years had rushed down to the boats, almost too late to get in.

"Hurry up now!" Hagrid called to them, but they instantly saw he didn't look nearly as cheerful as he had the first year he'd led Harry to the boats. "Come on! Don' want ter be late, now, do ya?"

They scrambled into a boat together and began their trip across the lake, whispering to one another.

"We will sneak off once we're in the waiting room beside the Great Hall." Theo, a scrawny boy, explained. "Have no idea where we're going to look for it."

"I'd try Hufflepuff House, Ravenclaw House, and Slytherin House." Harry, a curly-haired girl, threw out.

"No chance he got into Hufflepuff." Cedric, a squat boy, objected. "No outsider has ever gotten into Hufflepuff."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Then Slytherin House...maybe the Headmaster's office? Or the Potions Classroom...or the Room of Requirement."

"This is going to be so fun." Cedric grumbled.

"You didn't have to come." Theo snapped.

"What are we even looking for?"

Harry sighed and decided to relinquish this information. "Hufflepuff's Cup or Ravenclaw's...something..."

"He gained the Cup after he left school." Theodore growled. "There's no chance he snuck it in."

"Fine." Harry huffed. "Ravenclaw's...whatever."

"Oh, well, that's just fantastic." Cedric scoffed. "We don't even know what we're looking for."

They reached the shore before either one of the Slytherins had a chance to toss Cedric into the lake. Slowly, they made their way up to the castle and into the waiting room where McGonagall met the first years and implored them to wait patiently until they were called upon. She looked twice as old as she had the last time they'd seen her.

Standing at the back of the young frightened crowd, they one-by-one slipped beneath the cloak and slinked off through the castle to hide themselves in the Room of Requirement until they could be sure to snag one of the Ravenclaws, which wouldn't be until, at least tomorrow. The Room of Requirement had assembled with three warm beds, a comfortable fire and a table and chairs.

"If only it'd given us food." Cedric muttered, wrangling himself out of his now too-small robes.

"Dobby." Harry spoke out hopefully and a moment later there was a pop and Dobby appeared.

"Harry Potter!" Dobby cried and rushed forward to hug him. "You are all right! But you shouldn't have come back to Hogwarts, sir! It is dangerous here and that evil Snape is here as Headmaster!"

"I know, but I have business here and I need your help."

"Anything for you, Harry Potter!" Dobby squeaked excitedly.

"For now, we need food." Harry motioned to his companions. "I'll explain the rest later."

"Of course, Harry Potter!" And Dobby vanished, returning only a couple minutes later with enough food to feed ten people.

"God, I love House Elves." Cedric laughed and began to eat ravenously.

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry smiled at the elf. "Now, I need you to tell Luna Lovegood (Theo and Cedric both made incredulous sounds) to meet us tomorrow during lunch in the Trophy Room on the third floor. Only tell her that there is someone, an old friend, who would like to meet her. Nothing else. Make sure she understands she _has_ to be there. This is very important."

"Of course." Dobby nodded exstatically.

"And tell her not to tell anyone she's meeting me or anything about her visit with you. No one can know."

"I will do just that, Harry Potter!" And with a pop, he'd gone.

"Couldn't you have thought of anyone else?" Theodore asked with a skeptical look.

"I don't really know blood purity all that well." Harry snapped. "So I couldn't be sure of anyone except Luna."

"Well, this will be fruitless." Cedric rose from his seat and collapsed in a bed.

Harry, feeling less sure than he had been before, took a seat at the table and helped himself to his first real meal in days.

**:P**


	76. Chapter 76

**:D**

"We should go with you." Theodore was saying as Harry, now a curly-haired girl, dressed into school robes. "Don't like you going alone."

"It'll be easier and I'll be fine." Harry told him. "I won't get caught. I swear."

"That's not a promise you can gaurantee to keep." Theo insisted, worry evident in his features and voice, which made it one of the few times he showed his true feelings, Harry noted. "Let me come with you."

"No." Harry stated more sternly as he pocketed a vial of Polyjuice Potion. "Stay here."

And without further word, he pulled on his invisibility cloak and slipped out. It was still early in the morning, too early to be meeting Luna, but without a Marauder's Map to help guide him, Harry had to make sure no one would see the door open, which meant that he had to leave while the sun was still down. Nervously, he started down towards the third floor, but then continued for some reason to the second to stare at the entrance to the Headmaster's office. Emotions began to surge through him, willing the gargoyle to leap aside and show him Snape. His hand was sweaty on his wand and his heart was beating so loud he swore he could hear it echoing off the walls.

The gargoyle moved aside and Harry's breath hitched in his throat.

Snape walked out, black robes billowing behind him and face exhausted as if he'd lived a hundred years since the last time Harry had seen him. He started straight towards Harry and the boy tripped over his own feet in his attempt to get out of his way in time. He fell loudly on the floor, his wand flying from his hand and skidding several feet away from him.

Snape whipped around and stared with alarm around him, his wand now in hand. Harry was holding his breath, eyes scanning his body to make sure no part of him was revealed. The Slytherin ex-Head of House moved slowly forward, eyes still darting around the hall in a quick survey and then they rested on Harry's wand. He took three strides to reach it and he bent to pick it up...and paused.

Harry was panicking, mind berating him for thinking this had been a good idea and then urging him to run away before Snape could turn him in, but he was paralyzed where he lay.

Picking up the wand, Snape turned it over, eyes flooded with recognition and realization. Then he walked towards the nearest window and, to Harry's awe, set the wand down on the sill and left without a single glance back. Anxiously, Harry scrambled to his feet, grabbed his wand, and rushed to the Trophy Room to wait.

His mind turned over the encounter, trying to figure out why Snape hadn't turned the boy in. He knew Harry had an invisibility cloak. He recognized Harry's wand and always had been able to. He was ordered to contact the Dark Lord only if he had encountered Harry, which he most certainly had for all intensive purposes. It wasn't as if Harry could Apparate out of Hogwarts either if he was cornered, so why hadn't he turned Harry in? The Dark Lord would reward doubly for it. He had already been put in such high esteem (according to Theodore) because of killing Dumbledore. He was by far Voldemort's most favorite of his followers, if he had a favorite. This didn't make sense...

Peeves flitted into the room at some point, but he didn't cause the ruckus he was known for. It seemed, to Harry, the poltergeist was a bit frightened and he eventually soared out of the room. Finally, Luna arrived, looking dreamy as always.

"Luna." Harry quickly threw off the cloak and rushed towards her, prepared to introduce himself.

"Hello, Harrietta." She smiled at him, recognizing him as she had at the Weasley wedding, and clearly understanding the secrecy. "I was wondering what 'old friend' I'd be meeting."

"Well, I have to be quick." Harry told her. "Look. I'm looking for something of Ravenclaw's. I don't know what. I was wondering if you had any ideas."

"Well, there's her lost diadem. The lost diadem of Ravenclaw. Daddy's trying to duplicate it."

"Lost?" Harry said worriedly. "When was it lost?"

"Centuries ago." Harry's heart sank. "Professor Flitwick says the diadem vanished with Rowena Ravenclaw herself. People have looked, but nobody's ever found a trace of it."

"And you've never seen anything that looks like it?"

"Well, the diadem sits on a statue of Ravenclaw in our House common room." Luna told him pleasantly. "If you wanted, you could come look at it."

"Right now?"

"It'll have to be tomorrow...I have to get back to class after lunch and then I'm busy."

Harry said, glancing around nervously. "Okay. Tomorrow...where can I meet you and when?"

"I have a free period after lunch. If you met me by the library, I could take you there." Luna smiled.

"I can do that, but I'll be under my cloak."

"All right." She turned and began to skip away and Harry threw his cloak over himself and made his way back to the Room of Requirement. It took him a whole hour before he could slip in safely without anyone noticing. The moment he had removed the cloak, Theodore had rushed him, yanking him into his arms, and holding him tightly.

"I need to change..." Harry gasped into him. "Before I turn back or my robes will rip..."

Reluctantly, Theodore released him and Harry began to undress quickly, his body already beginning to return to normal. He was completely out of the robes when Theodore grabbed him again and this time kissed him. Harry melted, forgot he was basically naked and that Cedric was sitting in a nearby bed watching them. He melded against Theodore's chest, hands on the taller's hips, and lips meshing with his. Heat flooded his entire body and tingles of pleasure and excitement came with it.

"Please..." Cedric begged suddenly, reminding Harry of his presence. "I get you're worried about each other and everything, but...this is ridiculous."

Blushing, Harry pulled away from Theodore and turned to get some robes on. Theo rounded on Cedric.

"Are making me regret letting you tag along." Theo growled. "Wanted to leave without you."

"Well, big shock there." Cedric snapped, rising out of the bed. "And people wonder why Slytherins are looked down on for being untrustworthy."

"Enough!" Harry cut in, scowling at Cedric."I will leave you behind if you keep this up."

Cedric gave Harry a dark look before taking his seat in a chair.

Harry put on his glasses and turned to Theo. "I have a lead, but I won't be able to get to it until tomorrow."

"Let me go with you."

"I'm sorry, Theo." Harry shook his head. "Not yet."


	77. Chapter 77

**There are days when I have no idea what to put here...suggestions? **

Harry's heart was beating incredibly hard as he waited at the entrance to the library for Luna. It was taking too long for her to arrive and he had begun to panic, worried something may have happened to her. His Polyjuice Potion had worn off and he was nervous to use more as they were already running low on it. (Theodore planned to nick some from the Potions Classroom.) Then he saw her, but she didn't stop at the library, instead continuing to walk quickly. He started to rush after her, trying very hard not to make too much noise as he moved. She stopped momentarily at a spiral staircase as if to let him catch up in case he wasn't behind her.

Then it happened.

"What are you doing?" The shrill voice caused Harry to jump and he spun around to stare at a woman he would have recognized instantly in any situation: Alecto Carrow, one of the Death Eaters who had been at the top of the Astronomy Tower when Dumbledore had been killed. Harry raised his wand.

"I was heading up to my Common Room." Luna told her in a light voice, but there was a nervous strain.

"Students don't wander alone, stupid girl." Alecto hissed as she approached slowly, eyes flicking around the girl as if she expected someone to be with her.

"I forgot." Luna gave a shudder as the woman's eyes now rested again on her. Harry had never seen Luna scared like this before and his heart started to beat faster.

"You won't be likely to forget again." Alecto gave a little giggle. "Tell me, girl, what year are you in?"

"Sixth..." Luna murmured, the lightness gone and now her voice was full of tension.

"You don't have a class?"

"No..."

"Than you are supposed to be in the library!" Alecto gave a squeal that was almost a shriek and caused both Luna and Harry to jump. "Why aren't you in the library?"

"I-I...w-was going t-to my Common Room..." Luna was fighting very hard to keep her voice steady. "I d-don't much like the library. It smells funny. L-like a Gulping Plimpy that's been left in the s-sun t-too long."

Alecto stared at the girl as if Luna was mental and then she gave an elated laugh. "Don't think I don't know who you are, little girl! Daughter of that filthy editor of The Quibbler!"

"M-my f-father isn't filthy." Luna told her and Harry felt his heart sore at her stupid bravery. "He bathes e-every day."

"_Crucio_!" Alecto screamed before either Luna or Harry could react.

With a yelp, Luna fell on the ground, her books scattering around her. The spell was short-lived, but enough to leave Luna winded.

"Don't you talk back to me, blood-traitor!" Alecto reached down and grabbed Luna's hair to give her head a good shake. "Grab your books and head straight to the library. You will not break the code again, brat, or things will really get nasty for you."

Whimpering as tears filled her eyes, Luna began to gather up her books, murmuring a weak "Sorry..." that Harry knew was aimed at him. He wanted to tell her it was his fault, that he shouldn't have let her do this, that she shouldn't have gotten in trouble because of him. He watched her and Alecto leave before making his own way back towards the Room of Requirement. If he could have just found the Ravenclaw Common Room and learned the password...he wondered why Luna hadn't just told him how to get there and what to do...but decided there was no point in dwelling on this fact.

He was lost in thought and ignorant of where he was or where he was going...and walked straight into someone. He felt himself stumble and he grabbed for the nearest possible thing (a suit of armor) and then he, the suit of armor, and the person he'd ran into all fell down onto the ground in the loudest crash Harry had ever heard in his entire life spent at the castle. It reverberated through ever wall and down every corridor.

He was pulling himself to his feet before he'd even realized what had happened, but felt the cloak slip off of him, caught beneath the nose of the suit of armor's pointed helmet. He yanked on it, swore he heard it tear, and caught sight of who he'd run into, trapped beneath the hulk of the armor: Amycus Carrow, Alecto's brother and another of those who had witnessed Dumbledore's death atop the tower.

"HARRY POTTER!" Amycus was bellowing as loudly as he could. "HARRY POTTER IS HERE! AT HOGWARTS! AT HOGWARTS!"

He was struggling to get his left arm loose, no doubt to summon the Dark Lord.

Harry was running down the corridor as fast as he could, trying to pull on his cloak at the same time. People were rushing out of classrooms by the time he was nearing the end of the corridor and he was flying down the steps three at a time and through a secret passage between two corridors. He needed to get to the Room of Requirement.

He accidentally ran into a scrawny first year boy who had rushed into his path.

"Harry!" The boy hissed and Harry skidded to a stop, realizing who it was.

A chubby boy was beside the scrawny one.

"We need to get down to Hagrid's! And into the Forest!" The scrawny boy insisted. "Come on!"

They were running through the castle as fast as they could, ignoring the weird looks the two first years were cast. They were met at the doorway by Dementors, but Theo quickly cast his Patronus, which chased them away in its silverwinged flight.

"HE'S AT THE GATES!" A person screamed, but Harry had no idea who. He was already past the greenhouses, already could see Hagrid's form as he lumbered out of his Hut, looking as perplexed and bewildered as he ever could.

Spells were chasing them. Theo and Cedric were doing their best to toss back their own incantations, but it was clear their blind attempts were missing. Hagrid was yelling now, running forward, arms waving frantically at the spell casters, who he no doubt saw as trying to injure innocent students. The shadow of the forest was rising before them. They passed Hagrid, who seemed startled they weren't skidding to stops behind him, and continued into the Forest as his hollers of warnings followed them. The trees blacked out the sun. The moistness of the ground rose up to greet them. Darkness closed in around them like night.

"DON'T STOP!" Theodore shouted as they stumbled over roots and slipped through mud and loose soil. Harry had pulled off his Invisibility Cloak, finding it too difficult to keep running while wearing it. Weaving between trees, they could hear the spells behind them narrowly missing them. Bark blasted from trunks, ropes lassoed saplings, fire caught ablaze upon the leaves of bushes, and lights flashed as everywhere things collapsed. Then they saw them: the herd of Thestrals stood not too far ahead in a dip in the forest and they raised their heads to stare at them.

"HELP US!" Harry screamed at them and he was startled when the creatures started to gallop forward, rushing at their pursuers and attacking them in shrieks and loud flapping wings.

"ALMOST!" Theo yelled as he ducked beneath a branch that clawed at his face. Then, "SLEIPNER! NUCKEL!"

The Burok appeared out of nowhere, rushing towards them. Theodore was upon Sleipner in moments and Harry had jumped up behind him without even thinking about it. Cedric on the other hand hesitated.

"Their bad luck!" He yelled as Nuckel tossed his head vigorously as he presented his side towards the young man.

"You will die if you do not get on him!" Theo hollered at him. "The Thestrals bought us time! We still cannot Apparate!"

"Thes..." There was an explosion above them as a spell meant for a Thestral missed and hit the canopy above them.

Cedric was on Nuckel's back in moments and the two Burok took off, the surroundings melding into a blur of dark colors. They could hear the shouts of other beings, of bewildered and enraged centaurs, and of alarmed Hippogriffs. The ponies burst through the canopy, up into the sky, and the feeling was worse than any Harry had ever felt. Flying was his favorite thing to do, but this...it wasn't flying. Convulsions in his stomach left him feeling weak and sick and sweat was pouring out of his skin as if he was a spring of water. He tasted blood.

The Burok descended and landed gracefully upon the earth and their riders (including Theodore) dismounted as quickly as they could, all retching and holding onto their stomachs, willing the pain to go away.

Despite the agony, Harry could feel relief flooding over his mind as he realized, gratefully, that they had escaped.

**Decided it was about time they got reintroduced :D**


	78. Chapter 78

**'agraventoT aniidre' **

"What the hell were we even doing there?" Cedric was bellowing at them as Harry was cleaning the blood out of his mouth. Theodore was putting up protective charms as the Hufflepuff ranted. "What was the purpose of that if you were just going to nearly get us caught and killed?"

"Shut our mouth, will you?" Theodore snapped between spells, but Cedric ignored him.

"Do you even HAVE a plan? Do you even KNOW what you are doing? Or are we just on some wild goose chase?" Cedric paused to give a glare and then he growled. "Or maybe you're really just running. Maybe you don't have some special mission from Dumbledore. Maybe you're just hiding and thought 'right beneath their noses' would be the safest place."

Harry had stood. "I AM NOT HIDING!"

"Then what is going on?" Cedric roared. "WHAT ARE WE DOING?"

"You agreed that if you were coming along, you'd be left in the dark!" Harry bellowed back. "You agreed that you would help us without knowing the plan!"

"Well, it's pretty damn clear that you don't know the plan either!"

"We're working off of everything Dumbledore gave us!" Harry shouted. "We're doing everything we can to follow his orders! Admittedly, they were vague! We don't know as much as we'd like, but we're still doing it, aren't we?"

"Apparently with blind faith."

"Well, maybe that's what it takes! It wouldn't be the first time blind faith in Dumbledore helped me conquer the Dark Lord!" His memory flashed to the Chamber of Secrets where his loyalty to Dumbledore had brought Fawkes to his aid...instantly, he wished Fawkes would aid him now.

"Whatever!" Cedric shouted. "It doesn't matter now, does it? He's dead! And he obviously didn't give much of a damn to help you otherwise he'd have told you more!"

"SHUT UP!" Harry screamed. "JUST SHUT UP, CEDRIC!"

"Please..." Theo snarled.

Cedric spun on Theodore. "KEEP OUT OF THIS! It has nothing to do with you!"

The taller crossed his arms, eyes catching fire with rage. "Has more to do with me than it does with you, Diggory. Might I also remind you that you didn't have to come."

"Someone has to look after him!" Cedric waved his arm at Harry, whose eyes widened in disbelief and disgust. "Especially when he's travelling around with a filthy Death Eater!"

Theo's wand had risen into the air, but his wasn't the only. Harry's wand was now also raised.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Harry threatened, every fiber of his being shaking with rage. "EVER!"

Cedric, looking startled and momentarily confused, swallowed, evaluated the situation, and then gave a shrug before turning away. "Whatever...stupid Slytherins...sticking together..."

"Please let me hex him into silence." Theodore muttered under his breath so only Harry could hear.

"We need him." Harry mumbled back.

Abruptly, Theodore grabbed his forearm, a gleam of pain entering his eyes. "H-have to go."

"Theo..." Harry started and then realized what was happening. "All right."

Theodore Apparated away without further word and Harry, feeling the cold sting of being suddenly very alone, stood there for several minutes of thought before he could urge himself to search Theodore's abandoned bag for, hopefully, a tent.

* * *

Theodore did not reappear for several days, during which Harry had nightmares about Voldemort attacking the wand-maker Gregorovitch. Despite all his employment of Occlumency, the Dark Lord's mind was still breaking through to Harry's, leaving Harry feeling both agitated and inferior. Why was the Dark Lord's mind still stronger than Harry's? Why couldn't he keep him at bay?

He knew his stressing over Theodore wasn't helping. He hardly ate the food that Dobby had helped Theodore pack for them. Sleep came slowly and painfully. His desire for company and seclusion all at once pushed him to talk with Cedric and then abandon him as soon as the conversation gave him an excuse to. The two Burok were becoming increasingly his companionship as the days wore on into weeks. Harry worried and fretted and worked himself into a sweat at least twice a day, wondering if Theodore was being tortured, locked away, caught...worse...dead...he kept hoping Theo was on some kind of mission for the Dark Lord and that he wasn't in agony.

_I don't care..._ He kept thinking to himself. _I don't care if he's hurting other people as long as he's not getting hurt himself._

These thoughts disturbed him. He kept questioning his sanity, his moral standings, and wondering what Dumbledore would say to him if he heard what Harry had been thinking.

_Love makes us do strange and wonderful and sometimes terrible things...it isn't logical, of course not, as emotion is never logical and love least of all...do not be afraid of your feelings, but remember who you are and do not let them impair your judgment...it does not make you evil to think these things, only if you act on them... _

He only hoped these would be some of the things Dumbledore would say.

Cedric's annoyance was also heightening. He wanted to do something, but they were held up by Theodore's disappearance. He kept telling Harry to abandon Theodore, that they didn't need him to do whatever it was Dumbledore had told them to do, and that if Theodore was going to keep disappearing like this they would never finish the task. Harry ignored him, shouted at him a few times, and finally told Cedric not to talk to him anymore if he was going to keep pushing him to abandon Theo. The Hufflepuff finally agreed.

On the nights of the full moon, Harry would morph into his falcon and hide in the trees while Cedric, a werewolf, would snarl at the Burok, who didn't seem to really mind him. For fear of the werewolf getting out and terrorizing people or alerting others to their presence in the woods, Harry had cast a spell around their campsite that kept Cedric confined to it. For the first night it was entertaining to watch the werewolf run into the invisible wall and get ferociously mad at it, but this grew boring as the next two nights wore on.

The night of the first waxing gibbous, Theodore finally returned to their camp, looking wornout and still in his Death Eater robes. Harry had rushed him and, ignoring Cedric's protests, kissed him. Theodore was kissing him back, trying to speak between their lips colliding and their hands rushing around each other.

"Should...check...see...if..."

"Shut up..." Harry gasped and dove in again.

"But..."

"It's you!" Harry said in exasperation as he tried to pull Theodore closer to him.

Theo gave up trying to convince Harry and they continued to kiss in euphoric bliss as Cedric complained throughout. Finally, they pulled away, breathless, and Theodore went inside the tent to collapse at the table.

"Where were you?" Harry questioned as he took a seat beside him, an arm wrapping quickly around Theo's shoulders.

"Hogwarts..." Theodore explained, waving his wand to trade out his robes. "Had me and several others searching the Forbidden Forest for you. Guess they didn't see us leave on the Burok and thought we were on foot still."

"What's the damage?" Harry whispered anxiously as Cedric finally joined them.

"Half the Thestral herd needed to be "hospitalized" for all intensive purposes. Two died. Hagrid was pretty upset and kept giving me dirty looks when I was there. McGonagall and the rest of the staff were quite shocked to see I was amongst the Death Eaters, but I guess they never knew until now."

Cedric gave a snort of disgust.

Theo continued. "Snape was furious you escaped, but no where near as angry as the Carrows. Were screaming about it the entire time I was there. Think Amycus killed one of the Dementors that failed to stop us...didn't really know you could do that."

"They didn't recognize your Patronus?" Harry asked worriedly.

"No." Theodore gave him a small smile. "Think my Patronus is a water deer, remember? Thought the falcon was yours."

"Your Patronus changed?" Cedric raised an eyebrow and then comprehension washed over his face and he fell silent.

"But they lost our trail, right?" Harry continued.

"Yes. They have no idea where you are. Burok are impossible to trace."

"Yeah, well, we better never ride them again." Cedric muttered bitterly.

"They're fine as long as they stay on the ground." Theodore explained coolly. "It'll probably be best if we don't Apparate too much."

Cedric made an irritated sound, but made no comment.

"Did they hurt you?" Harry mumbled in a voice so quiet he could see Cedric straining to hear.

"No. Wouldn't dare." Theodore eyed Harry. "Well, the Carrows. _He_ didn't stick around very long once he figured out they didn't have you actually _in_ custody. Was mad at them...tortured the Carrows, but not Snape. Favors Snape."

"Wonder why." Cedric's sarcastic tone made Harry's heart leap. Instinct told him to defend his old professor, but the new emotions in his blood kept his mouth closed.

"I'm glad you're all right." Harry told Theo as he leaned in to give him another kiss, which the taller returned fully. Cedric left the tent quietly. "Try not to stay away so long again though..."

"Will try..." Theodore mumbled back, breath shallow.

It was the first night since Theodore left that Harry slept well.

**Translation: "Dark Lord" in my language :D**


	79. Chapter 79

**'xajarten yisetTiy' **

The next few days, though spent in futile arguments and searches for hiding places of Horcruxes while Cedric complained and begged to know what was going on, were bliss as far as Harry was concerned. After weeks without Theodore, he was just glad to be spending his waking hours with Theodore at his side and his sleeping hours being held by him. Despite the lack of progress, Harry found himself actually...happy. As long as Theodore was with him, his optimism wouldn't drop. He had hope, he had purpose, and he felt he could do just about anything.

It still would have been nice to make some progress.

Then one day, they overheard a conversation between two goblins (Gornuk and Griphook), two men (Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell), and three ex-students of Hogwarts (Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley). The goblins had pissed off the wrong people and made a run for it while the two men, being Muggle-born were off on their own in hiding. Dean and Hermione were also Muggle-borns and were also in hiding while Ronald, who didn't want to leave his girlfriend in such troubled times, had come along with her while disguising the family ghoul as him with spattergroit. The group discussed how students (Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom) had tried to break into the headmaster's office to get the Sword of Gryffindor. They had failed as they had run into Snape at the bottom of the stairs and he had confiscated the sword and sent it to a vault in Gringott's. The goblins found this hilarious because apparently it was a fake and they didn't tell the wizards so. The students who had misbehaved had been punished by being sent to Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest.

This was what Harry found the most peculiar.

"Why would Snape do that?" Harry asked a few minutes later. "Why wouldn't he punish them himself or send them to the Carrows?"

"Are you wishing he had?" Cedric gave him a disgusted glare. "Hagrid would have just had a laugh with them!"

"That's the thing! Snape _knows_ that!"

"Maybe he doesn't." Cedric shrugged.

"Snape would always make sure any students he set punishments for never got to go to Hagrid, Sprout, or Flitwick." Theo cut in. "He always felt they were far too gentle with the students...especially Hagrid."

"Sprout was never 'too gentle'." Cedric scoffed.

"That's not the point." Harry rolled his eyes. "We're not discussing whether or not Snape's opinions were right. We're discussing his opinions. If he refused to send students to Hagrid in years past because he feared they wouldn't be properly punished, why would he, now Headmaster and under a You-Know-Who Controlled Regime, send students to Hagrid, especially after they were caught _stealing the sword of Gryffindor? _It doesn't make sense!"

"See what you're getting at." Theodore nodded. "Should have sent them to the Carrows."

"What does it matter?" Cedric asked, looking both confused and annoyed as was often the case.

Harry stood and told Cedric to stay put, which seemed to annoy him all the more, before walking with Theodore over to the Burok and casting Muffliato. Quickly, he explained what had happened the first time he'd gone out to meet Luna and had an encounter with Snape.

"I know he recognized my wand." Harry said quickly as he saw the anger rising into Theodore's eyes. "I know it, but he didn't turn me in. He set the wand down and moved on."

"Shouldn't have done that." Theodore spat. "Was stupid and risky and..."

"It's already done." Harry cut across him, scowling. "All right? What I want to know is why Snape didn't turn me in."

Theo shrugged. "As far as I have both seen and heard, Snape is loyal to the Dark Lord. Didn't hesitate to tell him what he knew about your escape from your house. Didn't seem bothered to attack Lupin and George..."

"But he hit another Death Eater." Harry threw out.

Theodore shifted. "Accidents happen in aerial battles. Was a lot going on and people get disoriented, forget where each other are...stuff happens."

"But what about what we just heard and him sending the thieves off to Hagrid?" Harry tried another. "Clearly, he didn't want them suffering."

"Don't know." Theo huffed. "Could have been any number of reasons. Could have not had anyone else..."

"The Carrows wouldn't have passed up that opportunity..."

"Don't know. Maybe they weren't available."

"And he also didn't turn me in." Harry felt his chest grow warm with emotion. "He knew it was me. He knew that was my wand and that I was there under the Invisibility Cloak. He's not stupid. He..."

"You are determined to see him as an ally." Theodore cut in, his rage evident in the harshness of his tone. "Don't forget who he killed. He murdered Dumbledore."

"I know that..." Harry whispered, the warmth in his chest cooling considerably. "But maybe he..."

"You see him as a father replacement." Theo snarled. "Stop. He's not your father. He never has been. He has used you since the moment you got to that school. He played you the entire time. And he still hopes your feelings towards him will not waver when the time is right."

Harry's throat hurt and he gritted his teeth as he looked away. He couldn't speak. Tears were burning in his eyes and his face felt hot against the cool of the surrounding air. Theodore stormed off into the tent, abandoning Harry to his thoughts.

Snape _had_ known it was Harry and Harry's wand in that corridor. It wouldn't have been the first time Harry, trapped in his cloak and wand out of reach, had been stuck with Snape beside him, picking up the wand and recognizing it and yet still...he covered for Harry. The time for Snape to be winning Harry onto his side was over. The Dark Lord had taken over the school. He wanted Harry captured as soon as possible. Alliances with the boy were no longer necessary. Why hadn't Snape turned him in? It made about as much sense as Snape sending three thieves into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. Could Snape still be on their side? Was he, maybe, following Dumbledore's orders? Did he know the sword he'd given away was a fake and did he perhaps know where the real sword was?

But he'd killed Dumbledore...and Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted to die...unless...the curse in his hand had been too much pain and he wanted Snape to end it?

He thought about voicing this opinion, but then he heard the shouts and he turned to see Cedric and Theodore raging at each other. He started towards them, but Cedric had turned, stalking away, and finally Disapparated.

Theo was screaming after him and Harry, confused, rushed up to him.

"What..."

"He took the Deluminator!" Theo thundered. "He had it! He hadn't given it back yet from when we were using it at Hogwarts! The bastard!"

Harry let out an exasperated sigh and hung his head. One of Dumbledore's clues was now gone.

**Translation: 'The Deathly Hallows" in my language.**


	80. Chapter 80

**:P **

Harry and Theodore didn't miss Cedric in the least. He had been a complainer and annoying (apparently he had been enraged by being left out of the loop again and had finally decided to leave) and now that he was gone, they felt liberated and free to do...well, whatever they damn well-pleased. Of course, they focused on finding the Sword of Gryffindor since it, being goblin-made, had absorbed the Basilisk poison in Harry's second year and therefore was one of the few things they knew about that could destroy any Horcrux they came across. Finding it, however, was near impossible, much like their search for the Horcruxes. They had no idea where to look.

When their minds couldn't take much more of thinking, they would lie together in their sleeping bags on the floor and talk about anything other than Horcruxes. They found, as time wore on, they did this more often, which Harry knew was a bad thing. It was so tempting though. Their minds, even Theo's, were exhausted and strained and they were getting nowhere reviewing everything over and over again. Resting in each other's arms was the most comfortable thing Harry had ever done and him bathing in Theodore's warmth and smell and presence was all he wanted to do. He knew better than to let things go like this, but he couldn't help it.

Worse, he noticed that Theodore was studying the book Dumbledore had left him less and less. He wasn't reading his other books either. He was also the one suggesting they give it a rest sooner and sooner each day and Harry, vulnerable, kept agreeing. Something seemed off about Theodore. The other Slytherin could hardly tear his eyes off of Harry lately and he kept touching him like he had during their four days spent at the Burrow. While Harry was flattered, it worried him like it had before when he noticed it. Theodore wouldn't go anywhere alone, insisting Harry came with him. They always slept together, ate together, bathed together...Harry was feeling like the other was getting to know his body very well and they hadn't..._done_ anything yet.

Not that Theodore hadn't tried. Several times the Slytherin had made moves on Harry, trying to get further than kissing, but Harry, nervous, self-conscious, and concerned about it being wrong given their predicament, kept pushing him away. He wanted to as much as Theodore, but his mind wouldn't permit him. Any explanations he made for denying Theodore were dismissed with a casual wave of the taller's hand, but Theo was angry and hurt and he didn't seem able to hide this. His own Occlumency was beginning to falter and Harry feared when the Death Eater would have to return to his master.

Knowing things were being left up to him, Harry started looking over the book Dumbledore had left Theodore, but it was in runes and he couldn't read it. Still, he kept looking for a sign, hoping it would point him in the right direction. He was stunned when he saw a familiar symbol.

"Look at this." He pointed it out to Theodore, who seemed only barely interested. "I've seen this before. Xenophilius Lovegood had it around his neck. Krum thought it was Grindelwald's Mark."

Theo shrugged. "No idea."

"No idea?" Harry's eyes narrowed and he finally voiced his growing concern. "You don't care about finding and destroying the Horcruxes anymore, do you?"

Theodore stiffened at the accusation, but he kept his cool. "I do..."

"Then what about this symbol." Harry pointed at it again. "Is it a rune? What does it mean?"

"Is not a rune..." Theodore whispered and then looked away. "Have no idea what it is. If it was on Lovegood's person then he may know more. If Krum believes it is the Mark of Grindelwald then maybe he is right."

Harry slammed the book on the table and Theodore jumped.

"I am tired of us not taking action." Harry glared at his friend. "I am tired of us sitting around doing nothing."

"Have a suggestion then?" Theodore asked coolly. "Because I was under the impression we didn't have any leads."

"I want to go to Godric's Hollow."

Theo stared at him for a long quiet moment before asking calmly, "Why?"

"I think Godric's sword may be there." Harry stated. "Both Dumbledore and I have lived there. Godric is from there. The Sword was Godric's...he may have left it there for me."

"Is a possibility." Theo whispered.

"Then we're going." Harry told him sternly. "As soon as we have gathered proper hair for our Polyjuice Potion. We have enough?"

"Got more from the Potions Classroom and Slughorn's stores." Theodore answered.

"Good." Harry straightened. "Let's get some hair."

* * *

"Is Christmas Eve..." Theodore peered around at the jovial Christmas setting and Harry's heart gave a great leap in his chest.

"Is it?"

"Fairly sure." Theodore gave Harry's hand a squeeze and the warmth spread like wildfire through him.

"Kiss me..." Harry whispered, heart throbbing painfully. "Please..."

"Are both men." Theo had pulled away to face Harry. "In a town comprising of Muggles as half its population...would be stupid."

"Who cares."

Harry, ignoring the fact that they were still men despite their disguises, wrapped his arms around Theodore's neck and gave him a firm kiss. The lips of the other were wrong though and the kiss felt strange.

He pulled away and stared at Theodore's face and was reminded they were in bodies that were not their own. While Theodore's new body was of a similar build to his old one, his face was harsher looking with cold dark eyes and silver blond hair tied in a ponytail. In a way, he reminded Harry of Lucius Malfoy, but meaner and gruffer.

"Don't do that again." Theo told him sternly, his face etched with disgust. "Hate to have to kiss that mug...don't want to kiss anyone but you."

"You are kissing me." Harry reminded him as his stomach tied itself in knots.

"Not the same." Theodore started moving towards a church and it's accompanying graveyard. "Come on. Is where you wanted to go first, right?"

Harry nodded solemnly and followed after him.

Though Harry wanted badly to find his parents, he kept gettind distracted, first by the War Memorial that turned into a statue of his parents and himself, then by Dumbledore's mother and sister's graves, and finally by the strange symbol that kept poping up, this time on a grave above the title "Ignotus". Theodore shrugged and made little comment about it. They eventually reached his parents' grave, but he felt nothing except cold bitterness at the sight of their names. Leaving flowers, he and Theodore abandoned the grave and began to wander the streets together. Theodore was getting nervous and he wanted to leave, but Harry wanted to make sure the sword wasn't here before they set off again. They found his house where he had been when Voldemort had attacked him. It was still in ruins, apparently left there by the wizards and witches to as a monument to the Potters. People had written on the monument in magical words, newer ones with encouragement, which lightened Harry's heart.

Then they met her...Bagshot. They were now under the cloak because Theodore had been so nervous, but she still seemed to sense them and beckoned to them.

"Unnatural..." Theodore whispered to Harry. "Shouldn't be able to see us..."

"She might have the sword." Harry said hopefully. "Come on..."

"No..." Theodore grabbed Harry's arm, but Harry shook him off and approached the woman, slipping out of his cloak as he did so.

"Are you Bathilda?"

She nodded and beckoned him again.

When he started to follow, she turned and led him to her house and Harry, not seeing anything to fret about, accompanied her while Theodore insisted they leave now.

They were still in the doorway and it seemed Bagshot was getting annoyed as she finally said, "Come!"

Theodore jumped and then he was pulling Harry out of the house.

"What are you doing?" Harry struggled against him, but Theodore wasn't listening.

He was talking and what he was saying chilled Harry to the bones.

"Parseltongue! Spoke it! Something's wrong!"

The woman was rushing towards them now, speaking quickly and Harry realized with horror that Theodore was right. The snake Nagini had burst from the woman's head, slithering after them.

"We need to kill her!" Harry told Theodore. "We need to kill her! She's..."

His thoughts were interrupted by the snake's as Nagini sent a message to her Master who ordered her to keep Harry there.

"No!" Harry screamed, completely not himself as Theodore Apparated them away a moment before Nagini could sink her teeth into them.

**:P**


	81. Chapter 81

**I'm blue...dabadee dabadiy dabadee dabadiy dabadee dabadiy... :D **

Theodore had stayed with Harry despite his arm burning. Harry's wand was broken and he was currently using Theodore's, but the other boy didn't seem to mind or he had at least not complain. Theo had already tried mending the broken wand even though he knew it wouldn't work. Finally, unable to wait any longer, Theodore had set off, wandless, to return to the Dark Lord. He told Harry he had a story before he disappeared and Harry, more alone than he had ever been before, could not rest as he paced around their campsite. He moved the campsite once, leaving a hint of where he had gone. In the loneliness of it all, he had begun muttering to himself or talking to Sleipner and Nuckel, who had stayed with them throughout all of this.

"I'm sure he has apples in here for you two..." Harry began rummaging through the bag as the two Burok waited patiently. "Don't think we'll find many apples in the Forest of Dean, especially in this weather."

He finally found apples for them and, after feeding them, went off to pace again. He was lonely. He was bored. He was worried. He was scared. He was hardly sleeping. He was hardly eating. He kept fretting over where Theodore was, what he was doing, where he had gone, if he would find the note, if Harry should go back...too many emotions raged within him. Too many strong feelings made war on his heart and mind. The only time he slept was when he had cried himself there. Everything felt hopeless. Everything felt painful. The days that passed by left him feeling weak and vulnerable and desperate for any contact with Theodore.

Then he saw it. The deer. The Patronus through the trees.

He gave pursuit instantly, calling after it, calling for Theo and telling him to come out. The deer stopped over a pond and then disappeared. He caught sight of Gryffindor's sword lying at the bottom of the pond. He gasped, forgot about the deer, and began to work out a plan to get the sword out of the pond. It took several minutes before he realized he would have to swim to the bottom to retrieve it. This nearly got him killed. The cold took away his breath and the sword seemed heavier in water than it ever had in real life. If it hadn't been for Cedric pulling him out of the water, he would have sworn he'd drown.

"Are. You. _Mental_?" Cedric asked as he conjured up a blanket to wrap around Harry's shuddering body.

"I-it was you?" Harry questioned through the chattering of his teeth.

"Yeah. I got you out." Cedric didn't understand what Harry had said.

"No...you cast the doe?"

"What? No." Cedric furrowed his brows. "I thought that was you. I thought your Patronus had changed for..."

"Changed..." Harry interrupted, brows furrowed as he recalled that Theodore's Patronus had become a falcon...unless it had changed back...his stomah felt like it dropped out of him at this thought.

They argued over why Cedric had come back and how he got back and then, accepting it all as Dumbledore's will, Harry began to lead Cedric back to the camp.

"Any luck on your mission?" Cedric asked, handing over the sword.

"Well," Harry held up the sword. "Yeah."

"Needed it?"

"A bit." Harry nodded and then he stopped, frozen at the sight before him.

Theodore was at the tent, looking every bit terrified and then he was holding Harry so tight Harry was sure his life was getting squeezed out of him. They were kissing and touching and making such a mess of each other that Harry quite dropped the sword, forgot what he was doing, forgot his surroundings and Cedric, who didn't seemed bothered to remind them this time that he was there, instead walked quietly away and into the tent. They were on the ground, in the snow, and Harry was more than willing to do whatever it was Theodore wanted to do. Theodore took his wand back and waved it quickly and blankets and pillows fell around them. Evidently, he too knew where this was headed and that they weren't going to be getting inside the tent in time to be comfortable. The Muffliato spell and a Warming Charm later found them stripping off their clothes amid a flurry of kisses and stroking hands.

Theodore was warmer than Harry had ever felt him. His skin seemed to glow against the dark sky and he was blushing even as he led Harry. Harry was in such excitement and blatant desire that he quite forgot to feel abashed as they melted into the pile of blankets and pillows. Their heat seemed to increase the Warming Charm to its magnitude. Electricity seemed to spark from their hands when they touched. It was dilerious wonder, molding against Theodore, so much better than anything Harry had experienced that Harry felt as if his veins were flowing with Firewhiskey instead of blood. The taste of Theodore's lips was intoxicating. The look of adoration in his eyes made Harry feel as if he couldn't compete with Theodore. He kept trying to show how much he loved the other, but Theo kept besting him again and again and Harry couldn't catch up. Breath coming out in pants, sweat shining across their skin, indistinguishable from each other, hair clinging wet, and emotions exploding with every touch, every kiss, every nip, and every lick until Harry was begging for more, for freedom, for release, for the blissful pleasure to reach its end and yet continue until he couldn't think anymore.

He couldn't imagine this imperfect, unplanned, hot and dirty mess of a union being any more _perfect_.

**Don't care how short this was...I'm going to end it there. :P**


	82. Chapter 82

**'baranora ssuuenssanova g nesTuu lu emreiira siy valazhuun' **

Harry had really been worried, when they got back into the tent, how he was supposed to address what had just happened. After all, there was no getting around what had just happened and Cedric was bound to want to know exactly why they couldn't have waited for a more appropriate time...or he'd be angry because this wasn't really something to be doing while Voldemort was gaining in power and terrorizing people. Cedric was staring at him, eyes somehow placid despite what they were all about to say. Harry was surprised when Cedric was the first to speak.

"I can't believe you two did it outside." Cedric gave the Slytherins an incredulous look. "It's bloody freezing out there and...well, it's _out there_."

"Well, is really none of your business where we do it, is it?" Theodore took a seat across from the other and summoned up food from where he kept it stored in his bag. "Starving..."

"Sex tends to work up an appetite." Cedric said blandly and both Theodore and Harry, who had already started eating, gagged on their food. Cedric continued talking, nonplussed, "So what have you two been up to?"

"None of your business." Theodore cleared his throat and took a drink of water, which he then passed to Harry.

"In case you didn't know," Cedric pointed out. "I kind of just saved your boyfriend from drowning while you were off frolicking in the woods somewhere."

"Would never 'frolic' anywhere. Was busy with You-Know-Who." Theo snapped, scowling, and then rounded his anger on Harry. "What do you mean you almost drowned?"

Harry related the story to his boyfriend, who was glaring at him the entire time.

"Thought the deer was mine?" He asked with a scoff. "Have already proved twice now that my Patronus is now a falcon!"

"I wasn't thinking!" Harry felt his cheeks blaze with red. "I was getting desperate for a sign that you were all right! So I saw it and I forgot that your Patronus had changed and...well, then Cedric said he thought it was mine and that mine had changed...and I thought...m-maybe yours had turned back."

Theodore's glare made Harry's blood chill.

"I don't think that anymore, I swear!" He quickly put in. "It was just a momentary thought! I...w-was really...I wasn't thinking."

"Give him a break, Nott." Cedric's tone was reprimanding. "He was clearly distraught about you being gone. You should have seen him when he was with me while you were gone. I thought he was going crazy. I thought, maybe, he was a bit over-attached to be honest. I can't imagine him being any better completely alone."

Harry cast Cedric a quick thankful glance and then returned his attention to Theodore, who's anger seemed to have died a little.

"Who sent the Patronus then?" He asked, looking at Cedric. "Did you happen to see? Or is it your Patronus?"

"Mine's a Labrador Retriever."

"Knew there was something I didn't like about you..." Theodore grumbled as he and Harry both really didn't like dogs. "Among other things..."

Cedric rolled his eyes and moved on. "So if it wasn't either of ours and definitely not Harry's, whose?"

"It was Snape."

Cedric turned baffled eyes to Harry and Theodore muttered disdain under his breath.

"Why do you think it was Snape?" Cedric asked in perplexity.

"I just think it is." Harry told him with assurance he barely felt was there. "He helped me at the castle by not turning me over when I fell down and he recognized my wand (he didn't let Cedric interrupt him here), he hit a Death Eater when I escaped my house, and he sent three students attempting to steal the sword to Hagrid so they didn't actually get punished. He knew the one was a fake when he sent it to Gringott's and he was hiding the real one, probably in his office. He left the sword in that pond for me and he sent the Patronus. "

"He killed Dumbledore." Theodore stated harshly, clearly enraged he was repeating himself.

"You said last year that Dumbledore was going to die anyway and that he was in a lot of pain." Harry wasn't going to give up on his idea too easily. "You said that what Snape did to Dumbledore was mercy. Well, maybe it was? Maybe Dumbledore asked him to kill..."

"This is..."

"Listen to me." Harry stood. "Maybe Dumbledore wanted to die before the pain got to be too much. I was there when he died! I know he was weak and he still kept asking for Snape! He wanted Snape to come and make it stop!"

Theodore also stood. "Is just speculation..."

"Malfoy was ordered to kill Dumbledore." Harry continued, ignoring his boyfriend's attempt for him to see reason. "If he did it, his soul would have been ripped apart and Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted that! He would have wanted Malfoy's soul to remain whole! If Snape did it, it'd be mercy, so it wouldn't have damaged his soul."

"Harry..."

"He planned his own death, so that Malfoy could escape with a fully intact soul, so that Snape could be trusted by You-Know-Who, and become Headmaster at Hogwarts, so he could protect the students and give me the sword when the time was right!"

"How would he even know where you were?" Theo had given up trying to convince Harry that he was wrong. He would have to show Harry through logic.

"I don't know, but I'm sure there are ways."

"Not even Dumbledore could have found this place without a hint." Theo stated sternly.

"How did you then?"

"Sleipner." Theo straightened. "Found the old campsite and a hint that you were all right, so I called Sleipner and he led me back. Was quite...shocked...when I didn't see you anywhere within the wards..."

Harry felt a leap of guilt as he realized he'd been off following a Patronus and nearly drowning himself in a pond trying to get the sword while Theodore was at the camp, terrified because Harry was gone.

Then his mind lit with shock. "Phineas..."

"Phin..."

"Phineas Nigellus Black!" Harry grabbed the bag and waved it around in front of Theodore's face. "I was feeding Sleipner and Nuckel and I was going through the bag and...I...uh...kind of mentioned where I was."

"You idiot!" Theodore snatched the bag away and then yanked out the portrait. "Phineas! Get over here!"

There was nothing and he shook the painting in his growing rage. "Phineas! Get over here now!"

"He's not going to listen to you if you're rude to him." Harry snapped, grabbing the portrait away from Theo and said, "Um...Professor Black...could you come over here...please?"

"'Please' always helps." Phineas said as he started into his portrait.

"_Obscuro_." Theodore cast the spell lazily and a blindfold appeared over Phineas' eyes.

"What...how dare...what are you...?"

"Oh, I am terribly sorry, Black." Theodore's sarcasm was so thick it was like sap from a pine tree. "Just a necessary precaution."

"Remove this foul addition at once! Remove it, I say! You are ruining a great work of art! Where am I? What is going on?"

"Quiet." Theo hissed.

Harry sighed. "Please, Professor. We'll remove it as soon as we can."

"Ah, Potter." Phineas abandoned the attempt to remove the blindfold. "Should have known you'd have a hand in this. I noticed I was abducted from my spot in Grimmauld Place."

Theo ignored this and plowed on, "Did you tell Snape where we are?"

"_Professor_ Snape. Where you are? I have no idea where you _are_."

"Or maybe where we were? Or where you thought we were?"

"Professor Snape has more important things on his mind than the whereabouts of truants and werewolves." Phineas had found the exit. "Good-bye."

"Wait!" Harry stopped him. "What kind of important things?"

"It is not my duty to inform you of the Headmaster's business." Phineas seemed even more enraged by this question than by the rudeness Theodore had sent him.

"Did he send it?" Harry yelped before Phineas could disappear. "Please, tell me, did he send it?"

"Send?" Phineas was hesitant at the exit. "Send...what?"

"He didn't then, did he?" Harry whispered, staring at the man in nervousness. "He didn't..."

He was too nervous to say more in case his assumptions were wrong.

"Can you send Dumbledore a message?" Harry asked after a moment and Cedric gasped.

"Perhaps..." Phineas gave an indignant huff. "If you can remove this blindfold."

"I don't know how." Harry admitted. "And I know Theodore won't...but this is for me, not him."

"Fine. Fine." Phineas seemed flustered now. "What is your message, but I make no guarantees to provide a return message."

"Tell Dumbledore that whoever he's got sending us aid..." Harry felt Theo's glare on him. "That we really appreciate it and...thank you."

Phineas waited a moment as if contemplating a reply to this message and then nodded and left.

Several minutes later, he returned, blindfold still in place. "Dumbledore has a message in return, '_You're welcome, good luck, and to not let your path waver from where your heart leads you.'_ If that is all, I would really like to return to my other painting."

"Yes, of course." Harry nodded. "Thank you, Professor."

He gave a _hmph_ before abandoning them and Harry, too nervous to look at Theodore, put the painting away and sighed. "Well, that was...weird."

Theodore turned and stormed from the tent.

**Translation: "Never fault for deeds of love or war" or "All is fair in love and war" in my language. **


	83. Chapter 83

**'len wilnun daiin osanjo ziinlit' **

"Why are you mad at me now?" Harry asked as he and Theodore collected water the following morning.

"Are being foolish." Theo answered shortly.

"Maybe, I am." Harry told him sternly. "But if he showed up I'd still have my wand up. I wouldn't trust him on my assumptions alone."

"Good to hear." Theo growled.

"I don't want to fight." Harry stopped him from leaving. "Please...I...there's too many good things that just happened for us to be fighting already."

Theo's anger immediately washed off his face and Harry saw a tinge of guilt and shame enter his eyes before they were masked. "Am sorry, Harry. Just worry about you...a lot...and I don't want you...can't bare the thought of...you being tricked...of you getting hurt...of the same thing happening to you that happened to Dumbledore..." His voice had become very wet and he cleared his throat. "Would kill me, Harry."

Setting down the jug, Harry reached out to pull Theo's face to his own and kissed him.

By the time he pulled away, Theodore was in tears, but he quickly turned to mask this and Harry didn't comment as he composed himself.

"Harry!" Cedric called from the tent and they both turned to see him waving them over, a book in hand. "I've got something here you might want to read before someone tells you and it comes as a shock!"

What Cedric wanted him to read, Harry wished he had never read. Dumbledore had been anti-Muggle and had been best friends with Grindelwald, a dark wizard rivaled in power and evilness only by Voldemort. He felt sick and disturbed and angry. Everything he believed about Dumbledore seemed to crash around him. Had he been wrong? Had he really known nothing? Had Dumbledore really been evil?

"Looks like his opinion changed." Theo said calmly, flipping through Skeeter's book to the page with the picture of the letter. He took one look at it and closed it quickly to set it on the table. "Must have had some kind of falling out."

Harry picked up the book, but Theodore snatched it from him. "Hey..."

"Think you've read enough of this." Theo said, standing and reaching for his bag. "Look upset enough."

Harry took the book back before Theodore could drop it into the bag and he stepped out of reach of the other boy while Cedric watched with interest, but silence. It took him only a moment to find the page with the letter and glance over it. Then...

"It's that symbol again." Harry said, staring at Dumbledore's name where the "A" had been replaced with the strange mark. Cedric leaned over to look at it, but offered up no explanation other than, "I've seen that on Mr. Lovegood. He wears it on a chain."

"That's it." Harry sighed, clapping the book shut. "We need to figure out what that means. It's clearly important. It keeps popping up! Lovegood. The grave. The book...and now here."

"Perhaps Dumbledore would have said something about it if he thought it was so important." Theo pointed out in a bored tone that Harry recognized too well. Theodore was hiding what he was really feeling. "Mentioned other things, didn't he?"

"He didn't have time to tell me everything." Harry stated sternly, knowing better than to call Theo out on his bluff, but he was definitely anxious now. "And somethings he couldn't pass on either, like the sword. Maybe this is one of those things. He left us clues for a reason."

"Think he'd be more direct than normal considering he's relying on all of this to destroy the Dark Lord." Theodore tried again, clearly wanting to persuade Harry from pursuing this endeavor.

"He also had to be careful so that this information didn't leak out to the wrong person." Harry insisted. "Because if the Dark Lord knew what we were up to, he'd make it even harder to complete. He'd hide everything even better."

"He has a point." Cedric tried.

"Shut up." Theodore glared at him. "Don't even know what we're talking about."

"We should go see Mr. Lovegood." Harry said and Theo stiffened.

"What good..."

"He'll know what this symbol means." Harry didn't let Theo finish. "It'll be the first lead we've had since the sword."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea." Cedric said, earning himself another glare from Theo.

But Theo was outnumbered and without a legit reason not to go. Sighing, he consented. They'd leave in a couple days, giving Theo time to rest from his trip for the Dark Lord and Harry time to organize his thoughts and the questions building inside him. Sadly, he wasn't thinking about Horcruxes.

Why was Theodore being so obstinate? Why wasn't he being helpful and trying to figure this all out with Harry? Harry didn't think for even a second that Theodore was working for the Dark Lord, but there were moments when it sure felt like it. Theodore clearly didn't like seeing progress. He didn't want Harry to complete this task. He was trying to stop what they were doing? Why though? It didn't make sense.

Why would Theodore not want the Horcruxes destroyed?

* * *

The trip to Lovegood's proved disastrous. Finding it had been easy since Cedric lived not far from the Lovegoods and had a general idea where it was. Theodore had disguised himself as Hermione Granger (he seemed to have acquired hair from many different people during their stay at the Burrow) and, when Lovegood had called Death Eaters to the House, Hermione-Theo and Harry had been seen by the Death Eaters while Cedric hid beneath the Invisibility Cloak.

They were now safely away and Harry was enraptured by the idea of the Deathly Hallows. He was sure that the Resurrection Stone was in his Snitch and that his cloak was the Invisibility Cloak from the story and that he was a descendant of the Peverell family. Theo seemed to think this was all plausible, but Cedric was adamant that the story was just that: a story. They ignored him and began to discuss how to acquire the final Hallow: the Elder Wand. It was probably the easiest of the Hallows to trace because of its long and bloody history, which had been seen throughout time. Cedric left them to it, muttering about how he didn't see how this was going to stop the Dark Lord.

It wasn't until they all lay down to get some much needed rest that Harry realized he had fallen into Theodore's trap. Theodore didn't want to find Horcruxes and the Hallows presented him with an excellent opportunity to sidetrack Harry without it looking like he was. It took Harry forever to fall asleep as he thought this over. If Theodore was really trying to sidetrack him, maybe it was all the more important for Harry to focus on Horcruxes...right?

They kept moving over the next few days, too nervous to stay in one place, especially after such a narrow escape from the Lovegood house. He fretted over the Deathly Hallows, listened to Theodore seemingly obssess over them and dragging Harry with him, and also to Cedric trying to get a particular channel on the radio.

"I've got it!" Cedric called them over. "I've found it! Password was 'Albus'! Get in here, Harry!"

"...apologize for our temporary absence from the airwaves, which was due to a number of house calls in our area by those charming Death Eaters."

"Who's that?" Harry asked, with pinched brows. "Sounds familiar."

"Lee Jordan." Cedric said quickly.

"...now found ourselves another secure location and I'm pleased to tell you that two of our regular contributors have joined me here this evening. Evening boys!"

"Hi."

"Evening, River."

"Lee's nickname." Cedric explained briefly.

"But before we hear from Royal and Romulus." Lee went on. "Let's take a moment to report those deaths that the Wizarding Wireless Network News and Daily Prophet don't think important enough to mention. It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murders of Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell."

Harry's heart leaped up into his throat.

"A goblin by the name of Gornuk was also killed. It is believed that Muggle-born Dean Thomas, Muggle-born Hermione Granger, a boy by the nickname Beagle (as we can't give away his identity here) and a second goblin, all believed to have been traveling with Tonks, Cresswell, and Gornuk, may have escaped. If Dean or Beagle are listening, or if anyone has any knowledge of their whereabouts, their families are desperate for news."

He went on about a Muggle family found dead and of a dead Bathilda Bagshot before they took a moment of silence.

"Thank you," Lee's voice broke the hush. "And now we turn to regular contributor Royal, for an update on how the new Wizarding order is affecting the Muggle world."

Royal, who was Kingsley, urged wizarding families to help protect their neighboring Muggles as best as they could to be protected from the Dark Lord and his followers. Romulus, who was Lupin, spoke next. He was insistent that Harry was alive and he encouraged Harry to follow his instincts, which were good and nearly always right. Harry glanced at Theodore, who had blanked his features determinedly. Lee informed them further that Xenophilius Lovegood was currently in Azkaban and that Hagrid was in hiding in the mountains for holding a "Support Harry Potter" party at Hogwarts. Fred came on and gave them information about the "Chief Death Eater" (the moniker caused Theodore to give a yelp of a laugh that was both amused and frightened), who was using his elusiveness and mystic as a way to strike fear and gain a level of control over everyone. Finally, they signed off and Cedric turned to Harry, grinning.

"Good, huh?"

"Brilliant." Harry agreed.

"Not bad..." Theodore consented. "Though they could think of better nicknames."

"Made you laugh." Cedric snorted.

Theodore turned to Harry, "Did you hear what Weasley said? He's abroad. He's still looking for the Wand."

"Certainly sounded like it." Harry agreed, but Cedric was shaking his head in disbelief.

"You two are unbelievable! I don't see how getting a new wand is going to stop Vol..."

"NO!" Theo yelped.

"...demort..."

"The name is TABOO!" Theodore roared, rising to his feet as a loud crack sounded outside the tent. "_Protego Tota_..."

"Come out of there with your hands up!" A rasping voice interrupted him and Theodore reached for his bag, knowing he was too late. "We know you're in there! You've got half a dozen wands pointed at you and we don't care who we curse!"

Theodore had drank the Polyjuice Potion in a moment's time, but he didn't have time to grab a new one and pass it to Harry. A second later, he had cast a spell at Harry's face, stinging him.

They were dragged outside, Cedric, Hermione-Theo, and Harry to find Fenrir Greyback and a group of Snatchers. Things had gone very bad very quickly.

**Translation: 'You made my dreams true'. :)**


	84. Chapter 84

**'xiy xejonet versiius da xiy tesitgan lat' **

If it wasn't for the Daily Prophet revealing Hermione Granger, who Theodore was currently disguised as, traveling with Harry, they might have gotten away with their lies. They were joined by Griphook and Ronald who had apparently been nearby and Ron gave Hermione-Theo the widest eyed look at seeing him.

"Are you all right?" He asked with worry as they stood close together. "Hermione?"

"I'm okay." Theo decided to pretend.

"I'm sorry we lost track of you." Ronald said, trying to get closer to Theo. "I should have stuck closer. I should have..."

"Shut up, you!" A Snatcher smacked him over the head.

The Snatchers began to organize who was going to Apparate with who.

Ron tried again. "Where's Dean? What happened to Dean?"

Theodore only quietly shook his head and Ron's eyes clouded with fear.

They arrived at the Malfoys' Manor and Narcissa appeared and brought them inside after trying to figure out if the swollen faced Harry Potter was really Harry Potter.

"What is this?" Lucius had arrived in the room they were brought into.

"They say they've got Potter." Narcissa said. "Draco, come here."

Harry refused to look at the other Slytherin boy, who undoubtedly would recognize Harry the moment their eyes had met. They were in the same year and had spent six years sharing the same dorm and Common Room and some of the same classes.

"Well, boy?" Greyback asked impatiently.

"Well, Draco?" Lucius pressed when Draco still did not answer. "Is it? Is it Harry Potter?"

"I can't...I can't be sure." Draco was keeping his distance from Greyback.

"But look at him carefully, look! Come closer!" Lucius dragged his son closer to Harry and the werewolf. "Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv..."

"Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr. Malfoy?" Greyback asked in a dark tone.

"Of course not, of course not!" Lucius inspected Harry closely. "What did you do to him? How did he get into this state?"

"That wasn't us."

"Looks more like a Stinging Jinx to me." Lucius mumbled as his eyes scanned Harry's forehead. "There's something there. It could be the scar, stretched tight...Draco, come here, look properly! What do you think?"

Draco was closer than before, but he seemed reluctant and fearful. "I don't know." He pulled back and walked away.

"We had better be certain, Lucius." Narcissa said. "Completely sure that it is Potter, before we summon the Dark Lord...they say this is his..." She scanned the wand in her hand. "But it does not resemble Ollivander's description...if we are mistaken, if we call the Dark Lord here for nothing...remember what he did to Rowle and Dolohov and the Carrows?"

"What about the Mudblood, then?" Greyback pulled Theodore forward.

Narcissa leaped from her seat. "Wait...yes...yes, she was in Madam Malkin's with Potter! I saw her picture in the Prophet! Look, Draco, isn't that the Granger girl?"

"I...maybe...yeah."

"But then, this is the Weasley boy!" Lucius looked at Ron. "Weasley and Granger are never apart, isn't that right, Draco? Draco, look at him, isn't it Arthur Weasley's son, what's his name...?"

"Yeah..." Draco wasn't facing them. "It could be."

Bellatrix Lestrange walked in. "What is this? What's happened, Cissy?"

"But surely..." She said quietly. "This is the Mudblood girl? This is Granger?"

"Yes, yes, it's Granger!" Lucius cried. "And beside her, we think, Potter! Potter and his accomplices, caught at last!"

"Potter?" Bellatrix screamed. "Are you sure? Well then, the Dark Lord must be informed at once!"

She started to drag up her left sleeve.

"I was about to call him!" Lucius stopped her. "_I_ shall summon him, Bella, Potter has been brought to my house, and it is therefore under my authority..."

"Your authority!" She sneered. "You lost your authority when you lost your wand, Lucius! How dare you! Take your hands off me!"

"This is nothing to do with you, you did not capture the boy..."

"Begging your pardon, _Mr_. Malfoy." Greyback cut across. "But it's us that caught Potter, and it's us that'll be claiming the gold..."

"Gold!" Bellatrix laughed. "Take your gold, filthy scavenger, what do I want with gold? I seek only the honor of his...of..."

She suddenly stopped struggling and Lucius released her and pulled up his own sleeve.

"STOP!" Bellatrix shrieked. "Do not touch it, we shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now!"

Lucius froze.

"What is that?" Bellatrix asked of a Snatcher.

"Sword..." He answered.

"Give it to me."

"It's not yorn, missus, it's mine, I reckon I found it."

She stunned him in an instance and before anyone could do much more, she'd stunned all the Snatchers, except Greyback who had instead been forced into a kneeling position.

"Where did you get this sword?" She asked of him.

"How dare you?" He snarled. "Release me, woman!"

"Where did you find this sword?" She repeated. "Snape sent it to my vault in Gringotts!"

"It was in their tent." Greyback rasped. "Release me, I say!"

She waved her wand and Greyback was free.

"Draco, move this scum outside." Bellatrix indicated the Snatchers. "If you haven't got the guts to finish them, then leave them in the courtyard for me."

"Don't you dare speak to Draco like..." Narcissa started, but Bellatrix shrieked at her.

"Be quiet! The situation is graver than you can possibly imagine, Cissy! We have a very serious problem!" She looked at the prisoners. "If it is indeed Potter, he must not be harmed. The dark Lord wishes to dispose of Potter himself...but if he finds out...I must...I must know...the prisoners must be placed in the cellar, while I think what to do!"

"This is my house, Bella, you don't give orders in my..."

"Do it! You have no idea of the danger we are in!" Bellatrix screamed.

"Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback." Narcissa finally said.

"Wait." Bellatrix stated. "All except...except for the Mudblood."

"No!" Harry and Ron shouted at the same time, but Ron continued with, "You can have me, keep me!"

Bellatrix slapped him. "If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next. Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs, Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them...yet."

Greyback brought them down to the cellar. Right before he threw them in, he growled, "Reckon she'll let me have a bit of the girl when she's finished with her? I'd say I'll get a bite or two, wouldn't you, ginger?"

"Hermione!" Ron started yelling the moment the door was locked. "Hermione!"

"It's not Hermione." Harry told him gravely, his stomach convulsing with sickening fear and distress.

"Of course, it's Hermione!" Ron told him.

"No, it's not." Harry said, skin now dancing with sensations. "It's...Polyjuice Potion."

"Poly..." Ron looked at him confused and then bewildered. "Who is that?"

Harry didn't answer, but Ron gave a gasp as he suddenly realized.

There was suddenly a terrible, drawn-out scream from directly above them and it was all the power Harry had in him to not start screaming Theodore's name.

Ron still yelled, "HERMIONE!" before realizing what he was doing.

"Harry?" The voice came from somewhere in the darkness. "Ron? Harry? Ron?"

"_Luna_?"

"Yes, it's me! Oh no, I didn't want you to be caught!"

"Luna, can you help us get these ropes off?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, I expect so...There's an old nail we use if we need to break anything...Just a moment..."

Theodore screamed again from from overhead and the could hear Bellatrix screaming too, but her words were inaudible for Harry had started yelling, not words, but just sound until he formed, "NO! NO! NO! STOP IT! LEAVE! LEAVE! STOP IT! STOP! TAKE ME! PLEASE! STOP!"

Luna returned and started digging at the ropes and Harry stopped screaming, his throat burning and his eyes blinking rapidly at the hot tears. Bellatrix was shrieking.

"I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? _Where_?"

"We found it...we found it...PLEASE!" Theodore was shrieking again and Harry started to fight against the ropes, bellowing with him. "STOP! STOP! LEAVE! TAKE ME! TAKE ME! NO!"

"Harry, please stay still!" Luna pleaded. "I can't see what I'm doing..."

"My pocket!" Cedric said from where he was tied. "In my pocket, there's a Deluminator, and it's full of light!"

The room was lit with light, but Harry didn't bother himself with his surroundings, eyes trained on the ceiling.

"Oh, that's much easier, thanks, Cedric." She started away again.

Bellatrix was speaking. "You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, _tell the truth_!"

Another terrible scream...

"NO!"

"What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!"

"There!" The ropes fell away and Harry lurched to his feet. He tried to think of a way to escape, a way to get up to and rescue Theodore, but he couldn't. His mind was blank as Theodore continued to scream.

"What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! _CRUCIO!_"

"Harry!" Cedric was trying to contain Harry's panic. "Get a grip! We can't do anything without help and unless we can get a message outside..."

Harry yanked out the mirror fragment and for a second he swore he saw Dumbledore's eyes staring back at him. He gazed at it, stunned, realized he wasn't dreaming and then begged, "Help us! We're in the cellar of Malfoy Manor, help us!"

The eye disappeared and Harry wondered if perhaps he'd mistaken Sirius for Dumbledore. But...how?

Theodore was still screaming and Harry was half-way out of his mind as he tried not to continue to scream back up at him.

"How did you get into my vault?" Bellatrix shrieked. "Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

"We only met him tonight!" Theodore was crying and Harry's heart felt as if it was being stabbed with each sob. "We've never been inside your vault...it isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"

"A copy?" Bellatrix screeched. "Oh, a likely story!"

"But we can find out easily!" Lucius told her. "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!"

Harry rushed at the goblin. "Griphook, you must tell them that sword's a fake, they mustn't know it's the real one, Griphook, please..."

Draco was at the door now.

"Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything, or I'll kill you!"

They did as they were told, Cedric clicked the Deluminator, and then Malfoy came in and took Griphook with him. The Deluminator clicked back on when he was gone and revealed Dobby standing there.

"DOB..." Ron started, but Harry smacked him into silence.

"Harry Potter..." The House elf squeaked. "Dobby has come to rescue you."

"But how did you...?"

Theodore was getting tortured again and Harry quickly cut to the essentials.

"You can Disapparate out of this cellar?"

Dobby nodded.

"And you can take humans with you?"

Dobby nodded again.

"Right. Dobby, I want you to grab Luna, Ron, and Mr. Ollivander, and take them...take them to..."

"Bill and Fleur's." Ron said quickly. "Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinsworth!"

The elf nodded again.

"And then come back." Harry finished. "Can you do that, Dobby?"

"Of course, Harry Potter." He grabbed hold of Mr. Ollivander and then held out his other hand to Luna and Ron, the latter of whom was already reaching for him.

Luna didn't move. "Harry, I want to help you! I can't leave you here..."

"Go!" Harry told her, We'll see you at Bill and Fleur's."

He nearly fainted from a sudden visit into Voldemort's mind, but Theodore's scream quickly brought him back.

"Go!" He insisted. "Go! We'll follow, just go!"

With a crack they had gone.

"What was that?" Lucius asked. "Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar? Draco...no, call Wormtail! Make him go and check!"

It was a good thing they had sent Wormtail, but not for Pettigrew. When Harry reminded him of his debt to Harry, the man's silver arm strangled him for his hesitance and there was nothing either Cedric nor Harry could do to keep it from happening. He was dead. They slipped upstairs and stared through the door. Griphook had the sword and was staring at it while Bellatrix was staring down at him. Hermione-Theo was lying at her feet, his hair slowly darkening. The Potion was wearing off and they were running out of time before Theodore would be in even graver danger.

"Well?" Bellatrix coaxed impatiently. "Is it the true sword?"

"No." Griphook lied. "It is a fake."

"Are you sure? Quite sure?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "Good." And with a flick of her wand, a gash broke across the goblin's face, and he yelled, dropped to the floor, and she kicked him aside. "And now, we call the Dark Lord!"

She touched the Mark and Harry was inside Voldemort's head again as Grindelwald told Voldemort to kill him and the Dark Lord, furious, finally consented.

Harry came back to reality, nearly staggering.

"And I think..." Bellatrix was saying. "We can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her."

"NO!" It was Cedric who yelled, Cedric the werewolf who would never want the same inflicted on him, but it was Harry who cast the Stunner to knock Bellatrix out. Spells soared through the air, back and forth between the Malfoys and Greyback and Harry and Cedric, but they were outnumbered. They had lost their final chance...until Dobby dropped the chandelier and through some miracle they all escaped...except...

**Translation: "Don't burn bridges you haven't crossed already." **


	85. Chapter 85

**'emalden dessaluzduul' **

Dobby and Cedric had been hit by Narcissa's spell mid-Apparating and both had half-died from it. Harry, torn between four, collapsed people, began shouting and was surprised when Ronald and Luna followed by Dean and Hermione arrived. He was by Theodore without even thinking, the boy fully returned to his true form.

"Theo." He begged, cupping the other's face in his hands. "Theo! Please...please...please..."

"H-harry..." Theo mumbled, reaching up a weak hand to stroke at Harry's face. Harry grabbed this hand and held it as he stared down at the slack and pale face of his boyfriend.

"It's going to be all right." Harry promised in a whimper. "I swear, it's going to be all right."

* * *

Cedric and Dobby had been taken away immediately to Ron's Aunt Muriel's house where they could receive better care. Mr. Ollivander, still a little too weak to be moved, and Griphook, still growing his bones back, had stayed behind, but partially by Harry's bequest. Theodore had already been mended, but his eyes proved to Harry more than anything that the long torment under Bellatrix would not heal so quickly. Though he didn't want to put Theodore through more strain, he knew he needed his friend with him when he confronted the goblin and Mr. Ollivander.

Harry had already figured out that there was a Horcrux in the Lestrange's vault and only needed Griphook to help him break into it. The goblin had, of course, not told him yes or no and Harry had agreed to wait for an answer. With Ollivander, Harry felt guilt as he revealed he knew what information had been exchanged between the wandmaker and Voldemort, but all Harry wanted to know was about the Elder Wand and if the wand Harry had acquired (Draco's) would work for him, which it apparently would. After much discussion about Wandlore, Harry finally left Mr. Ollivander to his peace.

Theodore wasn't pleased when Harry revealed that Voldemort had already taken the wand from Dumbledore's grave and was clearly angry that Harry hadn't gone after the wand and claimed it for himself instead of interrogating goblins and wandmakers.

"I'm not supposed to..." Harry told him as they walked together on the beach. "I'm supposed to get the Horcruxes..."

"But then why leave you clues about the Hallows if you weren't supposed to get them?" Theo asked in annoyance.

"Because I needed to understand what I was about to get myself into." Harry answered. "You-Know-Who has the wand now and that's what I'm going to be up against. I have an advantage though."

"Have no advantage." Theodore hissed.

"You haven't been paying attention." Harry whispered back.

"Is that what you think?" Theo grumbled.

"Yes." Harry didn't feel even a shred of guilt for voicing this. "I think you don't want me to destroy the Horcruxes."

Theodore didn't contradict Harry; instead, he'd fallen very quiet.

Harry continued, "I'm not going to try to figure out why you suddenly don't want me destroying Horcruxes. I know you'll fight me the entire way, but this is something I have to do."

"Don't have to do it." Theodore told him. "Don't have to do any of this."

He cut in front of Harry and forced the other Slytherin to stop. They stood there facing each other and Harry realized how hard Theodore was breathing, how strained his face looked, how exhausted and worried his eyes were...

"Come on, Harry." Theo's voice had dropped low. "Don't have to do this. Could run. Could leave the country. Could hide and find peace and..."

"While You-Know-Who destroys the world?" Harry glared at him. "If we don't do this, there won't be any places left to hide. The whole world will be on fire."

"Would be ways to hide." Theodore's worry was slipping out. His Occlumency was failing. "Harry, we could hide ourselves. Could do a Fidelius Charm. You could be Secret-Keeper and..."

"Did Bellatrix scare you that much?" Harry interrupted and he watched the worry disappear and boredom set over Theo's features.

"No." Theo said, straightening in an almost dignified way. "Have never been scared of that woman. Nothing she did changed that."

"Then when did you become such a coward?"

"Only when it comes to you."

Harry stared at his friend for a long silent moment before speaking again, "I am going to destroy the Horcruxes no matter what you say, Theo."

"Figured." Theo murmured.

"Are you still with me?"

"Naturally."

Sighing, Harry turned, but reached back to take Theodore's hand. Quietly, they walked the beach together.

* * *

Griphook agreed to help them, but only if he could have the Gryffindor Sword in return.

"We need to use it on something in the vault." Harry said without hesitation. "Afterwards, it is yours if you want it."

Griphook eyed him suspiciously, but Harry reassured him.

"If you'd like we can make an Unbreakable Vow that returns the sword to you." Harry said. "But I do warn you...I don't think the sword will stay with you. It's very powerful, imbued with a lot of magic. It may return to Hogwarts if it feels a need to."

The goblin gave a snort. "You seem to know a lot about goblin-made weapons."

"I've only ever overheard things and I'm very familiar with this sword." Harry motioned towards the weapon in the goblin's hands. "If you take it, you run the risk of it abandoning you and I want to clear up right now that that isn't my fault."

Griphook stared at him for a incredibly long time before he finally agreed. "So if the sword chooses to stay with me, it is mine?"

"But you may only take it after we've used it in the vault." Harry told him. "This is very important. We have a single thing we need to destroy and the properties inside this sword are the only thing that we have that can do the job. After that, it is yours if it chooses to stay with you. You have my word. If you do not believe my word, I am more than willing to make an Unbreakable Vow."

The goblin waved this idea away. "I trust you, all right, Mr. Potter. I trust you."

After this meeting they spent the following weeks devising a plan, to which Theodore was most helpful as he was the only one in the group who had a chance of getting into the vault. Mr. Ollivander was moved to Aunt Muriel's along with Hermione and Ronald. Dean and Luna, who seemed to be bonding, stayed behind. It was clear Dean was both puzzled and fascinated with Luna.

Then there came a message that Cedric had passed away. He had fought for days against the affects of the spell, but he couldn't do it any longer. It had happened close to midnight. He'd died peacefully in his sleep. No one wanted to say it, but everyone knew it was better this way. A werewolf and one half-blasted to hell would never have had a comfortable life. Dobby was still hanging on, though barely, and they anxiously awaited more news on his recovery.

Then Sirius and Lupin arrived in celebration. Well, that was surely their plan until Sirius laid eyes on Harry and his wand had flown up within a moment.

"Where have you been?" He snarled.

"Around." Harry shrugged, trying to pretend that the tension was building. "You?"

"What ave you been doing?" Sirius ignored Harry's question.

"This and that."

"Don't get smart with me, boy!" Sirius growled as Lupin tried to calm him. "What are you doing here?"

Harry could feel his anger beginning to well up within him. He was done with Sirius. "You came here to celebrate. I'll leave you to it."

He started for the door, Theodore close behind him, but Lupin stopped them.

"Please, Sirius. Let them at least hear this great news."

"Fine." Sirius spat as he gave Fleur and Bill quick embraces.

"Tonks and Sirius have had a baby." Lupin seemed positively giddy with excitement. "They've named him William Antares Black, Liam for short. William is after Dora's father Ted William Tonks. I don't know if you heard..."

"I heard." Harry nodded. "If you see her, will you tell her I feel for her?"

"Certainly." Lupin continued hastily. "Oh, and I've been named godfather!"

"That's wonderful." Harry grinned at Lupin. "That really is. It's great."

Lupin seemed to think so too and he turned to smile at everyone else in the room while Harry and Theodore slipped outside onto the beach. They listened to the mirth carry on for a few hours, but ignored it as they enjoyed each other's company, hand-in-hand upon the beach. They would be leaving soon. They would soon be taking a greater risk than any they had taken in all their adventures thus far. It was a daunting task, but it needed to be done and Harry would complete it, if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Gringott's was murder. Theodore (being Theodore and having special privileges even for being such a young Death Eater) was able to get them past the goblins at the front, despite having Travers hanging around, but then the Thief's Downfall tossed them because of Harry's Invisibility Cloak. They got into the Vault and Theo destroyed the Horcrux as Griphook had permitted them to use the sword one final time, but then he had taken the sword as if he had never trusted them. Gringott's associates were there, cursing spells at them and Griphook had traded sides in moments. Harry and Theodore had done the only thing they could do: they jumped on the dragon and escaped Gringott's on it.

The worst part of the entire fiasco was that Theodore's cover was now blown.

"Two Horcruxes left." Harry told Theodore as they lay on the beach opposite the dragon. "The snake and...it has to be...Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem...and it's somewhere at Hogwarts."

A sudden flash of insight into the Dark Lord's mind confirmed this.

"We have to go to Hogwarts." Harry insisted as he stood. "Come on. We don't have any time to waste."

"Also don't have anything to destroy the Horcruxes with." Theo snapped. "As you foolishly bargained with a goblin."

"I am positive the sword is at Hogwarts." Harry told him. "I'm sure it went to the Sorting Hat."

"Harry..."

"I am sure of it." Harry forced his friend to stand. "Come on. We're Apparating to Hogsmead."

"Don't think that's..."

"I don't care."

And they Disapparated.

**Translation: 'Book Crazy.' :P**


	86. Chapter 86

**Decided to do the titles in my language. Here's all of them. **

**'xvonal lu pemerefer' - 'dindinij lu ssasala' - 'terieo lu (odeyiy) azxaban' - 'gpananuu lu hesszen' - surfat lu hesszentromrox' - 'para-ssozun heto' - 'xajarten yisetTiy' :D **

A Caterwauling Alarm rang and Death Eaters had descended upon their area, but they had slipped under the cloak just in time. Because the Death Eaters couldn't see them, they summoned the Death Eaters and Harry sent out his Patronus to chase them away. He was shocked and he heard a gasp from Theo when a small deer took off instead of his falcon. They didn't have time to get emotional and stricken with desire.

Someone shouted, "It's him, down there, down there, I saw a Patronus, it was a deer, Nott!"

They were running out of places to hide, but Harry ignored Theodore's insistence they run. Then a man was holding a door open and whispering, "Potter, in here, quick!"

Harry barely hesitated before rushing inside.

"Upstairs, keep the Cloak on, keep quiet!" The owner of the Hog's Head insisted and they did as they were bidden. They crept towards a window and peered down at the interaction between the Hog's Head owner and the Death Eaters.

"So what?" He was bellowing at one of them. "So what? You send dementors down my street, I'll send a Patronus back at 'em! I'm not having 'em near me, I've told you that, I'm not having it!"

"That wasn't your Patronus!" A Death Eater said. "That was a deer, it was Nott's!"

"Deer!" Roared the barman and he pulled out a wand. "Deer! You idiot..._Expecto Patronum!_"

Something huge and horned erupted from the wand and charged down the High Street.

"That's not what I saw..." Said the Death Eater, but he didn't sound as certain.

"Curfew's been broken, you heard the noise." Another Death Eater spoke up. "Someone was out in the street against regulations..."

"If I want to put my cat out, I will, and be damned to your curfew!"

"_You_ set off the Caterwauling Charm?"

"What if I did? Going to cart me off to Azkaban? Kill me for sticking my nose out my own front door? Do it, then, if you want to! But I hope for your sakes you haven't pressed your little Dark Marks and summoned him. He's not goint to like being called here for me and my old cat, is he, now?"

"Don't you worry about us." Another Death Eater cut in. "Worry about yourself, breaking curfew!"

"And where will you lot traffick potions and poisons when my pub's closed down? What'll happen to your little sidelines then?"

"Are you threatening...?"

"I keep my mouth shut, it's why you come here, isn't it?"

"I still say I saw a deer Patronus!" Shouted the first Death Eater.

"Deer?" The barman roared. "It's a _goat_, idiot!"

"All right, we made a mistake," The second snapped. "Break curfew again and we won't be so lenient!"

After the Death Eaters had gone and they'd drawn the curtains shut tight, Harry and Theodore quickly removed the cloak and waited for the barman to finish locking up and to come up the stairs. Harry's eyes washed over the room quickly and he saw a mirror next to a picture of a girl.

"You bloody fools," The barman said as he entered the room. "What were you thinking, coming here?"

"Thank you." Harry spoke quickly. "We can't thank you enough. You saved our lives."

Harry swallowed as he stared at the man's eyes, recognizing them. "It's your eye I've been seeing in the mirror. You sent Dobby."

The barman nodded and looked around for the elf. "Thought he'd be with you. Where've you left him?"

"He was badly injured." Harry explained. "Lucius Malfoy...cast a spell...he's recovering, we hope, with the Weasleys."

"Hope he gets better then. I like that elf."

"You're Aberforth."

He didn't confirm or deny this as he bent to light the fire.

Harry reached over to touch the twin mirror. "How did you get this? I thought Sirius had it."

"Bought it from Dung 'bout a year ago. Albus told me what it was and thought I should keep it instead of Black. Been trying to keep an eye out for you."

Harry didn't say anything for a moment and Aberforth took this to mean he should start.

"Right then...we need to think of the best way to get you out of here."

"We're not leaving." Harry interrupted him. "We need to get into Hogwarts."

"Don't be stupid, boy."

"I'm not. I have to go."

"What you've got to do..."

"I know what I have to do." Harry said even sterner than before. "Dumbledore...I mean, your brother...wanted us..."

"My brother Albus wanted a lot of things," Aberforth interjected. "And people had a habit of getting hurt while he was carrying out his grand plans. You get away from this school, Potter, and out of the country if you can. Forget my brother and his clever scehmes. He's gone where none of this can hurt him, and you don't owe him anything."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Theo said coolly and Harry cast him an ungrateful glare.

"You don't understand."

"Oh, don't I?" Aberforth asked quietly. "You don't think I understand my own brother? Think you knew Albus better than I did?"

"I didn't mean that." Harry quickly amended. "It's...he left me a job."

"Did he now? Nice job, I hope? Pleasant? Easy? Sort of thing you'd expect an unqualified wizard kid to be able to do without overstretching themselves?"

Theodore gave a snort that said it all: of course it wasn't.

"I-it's not easy, no." Harry said. "But I've got to..."

"'Got to'?" Why '_got to'_? He's dead, isn't he? Let it go, boy, before you follow him! Save yourself!"

"Seconding that."

Harry gave Theodore another scowl.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I...but you're fighting too, you're in the Order of the Phoenix..."

"I was." Aberforth shrugged. "The Order of the Phoenix is finished. You-Know-Who's won, it's over, and anyone who's pretending different's kidding themselves. It'll never be safe for you here, Potter, he wants you too badly. So go abroad, go into hiding, save yourself. Best take him with you." He jerked a thumb at Theo. "He'll be in danger long as he live now everyone knows he's been working with you...course...doesn't look like he wants to stay here without you."

"I can't leave." Harry insisted. "I've got a job..."

"Give it to someone else!"

"I can't. It's got to be me, Dumbledore explained it all..."

"Oh, did he now? And did he tell you everything, was he honest with you?"

Harry couldn't answer.

"I knew my brother, Potter. He learned secrecy at our mother's knee. Secrets and lies, that's how we grew up, and Albus...he was a natural."

There was an awkward silence before Harry finally motioned to the picture. "Is that your sister? Ariana?"

"Yes...been reading Rita Skeeter, have you?"

"Elphias Doge mentioned her to us." Harry corrected.

"That old berk. Thought the sun shone out of my brother's every orifice, he did. Well, so did plenty of other people, you included, by the looks of it, Potter."

There was another long pause and then Theodore spoke and what he said baffled Harry, "Professor Dumbledore cared about Harry a lot."

"Did he now?" Aberforth asked. "Funny thing, how many of the people my brother cared about very much ended up in a worse state than if he'd left 'em well alone."

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned.

"Never you mind."

"Is a serious thing to say." Theodore replied calmly. "Are you...talking about your sister?"

The story poured out of Aberforth like liquid how the Muggle boys had seen his sister performing magic and then attacked her. Then how his father had gone after them and punished them before going to Azkaban without explaining why because he didn't want Ariana locked in St. Mungo's for the rest of her life. He went on about how they moved and their mother tried to hide Ariana from everyone, for their safety and her own. Then there was the accident and Ariana had killed their mother unintentionally. Albus insisted on taking care of Ariana because he wanted Aberforth, who had opted to drop from Hogwarts to care for his sister, to finish school, but Albus didn't really want to. He felt his brilliance was being wasted here caring after his sister when he could have been on adventures with Doge. Then he met Grindelwald and they were planning all these adventures and were just going to take Ariana with them. Aberforth knew this wouldn't be good for Ariana and he argued with them. Grindelwald began to torture Aberforth, but Albus tried to stop him. They broke into a three-way duel and then someone's spell hit Ariana and she was dead. Grindelwald fled.

"And Albus was free, wasn't he?" Aberforth told them. "Free of the burden of his sister, free to become the greatest wizard of the..."

"He was never free." Harry interrupted.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Never." Harry repeated. "The night that your brother died, he drank a potion that drove him out of his mind. He started screaming, pleading with someone who wasn't there. 'Don't hurt them, please...hurt me instead.' He thought he was back there with you and Grindelwald, I know he did. He thought he was watching Grindelwald hurting you and Ariana...it was torture to him, if you'd seen him then, you wouldn't say he was free."

After a long pause, Aberforth said, "How can you be sure, Potter, that my brother wasn't more interested in the greater good than in you? How can you be sure you aren't dispensable, just like my little sister?"

"Love can produce terrible things sometimes..." Theodore whispered.

"Love?" Aberforth shot. "If he loved him, why didn't he tell him to hide, then? Why didn't he say to him, 'Take care of yourself, here's how to survive'?"

"Because," Harry said before Theodore could. "Sometimes you've _got_ to think about more than your own safety! Sometimes you've _got_ to think about the greater good! This is war!"

"You're seventeen, boy!"

"I'm of age, and I'm going to keep fighting even if you've given up!"

"Who says I've given up?"

"'The Order of the Phoenix is finished'." Harry repeated. "'You-Know-Who's won, it's over, and anyone who's pretending different's kidding themselves."

"I don't say I like it, but it's the truth!"

"No, it isn't. Your brother knew how to finish You-Know-Who and he passed the knowledge on to me. I'm going to keep going until I succeed...or I die. (Theodore jumped at this, so hard that it was impossible not to notice.) D-Don't think I don't know how this might end. I've known it for years." He waited for only a moment and then plowed on, "We need to get into Hogwarts. If you can't help us, we'll wait till daybreak, leave you in peace, and try to find a way in ourselves. If you _can_ help us...well, now would be a great time to mention it."

Aberforth stared at Harry for a very long time in deep thought. Then he stood, walked around the table, and approached the portrait of Ariana.

"You know what to do."

**:D**


	87. Chapter 87

**'helged lu nissano' **

Harry's eyes rested on Snape for the first time in months and a swooping feeling filled his gut. He was right. He just knew he was right. The man's eyes were exhausted, his features long and worn, and there was a fidgety tension in every movement of his body. Harry was frozen, quite forgot what he was doing, who was helping him, that McGonagall was standing only a couple feet away holding up a conversation with the current headmaster. All he could see was Snape's concern, his clear desire to find Harry and tell him something...and it had to be important, whatever it was.

He never got the chance. McGonagall attacked Snape and then Flitwick and Sprout arrived and Luna had pulled Harry away from the fight before he could reveal himself and discover the truth. Snape dove out a window and Harry rushed to it without thinking to stare at the gliding shadow disappearing into the night.

Once Slughorn had arrived, Harry told the Heads of Houses that Voldemort was coming. They needed to get the younger students out while they barricaded the castle long enough for Harry to finish up a task set to him by Dumbledore. He informed them of the passage in the Room of Requirement, asked Flitwick information regarding the lost Diadem, and then sent Luna to go warn those within said room while he searched for the ghost of Ravenclaw House. Sir Nick pointed him in the right direction and after speaking with her, figured where the diadem had been stored. Finally, he rushed to the Great Hall, knowing Theodore would meet him there. He was surprised to see that the Order of the Phoenix had gathered as well. McGonagall was organizing everything, acting as Headmistress.

"What took you so long?" Theodore asked as he quickly came to Harry's side.

"I know where the diadem is." Harry told him and saw that Draco, who stood nearby, perked. His voice dropped. "It's in the Room of Requirement. Trelawney told me about it once. There's a place where everything is hidden and it's the Room of Requirement. I need to get the diadem. You need to go to the headmaster's office and get the Sorting Hat. I'm sure the sword will be in it."

"You shouldn't go alone." Theo mumbled.

"He won't." Draco suddenly said. "I'll go with him."

Eying the other Slytherin with suspicion and surprise, Harry asked, "What?"

"I'll help you." Draco stated and then added in a low voice. "My family is through if _he_ wins this war."

Abruptly, Voldemort's voice echoed through the school, making several jump and scream. He wanted them to hand over Harry Potter and he wouldn't hurt anyone. They had until midnight.

Pansy Parkinson suddenly pointed at him. "But he's there! Potter's _there_! Someone grab him!"

In a single motion, the rest of Slytherin House stood and surrounded Harry as Theodore took a long stride forward and backhanded Parkinson.

"How dare you break Slytherin code!" He snarled at her, anger like blue fire in his eyes.

McGonagall had Filch begin leading the students away and Harry was surprised when a few of the Slytherin seventh years actually stuck around. It was only Draco, Blaise, and Tracey, but it still made Harry grin like a little kid getting a Firebolt for Christmas. Once the younger students had cleared out, Harry turned to Draco.

"You can come with me." He told him and then faced Blaise and Tracey. "If you could help Professor McGonagall organize defenses and...don't get yourself killed, please?"

"Definitely." Blaise said arrogantly and Tracey gave a serious nod.

"Get to the headmaster's office." Harry told Theodore as they started out of the hall.

"Send Draco." He snapped irritably.

"I trust you more." He stated and then tossed to Draco, "No offense."

Draco just shrugged.

Finally, they parted ways and Harry checked to make sure that no more people were coming through the Room of Requirement. He had to order Ginny Weasley out, not that she didn't sound like she wanted to leave, and could only give a tiny bit of information to Tonks about the location of Sirius.

Then they entered the place where everything is hidden.

"Let's split up." Harry told Draco. "Look for a stone bust of an old man wearing a wig and a tiara! It's standing on a cupboard and it's definitely somewhere near here..."

"Sounds familiar." Draco admitted and then took off into the mess of junk.

After what felt like forever, he finally spotted the diadem and rushed towards it, shouting out, "I've found it, Draco! It's over here!"

"Hold it, Potter."

Harry spun and shock washed over his face at the sight of Crabbe and Goyle, both with their wands pointed at him, though the latter looked uncertain. His breath was heavy and he contemplated how quickly he could cast a spell at them.

"So how come you two aren't with Voldemort?" He asked.

"We're going to be rewarded," said Crabbe. "We 'ung back, Potter. We decided not to go. Decided to bring you to 'im."

"To who?" Goyle questioned, looking at Crabbe, but his companion ignored him.

"Good plan." Harry could not believe how close he was to the diadem and yet he was about to be thwarted by Crabbe and Goyle of all people, though it didn't seem Goyle quite understood the plan. "So how did you get in here?"

"Malfoy told us 'ow last year." Crabbe snorted. "So we could get in if 'e needed us to. We 'eard what you were planning in the Great 'all. You're after something in 'ere and we're going to stop you."

"What's a die-dum, Harry?" Goyle asked and it looked like he was about to lower his wand, but Crabbe elbowed him.

There was a motion to their side that Harry hoped they hadn't noticed, but Crabbe had. The boy turned, aimed, and cried "_Crucio!_"

The scream that echoed through the Room of Requirement made Harry's skin prickle as memories flooded his mind.

"Stop!" Goyle shouted, shoving Crabbe and interrupting the boy's concentration. "Dat's Malfoy!"

"So?" Crabbe roared back. "'e's a traitor, just like Nott!"

"Nott's a traitor?"

"Just shut up!" Crabbe turned towards Harry again, wand raised. "Come quietly, Potter and we won't 'ave to use curses on you too."

"_Impedimenta!_" Draco hollered, but Crabbe ducked beneath the spell and turned his own wand towards the boy.

Harry made a dive for the tiara and heard Crabbe round on him with the Cruciatus, which hit the bust, sending it into the air and the diadem soared out of sight.

"Stop!" Goyle was yelling as Harry threw himself behind some rubble. "He's'a Slytherin!"

"It doesn't matter anymore, you idiot!" Crabbe roared. "'ouses don't matter now that the Dark Lord is in power!"

"But..."

"Just shut up and help me find him."

"_Bombarda_!" Draco shouted and Harry heard something explode. A moment later, he heard, "_Finite!_" to steady the teetering pile of things.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Crabbe countered and Harry was grateful when he heard it miss.

"Don' kill'um!" Goyle pushed Crabbe hard, causing the other boy to topple into anther tower of discarded belongings.

"_Finite!_" Draco yelled again and the stack steadied.

While Goyle was distracting Crabbe, Harry dashed to where he thought he'd seen the diadem fall. Rummaging through the pile he could hear the two arguing.

"What do you think you're doing?" Crabbe was roaring. "We're going to turn Potter over and the Dark Lord will reward us!"

"Bu' don' kill'um!" Goyle argued. "He's'a Slytherin! Slytherin code!"

"The code is gone!" Crabbe bellowed and then, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_"

Harry was rushing down the pile, forgetting all about the Horcrux, and saw, to his relief, Goyle had managed to evade the curse and was currently half-crawling, half-running on all fours behind a wardrobe. It had been Draco who had screamed, he realized, a moment later.

Suddenly, Crabbe had cast a spell and Harry saw enormous flames erupting from Crabbe's wand.

"RUN!" Draco was shouting and Harry didn't argue.

He took off through the maze as the giant flames began to consume everything around him. They chased him, as if alive, and soon he found he was trapped. Catching sight of a pile of brooms, he jumped on one and grabbed a second in case he needed it. As he flew over the inferno, he hoped against all hope that the three other Slytherins had managed to get out in time, but he was horrified to see Malfoy and Goyle trapped on top of a tower of charred desks. He swooped, dropped the broom, and then waited until they'd gotten on it before heading for the door. As he flew, he caught sight of the diadem falling through the air, and Harry dove, caught it, and burst through the doors, colliding into the wall on the other side. Goyle and Malfoy both lay on the ground, panting and sweating and looking grateful just to be alive.

"C-Crabbe?" Malfoy asked as soon as he could speak. "C-Crabbe..."

"I think he's dead..." Harry answered after a moment of staring at the blank wall.

"Harry!" Theo came running up to him, looking truly horrified by what he saw. "What happened?"

"Fiendfyre." Draco mumbled. "Crabbe...he tried to stop us...he tried to _kill_ us..."

Theodore's eyes hardened into pure loathing. "Where is he?"

"He's dead." Harry whispered. "The fire...it killed him."

Theodore knelt beside Harry and gingerly took the diadem from him, showing that it was leaking a black blood-like substance before it crumpled in his hands. "Fiendfyre...one of the few substances to be able to destroy Horcruxes...would never dare cast it myself."

"This means," Harry gasped suddenly. "It's just the snake!"

"Harry," Theodore whispered, his eyes serious. "Harry, the...battle...is not going well. Will never get close enough to him...should stop. Should go..."

"Whose side are you on?" Harry asked accusingly.

Theodore swallowed and straightened. "Am on your side, Harry."

"Then stop trying to persuade me to give up." Harry growled. "We have to do this if we want to destroy him!"

A duel broke their conversation and Harry turned to see Fred and Percy fighting the Minister of Magic.

"Hello, Minister!" Percy yelled. "Did I mention I'm resigning!"

"You're joking, Perce!" Fred hollered with a smile. "You actually _are_ joking, Perce...I don't think I've heard you joke since you were..."

There was an explosion and Theodore instinctively cast a Shield Charm and they watched smoke billow into the room as rubble flew everywhere. Finally, Theo lowered the spell and Harry heard the screaming.

"No! No! No!" They shouted and Harry rushed forward through the smoke. "No! Perce! No!"

And Harry caught sight of Fred shaking his brother, whose face seemed to be glowing with a smile still upon it.

**Translation: 'City of the Fallen' one of my favorite musical groups. **


	88. Chapter 88

**'Tet walu du demriiriy' **

They had hidden Percy's body and then Harry had taken a quick episode into the Dark Lord's mind. He was in the Boathouse with Lucius, who only wanted to look for his son. Voldemort, who had trapped Nagini in a protective bubble, was asking for Lucius to bring him Snape. Theo and Harry, hidden beneath the Invisibility Cloak, rushed down towards the Boathouse, weaving between battle and helping those they could along the way. He could see Draco and Goyle now attacking Death Eaters. Heard Goyle's father's rage at the sight, but Gregory didn't seem to care. They watched Frenrir Greyback kill Ginny Weasley, though Theodore tried to stop it, and it was Trelawney and one of her crystal balls that cracked open the skull of the werewolf. Dementors came after them and Harry wasn't sure he was going to be able to produce a Patronus, but Theodore and several other students did and he found, somehow, he was able to as well while his other hand gripped onto Theodore's arm.

They flew down the steps and came finally to a halt against the wall to watch as Voldemort and Snape interacted. Harry could tell by the urgency in Snape's tone that he wanted to find Harry now. He kept saying so, though in such a manner as to sound like he was doing it for the Dark Lord. Voldemort ignored his pleas and continued to talk about his wand, the one he'd taken from Dumbledore, and how he felt it wasn't working for him. Snape said otherwise and again implored to leave to look for Harry. It did not take long for Harry to discern what the Dark Lord was intending to do with Snape and he tried to move, to get into the Boathouse to stop it, but Theodore wrapped his arms around him tight and refused to let go no matter how much Harry struggled.

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. while you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine.

"My Lord!" Snape's wand hand rose and he pointed it directly at the Dark Lord.

"It cannot be any other way." Voldemort told him. "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last."

Nagini was released from her cage and she attacked Snape before he had even a moment of retaliation. Harry's heart was throbbing painfully and he opened his mouth to scream, but Theodore quickly cast a Silencing Spell and Harry's shriek went unheard.

"I regret it." Voldemort said as Snape collapsed, but it was evident he did not. Harry was struggling so hard, he could feel Theodore's nails clawing into him in an attempt to contain him. Then Voldemort had turned and gone, taking Nagini with him.

Theodore released him and Harry burst into the Boathouse, rushing forward to press his hands to the gushing wound at Snape's neck. Theo was soon beside him, pulling out a bottle of Essence of Dittany and quickly applying it to the wound along with a salve Harry did not recognize before beginning to cast, trying to close the wounds. Snape lay there, dazed and unseeing as Theodore did his best to save him.

"Hurry..." Harry whimpered as he watched the wounds reopen. "Please..."

"Am trying!" Theodore applied more of the salve and continued to cast.

"Harry..." Snape rasped suddenly, grabbing hold of Harry's robes and pulling him in close. His eyes were unfocused as he stared up at the boy. "Look...into...my eyes...the spell...Le-le..."

Harry nodded quickly, knowing Snape had to show him something incredibly important if he was insisting while this close to death. Taking a deep breath, Harry cast Legilimens.

Memories flooded through his mind, showing Snape meeting his mother as a child before attending Hogwarts and how they had been friends through most of the school year. It was so blatantly obvious how much he loved her by the looks he gave and by how he seemed to latch onto every word she spoke...and it reminded Harry uncannily of how he felt about Theodore. He saw Snape's first meeting with James and Sirius and disgust filled him as he suddenly wished he was anyone, but James Potter's son. Then through the Sorting, through school, to the moment when he had called her a "Mudblood" and he had begged to be her friend again, but she would not forgive him. Then he was begging Dumbledore to save Lily, he didn't care about James or the baby, just Lily, but this disgusted Dumbledore. Seeing no other way, Snape insisted the wizard hide all of them then as long as it kept her safe. Dumbledore brought Snape under his service after Lily's death and then they were in Dumbledore's office again, much later.

"He's too much like Lily..." Snape was almost whimpering. "Too much! But he looks like _him_!"

"At least, as you said before, he is in Slytherin." Dumbledore smiled pleasantly. "Is he making any friends?"

"He is alone..." Snape suddenly seemed fit with rage. "And you're Gryffindors torment him."

"_My_ Gryffindors?" Dumbledore seemed amused. "I believe they fall under the care of Minerva, Severus, while the entirety of the school is mine, including your Slytherins. If they are bothering him, talk to Minerva."

"She never stopped Potter from coming after me." Snape snarled.

"Well..." Dumbledore looked up from his copy of Transfiguration Today. "You'll have to watch out for him then."

"I have been." Snape hissed.

"Then you are doing an excellent job on the boy because he seems quite content." Dumbledore returned to staring at the magazine. "Keep an eye on Quirrell as well, won't you?"

They were at the Yule Ball and Harry watched they converse about Karkaroff. Then they were in the headmaster's office discussing why Dumbledore had put on the ring when he knew it was cursed, but the old wizard would not answer. He had a year left to live and he knew Draco was being sent to kill him. Snape was to do so instead and Harry felt a skip of his heart as he realized he'd been correct. The scene changed and the two men were strolling on the grounds.

"What are you doing with Potter, all these evenings you are closeted together?" Snape asked.

"I thought, as his Occlumency Professor, you would have discovered a hint by now." Dumbledore smiled.

"He has excelled at it and needs no further training." Snape mumbled. "But I keep him there so I can keep an eye on his emotional status. He doesn't refer to me as much as he used to."

"He is growing up." Dumbledore answered the unspoken question. "He will seek less and less advice. This is normal. He is getting a firm idea of who he is and he doesn't need...a father as much as he used to."

Snape sputtered. "A _father_? I am the furthest..."

"You are the closest thing to a father Harry has ever had." Dumbledore stated. "He may never call you by that title, he may never mention it, and he may never even realize it himself, but you have been the best father figure the boy has ever had and...I thank you for that, Severus."

Snape didn't say anything for a few moments, but then questioned again, "What are you doing with him?"

"I have things to discuss with him, information I must give him before it is too late."

"Information." Snape repeated. "You trust him...you do not trust me."

"It is not a question of trust. I have, as we both know, limited time. It is essential that I give the boy enough information for him to do what he needs to do."

"And why may I not have the same information?"

"I prefer not to put all of my secrets in one basket, particularly not a basket that spends so much time dangling on the arm of Lord Voldemort."

"Which I do on your orders!"

"And you do it extremely well. Do not think that I underestimate the constant danger in which you place yourself, Severus. To give Voldemort what appears to be valuable information while withholding the essentials is a job I would entrust to nobody but you."

"Yet you confide much more in a boy." Snape hissed and, noticing Dumbledore beginning to retort, he cut in. "And he is just that: a boy, Albus! He's not even of age!"

"Are you worried for him then, Severus?"

Dumbledore's words made the man clamp his mouth shut and all emotion vaporized from his features. "As I would for any of my snakes."

"Ah, I see." Dumbledore's smile was lofty. "Come to my office tonight, Severus, at eleven, and you shall not complain that I have no confidence in you..."

They were in Dumbledore's office again and the news Harry received here nearly shattered him. He was a Horcrux and he had to...

"So the boy...the boy must die?" Snape asked in a calm that Harry didn't anticipate given the earlier conversation.

"And Voldemort himself must do it, Severus. That is essential."

There was a long silence before Snape spoke. "I thought...all these years...that we were protecting him for her. For Lily."

"We have protected him because it has been essential to teach him, to raise him, to let him try his strength. Meanwhile, the connection between them grows ever stronger, a parasitic growth: Sometimes I have thought he suspects it himself. If I know him, he will have arranged matters so that when he does set out to meet his death, it will truly mean the end of Voldemort."

Snape looked horrified.

"You have kept him alive so that he can die at the right moment?"

"Don't be shocked, Severus. How many men and women have you watched die?"

"Lately, only those whom I could not save." Snape stood. "You have used me."

"Meaning?"

"I have spied for you and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. Everything was supposed to be to keep Lily Potter's son safe. Now you tell me you have been raising him like a pig for slaughter..."

"This is touching, Severus. I was worried perhaps that you hadn't, even though you spend so much time with him, grown to care for the boy."

"For _him_?" Snape shouted. "_Expecto Patronum!_"

A silver doe erupted from his wand, dashed around the room, and then bounded out a window. Tears in his eyes, Dumbledore turned back to Snape.

"After all this time?"

"Always." Snape whispered.

There was silence between them, a long seemingly unbreakable silence, before Dumbledore finally asked, "But the boy...you still see him as..."

"My feelings for the boy are not what is in question." Snape whispered in a hiss.

"But the boy..." Dumbledore was very quiet, peering at Snape inquisitively before dawning graced his features. "You still see him as a product of your loss, proof that Lily chose James, your enemy, over you?"

Snape's face twisted in momentary disgust before he turned away. "You say that Potter sees me as a father figure?"

"Yes..."

"I have never once seen him as a son."

"I often wondered..."

"But..." Snape's voice was difficult to hear and Dumbledore leaned forward to catch what he was saying. "But...perhaps...in a way...I do."

"In a way." Dumbledore's smile was sad and yet hopeful. "Perhaps...in your own way, Severus."

The memory changed to Snape advising Mundungus to suggest Polyjuice Potion to get Harry out safely and then to he was trying to curse a Death Eater with Sectumsempra, but it only grazed him and hit Lupin instead. He was now in Sirius bedroom, taking half of Lily's letter with him, the half that held her love. Finally, they were in Dumbledore's office again and Phineas was informing him urgently of where Harry Potter was camped and Snape removed the sword from behind Dumbledore's portrait and he strode from the room. He barely caught sight of Snape beginning cast his Patronus after placing the sword in the lake when the memory wavered and Harry was thrown out.

"Is still alive." Theodore told Harry breathlessly as Harry, still dazed from the long trip into Snape's mind. "But barely. Might be able to save him...am not sure...has lost a lot of blood..."

Harry turned to stare at him and comprehension slammed like cold water into his mind. Theodore knew. Theodore had known for most of their journey that Harry was a Horcrux, that Harry would have to die in order to defeat the Dark Lord. This was why he hadn't wanted to destroy them. This was why he had tried so hard to persuade Harry to abandon the endeavor and run from the war, into hiding. His stomach was tying itself into knots and his heart felt as if it was exploding within him.

"I'm sorry, Theo." Harry said as he stood, pulling out his wand. Theodore looked up at him, surprised and confused.

Hastily, Harry cast as many protective spells as he could around the Boathouse and then a spell to keep Theodore and Snape within.

"What are you doing?" Theodore shouted, starting to rise, but then remaining where he was to keep his hand pressed to Snape's neck. "What..."

"I'm sorry." Harry told him, feeling a lump welling up in his throat. "I have to get to the castle. I have to...I love you."

Theodore's eyes were frantic, his face etched with bewilderment at what Harry was saying, and he screamed after Harry as the boy started running back up to the castle. Voldemort's voice rang across the grounds, letting Harry know he had one hour to turn himself over before the battle resumed. Harry bounded up the steps, tears pricking at his eyes and his heart racing. He had to have a plan. He needed to destroy the snake somehow...he ran into Neville and Oliver Wood first, carrying in the body of Colin Creevey. Guilt washed over him, but he didn't let it stop him.

"Hey." He rushed towards them. "I have to ask a huge favor."

"Okay." Neville said immediately.

"There's a snake, it's Voldemort's." Harry told them. "This is very important. If you see the snake, kill it. If you get a chance, do it. Okay?"

"Okay..." Neville looked confused. "Harry..."

"Tell as many people as you can." Harry said and then rushed off to the Great Hall. There he was met with almost too much to bear. People lay everywhere, gathered in from all over the castle, dead. He saw Sirius holding onto Tonks, crying and screaming to the ceiling as he craddled her body. Percy and Ginny lay together as the rest of the Weasley family wept over them. He told Hermione when he found her and Luna and Dean and Malfoy and Goyle and Blaise.

"Kill the snake. Kill the snake. Kill the snake."

Then he pulled on the cloak and disappeared.

In the forest, he pulled out the Snitch realizing suddenly what it meant. He pressed it to his lips and said, "I am going to die."

The words felt cold in the air as the Snitch opened and revealed the stone. He pulled it out, turned it over three times, and then opened his eyes to stare at those waiting for him: his mother, his father, and Severus Snape, the latter even more ghostly than the others as if he was even further from this moment than them.

"You've been so brave." Lily told him and he instantly felt the tears rise up in his eyse.

"You are nearly there." James said. "Very close. We are...so proud of you."

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

"Dying?" James asked with a smile. "Not at all. Quicker and easier than falling asleep."

"For you maybe." Snape snarled and then turned to Harry. "It will be the same for you, of course. The Dark Lord will want it to be quick. He wants it over."

"I'm sorry." Harry told him thickly. "I'm sorry you..."

"Don't sign me off just yet, Potter." Snape snapped. "I'm still in the In-Between."

"You're not dead?" Harry asked, choking and smiling all at once.

"Just...almost." Snape whispered and then he sighed. "This is unimportant."

"This is very important." Lily corrected him pleasantly and Snape, seeing her, quickly looked down as if he felt shame and didn't deserve to see her. She faced Harry, "It will be all right, Harry."

"I didn't want you to die. Any of you. I'm sorry..."

"There isn't any reason to feel sorry." James told him. "We are happy you lived, even if it meant we died. We are happy you got to experience life and grow into the man you are today, five times a man than I ever was."

Harry nodded, feeling a small amount of pride enter his chest. "You don't hate me because I'm in Slytherin?"

"You're my son, Harry." James said and Harry could feel the truth reverberating from him. "You could have become a Death Eater and I would never hate you."

Harry looked to his mother to see if she felt the same and, upon seeing her nod with love evident in her eyes, Harry returned his eyes to James. "Snape's...Severus has been my only father figure and I...am happy with that. Is that okay?"

Snape made a derisive noise, but Harry ignored him.

"He has done a fantastic job raising you when I couldn't." James said and Snape seemed to choke on something. "I don't know how to thank him enough."

Harry nodded and then faced Snape, who seemed utterly baffled. "Thank you...for everything. I can't...I don't know how...thank you."

Snape closed his gaping mouth and gave a nod and Harry swore he saw a shimmer in his eyes.

"I love you." Harry said, looking at each of them. "I love all of you."

"We love you too, Harry." Lily said, still smiling. "We always have."

James agreed and Snape, after a pause, gave a weak nod.

"You'll stay with me?"

"Until the very end." James said.

"They won't be able to see you?"

"We are part of you." Lily informed him. "Invisible to anyone else."

He looked to Snape. "Stay close to me."

"Always." And it was the tone, the same tone Snape had used in reference to his love for Lily, a tone that could not lie, a tone that meant every single letter he spoke, that gave Harry the remaining courage he needed to finally set off to Voldemort.

**Translation: 'Two Steps From Hell' another musical talent I am fond of.  
**

**For those who are wondering, I always liked the dramatic feel of the Boathouse, over the Shrieking Shack, which just seemed to dark and dismal for Snape, who has already been through enough dark and dismal to last a life time. If he's going to go out, he should go out in a place full of windows that lets in the light...er...that's my opinion. :D Nearly broke down crying when I was writing the last bit...I'm such a sap. :D **


	89. Chapter 89

**'gsapno' **

It took a lot of explaining from Dumbledore for Harry to finally understand everything. He could live because of the Protection of his mother which Voldemort had taken into himself, so he had killed only the piece of his soul that resided in Harry. He learned about how his wand was able to defeat Voldemort, even when Voldemort had changed wands. He learned about the Deathly Hallows and why Dumbledore had not just told Harry about them. He finally admitted that it was Harry who was destined to be able to possess all there Hallows. He learned of Dumbledore's relationship with Grindelwald and Harry told Dumbledore how Grindelwald had refused to tell Voldemort the location of the wand because, as Harry believed, Grindelwald didn't want Voldemort to desicrate Dumbledore's tomb.

"He loved you." Harry finally said. "And you loved him."

"I loved him, yes." Dumbledore admitted. "But he never returned those feelings."

"I think he didn't want to recognize they were there." Harry said. "But I think he returned them...but he only realized when it was too late."

Dumbledore didn't reply to this.

Finally, Harry returned and Narcissa approached him and asked him if her son was at the castle. He told her eyes and she told Voldemort that he was dead. Voldemort repeated this to the Hogwart's grounds. They went to the castle, Hagrid carrying Harry and sobbing, and Harry felt bad because he couldn't tell him the truth...not yet.

People had gathered out in front of the castle and Harry heard a scream. It was McGonagall. Then there was another shriek, this one more heart-rendering than any Harry had every heard: Theo. People were trying to hold Theodore back, take away his wand before he did something stupid, but Theodore was still fighting and screaming and it made Harry's chest explode to hear the sound: like someone being murdered in a torturous manner. It was worse than when Bellatrix had Cruciated Theodore disguised as Hermione.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort ordered, but Theodore didn't listen. "_Crucio_!"

There was another scream, this one of shock, as the spell hit the Slytherin and knocked him back into his captors. His anguish was reduced to helpless, hopeless whimpers.

"Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs." Voldemort ordered and Hagrid obliged, forced.

Voldemort again tried to claim that Harry had tried to run, but suddenly someone had tried to cast a spell at him, or the snake and Harry peeked his eyes open just a little to see Draco standing there ahead of everyone else. Narcissa screamed. Lucius began to whimper, begging.

"What is this, Draco?" Voldemort asked jeeringly. "Have you lost your mind?"

"_Avada_..."

Voldemort flicked his wand lazily and Draco was thrown to the ground, Disarmed.

"Foolish..." Voldemort said with a snarl. "Don't you realize the battle is lost? You're a pureblood, Draco. You come from noble stock. You have been a valuable Death Eater...and you have shown both spirit and bravery...if foolish bravery."

"I'm resigning, didn't you know?" Draco shouted. "For Harry Potter and all true Slytherins!"

Everyone, even Gryffindors, cheered at this.

"Very well." Voldemort hissed. "If that is your choice, Malfoy, we revert to the original plan. On your head."

Out of nowhere the Sorting Hat zoomed and landed upon Draco's head as the boy was forced into a rigid stance by Voldemort's wand.

"Malfoy here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me."

The Sorting Hat burst into flames upon Draco's head and screams (though none as loud as Narcissa's) erupted from the crowd.

Harry knew he needed to act.

Then so much happened at once. People were running towards the walls, uttering war cries, as was Grawp and a stampede of Centaurs. Harry yanked on the Invisibility Cloak amid the confusion and sprang to his feet as Draco suddenly moved too. The Hat fell off of him and from it he drew Gryffindor's Sword and swung, cleaving Nagini's head from her long serpentine body as Voldemort screamed, his voice silent amongst the chaos. Before Voldemort could raise his wand, Harry cast a Shield Charm between the Dark Lord and Draco. Hagrid was yelling for Harry. Thestrals led by Buckbeak descended upon Voldemort's army. The battle of the giants forced everyone else back into the castle for a safer battleground. Harry searched frantically for Voldemort, to finally battle and destroy him.

He found him in the Great Hall throwing spells at everyone. One hit Arthur Weasley and the man collapsed beneath it, half his face on fire. Harry quickly extinguished the flames. Nearby, Bellatrix was cursing left and right, first Terry Boot and then Seamus Finnigan fell to her spells. Harry was casting as many Shield Charms as he could to protect those around him. Bane, Ronan, and Magorian burst into the hall, followed by the House Elves of Hogwarts led by Kreacher, clutching Regulus Black's locket, and Dobby, one ear missing and his head still bandaged.

"Fight! Fight! Fight for my Master, defender of house-elves! Fight the Dark Lord, in the name of brave Regulus! Fight!" Kreacher roared as beside him Dobby bellowed, "For Harry Potter! For Hermione Granger! For all free elves and elves about to be free! Defend Hogwarts! Defend the students!"

Yaxley fell to George and Lee Jordan, Dolohov to Flitwick, Rookwood to Aberforth, Fred and Ron against Thicknesse, and Lucius and Narcissa, both with stolen wands, against any Death Eater they came across. Bellatrix hexed Hermione then tried to get Luna, but Dean dove in front, taking the blow for her. It was Narcissa Malfoy who finally bested Bellatrix. Voldemort screamed, his attacks on his own opponents, McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn, growing fiercer.

A free moment allowed him to direct his wand at Narcissa and Harry roared, "_Protego!_" His Shield Charm filled the room and Voldemort stared frantically around for the source.

Finally, Harry pulled off his Cloak and yells, cheers, and creams filled the room for a moment.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help." Harry said loudly. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

Explaining what was going on to Voldemort, felt like talking to a child about something ridiculously complicated: he just didn't..._couldn't_...understand.

And then Voldemort cast it: _Avada Kedavra_. The spell broke through a crack in the wand, hit him square in the face, and finally it was over. It was all over.

Harry, exhausted, despite the cheers ringing round and people coming up to clap him on the back, sought only one person. It didn't take long to find him. Theodore had shoved so hard through the crowd, he'd left a line of toppled people, and he was holding Harry, shaking him fiercely and mad as hell and yet so happy he was crying, unable to hide his true emotions any longer. They didn't kiss. They just embraced. In all the times he had been close to Theodore that had happened so far, this was one of two that felt perfect in every way.

Eventually, they left the Great Hall and wandered up to Dumbledore's office where Harry stared at Dumbledore's portrait, the man's face streaked with proud tears.

"The thing that was hidden in the Snitch." Harry said. "I dropped it in the forest. I don't know exactly where, but I'm not going to go looking for it again. Do you agree?"

"My dear boy, I do." Dumbledore smiled. "A wise and courageous decision, but no less than I would have expected of you. Does anyone else know where it fell?"

"No one."

"I'm going to keep Ignotus's present, though."

"But of course, Harry, it is yours forever, until you pass it on!"

"And then there's this."

He held up the Elder Wand and noticed Theodore give it a disgusted look, to which Harry had to fight down a smile.

"I don't want it."

"Good." Theodore spat. "Have had enough trouble, you have. Don't need to be asking for more by carrying that stupid thing around..."

Dumbledore gave a pleasant laugh. Harry grinned as he pulled out his own wand, broken, and, hoping against all hope, said, "_Reparo_."

The moment it worked, he felt relief flood through him.

"I'm putting the Elder Wand back where it came from. It can stay there. If I die a natural death like Ignotus, its power will be broken, won't it? The previous master will never have been defeated. That'll be the end of it."

Dumbledore nodded.

Harry turned to Theodore, whose eyes were beaming with satisfaction. "You're right. I've quite had enough trouble for a lifetime."

**Translation: 'Les Friction' another musical talent I like. **


	90. Chapter 90

**'vet Taiir' **

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too." Harry told his son as the boy clutched onto his father's arm.

"Three years!" James sniffed. "I want to go _now_!"

Theodore and Harry had sold the Nott family house and its belongings, using the money to found a Wizarding Orphanage, which was run by Andromeda Tonks, who had been robbed of everyone but her grandson. Once married, the two men had thought they wouldn't want children, but as time wore on, Harry found he really wanted to have a real family and they had soon found themselves with three.

In front of them, his other two children were continuing their argument.

"I _won't_! I _won't_ be in Gryffindor!"

"Lily, give it a rest!" Theodore chided as he adjusted the robes he wore to identify him as an Unspeakable. He had to go to work as soon as he saw their children off and didn't mind the peculiar looks he was getting from the Muggles.

"I only said he might be." Lily said, grinning at her younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Gryff..."

She stopped talking at the look Harry was giving her and gave a beautiful eye-batting smile before slipping through the barrier.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Severus asked his parents as soon as Lily had gone.

"Every day, if you want us to." Harry said and Theodore snorted, looking away as if he hadn't.

"Not _every_ day." Severus said quickly. "Lily says most people only get letters from home about once a month."

"We wrote to Lily three times a week last year." Harry told his son. "And you don't want to believe everything she tells you about Hogwarts. She likes a laugh, your sister."

They went through the barrier and eventually met up with Draco with his wife, Astoria, and son, Scorpius, and Gregory with his wife, Rachel, and twin son and daughter, Vincent and Violet. Scorpius grinned at Severus, who smiled back bashfully. It took a little longer for Blaise to arrive, arm around his wife Tracey and holding onto the hand of his daughter, Scarlett, who was about the same age as James, while his son (named Blaise after his father) was lost somewhere in the crowd. They chatted for a little while and then Theodore nudged Harry and nodded his head.

Ronald Weasley, face brutally marred by werewolf scars, stood some distance with Hermione, his wife, and his two children, Ginny and Percy. They were all in conversation with their best friends: One-Eyed Dean and Luna Thomas with their daughter, Misty, who looked almost exactly like her mother, Seamus (he was crudely disfigured and had a twisted worthless arm from the battle) and Fay Finnigan with their five children (Harry didn't know all their names), and Hannah Longbottom alone with her son, Frank, and daughter, Alice, as her husband, Neville, was a teacher at Hogwarts and couldn't see the kids off himself.

"Group just keeps getting bigger." Harry muttered and then patted Severus' shoulder to grab his attention. "Try to avoid any Weasleys or Finnigans if you can. Longbottoms and Misty Thomas should be fine."

Suddenly Lily had returned, looking shocked. "I just saw Liam back there! And he's _snogging Blaise!_"

Blaise Sr. stiffened, looking alarmed and then took off through the crowd as everyone else laughed (aside from Tracey who was telling him to leave their son alone as she stormed after him).

"I was wondering when he was going to get caught."

Lupin's voice caused Harry to turn around and give his godfather a grin. In the second half of the battle, Sirius had died thanks to Maximilian Nott (Theo had once while drunk claimed this as his father's grandest moment...before Theo disarmed him and tied him up for Azkaban), leaving William Antares Black under the care of his godfather, Remus Lupin, who had rejected Andromeda Tonks' insistence on taking the boy. Remus had eventually married a couple years later to a Ministry Official and together the two wizards were finally establishing rights for werewolves. Lupin would soon be a teacher at Hogwarts again once the paperwork was finished and would be taking his old position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Harry couldn't be more happy for him.

"Worse things have happened." Draco commented and then led his son away to give him one final pep talk before sending him off.

James and Scarlett were in conversation while the twins argued and Gregory checked his watch again.

Theodore put an arm around Harry and looked down at Lily.

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board." He said.

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Harry told her as he and Theo gave her a tandem hug.

"Dad! I can't give a professor _love_!"

"But you _know_ Neville..."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him _love_..."

She huffed and turned to go, but threw out, "See you later, Sev. Watch out for the thestrals."

"I thought they were invisible? _You said they were invisible!_"

Lily just laughed and got onto the train.

"Thestrals are nothing to worry about." Harry told Severus, but Theodore scoffed and turned away. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Less scary than Sleipner and Nuckel, I promise. Anyway, you won't be going to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."

Theodore gave Severus a hug (he never said it aloud, but Severus was his favorite of the three children). "See you at Christmas."

"Bye, Sev." Harry embraced his son. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday and I'm sure the Headmaster would love to see his namesake, so give him a visit, will you? Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you've learned how. And don't let Lily wind you up."

"What if I'm in Gryffindor?"

It was a whisper and Harry knelt down to look up at his son, so incredibly like Snape in appearance with his curtains of black hair trying to hide his ebony eyes, while Theodore waved to Lily on the train.

"Severus Albus." Harry said quietly. "You were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One was a Gryffindor and he was probably the wisest man I ever knew and every bit a Slytherin. My own parents were Gryffindors and they still loved me and Lily is in Ravenclaw and we still love her."

"But _just say_..."

"...then Gryffindor House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Sev. I'm sure even Severus Snape, who you were named after and who was a Slytherin, would adore you. He was, after all, good friends with a Gryffindor and very brave like one too." Harry gave a small smile before admitting, "The Hat considered me for Gryffindor, but put me in Slytherin. People always said I had a very Gryffindor air about me." He swore he heard Theodore mutter "Still do", but he wasn't sure. "Trust me, Severus. You're my son. You could grow up to be a Dark Wizard and I'd still love you."

This seemed to diminish Severus' doubts and he gave his parents final kisses before jumping aboard the train. Looking around at the staring faces, he asked aloud, "Why are they all _staring?_"

"Don't let it worry you." Draco said coolly. "It's me. I'm incredibly famous."

They all laughed and the train began to move. Harry walked along it, watching his son's face as it glowed with excitement. He kept smiling and waving and watched as the train slipped away.

It was gone. He lowered his hand as Theodore came up beside him and snaked an arm around him again.

"Is going to be fine." Theodore said, sneaking in a quick kiss.

Harry smiled, a hand going up to touch the scar on his forehead.

"I know he will."

The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.

**Translation: "All was well" **

**So I decided to stick to the book's ending instead of going into more detail. Harry and Theodore married, adopted three kids, and Snape became headmaster of Hogwarts school after McGonagall retired. He was D.A.D.A. Professor before that. Lupin raised William Black and eventually married. The New Gen. Marauders all did survive, married, and had kids, but only Neville actually left unscathed. Everyone else was scarred. And I think that's it... :D Hope you enjoyed this series. I will probably be going back through it and making corrections on all the many mistakes and inconsistencies, but for now I think I'm going to take a break :D  
**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. :P **


End file.
